Tres tiempos
by Ires
Summary: oJames viaja en el tiempo al futuro en compañía de Lily y Sirius, pero no son los únicos que viajan allí, dos personas del futuro viajan al pasado, que sucederá con todos ellos en otro tiempo? Terminado Grax por todo en vdd
1. Encuentro Inesperado

**Antes que nada Harry Potter le pertenece a JK y a la Warner, este fic es sin fines de lucro, solo para diversión mía y de aquellos que leen fics... **

**Bueno esta historia ha estado dando vueltas en mi cabeza desde uuuuuuuuuuuuuffff pero no sabia si publicarla o no, pero aqui esta jajaja espero que les guste, me encanta leer fics donde los tiempos se mezclan, asi que en este veremos tres epocas distintas mezcladas que podra pasar? **

**Esta basado en el sexto año de Harry, poco despues de navidad, espero que pueda cubrir bien todo, algun día sere como aquellos grandes escritores de Fics que he leido y pues espero que les guste! **

**Esto es solo una prueba, espero sus reviews para saber si debo continuarlo o no, asi que no olviden dejarlos sean buenos o malos!!! **

**Nos vemos. **

**Encuentro Insperado **

Las luces de la casa estaban todas apagadas, solamente el crepitar del fuego se escuchaba, bajo las escaleras en silencio para no despertar a sus padres que dormían en el piso de arriba, sus hermanos tenían hambre y lo habían despertado así que iba a la cocina por algo de comer. Se detuvo al pasar frente al estudio pues escucho ruidos. Al asomarse vio que alguien estaba allí mirando las fotos del salón

- Feliz navidad! –dijo la persona al dejar la foto en la repisa y darse vuelta para salir de allí, el aire volvió a sus pulmones era su padre. – James que haces despierto?

- Iba por algo de leche, no puedo dormir papá

- No piensas llevarles galletas a tus hermanos verdad?

- No –dijo el – como crees eso

- Bueno extrañamente han desaparecido las que envió tu tía Hermione, pero vamos no le diré a tu madre, toma unas pocas y sube a tu habitación no tardes

- Si papa, buenas noches –dijo dándose vuelta pero algo lo devolvió – Papá que hacías allí?

- Yo, bueno casi es navidad y miraba unas fotos de tus abuelos

- Los echas de menos?

- Me hubiera gustado conocerlos, pero sé que si yo hubiera tenido que tomar la misma decisión no duraría ni un instante

- Morirías por mi?

- Por supuesto, por ti y tus hermanos

- Buenas noches James

- Descansa papa, feliz navidad

Harry subió a su habitación dejando en media sala plantado a su hijo, que miraba a su padre alejarse, quizás las cosas eran como decía Rosie, quizás sus padres luchaban por ellos todos los días, en ese momento su admiración por su padre fue mayor que nunca, sonrió de oreja a oreja, olvidando las galletas volvió a su habitación.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

- Ya basta James!!! –dijo una voz llorosa entrando a la enfermería

- Vamos Rosie lo lamento –dijo intentando acercarse a la chica de cabellos castaños

- Cuando le diga a TÚ mamá no estará muy contenta

- No piensas decirle, acaso crees que te lance esa bludgger a propósito, ellas vuelan solas, además tu que hacías en el campo de quidditch

- Estaba viéndolos entrenar

- Si claro, a mi o a cierto Slyterin que andaba por allí

- Claro de que no y si se te ocurre volver a mencionarlo –dijo ella soltando el paño que cubría su nariz llena de sangre

- Deja te la reparo _Episkey _– la nariz le dejo de sangrar y lo miro molesta

- Eres odioso si no fuera porque eres mi primo!

- Vamos sé que me amas – el chico la abrazo por los hombros poniendo su mejor cara para que se contentara – Habías visto ese espejo allí

- No

- Mira dice OESED –James se detuvo frente a él y miro su reflejo ante el estaba su padre, él y sus abuelos – Ven mira Rosie son mis abuelos y papa

- Claro de que no – ella se acerco al espejo y se colgó de su primo – Solo estoy yo, y SOY PREMIO ANUAL!!!!

- Que espejo tan extraño –dijo James

- Crees que nos muestre el futuro? –Pregunto Rose

- No lo creo, mira es la Srita Pomfrey –dijo James dándose la vuelta y haciendo perder el equilibro a Rose, la cual para evitar caer se agarro de el chico y ambos cayeron contra el espejo.

- Que raro –dijo la enfermera – El sensor me indico que había gente aquí, este hechizo inservible y yo con tanto trabajo – cerró la puerta de la enfermería molesta por su pérdida de tiempo.

o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o

El libro paso volando cerca de la cabeza del chico moreno que reía fuertemente por la discusión que se llevaba a cabo, la pelirroja levanto la varita y grito

- Accio giratiempo

- Protego! –grito el chico de gafas

- James Potter si no me lo regresar te voy a

- Besar?

- Nunca más –dijo ella poniéndose roja

- Vaya Cornamenta lograste besarla

- Cállate Black

- Espera pelirrojita –dijo el chico de cabello negro largo acercándose a su amigo y extendiendo la mano – Entrégalo

- No

- Porque? –dijo ella

- Juegas con el tiempo para no estar conmigo

- Mentira, tengo que cursar dos materias extras que tu no llevas

- Pero vamos no son carreritas –dijo James- Pasaras el sábado conmigo

- Si –dijo la chica – Ya lo habíamos quedado

- Bien – el dejo el objeto en la mano de Sirius y le sonrió mientras jugaba con la larga cadena

- Nunca más vuelvas a hacer eso –dijo Lily – es un artefacto muy peligroso y si le sucede algo – ella lo comenzó a revisar en la mano de Sirius como si fuera una cirugía extremadamente imposible

- POTTER me las pagaras –dijo una voz molesta al final del pasillo, un hechizo voló hacia ellos

- Protego –grito Remus que salía del salón al lado, el hechizo revoto dando de lleno a él gira tiempo el cual hizo un chasquido y desapareció con los tres chicos que lo estaban tocando.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Los pasillos estaban desiertos por lo visto era hora de ir a la sala común, cinco chicos caminaban desorientados por los pasillos hasta que se encontraron.

- Vamos Lily –dijo una voz suplicante – Lo siento, le pediré a Dumbledore que te lo repare

- Que lo repare??? Sabes cuantos años tenía este giratiempo, me lo habían prestado

- Yo lo repararé –dijo Sirius en tono triunfante

- Si te atreves a tocarlo te las veras conmigo

- Porque no vamos a la sala común y mañana hablamos con Magonagall

- Bien –dijo Lily tomando el brazo que James le ofrecía – Pienso que desde que ando contigo mi vida solo se ha visto llena de…

- Aventuras? –dijo el chico sonriéndole

- Desastres –diría yo

- Rosie espera –dijo un chico corriendo tras ella

- Te encuentras bien cariño? –dijo Lily al verla llorar

- No –dijo ella – James eres un tonto primero la bludgger y después esto

- Deberían estar en la casa común no es hora de andar deambulando

- Lo siento –dijo Rosie blanca al ver la insignia de prefecta de la chica pelirroja

- Por lo visto no son los únicos

Un chico y una chica salían de la biblioteca riendo, al parecer no se habían percatado de que otras personas les seguían detrás.

- Entonces no crees mi teoría ? – le pregunto el chico a la chica

- Que Flinch está enamorado de Madame Pince o al revés? Pues no es tan mala, pero siendo Flinch como es no me lo imagino dando chocolates de amor

- Bueno eso si

- Pero debes cuidarte si no un día de estos te veras atontado por un filtro de amor

- Baubles

- Cuando cambiaste la contraseña Lils? –dijo Sirius al escuchar la palabra dicha por el chico al abrir la puerta

- Yo no fui, debió ser…

- Rosie no te parecieron que los conocemos? –dijo James mirando a la chica que había comenzado a llorar nuevamente

- Parecía… pero es imposible –dijo ella entre lagrimas, James, Lily y Sirius se miraron al ver como la chica comenzaba a llorar, debía estar en cuarto

- Baubles - Dijo Sirius riéndose de la cara de la Señora Gorda

- No deberían estar tan tarde fuera de la sala común –dijo la Señora Gorda

- Hey Rosie –dijo James Sirius mirando a su prima – Donde esta Sir Cardigan?

- Acaso no te has dado cuenta?? –dijo pasando a través del retrato

Los cinco entraron y vieron como la chica subía las escaleras hecha un torbellino sin decir palabra mas, seguida por el otro muchacho que subió hacia su habitación

- Algo es diferente –dijo Lily mirando la sala común y pegándose a su novio

- Es cierto, hay más cosas –dijo Sirius apretando la varita en el pantalón

- Buenas noches Ro-Ro –dijo una voz risueña detrás de ellos

- No –dijo la chica llorosa al ver al chico – Mira James

- Es tío Ron –dijo el chico mirando a los chicos frente a él –Que año es este?

- Hey que hacen despiertos a esta hora? –dijo Ron

- Ya nos íbamos a nuestra habitación, pero además estamos con la prefec…

- Estas bien –dijo Ron mirando a la chica que lloraba y sintiendo una extraña afinidad hacia ella al verla llorar, sin esperarlo la chiquilla corrió hacia él y lo abrazo mientras lloraba

- Rosie… -dijo James mirando a su prima, sabía que ella era la adoración de su padre y ella lo amaba demasiado, siempre que algo le ocurría a Rosie por su culpa o la de sus hermanos o Hugo, Ron se encargaba de que tuvieran su merecido, "a su princesa no la hacen nadie llorar" les recordaba. Ron la abrazo y de pronto se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y se separo de ella

- Vamos cálmate, quieres que llame a Hermione?

- No –dijo ella mirándolo asustada

- Vamos no es tan mala como parece, además es la prefecta y quizás pueda entenderte como chica – le decía suavemente

- Prefecta Hermione? –dijo Lily al ver la insignia de el chico en su pecho – Donde esta Re..

- Debemos ver –dijo James – A la di… Profesora Magongall –Dijo James S. mirando a Ron e interrumpiendo a Lily

- La llamare –dijo Ron miro a los chicos y salió de la sala común

- James Sirius Potter –dijo Rosie enojada al ver que la sala común estaba casi sola – Que fue lo que hiciste? Acaso te has dado cuenta que viajamos en el… -dijo Rosie casi gritando

- Como lo llamaste? –Pregunto Canuto al verla

- Como se llama, además porque se meten en conversaciones ajenas

- Si vas a usar nuestros nombre y su apellido claro que nos metemos – Termino Sirius

- Como dijiste? –dijo Rose desinflándose y mirando a los chicos – Como se llaman

- Acaso no nos conocen? –dijo James

- No, tu, tú no eres la prefecta es mi ma… es Hermione –dijo Rose mirando la placa de Lily

- Claro que soy la prefecta, desde el año pasado –dijo Lily ofendida

- Pero como se llaman díganme – Dijo Rosie

- Prima, ellos son Sirius Black, Lily y James Potter – Dijo James S. sonriendo

- Como que Lily Potter??? Soy Evans –dijo la pelirroja sonrojada

- Vaya eres mi esposa –dijo James

- Heeeeeee no me invitaron a la boda

- Como? –dijo Rosie – Ellos son? Entonces como es posible? Este año debe ser 1996

- Si que son extraños estos niños –dijo James – acaso están jugando una broma? Donde esta Remus y Peter

- Este si es un problema –dijo Rose sintiendo como las cosas eran peor y el llanto que sentía encima debía dejarlo a un lado

- Y ustedes como se llaman? –dijo Lily – por lo visto nos conocen pero nosotros a ustedes no

- Ya se los dijo mi prima James Sirius Potter y ella es Rose Weasley

- Si claro –dijo Cornamenta – No tienes otros nombres que usar he chico

- No esos me los puso mi padre –dijo James mirando a los chicos que tenía enfrente y después a su prima

- Rosie lo mejor será esperar a la directora

- Directora? –dijo Sirius

- Ya les dije que no se metan en conversaciones ajenas – sentencio Rosie molesta

- Bueno aunque este chocho el director no tienes porque decirle directora –dijo Sirius

- Chocho de quien hablas? –dijo Rose

- De Dumbledore –dijo Sirius – Probablemente el sea el director hasta el siglo… -guardo silencio al ver a entrar al mismo pelirrojo seguido por la profesora Magongall

- Por Merlín –dijo ella en el momento que sus ojos se posaron en Lily, Sirius y James

- Ella solicito verla –dijo Ron señalando a la chica – Como dijiste que te llamabas?

- Rose We… Rose

- Bien

- Alguien además de usted los ha visto? –dijo Minerva mirando a los chicos

- No que yo sepa, los deje aquí solos

- Bien, alguien ha bajado o entrado?

- No –dijo Lily

- Hey porque traes una insignia de prefecta? –dijo Ron

- Porque ella es la prefecta –dijo James

El silencio se acomodo en la sala común y era casi tangible, todos se miraban expectantes. La que rompió el silencio fue la maestra

- señor Weasley por favor vaya a la lechucería y envíe un par de lechuzas urgentes, una - al Profesor Dumbledore y la otra a Remus Lupin, después de hacerlo vuelva a su cama

- Si profesora –dijo Ron dio la media vuelta y salió de la sala común

- Ustedes cómo llegaron aquí? –dijo ella mirando a los tres chicos ignorando a Rose y a James

- Yo, bueno –dijo Lily – Un hechizo golpeo mi giratiempo y se daño

- El giratiempo?

- Si fue culpa de ellos –dijo cruzando los brazos

- A no –dijo Sirius – Que James tenga una horda de mujeres celosas por tu culpa no tiene nada que ver conmigo

- Bien acompáñenme a mi despacho –dijo dándose la vuelta y a punto de salir

- Profesora Minerva –dijo James

- Si que sucede? Quienes son ustedes?

- Hola Profesora, mi nombre es James y ella es Rose –dijo él y notando como los ojos de la futura directora – Y hemos viajado igual que ellos

- Por las barbas de Merlín! –dijo la maestra- vengan todos acompáñenme

Rosie caminaba de un lado a otro en el cuarto donde los había dejado la profesora Magonagall con los demás chicos

- Por favor Rosie, James acompáñenme –dijo mirando a los demás – Por favor esperen aquí

- Pero profesora Magnoagall –dijo Lily

- Ya hablare con ustedes - los tres se miraron al ver salir a los chicos - Creen que sea verdad? – pregunto la pelirroja mirando a los chicos

Que?

- Que estemos en 1996

- Claro de que no, es una broma de Remus y Peter, pero la profesora se ha molestado porque estábamos despiertos después de media noche

- Pero la viste? Se ve más…

- Mas vieja? –dijo Sirius - ES por los colores que trae puestos

- Bien porque no comemos algo de esto –dijo Sirius viendo los sándwiches que aparecieron sobre la mesa con jugo de calabaza – Muero de hambre

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Magonagall los sentó en dos pupitres y se sentó en su escritorio

- El director esta fuera del colegio –dijo Magonagall

- Esta bien, prefiero en lo personal –dijo Rosie – Tratar con usted

- Conmigo?

- Si –dijo ella – aunque mi padre y mi tío prefieren a Dumbledore

Profesora lo que mi prima quiere decir es que –dijo James mirando a su prima – Nosotros venimos del futuro, exactamente del año 2023

- Por las barbas de Merlín! Pero como lo han hecho –dijo ella sorprendida

- No lo sabemos, pero probablemente el Director pueda ayudarnos –dijo el chico – El problema es que nuestros padres están estudiando en la escuela en estos momentos

- Sus padres?

- Si –dijo el

- Usted es hijo de Potter –dijo mirándolo bien y sonriendo

- Así es, así que si me parezco?

- Si, aunque no heredo el mismo cabello rebelde de su padre y su abuelo

- Eso viene de mi madre

- Y usted –dijo mirándola y escrutándola con la mirada – Es hija de Granger lo imagino?

- Así es –dijo ella sonrojada

- Bien, y como me dicen que son primos, concluyo que su madre es Ginevra y su padre Ron

- Si, así es

- Bien, ellos no pueden saberlo, es mas deben evitar hablar del futuro con quien sea

- Lo haremos

- Mañana empiezan las vacaciones de invierno, por desgracia no se pueden quedar en el castillo –dijo Magonagall - eso nos trae un problema

- Puedo hacer una sugerencia? –dijo Rosie

- Claro

- Podemos ir con nuestros padres a pasar el invierno con ellos en la madriguera

- Eso sería imposible, no deben hablar con ellos de su parentesco

- No, bueno puede decírselo a los abuelos, ellos sabrán guardar el secreto y nos cuidaran mientras volvemos a casa, ellos son de la orden no?

- Si, bien los llamare –dijo mirando entrar una lechuza por la ventana – Esto será más problema –dijo Magonagall leyendo la carta que tenía en la mano temblorosa

- Pasen a el salón y esperen allí a que los llame y también los otros chicos, que por lo que me imagino saben quiénes son?

- Si, los abuelos y Sirius

- Esto es peor de lo que debería –dijo Minerva – por favor –dijo ella al ver que las llamas estaban por recibir a alguien

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Los chicos miraron a James y a Rosie entrar en el cuarto y les sonrieron

- Están bien chicos? –pregunto Lily

- Si

- Y en qué año están? –pregunto James

- Estamos en sexto –dijo James – Y Rose en quinto

- Vaya –dijo Sirius – Y ustedes son de este año?

- Bueno –dijo ella – No debemos hablar sobre eso

- Si claro –dijo James – Pero bueno, puedo decir que estoy orgulloso porque alguien nos admira para llamarte como nosotros, de hecho eres nuestro hijo? Te apellidas Potter no? Y soy el ultimo Potter que existe, así que así debe ser

- Claro de que no es nuestro hijo –dijo Lily

- Nuestro? –pregunto Sirius – Vaya Lils ya te hiciste a la idea

- Yo bueno…

- Jamie –dijo Rosie – Papá debe estar preocupado

- Si Albus debe haberse dado cuenta de nuestra ausencia

- Que haremos? Quizás piensen que fue por causa de los mortífagos

- Podemos avisar – dijo James

- A través del tiempo?

- Si, yo leí –dijo James

- Es imposible enviar notas a través del tiempo –dijo Lily

- Si, pero la magia –dijo James intentando recordar – Es cierto, en el libro que tía Hermione escribió sobre los derechos de los Elfos –dijo el – Dice que los Elfos domésticos pueden viajar si sus amos los llaman

- Pero yo no tengo elfo –dijo ella

- Tu no, pero yo sí, bueno es de papá pero, si papa tiene un elfo es mío también? –pregunto mirando a los chicos

- Si –dijo Sirius – mientras tengas su misma sangre ellos te obedecerán

- Genial! –dijo James – Kreatcher puedes venir por favor! –dijo él, frente a ellos apareció un anciano elfo domestico que vestía un paño de cocina al parecer recién lavado, de sus orejas salían pelos blancos que demostraban su edad

- Pero ese es mi… -dijo Sirius siendo cayado por Lily que miraba la escena

- Amo James –dijo el elfo sonriéndole a James – El amo está bien, y también la ama –dijo el haciendo una reverencia

- Kreatcher como esta papa y mama?

- Ellos están preocupados, están buscándolos desde que les avisaron que desaparecieron, creen que los seguidores del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado los han secuestrado, el amo Harry y la ama Ginny están asustados, el ama ha estado llorando

- Kreatcher, debes intentar calmarlos –dijo el – Diles que estamos bien, que estamos con el profesor Dumbledore

- No –dijo Rosie mirándolo – Creerán que morimos

- El profesor Dumbledore está muerto! –dijo Lily

- Rosie – dijo el – Ves lo que hiciste

- Amo… amo Sirius –dijo Kreatcher mirando a Sirius

- Así que si es mi elfo

- Kreatcher vuelve a casa y diles que estamos bien, y no vuelvas con nosotros a menos que yo te llame, no importa lo que papa te diga

- Si amo, cuídese –dijo haciendo una reverencia a los dos, dio una última mirada a Sirius y desapareció

- Porque mi elfo te obedece

- Ves lo que hiciste –dijo Rosie

- Bien, porque, tu nos la regalaste

- Yo se los… -dijo el – Entonces nos conocemos?

- Algo así –dijo James

- Entonces si eres mi hijo –dijo James Potter mirando al otro chico – Sirius es tu padrino y te regalo a Kreatcher

- Como crees? Crees que le daría algo tan feo a mi ahijado

- Oye no insultes a Kreatcher- dijo el chico – Es el elfo más valiente que puedas conocer

- Chicos –dijo la profesora abriendo la puerta – Lily, James y Sirius acompáñenme deben ver a alguien

- Si profesora

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Remus miraba a la profesora Minerva que movía las manos entre sí, pero no había dicho nada, la nota decía que era urgente, así que salió rápidamente de su casa para ir al castillo

- Profesora Harry se encuentra bien?

- Si Remus –dijo ella – El está bien, solo que algo sucedió, y el profesor Dumbledore regresara hasta después de enero, y es importante que hagamos algo al respecto

- Bien y que sucede

- Llegaron personas al castillo que no deberían estar aquí, y tu, eres el único que puede mantenerlos bajo resguardo mientras regresa el profesor

- Bien, acaso son aliados?

- Podría decirse así, pero es importante, que los mantengas al margen de todo lo que está sucediendo

- Porque?

- Bueno, ya lo veras –dijo ella levantándose y abriendo una puerta.

El licántropo no había tomado asiento, algo le decía que algo estaba extraño, Dora había recibido una lechuza de su madre en la cual ella le auguraba mal tiempo, después la extraña tormenta que cayó durante unos minutos, y después la lechuza de Minerva donde le mandaba llamar con urgencia, necesitaba ver a Harry, quería saber que estuviera bien, no llevaba muy bien la perdida de Sirius y le preocupaba que fuera a hacer algo tonto. Se detuvo junto a la chimenea cuando escucho regresar al a profesora.

Junto a ella venían tres personas más, sintió como las piernas le temblaban, nunca creyó volverlos a ver, no en vida, un nudo se apretó en su garganta y en su estomago al verlos tan jóvenes vistiendo el uniforme de Grinffyndor. Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos intentando salir, pero no lo hicieron, no se movió hacia ellos que lo miraban asombrados, en cambio los apunto con las varitas

- Remus! –dijo James protegiendo con su cuerpo a Lily

- Quienes son?

- Lupin baja tu varita –dijo Minerva

- No profesora –dijo el mirando a los tres – ha comprobado ya que sean ellos

- Yo… -dijo ella sonrojándose levemente – No, no lo creí…

- Quienes son –dijo el nuevamente

- Vamos Lunático –dijo Sirius – Somos nosotros, tus amigos los merodeadores y Evans

- Eso lo sabría cualquiera –dijo el

- Lupin creo que debes bajar tu varita

- Profesora –dijo el mirándola molesto – La seguridad de… depende de nosotros, y si están usando mulijugos no me lo perdonare nunca, ya he perdido a todos, no lo perderé a él también – Ahora respondan –dijo el – que fue lo que les regale de navidad en sexto año

- En sexto? –dijo James – bien déjame recordar…

- Si apenas nos los diste–dijo Lily – el libro de transformaciones animagas más famosas y tenia al final tres escritas con tinta verde y su descripción, James Potter… Cornamenta, Sirius Black… Canuto, Peter Pettigrew… Colagusano, y Remus Lupin… Lunático, tu descripción llevaba a la página 345 de defensa contra las artes Oscuras…

- A mi me regalaste una chamarra de cuero que va ha hacer juego con mi motocicleta –dijo Sirius

- Y a mí un estuche para mi snitch, dijiste que ya se estaba dañando – El chico castaño bajo la varita y comenzó a llorar mientras sonreía

- Lo siento, pero es por seguridad –dijo el acercándose a ellos que sonrieron

- Esta bien –dijo James dándole un abrazo

- Pero como es que están aquí? –dijo el

- Bueno fue un accidente –dijo Sirius, Remus abrazo a Lily y ella sintió algo en ese abrazo, como si él lo hubiera añorado

- Estas bien? –dijo ella

- Yo, si bueno –dijo el – Están pasando muchas cosas, el mundo no es seguro

- Remus, necesitamos que ellos estén bajo tu cuidado durante este tiempo, no debe verlos

- Si profesora – el tomo polvos flu y metió la cabeza a ella, después volvió a sonreírles – Dora preparará las habitaciones para ustedes –dijo el sonriendo

- Dora? –dijo Sirius – Así que te has casado? Y es bonita? –dijo el

- Yo – él se sonrojo al escuchar a su viejo amigo echarle bulla, que pensaría de que en realidad con quien salía era su sobrina (de Sirius) – Aun no, planeamos hacerlo el año que entra

- Felicidades

- Bien, -dijo Remus – Profesora, puedo ir a ver a Harry? –dijo el mirando a Minerva

- Pero debe estar durmiendo

- No lo despertare, solo quiero asegurarme que se encuentre bien

- Claro, aquí se quedaran conmigo

Remus salió del cuarto siendo seguido por los chicos que se preguntaban a quien iría a ver en esos momentos.

- Se ve algo débil no? –dijo Lily

- Si, nunca creí verlo así –dijo James – Se ve demasiado triste

- Acaba de pasar la luna llena –dijo Minerva – Es por eso, ahora han cenado?

- Si

- Vuelvan al salón, espero visitas y creo que están por llegar

Molly y Arthur entraron en la oficina, cuando los tres chicos habían cerrado la puerta detrás de ellos

- Minerva que ha pasado? Harry está bien? Mis hijos? –dijo Molly

- Si el está bien –dijo ella – Solo que ha pasado algo que es demasiado sorprendente para mi

- Bien, y que sucede –dijo Arthur – El ministerio cree que paso algo, pues hubo un extraño flujo de magia en el medio ambiente, pero no saben de dónde provino

- Al parecer si se realizo magia, y vino a terminar a nuestro tiempo, pero no estoy segura de eso, y Dumbledore se encuentra lejos, regresara hasta Enero

- Cree que la orden debe revisarlo?

- No, es más bien referente a ustedes –dijo Minerva –tomen asiento

- Que pasa –dijo Molly en un gritito

- Bien, hubo un viaje en el tiempo

- Viaje en el tiempo? Pero los giratiempos fueron destruidos en el ministerio

- Si, pero no hacia el pasado, bueno si, pero viajaron desde el futuro hacia nuestro tiempo

- Como que del futuro? Aliados o enemigos? –pregunto Arthur ansioso

- Aliados, de hecho estudiantes de Hogwarts, como saben mañana empiezan por la tarde las vacaciones de invierno, y pensaba resguardarlos aquí, pero por ordenes del ministerio la escuela debe quedar sin alumnos, es por esto que esto es un problema

- Y deseas que nosotros nos encarguemos de ellos?

- Si, de hecho fue sugerencia de ellos

- De ellos? Acaso nos conocen?

- Los llamare para que los conozcan – La profesora abrió la puerta y llamo a los dos chicos del futuro, quienes soñolientos salieron con ella

- Molly, Arthur, quiero que conozcan a James Potter y Rose Weasley sus nietos – la pareja Weasley abrió los ojos como platos mirando a los dos chicos que les sonreían con sueño

- Nietos?

- El –dijo señalando a James – Es hijo de Harry y Ginevra y ella –dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro de la chica – Es hija de Ron y Hermione

- Pero miren que grande están –dijo Molly abrazándolos

- Abuela! –dijo Rosie correspondiendo el abrazo – Estaba tan asustada

- Abuela!!! Me ha llamado Abuela!!!!

- Mucho gusto –dijo Arthur sonriéndole

- Abuelo gracias por recibirnos –dijo James con propiedad

- Si es tan atento como su padre –dijo Molly besándolo en la mejilla – Claro que los recibiremos, será un honor

- Ellos tienen prohibido hablar del futuro así que espero que cuiden que los demás no hagan preguntas de mas, confío en ustedes y sé que esto quedara en confidencia

- Claro Minerva

- Chicos saben donde está la sala de menesteres? –dijo Minerva

- Si

- E imagino que saben usarla

- Por supuesto –dijo Rose

- Bien, vayan a dormir allí, mañana saldrán con los demás chicos

- Buenas noches abuela, abuelo, profesora –dijo Rosie besando a sus abuelos en la mejilla

- Buenas noches mis niños

- Minerva como ocurrió esto? –dijo Arthur

- No lo sé, de hecho, no fueron los únicos que viajaron, hubo otro viaje pero del pasado a nuestra época, están aquí los padres de Harry y Sirius de 16 años

- Que? Es imposible –dijo Arthur

- Es por esto que debemos mantenerlo en el mayor de los secretos

- Donde se quedaran

- Con Remus

- Muy bien, nosotros evitaremos que los chicos hablen de mas

- Gracias, ahora pueden volver a su casa –dijo Minerva – Yo me encargare de enviarlos con bien

- Gracias Minerva – Ambos Weasley lanzaron polvos flu a la chimenea y desaparecieron entre llamas verdes, se dio la vuelta y entro en el cuarto donde estaban los chicos

- James, Sirius, Lily prepárese Remus acaba de llegar e irán a su casa a pasar la navidad mientras regresa Albus

- Gracias profesora muero de sueño –dijo Sirius estirándose

Bien

- Están listos? - preguntó Remus

- Si

- Viajare primero, los esperaré allá – Tomo polvos flu y grito "Casa de Remus Lupin" y desapareció entre llamas verdes

- Que descansen –dijo la profesora sonriéndole

- Gracias –dijo Lily despareciendo en la chimenea siendo seguida por los dos merodeadores

Minerva miro la chimenea y se dejo caer en su silla, Dumbledore debía estar enterado de esto, pero no podía hacerlo por lechuza, y no sabía dónde encontrarlo, estas por primera vez en su vida, iba a ser una larga navidad. Tomo su varita y entro a su habitación sabiendo que no conciliaría el sueño en lo que quedaba de la noche

Fin capitulo uno

**Que tal?? bueno ven el boton que esta aqui abajo, dice review, piquen alli y pasen a dejar sus comentarios, si escriben fics, saben lo importante que son para uno como escritor jajaja **

**Gracias x leer nos vemos! **

**IRES **


	2. Reaccionar

**Hola a todos!!! Bueno aqui esta el disclaimer... esta historia no me pertenece le pertenece a una rubia inglesa de iniciales JK que admiro pero a la vez me choca por haber matado a Sirius... y aun monton mas X_X y a la Warner... **

**Bueno a todos los que han leido el fic gracias!! por los que han dejado review, gracias a Hermslils, Angeles, Lucero, Mimi Star, Lady´s Potter. **

**Espero que les guste este capitulo si creen que debo extenderme en algo, acepto sugerencias :) mientras mas largo lo pueda hacer mejor jajaja! pero hay cosas que yo doy por sentado y otros quieren mas. Sin mas preambulo... **

**Capitulo Dos **

**Reaccionar**

La casa estaba en silencio cuando todos llegaron, allí los esperaba Remus Lupin sonriéndoles, en verdad no podía creer que sus mejores amigos estaban de vuelta, aunque lejos de saber todo lo que les deparaba en su futuro. Dora probablemente se había ido a la habitación y esperaba ansiosa que le platicara porque había sido llamado, dio un suspiro y se dejo caer en el sofá.

- Vaya Lunático –dijo Sirius – bonita casa

- Gracias, tomen asiento, a menos que deseen ir a la cama

- No gracias –dijo James – dinos en qué año estamos?

- A punto de terminar 1996

- Esto sí que es tan irreal –dijo Lily

- Quieren tomar algo? –pregunto el licántropo

- Unas cervezas –dijo Sirius – muero de sed

- Iré por ellas –dijo el

James se puso de pie y miro la estancia, sobre la chimenea había varias fotografías, generalmente de ellos, todas de su tiempo en el colegio, después una frente a un árbol de navidad, estaban él, Sirius mucho más viejo y otro chico

- He Sirius quieres verte de viejo? –dijo James tomando la foto en las manos – Esto es oro, imagina lo que dirán tus fanáticas

- A ver quiero ver cómo – El chico miro la foto y lo que encontró en ella no le agrado – Pero que rayos, ese no puedo ser yo

- Claro que eres tú, estas igualito – Lily los miraba reír mientras peleaban por la foto, sus ojos se posaron en la pila de periódicos que estaba sobre la mesita del café, el que hasta arriba decía "EL ELEGIDO" como titular – Vamos James déjame verla!!! –Grito Sirius

- Déjame ver –dijo Lily poniéndose en pie – Y quien está a su lado –dijo ella – se parece a ti-dijo señalando a James

- Claro de que no

- Remus quien es el chico que está con nosotros

- Nadie –dijo el quitándoles la foto de la mano y recogiendo otras que había por la habitación, las coloco sobre el periódico y desapareció todo con la varita

- Vamos déjanos verlas

- No es posible

- Porque no estamos en esa foto? – pregunto James

- Estaban en otro lado

- No pasamos la navidad juntos? –dijo Lily – pero prometimos que lo haríamos siempre

- Las cosas son diferentes ahora –dijo Remus en tono seco - pero díganme que hacen aquí como aparecieron

- Bueno no lo sabemos –dijo Lily

- Pues me da gusto verlos

- Vamos hombre cuéntanos tu vida de soltero, mientras lo has sido, aunque ahora ya te echaste la soga al cuello

- Sirius que tú seas un soltero eterno no significa que todos lo sean

- Bien y es bonita?, es buena bruja? La conocemos?

- Muy linda, es un poco más joven que nosotros

- Vaya es menor –dijo Sirius – es mejor la carne fresca

- Sirius!!! –dijo Lily sonrojada – Remus quien es el elegido

- El elegido? – dijo Remus mirándola – donde lo has oído? en el colegio?

- No, lo leí en el periódico

- Solo son tonterías del Profeta, bueno, creo que será mejor que vayan a dormir, mañana hablaremos yo tengo ronda esta noche, así que volveré temprano

- Ronda?

- Si es una larga historia, mañana les diré, no es necesario despertar temprano

- Buenas noches –dijeron ambos al dirigirse al cuarto señalado y Lily se fue al lado contrario donde le señalo el castaño – Les traeré algo de ropa

- Gracias –dijo James – buenas noches

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Arthur dio un suspiro al salir de la chimenea y apareció una botella de whisky de fuego, sabía que lo necesitaría para lo que se aproximaba.

- ESCUCHASTE LO QUE DIJO MINERVA, ARTHUR!!!! – grito Molly hacia su marido

- Molly cálmate y bebe esto

- BEBE ESTO!!!! BEBE ESTO!!! COMO VOY A BEBER SI ME ACABAN DE AVISAR QUE MIS NIETOS VIAJARON EN EL TIEMPO Y MAS SI…

- Molly no intentes razonar esto –dijo el – Te dije que llego una lechuza del ministerio de que algo raro había ocurrido y después esto, creo que es a lo que se refería

- PERO, QUE HAREMOS, SON LOS HIJOS DE RON y GINNY

- Pero dentro de muchos años, ellos aun están estudiando, no significa que este ninguno esperándolos, de hecho no creo que ellos tengan planes de tener hijos por ahora

- Y… Y… QUE LES DIRE! MAÑANA VENDRAN A CASA

- Todo saldrá bien cariño –dijo pasándole un brazo por el hombro

- Arthur que pudo haber pasado –dijo bajando el tono de voz y cayendo en el sillón – Crees que estén bien? Como esta mi niña ahora, su hijo está en otro tiempo, crees que se hayan dado cuenta? Crees que los estén buscando? Estarán bien?

- Si cariño, no te preocupes, Harry esta con ella, el buscara la manera de encontrarlo y cuando vuelva Albus el nos ayudara a regresarlos a su tiempo, ahora deben agradecer que tenemos esta oportunidad de cuidarlos, no sabemos lo que esté pasando en el futuro pero debemos evitar que en este momento les vaya a suceder algo

- Si yo, debo ponerme a tejer, debo tener listos sus sweaters y los obsequios, que crees que debo darles?

- Vamos Molly mañana pensaremos en eso, vamos a dormir, mañana tengo ronda y el ministerio estará de cabeza

- Si, iré mañana a hablar con los chicos, le diré a Minerva que envié a Harry, a Ron y a Ginny por red flu, yo iré personalmente por ellos y los presentare como sus primos Weasley

- Si eso deseas

- Claro, ambos son Weasley, podemos decir que son extranjeros y por la guerra los han enviado a vivir con nosotros hasta enero, se que los chicos los recibirán bien

- Así lo haremos, enviare una nota a Minerva y subiré, ve, acuéstate y trata de dormir – Molly dio un último vistazo a su marido y subió hacia su habitación, el se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la cocina, serian unas vacaciones para recordar

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Muy lejos de allí

La casa parecía un hervidero de gente, desde hacía mucho tiempo no había visto a toda la orden activa, entraban y salían siempre hacia el despacho, bajo a la sala y se detuvo frente al espejo que estaba en las escaleras, tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, pero debía ser fuerte, debía serlo, sin embargo algo dentro de ella no podía detener este sentimiento de asolamiento. Al bajar vio sentada en las escaleras a su mejor amiga y se sentó a su lado.

- Hola –dijo con voz cortada, la chica tenia la mirada perdida, pero al toparse con los ojos marrones de ella, todo pareció volver a su realidad y lloro abrazada a ella

- Oh Ginny a donde se fueron? Porque no están en el castillo? Porque tiene que sucedernos a nosotros???

- Herms –dijo ella sin poder contener el llanto – Ellos los encontraran – la abrazo fuertemente y lloro en silencio a su lado.

Acaso no había pasado ya suficiente? No le permitirían vivir feliz? Lanzo el tintero hacia la chimenea furioso, caminaba de un lado a otro sin tener respuesta, miro a su mejor amigo que estaba en silencio mirando el mapa del merodeador buscando en el castillo las dos motitas que anunciaran a su sobrino y a su princesa en el castillo.

- Harry creo que debemos ir a buscarlos, quizás estén en el bosque prohibido, sabes todo lo que hay allí

- Ellos no irían allá, lo tienen prohibido

- Como nosotros? Acaso no teníamos prohibido ir allí?

- Si pero no es lo mismo

- Porque? Acaso no ves que ellos pueden estar en peligro

- Si LO COMPRENDO RON! –dijo gritando, la puerta del despacho se abrió y entraron dos mujeres llorosas mirando cada una a su marido

- Van a despertar a los niños

- Lo siento amor –dijo Harry – Como estas cuñada?

- Igual que tu –dijo ella abrazándolo fuertemente

- Saben algo? – pregunto la castaña

- No, nada

- Pero porque paso esto Ron? Son solo unos niños, ellos no merecen pasar lo que nosotros –dijo Ginny

- Veras que aparecerán - los cuatro se sentaron frente al fuego, Harry les sonrió en - tono tranquilizador – Han cenado?

- No tengo apetito – dijo Ginny

- Deben cenar, Kreatcher –dijo el chico de cabello azabache, frente a el apareció su elfo domestico, que los miraba ansiosos – Llamo el amo

- Si Kreatcher, puedes traer algo ligero para cenar

- Por supuesto amo –dijo apareciendo con un chasquido una bandeja que parecía tener lista para cuando la pidieran

- Gracias Kreatcher –dijo la pelirroja – y no te preocupes ellos estarán bien

- Si ama, Kreatcher no se preocupa, la que debe no llorar es usted, ellos regresaran bien, Kreatcher lo sabe, compromiso – El elfo desapareció dejando a Harry pensativo

- Kreatcher por favor regresa –dijo el moreno mirando a su elfo

- Llamo el amo?

- Kreatcher a que te refieres con eso? Sabes donde esta James y Rosie?

- Kreatcher prometió no hablar –dijo tirándose al suelo, Harry se sorprendió era la primera vez en más de diez años que lo veía hacer eso – Lo detuvo antes de que se golpeara

- Kreatcher –dijo Hermione acercándose a él – solo dinos se encuentran bien?

- Si –dijo el – el amo James dijo que no se preocuparan, volverán cuando puedan

- Pero donde están? – dijo Ron – Kreatcher responde

- Ellos están en Hogwarts

- Gracias Kreatcher

- Harry entonces James lo ha llamado, eso significa que está bien

- Pero no aparecen en el mapa –dijo Ron – porque?

- Debemos ir a buscarlos – dijo Ginny

- Es necesario que descansemos –dijo el moreno – mañana tendremos tiempo de buscarlos, pero si están en Hogwarts tenemos la certeza de que es el lugar más seguro que existe

- Si –dijo Ron – Vamos a dormir, subamos cariño –dijo el tomando a Hermione de la mano

- Harry estas bien? –dijo su esposa acariciando su mano

- Si, solo que, no quiero que él vivía lo mismo que yo

- Y si le corresponde, se que lo hará tan bien como tú, recuerda es un Potter –dijo ella sonriendo – además tienen quien los cuide – la chica tomo una foto en sus manos y le hablo – Remus, Tonks, Sirius, Lily y James, les pido por favor que cuiden a mis niños donde estén, pero sé que ustedes los cuidaran verdad? Se los encargo – beso la foto y la volvió a dejar en la mesita

- Vamos debemos ir a dormir

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

- Remus que paso? –dijo la chica con cabello rosa mirando a su novio entrar a la habitación – quienes se están quedando?

- Bueno –dijo el suspirando – ha sido una extraña noche, pero te voy a pedir que por favor los atiendas y evita que salgan a toda costa

- Claro –dijo ella - los conozco?

- Si, algo así, pero mejor que te enteres por ellos mismos quienes son, es más sorprendente. Lo único que te puedo decir es que viajaron en el tiempo asi que evita decir algo que pueda ponerlos al día. Me tengo que ir, mañana nos veremos para desayunar

- Claro amor, ten cuidado

- Lo hare –dijo el dándole un beso y desapareciendo de la habitación.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

El único sonido que escuchaba en la oscuridad eran los ronquidos de sus compañeros de cuarto, su mejor amigo dormía profundamente cuando al fin pudo entrar en su cuarto, la profesora Magonagall le había pedido enviar lechuzas urgentes, algo había pasado? Quienes eran las personas que estaban en la sala común? Porque una de ellas tenia la insignia de prefecta? Sabía que nunca las había visto, desde que habían regresado al colegio ese año, permanecía como decía Moddy en "Alerta permanente" conocía cada rostro de la escuela, tenia identificados a los que intentaban molestar a sus mejores amigos o a su hermanita con preguntas innecesarias, quizás todos lo tacharan de distraído y a veces tonto, pero no le importaba. Al día siguiente comenzarían las vacaciones y no serian tan geniales como otros años, pues Hermione no estaría con ellos, iría a estar con sus padres.

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que tuvieron una conversación decente, porque se comportaba así? Si tan solo le hablara claro, el nunca le dejo de hablar cuando estuvo con Víktor verdad? Además porque era tan importante no eran amigos? Entonces? Quito esos pensamientos de su mente y volvió al tema de los extraños, de pronto volvió a su mente el recuerdo de la chica llorosa, nunca la había visto, era mas chica que el, pero sentía como si alguna vez, como si fuera parte de… no era una tontería, y porque se sentía así, busco haberla visto antes, intento recordarla, y poco a poco el sueño lo venció, sumiéndolo en la oscuridad sin sueños.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

- Estas dormido? – dijo suavemente entre las cortinas de la cama la voz de una chica

- No y tu tampoco por lo visto

- James crees que vamos a estar bien?

- Por supuesto, papá dice que Albus Dumbledore es el mejor director que ha tenido Hogwarts, el encontrará la manera de regresarnos en el tiempo

- Pero y si…

- No te preocupes yo te cuidaré prima

- Gracias James, solo te pido un graaaaaaaaaan favor

- Que sucede? –dijo el sacando la cabeza por entre las cortinas y sonriéndole a su prima

- No vayas a hacer ninguna tontería que nos delate, no quiero cambiar el futuro

- Te lo prometo –dijo el – buenas noches prima

- Que descanses James

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

El sol se coló por la ventana dando de lleno en los ojos del chico.

- Sirius cierra la cortina –dijo James dándose la vuelta

- No crees que es extraño, se que el giratiempo puede hacerte volver en el tiempo pero no hacia el futuro, porque crees que aparecimos aquí?

- De que hablas?

- James despierta –dijo Sirius – Aguamenti!! – y un chorro de agua baño a su mejor amigo

- Porque has hecho esto?

- Bueno es hora de levantarte, son casi las 8

- Las ocho, donde estamos? –dijo mirando la habitación

- En casa de Remus, en 1996

- ¡1996? Lily –dijo levantándose

- Ya mejor vístete y vamos a desayunar, parece que Remus ya llego

Ambos chicos salieron y antes de entrar al a cocina de donde provenía un traqueteo de trastes se dirigieron a la habitación que le habían asignado a Lily, quien al oír el golpe en la puerta abrió

- Como durmieron?

- Bien

- Remus ha llegado?

- Por lo visto si, vamos a desayunar –dijo Sirius – muero de hambre

Se detuvieron los tres en la puerta de la cocina, una suave voz cantaba algo que ninguno de los tres había escuchado, entraron y vieron de espaldas a una chica de cabello corto rosa chicle que removía una olla mientras con la varita sacaba un pan del horno. La cocina lucia medio muggle, medio mágica.

- Buenos días – dijo Lily

- Ya despertaron, qué bueno!! –dijo Tonks sin voltear – tomen asiento en un momento les sirvo

- Gracias –dijo James - Te podemos ayudar?

- No está bien –dijo ella mandando el pan y la comida a la mesa al darse la vuelta y posar los ojos en el chico de cabello largo y ojos grises perdió el hechizo y la comida salió volando, Lily con un movimiento rápido de varita la ayudo

- Lo siento a veces soy algo torpe

- No te preocupes, desayunas con nosotros

- Si

- Somos Lily Evans, James Potter y Sirius Black – dijo James

- Vamos Cornamenta, si es novia de Lunático, por supuesto que nos conoce verdad

- He si –dijo ella - bueno vamos a desayunar, iré por mas jugo de calabaza

- Vaya que es joven –dijo Sirius – Nunca creí que el saliera con una chica así

- Porque dicen eso –dijo Lily – Es una linda chica y parece que lo quiere mucho, de hecho me parece muy interesante su color de cabello

- Porque crees que se lo pinte así? –dijo Sirius

- Creen que es muy llamativo? –dijo Tonks mirándolos con la jarra de en las manos

- Lo siento en verdad, ellos son a veces muy…

- No te preocupes –dijo ella estirándose un mechón, será mejor así y cambio el color de su cabello a uno color castaño

- Wow como lo haces? –dijo James

- Soy metamorfaga –dijo sonriendo – Pero vamos a desayunar

- Y te llamas Dora verdad –dijo Sirius sirviéndose un cuenco de avena

- Soy Tonks, Nymphadora Tonks

- A veo porque el Dora –dijo él, ella sonrió y comenzó a comer

- Y cuántos años tienes?

- Sirius! –dijo ella

- Bueno, tengo 23 años

- Veintitrés –dijo Sirius – Wow Remus quien diría! Jajaja

- Y tengo algo mas –dijo ella – pero mejor dejare que él te lo diga, veremos que es más - sorprendente.

- Mira es una lechuza

- Oh es el Profeta –dijo ella parándose y abriendo la ventana para que entrara le deposito una moneda en la bolsa y salió volando nuevamente

- Puedo verlo? –dijo Lily

- Creo que no –dijo ella – son solo tonterías - Sirius, James y Lily se miraron y continuaron con el desayuno

- Dora amor, ya llegue –dijo Remus entrando en la cocina

- Como te fue? –dijo ella al verlo con la capa maltrecha

- Bien, tuvimos una redada, pero todo está bien

- Qué rayos te paso Lunático parece que vienes de una guerra –dijo James

- Que irónico verdad –dijo el – muero de hambre

El desayuno pasó entre risas y recuerdos, Tonks escuchaba cada comentario, cada anécdota y reía como nunca, algo que Lily no paso desapercibido

- Y pues si hubiesen llegado unos meses antes no hubiera podido atenderlos todo el tiempo

- Porque? –dijo Lily – No estaban juntos?

- No es eso, yo estuve aprendiendo a preparar el mata lobos

- Mata lobos? –dijo Sirius – Remus acaso encontraron una cura

- No –dijo ella – Es una poción que permite que Remus sea Remus aun en su estado –dijo ella - Fue el peor tiempo que pase, aunque estuve en Hogwarts el hecho de estar en las mazmorras fue terrible

- Oye ya envolviste los regalos Dora? –dijo Remus intentando cambiar la conversación

- Si, ya tengo todos, pasaremos la navidad con ellos o aquí?

- Probablemente aquí pero enviare los regalos allá

- Remus sabes –dijo James – Hoy conoci a mi hijo! –dijo el orgulloso, Sirius baño a todos con el jugo de calabaza que estaba tomando y lo miro con grandes ojos

- Tu hijo? –dijo Remus palido

- Si –dijo el mirando a Lily – mío y de Lily

- El los vio?

- Claro –dijo el – de hecho nos conoce a todos verdad Sirius

- Y tiene mi elfo domestico – dijo el – Dime Remus porque permitiste que le diera esa cosa a ese chico, si esta tan feo

- Kretcher salió de la cocina? –dijo Remus

- Si aunque lucia diferente a cuando se lo di, parecía mas viejo, tenia pelos en las orejas que asco –dijo Sirius

- Sirius –dijo Lily – El que sea viejo no debe ser razón para hables asi de el, además parece que quiere al niño

- Pero sabes que es lo que creo –dijo James – Sirius tiene una hija? –dijo mirando a Remus y a Toks

- Una hija?

- Si castaña, menudita, que parece salida de una biblioteca

- No –dijo Remus

- Quizas era Hermione –dijo Tonks

- No, dijo que se llamaba Rose

- Hermione es la prefecta –dijo Lily – El pelisrojo la menciono

- Entonces los vieron estudiantes

- Si solo algunos, aunque a dos de ellos, al que digo que es mi hijo no pareció importarle vernos mas jóvenes, al parecer no tenemos una buena relación con el, nos llamó Sirius Black y James y Lily Potter, además me hubiera gustado que usara gafas –dijo James decepcionado

- Pero Ha… -dijo Tonks

- Dora has hablado con tu mama?

- No –dijo ella – No me ha vuelto a escribir ni a llamar

- Oye Remus ahora que me acuerdo –dijo Srius estirándose en la mesa al escuchar hablar sobre los padres de la chica – Dora dijo que tenías algo que decirme sobre ella y su familia

- Yo –dijo el poniéndose pálido – Que tengo que decirle?

- Porque no le platicas

- Dora creo que eso no es importante

- Vamos dinos –dijo James - Ya sabemos que es trece años mas chica que tu

- A si? –dijo el

- Eso no importa, creo que el amor no tiene edad –dijo Lily – me parece romántico

- Y tu familia quién es? –dijo Sirius – Si eres sangre pura, y no porque me importe eso, sino que debo conocer a tus padres, será interesante verte de bebe cuando regresemos

- Bueno, Sirius porque no le das tu varita a James –dijo el castaño

- Mi varita porque? –dijo el entregándosela a su amigo, de pronto cambio la mirada como si comprendiera que le estaba tratando de decir

- Remus porque haces eso? –pregunto entre risas Dora

- Ella es tu sobrina, es hija de Andrómeda – dijo mirándola de manera en que le dijo "_esto es lo que esperabas" _

- MI SOBRINA!!! – grito Sirius – COMO QUE MI SOBRINA! Y se puso de pie molesto – NO NECESITO MI VARITA PARA ACABAR CONTIGO

- Sirius cálmate –dijo Lily jalándole el sweater

- QUE ME CALME, ESTA ABUSANDO DE UNA NIÑA

- Sirius no soy una niña, además tu nos presentaste –dijo ella

- Te encanta verme en líos – le dijo el castaño a su novia

- Si –dijo ella riendo – A ver quien se sorprende mas verdad

James y Lily reían acompañados de Dora, Sirius parecía que está pensando cual era la mejor maldición que lanzarle a su examigo, como se le ocurría estar saliendo con su sobrina. Volteo a verlo para intentar asesinarlo con la mirada, cuando vio como él le acariciaba la mano y le reñía por los problemas en lo que lo estaba metiendo

- Debes prometer cuidarla he!

- Por supuesto amigo, Tonks es una de las dos personas más importantes de mi vida, y por ellas moriría

- Mira Remus tienes correo –dijo James mirando una hermosa lechuza blanca apostada en la ventana, hizo un movimiento de varita y abrió la ventana y la lechuza entro a posarse en el hombro de Remus y el instintivamente le acaricio

- Es hermosa como se llama?

- Hedwing

- Dime tuviste un buen vuelo? –dijo el castaño. Saco unos bocados de lechuza para Hedwing y se los dio - Ve directo a la madriguera, pues si vuelves al castillo no lo encontraras – Remus tomo la nota y la lechuza uluo y salió por la ventana que Remus abrió para dejarla ir

- Que te dice? –dijo Tonks acercándose a ver la nota

- Que hoy se marcha a la madriguera, pregunta si pasaremos la navidad con el

- Esta poco expresivo no lo crees?

- Si, pero no puedo culparlo, pero estará bien, los Weasley lo acompañaran asi que estará bien, después iré a verlo

- Bueno vayan a la sala, nosotras limpiaremos –dijo Lily sonriéndoles, mientras en su mente maquinaba como sacarle la mayor información a su nueva amiga Tonks

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

La chica salió de el cuarto de baño arreglada y con su uniforme puesto, tenían que ir a la oficina de la profesora Magonagall para ver que haría, además de que debían evitar tener cualquier contacto con el resto de los estudiantes. Busco a su primo por la habitación y vio que la puerta estaba abierta - James!! –dijo ella caminando rápidamente hacia la salida – Lo primero que le digo es lo primero que hace.

Camino por los pasillos hasta que escucho una voz fuerte que gritaba cerca de las escaleras

NO TE METAS DONDE NO TE LLAMAN –dijo un chico alto mirando a su primo, de pronto un puñetazo corto el aire y se impacto en el rostro de James que salió despedido hacia atrás

DEAN! PORQUE HICISTE ESO? –le recrimino Ginny mirando al chico en el suelo

NO LO DEFIENDAS Y VAMONOS, HAY QUE DESAYUNAR, EL NO TENIA QUE METERSE EN ASUNTOS AJENOS

No ire contigo –dijo Ginny mirándolo molesta, habia soportado que fuera celoso pero no le parecía correcto que golpeara a otros chicos

Has lo que quieras, pero si te quedas terminamos

Entonces adiós –dijo ella acercándose a James a quien le sangraba la nariz

Rose bajo las escaleras y vio como un chico la pasaba molesto sin mirarla, dio una curva y se topo a una pelisroja mirando a la primo

James! –dijo viendo como sangraba y como Ginny intentaba detener el sangrado con su pañuelo

He Rose! –dijo el entre risas y mirada triunfante

Eres un tonto lo primero que te digo y lo primero que haces –dijo ella acercándose – Me permites –dijo mirando a Ginny quien vio como la chica removía entre sus bolsillos y sacaba su varita

Episkey! –dijo Rose haciendo que la nariz se le reparara

Gracias Rosie. – El sonido del estomago de James le hizo sonrojar

Porque no vamos a desayunar –dijo Ginny – Lamento la actitud de mi novio, es a veces algo celoso

Ese chico es tu novio? –dijo James sin comprender porque su padre y ella no estaban juntos, la verdad nunca le habia preguntado como habían empezado a salir, pero creyo que su amor era desde tiempos colegiales. Ambos parecían hechos el uno para el otro. Los tres caminaban en silencio por los pasillos y las escaleras, hasta que Ginny rompió el silencio

Y ustedes son nuevos?

He si, algo asi –dijo Rose

Pero porque usan uniforme, nunca los había visto

Estamos de visita –dijo James. Ginny sonrió y entraron en el gran comedor, muchos lugares estaban vacios pues algunos alumnos ya habían vuelto a casa, los que aun tenían clases ese dia permanecerían hasta en la tarde.

Harry, Ron, buenos días –dijo Ginny sentándose al lado de Hermione, los tres miraron a sus acompañantes con cara de ¿Quiénes son estos?

Ah ellos están de visita en el colegio –dijo Ginny – tomen asiento – James se sentó al lado de Ginny y Rose al lado de Ron, Hermione levanto la mirada ante este hecho y siguió comiendo en silencio

Anoche llegaron verdad? –dijo Ron mirándolos – Estas mejor –dijo sonriéndole a Rose

Si gracias –dijo ella mirándolo como si a partir de ese momento todo fuera mejor

Como se llaman? –dijo Hermione mirándolos

Yo soy Rose –dijo la chica sonriéndole tímidamente a Hermione – Y el es mi primo Jamie – después de las presentaciones todos comenzaron a comer cada uno metido en sus conversaciones, Ron y Harry hablaban sobre las vacaciones a punto de iniciar y Ginny proponía organizar juegos de quidditch cuando el día fuera bueno, pues estarían sus hermanos en casa. Hermione dijo algo sobre ir con sus padres de viaje, mas nunca menciono el lugar.

Estas en mi lugar –dijo una voz detrás de ella y sonriéndole de mala manera y haciendo que todos guardaran silencio. Se sabia de los celos de la chica por su novio y mas en compañía de sus amigos, Ron pareció no inmutarse

Yo –dijo ella – lo siento

Siéntate mas allá –dijo Ron – aquí esta sentada mi princesa –dijo el en un tono tan natural como si fuera algo que dice cada día. Después de haber salido esas palabras de su boca el color cambio a un rojo carmín y miro a su mejor amigo

Nos vemos en el salón –dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie. Era suficiente con tener a una a quien estar soportando pero dos, ya era el colmo. Y salió del gran comedor dejando en la mesa a dos chicos que reían estruendosamente por la cara de su mejor amigo.

**Continuara... **

**Bueno que tal? espero sus comentarios en el boton que esta aqui abajo! Sean bueno o sean malos! Gracias por leer. Recuerden los reviews nos animan a los escritores a subir antes de tiempo... **

**Nos vemos por ****aqui...**

**IRES**


	3. Un poco de verdad

Discleimer... Esta historia no me pertenece le pertenece a Jk.. y demás

**Bueno aqui esta el siguiente capitulo, vaya si que estoy inspirada :) Eso es gracias a los hermosos comentarios que me han dejado, mil gracias me anima mucho, y debo decir que merecen u****n aplauso, fanfarrias, agradecimientos y demás por aquellos que han dejado su reviews y también a los que me han agregado como favorito, en verdad es una dicha saber que mis escritos no están tan mal :) Gracias a todos espero seguir complaciendolos en cada capitulo.**

**Así pues, sin mas preámbulo les dejo el tercer capitulo. **

**Capitulo Tres. **

**Un poco de verdad.**

Las palabras habían salido de su boca sin esperarlo y su cerebro supo cuales eran las consecuencias de esto, no podía pensar, no podía reaccionar, quería tener licencia para desaparecerse en ese momento y aparecer bajo el lago del colegio, pero sabía que era imposible

- Como la llamaste? – dijo la voz furica de su novia detrás de el

- Yo… - siguió con la mirada a su mejor amiga que salía del comedor sin decir palabra y sintiendo como su novia se daba la vuelta para dirigirse a la mesa de Ravenclaw. Ginny miro a su hermano y a la chica que tenía delante de ella que había empezado a comer en silencio después de lo que había dicho Ron, casi podría decir tenia la misma expresión de dicha de Hermione cuando su tonto hermano decía algo lindo sin pensarlo, quito esas ideas de su cabeza y se giro hacia el chico que tenia al lado

- Dime James conoces el castillo?

- No, llegamos anoche –mintió el chico

- Te gustaría conocerlo antes de que te vayas? Por cierto, quien es la familia con la que iras?

- Me encantaría, de hecho quisiera ir al campo de quidditch podemos ir? – dijo evadiendo la segunda pregunta

- Por supuesto –dijo Ginny sonriéndole

- Sé que eres una fantástica jugadora –dijo el

- Gracias – las mejillas de la chica se tiñeron de rojo y miro al suelo _¿Por qué tenía esta sensación cuando hablaba con el?_ Era como hablar con Harry, su mirada era como la de él pero a la vez tan diferente – Crees que tu prima quiera ir?

- Rosie vamos al campo de quidditch?

- No, yo tengo que ir a la biblioteca antes de que llegue la abuela – "Así que su abuela vendría por ellos"pensó la pelisroja

- Bien –dijo James – Nos vemos al rato, si nos buscan allí estaremos

Harry miro como Ginny se iba con el chico riendo, se había sonrojado, era la primera vez que la veía sonrojarse con otra persona que no fuera él, el moustro que vivía en su interior comenzó a revolverse fuertemente, quienes eran esos dos chicos que están volviendo locos a los Weasley? De donde habían salido? Que habia sido eso de "princesa"? Hermione debía estar molestisisima y no se diga de Lavander Brown. Pronto estarían en la madriguera y podría hablar con su mejor amigo, esperaba que esta separación arreglara los problemas entre ellos, pero mientras el no aceptara sus sentimientos por ella, ambos seguirían peleados.

- Ron apresúrate tenemos transformaciones –dijo Harry

- Si, yo iré con… -dijo levantándose y acercándose a la chica que le esperaba en la puerta

- Bien – Harry vio como su amigo se acercaba a su novia y esta le decía algo y después sonreía y le abrazaba "_que fácil era contentarla" _miro como la chica castaña miraba a Ron y a la otra chica y vio como hacia un puchero y estaba a punto de llorar, rio para sus adentros era casi como ver a Hermione celosa por Ron, la chica bajo la vista y siguió comiendo en silencio. El se despidió y salió del gran comedor.

La chica miro irse a su tío y a su padre, como era posible que estuviera con esa? Y luego con alguien tan superficial y tonta como ella? Su madre parecía estar sufriendo por esto, pero, porque nunca se entero de que ellos no eran novios en la escuela? Su madre le había dicho que siempre fueron buenos amigos y comenzaron a salir hasta finales de la batalla, pero su padre nunca le dijo que hubiera tenido otra novia. Esto la sacaba de quicio, así que lo mejor sería ir a leer un poco, debía encontrar una solución para su viaje en el tiempo.

Se puso en pie y se acerco a la profesora Magonagall que había estado observando toda la escena en silencio.

- Buenos días directora –dijo ella sonriendo

- Oh querida –dijo ella sonrojándose – No sé que haya pasado en el futuro para que me llames así, pero por el momento soy profesora. Como durmieron? –dijo ella

- Bien gracias! –dijo sonriente la chica- Aunque James le gusta llamar la atención

- Bueno es de familia –dijo la maestra – A la una de la tarde vendrá Molly por ustedes, estén listos, necesitas ir a comprar algo?

- No, tengo todo lo que necesito aquí –dijo metiendo una mano en el bolsillo interior de la capa y saco una bolsita de cuentas

- Bien, por favor intenten no hablar del futuro –dijo ella –James estará bien?

- Si, aunque a veces sea algo tonto, se que se comportara –dijo ella

Ginny miraba al chico volar en la escoba y extrañamente no podía dejar de pensar en la forma de volar de cierto chico de cabello azabache que era la causa de sus desvelos cada noche. El bajo y se detuvo junto a ella

- Vuelas muy bien –dijo sonriente la chica

- Gracias papá me enseño, aunque mi madre es mejor volando la escoba

- En verdad?

- Si ella es jugadora profesional de quidditch

- Vaya –dijo Ginny sorprendida

- Quieres una rana? –dijo el sacando del bolsillo una rana de chocolate

- Gracias –dijo ella tomandola - Y que hacen aquí?

- Pues –dijo el – Vinimos a visitar a nuestra familia, ya sabes por lo que esta ocurriendo –- dijo el intentando evadir el tema de quien era su familia nuevamente – Dime, puedo hacerte una pregunta

- Claro

- Porque andas con ese tonto? –dijo el

- Bueno –dijo ella – Dean no es un tonto –dijo sin sentirse ofendida, en realidad no sabía porque había aceptado salir con el, esperaba con eso darle celos a Harry pero la jugada le había salido mal y había terminado con un novio celoso - solo es algo celoso

- Pero bueno, podrías terminar con el y andar con alguien mas –dijo el sonriendo

- Te me estas declarando? –dijo la pelisroja alagada, pero al ver la expresión del chico de susto se sintió extrañamente arrepentida de sus palabras

- YO? NO –dijo el sintiendo un nudo en el estomago

- Bueno, lo siento –dijo ella – creo que debemos regresar al castillo

- Si yo ire a buscar a Rosie –dijo alejándose de ella e intentando sacar las palabras de su madre de su cabeza.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Lily comenzó a lavar los trastes en forma muggle, su mente estaba a mil por hora, las cosas que no habian dicho y los detalles que tomaba de Remus o de su novia le hicieron llegar a algunas conclusiones que sin saber si eran correctas o erróneas, las dio por hechas.

Ella y James en realidad si estaban casados

Tenían un hijo

Por alguna razón ellos no los frecuentaban

Remus, ellos, y Peter se habían distanciado, y solo tenía contacto con Sirius

Remus tenía dos personas importantes en su vida Dora y otra más. (ellos no eran)

Estaban en guerra

Trabajaba en el ministerio al igual que su novia

Pasaban la navidad con alguien que no eran ellos.

- Lily? Lily me oyes

- Oh si discúlpame –dijo la pelisrroja sonriéndole a Dora – Estaba pensando en todo esto

- Es extraño verdad? –dijo Tonks

- Si, digo viajar en el tiempo, lo había hecho pero no mas de varias horas de diferencia, ahora tantos años, debe ser extraño para ti verme mas joven

- Si, aunque es la primera vez que te veo en persona –dijo ella –Remus siempre habla de ti –dijo mientras recogía los trastes

- Remus es un buen chico, me da gusto que estén juntos

- Sabes fue muy difícil para el aceptarme, ya sabes por su problema peludo –rio ella – Como él le llama, pero después de un casi un año acepto salir conmigo

- Entonces hay una fórmula para realizar el mata lobos

- Si no es muy complicada, aunque pienso que Snape me lo hizo difícil, es tan odioso, no se como Harry lo soporta todos los días y mas ahora que es maestro de DCAO – Lily se mordió la lengua para no preguntar, Severus maestro? Harry?

- Y donde pasan la navidad? –dijo la pelisroja evitando dejar mucho tiempo entre pregunta y pregunta para que no se diera cuenta la chica

- Bueno desde hace tres años en la sede de la Orden, pero desde que paso lo del ministerio, no podemos regresar, ahora el plan era ir a la madriguera con los Weasley

- Los Weasley? –dijo Lily repitiendo el apellido

- Si Molly y… - De pronto Tonks abrió los ojos dándose cuenta que estaba hablando de mas

- Arthur asi se llama su esposo verdad? –dijo Lily sonriente

- Si, rayos Remus me matara –dijo Dora

- Yo siento haber preguntado, no debí –dijo ella inocentemente – pero no es algo nuevo, digo nosotros James, Sirius, Peter, Remus y yo fuimos a su boda, fue muy linda, aunque ellos graduaron unos años antes que nosotros si los conocimos

- En verdad?

- Si de hecho ya esta Molly esperando a su segundo hijo, aunque espera que sea niña

- Vaya, si supiera que tendrá seis varones

- Seis varones!!!! –dijo Lily – Wow! Esa si es una gran familia

- Si pero la séptima será niña es muy linda se llama Ginevra

- Como la esposa de Arturo?

- Asi es

- Molly se morirá de felicidad!!!!

- Porque están riendo –dijo Remus entrando en la cocina

- Por nada –dijo Lily – Cosas de mujeres

- Cosas de mujeres? Dora no vayas a decir nada que… -dijo sin terminar la frase

- Sabes que no lo haría – dijo mirando el suelo, odiaba que la mirara asi siempre descubría cuando le estaba mintiendo

- Que te dijo? –dijo mirando a Lily

- A mi? –dijo ella intentando escabullirse

- Bueno que le preguntaste? Que seas la bruja mas inteligente de Hogwarts te hace también la mas curiosa, y se que sabes como preguntar las cosas

- Lo siento, es que solo quería saber, porque no estábamos en las fotos, digo fotos no actuales ¿Acaso nos peleamos?

- No Lils no es eso –dijo el sonriéndole con tristeza

- Ves a eso me refiero, porque parece que cuando nos miras nos añoras, es como cuando veo a James y a Sirius hablar sobre los Potter, tu tienes la misma mirada de añoranza

- Lily han pasado muchas cosas en todos estos años, y hasta que regrese Dumbledore y si el lo cree conveniente se los dira, prometes no preguntar

- Bueno solo una

- Lo pensare

- Yo… -dijo ella sonrojada – Yo me casó con James? –dijo poniéndose aun mas roja

- En verdad quieres saber? –dijo el mirándola con ternura – Si lo haces – el vio como los ojos verdes de su amiga brillaron de emoción al oir las palabras dichas

- Yeeeeeeeeeeeeea!!!!!! – Grito Sirius – Asi se hace amigo! Te casaste con ella –dato confirmado

- Lily te amo –dijo el corriendo a abrazarla – Se que a la única que quiero como esposa es a ti y me da gusto saber que en este tiempo estamos juntos!

- Yo también te amo –dijo ella sonriente, miro a Remus que había dejado de sonreir y se había dado la vuelta para ser abrazado por Tonks, intento no cambiar su expresión pues casi podía asegurar que no estaba viva

- Vaya y si estas contestando preguntas del futuro podrás decirme ¿Me caso? –dijo Sirius

- Vamos Sirius crees que te casas? –dijo Remus sonriendo

- No la verdad no, un dia de felicidad el resto de la vida un infierno –dijo el riéndose a carcajadas al ver la expresión de las chicas

- Remus tengo que ir a trabajar –dijo Tonks

- Estaras bien?

- Si me toca en Hogwarts –dijo sonriendo – Vigilare la salida de los alumnos que van a casa- dijo entregándole una nota - Magonagall la envió esta mañana, entre ellos estarán los Weasley

- Bien salúdalos de mi parte, y cerciórate de que este bien si?

- Si lo hare, le diré que iras a verlo –dijo ella

- Gracias – Remus sonrió y miro a sus amigos

- De quien hablas Lunático? –dijo Sirius – Acaso tienes un hijo oculto en Hogwarts?

- No –dijo el

- Ah entonces debe ser nuestro hijo –dijo James- dime me equivoco? Debe ser ese chico es muy apuesto, creo que se parece a ti –dijo besando a su novia en la mejilla

- Tu crees? No lo se, pero el color de sus ojos es parecido al tuyo Cornamenta

- Sus ojos? –dijo Remus – Creo que están hablando del chico equivocado

- No lo creo Lunatico – sentencio Sirius – Estoy seguro que es el dijo que se llamaba James Potter, osea cuantos Potter existen?

- Los dejare aquí, no vayan a salir –dijo Remus, debía ir a investigar de que estaban hablando otro Potter en el colegio, debía ir a proteger a Harry si estaba en peligro –Debo ir al ministerio. No saldrán verdad? Lo prometen?

- Si yo me encargare de ello –dijo Lily – estaremos aquí sin salir

- Bien entonces nos vemos mas tarde- dijo saliendo de la cocina, no sin antes de echar hechizos en la chimenea, puertas y ventanas, y crear un campo anti aparición, la puerta se oyo cerrarse y la casa quedo sumida en silencio

- Ahora si –dijo Sirius – Vayamos a conocer el futuro

- Nos quedaremos aquí –dijo Lily

- Pero Lils –dijo Sirius con un puchero – Porque eres aguafiestas, no te interesa conocer el futuro

- Si pero no saldremos, podemos ver televisión –dijo la chica sonriente

- Tevelision? –dijo James – porque? Que es eso?

- Es un aparato muggle, creo que Dora es medio muggle porque la casa tiene muchas cosas no mágicas

- Pero eso es aburrido –dijo Sirius con cara de querer morir

- Bueno entonces –dijo Lily como si hubiera dejado lo mejor al final - podemos leer un poco –dijo ella tomado de sobre el refrigerador el ejemplar del profeta que había llegado esa mañana.

- Eres muy lista –dijo su novio – por eso te amo

- Vamos a la sala –dijo ella saliendo del lugar siendo seguida por su novio y su mejor amigo

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Rosie entro al baño de chicas, cuando estaba a punto de salir, escucho que alguien entro llorando, primero creyo que había sido Mirtle la llorona, aunque era su amiga en su tiempo, ahora no lo era y a veces era medio pesada. Escucho que la puerta de al lado de su baño se abria

- Ah hola Hermione –dijo una voz cantarina, que reconoció como la de la tía Luna – Porque estas llorando por poco te confundí con Myrtle

- Es que… es un tonto… Ronald Weasley

- El te hizo algo?

- No, pero como es posible… -dijo llorosa – Acaso no ve que… -dijo llorando

- Mi madre decía que el mejor remedio es darle la misma medicina, así el se dará cuenta - comento ella como si con las palabras dichas por la castaña todo hubiera estado claro

- Gracias Luna- dijo ella sonriendo y secándose las lagrimas

Ambas cerraron la llave del grifo y salieron, Rose sentía las lagrimas correr por sus mejillas, nunca había visto ni escuchado a su madre llorar y menos por su padre, y lo que no sabía es que algunas de esas lagrimas las había ocasionado ella. Espero hasta dejar suficiente tiempo para que ellas se fueran y después ira a ver a la profesora Magonagall.

Rose salió del baño preocupada por lo que estaba sucediendo, ¿Así habían sido las cosas? Acaso sus padres habían tenido tantos problemas en su relación cuando eran jóvenes? James venia caminando por el pasillo y le sonreía

- Prima estas bien? Porque estabas llorando?

- Por nada –dijo ella – como te fue con mi tía?

- Bien es fantástica –dijo sonriendo – Oye y que paso con tu padre? Acaso le llego un dejavu del futuro al llamarte princesa?

- No lo se, fue extraño pero me gusto –dijo – Lo que me di cuenta es que el y mama tienen problemas

- Al parecer mis padres también, nunca crei que ellos no estuvieran juntos desde que empezó sexto y que mi madre anduviera con ese tonto

- Sabes hoy escuche a tía Luna – dijo Rose- Al parecer ella y mama se llevan bien… Y… -dijo de pronto quedándose callada y comenzando a sonrojarse al ver a un chico que estaba de espaldas a ellos de cabellera rubia, cuando volteo a verlos James quizo golpearlo, pero se dio cuenta que no era el

- Draco! –dijo una voz femenina detrás de ellos – Te he estado buscando –dijo la chica de cabellos negros

- Estoy ocupado Pansy –dijo el mirándola y después mirando a los chicos, se dio la media vuelta y siguió su camino

- Así que no lo fuiste a ver a el –dijo con voz recriminatoria su primo

- James! –dijo ella haciendo notar su lado Weasley al sonrojarse hasta las orejas – Yo bueno, Scorpius me gusta un poco –dijo ella

- Pero es un Slytherin

- Pero eso que importa, es diferente

- Tu padre te matara! –dijo el

- No lo creo, aun no lo sabe, además no somos novios, solo me gusta un poquito

- Claro un poquito que al ver al chico, que imagino es Malfoy por poco te desmayas

- Bueno –dijo ella – por cierto no has visto a la profesora Magonagall

- Es cierto nos cito en su oficina –dijo el caminando al lado de su prima y riendo de ella – Y dime, - el chico cambio la conversación al ver que su prima habia enmudecido - que tal es tia Luna se ve como en nuestro tiempo?

- No lo se, no la vi, yo estaba encerrada en el baño

- Y eso?

- Yo…

- Estabas llorando verdad? No te preocupes, tu no tuviste la culpa de que mis tios se hayan peleado

- Te diste cuenta

- Si, recuerdo que mis papás molestan a tu padre diciéndoles Ro-Ro, una vez les pregunte y me dijeron que así lo llamaba una novia de tu padre que tu madre no quería. – Se detuvieron junto a la puerta y tocaron

- Adelante –dijo una voz dentro

- Hola mis niños –dijo la voz alegre de Molly

- Abuela –dijo Rose abrazandola

- Hola Abue –dijo el chico aceptando el abrazo

- Aun no puedo creer que estén aquí, vamos a casa, pero antes iremos a el callejón Diagon – deben de comprar cosas para este tiempo para ustedes chicos –dijo Molly

- No abuela –dijo Rose, saco de su bolsillo la bolsita de cuentas y la coloco sobre la mesa, la abrió y comenzó a remover dentro de ella, hacia ruido como si trajera un monton de cosas

- Que tanto tienes allí? –dijo James

- Aja! –dijo la chica y saco un par de mochilas – Toma –dijo ella entregándosela a su primo

- Que es esto?

- Es ropa, algunos dulces, cosas que pusieron por si necesitábamos

- Y como es que? –dijo James mirando dentro

- Tu madre la prepara cada año –dijo ella – tengo una para mi, una para Al y otra para Hugo, después de… bueno ya sabes ella y mi tia se quisieron asegurar que estuviéramos listos

- Genial – las dos mujeres escuchaban la conversación y se miraban preocupadas preguntándose que futuro les esperaba. Abue, podemos ir al a tienda del tío George

- Claro –dijo Molly – Bueno vámonos chicos

- Mañana te enviare a tus hijos y a Potter –dijo Minerva- Hoy tienen la cena con Slughron y mañana te los enviare

- Bien gracias Minerva – Molly tomo un poco de polvos flu y grito "Callejon Diagon" y desapareció en las llamas verdes

- Chicos cuando llegue el profesor Dumbledore lo enviare a la madriguera

- Profesora, tendremos la oportunidad de ver a mis abuelos? –dijo James

- Lo dudo mucho –dijo la profesora – Felices fiestas – y desaparecieron en las llamas verdes

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió dejando entrar el aire, la profesora levanto la mirada y se topo con los ojos de el licántropo que alguna vez fue uno de sus alumnos mas destacados, parecía cansado y abatido, quizás no habia sido buena idea enviar a los visitantes con el.

- Remus bienvenido

- Minerva –dijo el – Como esta Harry?

- Bien, lo he visto esta mañana en la clase de transformaciones y además de tener una ceja amarilla, todo esta perfecto ¿Por qué la pregunta?

- Como ha reaccionado con haber visto a sus padres y a Sirius?

- Potter vio a Lily y a James? Imposible

- Sirius y James lo han estado diciendo una y otra vez que su hijo, que Kreatcher, solo me llama la atencion de que el mencionara que era idéntico a Lily siendo que es un reflejo de el mismo

- Ah –dijo la profesora sintiendo que el aire volvia a sus pulmones – Bueno, -dijo ella tomando asiento – Remus no te comente anoche, porque habían sucedido muchas cosas, pero ellos no fueron los únicos que llegaron

- A no? Quien mas?

- Bueno no vienen de la misma época, de hecho ni siquiera provienen de este siglo

- A que se refiere? Acaso Merlin ha vuelto?

- No –dijo ella intentando evitar el tono sarcástico de su ex alumno – De hecho vienen del futuro, ellos son los hijos de Ron y Ginny Weasley

- Que esta diciendo? Los nietos de Arthur volvieron en el tiempo ¿Por qué? –dijo poniéndose de pie

- No lo se, ayer mismo sucedió, ahora ellos estarán en la madriguera

- Cree que sea conveniente

- Creo que puedo confiar en ellos, por lo que vi no cambiarian su futuro, entonces no afectaran su pasado, que es nuestro presente

- Pero que debo hacer, ellos no se quedaran tranquilos, de hecho Lily ya tiene sus propias conclusiones

- Estoy segura que tarde o temprano lo descubrirán – dijo ella con pesar – espero que sea mas tarde que temprano, pero debemos evitar que cambien el pasado

- Yo no lo hare –dijo el licántropo – De hecho si hubiera sido Peter el que hubiera viajado en vez de Sirius, lo hubiera matado yo mismo… -dijo mirándola a los ojos

- Te comprendo Remus, pero piensa en las consecuencias de tus actos

- Gracias profesora lo tomare en cuenta, y digame donde están estos chicos

- Estan en la Madriguera, puedes pasar a verlos si lo deseas

- Gracias, volveré a casa, deje solos a los chicos porque Dora esta de guardia, asi que debo regresar lo antes posible. – El castaño se dio la media vuelta y salió de la oficina para dirigirse a Hogsmeade, pues mientras sus hechizos estuvieran activos en la casa no podría aparecerse.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Lily mantuvo a los chicos a la expectativa del periódico, se puso a ver la televisión con ellos sentados a un lado, que miraban de reojo el rollo de papel que tenía en la mano, pero ella parecía encantada con el programa que estaba viendo. Después de varias horas ella apago la televisión y se estiro sin soltar el periódico

Vamos Lils!!! –dijo James – Deja de torturarnos

Porque no les gusto el programa? Bueno creo que es hora de leer las noticias

Vaya –dijo Sirius – Al fin después de cinco largas horas de tevelisión. Como se entretienen viendo eso –dijo el chico

Bueno tu no estuviste todo el tiempo viéndola –dijo James – te dormiste desde el principio

Y quien resulto ser el asesino –dijo Srius

Vaya quieren leer o no? –dijo la chica riéndose de ellos. Abrio el periódico y notaron que en la portada se veía una foto de un chico de no mas de 14 años con lentes redondos y cabello indomable, siendo flashado una y otra vez y debajo de se podía leer " ¿El Elegido? ¿Nos salvara o será nuestra destrucción?

_Durante casi 16 años el mundo mágico se ha visto libre de la maldad que tanto temor ocasiono el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado ahora vuelve una época de oscuridad. Tendremos salvación? (la historia completa en las pag. 14-20)_

- James eres tu!!! –dijo Sirius mirando la foto

- Claro de que no, nunca use el cabello así además mira su cicatriz –dijo señalando la cicatriz que se veía en la frente intentando ser oculta por los mechones rebeldes

- Pero porque dice el Elegido? –dijo Lily – Elegido para que?

- Porque no lo leemos –dijo Canuto – Asi salimos de las dudas, Lily dio una vuelta al periódico y se topo con una corta nota que tenia el nombre de uno de los presentes.

- Mira Lily –dijo Sirius – Estoy mencionado en el periódico

- Y como sabes que eres tu? –dijo el

- Claro que soy yo, no va a ser el tonto de mi hermano Regalus o si? Yo soy mas importante –dijo el sonriendo con superioridad

- Quieres que lo lea? –dijo Lily

- Te estás tardando –dijo poniéndose de pie y comenzando a caminar como esperando que le anunciaran que fue nombrado Ministro de magia.

- Dice… "_**Nuevas averiguaciones en el caso de Black" **__"hace seis meses se anuncio la muerte del famoso asesino Sirius Black, rememorando los hechos el Sr. Black habia sido nombrado guardian del fidelio de la Familia Potter, mas rompió este poderoso encantamiento, entregandolo a manos de el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, para asi dar paso a los Potter, después de eso asesino a sangre fría al mago Peter Pettigrew y a una gran cantidad de muggles, por lo cual estuvo prisionero en Azkaban 12 años, hasta que logro hace dos años escapar para así terminar el trabajo que el Señor Oscuro tenia para el, acabar con Harry Potter, el niño que vivió…" _

- IMPOSIBLE –dijo James gritando – Sirius eso no es verdad

- SOY UN ASESINO! –dijo tomando entre las manos el periódico y lanzándolo hacia la chimenea donde comenzó a arder lentamente

- Sirius claro que no –dijo James impotente – Tu nunca… - dijo acercándose

- NO TE ME ACERQUES! –grito Sirius, se sentó en el suelo y oculto la cabeza entre las rodillas. Lily miro a su novio que miraba con preocupación a su mejor amigo, la pelisroja sentía las lagrimas correr por sus mejillas, acaso todo eso era verdad? La puerta que daba al exterior se abrió y dio paso a Remus que cargaba una bolsa de comida y varias cervezas de mantequilla. Este los miro y supo que algo habia pasado.

- Se encuentran bien? –dijo el castaño dejando las cosas – que ha pasado

- Nosotros … -dijo Lily, pero las palabras no salian de su boca y comenzó a llorar ocultándose entre sus manos, James no sabia que hacer, debía quedarse al lado de su mejor amigo o ir hacia su novia. Camino hacia la chica y la abrazo

- Soy un asesino –dijo Sirius con la mirada perdida – Los asesine, POR MI CULPA ELLOS MURIERON –dijo mirando a Remus, que al ver el reflejo de sus ojos era como ver a su viejo amigo torturándose cada noche por la muerte de los Potter.

- Can… -dijo James – Hey amigo! No es así, tu nunca harías algo como eso, somos hermanos

- Asesine a Peter

- Debe haber un error –dijo James mirando a Remus que no había dicho una palabra – Es un error verdad

- Como lo supieron? –dijo Remus

- Lo… lo leímos en el profeta –dijo Lily – lo siento

- Esta bien, tarde o temprano se iban a enterar –dijo el castaño

- Estas acaso diciendo que es verdad? Sirius no es ningún asesino!!!- dijo James poniéndose de pie y apuntando con la varita a Remus, como si de esa manera fuera a sacarle la verdad al castaño. Remus lo miro a los ojos y movió la varita del chico de gafas hasta que la bajo completamente -

- No esperen que les cuente todo –dijo el chico acercándose a Sirius y entregándole una cerveza de mantequilla- pero aclararé este asunto

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

La Señora Weasley caminaba acompañada de los chicos por el callejón Diagon, desde donde viajarían a la madriguera, se detuvo a comprar lo que necesitaba para la cena, asi como algunas cosas mas.

Rose que has comprado? –dijo su primo mirando las bolsas que cargaba en las manos

Bueno unos regalos para los tíos y también para papa y mamá

Chicos no será eso necesario –dijo Molly – No se molesten y no gasten su dinero

Esta bien, siempre papa nos da algo –dijo Rose – Y tio Harry para cada año y no lo habia gastado

Yo si –dijo el – pero ire a comprar algo que regalarles –dijo el chico corriendo y entrando a Zonko

Bien vamos alla –dijo Molly – Despues iremos a la tienda de tus tíos

Los tres caminaron entre la multitud, Molly se reia con sus nietos de lo que le platicaba, de sus hermanos y de cómo cada verano iban a la madriguera a pasar tiempo con ellos

Si que tienen primos

Por supuesto –dijo James – Somos muchos y…

Mamá que haces aquí? –dijo una voz detrás de ellos. Rose y James voltearon a ver quien hablaba y era un chico que podrían decir que era George, pero sabían que no era así.

Fred, querido! –dijo Molly - íbamos a tu tienda

Ah bien –miro a los chicos y luego a su madre – Y quienes te acompañan?

Ah ellos –dijo ella mirándolos – quiero que conozcas a tus primos Rose y James Weasley

Primos –dijo el – Pues encantado, pasen se que se divertirán en nuestra tienda – los chicos miraron la tienda y entraron sonrientes, les encantaba entrar a la tienda de sus tíos.

Y ellos de donde salieron? Porque nunca habia oído de ellos

Bueno –dijo ella nerviosa – Recuerdas a la tía Abuela Tessi, bien ella me escribió y me dijo que enviaría a sus nietos a pasar un tiempo con nostros, ya sabes que casi no pasamos tiempo con ellos porque su padre es contable y además…

Bien –dijo Fred – Porque te enlias tanto, va a venir también la tía Abuela Tessi, porque debere inventar algo para quitar su olor de la casa

Fred –dijo ella siguiendo a su hijo que entro riendo a la tienda.

Cerraremos en veinte minutos y nos iremos con ustedes –dijo George saliendo de detrás de un estante – Chicos les gusta algo en general

Pues me encanta comprar las bo… -dijo James

Porque no nos enseñas que tienes tío –dijo Rose

Tío? –dijo George mirando a su hermano

Bueno ellos son nietos de la abuela Tessi – dijo Molly otra vez intentando no ser descubierta, definitivamente no era buena para mentir

Genial nunca crei ser un tío tan joven –dijo Fred – Entonces vengan vamos a ver que se pueden llevar a casa – y los guio a la parte trasera.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Remus parecía no encontrar las palabras, Sirius jugaba con la botella que el le habia dado pero no se habia movido de su lugar.

Sirius lo que leyeron en el periódico es lo que todos creen, lo que yo creía hasta hace dos años que escapaste de Azkaban –dijo el mirando el suelo. James miro asombrado a Remus por las palabras que había dicho su amigo

Pero creiste que el nos asesino? Como es posible eso? –pregunto James

Se que deben creer que no soy un buen amigo, en verdad he cargado con esto todo el tiempo, cada año de mi vida, y en verdad Sirius lo he lamentado –dijo al verse reflejado en la mirada gris de su mejor amigo – Despues de que graduamos de Hogwarts los tres nos unimos a una asociación creada por Dumbledore, llamada la Orden del Fenix

Dora lo menciono, tienen una sede, mas no pueden volver allí verdad? –dijo Lily

Asi es, pero eso es otra cosa –dijo el mirando a su amiga, por lo visto sabia mas de lo que habia dicho.

Lily y James estaban esperando a su primer hijo, mientras luchábamos contra Voldemort y sus secuaces, se difundió una profecía, la cual solo dos personas conocían su contenido, y fue escuchada una parte por un seguidor de Voldemort, este en base a esa profecía marco a los Potter como su objetivo, pero en realidad su objetivo era el niño que aun no nacia

NO! –dijo Lily abrazando a su novio

Pero porque??? –dijo James molesto

Y yo fui ese traidor? –pregunto Sirius

Ante mis ojos y los de los demás si, tu siempre fuiste considerado el mejor amigo de James, es por esto que cuando pensaron en resguardarse bajo el fidelio se te llamo para ser el guardian. Pero algo que nadie supo fue que tu en confidencia de los Potter cambiaste de opinión cediéndole el resguardo de ellos a manos del que era el verdadero traidor, el los entrego a Voldemort, tu al saber esto después de la muerte de ellos fuiste tras el

Peter –dijo Sirius – Peter los traiciono

Asi es, cuando lo tenias acorralado mato a una gran cantidad de muggles y se corto un dedo, dejándote solo en la escena del crimen, a falta de testigos fuiste encerrado en Azkaban sin derecho a juicio y allí estuviste por doce años, hasta que escapaste.

Entonces no fui yo –dijo Sirius sintiendo como el nudo que tenia en el corazón de pronto se soltaba. Y las lagrimas comenzaron a fluir por sus ojos – no fui yo, no los traicione - James se acerco a el y le tenido la mano al levantarse se abrazaron, sabiendo que nada, ni la muerte quebrantaría eso que les unia.

Si no hubiera ocurrido el accidente del ministerio donde moriste, todo se hubiera resuelto para ti, mas desgraciadamente te perdimos.

Pero y mi hijo? –dijo Lily – Es el de la foto? Es el Elegido

Asi es, por desgracia –dijo el – Y esto es lo único que hablare de el, Sirius, Harry James Potter es tu ahijado y en verdad te apreciaba- hizo un movimiento de varita y aparecio una caja de madera la cual abrió y saco un pergamino viejo y arrugado. – Toma, esta es una de las primeras cartas que recibiste de el.

Sirius miro el papel como si allí fueran a confirmar que todo lo que Remus le habia dicho era mentira. – Puedo leerlo en voz alta? – pregunto mirando al castaño

Si tu lo deseas así –dijo el sonriendo

Bien –miro la carta la caligrafía estaba escrito en verde y sonrió al ver que era parecida a la de Cornamenta

Vamos dinos que dice? –dijo James ansioso. Sirius se aclaro la garganta y comenzó a leer.

"_**Querido Canuto. No había tenido la oportunidad de agradecerte la saeta de fuego que me enviaste después de que perdí mi Nimbus 2000" **_

Saeta de Fuego? –dijo James

Es una escoba, ambas son escobas – Dijo Remus

Mi hijo es jugador de quidditch? Pregunto con ojos emocionados

Estoy leyendo –dijo Sirius mas animado que unos minutos antes.

_**Se que debe ser difícil para ti tener que estarte ocultando, pero me da gusto que estés bien y fuera de ese terrible lugar, gracias por lo que me contaste de mamá y papá, ahora se un poco mas de ellos además de lo que me ha contado el profesor Lupin, empiezo a armar la historia de su vida con cada relato y me siento muy feliz. **_

_**Debo decirte que gracias a ti creo que este verano será el mejor que pase con estos muggles, pues temen que mi padrino el asesino maniático suelto se entere de que me tratan mal e intente ir asesinarlos mientras duermen. Pero espero poder pronto aceptar tu propuesta. **_

_**Tus cartas son de mucho animo para mi, pues siento que cada vez te conozco un poco mas y estamos recuperando el tiempo perdido, estoy seguro que papá se debe estar muriendo de celos donde este, pues eres el padre que nunca tuve. En dos días vendrán por mi, ya sabes quienes, me han invitado a ir a la copa de Quidditch, al parecer es una oportunidad única en la vida, asi que vendrán en unos días y pasare el resto del verano con ellos, quisiera que pudieras venir con nosotros. Pero espero verte pronto, y si el director te da la oportunidad espero verte antes de iniciar clases. Estamos en contacto. Cachorro. **_

Los tres sonrieron ante lo que decía el chico, el corazón de James brincaba de orgullo al igual que el de Sirius, pues ambos sabían que el protegería al chico ante todo, y Lily no sabía si debía alegrarse o estar triste, su hijo habia crecido sin ellos, viviendo con muggles, quizás este viaje tenia el propósito de cambiar su futuro y el pasado de su hijo. Sorio a Remus y los chicos que bailaban de felicidad.

Remus gracias –dijo Lily

No hay problema –dijo el soltando un gran suspiro mientras se preguntaba si habia hecho lo correcto.

_**Fin capitulo 3**_

_**Bien y diganme que tal? les ha gustado, bueno espero que la carta que escribio Harry a Sirius haya estado bien, me puse a pensar que pensaria Harry de Sirius, solo lo habia visto por un poco de tiempo, su unica comunicacion era por cartas pero era lo que el en verdad deseaba, asi que salió eso... **_

_**Bueno si tienen algun comentario o quejas no DUDEN EN DEJARLAS PRESIONANDO EL BOTON QUE DICE REVIEWS **_ _**creanme que no le haran daño a nadie en cambio me alegra leer sus comentarios y me anima a saber que esta buena la historia. **_

**En fin, los dejo espero subir pronto el siguiente capitulo... **

**IRES **


	4. Comprendiendo la realidad

**Discleimer... esta historia esta basada en la Serie Harry Potter de Jk Rowling, sin fines de lucro...**

**Hola a todos!!! Mil gracias por leer, por sus reviews por sus alertas en fin, me alegra encontrar mi bandeja con correitos (eso no significa que nadie me escribe heeeeee T_T") jajaja pero sus notas son de super animo para mi. **

**Es por esto que decidi escribir este capitulo, es corto pero yo en mi mente lo llame "interludio" jaja solo es un poco de musica para continuar con lo demas jaja esta bien, ya casi esta el siguiente capitulo asi que mientras termina de cocerse disfruten este. Los dejo y nos vemos al final....**

**Capitulo cuatro**

**Comprendiendo la realidad**

La casa estaba completamente en silencio, habían pasado muchas horas desde que había escuchado las palabras de Remus. Se había encerrado en su habitación poco tiempo después, y había comenzado a llorar, lloro sin poder detenerse. Pensando en Remus su amigo, su colega como prefecto, el único que la escuchaba cuando James la hacía enojar hasta las lágrimas. El único que comprendía el porqué ella quería a Severus, porque aunque James y Sirius lo odiaran y fuera mutuo ese sentir para ella siempre sería Severus aquel chico que le hablo de un mundo mágico al que pertenecía e iría al ser mayor, el único que le ayudo a ser verdaderamente quien era. Remus había vivido en soledad este tiempo, el único merodeador sobreviviente, y por lo que Remus decía solo tenía a Tonks y a su hijo en quien preocuparse. Se miro en el espejo y vio sus ojos rojos hinchados de tanto llorar. Debía agradecerle a la chica por estar con él.

Intento dormir pero no podía conciliar el sueño, se puso de pie y salió de la habitación, no quería estar sola, no ahora que el futuro le parecía aterrador. Camino por la oscura casa y se detuvo frente a una puerta, ella toco el pomo de la puerta y lo giro, no estaba cerrado con llave. ¿Era correcto? Entro y vio que una lámpara estaba encendida.

- Sabíamos que vendrías –dijo la voz de Sirius desde una de las camas – Pasa

- Gracias, no quería estar sola –dijo ella James se corrió en su cama y le hizo espacio para que se acomodara.

- Estas bien? –pregunto el chico de gafas al verle los ojos enrojecidos

- Es que fueron demasiadas cosas, demasiada información, como pudo suceder todo esto?

- Al parecer el futuro es peor de lo que pensábamos, o lo que yo pensaba por lo menos –dijo Sirius – Creí que lo peor era que mi hermano fuera un seguidor de Voldemort y ahora me topo con que uno de mis mejores amigos es un espía

- Probablemente aun no lo sea –dijo Lily – Podemos evitar que suceda así, quizás por eso viajamos

- Pero y si no, crees que será sensato? –dijo James

- James por supuesto que es sensato –dijo Sirius sentándose para mirar a su mejor amigo – Crees que sobrevivir no es sensato

- Si tienes razón, tienes razón –dijo James

- Entonces debemos averiguar todo lo posible sobre nuestro tiempo y… - Sirius no termino pues James lo había interrumpido

- Sabes quiero conocer a mi hijo

- Pero ya lo conoces –dijo Sirius – O no Lils?

- Si lo vimos aquella vez, nos dijo que se llamaba James

- Sí, pero no creo que sea él, por lo que creo y que Lunático lo ha llamado su nombre es Harry, Harry Potter

- Es un lindo nombre –dijo Lily – Es el nombre de mi abuelo

- Lo llamaremos como tu abuelo? Eso está muy bien, pero me hubiera gustado que se llamara como yo

- Vamos podemos tener… -dijo Lily pero guardo silencio, sabía que eso era imposible

- Nada de malos pensamientos, cambiaremos lo que ha pasado, nuestro futuro aun no se escribe verdad?

- Si tienes razón.

- No me había dado cuenta –dijo James

- Queeeeeeeee? –pregunto Sirius en medio de un bostezo

- Que estamos durmiendo en un estudio –dijo prestando atención a los libros que había a su alrededor, sabes que podemos hacer? – pregunto el chico de cabello rebelde

- No qué?

- Leer –dijo James y sonrió ante la expresión de Sirius – Podemos descubrir nuestro pasado

- Tienes razón

- Lily tu que… -dijo tocando su hombro, pero la chica ya había cedido al sueño y abrazaba su almohada en medio de una media sonrisa

- Creo que no podrá hacer nada –dijo Canuto

- Entonces muévete –dijo James – Tenemos mucho trabajo

- Oye pero esta es mi cama

- Si pero yo no compartiré la cama con ella –dijo el solemne

- Qué??? Porque es una chica

- Si pero no cualquier chica, es mi futura esposa, así que a ti te toca en el suelo –dijo James

- Porque? – pregunto Sirius

- Es más fácil dormir para ti en el suelo con tu forma animago

- Si al cabos al perro que verdad? –dijo Sirius levantándose y transformándose en su forma animaga

- Vamos Sirius – dijo el – le diré a Lily que me acompañe a comprarte la moto que tanto deseas –dijo el sonriente, el perro dio un ladrido y se tumbo en la alfombra cerca del fuego

- Buenas noches amigo –dijo James antes de terminar y apagar la lámpara.

James no podía conciliar el sueño pronto el cuarto quedo sumido en oscuridad, pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo que estaba pasando, se puso de pie y salió de la habitación, no quería despertar a Canuto y menos a Lily, si él se sentía impactado por lo ocurrido no quería saber cómo estaba el corazón de su novia.

Sirius levanto la cabeza y vio salir a su mejor amigo, sabía que debía dejarlo solo, quizás el se sentía tan vacio como él lo estaba. No podía describir el sentimiento que se había apoderado de su corazón y que no podría borrar nunca. Como llegaron a esa situación, el conocía a Peter, lo conoció en sus primeros días de Hogwarts, Remus, él y James ya habían fortalecido sus lazos de amistad, con el tiempo él se fue uniendo a su grupo, el necesitaba quienes lo protegieran y ellos necesitaban a alguien a quien proteger, bueno eso es lo que sentían.

El no era apuesto como el resto de los tres, no era tan inteligente ni buen mago, pero siempre los cubría y le tocaba la peor parte, pero aun así eran merodeadores y todos eran uno, no podía negar que las primeras veces que él quiso ser parte de ellos el no deseaba a ese chico con ellos, afectaba su imagen, pero James lo acepto y los hizo aceptarlo, pero ahora se daba cuenta que su presentimiento era correcto, el era tan despreciable que entregaría a sus mejores amigos por su propia seguridad. Se des transformo y miro a la chica que dormía en la cama, su sonrisa poco a poco había desaparecido y podía ver que tenía un dejo de tristeza que aun en sus sueños se reflejaba, todos estaban sufriendo por un pasado terrible y un futuro incierto.

Saco de su bolsillo la carta que le había entregado su mejor amigo y se sentó en el suelo a la luz de la luna a releerla nuevamente, quizás esas cartas habían sido su mejor consuelo para superar la pérdida de su mejor amigo.

James cerró la puerta con cuidado y entro en la cocina después de lo que había dicho Remus como esperaban que pudiera dormir. Vio que la luz de la cocina estaba encendida y se acerco, allí en la mesa estaba Remus tomando un café mientras leía un pergamino.

- Como te encuentras Cornamenta? –pregunto Remus

- Confundido –dijo el – Todo fue demasiado

- Lo siento, creo que no debí –dijo el apretándose el puente de la nariz

- No te disculpes, sabes has sido muy fuerte –dijo James sonriéndole

- A que te refieres?

- Bueno, tú has sobrevivido a todo esto, mírate has salido adelante, creo que yo no lo hubiera logrado si hubiera sido al revés. No imagino la vida sin ninguno de ustedes y tu viviste 16 años sin nosotros

- Sé que tu también lo habrías logrado – le sonrió tristemente

- Y dime Harry ha sido un buen niño?

- Lo fue, aunque yo lo conocí hasta que tuvo 13, no niego que logré averiguar donde vivía y de vez en cuando me paseaba por su barrio –dijo el sonriendo con tristeza

- Pero porque?

- Oh James –dijo Remus – Las cosas han sido difíciles tanto para mí como para él, me siento culpable al pensar que Voldemort debió haber escogido a otro niño que a el

- Pero entonces si no estuvo contigo, con quien vivió? –pregunto el chico de cabello indomable mirando a su mejor amigo

- James sabes que no puedo decirte eso –dijo el

- Rayos Remus –dijo dando un golpe en la mesa – Es mi hijo

- Lo sé, crees que yo no lo sé, crees que no quisiera cambiar las cosas? Que tu pudieras ir y cambiar el futuro, lo deseo James pero las cosas no son así –dijo el

- Entonces porque no lo haces? –dijo James mirándolo con suplica

- lo sabrás –dijo el

- Entonces puedo, puedo saber algo de él, algo sin importancia, dime es el chico al que conocí.

- No lo creo –dijo el – El se parece a ti, pero tiene los ojos de su madre – Remus se levanto y abrió un cajón de la cocina y saco un sobre de el – Toma

- Wow, es increíblemente apuesto –dijo James sonriendo – Y tiene los ojos de ella

- Si, esa foto se la tomaron en cuarto año, participo en el torneo de los tres magos

- En verdad? Pero fue suspendido

- Si, Hogwarts fue la sede, y él fue el ganador

- El ganador! –dijo el – En verdad?

- Si, Harry siempre se ha visto rodeado de buenos momentos y también algunos malos, y eso es lo ha convertido en el chico que es, además tiene buenos amigos

- Tiene a su grupo de merodeadores

- Bueno no de hecho tiene un ejercito

- Un ejército? Como son más de tres?

- No sé cuántos son en realidad, pero bueno tiene muchos aliados, pero tiene dos buenos amigos Ron y Hermione y sabes es bueno jugando al quidditch

-Eso me lo habías dicho, que posición juega?

- Es buscador

- Lo sabía! –dijo el

- Y dime a quien le debo todo, quien lo ha cuidado todo este tiempo, debo compensárselo

- Ellos no merecen más que tu gratitud por mantenerlo con vida, aunque eso fue por temor más que por amor

- A que te refieres?

- El vivió con unos muggles, pero no debes preocuparte por ellos

- Bien gracias por todo Remus –dijo James – me iré a acostar.

- Descansa –dijo el dándole una mirada a su amigo y salió de allí.

Remus miraba sus manos, que podía decirle a James que su niño vivía infeliz con sus únicos parientes vivos que lo único que hicieron con él fue tratarlo como un esclavo, que lo único que él conoció fue desprecio y malos tratos. No podía decirle eso, como explicarle que desde que entro al colegio su vida había comenzado a correr peligro una y otra vez por aquel al que creía muerto desde hace mucho tiempo. Siendo casi asesinado por un basilisco en su segundo año, donde sacando el león que era había logrado sacar la espada de Griffyndor, algo que no cualquier estudiante haría.

No podía negar que aquel chico que había conocido hace unos cuantos años le había recordado a su mejor amigo y ahora le costaba verlo sufrir por la muerte de su padrino, habría deseado haber sido él el que hubiera caído tras del velo, Dora hubiera salido adelante tarde o temprano, pero Harry no estaría solo, se sumergió en estos pensamientos y las lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos, nunca lloraba pero ahora le era imposible no hacerlo

- Amor porque no vienes a dormir? –dijo la chica de cabello rosa poniendo su mano en el hombro de su novio

- Si iré en un momento

- Ven vamos ya, no hay nada más que hablar, no ahora –dijo el – vamos a dormir necesitas descansar y yo también. Mañana será un nuevo día y podemos ver que haremos para noche buena – el levanto la mirada y se topo con la sonrisa de su novia, eso era lo único que lo mantenía a flote cada día y estaba eternamente agradecido por tenerla.

**Fin Capitulo cuatro... **

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

**Que tal? no se creo que cada uno reacciono de distinto modo, y pues Remus no puede decir mas, que impotencia verdad? que harias tu? decir la verdad esperando que el pasado cambie aceptando las consecuencias o te quedabas con lo que tienes? Yo no se, asi que no les dire que haran en el fic :p **

**Dos cosas mas, ya vieron el boton que esta aqui abajo que dice reviews, no olviden pinchar alli y dejar sus comentarios = tambien sus notas si les gustaria ver algo en especial, no crean que no tomo en cuenta sus reviews, pero no pienso cambiar las parejas ya formadas por JK, luego los niños no existirian y pues que lio no? Pero no se preocupen habra algo de celos entre ellos... ya veran **

**Y segundo les dejo un adelanto del capitulo siguiente... **

* * *

_Ginny y James entraron en el cuarto que compartía con Rosie y ella cerró la puerta._

_- Ahora porque no hablamos tu y yo – dijo Ginny mirando a James_

_- Nosotros? –dijo James sintiéndose de pronto acorralado_

_- Sí, porque estas tan nervioso_

_- Yo… -dijo el – Por nada_

_- Sabes estoy intrigada por ti, pareces conocer a toda mi familia y nosotros es la primera vez que te vemos_

_- Si pero eso es porque… bueno la abuela Molly habla de ustedes_

_- Sera por eso? En realidad eres un Weasley?_

_- Si por supuesto, mi madre siempre me lo dice, dice que me parezco a mi tío… a su hermano_

_- Pero creí que solo tenía hermanas tu madre_

_- He si bueno… _

_- Entonces basta de mentiras, que haces aquí?_

_- Estoy de visita _

_- Es tu verdad?_

_- Si_

_- Y de donde vienes? – James sabia que lo había descubierto, porque Rosie no había bajado con él. James guardo silencio y miro al suelo nunca había podido mentirle a su madre– Esta bien, entonces te leeré algo muy interesante y no quiero que me interrumpas te parece? –dijo ella mirándolo de manera intimidatoria_

_- Ok –dijo dejándose caer en la cama, con cada palabra que pronunciaba James deseaba desparecer de ese tiempo. _

* * *

**_Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo... IRES_**


	5. Ranas de chocolate

**Discleimer... Todos los personajes son de Rowling y demas... yo solo escribo mis ideas locas en base a estos personajes sin fines de lucro**

**

* * *

**

**Bueno que tal, casi no los dejo descansar jajaja bueno aquí esta el quinto capitulo de este fic, bueno este esta un poco mas largo que el anterior, pero como les dije solo era un interludio, pero el que sigue si tardare mínimo una semana x que tengo mucho que hacer en estos días pero intentare actualizar lo antes posible. **

**Gracias por sus comentarios, por que han leído este fic y por que me han agregado como favorito, espero que siga siendo así... **

**Ahora si les dejo el siguiente capitulo... Disfrútenlo, y que me imagino que por el simple nombre del capitulo pueden atar los cabos del adelanto que les deje en el capitulo anterior...**

**Capitulo Cinco**

**Ranas de Chocolate**

La madriguera se encontraba a rebosar, todos estaba en casa, la Señora Weasley corría de un lado a otro.

- Chicos a ver pongan atención porque tenemos más invitados este año que el pasado y asignare las habitaciones, Tonks querida, Remus pasara la navidad con nosotros? –dijo la mujer dirigiéndose a la auror que reía con Ginny

- Este año no Molly, el, bueno Albus le asigno algo y no podrá venir, pero probablemente vengamos a cenar

- Bien, Fred y George, este año no tendrán que darle a Bill lugar en su habitación y ustedes –dijo señalando a Ron y a Harry - se quedaran en el desván

- Quien más vendrá mama? – pregunto Ginny

- En un segundo les diré, Ginny como este año Hermione no vendrá a pasar la fiesta aquí compartirás la habitación con Fleur. – La pelirroja ante este hecho quiso replicar mas la mirada de su madre la calló -Y a si todos deberíamos estar cómodos. Bueno de todas maneras, tendrán una cama

- Sabes quién llego? – pregunto Ginny a Ron

- Ni idea –dijo el pelirrojo mirando a su mejor amigo

- Vaya han despertado chicos –dijo Molly mirando hacia la escalera

- Ustedes? –dijo Ginny – que hacen aquí?

- Los conocen? – pregunto Molly

- Quienes son ellos? – pregunto Dora, miro bien a los chicos era como ver a una réplica de Hermione y otra de Ginny pero con algunas diferencias unas mayores que otras, quizás porque tenía tiempo de no verlos pero casi diría que eran sus hijos… no imposible, quizás el tener a los merodeadores y a Lily en su casa le estaba afectando – Quienes son Molly?

- Es cierto, Ellos son sus primos –dijo Molly sonriente, Ginny miro a Fred y a George los cuales solo giraron los ojos como diciendo a mi no me preguntes. – Su Tía Abuela Tessi los envió a pasar un tiempo con nosotros, son Jaime y Rosie Weasley, se quedaran hasta… bueno un tiempo, y quizás tomen clases con ustedes –dijo Molly – Dependerá de lo que diga el director, ahora Harry, Ron porque no se ponen a pelar raíces para la cena de navidad. James, Rosie quiero que conozcan a Dora Tonks, es un auror

- Encantada –dijo Rosie

- Es un honor –dijo James

- Oye que no son los chicos del colegio? –pregunto Harry a Ron en un susurro

- Mamá que lo hagan ellos –dijo Ron asintiendo con la cabeza

- Ron son invitados –dijo Molly – Ahora mis niños –dijo sonriéndoles – Porque no van a descansar un poco mas, Ginny acompáñalos a ver si tienen todo lo que necesitan

- Si mama –dijo mirándolos con sorpresa y subiendo las escaleras

Ginny los acompaño a el cuarto y entraron los dos, estaban quedándose en el cuarto de Ron todo estaba tapizado en color naranja brillante y negro, de modo que daba su apoyo a los Chudley Cannons

- Y si son mi familia porque no lo dijeron en Hogwarts? –dijo Ginny con las manos en la cintura y usando un tono de voz que hizo que James se encogiera al verla de este modo y perdió toda el habla. Algo que noto la pelirroja – Que están ocultando? –dijo dirigiéndose a James

- No es nada –dijo Rose – Tu madre nos dijo que era una sorpresa –dijo ella usando el tono que Hermione usaba para calmarla – Nos envió la Tía Abuela Tessi

- Y porque no dijiste nada, permití que Dean te golpeara! –dijo Ginny sonrojada dirigiéndose a James

- He si! –dijo el – Ya sabes no fue nada

- Así que mis sobrinos –dijo Ginny sonriendo – Nunca creí que me llamarían tía hasta que alguno de mis hermanos tuvieran hijos –dijo ella sonriendo – Pero en verdad no nos conocemos? –pregunto ella –Podría decir que los he visto en otro lado

- No –dijo ella

- Necesitan algo más?

- No estamos bien –dijo Rose mirando cada vez más molesta a James

- Bien, que estén bien, cualquier cosa mi habitación esta en el tercer rellano de las escaleras

- Gracias

Ginny cerró la puerta y Rose se dio la vuelta hacia James que parecía haber encontrado algo interesante en un poster roído de una esquina

- James Sirius – dijo ella molesta

- Acaso estas enojada? Solo me llamas así cuando…

- Molesta? No porque –dijo sarcásticamente – Casi haces que nos descubran, no tienes porque quedarte sin palabras frente a ella

- Si como no era tu madre la que estaba frente a nosotros

- Pero ella tiene nuestra edad

- Eso no importa tiene la misma mirada –dijo el – No sabes cómo es –dijo el asustado – Puede ser la mejor mama que existe pero cuando se enoja hasta el Elegido le teme

- James contrólate si? No quiero cambiar mi futuro –dijo recalcando las palabras

- Si –dijo el

- Bueno vamos a bajar

- Espera tengo que llevar esto –dijo rebuscando algo en el bolsillo de la túnica, desde que habían llegado no había dejado de pensar en donde estarían sus abuelos y Sirius, de no ser por la plática de su abuela con Tonks no lo habría descubierto, pero sabía que estarían con el ultimo merodeador, y el haría que su padre estuviera con sus padres aunque sea esta vez – Creo que debo limpiar estos bolsillos – dijo fastidiado

- Mama no debió hacerles ese bolsillo expansivo -dijo Rose

- Porque? Son geniales además tú tienes tu bolso de cuentas no? Listo

Dora estaba hablando con Molly cerca de la chimenea

- Entonces no vendrán en noche buena?

- No se–dijo Tonks – Tenemos una visita y creo que será imposible

- Pues tráiganlos, digo no se podrán quedar a pasar la noche porque tenemos casa llena pero espero que puedan venir

- Bueno no lo se

- Espera aquí lleva un poco de tarta de melaza, oh Rosie –dijo al verla bajar - porque no me ayudas a traer algunas cosas que se llevara Dora

- Si abuela

- Así que eres Jaime –dijo Dora

- Si en realidad soy James, pero así me dicen, tu eres Nymphadora Tonks –dijo el – He oído hablar mucho de ti

- De verdad? –dijo ella

- Si, mis padres hablan mucho de ti, de hecho he visto unas… - James enmudeció y miro el suelo

- Unas qué?

- Nada olvídalo –dijo el sonriéndole

- Sonríes igual que Ginny –dijo ella – Vaya si que eres un Weasley –dijo Dora

- Oye antes de que te vayas por favor puedes llevarles esto… -dijo entregando tres paquetes en las manos

- Qué son? – pregunto Dora

- Medallones metamorfagos, dentro trae el hechizo y contra hechizo pero es para que el que lo traiga puesto pueda cambiar sus facciones, como tu

- Como yo –dijo ella mirándolo con reserva

- Sí, bueno es para Lily y los merodeadores –dijo en un susurro

- Como lo sabes?!!! –dijo ella mirándolo preocupada – Que sabes de ellos?

- Bueno los vimos en el castillo, y pues quisiera que pasaran la navidad aquí para que puedan estar con… Harry, sé que no se lo permitirán por ser ellos

- Ok un momento chico, que es lo que sabes sobre ellos y Harry?

- Bueno… yo – Antes de que James pudiera responderle Molly entro en la sala en compañía de Rose

- Es un niño hermoso verdad. Se parece a su madre

- Si es muy interesante –dijo Dora – A ver si volvemos a hablar un día de estos niño, nos vemos

- Que le dijiste? –dijo Rose cuando su abuela los dejo solos

- Nada…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Dora entro en la casa, Remus la estaba esperando en compañía de los merodeadores y Lily, desde la última charla no habían vuelto a tocar el tema y el ambiente parecía más pesado de lo normal.

- Como te sientes cariño? –dijo Dora sonriéndole

- Bien, estoy bien

- Toma, aquí tienes –dijo ella entregándole una copa con un liquido caliente

- Gracias, regresare en unos días –dijo el sonriéndole ante la mirada de preocupación de ella, los tres chicos los miraron sin saber que sucedía

- Saldrás?

- Si yo, tengo una misión que hacer –dijo el

- Y cuando volverás

- Cuando termine la luna llena –dijo Remus

- Amor sabes que no me gusta esto que estás haciendo –dijo ella preocupada

- Vamos, todo estará bien, alguien tiene que hacer este trabajo no?–dijo el sonriéndole – Además solo serán unos días, estaré aquí para antes de noche buena. Ahora tengo que irme – bebió la poción de un trago

- Te acompañamos? –pregunto James mirándolo

- No, esta vez no gracias –dijo el – Compórtense por favor –dijo Remus – Y Lily no intentes sacarle más información a Dora –al decir esto ambas chicas se sonrojaron

- No lo hare

- Si quieren saber algo, al regreso de Dumbledore el se los hará saber - Remus salió de la cocina en compañía de Dora, dejando a los tres chicos llenos de preguntas sin responder

- Así que sopeaste a Dora –dijo Srius

- Si pero, no se mas que ustedes

- Y no nos lo dijiste –le reclamo el – Y así te dices nuestra amiga

- Vamos Sirius no es tan grave –dijo James – Que más puede saber que nosotros no? Ahora lo que quiero saber es a donde va Remus

- Dijo que a una misión – contribuyo Lily

- Es cierto –dijo el – Creo que iré a ver mas tevelision

- Televisión Sirius, y te acompañare –dijo Lily saliendo con él, siendo seguidos por James que no había hablado mucho en los últimos días.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Días después la nieve caía insistentemente afuera de modo que nadie pudo salir ese día Harry había desesperado temprano y tomaba el desayuno en compañía de la Sra. Weasley quien partía nueces con tranquilidad

- Buenos días James –dijo ella mirando al chico que se acababa de levantar, vio al chico de cabello azabache y a él juntos y sonrió, aunque no eran idénticos su parecido era mucho, era extraño que nadie lo notara. – Quieres desayunar?

- Gracias –dijo el sentándose ante un plato de avena caliente – Buenos días Harry

- Hola –dijo el chico sin mas palabras

- Oye yo… -dijo el era la primera vez que se encontraba solo con su padre, siempre se había preguntado cómo sería la vida de él, su papá nunca les hablaba de su vida en la escuela, en realidad evitaba tocar cualquier tema que tuviera que ver con él. Sabía porque era, por ser "el elegido" por tener que luchar con Voldemort, pero en si no sabía mucho, más que lo que su madre le contaba y leía en los libros. Lo miro de reojo y al ver que lo miraba volvió al plato, Molly se percato de esto y decidió dejarlos solos un rato

- Qué pasa? –dijo Harry, pareció comprender y se levanto el mechón de cabello de la frente – Allí esta –dijo el

- No me interesa tu cicatriz –dijo él, Harry lo miro extrañado era la primera persona que no estaba interesado en ver si era verdadera

- Que sucede?

- Bueno, yo, digo eres amigo de mi tío Ron y todos aquí y bueno como es tu familia

- Mi familia? – pregunto el chico de ojos verdes atragantándose con la avena

- Si, digo con quien vives

- Bueno vivo con unos tíos y mi primo

- Y ellos son magos?

- No –dijo el chico – Son muggles

- Ah –dijo James, era la primera vez que escuchaba sobre ellos, su padre nunca les había hablado de ninguno de ellos

- Y que piensan de la magia, les gusta

- No –dijo el – pero porque quieres saber de mi? –pregunto intrigado Harry

- Bueno, por nada en especial –dijo el – he leído mucho sobre ti, pero en realidad no te conozco

- No hay nada interesante que contar

- Pienso que sí, mi abuela dice que tu salvaste al abuelo Arthur de morir en el ministerio atacado por la serpiente de Voldemort –dijo él, los ojos de Harry se abrieron como platos al escuchar lo que el chico decía – y también que tuviste una maestra que te obligo a escribir con tu propia sangre el castigo

- Bueno yo…

- Además de que tío Ron me ha dicho que Myrtle está enamorada a de ti –dijo el – así que…

- Buenos días –dijo Ginny y Rose que aparecieron para desayunar

- Que sucede? –dijo la pelirroja mirando a Harry que miraba sorprendido a James

- Nada, solo hablábamos –dijo el chico – he terminado, compromiso

- Que le dijiste? –pregunto Rosie mirando a Harry salir

- Nada yo solo quería saber un poco mas de el

- Quieres saber de él? Porque? – pregunto Ginny

- Obvio es el niño que vivió –dijo Rose intentando evitar más preguntas indiscretas

- Ah vaya, pues yo puedo contarte un poco sobre el –dijo la pelirroja mirándolo

- No es necesario, ya sabe suficiente verdad? –dijo Rose mirándolo molesta

- Si –dijo el – yo también he terminado – dejo los trastes y fue a tumbarse nuevamente en su cama

Más tarde los chicos jugaban ajedrez mágico, todos habían sido derrotados por Ron quien miraba con superioridad a sus hermanos

- Vamos Ron que acaso has hechizado las piezas? –dijo Fred – Creí que esta vez te ganaría

- De hecho –dijo el – Dumbledore dijo que soy uno de los mejores jugadores que ha visto Hogwarts

- Eso crees tú –dijo James sonriendo

- Dijiste algo? –dijo mirando a James que estaba platicando con Ginny quien miraba sorprendida a su primo

- No, pero, Rosie porque no juegas contra el –dijo el mirando a su prima

- Yo… creo que no –dijo ella mirándolo enojada, porque James siempre tenía que abrir la boca

- Vamos –dijo Ron – Te dejare ganar

- Yo no necesito que me dejen ganar –dijo ella mirándolo ofendida – de hecho soy una muy buena jugadora –dijo levantando una ceja, no quería jugar pero después de eso lo haría

- Es como ver a Hermione repelando con Ron no? –dijo Ginny a Harry

- Sí, creo que extrañamos a Herms, has tenido noticias de ella?

- Esta en Bulgaria –dijo el – Pero no quiero decírselo a Ron ha estado de muy buen humor

- De hecho no fue a Bulgaria, está en Paris –dijo James – Pero se quedo callado cuando dijo eso

- De que hablas? –Pregunto Ginny

- Bueno de que…

- Como hiciste eso? –dijo George acercándose al tablero – Ron sí que estas en problemas - Ron había adquirido un tono ceroso a causa de que Rosie le había quitado las piezas en dos movimientos

- Ron creo que…

- Porque no guardan silencio –dijo mirando el tablero, medito un poco y cuando iba a tomar una pieza Rosie movió la cabeza de forma negativa

- A si? – dijo el pelirrojo molesto, tomo la pieza e hizo su movimiento

- Te lo dije… Jaque mate –dijo Rose sonriéndole con la misma expresión que antes tenía su padre

- Vaya eres nuestra héroe! – Dijo George

- Si te mereces un regalo de la nuestra tienda –dijo Fred

- Ahora que estabas diciendo –dijo Ginny mirando a James que había desaparecido de la sala

- No crees que es muy extraño?

- Qué? –dijo Harry

- El comentario que hizo Jamie

- De qué?

- De que no está en Bulgaria

- Quizás se refería a otra cosa, como tu primo conocería a Hermione, pero ahora que lo mencionas si es extraño, pues hoy en el desayuno me ha dicho sobre lo sucedido con tu padre en el ministerio y me dijo que Ron le había dicho algo sobre Myrtle

- Sobre Myrtle la llorona?

- Si una tontería, pero Ron no recuerda haber hablado de eso con el

- Es extraño –dijo Ginny – Ron se dejo caer en el sillón y miro a la chica que recogía las piezas con cuidado como si fueran objetos vivos

- Parece Hermione – dijo Ginny – siempre hace lo mismo después de que despedazas las piezas

- Tengo sed –dijo Ron poniéndose de pie, molesto, evitaba siempre decir el nombre de la chica para evitar la susceptibilidad de su hermano

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Casi era navidad, Remus caminaba cansado en la cocina, apenas acababa de llegar y los chicos le insistían en ir a pasar las fiestas con los Weasley para así poder conocer a Harry, el caminaba de un lado a otro escuchando las palabras de sus amigos sin saber cómo responderles.

- Saben que es imposible que salgan y porque no dejamos este tema para otro día necesito descansar

- Vamos Remus, - dijo James – Que te ha fatigado tanto? Donde has estado?

- No puedo decirlo –dijo el – Es trabajo de la orden, así como el que ustedes se mantengan aquí

- Pero Remus quiero conocer a mi ahijado –dijo Sirius

- Si y yo a mi hijo

- Pero –dijo Remus – Porque me hacen eso? Saben que no pueden si él los ve puede intentar cambiar el pasado

- Y que tiene de malo? – Pregunto Lily

- Mucho que tal si las cosas son diferentes por eso, ya hice demasiado al decirles lo de Peter y Sirius

- Pero no haremos nada, además podemos evitar que él se haga espía de Voldemort

- No, nos quedaremos aquí

- Creo que tengo una solución –dijo Tonks mirándoles sonriente

- De que hablas? No usaremos multijugos –dijo Remus

- No es eso –dijo ella

- Dinooooooooooooooooooooos! –dijo de manera escandalosa Sirius – Es de vida o muerte

- Bueno, no sé qué tan eficientes sean, pero miren –dijo sacando los tres medallones y mostrándoselos

- Sabes que no funcionan –dijo Remus – Sabes los líos que han ocasionado al ministerio Dora y los propones

- No son esos –dijo Tonks – Son de los Sortilegios Weasley, al parecer si son eficientes

- Que te hace pensarlo?

- Todo lo que hacen ellos funciona

- Deja probarlo –dijo Sirius y se lo coloco alrededor del cuello – Ta taaan! –dijo sonriendo - que tal?

- Te ves igual, solo que con un ridículo collar en el cuello –dijo James

- Si lo siento –dijo Lily riéndose a carcajadas por James

- Espera –dijo Dora –puso su varita en el cuello del chico, leyó el papel que tenía en la mano y dijo el _**"combínate" **_ Los ojos de James, Lily y Remus se abrieron como platos

- Jajajajajajajaja – comenzó a reír James –Sirius, en verdad eres tú? –dijo el

- Pero qué? –dijo al ver el rostro del chico era en forma de corazón con labios gruesos, el cabello se le había aclarado y sus pestañas eran largas

- Qué? –pregunto el chico

- Jajajaja deberías… - todos estaban doblados de la risa, Remus había comenzado a lagrimeas y no podía hablar

- Lo siento creo que me equivoque de medallón –dijo Dora roja como un tomate

- Pero qué? – Sirius corrió al baño para verse en el espejo – Ahhhhhhhhhhh que me hiciste!!! Cámbialo!!! Soy una chica!!!!

- Si lo siento –dijo Dora, ella leyó el papel y Sirius volvió a normalidad

- Vaya si funcionan, pero no sabía que Fred y George vendían esto

- De hecho no lo venden, les he preguntado –dijo ella

- No? Entonces?

- Porque no me lo dices tú, me los dieron los primos de los Weasley para traérselos a los merodeadores, tú sabes por qué? Quieres decirme? –dijo Dora

- Porque no vamos a la habitación –dijo Remus, les entrego los medallones a los chicos – Tengan pruébenlos – se los entrego y salió de la sala en compañía de Tonks

- Ahora sí que pasa??? –dijo ella con las manos en la cintura – Quienes son ellos?

- Bueno –dijo Remus – los has visto?

- Si

- Y qué me dices de ellos?

- De que, son adolecentes, y bueno me parecen extraños

- En qué forma –dijo el

- No me cambies el tema

- Quiero que me digas tu primera impresión

- Bueno, cuando los vi por primera vez, el día que lleve a Harry y a los Weasley a la madriguera, creí ver en ellos a Harry y a Hermione

- Así que se parecen a ellos? –dijo Remus

- Porque dices eso? Son primos, bueno no de ellos pero…

- Es porque en realidad ellos son hijos de Harry y Hermione –dijo Remus

- Qué??? De Harry y Hermione, pero yo creí que Hermione estaba enamorada de Ron y Ginny de Harry –dijo ella de corrido – Como terminaron juntos Harry y Hermione? Como están los Weasley, acaso también viajaron en el tiempo?

- Así es Dora

- Pero, como? Porque? Harry lo sabe? Si son hijos de Harry y Hermione que hacen con los Weasley haciéndose pasar por sus primos –dijo confundida Tonks

- No querida –dijo el sonriéndole, Harry y Hermione son sus padres, pero uno es Potter y el otro es Weasley, si se casan como tu dijiste

- EN VERDAD!!! Harry le hace caso a Ginny!!! – dijo Tonks cambiando su cabello a rosa chicle nuevamente – Ella estará muy feliz, ahora entiendo porque me dijo eso

- Quien?

- James, me hablo como si me conociera, pero no dijo mucho

- Espero que eso no sea problema –dijo Remus – Ahora que lo sabes, si vuelves a ir a la madriguera no puedes decir nada! –dijo el

- Porque?

- Porque no –dijo el – Pero ahora tengo que hacer que los Potter y Sirius no vayan a hacer algo tonto en la cena si es que vamos a ir

- Bueno, yo me voy tengo que ir a trabajar – Dijo Dora sonriente ante la nueva revelación

- Cuídate por favor

- Si lo hare –dijo ella y salió de la casa, más feliz que como se encontraba

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Los días pasaron lentamente entre risas, juegos de quidditch y las visitas de Tonks más a menudo en la madriguera. Una tarde que no nevó todos volaban en las escobas y Ginny que no tenía equipo se quedo abajo de reserva y Tonks se acerco a ella.

- Que piensas de tus primos? –dijo ella mirando a Ginny

- De hecho dicen que son sobrinos, no se algo me huele extraño –dijo ella –Parecen estar al tanto de nosotros, a veces hacen comentarios que no sé como saben, creo que mama se los ha dicho o lo demás, pero cuando pregunto nadie les ha mencionado nada, es raro

- Dime como estas?- dijo ella cambiando de tema

- A que te refieres

- Lo sabes- dijo la chica de pelo rosa – a cierto chico que está volando sobre nosotras en este momento

- Oh –dijo ella restando importancia – Ya lo he olvidado

- De verdad –dijo ella incrédula

- Si, de hecho tengo novio, conoces a Dean

- El de la clase de Ron?

- Así es, es mi novio y nos entendemos muy bien

- Vaya

- Ginny te ha llegado correo – grito Molly en ese momento

- Ves te lo dije –dijo ella – Nos veremos luego

- Si –dijo Dora mirándola entrar en la casa y levantando la mirada para ver como James seguía con la mirada a su madre y Harry no apartaba la vista de James con cara de pocos amigos. Se despidió de ellos con la mano y se desapareció, Remus tenía cosas que hacer y ella debía quedarse en casa con su visita.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Harry bajo de la escoba dando como excusa que estaba cansado, pero la verdad quería ir a ver a Ginny, desde hacía meses algo en el había cambiado, ahora Ginny ya no era la pequeña hermanita de su mejor amigo, mejor dicho era Ginny, la de hermoso cabello rojo y unos ojos en los que se podía perderse que tenía una sonrisa que le derretía y le hacía sentir indefenso, pero a la vez con la fuerza para derrotar el mundo por salvarla.

- Ginny estas bien? –dijo el acercándose a la chica que estaba en la sala

- Si –dijo ella sonriente – Me ha escrito Dean

- Dean? –dijo el chico de gafas con cierto tono de desprecio

- Y que te cuenta

- Que salió de viaje con su madre y padre, que espera que nos veamos pronto y algunas otras cosas

- Vaya genial.

- Harry te molesta Jamie? –dijo Ginny mirando a su amigo

- Molestarme porque?

- Bueno, he visto que él intenta charlar contigo y siempre lo cortas, pareciera que te molesta de alguna manera

- No de que manera puede molestarme – "si acapara el todo tu tiempo y se mete donde no debe" pensó

- Bueno yo creo que ambos se llevarían de maravilla sabes que juega quidditch

- Lo imagine

- Además de que es experto en transformaciones, es tan divertido

- En verdad- dijo el – Deberé tratarlo mejor -el Señor Weasley apareció en la sala en compañía de Remus

- Hola chicos

- Hola papá, hola profesor Lupin –dijo Ginny

- Hola –dijo Harry

- Harry como estas? –dijo su ex profesor acercándose a el

- Bien –dijo el chico en tono seco, sabia a que se refería, aun no podía asimilar la idea, pero hasta ahora el tiempo se estaba llevando el dolor – Díganme se irán ahora? –pregunto Harry

- Porque lo preguntas – dijo el Sr. Weasley

- Debo hablar con ustedes, de algo que sucedió en el colegio antes de salir

- Bien –dijo Arthur – Vayamos a la sala, Ginny porque no sales con tus hermanos

- Está bien –dijo ella sonriéndoles y saliendo de la casa- Estaré afuera con James – Al oír el nombre Remus la miro y después continuo en compañía de Arthur y Harry

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Ginny vio que sus hermanos reían con sus primos. Fred, George y Ron algo les estaba contando que los hacía doblarse de la risa, al igual que Rose aunque parecía molesta por lo que estaba contando no podía dejar de reír

- Qué pasa?

- Este chico, sabes que él y otro llamado Teddy enviaron por correo un retrete del baño de los prefectos por correo

- Que! –dijo Ginny sorprendida

- Si, debiste escuchar como lo hicieron, bueno nosotros nos iremos –dijo George mirando el sendero que se dirigía al pueblo – a ir a visitar a unas muggles muy divertidas, verdad Fred

- Sí, nos vemos

Los cuatro miraron como se iban los chicos mayores al pueblo y ellos debían quedarse en casa, entraron en la cocina y vieron como Molly, Fleur estaban cocinando y preparando todo para la cena del día siguiente. Molly los miro entrar antes de ocuparse de nuevo.

- Chicos no pueden estar aquí, estamos muy ocupadas, y en la sala están hablando los adultos, porque no van arriba

- Si mama –dijo Ginny - Los tres se sentaron en el suelo de la habitación donde ahora estaba durmiendo Ron. Que por ser el desván era muy amplio

- Quieres jugar ajedrez –dijo Ginny

- No –dijo Ron molesto, no había vuelto a jugar desde su derrota ante Rose

- Bien –dijo su hermano molesto

- Estoy aburrida –dijo la pelisroja –metió la mano en el bolsillo y saco una rana de Chocolate

- Tienes uno para mí? –dijo Ron

- No

- Yo tengo espera –dijo James metió la mano en la bolsa del sweater que llevaba y entrego uno a cada uno y a Rosie

- Gracias

James saco el ajedrez y comenzó a acomodar las piezas para jugar contra Rose, que bromea sobre si quería perder en el primer minuto

- Saben diferentes estos chocolates no lo crees? –dijo Ginny

- Están ricos –dijo Ron – pero he terminado de coleccionar las tarjetas, toma te la doy –dijo a Ginny y recibió en la mano también la de Rose

- Yo no las colecciono, no estás –dijo la chica sin mirarla entregándosela a Ginny

- Gracias

Ginny las junto en sus manos y vio que eran de otros colores a los que tenía, James comenzó a bromear con su prima y Ron había tomado una revista para entretenerse aunque veía de reojo el juego que estaba por comenzar. Ginny comenzó a toser y se puso roja de pronto

- Estas bien Ginny? –dijo James mirándola preocupado

- Si yo… - ella se había puesto roja completamente y miro al suelo

- James –dijo ella –porque no vamos abajo –dijo mirándolo a los ojos

- Claro –dijo James sonriéndole de oreja a oreja. Ron miro a su hermana que se había puesto de pie y estaba a punto de salir con James

- Te acompañaremos –dijo Rose poniéndose de pie

- No, solo quiero hablar con James, no hay problema verdad? – dijo dirigiéndose a Rosie

- No adelante, yo jugare con Ron –dijo ella – terminas su juego? –dijo suplicante

- He bien –dijo mirando el tablero - Esta vez no tendré piedad

- Bien –dijo ella, miro a su primo y susurro "Cuidado" James agito la mano como si estuviera espantando algún insecto imaginario. Que podría pasar?

- Si lo hare –dijo siguiendo a su madre, James se sentía emocionado cada día que pasaba al lado de sus padres le encantaba, conocía un poco mas de ellos y como interactuaban era como verlos en su tiempo, siempre pensaban igual y ahora tenía la oportunidad de conocer a su madre sola

Ginny y James entraron en el cuarto que compartía con Rosie y ella cerró la puerta.

- Ahora porque no hablamos tu y yo – dijo Ginny mirando a James

- Nosotros? –dijo James sintiéndose de pronto acorralado

- Sí, porque estas tan nervioso

- Yo… -dijo el – Por nada

- Sabes estoy intrigada por ti, pareces conocer a toda mi familia y nosotros es la primera vez que te vemos

- Si pero eso es porque… bueno la abuela Molly habla de ustedes

- Sera por eso? En realidad eres un Weasley?

- Si por supuesto, mi madre siempre me lo dice, dice que me parezco a mi tío… a su hermano

- Pero creí que solo tenía hermanas tu madre

- He si bueno…

- Entonces basta de mentiras, que haces aquí?

- Estoy de visita hasta que regrese Dumbledore

- Es tu verdad?

- Si

- Y de dónde vienes? – James sabía que lo había descubierto, porque Rosie no había bajado con él. James guardo silencio y miro al suelo nunca había podido mentirle a su madre– Esta bien, entonces te leeré algo muy interesante y no quiero que me interrumpas te parece? –dijo ella mirándolo de manera intimidatoria

- Ok –dijo dejándose caer en la cama, con cada palabra que pronunciaba James deseaba desparecer de ese tiempo.

" _**Harry James Potter, lucho y venció a el que no debe ser nombrado en la segunda guerra, único sobreviviente en dos ocasiones a la maldición imperdonable, Auror destacado en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Esposo y padre de tres hijos "**_

Su único pensamiento ante lo que leía su madre era que había entregado las ranas equivocadas…

- Me dirás quien eres? O te leeré la tarjeta de Hermione Granger, y Ronald Weasley...

Fin Capitulo cinco...

**Esta bien, debo confesarlo, mi nombre es Irma y soy adicta a los reviews!!!! asi que por favor no olviden dejar sus reviews del capitulo y prometo subir lo mas pronto posible jajaja se valen buenos y malos... **

**Ahora les dejare un poco del siguiente capitulo... **

- Sabes James anoche soñé que teníamos nuestro ultimo paseo del año

- Al pueblo, pero no fuimos

- Si lo se, y sabes me hubiera gustado hacerlo

- Porque?

- Pues porque… -ella se sonrojo y bajo la voz hasta casi un susurro – Scorpius me invito a salir

- Queeeeeeeee? – pregunto el chico mirándola sorprendida – Pero es Malfoy

- Y eso que importa!

- Es Malfoy, que acaso no lo sabes?

- El no es un mortifago como su padre –dijo ella – Es diferente

- Y ustedes como conocen a Malfoy? –pregunto Harry entrando, si antes habia tenido sospechas ahora eran mayores

- Que hacen aquí? –pregunto James sorprendido

- Hay que bajar a cenar –dijo Ron palido, su familia tenia tratos con Malfoy

- Que hablaban de el?

- Nada –dijo ella levantándose molesta – Vamos a cenar James ahora

- Si –dijo el chico saliendo por la puerta dejando a Harry y a Ron con un monton de preguntas en la cabeza.

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!!! **


	6. Descubriendo un poco de verdad

Había estado nevando todo el día, los chicos estaban encerrados en la habitación, James jugaba con su snitch dorada, Lily tenía un libro y estaba acostada leyéndolo mientras comía unas varitas de regaliz. Sirius se dejo caer en una silla que estaba junto a él gran estante de libros en el cuarto. James había estado toda la tarde insistiendo en salir, hasta que al fin se había dado por vencido y se acostó a jugar con su snitch.

**Discleimer... bueno ya lo saben no? **

**Hola! Como estan, espero que bien, ya se tarde un poco mas de lo normal, pero bueno ya lo tenia listo pero le agregue unos detallitos al final que me hizo retrasarme, pero al fin esta listo, espero para el siete no tardar mas de una semana pues ya casi esta terminado, solo afino detalles y pienso como va... **

**Gracias a Todos por leer y sus reviews estoy feliz porque casi llegue a los 10 reviews por un capitulo, a ver como me va en el siguiente jajaja! pero estoy saliendo de mi adiccion a reviews. **

**Ya los dejo que sigan leyendo porque los deje en suspenso verdad, bueno Adios y gracias por leer... **

**Capitulo 6**

**Descubriendo un poco de la verdad **

Sirius se estiro y tomo uno de los gruesos libros que estaban más a la mano, no era su hobbie leer como el de Lily o el de Remus, pero a veces encontraba algo más o menos interesante para leer o algún hechizo nuevo que practicar, dio un largo suspiro y leyó "Historia de la Magia moderna, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y Grandes Eventos Mágicos del Siglo XX"

El joven pelinegro se puso a leer la introducción y todo lo referente a las artes oscuras, como su poder había aumentado en tampoco tiempo y mil cosas más, hojeo aburrido las paginas hasta que se detuvo en una línea donde estaba marcado el texto y eso lo había detenido.

"_**Para los grandes estudiosos y magos altamente reconocidos, nos es un misterio aun sin resolver como ha sido posible que aquella noche del 31 de octubre el joven Harry Potter sobreviviera a la maldición imperdonable, en los anales de la historia es el único caso registrado más gracias a este fatal acontecimiento donde murieron los aurores del Ministerio de Magia James y Lily Potter, fue destruido por completo el Señor Tenebroso, el Historiados H. Makin nos dice que esto se debió al efecto de rebote que…"**_

- He James, habrá una pluma y pergamino en el cajón? – pregunto al chico distrayéndolo de su juego

- Porque? Que estás leyendo?

- Nada en particular –dijo el chico

- Lils –dijo James mirando a la chica que parecía entretenida con su lectura – Vayamos a la cocina me enferma ver a Sirius con un libro

- Oye –dijo el moreno ofendido – Si no es que no me guste leer, pero a veces encuentras cosas interesantes

- James –dijo Lily sacando su varita de regaliz de la boca – si te gustan los libros y eres tan inteligente, porque esos comentarios – La pelirroja coloco un separador en su libro y lo cerro

- Bueno ya he leído muchos libros, lo que tengo ganas es de salir

- Y dinos no hay nada que el gran James Potter quiera leer? – pregunto la pelirroja señalando el librero

- Toma –dijo Sirius sacando un libro de donde él había encontrado el suyo – Este te gustara

James se levanto y lo tomo, parecía más ligero de lo que era, era grande y viejo, dio un suspiro y se dejo caer y lo coloco de almohada antes de acostarse

- James –dijo Lily – No piensas leerlo, o lo harás por ósmosis?

- Que! –dijo el – Mas tarde lo leeré

- Chicos hemos llegado –dijo Remus asomándose por la puerta – Que están leyendo?

- La Historia de Hogwarts –dijo Lily dirigiéndole una gran sonrisa, los tres chicos la miraron asombrados

- Otra vez?

- No te aburres- pregunto James

- Lily, esta es qué? –pregunto Remus – La veinteava vez que lo lees

- Si –dijo ella – lo deje a la mitad cuando viajamos, me da gusto que tengas tu copia aquí, te lo dije un día antes de venir, ¿Cómo es que lo recuerdas?

- Bueno –dijo el sonriéndole – Dora trajo de cenar, comida china

- China? –dijo James

- Genial –dijo Lily parándose y saliendo rumbo a la cocina seguido por Sirius que guardo en su bolsillo el pergamino en que estaba haciendo anotaciones

- Vamos? –dijo Remus mirando a James, el cual sonrió y se levanto para salir de la habitación

- Remus me puedes dejar salir contigo un rato

- Sabes que no es posible

- Moriré aquí

- No lo creo - Remus sabía que tarde o temprano el chico de gafas terminaría hartándose de estar encerrado y estallaría, ambos sonrieron y entraron en la cocina donde se escuchaba la atronadora risa de Sirius.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

James no tenía a donde correr, Ginny tapaba la puerta de la habitación y lo miraba intentando saber que pasaba por la mente del chico que había palidecido completamente.

- Que es esta tarjeta es algún tipo de broma?

- Porque crees eso?

- Porque, bueno –dijo ella poniéndose roja – Esto no es verdad?

- Y quien lo dice?

- Harry no está casado y no tiene hijos… de hecho –dijo abriendo un cajón donde su hermano guardaba las tarjetas de las ranas y comenzó a buscar una hasta que la encontró – Esta es la tarjeta de Harry " el niño que vivió"

- Bueno si –dijo James – Pero eso no importa ya has visto el color? Es una nueva edición – algo dentro del le decía que se callara y lo dejara pasar, pero en parte deseaba decirle la verdad

- Entonces me estás diciendo que es real

- Que quieres saber –dijo el

- Quienes son ustedes? Porque saben tanto de nosotros? Son espías?

- No –dijo el tranquilamente en ese tono que Harry tenia y que la hacía desesperar – Ya te lo dijimos

- Tú no eres un Weasley o sí?

-No… - dijo el

- Entonces porque las mentiras? Acaso mama lo sabe?

- Si Molly lo sabe al igual que Arthur, y esto es porque no deberíamos estar aquí

- Bueno me vas a decir o te lo sacare a la fuerza

- Es que… -dijo el – Rose me matará

- Que tampoco es tu prima?

- Si, ella es mi prima y ella si es Weasley

- Que edad tienes? –pregunto Ginny. James la miro a los ojos, tarde o temprano se enteraría dio un largo suspiro y respondió – en verdad

- 16

- Y que hacías en Hogwarts?

- Allí estudio –dijo el – Ginny se que no me creerás pero así es, y es todo lo que puedo decirte

- Entonces si estudias en Hogwarts debía conocerte, pues eres de la edad de mi hermano porque nunca te había visto? – dijo ella nuevamente

- Porque?, porque no pertenezco a este tiempo

- A este tiempo? – dijo ella palideciendo – Entonces de que año eres?

- Porque no lo confirmas en el reveso de la tarjeta allí viene la fecha en que se imprimió.

- QUEEEEEEEEE! –dijo mirando la tarjeta – Es imposible! Por las barbas de Merlín vienen del futuro

- Si – Ella se sentó en la cama y miro al chico que tenía delante – entonces esto es verdad Harry – dijo mirando en la tarjeta al chico que le sonreía era su Harry pero mucho más adulto que como lo había visto hace unos momentos – Se caso

- Si –dijo el sonriendo

- Y tu eres?

- James Sirius Potter –dijo él, los ojos de Ginny se abrieron como platos y miro la tarjeta "padre de tres hijos"

- Eres hijo de Harry? Porque no lo había visto antes? En verdad te pareces a el

- No tanto, creo que me parezco mas a mamá

- Tu madre? –dijo ella – Y quién es? –dijo intentando buscar los rasgos del gran amor de Harry en el chico

- Es una excelente bruja –dijo el disfrutando el martirio que era para su madre, luego se avergonzó de esto – Es… bueno no sé si debo decírtelo

- Porque no? No se lo diré a nadie

- Sabes venimos del año 2023

- 2023? En verdad?

- Si estoy cursando sexto y mi prima quinto

- Y es diferente?

- No –dijo el – Digo todo es parecido, viajamos en el tren, nos recibe Hagrid, el Señor Flinch y Peeves siguen allí, todo es igual

- Ah –dijo Ginny, tenía tanto que preguntarle y no sabía si era correcto. La puerta se abrió en ese instante dejando pasar a Rose que se sorprendió al verlos aquí

- Que están haciendo? –dijo Rose

- Nada, solo hablábamos

- Si de Harry –dijo Ginny enseñándole la tarjeta de Harry bebe

- Ah, bien, ya terminamos dos juegos y nos estamos aburriendo porque no han subido

- Si ya vamos –dijo James subiendo con su prima sabia que ahora las cosas serian más difíciles ahora que su madre conocía un poco de la verdad de donde venían.

- Yo iré por un vaso de agua –dijo Ginny

- Que paso? Porque estabas encerrado con Ginny?

- Nada, ella dijo que éramos extraños y me pregunto sobre de dónde veníamos

- Y que le respondiste?

- Nada, -dijo el – lo mismo que dijo la abuela

James y Rosie subieron al desván este era su cuarto favorito pues allí habían pasado mil días de diversión en compañía de sus primos, y ahora que era el cuarto de su padre y su tío le parecía mágico. Se sentó al lado de su prima frente al tablero donde aún quedaba el resto de las piezas de un difícil juego

- Ya se desocuparon abajo? –dijo Ron

- No lo sé –dijo Rose

- Y Ginny

- Bajo por agua –dijo James dando un suspiro

- Iré a buscar algo de comer, muero de hambre. – tercio Ron

- Algo paso verdad? –dijo la chica mirándolo

- Nada – dijo el evitando la mirada de la chica

- A si? –dijo la chica

- Oye Rose –dijo Ron antes de salir haciendo que los chicos le miraran

- Dime, que pasa?

- Yo quería saber, si podías ayudarme a perfeccionar mis movimientos –dijo el chico sonrojándose un poco – Vi que tienes algunos movimientos que no conocía y bueno…

- Por supuesto –dijo ella con alegría

- En verdad?

- Si,

- Genial

- Oye Harry –dijo Ron al ver a su mejor amigo entrar –Vamos por algo de comer?

- Bien, tengo algunas cosas que comentarte –dijo Harry

- Nos vemos luego Rosie –dijo Ron y salió de la sala con Harry

Rose al ver que al fin estaba sola, saco un enorme libro y comenzó a leer, necesita no descuidar sus estudios, si no, no lograría sacar la nota que deseaba en sus Timos. James parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, quizás estaba siendo demasiado pesada con el

Harry y Ron se sentaron en la sala que estaba desierta, los ruidos de la cocina anunciaba que aun no terminaban de cocinar

- Oye mi prima es buena jugando al ajedrez verdad –dijo el – Creo que es de familia

- Si –dijo Harry

- Que te sucede?

- Nada –dijo el molesto, que era esto, porque se sentía así, desde que había llegado James a la casa tenía esa sensación de malestar, pero no era por Voldemort, era como cuando veía a Ginny con Dean, pero era imposible eran primos

- Vamos dime que pasa –dijo Ron sacándolo de sus pensamientos

- Bueno tu padre y Remus llegaron a la misma conclusión, Snape está intentando saber que trama Malfoy si es verdad

- Y tu no crees eso?

- No

- Sigues pensando lo mismo

- Bueno ya no se qué pensar –dijo el- Y tú que estuviste haciendo? – pregunto el chico de gafas intentando cambiar sus pensamientos

- Bueno mamá nos envió arriba y no hay mucho que hacer, Jaime y Rosie quisieron jugar ajedrez, pero de pronto Ginny se bajo con Jaime y nos dejaron solos casi media hora

- Bajaron porque?

- No sé, yo me puse a jugar ajedrez con Rose y esta vez le gane pero hombre tiene unas jugadas magnificas, espero que me las enseñe

- Y donde estuvieron?

- No lo sé, no fuimos con ellos, pero al rato bajo Rose y subió con James dijo que Ginny había bajado por agua

- Tu primo es… -dijo Harry sintiéndose molesto, porque había estado a solas con Ginny acaso no eran primos

- No lo sé, podría decir que no es un Weasley, pues no son pecosos y todos en la familia lo somos pero puede haber alguno que no, o que crees

- Pues si no son tus primos que son?

- No lo sé, pero creo que es buscar más en donde no hay nada –dijo el pelirrojo. La cabeza de Molly apareció por la puerta y les sonrió – Chicos es hora de cenar, suban a llamar a sus primos

- Vamos muero de hambre.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

James caminaba de un lado a otro, estaba ansioso por salir de allí Remus entraba y salía al igual que Tonks, y ellos tenían que quedarse solos en ese apartamento.

- Vamos salgamos de aquí –dijo una tarde desesperado

- No podemos –dijo Lily

- Pero ya estoy cansado, que acaso no podremos nunca conocer a Harry

- Cornamenta cálmate –dijo Sirius –ven siéntate esta serie está muy interesante en la Tele

- Te estás haciendo adicto a ese aparato –dijo James – Porque no hacemos algo divertido

- Que se te ocurre

- No lo sé, me iré a acostar –dijo el saliendo de la sala y azotando la puerta de su habitación

- Iré con… -dijo Lily

- No –dijo el animago – No le gusta sentirse prisionero es todo, es una alma libre como -yo –dijo Sirius sonriendo – Deja que se le pase

- Bien iré a la cocina

- Puedes preparar algo de cenar?

- Si está bien –dijo ella

James se sentía desesperado, Sirius y Lily llevaban muy bien esto de su confinamiento, pero él nunca había tenido que estar en esa situación, antes de que sus padres murieran siempre le dieron la libertad de hacer y deshacer, ahora mayor de edad y con la fortuna heredada de ellos simplemente podía hacer lo que le pareciera mejor, y no era quedarse encerrado.

Miro el gran libro que tenia debajo de la almohada que Sirius le había dado para leer y no había tenido ganas de revisar, con un gran suspiro se dejo caer en la cama, el no era como Remus que encontraba solaz en los libros, pero no tenía ganas de ver la televisión, siempre creyó que ese aparato acababa con las neuronas.

Leyó las palabras escritas en la pasta a las cuales no les había prestado atención "Recuerdos mágicos inolvidables" nunca había oído ese título, le parecía demasiado tonto, no parecía tan pesado como debería por su tamaño, lo abrió y este se abrió en la mitad, James se dio cuenta que no era un libro, eso aparentaba ser pero de un lado estaba desfondado y del otro parecía tener un pedazo de pergamino con una sola palabra en el centro "_**Merodeadores**_".

- Juro que mis intenciones no son buenas –dijo el tocándolo con la varita, que mas podía decir? – el pergamino pareció arder desde el centro dejado ver en el fondo un grueso paquete de sobres enviados a Remus, por el mismo. El chico de cabello rebelde se sorprendió por esto y tomo uno de los sobres. Escrito con tinta verde con la letra de Lily y comenzó a leer.

" _**Querido Remus: **_

_**Como has pasado este tiempo? Sabes te hemos extrañado mucho en estos días Harry parece un trompo en la casa no deja de correr y perseguir al gato, desde que estamos encerrados aquí en casa James parece ansioso, dice que este encierro le recuerda algo, como si alguna vez hubiera estado encerrado igual en una casa, pero dice que eso es imposible, espero que no se esté volviendo loco. **_

_**Sirius nos ha escrito en estos días, pero ya sabes cómo es esto, el correo tarda en llegar porque primero tiene que pasar por las oficinas de la Orden, y James me leyó la carta, aunque mi esposo no me diga nada y trate de ocultarlo, yo sé lo que está pasando y Remus sabes que eres una persona muy importante para mí siempre fuiste mi apoyo en los buenos y malos tiempos, y ahora no he sabido de ti. **_

_**No te alejes por favor, se que este no es el mejor medio, pero quiero que sepas que aunque desconfíen de ti yo nunca lo hare, créeme por favor, James no sabe esto, yo bueno escuche sin querer su conversación, se que ustedes eran muy unidos pero por favor confía en él, y si algo llegara a pasar, quiero que cuides a Harry, te entrego lo más preciado de mi corazón. **_

_**Pero bueno hay que dejar las cosas tristes a un lado verdad, pues mira que después de mucho tiempo he recibido una postal de mi hermana, puedes creerlo Tunny me escribió, me ha dicho que su hijo cumplido un año ya, claro no quiere que aparezca por la fiesta, ni que yo fuera a ir, después de todo lo que ha hecho, pero me da gusto que piense en mi de vez en cuando, como me hubiera gustado que mi relación con ella hubiera sido mejor. **_

_**Lupin cuídate mucho, se que ahora debes estar más solo que nunca, pero recuerda que en mi siempre tendrás una amiga, y que pase lo que pase puedes venir a casa o llamarme que yo iré, no importa lo que digan los demás, tú tienes mi confianza y mi amor. **_

_**Tú amiga… Lily **_

James miro la carta y después tomo otra escrita con su letra, miro hacia la puerta intentando escuchar un ruido de que alguien hubiera llegado pero solo se escuchaba el televisor.

_**Lunático. **_

_**Me voy a volver loco con este encierro. Porque de una vez no han hecho algo para liberarnos, seis meses! Creen que me gusta esto, no he podido ir a trabajar, no he ido con ustedes a dar vueltas como Cornamenta, estoy que me vuelvo loco. **_

_**Lo siento debía expresarme, Remus cuando piensas venir a casa, Albus me ha dicho que tienen permiso de venir una vez al mes a la casa por medio de los polvos flu desde su oficina y Sirius ha venido cada vez que puede y tu cuando piensas aparecer? Sirius no me dice nada de ti, dice que de vez en cuando te ve en la orden, pero no dice mas, Peter también anda perdido, que está haciendo? Que haces tú? Como vas con tu problema peludo? Vamos ven a casa y trae algo de whisky de fuego, como en los viejos tiempos. **_

_**Harry es un parlanchín de primera y ya se acerca el otoño, espero este año vengas a pasar las fiestas con nosotros, quizás en Diciembre estemos aun encerrados así que te quiero aquí en navidad. Sabes, Sirius le regalo una pequeña escoba a Harry y anda como loco, el pobre gato creo que empieza a sufrir colapsos nerviosos. **_

_**Bueno Lunático, vendrás? Le diré a Lily que prepare una deliciosa cena, se que amas su cocina, envíame una lechuza con el día en que vendrás para así avisarle a Sirius y a Peter para que estemos todos juntos como en los viejos tiempos. Y si no vienes porque estas ocupado con una linda chica tráela, quiero conocerla. **_

_**James… **_

James miro la carta, al parecer algo había pasado en su futuro que había tenido que estar encerrado con Lily y con su hijo, pero porque sus amigos no iban, había muchas cartas allí, todas enviadas por el o por Lily, parecían haber sido leídas una y otra vez, al fondo encontró una en un sobre sin sellar con la letra de su amigo dirigida a Lily. Dudo un poco en leerla y la abrió.

_**Lily… Hace unos días mientras estaba de guardia me llego una nota, donde se me invitaba a ser parte de la selecta orden de los mortifagos y aun esperan mi respuesta, porque te digo esto? No lo sé, en verdad lo siento…. **_

La nota estaba sin terminar, que había querido decir con lo siento, acaso el también era parte de ellos, guardo la nota y toco el libro con la varita "Travesura terminada" este volvió a sellarse y lo guardo, los ruidos en el exterior le avisaban que ya habían llegado todos, respiro profundamente y abrió la puerta. Tenía cosas que hablar con Remus y sus tratos con esas personas.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

- Rosie estamos de vacaciones! –dijo James porque no hacemos algo divertido, vamos a ver a los tíos

- James –dijo ella – no sabemos cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí y es necesario que estudiemos para ponernos al día

- Rose –dijo James cerrando el libro – En primer lugar ese libro te lo sabes de memoria lo has leído más veces que yo y vaya que yo lo he leído –dijo el – y en segundo lugar, has visto el titulo " Asenso y Caída de las Artes Oscuras. Historia detallada de la primera y segunda guerra"

- Y eso que tiene que ver – dijo ella mirándolo como si estuviera sufriendo algún tipo de colapso nervioso. James dio un suspiro y tomo el libro, comenzó a hojearlo y llego a una página .

- "Lee" –dijo el – La chica lo miro molesta y comenzaron a leer el párrafo señalado "_**En junio del año 1998, el Señor Tenebroso atacó la escuela de magia y hechicería Hogwarts donde se libró la segunda guerra, teniendo a los gigantes de su lado, al igual que un ejército de **__**acromántulas y su sequito de mortífagos, lucho encarecidamente contra estudiantes del colegio y profesores que apoyados por la Orden del Fénix lograron mantenerlos a raya."**_

- Oh es cierto –dijo ella con un leve sonrojo – A veces lo olvido

- En verdad? –dijo el – Digo es imposible pues papa y mama son de mi edad y es difícil hacerme a la idea

- Bueno es que la verdad quisiera estar en casa –dijo ella - y solo con mis libros me siento cómoda

- Vamos pronto volveremos y prometo que es la última vez que te meto en un lio así

- Tu no fuiste el culpable o sí?

- No, pero no te voy a echar la culpa a ti –dijo el sonriéndole – Además en aburrido no saber cómo podemos cambiar las cosas –dijo James

- James yo no quiero cambiar mi vida –dijo Rosie indignada

- Pero mira piensa en esto –dijo James Harry detuvo a Ron al ver que la puerta se encontraba medio abierta y la voz salía por allí hacia ellos

- Porque los espiamos? –dijo Ron

- Espera escucha –dijo él en un susurro

- Que es lo que sabemos de este tiempo –dijo James

- Nada, papa y mama nunca me cuentan nada

- Si bueno, nos encontramos igual pero –dijo James – Sabemos de los horocruxes no y otras cosas que hemos leído

- James escúchame, yo no quiero…

- Piensa en Tonks y Lupin y si no en ellos en Teddy o en Fred

- Bueno tienes razón pero… solo quiero volver a casa

- Si yo también –dijo el – De pronto se escucho un ruido de aparición que hizo a los dos chicos de detrás de la puerta saltar

- Que haces aquí? –dijo James mirando al elfo domestico que acababa de aparecer

- Amo –dijo el elfo – Como ha estado el amo? Y la ama? Kreatcher ha estado preocupado por ustedes

- Estamos bien, la abuela nos trata bien, como están en casa – pregunto Rosie

- El amo Al, el ama Lily y sus primos han regresado a Hogwarts, pero el ama aun está preocupada por ustedes, aunque han regresado al trabajo, esperan encontrar noticias pronto de ustedes, los aurores los están buscando

- Y papa te ha preguntado por nosotros? El fue el que te mando? Te dije que no vinieras si no te llamo

- No aun no, el amo no ha tocado el tema pero Kreatcher sabe, el sabe que algo está mal, y por eso vine amo sin ser llamado para asegurarme que este bien, amo sé que no debí

- Esta bien –dijo el chico al ver que pronto comenzaría a lastimarse – todo está bien

- Kreatcher –dijo Rosie- Por favor envíale esto a mamá –dijo Rose sacando una nota- por favor

- Rosie crees que es bueno

- Solo le digo que estamos bien

- Bien puedes entregarlo?

- Claro amo

- Bueno, quiero desearte feliz navidad Kret –dijo James – tengo aquí tu regalo, aunque en nuestro tiempo no es navidad aquí sí lo es –dijo sacando de su bolsillo un regalo

- Gracias amo, su regalo aparecerá en el árbol –dijo Kreatcher

- Y el de usted también ama –dijo el elfo mirando a Rosie

- No debes molestarte –dijo la chica- No olvides entregarle eso a mamá

- Y recuerda si papa te pregunta algo sobre mí no les digas nada, entendido, solo regresa si nosotros te llamamos, está bien?

- Si amo – el elfo desapareció dejando a los chicos en silencio, los dos que estaban a fuera estaban a punto de entrar cuando escucharon que ella comenzó a hablar, algo les impidió no pasar

- Sabes James anoche soñé que teníamos nuestro último paseo del año

- Al pueblo, pero no fuimos

- Si lo sé, y sabes me hubiera gustado hacerlo

- Porque?

- Pues porque… -ella se sonrojo y bajo la voz hasta casi un susurro – Scorpius me invito a salir

- Queeeeeeeee? – pregunto el chico mirándola sorprendida – Pero es Malfoy

- Y eso que importa!

- Es Malfoy, que acaso no lo sabes?

- El no es un mortífagos como su padre –dijo ella – Es diferente, acaso lo conoces?

- Bueno… -dijo el chico

- Y ustedes como conocen a Malfoy? –pregunto Harry entrando, si antes había tenido sospechas ahora eran mayores, como es que él conocía de los horocruxes, y acaso había sido Kreatcher quien había estado hace unos momentos con ellos? Porque conocían a Malfoy?

- Que hacen aquí? –pregunto James sorprendido y un poco asustado habrían escuchado?

- Hay que bajar a cenar –dijo Ron pálido, no le había gustado lo que había escuchado en la habitación, porque sonaban como si estuvieran ocultando algo, y más que tratos tenían con Malfoy sus padres lo sabían

- Que hablaban de él? – pregunto Harry

- Nada –dijo ella levantándose molesta – Vamos a cenar James ahora

- Si –dijo el chico saliendo por la puerta dejando a Harry y a Ron con un montón de preguntas en la cabeza.

Ginny esperaba al pie de las escaleras, debía encontrar el tiempo correcto para hablar con James y que mejor que la cena mientras cada uno estaba en sus asuntos, debía descubrir que hacían allí. Miro a James y a Rose bajar seguidos por Harry y Ron que parecían algo molestos.

- Hola –dijo ella – Están bien?

- Si –dijo Rose en tono cortante

- James quieres sentarte a mi lado? –dijo Ginny acercándose al castaño que caminaba cabizbajo y sumido en sus pensamientos, ella lo tomo del brazo y le sonrió – Te encuentras bien?

- Si yo –dijo el mirando a Harry que lo veía molesto y suspiro – todo bien

- Que bueno, ven te aparte un lugar –dijo sentándose en dos sillas que estaban entre Fred y George

- Y que mosca le pico ahora –dijo Ron viendo a Ginny con James

- No lo sé- dijo Harry molesto

- Vamos chicos la cena esta lista y se enfriara – dijo Molly sentándose en su lugar

- Papa no va a venir? –pregunto George

- No tuvo trabajo en la Orden –dijo Molly

- Mama –dijo Fred mirándola como si estuviese diciendo un secreto nacional

- Que sucede cariño? – El chico miro a sus primos frente a ella y levanto una ceja

- Vamos, vamos ellos saben de que hablo, además aunque James no sea un Weasley es parte de la familia

- Abuela –dijo Rose angustiada – James si es de la familia

- Si es cierto –dijo la mujer sonrojada, eso del mentir no se le daba bien, y estaba empezando a dejar salir la información

- Bien traeré la cena

- Que quiso decir con eso? –dijo George mirando a los chicos que habían quedado en silencio

- Bueno –dijo Rose quedándose sin palabras

- Que aunque papá no es Weasley mamá si –dijo el

- Ah –dijo Fred y volvió a su plato

- NO PUEDE SER! –dijo Ginny sonriendo como tonta y mirando a James

- Que pasa? –pregunto Ron ante la sorpresa de su hermana

- Que, bueno –dijo ella – Hay pollo con salsa para cenar –dijo la chica sonriendo como tonta y sonrojada

- Y eso que tiene de sorprendente –dijo George – Creí que no te gustaba

- Bueno es que, hoy es diferente

- Entonces tu eres mi sobrino aunque él es segundo –dijo Fred mirando a James

- Algo así –dijo Rose

- Y dime –pregunto Harry – en una semana volveremos a Hogwarts, volverán a su -casa? –dijo el

- No, como crees eso –dijo Molly – Ellos irán con ustedes, tomaran clases en Hogwarts hasta que Albus regrese

- Tomaran clases? –dijo Fred – Porque?

- No pueden volver ahora –dijo la madre mirando a sus nietos – Así que se quedaran como estudiantes en Hogwarts, bueno disfruten la cena, debo ir a ver a Dora, por favor no salgan de casa, se los encargo chicos –dijo mirando a los gemelos

- Si mama lo prometemos

- Bien, vamos Fleur

- Si Molly –dijo levantándose y saliendo con ellos – Rosie miro su plato aun estaba lleno de comida, no tenía mucho apetito últimamente, y sentía que todo era cada vez un lio más grande

- Rosie es verdad que Ronie te gano en ajedrez? –pregunto Fred a Rose – Pensé que tú eras nuestra héroe

- Si me gano, pero porque yo se lo permití –dijo ella en secreto a su tío

- Ah –dijo riendo – Oye Ron y volverás a jugar contra nuestra experta? –dijo abrazando a Rose

- Claro, esta vez le volveré a ganar

- Estas seguro? –dijo la chica

- Si – Harry miraba de soslayo a Ginny y a James que aunque los dos guardaban silencio, Ginny parecía encantada pues no despegaba los ojos del chico que no había probado bocado

- Y dime James es cierto lo del inodoro? – pregunto la chica sonriente parecía que iba a estallar de felicidad por alguna causa desconocida para el ojiverde pero le chocaba no ser el causante de tal cambio

- Claro de que si, pero fue idea de Teddy –dijo el

- Debí haberte retado mucho – el abrió los ojos y no la miro simplemente siguió jugando con su comida

- Pues no tanto –dijo el – EL tío George lo evito

- De que platican? –pregunto Harry

- Nada – dijo ella mirando al chico que tenía delante, parecía molesto, nunca lo había visto con esa mirada y se sintió incomoda, antes de entrar a clases se habían empezado a llevar bien, de hecho todo ese año había tenido la oportunidad de hablar mejor con él y ahora parecía más distante que antes

- Porque no vamos a jugar un poco –dijo Fred mirando los platos vacios

- Si vamos –dijo George invitando a sus primos

- Yo me quedare a limpiar –dijo la pelirroja mirándolos

- Yo te… -dijo Harry

- Te ayudo –dijo James comenzando a levantarse

- Gracias –dijo ella sonriente, Harry lo fulmino con la mirada y salió detrás de su mejor amigo

- Entonces repíteme como conoces a los Weasley?

- Ya te lo dije, Rose es Weasley y es mi prima – dijo el cansando, aunque sabia el porqué preguntaba, su comentario anterior había hecho que su madre lo dedujera por si misma

- Ah vaya entonces es hija de alguno de mis hermanos…

- Si de hecho es hija de Ron

- Tu eres mi hijo –dijo Ginny saltando como si no pudiera guardarlo más dentro de ella – Soy la única Weasley en varias generaciones y…

Te tardaste demasiado –dijo James sonriendo – Mamá

- Mamá… - Ginny sintió como su corazón latía mas deprisa al escuchar las palabras y se cambio de cama para sentarse junto al chico de cabellos castaños que le sonreía de oreja a oreja

- Extrañaba llamarte así –dijo el

- Eres mi hijo? Entonces me case con Harry?

- Si –dijo el

- Que bueno, empezaba a creer que eras hijo de bueno, olvídalo en verdad eres un Weasley, tienes tanto parecido, ahora comprendo porque te molestaste tanto porque me viste con Dean –dijo recordando sus palabras y como había sido golpeado por su novio

- Como puedes andar con ese tonto? Digo mi papa está allí y sin novia

- Es que tu padre es un tonto

Bueno tarde o temprano se dará cuenta que estas aquí

- Espero que sea pronto –dijo Ginny sonriendo y le acaricio la mejilla

- Pero dime qué haces en este tiempo? Como llegaste? Lo sé?

- Si y no, bueno me imagino pues Kreatcher nos dijo que has estado llorando eso significa que ya saben que estamos desaparecidos, pero no creo que sepan que viajamos al pasado

- Pero y dice aquí que tienes dos hermanos?

- Si, Lily y Al son más chicos que yo

- Pero wow es tan irreal –dijo ella – Eres tan lindo

- Gracias mamá

- Y Ron es el padre de Rosie

- Si así es

- Vaya, es por eso que ella lo mira así, yo creí que estaba enamorada de el

- Ron la consiente mucho, es "su princesa"

- Por eso la llamo así?

- Si, yo creí que los tiempos se habían mezclado, pero Rosie dijo que estuvo leyendo y que hay un mago que comenta que cuando se hacen largos viajes de tiempo, las personas que tienen contacto con su futuro a veces pueden tener algún tipo de dejavu que les haga creer que se conoce a las personas o decir algo, como sucedió con mi tío, porque tienen esa afinidad con esa persona de otro tiempo

- Bueno, y entonces soy una buena mamá? –dijo Ginny sonrojada

- Si la mejor, papá no quería enseñarme a hacer el Amago de Wronski dijo que era muy peligroso, pero tu dijiste que quizás no me enseñabas esa táctica pero ahora soy experto haciendo el Efecto de Finbourgh, esto me valió para entrar en el equipo de quidditch como cazador.

- Vaya –dijo ella

- Te dije eres una estrella de quidditch – metió su mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y saco su cartera muggle

- Que es eso?

-Ah es mi cartera, es que tu y papa decidieron criarnos como muggles hasta los once años, dijo papa que esto le valió para… bueno muchas cosas, y pues hay cosas que se hacen parte de tu vida, saco un pedazo un papel y se lo entrego en las manos

- Soy yo! –dijo ella. Era una fotografía de ella parada en medio estado sonriendo a la cámara y con una escoba en la mano, lucía un uniforme que conocía muy bien - Estoy en las Arpías!

- Si, es mi foto favorita, eso fue cuando debutaste en el equipo, un tiempo después te retiraste

- Me retire? –dijo mirándolo con pena

- Si pues te ibas a casar con papa y querían formar una familia – Ginny sonrió y sintió cálido el pecho, por lo visto su futuro era mejor de lo que creía

- Mamá

- Si cariño? –dijo ella dejando de ver la foto y mirando los ojos cafés de su hijo

- Creo que me voy a ir a acostar –dijo el – estoy cansado

- Bien, pero puedes contarme de ti?

- Esta bien, quizás en otra ocasión –dijo extendiendo su mano para que le devolviera la foto ella lo miro y se sonrojo

- Lo siento

- Esta bien, te la daría pero me la diste en mi primer día a Hogwarts. Oye mamá, Que crees que le pasa a papá? Lo veo extraño?

- No lo sé –dijo ella riendo – suena tan extraño oír que lo llames así y a mí,

- Bueno es que es mas cómodo para mi, imagina que regreso a casa y te digo "Hola Ginny"

- No me va a hacer gracia

- Lo sé- dijo el chico

- No te preocupes por el cariño, creo que él no la está pasando bien, pero tiene sus propios secretos y problemas –dijo ella -Sabes porque no te vas a recostar y le dices a Harry que si viene a ayudarme

- Bien, me puedes contar otro día de papá

- Claro otro día ahora ve a acostarte y No te preocupes

James salió de la cocina y miro a su padre que estaba al tanto de la cocina

- Harry –dijo el – Ginny te llama

- A mi?

- Si –dijo el – Rosie iré a acostarme

- Tan temprano? –dijo su prima

- Si creo que la cena me cayo pesada –dijo subiendo las escaleras Rose lo miro y después bajo la mirada al juego, James parecía diferente, algo había pasado y pronto averiguaría que

El chico de cabello azabache entro en la cocina y vio a Ginny lavando los trastes, se acerco y tomo un trapo y comenzó a secarlos en silencio

- Harry te sucede algo?

- A mi?

- No –dijo el – porque?

- Te veo preocupado, paso algo, bueno sé que mi hermano, Herms y tu tienen sus secretos como cada año pero pienso que algo te preocupa – El la miro y le sonrió

- Estoy bien, solo que hay muchas cosas

- Dime –dijo ella – extrañas a Sirius? – Harry se puso a la defensiva pues era un tema que no tocaba con nadie

- No

- Harry se que tu y el eran muy unidos, pienso que si yo hubiera perdido a mis padres no hubiera salido adelante

- Pero eres muy fuerte y tienes a tus hermanos

- Si, quizás ellos me hubieran ayudado, pero tú has estado solo, sabes te admiro mucho –dijo la pelirroja, el sintió que sus mejillas comenzaban a ponerse coloradas y le dio la espalda y Sabes creo que Jaime te admira –dijo ella, Harry dejo de sonreír como tonto y volteo a mirarla

- Que?

- Si Jamie, el te admira bastante

- Pero ni siquiera me conoce

- Creo que te conoce más de lo que crees –dijo ella – Deberías intentar tratarlo

- Es que él es… parece como si ocultara algo

- Tú te quejas de ocultar algo? Acaso no haces lo mismo –dijo ella

- Pero no es lo mismo

- Eso crees tú, acaso lo que tu ocultas es diferente, crees que no me he dado cuenta que hay veces que desapareces dime qué haces? Porque hay días que no estás con mi hermano o Hermione

- Bueno eso… -dijo el

- Es un secreto verdad? Como todo en tu vida, así que si ocultas secretos porque él no? Tu no lo conoces, de hecho creo que el solo te conoce de oídas y creyó que siendo ahora de tu edad podría conocerte pero tú te cierras pensando mal de todos, al final creo que todos ocultamos algo no? –dijo terminando de lavar – Dime te molesta que hable con el

- Yo… no tengo porque

- Si es cierto –dijo ella triste – Buenas noches Harry –dijo la pelirroja dejándolo solo en la cocina con sus pensamientos.

Que había querido decir Ginny con que con que ahora que era de su edad? Acaso lo conoció antes? Era mayor? Porque estaba tan molesta y sensible a lo que James se refería, y porque tenía esa sensación con él, algo le decía que era un buen chico, que debía confiar en él, pero el ver como Ginny le trababa le causaba gran molestia, y además de cargar esto, tenía que llevar también los demás problemas referentes a Voldemort y la profecía que tanto afectaban su vida. Acaso no tendría descanso. Y ni a quien acercarse a hablar, Hermione estaba disfrutando sus vacaciones lejos de allí, y ahora que Ron estaba lejos de Lavender creyó tener más tiempo de hablar con él, pero cada vez lo veía más entretenido con Rose, que estaba pasándoles?

Rose termino el juego y vio el reloj en su muñeca, eran casi las 10 y James se había subido, había terminado varios juegos y ahora sus tíos jugaban Snap explosivo, se despidió de todos y subió a su habitación. Abrió la puerta y vio a James acostado debajo de sus cobijas sin moverse, algo le había pasado, ella lo comprendía, quería conocer a su padre, ella conocía a su tío Harry, era muy bueno y divertido, pero también era demasiado serio y no hablaba de muchos temas en particular, sabía que la relación que ella y Hugo tenían con su padre no era igual que la que tenía James y sus hermanos con Harry.

- Buenas noches James –dijo ella y se acostó en la cama – Y no te preocupes, el sabe que eres un buen chico y tu padre se dará cuenta de eso. –Ella guardo silencio y apago la luz antes de sumirse en la oscuridad.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

La chimenea estaba encendida hacia mas quince días que no dormía en su cama, siempre subía a acostarse y al final terminaba sentada frente al fuego, esperando recibir noticias, su esposo después de la primera semana dejo de sentir cuando se despertaba, a la mañana los dos salían de casa rumbo a su trabajo, no podía no evitar sentirse preocupada. Solo quería saber que estaban bien, no por lo que él o su cuñado dijeran no podía dejarse de preocupar.

Ahora comprendía cómo se sintió su suegra cuando desaparecieron en séptimo año, no lo había pensando de esa manera, ahora comprendía el dolor que debieron haber pasado, pero en este momento no estaban en guerra, no había un mago tenebroso con el cual luchar, porque desaparecieron.

Un crack se escucho al pie de las escaleras, ella encendió la lamparita de la mesa y tomo su varita.

- Quien está allí? –dijo ella mirando a ver quien se había aparecido

- Buenas noches Sra. Hermione –dijo una voz al pie de las escaleras la cual Hermione identifico inmediatamente

- Kreatcher, que haces aquí?

- Lamento molestarla –dijo el elfo viendo como Hermione se hincaba frente a ella

- Harry sabe que estas aquí?

- No, el amo no lo sabe, tengo algo para usted

- Qué es? –pregunto ella, su corazón latía fuertemente

- El ama Rose le envió esto –dijo el entregándole una nota

- Tú la viste? –dijo ella

- Si, ella está bien

- Y me puedes llevar donde ella?

- No ama, lo siento, mi magia no actúa así –dijo el

- Entonces puedes volver

- No ama –dijo el elfo – debo volver a casa, el amo notara mi ausencia

- Gracias Kreatcher –dijo la chica viéndolo desaparecer

Hermione miro el papel que tenía en la mano, sus ojos se abrieron a causa de lo que acababa de leer.

- RON! RONALD! CARIÑO! – grito la mujer casi al borde de la histeria

- Qué pasa? –dijo bajando a medio vestir y con la varita enfundada el pelirrojo que apenas si podía tener los ojos abiertos – Que paso?

- Debes leer esto –dijo llorosa mientras abrazaba a su esposo. Ron tomo la nota y la leyó

- Quien te lo entrego? –dijo el reconociendo la letra de su hija

- Kreatcher

- Debo llamar a Harry –dijo el chico tomando el teléfono y marcando el numero de la casa de su hermano, era hora de hacer hablar a ese elfo

**Fin capitulo 6**

**Muy bien que les parecio? Gracias por sus reviews a Lucero, Jaume, Mimi, Ladys Potter, Hemslils, Jazmn Black, Nat Potter, y todos aquellos que leyeron y me pusieron como alerta... **

**No olviden dejar sus comentarios y quejas, este fic es para ustedes que lo leen cada vez que actualizo! Una cosa mas les gusta que les deje adelanto del siguiente capitulo? ME avisan please! Para saber si les sigo dejando o no... por lo pronto, adelanto del capitulo siete! **

**

* * *

**

Arthur estaba sentado en la sala, era el único que quedaba allí todos habían subido cada uno a su habitación sin saber que mas decir

- Remus que ha pasado alla afuera? –dijo el Señor Weasley muy serio

- Bueno…

- Es cierto que Jamie le ha jugado una mala broma a Harry

- No es asi –dijo Remus – Arthur, debes saber que no solo tus nietos viajaron en el tiempo, hubo otro viaje

- Otro? Quien mas algun enemigo?

- No Arthur, Sirius Black viajo al futuro de 17 años

- Que –dijo el mirando al chico – Entonces eres tu!

- Si que tal –dijo el chico de pelo negro. Que estaba procesando toda la información que estaba recibiendo

- Pero es imposible, porque se han ocasionado estos viajes, cuando sucedió?

- Llegaron el mismo dia que James y Rose

- Es necesario avisarle a Albus de inmediato

- Minerva se ha encargado de eso –dijo Remus – Pero volverá hasta enero, es por esto que los tenia en casa, se que fue un error traerlos

- Pero acaso alguien mas ha viajado con el? No me digas que también… James y Lily? –dijo el sabiendo que Sirius siempre estaba acompañado por James

- Si, pero no quiero preocupar a Harry ni que vaya a hacer algo que después se vaya a arrepentir

- Crees que se arrepienta de cambiar su futuro, no es muy agradable por lo visto –dijo Sirius en tono sarcástico

- No, quizás no lo sea, pero es lo que tenemos y hemos aprendido a vivir con el –dijo Remus molesto

**Nos vemos! IRES**


	7. Navidad, Regalos y Sorpresas

**Discleimer... Esta historia es de JK Rowling y de la Warner, no hay fines de lucro solo diversion. **

**Hola. Buenas noches a todos, al fin termine este capitulo, para mi ha sido un poco complicada la trama mas que nada al intentar meterla dentro de la misma historia, vaya que los detalles importan jajaja pero al fin esta lista, hay escenas que ya hemos leido, asi que para aquellos que no han leido o visto el Principe sabran cosas que pasan alli, pero creo que si estas leyendo este fic es porque ya leiste hasta el septimo libro y conoces la historia no? **

**Bueno, la escena de navidad no podia pasarla por alto al igual que algunos dialogos, como lo notaran, yo solo incluí conversaciones y sucesos, asi que bueno, para los fans de Herms no se desanimen pronto la veran aparecer. **

**Disfruten su lectura! **

**Capitulo Siete **

**Navidad, Regalos y Sorpresas **

La mañana siguiente todos estaban abajo pues la Sra. Weasley haría los encargos para terminar las labores.

- Chicos quiero que vayan al huerto a recoger zanahorias y patatas –dijo Molly

- Rose, Ginny ustedes se encargaran de arreglar la sala para la noche

- Si esta bien

Los chicos salieron de la casa y comenzaron sus labores, Fred y George con la varita comenzaron a derretir la nieve de el caminito mientras los chicos recogían algunos vegetales.

-Tenemos que hacer esto cada año, deberían hacerlo las chicas –dijo George con movimiento de varita aburrido

-Bueno velo del lado positivo, no tenemos que estar colgando detalles en la sala, es mas divertido estar afuera, además si terminamos temprano podemos ir al pueblo un rato

-Y dime James –dijo George – No extrañas a tu familia?

-Si –dijo el – a mis hermanos y a mis padres

-Tienes hermanos? – pregunto Fred

-Si tengo dos hermanos mas chicos que yo, bueno somos tres –dijo el – pero Tedd es el ahijado de papá vivio con nosotros mucho tiempo, pues sus padres murieron cuando el era un bebé

-Y como sucedió? – pregunto Harry, mirando al chico que jugaba con una zanahoria

-Fue la guerra –dijo James – Papá no habla mucho de eso –dijo James con nostalgia en la voz - él no habla mucho del pasado, lo que se solo lo se por los libros, pero se que ellos murieron luchando por la libertad

-Mucha gente murió asi verdad –dijo Ron – bueno mis padres no participaron en la primera guerra como los tuyos –dijo a Harry – Pero papa suele contarnos

-Auch, vas a ver ahorita que te alcance –grito Fred gritando mientras tomaba a un gnomo de un pie que se removía para safarze de su agarre, haciendo que la conversación allí terminara – Me ha mordido

-Y que vamos a hacer con el? – pregunto Ron – no creo que el que lo lances al otro lado del jardín le haga mucha mella

-Podemos –dijo James

-Que? –pregunto Geroge – Tienes una mente imaginativa como la de nosotros –dijo el riéndose con su gemelo

-Bueno, podríamos ponerlo en la punta del árbol –dijo recordando la platica de sus tios en las navidades de cuando pusieron a un gnomo de punta, pronto llegarían a esa solución pero era divertido el mencionarlo

-Es una idea genial, Harry y Ron vayan al cobertizo por algo de pintura y un mecate, y tu Fred ve por un tutu de tu hermana

-Si, ahora si James vamos a divertirnos –dijo el entregándole el gnomo a James –Yo ire a preparar las alas – todos se fueron y lo dejaron solo con el gnomo que lo miraba enfadado

-Lo siento –dijo el

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-Seguros que se comportaran? –dijo Remus mirando a los tres que tenia enfrente

-Si claro –dijo Sirius sonriendo

-Esas medallas si que son fabulosas –dijo Tonks – No podría reconocerlos, bueno ahora debemos cambiar sus nombres, Sirius te llamaremos Siro, James tu serás Jhon y tu Lily serás Laila, asi creo que no tendremos problemas

-Dora creo que será mejor quedarnos aquí

-No, Molly nos espera y pues creo que si alguna vez tengo un hijo y no puedo verlo mas que de esta forma me gustaría conocerlo no lo crees?

-Si tienes razón

-Bien entonces nos vamos? –dijo James

- Si, pero recuerden, los Weasley mantienen muy protegido a Harry y Harry es muy reservado con lo que se refiere a su vida, asi que ténganle paciencia

-Bien, bien –dijo Sirius

-Entonces, Dora ve primero

-Nos vemos alla –dijo ella desapareciendo en la chimenea

-Remus gracias –dijo la chica mirando al castaño que parecía arrepentido de lo que estaba haciendo

-De nada –dijo el intentando sonreir.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-Y entonces –dijo la pelisroja mirando a Rose que confeccionaba cadenas de papel para colgar en la pared – Como es?

-Como es que? – pregunto la castaña sin mirarla, no sabía porque pero desde que se habían quedado solas su tía Ginny parecía distinta mas feliz, como si esperar algo y eso la estaba sacando de quicio

-Pues todo –dijo ella sentándose a su lado con una sonrisa, Ginny esperaba que ahora que era parte de su secreto ella pudiera ser su amiga – Ya sabes, dime como es Ron como papá y que tal yo, soy buena tía?

-De que hablas? –dijo ella mirando a Ginny asustada

-Oh, James no te lo dijo

-Me lo dijo? –dijo ella mirándola con los ojos completamente abiertos

-Lo siento tanto, yo ayer –dijo ella mirándola preocupada a causa de la expresión del a chica – ayer me di cuenta que ustedes, bueno vienen del… son de otro… -dijo la pelisroja sin encontrar palabras

-Como lo supiste! James Sirus te voy a… -dijo dejando la cadena de papel en el suelo y levantándose como si tuviera un resorte

-No- Ginny la tomo de la mano y la hizo mirarla - yo me di cuenta por un error –dijo la mas chica de los Weasley – El me dio una rana de chocolate –dijo ella sacando los cromo de la ranas que traia en el bolsillo del pantalón y se los mostro – de hecho tu me diste uno también y cuando lo leí bueno me pareció sorprendente, de hecho pensé que era algun tipo de broma y la verdad no le di mucha opción a salirse por la tangente

-Alguien mas lo sabe? –dijo ella sentándose al lado de la pelisroja

-No, nadie mas y por mi cuenta nadie lo sabra

-Gracias tía Ginny –dijo ella abrazandola

-Vamos –dijo ella abrazandola – Eso significa que soy buena tia

-Si la mejor –dijo ella

-Y quien es tu mamá? La conozco

-Si –dijo ella sonriendo – creo que te haces a la idea

-Eres hija de Hermione verdad?

-Es tan obvio? –pregunto la chica mordiéndose el labio como lo hace la castaña amiga de Ginny – Crei que me parecía mas a papá

-Claro de que si –dijo ella – de hecho le comente varias veces a Harry que tu te me figuarabas ella en como peleas con Ron o como cuidas las piezas de ajedrez, eres una gota de agua con ella

-Y yo culpando a James –dijo ella sintiéndose culpable

-No te preocupes, creo que no se han dado cuenta aun, aunque no creo que tarden en darse cuenta que hay algo extraño

-Miren lo que trajimos –dijo Ron interrumpiéndolas y entrando con los demás chicos

-Pero que es eso? – pregunto Rose

-Es un gnomo del jardín pero hoy será la punta del árbol – Fred se subió a una silla y lo coloco bien apretado para que no hiciera ruido y no se moviera – listo, asi aprenderas a no morderme

La chimenea brillo y dejo entrar a Tonks y seguida entraron tres chicos mas antes de que apareciera el profesor Lupin

-Dora llegaste –dijo Ginny sonriendo – y quienes son ellos? –dijo mirando a los tres que entraron detrás de ella

-Ellos son unos amigos que se están quedando en la casa, son Sirio, Laila y Jhon

-Hola –saludaron todos

-Profesor Lupin –dijo Harry sonriendo al verlo entrar

-Hola Harry, como te encuentras? –dijo el licántropo mirándolo con preocupación y después dirigió su mirada a los dos chicos que sabia no pertenecían a ese tiempo

-Bien –dijo el – Que bueno que pudo venir

-Porque no pasamos a tomar algo –dijo Ginny guiando a todos a la cocina, donde la mesa ya estaba puesta con los aperitivos. James los miro salir y se quedo mirando el gnomo en la punta que los miraba con ojos asesinos – Creo que la pasaremos igual –dijo el dirigiéndose al gnomo de la punta sin percatarse que habia alguien mas allí con el

-Oye chico –dijo Sirio poniendo una mano en su hombro

-Ah hola, nos volvemos a ver –dijo James sonriéndole

-Como sabes quienes somos? –dijo Jhon incrédulo – Pense que no nos parecíamos, quizás esta perdiendo su efecto

-Bueno, yo les envie los medallones –dijo el – Espero que disfruten su única navidad con Harry, aunque el no lo sepa

-Pero como es que tu supiste que somos nosotros? – pregunto Lily mirando al chico que habia vuelto a mirar la punta del árbol con ojos tristes

-Bueno, él suele añorar pasar navidad con ustedes, siempre que llegamos a casa, el baja y les desea feliz navidad, creo que el lo merece, quizás si los conociera mejor, el fuera diferente –dijo casi en un susurro

-Él? Te refieres a Harry? – dijo Sirio mirándolo sorprendió

-Gracias entonces –dijo Lily abrazandolo

-Tenemos mucho de que hablar –dijo James abrazandlo por el hombro – si le conoces tienes mucho que contarnos

-Jamie –dijo Ginny entrando a la sala a ver porque se demoraba – Estas bien?

-Si –dijo el

-Es tu novia? –dijo James – Asi que tienes la misma debilidad que cada Potter, andar tras una pelisroja

-De hecho es mi tía –dijo el sonriéndole a su abuelo – Ya vamos, nos estábamos presentando

-Sientate a mi lado –dijo ella sonriéndole

-Si claro – dijo James – Por favor no digan lo de los medallones

-Esta bien –dijo Sirius

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

El timbre del teléfono sonaba por toda la casa, una y otra vez, quizás si hubiesen oído una lechuza en la ventana se habrían despertado al instante, o si escucharan el ruido de la chiemena o de alguien aparecerse, pero no esperaban el teléfono

-Harry contesta ese aparato –dijo la voz modorra de la pelisroja

-Mmm

-Harry –dijo ella se levanto y se encimo a su esposo para poder alcanzar la bocina del teléfono y se lo coloco en el oído – alo? Hey no me grites, no te estoy entendiendo, Hermione esta llorando? –dijo ella mientras su esposo se incorporaba

-Que pasa amor? – ella le hizo una señal de que no hablara mientras escuchaba

-Si, iremos en un minuto, prepara café por favor

-Que paso? Hermione estaba llorando?

-No lo se, algo de Rose y James –dijo la pelisroja vistiéndose con un pantalón y una playera

-Los encontraron?

-No, pero quieren que estemos alla en este momento y que lleves a Kreatcher

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Las risas no dejaban de sonar durante la cena, James escuchaba las anécdotas que Molly y su familia contaban, todos estaban riéndose unos de otros.

-Pero recuerdas –dijo Fred – Como mamá estaba enamorada de Lockarth

-Aun lo esta –dijo su gemelo – sigue guardando su libro bajo el fregadero

-George –dijo sonrojada la Sra Weasley

-Lo bueno es que no duro como maestro –dijo Ginny – Creo que todos pasamos grandes vergüenzas con el

-Si por supuesto –dijo Ron – Sobre todo…

-Ni lo menciones –dijo Ginny sonrojándose

- -George y Fred se miraron y sonrieron con malicia y a una sola voz dijeron "_**Tiene los ojos verdes como un sapo en escabeche, Y el pelo negro como una pizarra cuando anochece, quisiera que fuera mío, porque es glorioso, El héroe que vecio al Señor Tenebroso"**_ –Harry se sonrojo y se miro las manos, en verdad ella le habia escrito aquel poema, porque lo habia olvidado? La miro de reojo y vio que tenia las mejillas sonrojadas y miraba con ojos asesinos a sus hermanos pero a el no le dirigía la mirada. Dirigio su mirada hacia James y vio que este la miraba como si se hubiera enterado de algo fantástico

-Jajajaja – Sirio comenzó a desternillarse de la risa seguido por Ron, los gemelos y Jhon – Eso es lo mas ridículo que he oído en mi vida

-Tu lo escribiste –dijo Jaime mirando a su madre

-Si, estaba en primer año y bueno…

-Le declaraste a Harry tu amor ante toda la escuela – la secundo George

-Porque no dejan de decir tonterías, ya encontrare yo que contar de ustedes- dijo ella sonrojada

-Pero lo peor fue –dijo Ron – Cuando Lockarth le desapareció todos los huesos del brazo a Harry

-Que! –dijo Lily sorprendida mirando al chico de ojos verdes – Como ocurrió? –era la primera vez que mencionaban algo del pelinegro

-Pues Dobby –dijo Ron – un elfo domestico que esta algo chiflado –dijo el

-Hey Ron –dijo Harry - no es asi es solo algo diferente

-De hecho –dijo Fred – Todos los elfos domesticos con los que te relacionas son extraños, mira ese Kretcher que te heredo Sirius –dijo el

-Es horrible –secundo Ron

-Kretcher es –dijo James, pero al sentir una patada de Rosie bajo la mesa y ver su cara de molestia se callo

-Que dices de Kretcher? –dijo Harry

-Que, es un nombre muy común para un elfo no? –dijo el – Y bueno que paso con Dobby –dijo el chico de cabello castaño que miraba a su tío Ron

-Ah si, -continuo el pelisrojo - No saben el año que tuvimos que pasar en segundo, primero nos deja –el mientras platicaba miro a su hermana que le agradecia con la mirada el que cambiara el tema – afuera del anden 9 ¾

-Claro –dijo Fred – Van a acaparar la cena hablando de cómo llegaron en auto volador

-Ni me lo recuerden –dijo Molly molesta – Aun debería castigarlos

-Pero con el Howler fue suficiente –dijo Ron – Hasta Hermione creyo eso verdad Harry – Harry no hizo ningún comentario, mas fue Laila la que pregunto.

-Pero porque? –pregunto Lily – Porque no les dejo entrar

- Ya te dije esta medio chiflado –dijo Ron

-Pero después lanzo una bluddger hechizada contra Harry que le quebró el brazo y casi lo hace caer de la escoba –Dijo Geroge riendo – Tu brazo parecía una de nuestras orejas extensibles

-Vaya chico –dijo James – Si que eres valiente y que tal la pasaste con el crecehuesos? – pregunto Sirius

-Terrible –dijo el chico de cabello azabache

-Y hay tantas cosas por que lo consideres asi –dijo Fred riendo – Si Harry y Ron no salen de una para entrar a otra, creo que han visitado la enfermería la misma cantidad que nosotros el despacho de Flinch

-Es verdad –dijo Geroge

-Oye Ginny –dijo James viendo que su padre se sentía en apuros – Porque no les platicas lo que me contaste –dijo James

-Que? – pregunto ella

-Si, sobre Myrtle –dijo el – No sabía si lo recordaría era algo que le habia dicho cuando era niño y el sabía que esa historia era verdad, aunque ni su padre ni su tía Hermione la contaran, el tío Ron y ella si solian sacarla a colación

-Ah si, bueno Myrtle suele contar –dijo ella, casi nunca trataba a Myrtle por ser medio pesada, pero recordaba eso quizás se lo habia contado a su hijo en algun momento del futuro - Que una chica uso mal multijugos y en vez de transformarse en otra persona se transformo en un gato gigante

-Un gato? –dijo George – cuando sucedió eso?

-No lo dice, pero dijo que es la primera vez que ve a una chica mas fea que ella, aunque no se si sea real o no – Ron y Harry comenzaron a reir como si recordaran algo sucedido

-Y tu James –dijo Jhon mirando al chico – Tienes algo que contarnos?

-Bueno –dijo el – Una vez dejamos abierta la jaula de los escorgutos de cola explosiva y…

-Ustedes también han tenido que batallar con esas pestes? –dijo Ron, Rose miro a su primo y este decidió no hablar

-Bueno es que, ya sabes

-Crei que Hagrid los habia creado

-Hagrid sigue experimentando –dijo Sirius asombrado – Hey Lunatico, recuerdas cuando nos topamos con aquellas acromántulas mascotas de Hagrid –dijo el

-Ustedes conocen a Hagrid? – pregunto George mirando a los tres

-Bueno –dijo Remus – Hace unos años se los presente, antes de que se mudaran

-Que bien cene! –dijo Arthur –porque no vamos a la sala a disfrutar un poco de café

-Si esta bien, y abriremos los regalos –dijo Molly sonriendo -mientras escuchamos un poco de Celestina Warbeck

Todos estaban charlando sentados en la sala, Bill y Fleur hablaban en un rincón y esta hablaba fuertemente como intentando opacar la voz de Celestina.

-Y dime Ginny que tal es Harry? –pregunto Laila mirando a la pelisroja – el es tu amigo verdad? –dijo ella mirando al chico que estaba sentado junto a Remus

-Si –dijo ella – Es muy divertido y es bueno jugando quidditch. Porque no hablas con el? –pregunto la pelisroja

-No se –dijo ella

-No es cierto lo que dice el profeta sobre el, todo es mentira y… heeeey –dijo gritando a sus hermanos que le acababan de lanzar un Snap explosivo

-Ron ayudame con ellos –dijo mirando a su hermano que estaba mirando a Fleur y a Bill

-Que? –dijo el distraído

-¡Lo bailamos cuando teníamos dieciocho años! –dijo la Señora Weasley enjugándose los ojos en la calceta – te acuerdas Arthur

-Perdona por esto –dijo dirigiéndose a Harry que estaba en silencio sentado al lado de Remus que miraba el fuego como perdido – Se acabara pronto. –Harry volvió a comentar el tema sobre lo escuchado de Snape y Malfoy, ahora sentía que habia algo mas pues el "primo" de Ron lo habia mencionado pero no sabia si debía o no comentar esto a los adultos. Mientras Harry hablaba, vio la cabeza de Lupin girar un poco hacia él, atendiendo a cada palabra. Cuando hubo terminado, hubo un silencio, sólo roto por el canturreo de Celestina.

_Oh, mi pobre corazón, ¿dónde se ha ido? _

_ Me ha dejado por una temporada…_

- Harry, se te ha ocurrido- dijo el señor Weasley- que Snape estuviera simplemente fingiendo…

- ¿Fingiendo que ofrecía su ayuda, para así averiguar qué se trae Malfoy entre manos?- dijo rápidamente Harry.- Sí, pensé que diría eso. Pero, ¿cómo lo sabemos?

- Saberlo no es asunto nuestro- dijo Lupin inesperadamente. Había girado su espalda hacia el fuego, y ahora miraba a Harry de frente, al otro lado del señor Weasley.- Es asunto de Dumbledore. Dumbledore confía en Severus, y eso debería ser suficiente para todos nosotros.

- Pero- dijo Harry,- tú piensas que Dumbledore se equivoca con Snape.

- La gente lo ha dicho, muchas veces. No importa si confías o no en el juicio de Dumbledore. Yo lo hago, por lo tanto, confío en Severus.

- Pero Dumbledore puede equivocarse- discutió Harry. Él mismo lo dijo. Y tú… -Miró a Lupin directamente a los ojos.- ¿De verdad te gusta Snape? Los amigos de Remus se habían acercado y escuchaban atentos la conversación sin decir palabra

- Ni me gusta ni me disgusta Severus- dijo Lupin.- No, Harry, estoy diciendo la verdad- añadió, mientras Harry ponía una expresión escéptica.- Nunca seremos amigos íntimos, quizás; después de todo lo que pasó entre James y Sirius y Severus, hay también mucho más rencor. Pero yo no puedo olvidar que durante los años que enseñé en Hogwarts, Severus hizo la Poción Curativa de Lobos para mí todos los meses, la hizo perfectamente, y así no tuve que sufrir como hago normalmente cuando hay luna llena.

- Pero, "accidentalmente" dijo que eres un hombre-lobo, y ¡tuviste que irte!- dijo Harry furiosamente. -Lupin se encogió de hombros.

- Se habría sabido de todas maneras. Los dos sabíamos que él quería mi empleo, pero él podía haberme causado un daño mucho mayor, estropeando la poción. Pero me mantuvo sano. Debo estarle agradecido.

- ¡Quizá no se atrevió a estropear la poción, con Dumbledore vigilándole!- dijo Harry.

- Harry, tú estás resuelto a odiarle- dijo Lupin con una sonrisa vaga. Busco con los ojos a sus amigos merodeadores y continuo - Y lo entiendo, con James como padre y con Sirius como padrino, has heredado un viejo prejuicio. Por supuesto, cuéntale a Dumbledore lo que nos has contado a Arthur y a mí, pero no esperes que comparta tu punto de vista del asunto; ni siquiera esperes que se sorprenda de lo que le dices. Puede haber sido parte de las órdenes de Dumbledore que Severus interrogara a Draco.

…_y ahora, rompiste en pedazos completamente el amor ¡y yo quisiera que me devolvieras mi corazón! _

Celestina terminó su canción con una nota larga y muy aguda, y un clamoroso aplauso salió de la radio, al que la señora Weasley se unió con entusiasmo.

¿Se ha acabado?- dijo Fleur fuertemente.- ¡Ggacias a Dios! Qué hoggible.

- ¿Tomamos algo caliente antes de acostarnos?- preguntó fuertemente el señor Weasley, levantándose de un salto.- ¿Quién quiere ponche de huevo?

- ¿Qué has estado haciendo últimamente?- preguntó Harry a Lupin, mientras el señor Weasley se animaba a buscar el ponche de huevo y todos los demás se estiraban y empezaban a hablar.

- Oh, he estado bajo tierra- dijo Lupin.- Casi literalmente. Es por eso que no he podido escribir, Harry, enviarte cartas me habría delatado… pero en verdad tenia ganas de saber de ti

- ¿Qué quieres decir? Con eso?

- He estado viviendo con mis compañeros, mis iguales- dijo Lupin.- Hombres lobo- añadió, tras la mirada de incomprensión de Harry.- Casi todos ellos están del lado de Voldemort. Dumbledore quería un espía, y yo era la persona ideal.

Había algo de amargura en su voz, y quizá se dio cuenta de ello, ya que sonrió más cálidamente y continuó- no me estoy quejando; es un trabajo necesario, y ¿quién puede hacerlo mejor que yo? De todos modos, ha sido difícil ganar su confianza. Tengo signos inequívocos de haber intentado vivir entre magos, ya sabes, mientras que ellos han evitado la sociedad normal y viven al margen, robando, y a veces matando, para comer. La platica continuo referente a ese tema, todos parecían estar interesados en otros asuntos y solo Harry y Remus hablaban, aunque un par mas escuchaba atentamente la conversación. La voz de Harry los hizo voltear a verlos

-¡Pero tú eres normal!- dijo Harry acaloradamente.- ¡Sólo que tienes un… un problema! -Lupin se echó a reír.

- A veces me recuerdas mucho a James. Él lo llamaba mi "pequeño problema peludo", cuando había más gente. Muchos tenían la impresión de que tenía un pequeño conejo maleducado.

Sirius y James se alejaron un poco y se miraron preocupados

-Por lo visto las cosas no están bien aquí verdad?

-Asi que eso era lo que ocultaba, allí fue en luna llena

-Pero porque no nos lo dijo? –pregunto el chico de gafas a Sirius

-No lo se, pero lo averiguaremos

-Donde esta Lily? –pregunto el chico buscando a su novia

-Alla mirala –dijo y se acercaron a las chicas que hablaban animadamente

- Pero porque tienes tanto interés en Harry? –pregunto Ginny

- Bueno ya sabes- dijo Lily sonrojada

- No me digas que te gusta? –pregunto Rose

-NO creo que sea eso – tercio Dora – Solo es preguntona –dijo ella mirándola con reproche

- Chicos porque no abrimos los regalos –dijo la Señora Weasley mirando los paquetes que habia bajo el árbol

- Genial –dijeron los gemelos levantándose y acercándose al árbol

Todos tenían su respectivo sweater tejido por la Señora Weasley y se lo colocaron

- Gracias abuela –dijo Rose sonriendo – Es hermoso

- De nada corazón –dijo ella

- Tambien tenemos regalos para ustedes –dijo James sacando varios regalos de su bolsillo

- Oye tu bolsillo es genial –dijo Fred – Mama porque no me has hecho uno asi

- No Fred, no quiero imaginar todo lo que guardarías allí

- Gracias –dijeron los gemelos al abrir sus regalos y encontrar varias bromas de Zonko, Ron también tenia lo mismo – Toma –dijo Jamie entregándole a Harry uno mas grande y pesado

- Que es eso? –dijo el

- Es tu regalo –dijo James

- Gracias –dijo el chico a James – He oído por la abuela que te gusta el quidditch –dijo obsequiándole un libro con las mejores jugadas de quidditch

- Gracias es genial

- Vamos aquí esta el de nosotros –dijo Tonks sonriéndole

- No tenían que molestarse – Harry la abrió y sintió un nudo en la garganta y en el estomago – Yo no se…

- Sabia que te gustaría, Remus creyo que no seria conveniente

- Gracias Remus, Tonks

- Es la chamarra de Sirius –dijo Ron – Es genial

- Si verdad?

- Y esos paquetes son de ustedes –dijo el Señor Weasley entregándoselos a Rose y a James

- Quien se los envio –dijo la Señora Molly

- Bueno son de mi elfo domestico, ya sabe es muy fiel a la familia

- Tienen un elfo domestico? –dijo Geroge– Mama deberíamos tener uno

- Ginny este es para ti –dijo James entregándole un pequeño paquetito

- Que es?

- Es una peineta mágica –dijo el sonriendole. Ella lo abrió y encontró una peineta de plata – mama suele usarlas –dijo el – piensas en un peinado y la golpeas con tu varita y se te arregla el cabello

- Genial –dijo ella sonriendo – gracias – Ella lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla

- De todos modos era para ti –dijo el en su oído antes de separarse algo que hizo que la pelisorja se sonrojara

- Que maravilla! –dijo Molly – Donde lo conseguiste querido?

- Bueno –dijo el – Por allí

- Mira James –dijo Rose sonriendo al abrir el paquete – Son las cachiporras

- Las que? –dijo Ron mirando los objetos que habían desenvuelto

- Salieron ya a la venta? –pregunto el chico

- No se pero debemos probarlas, abuela podemos salir al jardín

- Pero no tarden

- Esto será divertido –dijo la chica sonriendo y sacando a relucir su espíritu Weasley

- Que es eso? –dijo Harry

Ella se habia colocado en un extremo frente a James y ambos portaban un par de mazos parecidos a los de los policías, ella sonrio y lo miro desafiante

Espera debo explicar como es el juego –dijo el – Bueno, es muy simple viene una lista de hechizos básicos de transformación –dijo el mirando a sus tios – Necesitare que me ayuden con esto

- Bien –dijo George, el chico tomo la varita y comenzó a decir los hechizos pronto pareció que James estaba cubierto de una armadura medieval color azul –Ahora el chiste es desaparecer el total de la armadura de tu contrincante, al golpearlo el hechizo se rompe y desaparece, si te da aquí –dijo señalando su pecho donde tenia un circulo y algo escrito que con la poca luz no se notaba mas que el destello – todo hechizo que tengas encima desaparece y pierdes

- Ya? –pregunto impaciente Rosie

- Esta vez te ganare –dijo James lanzándose al ataque – Todos veian divertidos el juego y como pronto James quedo derrotado ante la chica

- Vaya eres genial - dijo George – Pero yo te derrotare

- Estas seguro? –pregunto ella

Pronto pareció una batalla en que todos estaban perdiendo, por fin Ginny le dio en el centro a la armadura de Rose y esta desapareció todo el hechizo

- Bien hecho hermanita –dijo Ron – Tenias que vengarnos –dijo sonriendo

- Te traeré un poco de chocolate –dijo James a su prima que no tenia buena cara por la derrota recibida

- Ahora yo – brinco Sirius desde detrás de todos

- En verdad quieres perder contra mi?

- Srius –dijo Lily deteniéndolo – No es seguro

- Vamos que puede pasar? Soy el mejor no?

- Si por supuesto –dijo James – El ganara

- No estoy muy segura

- Quieres apostar cariño?

- 2 galeones a que pierde –sonrio Lily

- Hecho –dijo el sonriendo

- Sirius se coloco la armadura, todos reian al ver la cara de Ginny de satisfacción al haberle ganado a Rose y Rose parecía molesta

- Que juegan? –pregunto Remus al chico que acababa de entrar corriendo a la casa

- Cachiporras mágicas –dijo el de pronto se percato de que estaban solos Remus, Dora y el Señor Weasley – Donde están los demás?

- Afuera jugando –al oir esto solto el chocolate y corrió, sabia que si alguno de ellos jugaba todo se arruinaría

- Vamos tu puedes Siro –dijo James animando a su mejor amigo

- No hagas eso! –dijo Jamie asustado al ver al chico frente al Ginny que atacaba con todas sus fuerzas, el grito despisto a Srius que miro a Jamie y fue impactado por el golpe certero de Ginny en el pecho

- Te gane –grito Lily a James que no la miraba a ella sino que miraba a Sirius – Oh oh

- Pero que rayos –dijeron Fred y George al mismo tiempo al ver como el chico rubio que tenían delante de pronto comenzaba a cambiar, le creció el cabello y se transformo en negro oscuro. Ginny solto el mazo y se tapo la boca con las manos

- Sirius –dijo ella sorprendida. Harry miraba al chico que tenia de frente, que lo miraba sorprendido y a la vez parecía a punto de desmayarse. Remus estaba parado en la puerta mirando todo Por lo visto las cosas comenzaban a salirse de control.

- Sorpresa –dijo el ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

- Las llamas de la chimenea crepitaron al dar paso a dos personas en la sala que permanecia a media luz, pues era alumbrada por la luz que provenía de la cocina

- Hermione querida –dijo Ginny entrando en la cocina – Que ha sucedido porque llorabas?

- Y Harry? –pregunto Ron

- Aquí estoy, sucedió algo? –pregunto el ojiverde mirando a Ron que estaba sentado al lado de su esposa con la mano de ella en la suya

- Nos trajeron esto –dijo Hermione mirándolos a los dos

- Que es? –dijo Ginny tomando el pedazo de pergamino que la castaña le ofrecia

- Porque no lees –dijo Ron mirando a su hermana

- Esta bien, **_"Mami, se que debes estar preocupada por mi y por James, pero quiero que sepas que estamos bien, estamos a salvo y nos están cuidando y dando de comer, aun no comprendo como fue, pero viajamos en el tiempo, esperamos que pronto nos puedan ayudar a volver. Espero que no afectemos mucho el tiempo con este viaje. Te quiero, un beso a mi papi… Rose"_**

- Viajaron en el tiempo? –dijo Harry – Pero es imposible, y mas porque no se pueden enviar mensajes a través del tiempo

-No a menos de que –dijo ella – un elfo domestico sea llamado por su amo, recuerdas mi libro –dijo ella mirándolo

- Es cierto –dijo Ron – Tu estudiaste que la magia de los elfos es diferente

- Así que ellos pueden hacerlo –dijo Ginny

- NO estaba segura hasta ahora, no estaba comprobado, pero veo que mi teoría es verdad –dijo Hermione.- Así que llamas a tu elfo o lo traeré a la fuerza

- Pero romperías las bases de PEEDO – dijo Ron

- Cállate cariño –dijo la castaña molesta

- Kretcher ven –dijo Harry

- Llamo el amo –pregunto el elfo inclinándose no sin antes ver a quienes tenia delante

- Necesito una explicación –dijo el tranquilamente – Quiero que me digas donde estan James y Rose

- Ellos estan seguros amo –dijo el – El amo James me ha pedido que no le diga nada sobre el. Y Kreacher es un buen elfo

- Lo sabemos –dijo Ginny – Sobre quien queremos saber es sobre Rose, ella te entrego la nota verdad –dijo la pelisroja sentándose frente al elfo

- Si ama, ella me pidió entregársela a su mamá

- Y ella esta bien?

- Si ama, se ve algo triste, pero esta bien, la estan cuidado muy bien

- Me puedes decir quien? No queremos saber nada con referencia a James es de Rosie

- Ama el ama Rose se encuentra segura en la madriguera, esta durmiendo en el cuarto del Señor Ron

- Pero dijo en su nota que viajaron en el tiempo

- Si ama, pero Kretcher no puede decirle ama

- Es cierto –dijo ella –pero ella nos lo ha dicho que viajo en el tiempo – dijo levantando la nota

- Puedes decirnos a que año?

- Al pasado ama, Kretcher no puede –dijo tirándose al suelo

- Esta bien –dijo Hermione –puedes entregarle esto a Rosie por favor

- Si ama, pero solo puedo volver si el amo James me llama, el me lo ha ordenado

- Bueno cuando te llame se lo entregas

- Si ama buenas noches –al decir esto desapareció

- Porque viajaron al pasado? –dijo Ron

- A que año es lo que quisiera saber –dijo Harry

- Si estan en la madriguera, quizás no fueron muy atrás, pues mama y papa los deben estar cuidando

- Eso espero –dijo el ojiverde llevándose la mano a la frente insitintivamente

- Crees –dijo asustada Hermione

- No lo se –dijo el – Pero esperemos que estén bien y no se metan en lios, mañana ire a hablar con la profesora Macgonagall y con el profesor Dumbledore –dijo Harry

- TE acompañare –dijo Ron

- Ahora volvamos a la cama, no podemos hacer nada mas –dijo Ginny – Nos veremos temprano –dijo ella saliendo a la sala

- Estarán bien Herms –dijo Harry abrazandola – James es muy listo y Rosie no hara nada imprudente

- Asi lo espero – dijo la castaña sonriéndole y acompañándolos a la chimenea donde desaparecieron

- Crees que estén bien? –dijo ella a su esposo

- Bueno espero que no saque a relucir lo Weasley que tiene en la sangre porque si no estamos en problemas. Pero no te preocupes James la cuidara

- Si el que me preocupa es James, es muy como Harry y hay que aceptar que él desea conocer a su padre, del que tanto ha oído pero el no le dice nada

- Ya deja de romperte la cabeza, todo saldrá bien –dijo el abrazándola y guiándola a la habitación.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

- James miraba a Sirius frente a todos, nadie se había movido de su lugar, se acerco a el y sonrió

- No debiste hacer eso –dijo el – Dañaste el medallón

- Yo no sabía

- Esta bien, debemos entrar –dijo el intentando apartar la atención de todos

- Pero eres Sirius Black verdad? Como es posible –dijo Fred. Harry lo miro bien y sin decir palabra se dirigió hacia el interior de la casa

- Esto es una mala broma –dijo el mirando a James molesto

- En verdad que si –dijo George siguiendo a su hermano Ron y a su mejor amigo

- Tu les diste esos medallones? Los que nos dio el tío Ron –dijo Rose – Como se te ocurrió?

- Si, yo no quise decirte –dijo viendo que se habían quedado solos los merodeadores y Lily – Pero queria que estuvieran con el

- Pero sabes lo que has ocasionado

- No Rose – DIJO EL GRITANDO – No se lo que he hecho, lo único que yo deseaba es que papá estuviera con sus padres por lo menos una vez, ACASO CREES QUE NO ES DIFICIL VER LO QUE VOLDEMORT LE CAUSO Y AHORA QUE TIENE LA OPORTUNIDAD DE DE DISFRUTARLOS NO ES POSIBLE, SI EL FUERA FELIZ, QUIZAS ME PONDRIA… -Las lagrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas y apretó los puños mirando el suelo

- Vamos James –dijo Remus acercándose – Tu no tuviste la culpa, ya hablare yo con el, se que no querías dañar a Harry, el lo comprenderá, debes saber que tiene muchas cosas en su mente

- Gracias Remus

- Ahora porque no vamos a dormir, Lily, James por favor vayan a casa con Dora, yo llevare a Sirius mas tarde

- Esta bien –dijo el chico de cabello rebelde

- Jamie vamos a dormir, mañana hablaremos con todos

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Arthur estaba sentado en la sala, era el único que quedaba allí todos habían subido cada uno a su habitación sin saber que mas decir

- Remus que ha pasado alla afuera? –dijo el Señor Weasley muy serio

- Bueno…

- Es cierto que Jamie le ha jugado una mala broma a Harry

- No es asi –dijo Remus – Arthur, debes saber que no solo tus nietos viajaron en el tiempo, hubo otro viaje

- Otro? Quien mas algun enemigo?

- No Arthur, Sirius Black viajo al futuro de 17 años

- Que –dijo el mirando al chico – Entonces eres tu!

- Si que tal –dijo el chico de pelo negro. Que estaba procesando toda la información que estaba recibiendo

- Pero es imposible, porque se han ocasionado estos viajes, cuando sucedió?

- Llegaron el mismo dia que James y Rose

- Es necesario avisarle a Albus de inmediato

- Minerva se ha encargado de eso –dijo Remus – Pero volverá hasta enero, es por esto que los tenia en casa, se que fue un error traerlos

- Pero acaso alguien mas ha viajado con el? No me digas que también… James y Lily? –dijo el sabiendo que Sirius siempre estaba acompañado por James

- Si, pero no quiero preocupar a Harry ni que vaya a hacer algo que después se vaya a arrepentir

- Crees que se arrepienta de cambiar su futuro, no es muy agradable por lo visto –dijo Sirius en tono sarcástico

- No, quizás no lo sea, pero es lo que tenemos y hemos aprendido a vivir con el –dijo Remus molesto

- Remus si tenemos la oportunidad de cambiar las cosas – dijo Sirius

- No lo haremos –dijo Arthur – Y si Harry se entera será su decisión

- Aunque probablemente conzca la respuesta –dijo Remus – Donde esta Harry

- En su habitación, subieron hace un momento, no creo que sea conveniente ir a molestarlo

- Esta bien, estaremos a primera hora mañana para arreglar el problema, espero que James pueda pasar buena noche

- Descansa Remus, Sirius ha sido un gusto verte de nuevo

- Gracias Arthur –dijo el chico y desaparecieron en la chimenea

La puerta se abrió de zopetón y entro el chico de cabello negro y largo al cuarto donde lo esperaban James y Lily ansiosos por saber que ocurria.

- Hey Cornamenta, recuerdas al chico Jamie y Rose

- Si que sucede con ellos? Que paso porque tardaste?

- Ellos también viajaron en el tiempo pero hacia el pasado.

- Sirius no crees que ya es demasiado lo que estamos haciendo –dijo Lily, ella se habia dado cuenta de eso, pues el chico James en su frustración, habia dicho "quiero que papá este con sus padres" eso significaba, que el era su nieto verdad?" mas decidió guardar esa información para otra ocasión Lily lo miraba con su apariencia normal desde la cama – Viste la cara de dolor de Harry? Porque no dejamos las cosas asi

- No, vamos a cambiar las cosas a como de lugar –dijo el chico comenzando a revisar los libros de la bibilioteca y saco sus apuntes – Y empezare a estudiar –dijo tomando otro grueso tomo de la estantería – Para investigar que paso – Los dos chicos miraron en silencio a Sirius sin moverse, cada uno tenia muchas cosas en que pensar.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

La pelisroja entro en la casa y se dirigió a la cocina, necesitaba tomar algo de café para calmarse, necesitaba pensar que estaba pasando cerro los ojos y suspiro

- Estas bien? –pregunto el ojiverde mirando a Ginny en la cocina

- Si, sube a dormir –dijo ella – Yo subiré en un momento

- Vamos necesitas dormir –dijo el

- Dormir? Harry por favor, yo he estado lo mas tranquila que he podido pero ya no puedo, no se como puedes estar tan calmado sabiendo que James esta fuera –dijo ella mirando molesta a su esposo

- Y que quieres que haga, hemos hecho todo lo posible por encontrarlos

- Por lo visto no –dijo ella – Desde el momento en que supiste que Kreatcher lo habia visto debiste obligarlo a decirte donde estaba

- Sabes que el es un elfo demasiado obediente

- Si claro –dijo ella subiendo el tono de voz – PERO ES MI HIJO QUIEN ESTA PERDIDO

- Acaso no es mi hijo también? –pregunto el – CREES ACASO QUE NO ME IMPORTA, CLARO QUE ME IMPORTA! PERO SE QUE EL ESTARA BIEN

- Y COMO LO SABES?, QUE TAL SI VIAJO AL 1998 QUE TAL SI ESTAN EN MEDIA GUERRA BUSCANDO A LOS HIJOS DE MUGGLES, ACASO NO RECUERDAS LO QUE PASO, EL PASADO NO ES MUY AGRADABLE POR SI NO LO RECUERDAS

- LO RECUERDO MEJOR QUE TU QUERIDA –DIJO EL – POR SI NO LO SABES, YO ME TUVE QUE ENFRENTAR A ESO SOLO

- PORQUE ASI LO DESEASTE, TU ME DEJASTE FUERA DE TU VIDA

- ERA LO MEJOR

- PARA TI O PARA MI? -DIJO ELLA DOLIDA – ME IRE A DORMIR

- Ginny espera –dijo el tomandola de la mano – discúlpame – el la miro con dolor – Yo en verdad estoy preocupado por el y… -el ojiverde miro a su esposa

- Harry –dijo ella – Acaso no comprendes? El te necesita, es verdad que el mundo necesitó a Harry Potter para que destruyera a Voldemort y aun ahora que la paz existe, siempre seras el héroe, pero para nosotros eres Harry solo Harry, eres papá, eres padrino, eres mi esposo y el mundo no te necesita ahora, yo te necesito

- Lo siento de verdad- dijo el abrazandola – Quieres venir a Hogwarts con nosotros?

- Si me gustará –dijo ella – Vamos a dormir – ella se puso de puntillas y lo beso suavemente – te amo Señor Potter

- Y yo a usted Señora Potter

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

El pelisrojo miraba a su mejor amigo que permanecia estatico sentado junto a la ventana, desde que habían subido no habia pronunciado ni una palabra, no se habia movido, y eso no era normal de el, sabia que si le decía algo podría estallar y comenzar a gritar, como lo habia hecho el año pasado que llego a Grimmauld Place. Suspiro, en verdad extrañaba a Hermione aunque no lo quisiera aceptar solo ella lograba calmarlo.

- Harry… -fueron las únicas palabras de Ron

- Sabes que es lo mas extraño –dijo el chico calmadamente y al no recibir respuesta de su amigo continuo – Que pienso que eso no es una broma de tu primo, pues todos estábamos allí aun Rose, quien se hubiera prestado a ser Sirius Black, ademas era mucho mas joven

- Que piensas que…

- No se –dijo el mirándolo – Quizas fue algun tipo de viaje en el tiempo que lo hizo llegar aquí

- Pero los viajes en el tiempo son imposibles, recuerdas, rompimos todos los giratiempos

- No se Ron! –dijo Harry exasperado – Pero sabes que, no me interesa, estoy cansado de esto, si es en verdad Sirius Black bien, y espero que pronto lo regresen a su tiempo – dijo en tono cortante

- No te gustaría….

- Ademas a quien quiero investigar ahora es a tu primo, que tiene que ver con Malfoy y porque conoce la existencia de los Horocruxes, Dumbledore me dijo que solamente nosotros y Voldemort lo conocemos y el los menciono

- Yo no le he dicho nada –dijo el

- Si lo se –dijo Harry mirándolo con sus ojos verdes – Simplemente es sospechoso, y si el esta bajo el imperius

- No lo creo

- Y si si –dijo Harry

- Hey Harry porque no te calmas –dijo el – Y nos acostamos, mañana veras las cosas con otros ojos y veras como todo es un mal entendido

- Si claro –dijo el levantándose y dirigiéndose a su cama

- Buenas noches –dijo Ron, este no recibió respuesta y apago la luz, su primo bajo el hechizo imperius, pero porque? A partir de ese momento se encargaría de cuidar a Ginny que parecía encantada con el, y con esto en mente se dejo vencer por el sueño.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

- EN VERDAD QUE TRATABAS DE HACER! –Dijo molesta la castaña a su primo – COMO SE TE OCURRIO

- Yo lo siento, no crei que fuera a pasar esto

- SI CLARO; NUNCA PIENSAS

- Oye ya –dijo el desesperado acaso habia cambiado el futuro, el no se sentía diferente – Esta bien la regue y ahora

- Ahora tienes que arreglar las cosas con todos, que les vamos a decir, que hey hola somos del futuro, no reaccionaran como tu madre

- Como lo sabes –dijo el mirándola

- Acaso hay algo más que no me has dicho, digo creiste que no me iba a dar cuenta, le dices a Ginny, entregas las medallas, das una peineta mágica de nuestro tiempo a tu madre, que mas has hecho? A ver dime?

- Bueno fue un accidente ella se entero por casualidad

- James te persiguen por lo visto te persiguen los accidentes –dijo la castaña, estaba muy molesta, si el se hubiera quedado callado hasta que el director Albus hubiera regresado nada de esto estaría pasando, pero no el tenia que llamar la atencion siempre, y en una semana regresarían a Hogwarts y tenían que enfrentarse ellos solos a los demás

- Buenas noches Rosie –dijo el viendo que su prima no diría mas

- Descansa y piensa en una buena excusa –dijo ella metiéndose debajo de las cobijas – porque yo ya me canse

- James rebusco entre sus cosas y encontró la capa de invisibilidad, no se habia cambiado asi que se la coloco encima y salió de la habitación con cuidado de no despertar a nadie, estaba cansado de esa actitud de que todo era por su culpa, acaso ella no veía que su comportamiento también la delataba, era tan idéntica a su madre, tía Hermione siempre buscaba algo mal en lo que pasaba y a veces eso le cansaba.

- Abrio la puerta y salió de la casa, la nieve crujía bajo sus pies y salió y se dirigió al final de la propiedad, sabia que cerca de allí vivía su tía Luna, pero ella no lo conocía en esos momentos, la soledad comenzaba a embargarle, y queria recurrir a su padre mas el por lo visto no le tenia en muy buena espina, seria conveniente decirle quien era? En ese momento deseaba tener a su "hermano mayor" a su lado, el único que le entendía era Teddy quizás porque el comprendía un poco a su padre.

- Kretcher –dijo el y el elfo domestico aparecio

- Amo, que bueno que me ha llamado, le han gustado los regalos

- Si gracias Kret –dijo el

- El amo esa preocupado, que le sucede

- Deseo irme a casa –dijo el – Parece que lo arruino todo

- Amo usted es muy bueno con Kretcher, Kretcher no cree que usted arruine todo, Kreatcher cree que usted es un buen amo

- Eres el único que cree eso –dijo el – Pero parece que papá me odia, quisiera poder hablar con Teddy

- Es lo que usted desea amo?

- Si –dijo el – pero bueno, debo volver a casa –dijo el

- Amo, la Sra. Hermione le envio esto a el ama Rose –dijo Kreatcher entregándole un pergamino doblado

- Gracias Kretcher, te llamare luego

- Si amo, si desea algo llámeme estoy a sus ordenes

El chico castaño miro a su elfo desaparecer, se dio la vuelta y miro la casa, todas las luces estaban apagadas, acaso habia hecho mal, podría decirle a su padre pero de que le serviría, el no sabia nada sobre lo que el estaba viviendo, el nunca hablaba sobre su tiempo en Hogwarts, siempre tenia la misma respuesta, "otro dia te lo dire" y eso nunca llegaba.

Se sento en el sofá frente al fuego y suspiro, no podía negar que habia deseado que su padre hubiera conocido a sus padres esperando que eso le hiciera cambiar su relación con el, pero al parecer todo era peor

- Hola –dijo una voz desde un rincón, no se habia percatado de que no estaba solo

- Hola

- Estas bien? –pregunto ella

- Sin el hecho de contar que papá me odia, si lo estoy

- No te odia - dijo ella sentándose a su lado- Solo que fue algo repentino, tu sabias que Sirius habia aparecido

- Si lo vimos en Hogwarts, por lo visto todos creen que fue una mala broma mia

- No creo que lo sepas, pero Harry y Sirius tuvieron una relación corta, pero muy buena, el conoció a Sirius hace tres años

- Si tu me lo contaste –dijo el – Papa no habla mucho de muchas cosas, me dijiste que papa con ayuda de tia Hermione y Ron lo salvaron, y el tuvo que estar escondido hasta que murió

- Si, murió el año pasado en la oficina de misterios, fuimos a salvarlo, pero fue un engaño de Voldemort, sabes hasta ese momento yo me encontraba fuera de todos los secretos de Harry

-Papa no confía en ti?

- Si confía, pero no soy parte de su grupo, solo Ron y Hermione saben todos sus secretos, creo entre ellos han llegado a conocerse tan bien que sin hablar se comunican, bueno es una relación en que Harry esta en medio, pues mi hermano y Herms aun son algo cabezas duras

- Sabes papa nunca me cuenta nada

- Bueno –dijo ella – no has pensado que puede ser que no quiere que vivas lo que el vivio? Digo su vida no ha sido pan con miel, la ha pasado muy mal

- En verdad? –pregunto el

- Si, James lo mejor será que le des su espacio, creo que Dumbledore esta haciendo algo con Harry muy peligroso y eso lo tiene algo ausente –dijo ella – Aunque no somos confidentes lo puedo notar

Los ruidos en la sala lo hicieron detenerse, no habia podido conciliar el sueño como su mejor amigo, y lo único que lo calmaba en esos momentos era estar frente al fuego, pues este le recordaba a lo único que podía llamar su familia. Se detuvo en la puerta para sentir como el moustro en su interior comenzaba a rugir y a hacerle desear lanzar su peor hechizo

- Vamos no te desanimes, -dijo la pelisroja sonriendo - mañana te contare de lo que yo se de el – el se levanto y ella al ver su tristeza se acerco a el y le dio un beso en la mejilla para después abrazarlo

- Gracias, te quiero –dijo el sintiéndose protegido por los brazos de ella. Sin notar como su padre subía molesto hacia su habitación.

**Fin capitulo siete**

**Bueno que les ha parecido? Este capi se lo dedico a Mimi Star, Lucero de la Noce y Nat Potter y una nota para Nat por favor SAL DE MI MENTE! jajaja cuando leí tu review y me dije como lo supo? pero bueno, creo que era obvio, jajaja pero bueno me encanta leer sus reviews super largos, al igual que cada uno de los que recibo y las alertas, por cada uno de ustedes que esta al pendiente de mi historia me esfuerzo por subir lo mas pronto posible. **

**Aqui les dejo un adelantito de lo que sucedera en el siguiente capitulo, casi esta listo, y me apurare por tenerlo para subirlo porque si no, me llegan nuevas ideas y en lo que lo edito me tardo un buen, asi que lo tendre en caliente... **

* * *

Harry bajo corriendo y tomo polvos Flu, sabia que aun lo debían estar esperando, "Callejon Diagon" y aparecio en el caldero Chorreante

- Hola Harry –dijo Tom saludándolo

- Tom has visto a la Sra. Molly Weasley?

- Dijo que te esperarían con Madame Malkin

- Gracias –dijo el chico dirigiéndose a la parte trasera del local

- Harry porque tardaste? –dijo Ginny preocupada

- Sra Weasley –dijo el – Yo…

- Que pasa cariño? Todo bien? Pense que no vendrías

- James –dijo el – esta, se siente enfermo –dijo el

- Oh Cielos – Molly miro a los chicos preocupada – Vamos, tienen que volver a casa, usaremos tu chimenea -dijo dirigiendose a Madame Malkin quien sonrio y les entrego polvos flu - si vamos hasta el caldero tardaremos mas y debo ir con James. Iran a la casa de Remus y de allí vayan a casa –dijo ella – Yo los espero alla – Molly los miro con preocupación y desapareció de allí

**Bueno nos vemos pronto! No olviden dejar reviews, me encanta leer sus comentarios.... Besos **

**IRES **


	8. Estress

**Discleimer... Todo el mundo HP y sus personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling **

******Bueno mis queridos amigos! aqui esta, el octavo capitulo, listo recien salido del horno, aunque creo que me hubiera gustado agregarle mas, creo que asi esta bien, pero me dije a mi misma, mi misma ya es jueves día de actualizacion asi que sin mas reparos, aqui esta. **

**Espero que este capitulo no los deje con muchas dudas, espero ya pronto terminar el nueve para subirlo, y sin mas por el momento, agradeciendo a todos los que han seguido este fic, mil gracias por sus reviews y sus alertas en verdad me encantan! Y me dan animos de escribir rapido rapiddo para actualizar antes! **

**Bien los dejo que continuen con su lectura... **

**CAPITULO 8 **

**ESTRESS **

Los tres salieron al escuchar ruidos en la cocina, Remus estaba de pie caminando de un lado a otro y Dora lo miraba en silencio.

- Remus necesitamos hablar –dijo Sirius – Tengo un plan que…

- Ahora no Sirius, te dije que te comportaras

- Hey yo no hice nada, fue un accidente

- Si eso fue –dijo James – Porque rayos no nos permitiste hablar y decir quiénes somos

- Eso debimos haber hecho –dijo secundándolo Sirius

- YA BASTA LOS DOS – Grito Remus dando un golpe en la mesa – PORQUE NO GUARDAN SILENCIO

- REMUS TENGO TODO EL DERECHO DE SABER QUE SUCEDIÓ –Dijo James enfadado – PORQUE TUVIMOS QUE REGRESAR ANTES

- James es mejor así, por su seguridad –dijo Tonks

- PORQUE, ACASO NO ESTAMOS MUERTOS YA

- James por favor –dijo Remus bajando la voz y dándoles la espalda, porque era tan necio

- Pero si pudiéramos –dijo Lily – porque no podemos estar un poco mas con él, conocerlo y saber como es su vida

- No es correcto, el tiempo es una cosa con la que no debemos jugar y ya hemos hecho demasiado

- Remus –dijo el chico de cabellos rebeldes

- Tengo cosas que hacer, y un lio que arreglar, Harry debe estar deshecho

- Porque? Acaso si nos hubiera visto a nosotros no estaría igual

- No –dijo el en tono cortante, Remus se arrepintió de su respuesta, sabía que había herido a Lily y a James en lo más profundo

- Porque dices eso? –dijo Lily

- Su relación con el es distinta –dijo el – Por favor, dejen las cosas como están ya veremos qué sucederá

- Remus necesitamos hablar –dijo James mirándolo molesto, el castaño miro al chico de gafas y suspiro

- En otro momento ahora tengo cosas que hacer, Dora volveré en la mañana

- Cariño no crees

- No –dijo él y salió de la casa azotando la puerta

- Dora porque Remus se comporta así –pregunto Lily

- Creo que no deben juzgarlo tan duramente, no saben todo lo que ha pasado –dijo Dora

- Y porque no nos lo dices- dijo Lily apareciendo cuatro botellas de cerveza de mantequilla sobre la mesa

- No tengo nada que decirles

- Vamos –dijo James – Tu debes conocer más que nosotros, cuanto tienes conociendo a Harry

- Lo conocí el año pasado –dijo ella

- Y que nos puedes decir de él –dijo James

- Creo que es todo lo que se, el es muy reservado casi no platica nada, Remus y el lograron hacerse de confianza cuando él fue maestro, yo fui por él a casa de sus tíos junto con los demás de la orden

- Que dijiste –dijo Lily – A donde fuiste a recogerlo

- A casa de sus…. –dijo Tonks quedándose callada

- Tíos, dijiste tíos, el vive con unos tíos –dijo Sirius

- Yo no tengo hermanos –replico James – Entonces vive con tu hermana –dijo el mirando a Lily – Pero tú me has dicho que…

- Ella odia la magia, porque vive con ellos

- Porque así se decidió –dijo Tonks – Ya les he dicho la vida de Harry no es como la de cualquier chico, el es diferente a todos los demás

- Porque?

- Por todo –dijo Dora – No soy la persona indicada para decirles esto

- Entonces quien lo es

- Albus –dijo ella – Deben esperar a hablar con él, y quizás obtengan las respuestas que esperan – la chica cambio su cabello a un rojo intenso, mas seguía hablando con la misma voz pausada – Así que dejen de preguntar y si necesitan algo pídanlo, si no me iré a acostar –dijo ella poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la cocina

- Esto es extraño no –dijo James

- Si., es por esto que iré a continuar leyendo –dijo Sirius poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la cocina

- Pero entonces tu hermana –dijo James –No se caso con ese odioso bigotón

- Si –dijo ella – No imagino la vida de Harry a su lado

- Quizás han cambiado – dijo esperanzadoramente James - Mejor vamos a dormir –dijo el chico – Mañana podemos hacer eso y esperar ver que es lo que hará Remus para arreglar la situación de Sirius con Harry e intentaremos obtener mas información

- James seguro que estas bien? –dijo Lily mirándolo preocupada

- Si todo bien. Buenas noches – El chico movió el libro que tenia sobre la cama y lo coloco debajo de esta, había decidió seguir leyendo esa antigua correspondencia, pero no había vuelto a tener oportunidad, pero no descansaría hasta hablar con Remus y saber qué partido jugaba, si era un doble cara, el lo atraparía y salvaría a su hijo. Lily se acomodo en la cama que era de Sirius y el chico de cabello negro en su forma animaga se tumbo a los pies de la cama sobre el mullido tapete, James apago la luz y todo se sumió en oscuridad y silencio.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Eran casi las siete, y había permanecido en vela toda la noche, se dirigió a la madriguera pues desde que se había formado nuevamente la orden pasaba la navidad con los Weasley, pero principalmente por Harry. Golpeo la puerta y Molly le abrió con una sonrisa

- Hola Remus, que bueno que pudiste venir

- Gracias Molly, Dora no vendrá se quedo en casa

- Bien, el desayuno está casi listo, todos bajaran en un momento quieres tomar algo

- Café está bien

La mesa se lleno de risas y juegos, parecía que lo ocurrido la noche anterior había quedado en el olvido, de pronto la puerta se abrió dando paso a Percy y a Scrimgeour. Todos permanecieron en silencio mientras Harry salía al patio en compañía del Ministro, Remus permanecía expectante en la ventana esperando por si Harry necesitara algo.

- Y tus amigos? –pregunto Fred sacándolo de su guardia

- En casa con Dora

- Y… quiénes son? – secundo George la pregunta de su gemelo

- Niños – dijo Arthur – Remos no les debe explicaciones

- No pero que…

La puerta se abrió dejando entrar un ministro de magia molesto que sin despedirse salió de la casa seguido por Percy

- Déjalo mamá es un tonto –dijo Ginny mirando a su hermano salir en silencio

- Si no dejes que te fastidie el día –dijo Ron

- Harry cariño, quieres algo mas, un poco de pastel de melaza –pregunto Molly mirándolo angustiada

- No gracias –dijo el

- Bueno nosotros nos iremos –dijo George – Tenemos mucho trabajo planeado el día de hoy, volveremos después

- Tengan cuidado –dijo la Señora Weasley

- Y si quieres jugarle una mala broma –dijo Fred- Estamos a tu disposición –dijo dirigiéndose a Harry. Ambos tomaron polvos flu y desaparecieron por la chimenea

- Chicos –dijo Arthur dirigiéndose a los restantes – porque no dejamos solos un momento a Remus y a Harry vamos afuera tengo encargos que hacerles.

- Porque? –dijo Ron

- Ron, si papá cree que es lo correcto salgamos –dijo Bill levantándose siendo seguido por Fleur – Regresaremos más tarde

- Ginny ayúdame en el cobertizo –dijo Molly, la pelirroja miro al chico de gafas el cual no le dirigió la mirada y preocupada la chica salió de la cocina

- Como dormiste? –dijo el hombre al chico que se había sentado frente a el

- Bien –dijo el ojiverde

- Lamento lo que paso anoche

- Y que fue lo que sucedió realmente –dijo Harry, - según los Weasley una mala broma de su primo

- Pues no fue así

- Entonces?

- No te interesa saber…

- No –dijo el – Creo que fue un espejismo que me cree yo mismo

- Es lo que quieres creer? O quieres saber realmente si era Sirius Black

- Si era, no es el que yo conocí, este es mucho más joven

- Pero no deja de ser el mismo

- Para mi si –dijo el – Y si se marchará como lo han hecho todos en mi vida, no quiero verlo solo mándalo de vuelta de donde vino, - el chico no hizo por levantarse e irse, Remus lo miro y no dijo más. Se apretó el puente de la nariz, no podía juzgarlo, el estaba en la misma situación que él, al saber que tarde o temprano perdería a sus mejores amigos nuevamente sin siquiera una esperanza de vida.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Sirius se despertó y vio que aun dormían sus compañeros de habitación, se des transformó y salió del cuarto, tenía hambre, había cenado mucho la noche anterior y ahora su estomago le exigía comida.

- Hola Dora –dijo el entrando a la cocina y mirando a la chica que estaba frente a una taza de té frio

- Hola

- Estas bien?

- Porque preguntas

- He visto que tu cabello suele mostrar tu estado de ánimo y ese color me dice que estas de malas

- Es que es la primera navidad que pasaría con Remus y el se fue y bueno, no tenia guardia y estoy preocupada

- Vamos, el es un chico cuidadoso

- Si –dijo ella

- Y dime como la ha llevado, tú lo conocías de antes?

- Bueno hemos trabajado juntos desde que se fundó la orden, debo decir que Remus es una persona que permanece en el anonimato

- Y los Weasley que tal son?

- Bueno los has conocido anoche no? Son buenos y no les preocupa ser considerados traidores de la sangre, y acogieron a Harry desde su primer año en Hogwarts

- Y me puedes decir…

- Sirius porque no dejas las cosas así, deja de preguntar en unos días llegará Albus yo la verdad no me siento con el ánimo suficiente

- Está bien –dijo él se levanto y tomo un pedazo de tarta de melaza y salió de la cocina –yo solo quería platicar

o.o.o.o.o.o..oo..

Rose abrió los ojos cuando sintió el sol molestarle, había dormido de mas esa noche, principalmente porque no había escuchado a su primo levantarse antes que ella, eso era extraño, se recargo en su brazo y miro la cama de James, aun estaba acostado.

Ella se sentía más tranquila, aunque aun molesta por lo ocurrido la noche anterior, se vistió y antes de salir hecho un vistazo de nuevo a la cama de su primo, deicidio no molestarlo sabia que anoche le había herido con sus palabras y quería disculparse, quizás más tarde ahora lo dejaría dormir. Ella bajo y se topo con Harry y Remus en la cocina ambos estaban en silencio, busco a su abuela y la vio afuera por la ventana, siguió derecho y salió sin decir palabra, ambos hombres la vieron salir y después sus ojos se encontraron

- Qué opinas de los primos de los Weasley?

- Porque? – pregunto Harry

- Pues pareces algo a disgusto con ellos, en especial con James, te molesta?

- No, solo –dijo el recordando la conversación escuchada con anterioridad – me parecen algo extraños, como si ocultaran algo

- Pues deberías intentar tratarlos, sabes que sus padres estuvieron en la guerra

- En verdad?

- Así es, quizás puedas identificarte con él o con ella

- No lo creo –dijo el mirando por la ventana a Ginny y a Rose que hablaban en compañía de Molly

- Ginny es bonita verdad? – pregunto Remus sorprendiendo a Harry con su pregunta

- Si lo es – dijo el

- Pues por lo visto –dijo mirando al ojiverde – tienes la gran debilidad de los Potter, tu padre decía que todo Potter era hechizado por una pelirroja, tu abuela paterna lo era lo sabías?

- No –dijo el

- Y tu madre también, así que tú qué crees será eso verdad?

- No lo creo, Ginny es solo la hermana de Ron –dijo el – Iré a darme una ducha

- Harry –dijo el – Te gustaría hablar con Sirius?

- Lo pensaré –dijo el chico de gafas subiendo hacia su habitación.

o-o o-o o-o o-o o-o o-o o-o o-o

- Todo está bien? –pregunto Rosie mirando a Ginny que no dejaba de mirar hacia la ventana de la cocina

- Si todo está bien, ya sabes

- Hola mi niña –dijo Molly besándola en la frente – Has dormido bien? Feliz navidad

- Gracias abuela Feliz navidad a ti también

- Y James? Ha bajado a desayunar?

- No abuela sigue durmiendo, anoche se desvelo

- Entonces dejémoslo dormir –dijo Molly - iré a el callejón Diagon a hacer unas compras, les gustaría venir conmigo?

- Iré a arreglarme –dijo Ginny

- Yo también – las dos sonrieron y entraron para toparse con Remus que aun estaba en la cocina

- Estas bien profesor Lupin? – dijo Ginny

- Claro no te preocupes

- Y Harry?

- Espero que también –dijo el – Bueno tengo que irme, despídeme de tus padres intentare volver mañana

- Bien, saluda a Dora

Ginny subió las escaleras y tomo su ropa se daría una ducha rápida e iría de compras con su madre y su sobrina

- Hola –dijo al ver al chico de gafas salir del baño

- Hola –dijo él mientras subía a su cuarto

- Estas bien?

- Si porque

- Estas enojado conmigo por alguna razón?

- No, acaso tengo por qué?

- Harry que te pasa? –pregunto la pelirroja – tú no eres así

- A si? Y como lo sabes

- Pues yo…

- Dile a Ron que lo espero arriba

- Si… -ella se quedo mirando al chico que subió hasta el rellano donde estaba su habitación y cerró la puerta

- Qué pasa? –dijo Ron detrás de ella

- Nada – sentía los ojos llenos de lagrimas así que evito verlo de frente y se encerró en el baño

Ginny se miro en el espejo, desde que se había enterado que sería la futura esposa de Harry se sentía dichosa, hasta podía decir que su cabello brillaba mas y se notaban mas sus pequitas, parecía que todo su ser brillaba a causa de la alegría que le daba. Pero también había notado que Harry se había vuelto más distante y eso le dolía, quizás el aun no se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos, en qué momento se habrán enamorado? Bueno ella estaba enamorada de él desde que lo vio en el andén 9 ¾ para que negarlo pero él?

Harry cerró la puerta del cuarto y lanzo la ropa sucia al cesto, porque tenía que ser tan linda? No podía negar que cada día que pasaba algo en ella parecía mejor, sus ojos o su sonrisa, el olor de su cabello, ese que había olido en su primera clase de pociones con el profesor Slugh pero porque le parecía tan lejana? Acaso era porque era hermana de su mejor amigo, cada noche soñaba con ella, una y otra vez, pero como decirle, además ella tenía novio no? Y también porque le molestaba la relación que llevaba desde hace unos días con su primo, eso le volvía loco, aunque Molly lo había dicho, no es su primo, pero es parte de la familia

- Que te dijo Remus? –dijo Ron a su amigo que se peleaba con una playera

- Qué?

- Que sucedió? Todo bien?

- Si, no me dijo nada y yo no quiero saber

- Harry porque eres así? Acaso no deseabas haberlo salvado? –su amigo no respondió y se quedo con la polera entre las manos – Entonces? Vamos sea Sirius viejo o joven, no deja de ser Sirius, ese que conoció a tus padres, que te dio tu primera y última escoba, es el mismo hombre

- Pero eso que importa –dijo el – Se volverá a marchar, debe regresar a su tiempo

- Es cierto, pero puedes cambiarlo no? Puedes intentar avisarle que no se presente en el ministerio esa noche

- Dumbledore no lo permitirá

- Entonces hagamos algo para que lo sepa de otra manera, Harry si tienes la oportunidad de cambiar las cosas lo harías?

- No lo sé –dijo el – en realidad no lo se

- Pues debes pensarlo, estas oportunidades no se dan dos veces

- Gracias Ron

- Oye –dijo el pelirrojo – Mama va a ir al callejón Diagon, quieres venir?

- El profesor Albus me indico que no saliera de la casa –dijo el moreno

- Entonces me quedo a hacerte compañía y jugamos algo de ajedrez

- Está bien, si quieres ir ve, yo me quedaré tengo cosas que pensar, además quiero terminar de leer al príncipe, quizás descubra quien es

- Bien –dijo el – Quieres que te traiga algo?

- No estoy bien –dijo el sentándose en la cama mientras veía a su mejor amigo salir hacia el primer piso.

Harry tomo su escoba y bajo a la sala, se había puesto la chamarra que le había dado Remus, le sentaba muy bien y le recordaba a ese padrino que había perdido el año anterior, no podía negar que la idea de que verlo de nuevo le gustaba, pero dudaba en si era lo correcto

- Vaya Harry, te va muy bien –dijo Molly

- Gracias

- Rose donde está Jamie?

- El dijo que no tiene ganas de ir, que se quedara acostado

- Porque?

- Bueno –dijo Ginny – Anoche se desvelo un poco y quizás quiera dormir mas

- Bien vámonos, los esperare allá, Harry seguro que no se te ofrece nada? –dijo Molly

- Estoy bien.

- Y tu como sabes que se desvelo –dijo Ron – mirando a su hermana menor

- Yo se lo dije –dijo Rose mirando a Ginny

- Ah vaya – Rose entro en la chimenea seguido por Ron, Ginny y Harry quedaron dentro, ella tomo un poco de polvos flu y le sonrió

- Te ves muy bien –dijo sintiendo las mejillas sonrojadas – "Callejón Diagon" – y con esto desapareció dejando un Harry sorprendido y sonrojado en medio de la sala

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

James abrió los ojos cansado, no había dormido en toda la noche, después del encuentro con su madre había vuelto a subir pero no había podido pegar el ojo, hasta casi la hora en que sintió que Rose salió del cuarto, le agradecía no haberlo despertado, sabía que seguía molesta por lo ocurrido pero él no se arrepentía, no, ese sentimiento era solo por el cansancio.

Tomo de sobre la mesita de noche su cartera y saco de allí un papel, era en realidad una fotografía tomada muchos años atrás. Sonrió recordando el momento, había caído de la escoba de su padre un día que la tomo sin permiso y se había quebrado un hueso, el quería llevar como sus amigos muggles un yeso y no tomar ninguna pócima que le reparara el daño, así que ahí estaba el, sentado en la cama del hospital con el yeso y sus hermanitos y su padre a su lado.

Porque si su padre había vivido como muggle nunca les hablaba de ello? Porque siempre era otro día te diré, Albus le decía que le molestaba llamar la atención cuando estaba en primero, pero el ser el vivo reflejo de su padre era la razón, en el lo único que llamaba la atención era el "Potter" que era parte de su nombre, de no ser por eso pasaba desapercibido y sentía que aun para su padre lo era, siempre vivía ocupado todo era más importante, sabía que ni siquiera sabía la mitad de las cosas por las que le habían llamado a detención con Flinch, siempre estaba de viaje, y el ver a su padre de su edad le hacía preguntarse qué le llevo a ser lo que era? Tendría la oportunidad de acercarse a él?

Se puso de pie y sintió que el piso se le movió y cayó al suelo, de pronto se sentía demasiado débil, tenía mucho tiempo que no se sentía así, y deseo que su madre estuviera allí con él en ese momento.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Harry miro el fuego por donde todos se habían ido, había decidido salir a dar una vuelta en escoba en el jardín de los Weasley, cuando un ruido sordo venir del piso de arriba, eso le extraño, la casa estaba vacía solo estaba James, quizás era el gohul, pero sabía que lo habían enviado al sótano mientras ellos se quedaban en el ático, dejo su saeta recargada en el sillón y suspiro, se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a subir las escaleras, el abrió la puerta y vio al chico en el suelo respirando entrecortadamente

- Estas bien?

- Pa… pá –dijo el chico levemente

- Que te sucede? Vamos –dijo Harry levantándolo y colocándolo en la cama – que tienes?

- Me duele… -dijo el chico intentando respirar

- Iré por Molly –dijo el

Harry bajo corriendo y tomo polvos Flu, sabía que aun lo debían estar esperando, "Callejón Diagon" y apareció en el caldero Chorreante

- Hola Harry –dijo Tom saludándolo

- Tom has visto a la Sra. Molly Weasley?

- Dijo que te esperarían con Madame Malkin

- Gracias –dijo el chico dirigiéndose a la parte trasera del local

- Harry porque has salido? –dijo Ginny preocupada

- Sra. Weasley –dijo el – Yo…

- Que pasa cariño? Todo bien? Pensé que no vendrías

- James –dijo el – esta, se siente enfermo –dijo el

- - Oh Cielos – Molly miro a los chicos preocupada – Vamos, tienen que volver a casa, usaremos tu chimenea -dijo dirigiéndose a Madame Malkin quien sonrió y les entrego polvos flu - si vamos hasta el caldero tardaremos mas y debo ir con James. Irán a la casa de Remus y de allí vayan a casa –dijo ella – Yo los espero allá – Molly los miro con preocupación y desapareció de allí

La sala estaba desierta cuando los tres chicos aparecieron en ella

- Es la primera vez que vengo a casa de Lupin –dijo Ginny – Es muy bonita

- Si –dijo Rose que movía las manos preocupada

- James está enfermo de algo? –pregunto Ginny

- Bueno –dijo ella – desde pequeño, pero mi tía dijo que ya estaba bien

- Harry que hacen aquí? –dijo Dora saliendo de la habitación

- Lo siento Molly nos envió –dijo el

- Están bien? Paso algo? –dijo dirigiendo la mirada a la puerta donde detrás estaban los chicos del pasado

- No, estábamos en el callejón Diagon y dijo que de aquí tendríamos acceso a la madriguera –Dijo Harry

- Bien, los polvos flu están en la repisa –dijo señalando

- Gracias Dora –dijo él, tomo un poco de polvos flu y desapareció en las llamas

- Estas bien Tonks? –dijo Ginny después de que Rose desapareciera tras Harry

- Si –dijo ella

- Oye y Sirius esta aquí? –dijo ella mirando la habitación

- Ginny deberías irte –dijo ella cambiando su cabello a rojo

- Ah te molesta –dijo ella sonriendo – bueno entonces es cierto que está aquí –dijo ella – Solo quería comprobarlo y me lo has corroborado,- ella tomo polvos flu y le sonrió -

- Ni se te ocurra abrir la boca – La chica le sonrió desde las llamas verdes que la cubrían y le saco la lengua para antes de desaparecer en sus ojos había aparecido una expresión de sorpresa al toparse con un chico idéntico a su gran amor solo que sus ojos no eran del mismo color

- Hey quien llego? –dijo James haciendo saltar a la auror

- Oh nadie –dijo ella – solo pasaron por aquí

- Y Remus? –dijo el

- Vendrá mas tarde, yo me iré a mi guardia –dijo lanzando un hechizo silencioso para bloquear la chimenea – todo bien?

- Si –dijo el yendo a la cocina

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Ginny apareció en la sala y encontró a Rose a Ron y a Harry que miraban hacia la escalera

- Que sucede?

- Bueno –dijo Ron – Al parecer algo grave, han llegado sanadores de San Mungo

- Mama –dijo Ginny mirando a la mujer bajar – que paso?

- Oh Ginny –dijo ella mirándolos a todos – Estaré en el hospital díganle a su padre, por favor no vayan a salir

- Pero mama quiero ir contigo

- No –dijo ella mirándola preocupada- Aquí se quedaran, vio que el Sanador bajo y entro en la chimenea

- Vendré temprano, Rosie el estará bien y me dio esto antes de que lo durmieran con la poción – le entrego una nota y se fue por la chimenea

Los tres miraban a Rosie que tenía el pergamino en la mano

- No piensas leerlo

- Si pero –dijo ella

- Vamos dinos que le pasa –dijo Ron pálido – Sea como sea, es mi sobrino y quiero saber cómo esta – Sin esperarlo el pedazo de papel comenzó a temblar

- Como se le ocurrió –dijo ella mirándolos a todos asustada

- Qué pasa? – dijo ella al ver como soltaba ella el papel y este se mantenía flotando

- **_"Rosie cariño –_**dijo una voz que provenía del papel **_– Se te ocurrió que una nota me tranquilizaría? No me has dicho absolutamente nada, y mira que tu padre se está volviendo loco por encontrarte, casi pone de cabeza Hogwarts, si no lo hizo fue porque Minerva no se lo permitió, ten la gentileza de decirme en donde estas y con quien, recuerda lo que te he enseñado y espero que te hayas llevado el bolso de cuentas allí encontraras casi todo lo que puedes necesitar. Llama a tus abuelos si es necesario allí me encontraras si estas en el tiempo correcto, se que comprenderé la situación e intenta no meterte en líos, espero que puedas ver a Albus Dumbledore y hablar con él, el les ayudara, regresa pronto mi amor, te amo y tu padre y hermano también, dile a James que lo quiero mucho y todos en su casa lo extrañan en especial su madre" _**

- Es acaso un howler? –pregunto Ron al ver la nota suspendida en el aire que la castaña tomo

- Esa voz –dijo Harry

- Bueno extraña tu nota –dijo Ginny mirando a Rose

- Es un memo táctil –dijo ella – tiene la misma función pero en diferentes niveles y solo se activa cuando la persona a quien se lo han mandando lo toca

- Ah vaya –dijo la pelirroja – ven vamos a que tomes algo, debes estar preocupada por James –dijo empujándola para entrar a la cocina intentando quitar todo nervio de su voz

- Dime James está enfermo? De qué? –dijo la pelirroja intentando serenarse

- Bueno no lo sé –dijo ella – nunca lo he visto enfermo, pero mi tía osea tu, siempre estas al pendiente de él pero no sé porque, y mama nunca lo menciono

- Bien cálmate y ve a tomar algo

- Y tu

- Yo iré a hablar con mi hermano y Harry, deben estar pensando en tu mensaje

Ginny dejo a la castaña en la cocina y entro en la sala donde estaban Harry y Ron

- En serio se que esa voz la he escuchado

- Pues si es idéntica a la de Hermione –dijo el ojiverde

- Pero que se refería con llama a mis padres si es el tiempo correcto? Y porque menciono al Director y a la profesora Magonagall. Además, no se parece a la de ella –dijo el pelirrojo

- Pues quizás es lo que debemos averiguar –dijo Harry – Esto va mas allá de…

- Y porque les interesa eso, su madre está preocupada, eso que tiene que ver con ustedes –dijo la pelirroja – no ha venido mama?

- Si se acaba de ir, como quieres que regrese ahora? –dijo el pelirrojo – iré a la cocina a comer algo, como está Rosie?

- Bien –dijo ella sentadose al lado del chico de cabello negro

- Estas bien –dijo Harry al verla palidecer de pronto

- Yo… -dijo ella mirándola asustada – Crees que estará bien?

- Creo que… -dijo el viendo como los ojos de la pelirroja se llenaban de lagrimas y lo abrazaba – Harry estoy preocupada y si le pasa algo?

- No pasara nada –dijo el sintiendo una punzada en el estomago – Ya verás que regresara en un rato

- Tú crees? –dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos

- Si –dijo el – estaré a tu lado hasta tener noticias suyas

- Gracias –dijo ella recargándose en el sintiendo como la suave respiración del ojiverde la calmaba poco a poco.

o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Sirius miraba la televisión, bueno hacia como que la miraba, su mente estaba fuera de allí, de hecho estaba detrás de la puerta donde dormía, Lily se había quedado dormida abrazando un cojín en media película, se levanto y abrió la puerta del cuarto con cuidado, de espaldas a él estaba James mirando por la ventana con un papel en la mano, no se había dado cuenta que estaba allí, sobre su cama había muchos papeles y tomo uno de ellos.

- Rayos Cornamenta, te casaste! –dijo el sobresaltando al chico de gafas que le apunto con la varita y después la bajo

- Que haces aquí?

- Pues tienes todo el día alejándote de nosotros y te la pasas aquí encerrado y ya veo porque "**_ James Potter y Lily Evans unirán su vida en matrimonio y es su deseo compartir este evento tan importante el día 19 de Agosto de 1979… -_**Ya casi te casas! –dijo el sonriendo

- Es cierto –dijo mirando el papel que tenía en la mano su mejor amigo

- ****E imagino que yo seré tu padrino

- Por supuesto –dijo el

- Que es todo esto, correspondencia?

- He… si

- De donde la sacaste?

- Estaba dentro del libro que me diste

- Y que te tiene tan molesto? –dijo el chico de ojos grises mirando a James

- Nada porque debo estar molesto

- A ver que dice esa carta que tienes en la mano

- Nada en particular

- La lees o te la quito y la leo… porque creo que eso que leíste te puso de mal humor

- Bien **_Lunático, Te extraño, porque no has venido, hoy volví a escuchar a Canuto hablar de ti _**

- Qué? –dijo el ojigris- Yo que dije de Lunático, quien escribe la carta?

- Puedes esperar **_Y en verdad yo sé que no es verdad, pero porque no vienes a las tantas cenas que hemos organizando mientras estamos aquí, por favor contéstame y dime que todo es mentira, aunque sé que no lo harás, sabes mañana es Halloween y todo alrededor está arreglado para esta fiesta, pero yo no hice nada al cabos nadie ve mi casa verdad? Por favor ven, necesito hablar contigo, necesito saber que sigues siendo la misma persona. Creo que mi esposo empieza a creer lo que dice Canuto y no quiero que te alejes, que tengas ese problema no te hace menos hombre que ninguno de ellos, eres y tienes el mejor corazón. Te espero el primero de noviembre SIN FALTA! Y si no vienes romperé este hechizo e iré a buscarte, créeme que lo que te digo es cierto. Mi hijo y yo te extrañamos y sé que mi esposo también, aunque en estos momentos se encuentre confundido. Sé que sigues siendo de los nuestros. Tu amiga eternamente Lils_**

- Peleamos con Remus? Porque?

- No lo sé –dijo el guardando para sí mismo sus propias conclusiones – guardare todo esto

- Hey pero quiero leer

- No este es mi libro, sigue con el tuyo –dijo comenzando a guardar los papeles

- Bien –dijo Sirius molesto - estaremos en la sala, tu mujer se ha dormido –dijo Canuto saliendo rumbo al a sala mas se detuvo y saco el pergamino de su bolsillo que tenía muchas cosas anotadas y añadió **_"boda 19 de agosto 1979" "Lun, Corna y yo peleados? Investigar _**y siguió hacia donde provenía el ruido del televisor

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Arthur abrió la puerta y entro en la cocina, toda la casa estaba en silencio y se dirigió a la sala, donde los únicos despiertos eran Harry y Ron, las dos chicas dormían al lado de los chicos ambos miraban el fuego meditabundos.

- Buenas noches

- Papa –dijo Ron en un susurro

- No despierten a las niñas - dijo el – Al parecer han logrado estabilizarlo y estará unos días en San Mungo, su madre pasara la noche allá

- Pero el está bien? –pregunto Harry

- Si, han cenado? –pregunto el hombre pelirrojo

- No

- Bien iré a la cocina a prepara algo –dijo dirigiéndose hacia allá

- Ginny –dijo Harry moviéndola un poco, la chica se aferro al cuerpo del chico antes de abrir los ojos y mirarlo a la cara

- Harry –dijo ella

- Si, tu padre ha llegado

- Y que ha dicho?

- Que estará bien, se quedara en el hospital esta noche – los ojos de la pelirroja se aguaron y le sonrió

- No estás feliz! Son buenas noticias –dijo ella abrazándolo

- Sí, me da gusto

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Despertó sintiendo una punzada en el corazón el cual latía desbocadamente, se cubrió con las sabanas y vio que la luna aun brillaba en el cielo, sintió la mano de su compañero acariciarle la espalda

- Que te sucede? Una pesadilla –dijo el incorporándose

- Yo, estoy preocupada

- Vamos cariño –dijo el abrazándola contra su pecho – El estará bien, porque te preocupas, es un chico valiente y seguro que no se meterá en líos

- Pero –dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos

- Que es lo que te sucede? Estas tan extraña desde que esto paso, ahora que sabemos que viajo en el tiempo solo debemos saber a qué año y ver qué podemos hacer para traerlo de vuelta, además el simple hecho de ser Potter sabemos que recibirá ayuda por lo menos de Albus

- Lo sé amor –dijo la pelirroja mirando a su esposo

- Bueno mañana tenemos mucho que hacer –dijo Harry sonriéndole – Porque no tratas de dormir

- Solo iré abajo un momento, necesito tomar un poco de leche tibia

- Quieres que te la suba?

- No yo bajare tu vuélvete a acostar- dijo ella

Ginny sabía que no podría volver a dormir en toda la noche, sabía que algo estaba mal, sabía que James la necesitaba en ese momento y esperaba estar equivocada, debía llamar a Hermione a primera hora, calentó un poco de leche y fue a la sala a sentarse, tomo una foto de su familia de la mesita central, extrañaba mucho a sus hijos, no solo a James, a Lily y a Albus también, pero era mejor que estuvieran en Hogwarts que allí llenándola de preguntas que no podría responder.

Fin Capitulo ocho

**Ok ya se super pata el nombre del capitulo! pero en verdad me estreso mucho ponerselo y creo que todas las situaciones que sucedieron en el capitulo fueron estresantes... que les pareció? En el siguiente capitulo veremos ya a la Castaña de Oro que se que muchos esperan ver, volveremos a Hogwarts y habra mas sucesos inesperados, no les digo mas y aqui les dejo un adelantito... **

**

* * *

**

- Hermione subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta del cuarto, vio que habían instalado una cama extra, la chica parecía perdida en el libro que tenia en las manos

- Hola –dijo Hermione haciendo saltar a Rose

- Ah hola –dijo ella cerrando el libro

- Que estas leyendo?

- Una novela – dijo Rose – es la favorita de mi madre

- Vaya –dijo ella – asi que te gusta leer

- Si, papá dice que saque el cerebro de mama y la belleza de el

- Pues es bueno tener cerebro no lo crees, digo te ayuda en todo momento, asi que eres prima de Ginny

- Si –dijo ella – en realidad soy su sobrina, pero familia al fin y al cabos

- Y que haces aquí?

- Pues nos envio la tia abuela Tessi, ya sabes por lo que esta pasando

- Ah, y tuviste buenas vacaciones

- Si

- Y tu? –pregunto la castaña – A donde fuiste

- Bueno –dijo ella –A Paris, - dijo la castaña sin saber porque le decía la verdad, siendo que su amigo creía que habia ido a Bulgaria - el plan era ir a Bulgaria, pero cambie de parecer y papá no tuvo problema en que fueramos alla, tenemos un tiempo compartido cerca de la torre Effel

- Me encanta Paris –dijo Rose – Es tan romantico

- La profesora Magonagall te ha mandado llamar, el director te espera

- Gracias –dijo guardando el libro en su bolso

- Y en que año estas? –pregunto Hermione

- En quinto, mi primo esta en sexto

- Y donde esta él?

- Esta enfermo, vendrá nada mas se recupere –dijo ella cuando bajaron a la sala común los ojos de ambas chicas se posaron en el pelisrojo que parecía estar en una batalla campal con su novia que reia torpemente

- Necesitas que te muestre donde es? –dijo Hermione en tono molesto

- No gracias –dijo ella, camino y se acerco a su padre que pareció alegrarse de verla llegar

- Rosie –dijo el mirándola aliviado

- Quien es ella? –pregunto Lavander en tono celoso

- Rosie –dijo el

- Ron podras acompañarme al despacho del director no se donde es –dijo ella mirándolo con una sonrisa

- Claro –dijo el chico y se puso de pie – Nos vemos después...

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo! no olviden dejar reviews! Gracias, los quiero :)**


	9. Aclaraciones y muchas dudas

**Bueno pues ya es jueves, gracias a Dios y vemos que el discleimer nos dice que esta historia le pertenece a JK **

**Estoy aqui actualizando y agradeciendo a todos por leer, ahora si que me esmere por terminar el capitulo y ha sido un graaaaan capitulo, y espero que lo disfruten. gracias por sus comentarios me encantan se los habia dicho? **

**Bueno probablemente aunque aun no lo confirmo, quizas la proxima semana no actualice, tengo un poco de trabajo, tengo que escrbir un cuaderno de actividades y planear unas manualidades y un montoncillo de cosas mas para unas actividades asi que estare algo ocupada pero espero poder aunquesea subir un mini capi, pero si no pues este es suficientemente largo y el proximo lo sera igual, espero. **

**Bueno espero qye lo disfruten, y pues les dejo ya antes de que se mueran por la espera **

**Capitulo 9**

**Aclaraciones y muchas dudas**

La semana paso lentamente y sin noticias, Molly no regresaba a casa más que a dormir y después volvía al hospital, todos estaban preocupados por la salud de James mas no había muchas noticias sobre el.

- Papá –dijo Ron la noche antes de partir a Hogwarts

- Que sucede? –dijo el Señor Weasley bajando el periódico que leía

- Como esta James?

- Estable –dijo el mirándolo

- Pero que es lo que tiene? –dijo Ginny

- Cariño, eso no lo sé aun, tu madre no me ha dicho nada, pero pronto volverá con ustedes, mañana irán a Hogwarts y el los alcanzara allá, y Rose porque no ha bajado a cenar?

- Está preocupada por James –dijo Ginny – Y no ha querido salir del cuarto en estos días, le he llevado la cena al cuarto

- Bien, dile que no se preocupe, ahora me iré- dijo el sonriéndoles a sus hijos – su madre los despachara mañana que se van

- Buenas noches –dijo la pelirroja dándole un beso a su padre

Ginny vio a Harry sentado frente al fuego, estaba tan callado como siempre, se acerco y se sentó a su lado

- Hola –dijo ella sin dejar de mirar el fuego

- Hola Ginny, como estas?

- Bien, y tu

- Pues…

- Dime –dijo ella – Has pensado en ir a ver a Sirius?

- Si –dijo el suspirando, que tenía esa chica que lo desarmaba – como lo has sabido? Creí que todos pensaban que era una broma de James –dijo el mirándola interrogante

- Bueno –dijo ella – Soy más lista que mis hermanos, y sé que James no haría algo así –dijo ella mirando el fuego – Además Dora no lo negó cuando le pregunte

- Es cierto, eres una chica lista

- Gracias, y dime que has pensado, quieres verlo?

- Si aunque… - dijo el sincerándose con la pelirroja

- Y porque no le has escrito a Lupin –dijo ella – porque no lo has hecho verdad?

- No

- Deberías hacerlo, quizás así puedas aclarar algunas cosas –dijo ella

- Y como esta James? –pregunto el pelinegro cambiando el tema

- Pues mamá no dice nada, solo me entere que ya comió –dijo sonriendo – Al fin la pócima que le dieron le hizo efecto –dijo ella mirándolo

- Por lo visto te preocupa mucho

- La verdad si, imagino que debe sentiré solo aquí, lejos de su familia, sabes que su papá lucho en la guerra

- Algo escuche –dijo el

- Si es el hombre más valiente que he conocido –dijo la pelirroja recargándose en el hombro de el chico haciendo que el ojiverde se tensara un momento, pero a la vez sintiéndose feliz por este contacto

- El te ha platicado de su padre?

- No, lo sé por deducciones mías, creo que… diría que estoy un poco enamorada de el

- Es extraño –dijo Harry –suenas como tía Petunia cuando mencionaba a esos hombres de sus telenovelas – la chica lo miro sin entender a que se refería – olvídalo –dijo el

- Es mas cuando lo vea te lo presentaré –dijo riéndose de sus palabras – De hecho le diré que lo amo – él la miro y le sonrió mientras miraba el fuego nuevamente, nunca había oído hablar a Ginny de alguien así, quien seria ese hombre que la tenia fascinada?

- Iré a escribirle a Remus –dijo el moviéndose pero ella le abrazo su brazo

- Quédate un poco mas aquí –dijo ella acomodándose a su lado – Por favor

- Si – él la abrazo y se quedaron compartiendo el silencio y el crepitar del fuego

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

James estaba sentado en la cocina en silencio Sirius, Lily y Dora reían mientras el pelinegro contaba una anécdota que ambos había vivido y a causa de eso estuvieron en detención por mucho tiempo

- Porque tan felices? –pregunto Remus entrando en la cocina

- Amor –dijo Tonks levantándose y besándolo – te he extrañado, como estas?

- Bien

- Y él?

- No lo sé, Molly se niega a darme información, pero al parecer en San Mungo están intentando ayudarlo

- Quien enfermo?

- Es James –dijo el mirándolos – Es por eso que no he vuelto, he estado de guardia en su habitación

- Pero que le sucedió? – pregunto Lily preocupada

- El ha estado algo débil, pero ya se está recuperando, pronto volverá al colegio, por cierto ustedes también irán –dijo el

- Qué? – pregunto Sirius

- Si, el profesor Dumbledore me ha escrito, volverá mañana y los espera en su despacho, James te encuentras bien

- Déjalo ha estado así desde hace días –dijo Sirius

- Te apetece salir? –dijo Remus – Me puedes acompañar a comprar lo que necesiten mientras están en Hogwarts

- A si? –dijo el – y piensas llamar a tus amigos

- Amigos? –dijo el mirándolo sin comprender

- Si, acaso creíste que no me iba a dar cuenta –dijo levantándose

- Cornamenta de que hablas –dijo Sirius

- James! –dijo la pelirroja sorprendida

- Remus porque no les dices la verdad –dijo James – Que es lo que ocultas, porque tanto misterio –dijo el chico de cabello castaño. Remus lo miraba en silencio mientras sopesaba sus palabras – Acaso creíste que no me iba a dar cuenta, digo que es lo que quieres de nosotros

- James el nos está protegiendo

- DE qué? Ya estamos muertos no? Ya lo sabemos, que mas podemos saber que afecte nuestra vida, que Sirius murió hace un año, que mi hijo no me conoció, QUE MÁS!

- James ya te he dicho que Albus

- Albus no tiene nada que ver aquí, tú lo sabes, tú fuiste parte de todo, tu también nos traicionaste

- Traicionarte? –dijo el mirándolo dolido

- Sirius lo sabia – el pelinegro miro al licántropo negando cada palabra de James

- Así que las encontraste – dijo Remus

- Hablas de la correspondencia, claro que la encontré, creíste engañar a Lily pero a Sirius no lo hiciste y ahora a mi tampoco, crees que no me he dado cuenta de tu comportamiento, eres tan reservado, desapareces por días, crees que así actúa alguien que dice trabajar por el bien

- James no te permitiré –dijo Dora siendo callada por un movimiento de manos de Remus

- Así que –Remus levanto la varita y le apunto al pecho – Crees que es así

- No te permitiré que le hagas daño –dijo James

- Crees que podrás hacer algo? –dijo Remus – En verdad me causas gracia –dijo el licántropo y en su mirada brillo el lobo que vivía en su interior – No tienes ni idea de porque es todo esto verdad?

- Tu lo entregaras, para terminar su misión

- Si eso quieres creer –dijo Remus bajando la varita – Haz lo que quieras

- Eres un "Expelliarmus" –dijo James desarmando a Remus que no se sorprendió de esto – Dora le apunto al chico con su varita y ella fue apuntada por los dos que estaban en la cocina

- QUE ES LO QUE LES PASA? – Grito Dora

- Te demostrare que estas equivocado –dijo Remus tomando un cuchillo que estaba sobre la mesa

- Remus no –dijo Lily mirándolo asustada, el licántropo paso por su brazo y corto la manga de su túnica dejando su pálida piel descubierta

- Allí tienes, nunca te traicione, a ninguno de ustedes, y no soy un mortífagos pues su marca no es parte de mi, antes de hacer tus propias conclusiones, debiste preguntar – Lupin tiro el cuchillo al suelo y salió de la cocina mientras los cuatro permanecían en silencio sin mirarse unos a otros

- Bien hecho –dijo Dora saliendo tras él, Lily y Sirius miraban a James sin poder creer lo que había dicho

- Cómo pudiste? –dijo Lily

- Amor –dijo James mirando como las lagrimas surcaban sus mejillas

- Y te dices su amigo? – dijo ella saliendo a la sala

- Porque no me explicas que paso aquí –dijo Sirius tomando un par de cervezas frías y sentándose frente a él mientras lo miraba seriamente

- Canuto yo… -dijo el castaño mirando a su mejor amigo

- Vamos a hablar, después arreglaremos las cosas con Lunático

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Unos días después de año nuevo, por la tarde, Harry, Ron, Rose y Ginny se alinearon frente a la chimenea de la cocina para regresar a Hogwarts. El ministerio había arreglado esta inusual conexión a la Red Flu para que los alumnos pudieran regresar de una manera más rápida y más segura a la escuela. Solo la Sra. Weasley estaba allí para despedirse, La Sra. Weasley rompió a llorar al momento de la partida. En realidad, la habían visto poco últimamente pues se la pasaba metida en San Mungo cuidando a James

- No llores mamá.- dijo Ginny, dándole palmaditas en la espalda mientras la Sra. Weasley sollozaba en su hombro. –Está bien...-

- No te preocupes por nosotros,- dijo Ron permitiéndole a su madre plantarle un húmedo beso en su mejilla – por ninguno, se que la has pasado difícil, pero ya verás que todo se arreglara – dijo el pelirrojo mientras la Sra. Weasley sollozó más fuerte que antes mientras abrazaba a Harry fuertemente.

- Prométeme que te cuidarás... Aléjate del peligro...

- Siempre lo hago Sra. Weasley,- dijo Harry. –A mí me gusta una vida tranquila, me conoce.- Molly esbozó una sonrisa húmeda y se echó hacia atrás.

- Sean buenos, todos... Ron por favor cuida a Rosie

- No te preocupes –dijo el abrazándola por el hombro y sonriéndole, esa semana que James había permanecido en el hospital ella se apego a Ron y Ron como buen hermano mayor parecía encantado aprendiendo nuevas jugadas de ella y ella parecía feliz de todo lo que él le decía.

- Rosie espero llevar pronto a James y que se acople a las clases, no te preocupes el estará bien

- Gracias abuela –dijo ella

Harry se paró sobre el fuego esmeralda y gritó – ¡Hogwarts!- Tuvo una última visión borrosa de la cocina de los Weasley y de la cara llena de lágrimas de la Sra. Weasley antes de que las llamas lo engulleran; girando muy rápido, vio rápidamente otros cuartos de magos, los cuales cambiaban antes de que pudiera echar un vistazo más amplio; luego aminoró la marcha, finalmente frenando en la chimenea del despacho de la Profesora McGonagall. Ella apenas si lo miró desde su escritorio mientras caía fuera del hogar.

- Buenas noches, Potter. Trata de no ensuciar con ceniza la alfombra.-

- No, profesora.

Harry acomodó sus lentes y aplastó su cabello mientras Ron aparecía girando seguido por Rose.

- Rose has pasado unas buenas vacaciones?

- Si profesora

- Molly me ha comentado lo sucedido con James, mas tarde te llamaré y el Profesor Albus te entrevistara

- Gracias profesora

Al Ginny arribar, los cuatro tres salieron de la oficina de McGonagall y encararon hacia la torre de Griffyndor. Harry miró hacia las ventanas mientras pasaban, el sol ya se hundía tras los terrenos cubiertos de nieve de una manera aún más espesa que la que había caído en el jardín de la Madriguera. A la distancia, pudo ver a Hagrid alimentando a Buckbeak enfrente de su cabaña.

- Baratijas.- dijo Ron confidencialmente mientras llegaban al retrato de la señora gorda, quien estaba más pálida que de costumbre y haciendo muecas de dolor al oír su voz.

- No,- dijo.

- ¿A qué te refieres con "no"? -

- Hay una nueva contraseña- dijo – Y por favor no grites.

- Pero estuvimos fuera, ¿Cómo haremos para...?-

- ¡Harry! ¡Ginny! - Hermione se acercaba hacia ellos con la cara roja y usando una túnica, gorro y guantes. -Llegué hace unas horas, he estado con Hagrid y Buck... digo Witherwings- dijo sin aliento.- ¿Tuvieron una buena Navidad? – Ella dirigió la mirada a Rose que la miraba cohibida al lado de Ron

- Sí,- dijo Ron apresuradamente -Con muchos eventos inesperados, ni te imaginas, Rufus Scrim...

- Tengo algo para ti Harry- dijo Hermione, sin mirar a Ron ni dando signos de haberlo oído. –Espera... contraseña. Abstinencia.-

- Correctamente.- dijo la Dama Gorda con voz débil y se abrió para mostrar el agujero del retrato. –

- ¿Qué le ha pasado?- preguntó Harry.

- Sobrepasada en Navidad, aparentemente,- dijo Hermione subiendo la mirada mientras entraba en la sala común. –Ella y su amiga Violeta tomaron todo el vino de esa pintura de los monjes ebrios bajo el corredor de Encantamientos. Como te decía... –

Revolvió en su bolsillo por un momento y luego sacó un rollo de pergamino escrito por Dumbledore.

- Genial,- dijo Harry desenrollándolo para descubrir que su próxima lección con Dumbledore había sido apuntaba para la noche siguiente. –Tengo muchas cosas que decirle... Y a ti también. Sentémonos... –

Pero en ese momento se oyó un chillido -¡Ro-Ro!- y Lavender Brown apareció de la nada y se hundió en los brazos de Ron mientras miraba a Rosie como si fuera una plaga y le arrebataba al pelirrojo. Muchos presentes rieron por lo bajo, Hermione soltó una risa cantarina y dijo –Allí hay una mesa... ¿Vienes Ginny?-

- No, gracias, dije que vería a Dean,- dijo Ginny, pero Harry no dejó de notar que no sonaba entusiasmada, de hecho la cabeza de Ginny rebosaba llena de preguntas y desiciones que tomar. – Nos vemos – Rose miro a Harry y a Hermione que se habían quedado solos, se sentó al lado de Harry que le sonrió y continuo hablando con la castaña la cual no le despegaba los ojos de encima

- ¿Cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones? – Pregunto Harry

- Bien,- dijo encogiéndose de hombros. –Nada especial. ¿Cómo estuvieron en casa de Ro-Ro?

- -Te lo diré en un minuto- dijo Harry. –Mira, Hermione, ¿no podrías...?-

- No, no puedo,- dijo tajantemente. -Así que ni preguntes.-

- Pensé que quizá, tú sabes, durante Navidad...-

- Fue la Señora Gorda quien bebió un contenedor de vino de hace quinientos años, Harry, no yo. ¿Qué era lo importante que tenías que decirme? Y tú? –dijo ella mirando cortantemente a Rosie

- Ella bueno, ella es Rose –dijo Harry - ya la conocías verdad? Antes de salir de viaje

- Ah si

- Pasamos la navidad juntos, ella es una Weasley –dijo Harry

- En verdad? No te conocía, un placer, Hermione Granger

- El gusto es mío, bueno iré a buscar mis cosas –dijo Rosie despidiéndose, antes de subir la chica volteo a buscar a su padre que estaba siendo abrazado por Lavander que reía y le hacía preguntas, vio como el chico metió la mano en el bolsillo y saco algo que ella reconoció al instante, Lavander sonrió y lo beso nuevamente, ella resolló y subió a su habitación.

- Se quedara aquí? –dijo la castaña mirándola subir las escaleras

- Mientras regresa a su casa, bueno lo que tengo que decirte son muchas cosas.

Harry prosiguió a contarle todo lo escuchado entre Malfoy y Snape, para lo que ella se mostro algo agresiva y dio su opinión, mientras hablaban ella miró por la sala, aparentemente perdida en sus pensamientos, sin siquiera notar a Lavender haciéndole cosquillas a Ron.

- ¿Cómo está Lupin?-

- No muy bien,- dijo Harry –Por cierto olvide contarte algo que paso en navidad, pues mira que Lupin tiene una misión asignada por Dumbledore entre los hombres lobo y tiene muchas dificultades

- Tonks no debe estarlo pasando muy bien verdad –dijo Hermione

- Pues se ve animada, pero lo que ahora paso es que creo que Sirius está en su casa

- Harry, pero él… -dijo ella sin saber si era conveniente continuar

- Si yo se que murió en el ministerio, pero es mucho más joven, tiene nuestra edad

- Viajo en el tiempo? –pregunto la chica

- No me lo ha confirmado, pero me lo dio a entender, de hecho me pregunto si quería verlo

- Y que le has respondido? –dijo ella preocupada

- Que no lo sabía

- Harry ten cuidado, sabes lo que pasa con los viajes en el tiempo

- Si lo sé Herms, lo sé, por cierto tú has escuchado sobre Fenir Greyback

- ¡Sí!- dijo Hermione, sonando sorprendida. – ¡y tú también Harry!

- ¿Cuándo, Historia de la Magia? Sabes bien que jamás escuché..

- No, no, no en Historia de la magia... ¡Malfoy amenazó a Borgin con él!- dijo Hermione. –En el Callejón Knocturn, ¿no recuerdas? ¡Le dijo a Borgin que Greyback era un antiguo amigo de su familia y que sería él quien miraría el progreso de Borgin!

- - -Harry la miró boquiabierto. – ¡Lo olvidé! Pero esto prueba que Malfoy es un Mortífagos, ¿Cómo podría sino estar en contacto con Greyback y decirle que hacer? –

- Es muy sospechoso.- suspiró Hermione. –A menos que...-

- ¡Oh! Por Dios,- dijo Harry exasperado, -¡No puedes salir de esta!-

- Bueno... pero está la posibilidad de que fuera una amenaza vacía.-

- Eres escéptica, realmente lo eres,- dijo Harry sacudiendo su cabeza. -Veremos quién tiene razón... te comerás tus palabras, Hermione, tal como el Ministro. ¡Ah! Tuve un enfrentamiento con Rufus Scrimgeour... –

Y el resto de la noche transcurrió amigablemente con ambos insultando al Ministerio de Magia, para Hermione y Ron, tenían gran coraje en pedirle ayuda ahora luego de lo que el Ministro había hecho con Harry el año anterior.

- Por cierto, no te he dicho algo

- Que sucede

- Bueno, pienso que hay algo extraño en James

- James? El chico que llego con Rose, no me has dicho que son primos de Ginny

- Si pero, bueno escuche algo extraño, el parece tener, se que parecerá raro, pero parece que conoce a Kreatcher

- A Kreatcher? Tu elfo?

- Sí, bueno creí escucharlo en su habitación, estaba hablando con Rosie, y menciono los bueno, lo que estamos buscando

- PERO COMO! –dijo ella escandalizada

- No lo sé y baja la voz, es por eso que quiero investigarlos

- Pero crees que sean espías?

- No lo sé, Ron no lo cree, y bueno Ginny parece encantada con el chico

- Ah Ginny –dijo ella calmándose y sonriendo – Harry sabes que los celos hacen que veas cosas donde no hay

- Yo no estoy celoso –dijo el poniéndose rojo

- Claro – la risa de Hermione resonó, mas en ese instante la profesora Magonagall entro en la sala común y vio a los chicos platicando y estos guardaron silencio en cuanto entro

- Señorita Granger, le pido por favor que llame a la Señorita Weasley que se presente en mi despacho, el profesor Albus la entrevistara ahora

- Si profesora –dijo la castaña mirando a Harry

- Creo que se refiere a Rose –dijo el mirando hacia las escaleras – Debe estar arriba no la he visto bajar

- Bien – Hermione subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta del cuarto, vio que habían instalado una cama extra, la chica parecía perdida en el libro que tenía en las manos

- Hola –dijo Hermione haciendo saltar a Rose

- Ah hola –dijo ella cerrando el libro

- Que estás leyendo?

- Una novela – dijo Rose – es la favorita de mi madre

- Vaya –dijo ella – así que te gusta leer

- Si, papá dice que saque el cerebro de mama y la belleza de el

- Pues es bueno tener cerebro no lo crees, digo te ayuda en todo momento, así que eres prima de Ginny

- Si –dijo ella – en realidad soy su sobrina, pero familia al fin y al cabos

- Y que haces aquí?

- Pues nos envió la tía abuela Tessi, ya sabes por lo que está pasando

- Ah, y tuviste buenas vacaciones

- Si

- Y tú? –pregunto la castaña – A donde fuiste

- Bueno –dijo ella –A Paris, - dijo la castaña sin saber porque le decía la verdad, siendo que su amigo creía que había ido a Bulgaria - el plan era ir a Bulgaria, pero cambie de parecer y papá no tuvo problema en que fuéramos alla, tenemos un tiempo compartido cerca de la torre Effel

- Me encanta Paris –dijo Rose – Es tan romantico

- La profesora Magonagall te ha mandado llamar, el director te espera

- Gracias –dijo guardando el libro en su bolso

- Y en que año estas? –pregunto Hermione

- En quinto, mi primo esta en sexto

- Y donde esta él?

- Esta enfermo, vendrá nada mas se recupere –dijo ella cuando bajaron a la sala común los ojos de ambas chicas se posaron en el pelisrojo que parecía estar en una batalla campal con su novia que reia torpemente

- Necesitas que te muestre donde es? –dijo Hermione en tono molesto

- No gracias –dijo ella, camino y se acerco a su padre que pareció alegrarse de verla llegar

- Rosie –dijo el mirándola aliviado

- Quien es ella? –pregunto Lavander en tono celoso

- Rosie –dijo el

- Ron podras acompañarme al despacho del director no se donde es –dijo ella mirándolo con una sonrisa

- Claro –dijo el chico y se puso de pie – Nos vemos después

- Ro-Ro –dijo la rubia mirándolo con suplica y después con rabia a la chica que los interrumpió

- Vamonos –dijo el tomando a Rosie de la mano y saliendo por el cuadro de la dama gorda

- Viste eso –dijo Harry que no despega los ojos por donde habían salido los dos

- Por lo visto se llevan muy bien –dijo mirando al pelinegro y sintiendo un agradecimiento hacia la chica que acababa de separar a la pareja

- Pues si, Ron parece encantado con su prima, ellos son muy extraños –dijo Harry meditando en su tiempo de vacaciones –Ellos parecen felices con los chicos aunque es la primera vez que los conocen

- Harry creo que es buscar mas de lo que es –dijo la castaña – Ademas que puede haber de raro, pero no pienso que este de mas vigilarlos para eso soy la prefecta

- Vaya sale a relucir su cargo

- Muy gracioso –dijo la castaña – Vamos a cenar –dijo ella poniéndose de pie -Has visto a Ginny? –pregunto Hermione

- Pues después de que salió con Dean no ha regresado

- Ah bien, quizás la veamos en el gran comedor.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Rose se detuvo frente a la puerta del director y toco, al escuchar la voz que le indicara que pasara abrió la puerta, y entro en silencio

- Tome asiento Señorita Weasley –dijo el director mirándola a través de sus anteojos de media luna

- Gracias

- Asi que, como paso sus vacaciones?

- Muy bien gracias

- La profesora Minerva me ha comentando la inusual manera en que nos ha visitado, tiene idea de cómo lo logro?

- En realidad no

- Bien –dijo el anciano tomando un dulce de limón – gustas?

- No gracias –dijo ella – no acostumbro comer dulces

- Y digame, alguien ademas de sus abuelos y los aurores tienen idea de donde proviene

- Si, mi tía Ginny

- Lo imagine y no dudo que los demás Weasley estén por darse cuenta, debo admitir que es una familia a la cual no se puede engañar fácilmente

- Asi es –dijo ella sonriendo

- Pero espero que mantenga esto en la mayor confidencialidad posible, pues como sabe el futuro puede cambiar

- Lo se, y la verdad no deseo que eso suceda

- Eso me da gusto –dijo el director – Tambien me he enterado que su primo se encuentra en San Mungo, cuando sea dado de alta será enviado al colegio, asi que podremos hablar y ver que fue lo que sucedió para que llegaran aquí

- Gracias director

- Bien, entonces, espero que pueda adaptarse a sus clases, estará en las mismas que la Srita Ginny Weasley asi que no se sentirá tan sola, por ahora puede ir a cenar

- Gracias –dijo ella levantándose y saliendo de allí.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Ginny caminaba en silencio por el castillo era hora de cenar y no le apetecia presentarse en el gran comedor, paso cerca de una aula vacia y entro, esta estaba llena de armaduras y demás cosas, arrimo un pupitre a la ventana y se sento en silencio.

Rose caminaba por los pasillos hacia el gran comedor cuando una voz la saco de sus pensamientos delante de ella, no sabía porque pero esa voz la sacaba de quicio, en el poco tiempo que tenia allí ya le caia mal

- Hola Ginny –dijo la chica asomandose al salón – has visto a Ro-Ro?

- No – escucho decir la voz de la pelisroja – quizás este en el gran comedor

- Ya lo busque allí y Harry dice que no lo ha visto

- Pues no –dijo ella

- Gracias, si lo ves, dile que lo estoy buscando

- Claro –dijo ella

La chica se dio la vuelta para toparse con la castaña que venia hacia ella

- Ah, eres tu –dijo la rubia mirando a Rose

- Hola –dijo ella mirándola

- Si, disculpa –dijo – Has visto a Ron? Desde que se fue contigo no lo he visto

- No y si lo hubiera visto no te lo diría –dijo ella molesta

- Acaso nos concemos o que?

- No tengo el gusto –dijo Rose sin sonreir – pero puedes preguntarle a Peevs, de seguro el lo ha visto

- Es buena idea, gracias –dijo Lavander dándose la vuelta sin decir mas. Rose la vio alejarse y entro en el aula

- Hola tía Ginny

- Como te va Rosie?

- Bien gracias, que haces aquí sola

- Pensando

- En que? O puedo preguntar en quien?

- En James, estoy preocupada por el, mama no me ha dicho nada y me siento tan, no lo se

- Creo que es normal –dijo la chica –Ademas tu siempre has sido muy unida a James desde que nació, creo que nunca te he visto alejarte de el, mamá dice que cuando te embarazaste de él, dejaste de trabajar en ese mismo instante, y tenias a mi tío todo loco por tus antojos y preocupaciones

- Pobre Harry ya me lo imagino

- Y dime has visto ya a tu madre?

- Si –dijo la castaña

- Después de que nos dejaste ella y mi tío Harry se quedaron hablando, yo decidi dejarlos solos, mamá siempre suele tener esas conversaciones con mi tío, después subió a hablarme y fue sensacional es tan perfecta

- Asi que tuviste un buen encuentro con ella?

- Si pero claro, tener casi su edad es algo extraño, pero espero poder ser su amiga

- Veras que si, tu madre es la mejor bruja que he conocido, te llevare con Hermione y veras como te será fácil hablar con ella, son tan iguales ustedes dos

- Si claro, pero no te habías dado cuenta de no ser por la tarjeta

- Si es verdad, pero eres muy parecida de no ser por tus rasgos no favorecerdores

- Hey mi nariz es perfecta –dijo Rose tocándosela – es igual a la de mi padre

- Por eso lo digo –dijo Ginny

- Y como te fue en tu entrevista con el director?

- Bien, parece buen maestro

- Lo es –dijo la pelisroja sonriendo – Y que te dijo tiene manera de enviarlos al futuro? Te pregunto como era el 2023?

- No nada de eso, dijo que cuando James regrese hablaremos que ahora me integrare a las clases contigo

- Vaya, creo que los extrañare cuando se vayan

- Y yo a ti, bueno aunque te tengo en mi tiempo, no es lo mismo que tenerte de mi edad

- Acaso soy tan gruñona y diferente? –pregunto la pelsiroja

- No para nada es solo diferente

- Si te entiendo, oye y que paso hace un momento porque le hablaste así a Lavander? –dijo Ginny a punto de reírse – no creo que tu madre te haya educado asi

- No, pero es que ella es… no se yo…

- Estas celosa verdad? Por lo visto tu madre no es la única

- Es que como hace eso –dijo ella

- Bueno vamos a cenar, deja de preocuparte por eso, tarde o temprano se darán contra la pared los dos por ser tan cabezones

- Si tía Ginny

- Busquemos a tu mamá Hermione

- Ginn deja de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos

- Esta bien –dijo la pelisroja riéndose de su sobrina

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Estaba sentado en frente a una taza de café con el profeta entre las manos, siempre lo leia a esa hora, leia cada detalle en el por si encontraba algo fuera de lo normal, un dia mas sin ninguna preocupación.

- Como estas? –dijo una voz desde la puerta

- Bien, aquí informándome

- Han tenido noticias de James y Rose

- No aun no, ya conoces a Kretcher, es un elfo algo extremista, pero que haces aquí? No de deberías estar en la academia?

- Si, pero me llevo bien con Ana de administración y me permitió adelantar los exámenes, ademas el profesor no ha llegado aun

- Muy gracioso Teddy – dijo el ojiverde- Iras a cenar a casa?

- Creo que si, a ver si puedo sopear a Kret

- Bien pero, no lo maltrates, si lo haces veras como Hermione acaba contigo

- No se dara cuenta –dijo Tedd

- De que? – dijo la castaña entrando en la oficina

- De nada tía Hermione

- Aja –dijo ella mirándola eceptica – A que hora iran a Hogwarts? Me gustaría acompañarlos

- Pues cuando Ginny termine de trabajar, Ron dijo que pasaría por aquí

- Ahora? –dijo mirando a la pelisroja que la abrazo fuertemente y sollozaba en su cuello olvidando lo demás

- Ginn, que te pasa? – pregunto ella – Porque no vamos a mi despacho

- Amor que tienes –dijo Harry mirándola preocupado – Porque lloras?

- Nada –dijo ella sonriendo – Cosas de chicas - ambas mujeres se dieron la vuelta y caminaron por el pasillo

- Por lo visto le ha afectado mucho a Ginny lo de James, nunca crei volver a verla llorar –dijo el – solo recuerdo haberla visto llorar una vez cuando James estuvo en San Mungo

- De que hablas Teddy? –dijo Harry inquieto

- Buenos días, traje capuccino, quieres uno Ted? –dijo mirando al chico peliazul

- Si gracias

- Amo esta bebida muggle –dijo Ron

- Ted a que te refieres con que estuvo en San Mungo?

- Bueno –dijo el chico mirando a su padrino – Fue hace tiempo, James era un bebé todavía tu estabas de viaje y Ginny lo encontró enfermo, no se mucho porque después de eso me envio a casa de tio Ron a pasar un tiempo, recuerdo que cuando tia Herms me llevaba a casa Ginny estaba llorando o iba al hospital

- Pero tu sabias esto? –pregunto Harry a Ron

- Si, de hecho Ginny te lo dijo

- Cuando –dijo el moreno mirando a su mejor amigo con angustia

- Pues fue hace años, ya paso porque tanto lío

Harry no dijo mas y salió de su despacho, que habia sido aquello porque se sentía de pronto tan angustiado, abrió la puerta de la oficina de Hermione y vio a su esposa hecha un mar de lagrimas.

- Vamos cariño, el esta bien –dijo la castaña haciendo un movimiento de cabeza para que entrara

- Pero y si… crees que debo decirle a Harry?

- Creo que si –dijo el mirando a su esposa, ella levanto su mirada enrojecida y le sonrio con tristeza

- Que sucede amor? –dijo el tomandola de las manos –que te tiene asi

- Es James –dijo ella – Hay algo que no te he dicho

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Ginny y Rose entraron al gran comedor, Harry estaba sentado al lado de Hermione platicando, ambos les sonrieron a las chicas al entrar

- No viste a tu hermano por allí? –dijo Harry

- De hecho no –dijo la pelisroja mirando de reojo a Hermione – Lavander lo andaba buscando pero le dije que no lo había visto

- Si es extraño desapareció hace un rato y no lo he visto en la cena

- Como te fue con el director? –pregunto Hermione a su hija

- Bien –dijo ella – empezare mañana el curso mientras estamos aquí

- Si necesitas ayuda con las clases te puedo dar una mano –dijo Hermione

- Gracias

- No creo que lo necesite –dijo Ginny – Es un ratón de biblioteca como su madre

- Oye –dijo sonrojada Rose – No es verdad

- Si claro

- Que le guste estudiar no quiere decir que sea un raton de biblioteca, a mi también me gusta y no me la paso allí

- Bueno porque te encanta andar de aventurera con mi hermano y Harry

- Acaso peleaste con Dean? –dijo Hermione al notar como el chico volteaba a verla molesto de vez en vez

- No –dijo ella dejando de sonreir

- Crei que cenarias con el, siempre lo haces

- Bueno, es que quiero estar con Rosie ya sabes se esta adaptando

- Entonces si necesitas ayuda –dijo sonriéndole Hermione a Rose – dime, espero poder ayudarte

- Gracias –dijo Rose a Hermione

- Bueno las dejo chicas –dijo Harry – ire a buscar a Ron

- Nos vemos en la sala común Harry –dijo Ginny sonriéndole

Las tres se miraron y comenzaron a platicar y a conocerse mas, Hermione les hablo de sus vacaciones y de sus viajes al lado de sus padres, en como habia extrañado ese tiempo estar en la madriguera, pero no admitia que era demasiado orgullosa para hablar de su decisión, Rose y Ginny se miraron y sonrieron mientras ambas compartían su secreto.

O,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,

El nuevo período escolar comenzó la mañana siguiente con una sorpresa agradable para los del sexto año: Un gran cartel había sido colgado en las Salas Comunes por la noche.

_LECCIONES DE APARICIÓN_

_Si tienes diecisiete años o cumplirás diecisiete el 31 de agosto próximo o antes, estás calificado para un curso de doce semanas de lecciones de aparición a cargo de un instructor de aparición del Ministerio de Magia. Por favor firmen quienes deseen participar: el costo es de 12 Galeones._

Harry y Ron se habían unido a la multitud que se había congregado alrededor del cartel para escribir sus nombres al final. Ron estaba sacando su pluma para firmar después de Hermione cuando Lavender apareció por detrás, puso sus manos sobre los ojos de Ron y preguntó -¿Adivina quién Ro-Ro?- Harry giró para ver a Hermione yéndose, se fue con ella, sin deseo de tener que quedarse atrás con Ron y Lavender, pero para su sorpresa, Ron lo siguió poco antes de llegar al agujero del retrato, con sus orejas coloradas y expresión fastidiada. Sin una palabra, Hermione se apresuró para caminar con Neville.

Ron no era el único excitado ante la perspectiva de aparecerse. Durante el día se habló solamente de las lecciones que se acercaban. Una gran tienda había sido instalada para que pudieran desvanecerse y reaparecer allí.

-¿Qué bueno será cuando...?- Seamus chasqueó sus dedos para indicar su desaparición. –Mi primo Fergus lo hace tan solo para hacerme enojar, esperen a que pueda hacerlo... No tendrá un momento pacífico...- Perdidos en las visiones del futuro feliz, movió su varita bastante entusiasmadamente, y en vez de producir una fuente de agua pura, el objetivo de la clase de Encantamientos, lanzó un gran chorro que golpeó el techo y luego noqueó al profesor Flitwick en la cara.

Harry y Ron salieron al terminar su clase de encantamientos, hablando de lo que les esperaba en sus clases de aparición y Harry no evito mencionar lo incomodo que estas eran

- Oye Ron –dijo el chico al entrar a la sala comun– Anoche porque no bajaste a cenar

- No tenia hambre –dijo el encogiéndose de hombros

- Eso si es extraño –dijo Harry sonriendo – Creí que saldría el sol de noche antes de escucharte decir eso

- Muy gracioso –dijo Ron con las orejas coloradas

- Estas bien? –dijo seriamente el ojiverde

- Si porque lo preguntas?

- Te veo algo distante, ademas de que parece que tu y Lavender

- Bueno es algo… pesada a veces –dijo Ron

- Y porque no terminas con ella

- No se como hacerlo –dijo Ron – Rosie hola –dijo al ver a la castaña que bajaba las escaleras

- Hola Ron

- Que te parece si jugamos una partida de ajedrez mágico

- Bueno –dijo ella – me encantaría pero tengo Adivinacion, quizás mas tarde

- Esta bien

- Por lo visto te gusta estar con ella – dijo Harry

- Es tan –dijo el sin encontrar palabras – fabulosa, no lo crees? –dijo el

- Bueno – dijo Harry extrañado por las palabras de su amigo. Ginny entro corriendo y les sonrio a ambos y vio que Rosie estaba guardando unos libros en su mochila

- Al fin te encuentro –dijo ella mirándola

- Que pasa?

- Ya esta aquí! –dijo con felicidad en el rostro

- Quien? –pregunto Ron

- Donde? –dijo Rose soltando su mochila

- James, en la enfermería –dijo Ginny – Vamos? – y ambas salieron de la sala común dejando a los chicos sorprendidos por tan repentino cambio

- Y tu –dijo Ron mirando a su mejor amigo – sigues con tus teorías?

- Yo, no lo se –dijo Harry

- Quieres ir a ver a James? –dijo el pelisrojo

- Paso, ire al campo de quidditch –dijo el ojiverde subiendo por su escoba

- Oye Harry –dijo Ron – y si…

- Que?

- Nada, olvidalo es una tontería –dijo el pelisrojo saliendo a través del retrato.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

James miraba a su mejor amigo en silencio, que habia terminado su cerveza y ahora jugaba con el envase a girarlo

- Y llegaste a esa conclusión leyendo correspondencia privada –dijo Srius

- Bueno, si

- Creíste que yo creí que él era un mortifago

- Algo asi

- Y porque no le preguntaste? –dijo el ojigris con cara de es tan obvio

- Es que es tan extraño! –dijo James poniéndose de pie desesperado, ¿Por qué no lo comprendía? – No nos dice nada, es tan diferente, oculta cosas

- CLARO QUE ES DIFERENTE CORNAMENTA – dijo Sirius – ESTAMOS, DIGO ESTAN EN MEDIO DE UNA GUERRA CONTRA UN MAGO MANIATICO QUE MATA A DIESTRA Y SINIESTRA, LE HAN ASIGNADO VIVIR ENTRE HOMBRES LOBOS, DE HECHO CONVIVIR CON AQUEL QUE LO HIZO LO QUE ES, ¿CREES QUE ES FACIL? Y PARA EL COLMO PERDIO A SUS UNICOS AMIGOS 16 AÑOS ATRÁS, RECUPERA A UNO Y MUERE EL AÑO PASADO SIN PODER HACER NADA Y EL OTRO ES UN TRAIDOR

- Bueno

- Y EL UNICO LAZO QUE TIENE CON ELLOS ES UN CHICO DE 16 AÑOS QUE TIENE POCO DE CONOCER Y POR RAZONES DE SEGURIDAD MAGICA NO PUEDE VERLO SEGUIDO, ¿QUE ESPERABAS?

- Viendolo así –dijo James

- Y PARA EL COLMO –prosiguio Sirius su monologo – VIAJAN DEL PASADO A SU PRESENTE TRES DE SUS AMIGOS QUE YA NO VIVEN, Y DEBE EVITAR SOLTAR LA SOPA, ALGO QUE YO YA HABRIA HECHO EN SU LUGAR Y PARA ACABARLA EL MUY TONTO DE TI HACE CONCLUSIONES TONTAS Y ERRONEAS POR LAS CUALES DE HABER SIDO YO TE HABRIA PARTIDO LA CARA EN ESE MOMENTO

- Cosa que quise hacer –dijo Remus desde la puerta que estaba acompañado de Lily y Dora

- Remus, siento lo que dije yo no pensé –dijo avergonzado James

- Pues deberías intentarlo –dijo Lily intentando quitar el hierro a la situación – no duele

- James tienes razón –dijo Remus mirando a todos

- Remus –dijo Dora soprendida

- Amor ven –dijo señalándole una silla – Tanto tu como yo ya no podemos continuar así

- Pero Albus –dijo la metamorfaga

- Lo va a tener que comprender

- Eso significa que hablaras –dijo Sirius expectante

- Si, lo primero que quiero que sepan y aclarar es que, James yo recibi toda esa correspondencia de Lily y alguna de ti mismo, porque es cierto yo me aleje, porque es verdad Sirius pensaba que yo era el traidor de la Orden.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

- Hola Jamie –dijo Ginny sonriéndole y abrazandolo fuertemente

- Hola mamá –dijo el aspirando el aroma tan peculiar de su madre

- Como te sientes? –dijo Rosie abrazandolo – Siento mucho haberme enojado contigo la otra noche

- No hay problema –dijo el sonriéndole – Yo también la regue

- Bueno –dijo Molly entrando acompañada de la Señorita Pomfrey – Portate bien cariño

- Si abuela,

- el sanador ha dicho que con la pócima que te dio, debe desaparecer completamente ese malestar

- Que es lo que tenía

- Nada de que preocuparnos solo se debilito y eso le causo la infección, por eso estuvo varios días, la fiebre no cedia

- Deberá venir todos los días a tomar su pócima –dijo la Señorita Pomfrey en tono severo – Y espero que solo por eso venga a visitarme y no sea como su padre

- Poppy –dijo Molly asustada al ver a su hija y escuchar esos comentarios

- Bueno –dijo la enfermera como si nada hubiera pasado – Lo espero aquí después de la cena

- Si –dijo James sonrojado

- Bueno, vamos que tienen que ir con Albus –dijo Molly a sus nietos

- Ginny mas tarde los llevare a la sala común, por favor mantente al tanto de la salud de James

- Si madre –dijo ella – Lo cuidare casi como si fuera su madre –dijo sonriéndole – Nos vemos en la cena. -Molly abrió la boca como si quisiera decir algo mas después la cerró para ver después salir a su hija en silencio

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

La pelisroja salió de la enfermería y se topo a su hermano que le sonrió y entro por la puerta de la cual ella habia salido, ella siguió hacia la sala común donde vio a Harry sentado en el gran sofá frente al fuego, se sento a su lado y lo miro

- Hola Harry

- Ginny como estas? –dijo el sonriéndole – No te habia visto desde ayer

- He tenido algo de tarea –dijo acomodándose – Y tu estas bien? Ibas a ir a volar? –dijo al ver la saeta en un rincón de la sala comun

- Si, como esta James

- Estable, al parecer solo fue una infección pero todo parece estar bien, nos vamos a ver para cenar

- Me da gusto –dijo el – y como va todo con Dean?

- Pues –dijo ella estirándose – creo que bien – sonando no muy convencida

- Y tu que me dices? Piensas invitar a salir a Cho la próxima salida a Hogsmeade –dijo ella con un nudo en el estomago

- No lo se, ademas no creo ir –dijo el – Tengo clases extras

- En verdad? No lo sabía

- Si y tengo que preparar las estrategias para el torneo de quidditch espero que ganemos este año

- Si yo se que lo haremos –dijo ella – Sabes Harry yo quiero decirte que…

- Ginny –dijo una voz gruesa detrás de ellos que los hizo voltear

- Dean –dijo la chica

- Que hay Harry, Ginny porque no vamos un rato a caminar por los jardines

- Bien –dijo ella levantándose – Nos vemos en la cena

- Si – el chico ojiverde la vio alejarse y sintió los deseos de seguirla pero continuo sentado en la misma posición, casi era hora de ir a su cita con Dumbledore. Esa semana que había permanecido James en el hospital ella parecía ansiosa aun demasiado, pero le parecía que le gustaba estar en su compañía, hablaban de todo, ella reía parecía demasiado feliz cuando estaban juntos, aunque quizás eran ideas suyas pero la sentía últimamente mas unida a el, pero no sabia porque, quizás se estaba volviendo loco, o como decía Hermione, le empezaba a gustar la pelirroja y no queria aceptarlo. Se estiro y subió a su habitación tenía mucho que pensar e investigar, aun quedaba mucho rato para ir a la oficina del director, y no tenia ganas de bajar, mejor veria que tenia que decirle a el director, habia pasado mucho tiempo y muchas cosas desde la ultima vez que visito su despacho y tenia algunas cosas que preguntarle.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

El gran comedor rebosaba de vida y risas, era la segunda noche que pasaban allí y todos brincaban de un lado a otro platicando y poniéndose al día con las personas que no habían visto durante las vacaciones, mas los que antes solian estar reunidos hablando parecían distanciados por tonterías sin sentido.

- Ro-Ro –decia Lavander mirando a su novio – Porque me estas evitando?

- Yo no te estoy evitando, solo estuve ocupado anoche

- Ro-Ro –dijo en tono lastimoso colgándose de su cuello – Estas bien?

- Si –dijo el jugando con la comida - Rosie –dijo Ron distrayéndose y mirando a la chica e invitándola a sentarse al lado contrario de donde estaba Lavander – Hola James, ya han terminado con su reunión

- Si gracias

- Quieres que te pase algun plato en particular? –dijo el chico mirando a la castaña

- No, eso esta bien –dijo sirviéndose pasta y un poco de carne

- Hola –dijo James mirando a Lavander que parecía molesta – Soy James

- Mucho gusto –dijo Lavander – y que hacen aquí?

- Bueno vamos a estar un tiempo

- se quedaran aquí? En que año estan?

- Si, Rose estará en quinto y yo comenzare mañana en sexto

- Estaremos juntos?

- Si –dijo el

- Y que tal tus primeras clases? – pregunto el pelisrojo

- Geniales, la profesora Trelanwey es muy divertida –dijo ella – aunque no me gusta mucho su asignatura, no queria tomarla pues mama no la tomo, pero me ha hecho llevarla

- Tu madre debe saber lo que te conviene –dijo Hermione que estaba cerca de ellos pero ignoraba olímpicamente a Ron

- Si, eso creo – dijo la chica mirando a su madre

- Y tu James tomaras clases con nosotros verdad? –pregunto Ron al chico

- Si –dijo el chico

- Yo… –dijo Hermione mirando hacia la puerta donde venia Ginny caminando con los ojos enrojecidos y sentándose al lado de Dean

- Porque ella? –pregunto James pero fue silenciado por Rose

- Oye Ron –dijo Rosie – me puedes enseñar la defensa siciliana? Porque aun no me sale

- Claro –dijo el chico – Solo deja terminar el postre, toma un poco - los dos se enlazaron en una charla sobre ajedrez, Lavander miro a los dos y se levanto molesta para ir a sentarse al lado de sus mejores amigas

- Que le pasa? –pregunto el chico al verla alejarse y después continuar con su charla de ajedrez

- Y James de que parte de eres – pregunto la castaña sonriéndole y haciendo que desviara la mirada de la pelisroja – como son tus padres?

- Mis padres son magos y Vivo en el valle de Godric –dijo el

- El valle de Godric, vaya es un lugar legendario –dijo la chica

- Si asi es- dijo el – papá tenia allí la casa de sus padres, después de que se casaron mandaron arreglar la casa y desde entonces allí vivimos – los ojos de el se cruzaron con los de la pelisroja que intento sonreir mas esta no llego a sus ojos

- Ella y Dean tienen problemas? –dijo el mirando a Hermione

- Bueno yo no se… -dijo ella

- Entonces –dijo el – Yo creo que ire a saludarla, Rosie nos vemos luego –dijo levantándose y sentándose al lado de la pelisroja

- Hola –dijo el

- Hola Jamie –dijo ella – Dean quiero que conozcas a James, el es… -dijo sintiendo escozor en sus ojos

- Hola –dijo Dean – Mucho gusto

- Ginny que te parece si nos vemos después en la sala común - le pregunto James

- Bueno ire a la biblioteca después de la cena con Luna, pero esta bien

- No Ginny, tu y yo – comenzó Dean

- Puedes? –dijo el chico mirando a la pelisroja e ignorando al otro chico

- Si, esta bien

- Ginny vamos afuera –dijo el moreno a su novia levantándose

- Pero Dean

- Vamos –dijo el

- Bueno nos vemos al rato

- Que fue lo que paso? –dijo Hermione acercándose a James que miraba como la pareja salía del gran comedor mientras todos cotilleaban

- Nada yo solo hable con ma… Ginny

- Que es lo que estan tramando? –pregunto Hermione mirándolo a los ojos, ahora comprendía a que se refería Harry y era muy extraño

- De que hablas –dijo el tomando una manzana y sentándose en un espacio que estaba vacio en la mesa

- Si, que pretentenden, porque estan volviendo locos a los Weasley

- Imaginaciones tuyas, es mas si es la primera vez que hablamos desde navidad, y tu ya estas inventando esto

- No es un invento, es una realidad

- Claro Hermione, claro, empieza a hacer tu novela

- Que acaso no dijiste que eres hijo de magos? Como es posible que conozcas del mundo muggle y me hables de novelas

- Vaya empieza la investigación –dijo el – Mi abuela paterna era hija de muggles y mi padre fue criado como muggle cuando sus padres murieron algo mas?

- No yo… - dijo ella mirándolo sorprendida

- Ahora me ire a descansar, Rosie nos vemos mas tarde

- Claro James, por cierto –dijo ella entregándole un sobre azul – es un memo táctil, pero actívalo con el nombre del gato

- Gracias –dijo el mirando a su prima – disfruta el ajedrez – dio un ultimo vistazo a su tia Hermione y subió a su habitación

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Todos guardaron silencio en la cocina, solo se escuchaba el tic-tac del reloj pero nadie parecía capaz de decir una sola palabra, hasta que el golpeteo en la ventana los hizo respirar nuevamente. Remus se acerco a la ventana y dejo entrar la hermosa lechuza blanca que tan bien conocía

- Hola Hedwing –dijo dándole una caricia – Gracias, regresaras esta noche? – la lechuza uluo en respuesta y después de entregar su nota salió de nuevo por la ventana, el licántropo sonrio al mirar la nota y dirigió la vista hacia los que aguardaban ya sentados frente a la mesa - Dora se que esto es nuevo para ti también –dijo el castaño mirando a su novia – Y es un tema muy delicado pero necesito que todos comprendan que sucedió, se que esto es solo mi punto de vista pero es todo lo que tenemos

- Ademas de las cartas –dijo James

- Es cierto, ademas de esas cartas. Bien –dijo el hombre mirando a sus amigos. Unas semanas antes de que James y Lily fueran confinados al hechizo muffliato, estábamos de guardia Sirius y yo cuando recibí la invitación y desapareci de allí

- Pero como?

- Bueno, no tengo porque darle los detalles, es lo de menos, Voldemort estaba interesado, mas no envio a sus mejores hombres por mi –dijo el sonriendo – poco después murieron un par de miembros de la orden por lo mismo

- Pero Albus no lo sabía?

- Que habia un traidor, si, quien era no, de hecho solo el traidor lo sabia

- Pero porque te alejaste? – pregunto Lily recordando las palabras de James

- Bueno, el día que se asigno el guardian secreto fue cuando me invitaron a ir, después de eso mi relación con Sirius comenzó a cambiar.

- Pero si no eras tu porque huias? –dijo James

- No huí – dijo el en tono conciliador – Simplemente evite provocar mas a Sirius, yo tenia mis motivos, yo tenia mis propios candidatos a ser traidores

- Y creías que era yo? –dijo Sirius mirándolo preocupado

- Nunca –dijo el – Yo estaba seguro que al igual que yo tu hubieras dado tu vida por ellos

- Remus, pero quiero saber –dijo Lily – Porque no te encargaste de mi hijo cuando morimos, se que Sirius estaba en Azkaban pero y tu?

- Lily –dijo el sonriéndole – Yo hubiera aceptado criar a Harry aun con mi problema, pero Albus tomo esta decisión y yo lo acepte –dijo el – existe magia mas poderosa de la que somos capaces a pensar y esta fue la que salvo a tu hijo

- Y que hiciste en todo este tiempo?

- Vivi fuera de Londres, donde mi problema no fuese problema, para la gente como yo es difícil ser aceptado, ve lo que sucedió en tercer año, me corrieron por mi condición

- Que infamia! –dijo Lily – Pero no es tu culpa

- Harry ha sido un chico excepcionalmente brillante y aunque de lejos lo conocía, nunca tuve el gusto hasta que fui su profesor, el heredo lo mejor de ustedes –dijo el sonriendo – el me mostro el valor de vivir, y después el conocer y tener a Dora que me lo recordara a cada momento, también fue ayuda

- Remus –dijo la pelirosa sonriéndole con lagrimas en los ojos

- Ahora, que es lo que quieren saber –dijo el mirándolos a los tres. Sirius, James y Lily se miraron, ya tenían la respuesta

- Cuentanos que significa que mi hijo sea llamado elegido? –dijo Lily adelantándose a los dos hombres – porque ha sido eledido o por quien y para que?

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Harry hacia mucho rato habia entrado en la oficina del director, ambos habían hablado de todo y a la vez de nada, de cómo los sucesos y desiciones en la vida de Tom Riddley fueron transformándolo en lo que se convirtió mas adelante, ahora Harry acababa de salir del pensadero de los recuerdos de su profesor Slugh, el chico ojinverde miraba al director le hablaba sobre su tarea a realizar, su cabeza era un hervidero, cada vez parecía mas lleno de información, dudas y cuestiones, las palabras de el anciano lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones, el profesor se despidió de él deseándole buenas noches. Un poco atontado por la despedida abrupta, Harry se paró en sus pies rápidamente.

- Buenas noches señor. – dijo el – Por cierto, Profesor –dijo el dándose la vuelta – Hablado con el profesor Lupin

- Si lo he hecho, y probablemente venga en esos días

- Y le ha dicho algo mas?

- No, pero si hay algun asunto a tratar, lo trataremos en su tiempo –dijo el profesor mirándolo a través de sus anteojos de media luna – Descansa Harry

- Si profesor

Mientras cerraba la puerta del estudio detrás suyo, escuchó claramente a Phineas Nigellus decir, -No veo porqué el chico podrá hacerlo mejor que tú, Dumbledore. –

-No esperaba que lo hicieras, Phineas- replicó Dumbledore y Fawkes dio otro grave silbido.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

James se encontraba en una vacia sala común, y miró a Ginny que entró con lagrimas en las mejillas a la sala, Dean paso detrás de ella rumbo a su habitación sin decir palabras, ella se acerco al chico y se sento a su lado mientras limpiaba sus mejillas con las mangas

- El te hizo algo? –dijo molesto

- No, estoy bien –dijo la pelisroja –solo discutimos

- porque sales con el?

- Bueno –dijo ella – No siempre es tan celoso, ademas – dijo ella - he terminado con el

- Lo siento

- No te preocupes –dijo – Dean es un buen chico, aunque un poco celoso, pero siempre me trato bien, pero no puedo seguir con alguien sabiendo que el chico del que estoy en verdad enamorada pronto me podría hacer caso –dijo intentando reir pero sintiendo el dolor de la ruptura en su corazón y las lagrimas volvieron a rodar – En verdad no queria lastimarlo

- Yo… -dijo el chico abrazandola y dejando que ella ocultara el rostro en su hombro – lo siento – raras veces habia visto llorar a su madre, bueno si solia llorar con aquellas películas romanticas que ella y su tía Hermione veian, y cuando su padre regresaba herido, pero siempre estaba el para consolarla y hacerla reir – pero veras que el lo comprenderá

- James, que pensaras de tu mi? –dijo ella sonriéndole

- Lo mismo que pienso, que es la bruja mas linda y valiente que he conocido, ademas y que eres una adolecente que acaba de perder a su novio y aunque no merece la pena, es necesario llorar, que tu risa me alegra mis días y tus regaños a veces son excesivos –dijo riendo – aunque no niego que me los merezco y que te amo con todo mi corazón

- James –dijo ella sonriendole a través de las lagrimas

- Que pasa? – el estomago de James rugio en ese momento haciendo reir a Ginny

- Tienes hambre? –dijo riéndose de la cara de su hijo de pena

- Bueno, no he cenado bien –dijo el – me preocupe por ti

- Que te parece si vamos a las cocinas? –dijo Ginny

- Pero estamos fuera de horario

- Nadie se enterara si no nos atrapan, aunque estan un poco lejos –dijo la chica

- Entonces –dijo el poniéndose de pie y ofreciéndole la mano a su madre – iremos por un pasadizo que esta aquí cerca

- Conoces un pasadizo?

- No por nada soy sobrino de los gemelos – ambos abrieron el retrato y salieron. Siendo observados por una castaña que los observaba y escuchaba todo con cara de preocupación desde las escaleras

Los dos caminaron en silencio y entraron detrás de un cuadro donde los moradores dormitaban en el, ambos seguían enfrascados en su platica dentro del pasadizo

- James –dijo ella que iba detrás de el tomandolo por el hombro – has tenido una buena vida?

- Como? –dijo el

- Si, somos buenos padres? El mundo esta en paz?

- Pues si –dijo el – nunca me he quejado y mis hermanos tampoco, no puedo decir que no existen problemas, pues todas las familias los tienen pero me gusta mi familia, no se si te lo he dicho, pero tu y papá nos criaron como muggles, asi que somos unos expertos en el ambiente muggle algo que el abuelo disfruta cuando salimos con el a Londres, ademas de que es genial tener a Teddy como hermano mayor

- El quien es?

- Es bueno el ahijado de papá

- Y porque vive con nosotros?

- Bueno, sus padres murieron en la guerra, como muchas otras personas –dijo el – personas que siempre salen a relucir en las conversaciones familiares, personas que recuerdan con amor y que hasta hoy que los he llegado a conocer, me he dado cuenta de porque son tan amadas

- La guerra duro mucho tiempo?

- No –dijo el – pero creo que para todos aquellos que la vivieron fue una eternidad, sabes –dijo el para cambiar de tema - no he visto a papá

- El tenia cosas que hacer – dijo ella – me comento que toma clases extras tu no lo sabías?

- Solo se que el la paso muy mal este año –dijo recordando sus apuntes del libro de la historia de Hogwarts donde se detallaba la muerte del profesor Dumbledore ese año – Se que el la ha pasado mal todo este tiempo, aunque no con exactitud, bueno ha tenido problemas con Voldemort –dijo el sintiendo el apretón del hombro de su madre

- Y dime James –dijo Ginny poniéndose roja en la oscuridad

- Que?

- Bueno, y quiero saber, bueno si me puedes decir como somos Harry y yo en el futuro

- Lo peor que puede existir – cuando abrió la puerta que daba a las cocinas, las palabras brotaron de su boca como si las dijera siempre al escuchar esa pregunta, la chica lo miro sorprendida y su sonrisa se borro de sus labios – No lo tomes a mal mamá –dijo James riéndose de la expresión de su madre

- Porque has dicho eso? Tan mal la pasamos –dijo mirándolo – En que parte de la cocina estamos?

- En la parte trasera, cerca de los hornos –dijo el - No que va, no la pasan mal- dijo el – es que de hecho solo cite al tío Ron, tu y papá parecen cortados con la misma tijera, no lo se, Lily cuando era niña decía que tu y papa entre ustedes eran telepatas

- Tele-que? –pregunto la pelirroja

- Que ustedes podían hablar con la mente, pues se miran como si no existiera nada mas a su alrededor, saben lo que van a decir uno de otro, destilan miel por cada poro, a veces son excesivos –dijo el viendo como su madre sonreía en cada palabra – papá te ama con locura

- Y que piensas de que tomaras clases con Harry?–pregunto la chica

- Es emocionante, pero la verdad pienso que el no quiere verme

- No pienses eso –dijo ella – el es un gran chico, y se que se sentirá honrado y feliz de que seas su hijo

- Eso lo dices porque eres mi madre

- Claro que no, creo que el se alegrara de saber que tiene un hijo que lo admira y que es tan idéntico a el

- Pero parece que el esta molesto conmigo

- Probablemente el se ha dado cuenta de ese loco amor que tiene por mi –dijo en tono orgulloso – y le dan celos terribles por ver que me encanta estar a tu lado y conocerte mas

- Crees que sean celos? – Los chicos pasaron a la parte de la cocina donde habia una gran mesa y los elfos trabajaban preparando los ingredientes de la siguiente comida

- Pues quizás –dijo ella sin mirar alrededor – no lo se, pero dime si te gusta alguien y de pronto lo ves tan feliz como yo me siento contigo, al lado de un desconocido no te sentirías un poquitín celoso de un chico que se parece a el mas en el carácter que el físico y no comprendiera porque?

- Probablemente, sabes he tomado una decisión –dijo el mirando a los ojos de la pelisroja que reia

- Que –dijo ella

- He decidió contarle a Harry sobre nosotros –dijo el chico de cabello castaño

- En verdad? –dijo ella ambos fueron interrumpidos por un elfo que hacia una pronunciada reverencia ante ellos

- Los estudiantes desean algo de cenar? –dijo el elfo

- Si –dijo Ginny sonriendo – unos sándwiches y jugo de calabaza por favor

- Y yo estoy esperando que me digan que me van a contar? –dijo Harry desde la mesa donde estaba terminando un pedazo de torta de melaza

- Harry! –dijo sorprendida la chica – que haces aquí?

- Lo mismo que ustedes, por lo visto, pero antes que me digas algo –dijo el chico mirando a James – Kretcher –dijo haciendo que el elfo se diera la vuelta de donde estaba cocinando

- Llamo el amo?

- Si, Kretcher, dime conoces a ese chico? –dijo señalando a James que miraba a su futuro elfo domestico con cara de angustia mientras era examinado por los grandes ojos del elfo

**Fin Capitulo 9**

**Bueno y que tal? recuerden que aun hay libro para rato, apenas vamos a ver los chocolates con filtro de amor y demas, asi que nos cuelga libro y tambien fic, asi que ahi la llevamos, pero espero que les haya gustado! **

**Asi que si les gusto no olviden dejar review con su comentario, estos ayudan a saber que les gustaria o que no les esta gustando a ustedes, y a traves de los reviews ustedes van diseñando conmigo la historia**

**Ahora si no hay adelanto, lo siento, me dijeron que mi adelanto sonaba mal y tuve que cambiar mi tono a algo genial. **

**Besos a todos! Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo IRES **


	10. El reflejo del corazón

**Discleimer: Jk es dueña de Harry y todo lo demas... **

******Hola! como estan? Ya se he tardado mas de lo normal, pero ademas del trabajo he tenido problemas tecnicos, mi cpu no detecta el disco duro! U_U eso es muy malo asi que Doris (mi cpu) esta en el doctor, asi que espero no tardar mas tiempo, pero por ahora aqui esta un poquito del capitulo 10, espero que lo disfruten y que no me den muchos tomatazos jajaja! Gracias a ustedes por su paciencia y sus reviews los quiero mucho ;) **

**Ahora sin mas por el momento les dejo el capitulo 10 **

**CAPITULO 10 **

**El reflejo del corazón**

La castaña miraba en silencio a los dos chicos que reian y salieron de la sala común sin percatarse de su presencia, se sentía completamente contrariada ¿acaso Ginny sentía algo por ese chico?¿Porque le habia dicho que la amaba? Harry tenia razón esos chicos estaban volviendo locos a los Weasley, no solo lo habia notado en Ginny, también Rose parecía ejerce cierta influencia en gusto sobre Ron, pero de alguna manera le molestaba menos que verlo con Lavander, pero de todos modos, no le cuadraba, y aun seguía molesta con el pelisrojo, esperaría un rato a ver si los veía regresar, si no hablaría seriamente con ellos y tendría que bajarles puntos, pues al final ella era la prefecta verdad?

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

El elfo domestico miro a su amo y después dirigió la mirada al chico que estaba en la cocina, lo estudio detenidamente y aunque su sentido elfo le decía señalaba que habia algo extraño entorno los ojos y volvió a mirar a Harry

- Kretcher no conoce a ese chico amo –dijo el – necesita algo mas

- No Kretcher esta bien, puedes continuar con tu trabajo – James se sintió mas relajado al escuchar las palabras del elfo

- Harry ya has cenado? –dijo la pelisroja sonriéndole – nosotros vamos a comer un poco antes de subir

- Y bien que me ibas a decir? –dijo ignorando a la chica y mirando a James

- Bueno yo… - todo el temple que habia sentido momentos atrás lo habia perdido, y que tal si no reaccionaba como Ginny le habia dicho que lo haría, que tal si lo toma mal

- Yo quiero pedirte una disculpa –dijo el – Por lo sucedido con Sirius

- Tu sabías lo de Sirius?

- Si –dijo James – De hecho fui yo quien le dio ese medallón que lo transformo

- Porque? –dijo Harry sintiéndose molesto

- Pues – James no encontraba las palabras, pero mientras estuvo convaleciente en el hospital pensó y habia decidido decirle todo a su padre – Se que murió el año pasado y me hubiera gustado que estuviera contigo

- Porque, si no nos conocemos te interesa

- Es difícil explicar –dijo James

- Ademas, que me tenían que decir de ustedes? –dijo Harry en tono de reproche

- De nosotros? –dijo Ginny – Creo que lo malinterpretaste, bueno nosotros no…

- Que acaso me vas a decir que no es tu primo y que ahora es tu novio – dijo en reclamo el

- Harry creo que estas malinterpretando las cosas –dijo ella

- Saben que –dijo el chico dándose la vuelta – Mejor me voy, he tenido un largo dia – Harry se dio la vuelta y salió de las cocinas

- En otra ocasión se lo diras –dijo Ginny al ver la cara de su hijo

- Creo que será mejor no decir nada –dijo el chico mirando a su madre- Ahora vamos a cenar y después a dormir o nos llamaran la atención

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

- Harry –dijo Hermione mirando a su mejor amigo que estaba mirando en silencio a Ginny – Creo que lo mejor será ir a casa

- Porque? –pregunto el

- Creo que es lo mejor –dijo ella mirando a su mejor amigo – Yo llevare a Ginny nos veremos alla en diez minutos

- Bien, le avisare a Ted y a Ron –dijo el saliendo de la oficina de Hermione

- Crees que es lo correcto? –dijo la pelisroja

- Tu debes decidirlo, sabes que no lo tomara muy bien –dijo la castaña – ademas Ron y yo por decisión tuya no le dijimos nada a nadie, ahora tu tienes que afrontar las consecuencias

- Si –dijo ella mirándola con determinación – Vamos a casa.

Las dos brujas aparecieron en la hermosa sala de la casita de Valle de Godric que estaba en silencio, las fotos en las repisas y mesas saludaban tranquilamente a las recién llegadas, Ginny camino hacia la cocina y abrió el grifo

- Quieres tomar algo?

- Te helado –dijo Hermione abriendo la nevera , el ruido de la chimenea anuncio que los hombres habían llegado

- Aquí estamos –dijo Ron entrando a la cocina y acercándose a su esposa para darle un beso – como te va en el trabajo cariño?

- Bien y a ustedes?

- Pues bien, aunque es extraño –dijo –Ron – El lote de las cachiporras esta incompleto faltan dos, George dice que encontró un par de galeones en la caja, pero ninguno de los dos recuerda haber vendido alguna

- Que extraño –dijo Hermione – quizás alguna de las chicas lo hizo

- Si les preguntare –dijo Ron

- Creo que esta charla puede ser para mas tarde –dijo Harry

- Bueno –dijo Hermione – Harry hay algo que debes saber, pero antes, como tu amiga te pido que controles tu carácter

- Porque?

- Promete que te comportaras –dijo ella

- Esta bien –dijo el

- Harry – dijo Ginny – yo, bueno recuerdas la misión que tuviste a Rumania hace años?

- Si –dijo Harry – fue cuando capturamos a Avery y a algunos mortífagos que estaban levantando una rebelión

- Bueno –dijo Ginny – Ellos te tendieron una trampa –dijo ella

- De que estas hablando? –dijo Harry sintiendo que el aire le faltaba. Recordaba esa misión habia recibido información de que unos mortífagos estaban buscando la única reliquia que podía traer de vuelta a su amo y como jefe del departamento de aurores redoblo la vigilancia en Hogwarts, y le enviaron una lechuza de que alguien se habia infiltrado en el castillo, estuvieron buscándolo por días pero no aparecio, después de eso comenzaron extraños ataques y desapariciones, cuando le avisaron que en Rumania habían encontrado la marca tenebrosa. Harry y todo su equipo salieron rumbo a ese lugar. No podía negar que habían tenido muy mal tiempo, tuvo tres heridos y aun el resulto con serias heridas mágicas, nada que el descanso y unas pócimas pudiera curar, habia permanecido fuera seis meses, y rocordaba bien que en ese tiempo la falta de correpondencia de parte de su esposa le preocupo pero el regresar y encontrarla le fue suficiente para saber que solo había sido falsas suposiciones suyas. Ahora se daba cuenta que su sexto sentido no le habia fallado

- Bueno, pareció que todo se junto, papá y mamá no estaban pues fueron a visitar a Charlie al igual que mis hermanos, Ron se quedo solo en la tienda y Hermione estaba esperando a Rose como yo a Lily y sabes como se pone Herms cuando se embaraza

- Si pero eso que tiene que ver con que era una trampa?

- Bueno Teddy estaba con Andormeda ese día y James me pidió salir al parque

- Al parque?

- Si, estábamos en Grindulmplace recuerdas

- Si aun no nos mudábamos

- Bueno y –dijo ella sintiendo como el corazón se le detenia por un segundo al recordar lo ocurrido – Y aparecieron diez mortífagos Harry

- QUE? –dijo el sin poder creerlo

- Yo no podía con ellos sola –dijo- hice lo que pude

- A que te refieres –dijo el mirándola angustiado

- Ellos me atacaron a plena luz del día, sabes lo horrible que fue para mi y yo con James en la carreola

- Pero porque no me enteré? –pregunto molesto

- Harry calmate hermano –dijo Ron

- Tu lo sabias y no me lo dijiste?

- Si, pero creimos que te habías enterado del ataque

- De hecho te enteraste –dijo Hermione – yo te lleve el reporte

- PERO NO ME DIJISTE QUE MI ESPOSA FUE ATACADA POR MORTIFAGOS – dijo levantándose y mirando a Hermione

- Yo se lo pedí –dijo Ginny, el ojiverde se dio la vuelta y la miro sorprendido

- Porque?

- Harry tu tenias tus problemas, no sabia que hacer

- Y que paso?

- Bueno ellos… ellos se llevaron a Jamie –dijo ella comenzando a llorar Harry sintió como si algo le golpeara en el estomago y se dejo caer en el sofá Hermione y Ron lo miraban en silencio

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Ron no habia podido dormir, en las demás camas ya estaban todos roncando con excepción de Harry que no habia llegado y también la nueva cama recién instalada James aun no regresaba. No podía dejar de pensar en Rosie, era demasiado perfecta, inteligente y bonita, lo habia notado desde antes de navidad y sabia que eso era lo que le estaba quitando el sueño.

Se puso de pie y salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido, se levanto y abrió la puerta por la cual entro Harry que parecía molesto.

- Hey como te fue con Dumbledore? –pregunto al chico ojiverde que se tumbo en su cama

- Bien, he… mañana te dire –dijo el chico – Buenas noches

- Si esta bien –dijo sin comprender el porque de la actitud de su amigo – Como sea – el abrió la puerta y salió por esta, cuando se topo con una chica de cabellos rebeldes que estaba cerrando con cuidado la puerta frente a las escaleras

- Hola, no puedes dormir?

- No –dijo ella sonriéndole al chico – Tu tampoco?

- Es difícil últimamente –dijo bajando con ella, ambos vieron a la prefecta que permanecia en silencio en un sofá y que al verlos bajar juntos los miro asombrada y sin decir palabra subió a su habitación

- Mama… - dijo en un susurro casi inaudible Rose

- Y platícame de ti –dijo Ron mirándola

- De mi?

- Si, digo, aunque estuvimos juntos no se mucho de ti, que te gusta, que no te gusta, ven quiero conocerte

- Bueno yo –dijo ella

- Vamos donde vives? Como son tus padres? Tienes hermanos?

- Si –dijo ella – tengo un hermano menor se llama Hugo

- Hugo?

- Si, mamá quiso ponerle un nombre que su inicial fuera H como la de ella –dijo Rose

- Oye Rose –dijo Ron mirándola seriamente – tu madre no sabe que estas aquí verdad?

- Porque preguntas eso?

- Bueno, te envio una nota reclamándote haber desaparecido solo con una nota, y diciéndote que llames a tus abuelos asi que no lo sabe verdad? Cuando escuche la nota recordé el vociferador que me mando mi madre cuando robamos el carro volador de papá

- Casi dijo las mismas palabras, aunque fue un poco mas terrorificio

- Mamá suele tener buen carácter, aunque papá es mejor que ella, mamá dice que herede lo mejor de ella y lo peor de papá

- Y eso que es?

- Que me gusta estudiar y soy tan inteligente como ella, pero que entre un libro y un tablero de ajedrez prefiero el ajedrez y ni se diga las escobas, amo volar

- De verdad? A tu madre no le gusta

- No, raras veces vuela, pero papá nos ha enseñado a jugar quidditch –dijo ella sonriendo – desde pequeños a Hugo y a mi, el fue un gran jugador de quidditch

- De verdad –dijo el dejando de sonreir

- Si, aunque ahora no juega

- Y donde viven?

- En el valle de Godric –dijo ella – cerca de casa de James, mis tios tenían una casa allí y mama convenció a papa de comprar allí

- Vaya –dijo el sorprendido, su padre debía tener mucho dinero, pues cualquiera sabia que una casa en el valle de Godric era de gran valor – y a que se dedica tu padre

- Bueno el tiene un negocio propio con uno de mis tios

- Y tu madre trabaja?

- Si –dijo ella bostezando – en el ministerio de magia, en el departamento de la defensa de leyes para las creaturas mágicas

- Vaya –dijo Ron – Y aun sigue con lo del PEDDO?

- Si y desde que escribió su libro sobre los elfos… - Rose se tapo la boca y lo miro sorprendida, no podía creerlo la habia sopeado

- Asi que no estaba equivocado, eres hija de Hermione –dijo el

- Como lo… -dijo ella sintiéndose demasiado abrumada

- Bueno – El retrato se abrió dando paso a James y a Ginny que entraban en silencio

- Que hacen aquí? –dijo Ginny

- Mejor dicho, porque estan tan tarde fuera? –pregunto Ron –Creo que por esto debere bajarles puntos a Griffyndor aunque me duela –dijo el

- Ron, James no habia cenado y fuimos a la cocina –dijo Ginny

- Bien –dijo el – pero que sea la ultima vez, no porque seas un Potter no te bajare puntos –dijo el haciendo que todos lo miraran sorprendido

- Como lo llamaste? –dijo Ginny mirando a Ron y después a Ron

- Asi se apellida no? Y no me salgan con el choro de que es Weasley, porque nada mas tengo la cara, aunque no lo crean

- Como te enteraste? –dijo James mirando a Rose

- Yo no le he dicho, él sabia que yo era hija de mamá

- Ron desde cuando lo sabes? –pregunto Ginny

- Bueno, dijo el – mirando el fuego y tomando una pieza de ajedrez de sobre la mesita – yo crei tener un sueño

- Un sueño? acaso la clase de la profesora Trelanwey te esta afectando? –dijo Ginny riendo

- No es eso, la noche pasada estaba fastidiado de Lavander y me fui a esconder a un salón, el de las armaduras, y bueno me quede dormido mientras estaba en la oscuridad, y soñé que tu decias que Rosie es hija de Hermione

- Escuchaste? –dijo poniéndose palida. Ron la miro a los ojos y sonrio

- Entonces no fue un sueño verdad? –dijo el – Desde ese día yo lo he estado pensado, por eso yo la veía tan…

- Tan que? – pregunto Ginny

- Tan idéntica a ella, no se perfecta –dijo Ron mirando el fuego – Se parece mucho a su madre aun cuando se enoja te has fijado, pero como han llegado aquí? –dijo Ron

- No lo sabemos

- Y tu eres Potter no? Eres el hijo de Harry y Ginny –dijo y al decir estas palabras comprendió las consecuencias de lo dicho – Estas saliendo con mi mejor amigo y no me lo has dicho?

- No Ron –dijo Ginny sonrojada – Aun no

- Como que aun no, tienes planes de que eso suceda?

- Vamos Ron si voy a tener un hijo con el, significa que en algun momento comenzamos a salir no?

- Bueno, si –dijo el molesto – Claro que prefiero que sea de él que de otro tipo

- Ron –dijo la pelisroja

- Y porque no lo habían dicho antes? –dijo el mirando a su sobrino

- Bueno, se supone que es un secreto –dijo Rose – aunque parece que todos lo saben

- No han sido poco obvios –dijo Ginny – aunque yo me entré por los cromos

- Cromos?

- Si –dijo Ginny – quieres verlos? –dijo ella – Puedo mostrárselos verdad?

- No veo porque no, ya lo sabes –dijo Rose sentándose en el sofá al lado de su padre y James frente a ellos al lado de su madre

- Toma –dijo entregándole dos cromos uno de Harry y el otro de Hermione.

- Vaya estan en cormos –dijo Ron – Crei que solo los magos mas importantes estaban en los cormos –dijo el – Espero tener mi colección completa

- La tienes –dijo Rose

- Pero no te he enseñado – dijo Ginny levantando un tercer cromo – Este –dijo ella Ron estiro la mano y de pronto su sonrisa se ensaño y sus orejas se pusieron coloradas

- Estoy en un cromo?

- Si –dijo James

- Wow! **_Ronald Weasley, lucho junto al ministerio en la segunda guerra, jugador estrella de los Chuddley Cannon, creador de los medallones metamorfagos. Esposo y Padre de dos hijos. _**

- Que tal?

- No puedo creerlo! –dijo el – fui jugador de los chuddley!

- Si –dijo James

- Y tengo dos hijos! Y ustedes los conocen? –dijo Ron mirando a los chicos

- A quienes? –dijo el

- A mis hijos – la cara de sorpresa de Rose fue opacada por la carcajada de Ginny al escuchar esas palabras

- A que te refieres con eso?

- Bueno –dijo el – Probablemente tu si los conozcas –dijo mirando a James – pues son tus primos verdad?

- Si –dijo James mirando a su prima que parecía querer llorar

- Deben platicarme de ellos y con quien me caso? –dijo el mientras las preguntas comenazaban a salir una tras otra

- Ron, una respuesta genera mas preguntas asi que no lo hagas –dijo Ginny intentando no reir

- Pero tu sabes que te casas con Harry

- Buenas noches –dijo Rose molesta

- Que le pasa? –dijo Ron mirando a la chica darse la media vuelta y subir corriendo

- No te preocupes esta cansada, yo también subiré –dijo la pelisroja – Nos vemos mañana, y deja dormir a James

- Si Ginn –dijo el mirando a James

- Asi que el hijo de Potter, no lo puedo creer, cuando se entere jajaja sabra que siempre estuvo equivocado

- A que te refieres tío?

- A nada, vamos a dormir –dijo Ron subiendo las escaleras seguido por el

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Remus miraba a sus amigos y después volvia a sus manos, de todas las preguntas que podían haber hecho tenían que haber empezado por allí? El suspiro y levanto la mirada

- Todo se debe a una profecía –dijo Dora mirando a Remus que la miraba sorprendido

- Una profecía?

- Asi es –dijo ella, Dumbledore les habia explicado un poco sobre eso después lo ocurrido en el salón de misterios, asi que sabia que contestar para ayudar a su novio – Alguien dio una profecía que hablaba sobre aquel que destruiría al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado

- Y hablaba de mi hijo? –pregunto James

- No –dijo Remus – No mencionaba a tu hijo solo decía que era alguien que nacería a finales de julio y sus padres hubieran luchado tres veces con el, solo habia dos candidatos y el Señor Tenebroso marco como su igual a Harry

- Entonces es por eso? Por eso nos ataco?

- Asi es

- Pero como es posible que Harry continue con vida y el también?

- Bueno –dijo el apretando el puente de su nariz –La noche en que fueron atacados, tu Lily moriste dando tu vida por la suya y gracias a eso lo protegiste y el hechizo de Voldemort reboto haciéndolo a el casi desaparecer

- Como que casi?

- Creemos que sobrevivió de alguna forma –dijo el licántropo – Y estuvo por años viviendo y posesionándose de animales y seres rastreros para vivir, en especial con las serpientes, pues el es un gran mago que pose el dominio del parsel, hasta que hace 6 años que Harry entro a Hogwarts el intento volver y lo ataco

- Como? Lo ataco cuando tenia 11 años? –pregunto Sirius – que le pasa!

- Uso a un maestro débil y falto de carácter, al cual le ofreció poder a cambio de el chico, mas Harry resulto mas listo que el, ademas de que contaba con ayuda extra

- Ayuda extra? –pregunto Lily

- Harry desde que entro al colegio se vio aceptado por Ron, su familia y Hermione, en especial de los dos chicos, con los cuales ha salido adelante gracias a ese lazo de amistad, probablemente sin ellos Harry no lo hubiera logrado

- Es cierto –dijo Dora – Ambos son su apoyo en cada momento probablemente ellos darían su vida por el asi como el por ellos

- Entonces –dijo James – Mi hijo tuvo que enfrentarse a ese moustro no solo cuando tenia un año de edad, sino que también a los once

- Hasta ahora –dijo Dora con tranquilidad

- Como que hasta ahora? –pregunto Lily histérica

- Bueno mañana continuaremos con esta conversación –dijo Remus – Sirius aquí tienes –dijo entregándole una pequeña nota – Es para ti, mañana iremos a Hogwarts

- Que es eso? –pregunto Canuto tomando el papel, los tres amigos juntaron las cabezas para leer "**_Canuto, si en verdad eres tu me encantaría verte nuevamente, cuando vengas a Hogwarts no dudes en buscarme, necesitamos hablar. Cachorro" _**

- Harry quiere verme! –dijo birncando de su asiento

- Podemos ir –dijo James

- ES imposible

- Pero tengo la capa –dijo el sacando su capa de invisibilidad

- Pero allí no caben dos personas –dijo el castaño mirándolos a los tres

- Porque no le pides a Harry su capa? –pregunto Dora – Asi cada uno puede usar una

- Si has eso –dijo Sirius

- Esta bien, mañana ire temprano a hablar con Dumbledore y le pediré su capa a Harry, ahora a dormir –dijo el castaño – Vamos Dora – los dos salieron dejando a los tres en la cocina hablando de todo lo que acababan de oir.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.

La mañana amaneció fresca Harry abrió los ojos y vio que no solamente el estaba dormido, todos estaban allí, por la ventana aun no aclaraba el dia pero no podía permanecer acostado, debía comentarle a Ron y a Hermione lo que habia visto en ese recuerdo y como sacárselo a el profesor Slugh se levanto en silencio, se arreglo y salió hacia el comedor.

Al llegar allí encontró a Hermione con la mirada perdida en su tazon de avena.

- Un galeón por tus pensamientos –dijo el sentándose a su lado

- Buenos días Harry –dijo ella – dormiste bien?

- Si, anoche vi un recuerdo de Slgh –dijo el

- A si?

- Si, pero Dumbledore dice que no es el real

- Asi que debes de pedirle el otro? –dijo ella mirándolo

- Si

- Y de que trata lo que tienes que hacer?

- Bueno –dijo el – oye te pasa algo? –dijo al verla volver al plato

- No porque? –dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos

- Creo que me estas ocultando algo –dijo mirando a su mejor amiga –Volviste a pelear con Ron?

- No, no tiene nada que ver con Ron –dijo ella

- Entonces? – El levanto la mirada hacia la puerta por donde venían entrando Ginny y Ron acompañados de James y Rosie los cuatro reian y parecían muy comodos en su compañía

- Buenos días –dijo Rosie – Durmieron bien?

- Hola –dijo secamente Hermione

- Rosie –dijo Ron sentándose a su lado – como no lo habia notado –dijo el

- Pues al parecer no te has dado cuenta de mucho –dijo Ginny

- Ginny ya dejalo asi –dijo Rose sonrojándose

- Vamos dime que me perdi –dijo Ron

- Ron necesitamos hablar –dijo Harry

- Ro-Ro –dijo Lavander llegando por atrás – esta bien te perdono –dijo ella – Vamos al jadrin

- Lavander –dijo Ron – Tenemos clases –dijo el

- Bueno nosotras nos iremos a nuestra clase –dijo Ginny – Vamos Rosie

- Claro –dijo la chica –Nos vemos

- Yo ire con ustedes –dijo Ron – Harry nos vemos al rato, tenemos que hablar

- Bien –dijo Lavander dándose la vuelta molesta y llevándose de encuentro a Rosie que tiro su bolso y este se abrió, la rubia la miro molesta y siguió su camino

- Que rayos le pasa? –dijo Ron acercándose a ayudar a levantar el desatre del suelo

- Estas bien? –pregunto Harry a Rosie

- Si

- Pues que tanto guardas en ese bolso? –pregunto Ginny levantando algunos libros con ayuda de James

- Esta bien, solo son algunas cosas –dijo Rosie colorada

- Oye porque tu tienes… -dijo Ron tomando un llavero dorado que estaba en el suelo

- No –dijo Rosie

- Esto es… - los ojos de Ron se se abrieron como platos y la miro sonriendo – Tu eres!

- Ron vamos –dijo Ginny tapándole la boca y arrastrándolo hacia afuera

- Bueno nos vemos –dijo James

- Que esta pasando? –pregunto Harry al ver salir a los cuatro sin haber probado bocado

- No lo se Harry, pero creo que si hay algo extraño en ellos

Ginny se encerro con los otros tres en un salón vacio

- Eres mi hija! –dijo Ron mirándola anodadado – Eres hija de Hermione y mía, por eso tienes mi llavero

- Tu llavero que te dio Lavander?

- Porque lo tienes tu? –pregunto Ron

- Yo –dijo Rose con un puchero – Lo encontré cuando tenia seis entre tus cosas y tu me dijiste que lo habías comprado para mi, pues era Ro- Rose y Ro – Ron pero te lo dio ella

- Lo siento –dijo Ron sonrojado por haberle mentido – Creo que hubiera sido malo que te dijera la verdad no?

- Pues si –dijo ella – Ademas no me importa me gusta mucho –dijo pidiéndoselo – Solo no se lo dire nunca a mama

- Eso me parece bien

- Entonces me case con Hermione

- Hermanito ahora comprendes porque Herms esta molesta contigo?

- Esta celosa! –dijo el

- Si, dime a caso no te has dado cuenta? Tu andas allí por todo el castillo con Lavander como lapa y desde entonces ella no te habla porque creiste que era?

- No lo se –dijo Ron

- Pues entonces es momento de que termines con ella y arregles las cosas con mamá –dijo Rosie mirando a su padre

- Y le diras a Hermione?

- Pues –dijo Rose

- Creo que Harry y Hermione lo deben saber –dijo la pelisroja – O no Jamie?

- Si tienes razón, pero debemos esperar el momento indicado, por ahora vamos a clases.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Dumbledore caminaba de un lado a otro en la oficina, estaba esperando visitas, no sabía que estaba pasando ni porque en ese momento que todo parecía un caos dentro de el mundo mágico. Miro su reloj, sus invitados se habían retrasado aun tenia que ir a hablar con los habitantes de su bosque mágico.

- Buenos días director –dijo un hombre abriendo la puerta del despacho

- Remus, bienvenido –dijo el anciano mirando al hombre que le sonreía y que daba paso a tres encapuchados

- Gracias profesor

- Y ustedes, bienvenidos – dijo dirigiéndose a los tres chicos que cerraron la puerta tras ellos

- Gracias –dijo James

- Profesor se encuentra bien? –pregunto Lily mirando su mano herida

- Oh esto –dijo el – No tiene importancia, aunque es una historia interesante, debo decir, no mas como la de ustedes, por favor tomen asiento

- Vaya esta oficina es igual a como la recordaba –dijo Sirius – Hola Fawkes – el ave fénix dio un graznido y miro a todos en la sala

- Asi que como han estado en este tiempo? – dijo el anciano

- Como hemos estado? –dijo el chico de gafas –Aparte de encerrados, que nos hemos enterado de que estamos muertos y no hemos podido hablar con nuestro hijo

- Por lo visto ya saben un poco –dijo sonriendo – Bueno ahora debemos encontrar la manera de regresarlos a su tiempo

- Porque? –dijo Sirius

- Ustedes tienen cosas que hacer en su tiempo muy importantes

- Como morir? –dijo James mirándolo molesto

- Bueno –dijo Albus mirándolo con tristeza – El destino dentro de nuestro tiempo se ha escrito de una manera trágica para ustedes, pero gracias a esto el destino de su hijo se ha visto protegido de el gran mal que le ha seguido desde entonces

- Albus –dijo Lily – Por favor, quisiera hablar con mi hijo antes de marcharme –dijo Lily – Es todo lo que te pido, no me importa si me borras la memoria o al el, pero por favor quiero saber por sus propias palabras que se encuentra bien

- Eso lo decidiremos mas adelante, por ahora Sirius se que has tenido un encuentro con Harry

- Asi es –dijo el chico ojigris – y me ha pedido que nos veamos

- Remus ya me lo ha informado, y no se lo impediré, Remus le acompañara, pero lamento decirle Señor Potter y Señorita Evans que será imposible que ustedes vayan también, quizás en otra ocasión

- Pero Albus –dijo Lily

- Nosotros tenemos que hablar sobre el modo en que llegaron aquí y debemos investigar como regresarlos a su tiempo, ahora Remus acompaña a Sirius a la torre de astronomía, enviare a Harry de inmediato

- Gracias profesor –dijo Sirius soriendoles una disculpa a sus amigos y saliendo en compañía de Remus

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Harry y Hermione caminaban hacia el salón, ambos en silencio sumidos cada uno en sus pensamientos, lo ocurrido en el comedor los habia dejado sin palabras, que estaba pasando

- Harry creo que… -dijo la castaña

- Bueno no importa verdad –dijo el ojiverde – Creo que Ron nos lo dira mas tarde

- Si –dijo ella al oir el nombre del pelisrojo, porque tenia que volverla loca el simple hecho de escuchar su nombre

- Harry estas listo para las clases de aparcion? –pregunto la chica intentando cambiar de tema

- Por supuesto y apuesto a que lo hare mejor que tu –dijo el sonriendole para cambiar los animos

- Acaso piensas hacer trampa, como con cierto libro –dijo la castaña sonriendole tambien – por lo pronto sigo siendo mejor que tu en transformaciones

- Harry –dijo una voz detrás de ellos

- Que sucede Neville? –pregunto Harry al verlo llegar cansado

- El profesor Lupin te espera en la torre de astronomía

- Gracias –dijo el

- El profesor Dumbledore enviara el reporte a la profesora Macgonagall

- Nos vemos al rato –dijo el ojiverde mirando a su mejor amiga

- Cuidate –dijo ella sonriéndole y entrando a la clase

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Harry subió las escaleras y al llegar escucho voces familiares que llenaron su corazón de un sentimiento de calidez que hacia mucho tiempo que no sentía, que le diría? sería igual que la primera vez que lo vio? estaban en situaciones muy diferentes este era otro Sirius

- Harry –dijo Lupin al verlo subir las escaleras, Sirius estaba mirando por el balcón de la torre de espaldas a ellos

- Hola profesor Lupin –dijo Harry sonriéndole – Como ha estado?

- Bien –dijo el – Dora te manda saludos

- Gracias

- bueno yo ire a dar una vuelta para evitar que alguien suba, ustedes tómense su tiempo – El licántropo se dio la vuelta y bajo las escaleras, Harry sentía su corazón acelerado y miraba al chico que estaba de espaldas a el

- Sirius? –pregunto dudoso Harry

- Hola Harry –dijo el dándose vuelta con los ojos cristalinos – Soy Sirius Black

- Lo se –dijo el mirando una faceta en su padrino que nunca había visto

- Eres idéntico a tu padre –dijo abrazandolo fuertemente – pero tienes los ojos de Lils

- Gracias me lo han dicho mucho –dijo el chico aceptando el abrazo de su padrino

- Que vas a pensar de mi –dijo limpiándose los ojos con la manga – Yo el mas guapo de los merodeadores asi

- Vamos Sirius esta bien –dijo el sonriendo como desde hacia mucho tiempo no lo hacia

- Es que no puedo creer que estoy en la presencia de mi ahijado! porque eres mi ahijado verdad?

- Si lo soy

- Genial, lamento no haber sido un buen padrino –dijo Srius mirando el suelo

- De que hablas? has sido el mejor! –dijo Harry mirándolo y sus ojos se encontraron

- En verdad?

- Si tu me contaste que me regalaste mi primera escoba cuando cumpli un año

- Desde el primer año aprendiste a volar? jajajaja –dijo riendo – Lily se debió haber puesto como loca jajajajaja

- Y también me regalaste mi ultima escoba

- En verdad?

- Si en uno de los partidos de qudditch había dementores en la escuela

- Y Dumbledore lo permitió? –pregunto asustado Sirius – Esas cosas son horrorosas, nunca he visto una pero se como se sienten

- Si –dijo el chico recordando a su viejo padrino que vivio tantos años rodeados de ellos – Es una experiencia terrible

- Pero vamos platícame

- Antes de seguir –dijo el – Por lo que me ha dicho Remus tu eres tu, pero me gustaría que me dijeras –dijo el

- Bueno hay cosas que no se –dijo Sirius

- Si lo se, tu me platicaste la manera en que papá le pidió a mamá salir y por lo que ella acepto

- Ah en verdad te lo conté? jajajaja creo que a James eso no le agradara, sabes que se molesto por lo que hice?

- Si me lo dijiste

- Bueno, tu padre invito a Lily a ir al árbol que esta junto al lago y bueno, es demasiado embarazoso –dijo Sirius

- Esta bien, con esto me basta –dijo Harry riendo tenia la misma expresión que el tenia cuando se lo conto

- Bueno –dijo Sirius – Si ya lo sabes para que me haces sufrir, creo que a James le dara algo saber que te lo dije, ahora explicame porque había dementores

- Ellos buscaban a alguien en Hogwarts y ellos fueron hacia allí, ellos me acorralaron

- Que!

- Y pues caí de la escoba, fue algo muy extraño, aun no podía controlar mi patronus correctamente y perdi mi Nimbus 2000

- Pero estas bien?

- Si no te preocupes, sucedió hace años y bueno mi escoba se deshizo pues fue a chocar contra el sauce boxeador

- Debio dolerle a la escoba

- Si, pero tu me diste mi Saeta y ha sido una escoba muy fiel –dijo el

- Me da gusto, por lo visto la llevábamos bien

- Si –dijo Harry

- Se que nuestra relación solo fue por cartas –dijo Sirius – se lo de Azkaban y bueno también se lo del ministerio

- Remus te lo conto?

- No de hecho fue Lily –dijo Sirius – Ella encontró el profeta y nos dimos cuenta, si no ha sido por tu padre creo que yo hubiera entrado en una crisis…

- Mis padres están aquí? –dijo Harry mirándolo sorprendido

- Que?

- Tu has mencionado a mis padres, ellos están aquí viajaron contigo?

- Ah no jajaja es que yo –dijo el mirando hacia otro lado

- Donde están? –dijo el ojiverde mirándolo con urgencia

- Rayos yo y mi bocota –dijo Harry – Creo que no es recomendable que los veas

- Porque? –dijo el chico mirándolo molesto

- Porque nos iremos –dijo el – Y no creo que seria justo para ninguno de los tres

- Y porque contigo si crees que es justo que te vea

- Oye no –dijo el ojigris – Es cierto que quería verte, pero yo… es diferente

- A si porque?

- bueno… -dijo Canuto sin encontrar mas alegatos

- Donde están?

- En la oficina de Dumbledore – Harry se dio la media vuelta y bajo las escaleras

- A donde vas? –dijo Lupin

- A la oficina de Dumbledore –dijo el ojiverde siendo seguido por Sirius

- Se lo dijiste?

- Se me salió –dijo Sirius alzando los hombros – Tarde o temprano se va a enterar no? –Los dos miraron al chico que iba delante en silencio y por lo que lo conocia Remus sabia que estaba a punto de estallar y eso no era nada bueno.

Fin capitulo 10...

**Que les ha parecido? merezco un supera las espectativas o me dejan en troll jajaja! bueno espero que no pero lamento decirles que no habra nuevamente adelanto pero prometo que el capitulo once tendra adelanto palabra de merodeador jajaja **

**Lamento los horrores de ortografía pero acabo de terminar y quería subirlo lo antes posible! luego lo edito :)**

**Espero pronto tener compu para seguirle sino seguiré molestando a mi vecina para que me preste la suya, así que un agradecimiento a Gaby por prestarme su Ponyo! Hurra! bueno es todo por ahora no olviden sus reviews con sus comentarios y sugerencias, si quieren leer un poco mas de algo me dicen e intentare aumentar las lineas igual si algo no les gusta lo cambiamos jajaja y a ver que sale! Nos vemos, Besos a todos!**

**IRES**


	11. Cumpleaños de muerte

**Hola a todos! En verdad los amo! Gracias por su paciencia, aquí esta el capitulo, lo acabo de terminar y se los subo para que tengan algo que leer, quizas no sea el mejor pero me ha gustado, espero que a ustedes tambien, aun hay mucho por delante, asi que habra mas historia, aun estoy pensando si terminare con el sexto libro o habrá también algo de las reliquias no lo se, pero que opinan ustedes? **

**Bueno gracias por sus reviews y comentarios, no olviden dejar sus comentarios. Bueno los quiero y nos veremos pronto! **

**Besos IRES! **

**CAPITULO 11 **

**Cumpleaños de muerte. **

En la clase de transformaciones, Hermione miraba a Ron que estaba sentado al lado de James, ¿desde cuando compartía su asiento con otro que no fuera Harry? La profesora miro la clase y vio que nadie contestaba de pronto volvió a la realidad al escucharla decir.

- 10 puntos para Griffindor – dijo sonriendo – Bien dicho Señor Weasley esa ley se aprobó en 1345, deberán escribir un ensayo de dos pergaminos sobre dicha ley para mañana, que tengan buen día – dijo dando por terminada la clase

- Profesora –dijo Hermione sonrojada

- Si, Señorita Granger?

- Me podrá repetir la tarea –dijo ella sin mirarla

- Porque no se la pide a alguno de sus compañeros, por lo visto mi clase no le pareció demasiado interesante para no prestar atención aunque la llame mas de dos veces –dijo la profesora

- Lo siento profesora me sentía un poco mal

- Bien, entonces vaya a ver a la Srita Pomfrey –dijo la profesora – Y la tarea es escribir un ensayo de dos pergaminos sobre la ley de 1345 sobre la transformación de objetos mágicos para el ocultamiento de los muggles.

- Gracias profesora –dijo ella saliendo como un vendaval de la clase

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Harry camino rápidamente y subió de dos en dos los escalones hacia la oficina del director, miro la puerta y la abrió.

- Buenos días Señor Potter –dijo Dumbledore mirando a su alumno favorito

- Tiene algo que decirme?

- Has hablado con Sirius por lo visto

- Si y me ha comentado algo muy… -dijo guardando silencio mientras buscaba la palabra correcta – interesante

- Ah veo que te ha hablado de sus acompañantes

- Si – dijo Harry intentando guardar su compostura

- Bien, Harry te voy a pedir por favor que confies una vez mas en mí –dijo el maestro y le sonrio – Y bajes a tomar tu clase de pociones y las demás materias que te falten en tu día, después de la comida regresa aquí, hablaremos y hablaran – Harry lo miro a los ojos y sin decir palabra salió de la oficina hacia su clase, ya tendría tiempo de hablar con el.

- Hey Harry –dijo Sirius deteniéndolo a mitad de escalera – que paso?

- Volvere mas tarde –dijo sin mirar a ninguno de los dos hombres y siguió su camino

- Se lo que me diras Remus –dijo Albus mirando al licántropo que entro por la puerta abierta

- En verdad Albus?

- Y se que estoy a punto de terminar con la paciencia de Harry, pero es importante que busquemos una solución y estén sus padres enterados de lo que ha acontecido en la vida de su hijo antes de que lo llenen de cuestionamientos, además es importante que ellos acepten que su mente será modificada al salir de aquí, al igual que la de usted Señor Black

- Soy conciente de esto

- Bien

- Donde están Liliy y James

- Aquí estamos –dijo saliendo James de detrás de una puerta

- Lo has visto? –dijo Lily mirando al ojigris

- Si y es idéntico a ustedes

- Albus podremos verlo? –dijo la pelisroja

- Si Señorita Evans, pero hablaremos antes de que eso suceda.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Harry bajo a las mazmorras y vio que en el escritorio ya están todos acomodados, sabía que tendría una clase pesada, pues aun Hermione y Ron no se hablaban y además por lo visto también tendría que compartir el escritorio con James y a Ernie lo habían enviado a otra mesa. Ron miraba a Hermione que estaba del otro lado de la mesa al lado de James e ignoraba a ambos chicos

- Que hiciste? –dijo mirando a Harry

- ¡Ordénense, ordénense, por favor! Rapido, que debemos hacer mucho trabajo hoy. Tercera ley de Golpalott… ¿Alguien me podría decir lo que es? Señorita Granger, por supuesto –dijo el profesor mirando a la castaña que tenia la mano arriba – Aja! – dijo a continuación en un brinco – Señor Weasley, porque no contesta por esta vez la respuesta –Hermione giro la cabeza a ver a Ron que parecía del color de la cera al escuchar su nombre y que parecía no tener la respuesta acertada

- La tercera Ley de Golpalott establece que los antídotos para una poción venenosa serán iguales a la suma de los antídotos de cada compuesto por separado –dijo James rápidamente siendo observado no solo por el resto de la clase sino también por su padre y sus tíos

- Exactamente! –dijo sonriendo Slughron sonriendo – Diez puntos para Gryffindor! – Hermione miraba sin podérselo creer alguien mas había contestado y había sido el primo de Ron

El profesor continuo hablado sobre la tercera Ley de Golpalott mientras todos los chicos parecían perdidos en sus explicaciones, Harry miraba el reloj a cada momento porque pronto terminaría su clase y no tendría mas que estar allí, quería hablar con sus amigos y contarles todo lo sucedido, pues no solamente tenia que armar un plan para buscar los recuerdos sobre los horrocruxes, sino que también quería comentarles el hecho de que sus padres se encontraran allí, miro a su amiga castaña y la vio con cara de ofendida revisando su libro, mientras que Ron garabateaba en el libro de pociones avanzadas distraídamente.

- y entonces – dijo Slughron – quiero que cada uno venga y tome uno de los frascos de mi escritorio. Deben crear un antídoto y poner un poco en el frasco antes del final de la clase. ¡Buena suerte, y no olviden sus lentes protectores!

- Es una pena que el príncipe no pueda ayudarte esta vez Harry –dijo Hermione astutamente mientras se enderezaba - Tienes que entender los principios involucrados esta vez ¡ No atajos, ni trampas!

- Estas seguro que el príncipe no tiene mas consejos? –murmuro Ron

- Nada –dijo Harry tristemente después de haber abierto su ejemplar de Pociones Avanzadas en el capitulo de los antiodotos. James los miraba y escuchaba atentamente ¿principe? a que se refería su padre y sus tios?

- Les quedan dos minutos –dijo el profesor Slugh el cual caminaba entre las mesas viendo el resultado de los alumnos, James vio que su padre se diriga hacia el armario de pociones y revolvía en su interior, por lo que el sabía su padre no era muy bueno en esta asignación, y siempre recibia ayuda de su madre cuando tenia dudas en alguna pócima, vio que el profesor Slugh se detuvo frente a su mesa y sonreía

- y tu Harry? ¿Qué tienes para mostrarme? – Harry le mostro el contenido de su mano, con el bezoar en la palma. Slughron lo observo por unos segundos y después hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y estallo en carcajadas.

- Tienes el talento chico –lo alentó, tomando el bezoar y sosteniéndolo en alto para que la clase lo pudiera ver – Te pareces a tu madre… bueno no te puedo culpar… un bezoar definitivamente actuaria como antídoto en estas pociones – James miraba a su tía Hermione que parecía bastante molesta

- Y pensaste en el bezoar por ti mismo Harry? – le pregunto Hermione

- Tiempo de recoger las cosas y diez puntos para Gryffindor –dijo Slugh mientras terminaba de dejar la tarea y todos comenzaban a salir del aula

- Vamos –dijo Hermione alentando a Harry– Es tu momento para hablar con él –dijo saliendo detrás de los últimos alumnos y cerrando la puerta viendo como Harry se acercaba al profesor

- Oye Hermione –dijo Ron, la chica se detuvo y volteo a verlo

- Ro-Ro –dijo Lavander colgándose de su brazo – tenemos que hablar – la castaña miro a ambos y se dio la media vuelta, James que estaba a un lado la vio irse y se fue detrás de ella que parecía a punto de llorar

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

James caminaba por los pasillos sabia que por allí se había ido Hermione, pero la había perdido de vista, se detuvo pues sintió un fuerte dolor, allí estaba nuevamente, pero esta vez era mas fuerte que la primera vez, se apretó el brazo izquierdo y contuvo el grito que quería salir de su garganta, le escocia el brazo como si se le estuviera quemando por dentro, miro el pasillo donde estaba, el único lugar donde podía refugiarse de los mirones estaba delante de el, nadie entraba en ese lugar. Abrio la puerta y se encerro allí.

- QUE HACES AQUÍ? – le grito una voz – VIENES A BURLARTE DE MI? – Dio un grito e hizo estallar uno de los baños y desapareció de allí. James miro por donde se había marchado Myrtle y apretó su brazo

- Kretcher –dijo el chico – Ven por favor – el ruido de aparición resonó en el baño y el viejo elfo miro a su amo

- Amo James, se encuentra bien? –pregunto el elfo mirándolo preocupado

- Si, no te preocupes –dijo el – Como esta mamá? –dijo el chico

- Bien, el ama se encuentra bien, pronto sus hermanos regresaran a casa

- Que bueno, diles que no vayan a salir de viaje sin mi –dijo sonriendo

- Si amo, Kretcher esta preocupado por usted amo, Kretcher piensa que no se encuentra bien

- Estoy bien, solo –dijo abriendo su mochila y sacando un pergamino y escribió rápidamente – Entregale esto a papá por favor –dijo el – puedes irte

- Si amo – el elfo despareció y el chico se miro en el espejo abrió el grifo y solto un grito de deseperacion, miro nuevamente su brazo y vio que el dolor disminuía, se lavo la cara, miro el espejo casi estropeado al lado y la llave que parecía inservible se agacho un poco y pudo notar las serpientes resaltadas en la llave, se dio la vuelta y salió de allí, debía ir a hablar con el profesor Dumbledore e intentar salir de ese tiempo, era tiempo de volver a casa.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

- Me estas diciendo que hace 15 años los mortifagos secuestraron a mi hijo y no me habías dicho nada? –pregunto el ojiverde molesto

- Harry yo… -dijo Ginny – No quería preocuparte

- Vaya gracias! –dijo el en tono de sarcasmo

- Calmate hermano –dijo Ron – No paso nada grave –dijo Ron intentando tranquilizarlo

- Como quieres que me calme? que tal si ha sido Rose o Hugo? estarías tan tranquilo

- Vamos Harry –dijo Hermione – Se que estuvo mal el que te lo ocultaramos, lo que ahora debes saber es porque Ginny te lo esta contando

- Acaso me vas a decir que nuestros hijos desaparecieron por causa de los mortifagos?

- No –dijo Ginny mirándolo asustada y con las lagrimas en las mejillas

- Lo siento amor –dijo Harry calmándose al ver a su esposa desecha – Solo que necesito pensar un poco yo – el hombre ojiverde se levanto y salió de la cocina. Los tres se miraron y escucharon la puerta del despacho cerrarse

- Han terminado? –pregunto Teddy entrando a la cocina – Ginny estas bien?

- Si, solo estoy preocupada por James y Rose

- Y por eso estas llorando? digo la tía Hermione no parece tan preocupada

- Teddy siempre tan intuitivo –dijo Ron – Ginny porque no subes a darte una ducha para que te calmes, nosotros iremos a ver a Harry

- Gracias Ron –dijo Ginny

- Ven te acompaño –dijo Hermione a su cuñada

Harry caminaba de un lado a otro en su despacho, las palabras de lo que su esposa le acababa de decir aun resonaban en su mente, se sentia molesto lo que siempre le preocupo desde que era adolecente se hacia realidad, habian dañado a sus seres amados por el simple hecho de tener contacto con el. Tomo una foto de la chimenea y miro a su hijo que le sonreia, era una foto muggle donde aparecia el y uno de sus sobrinos, ambos sonreian abrazados sin preocupaciones, habia sido tomada dos años atrás por Anna cuando James paso su primer verano en Privet Drive.

James era identico a los Weasley, su cabello era castaño y tenia la nariz de su esposa, ademas de que por lo que le dijo su tía Petunia, tenia la misma sonrisa de Lily, mas sin embargo se dio cuenta de una cosa, no lo concia tan bien como conocia a Albus o a Lily, el era mas cercano a Ginny que a el, pero no se habia percatado de eso hasta ahora.

- Harry –dijo Teddy entrando al estudio – Estas bien?

- Claro Ted –dijo el

- Oye Harry en que año crees que se encuentre James?

- No lo se, pero me preocuparia que estuviera donde no tuviera a quien recurrir

- Si tu en tu pasado te lo hubieras topado, hubieras creido que venia del futuro? –pregunto Teddy dejandose caer en el sofa

- No lo se, para mi –dijo Harry sentandose frente a el – La magia siempre fue algo nuevo e increible, el crecer en un mundo donde la magia era lo peor que existía y después el llegar a ese mundo fue encontrarme con algo que nunca crei y por lo tanto todo era posible

- Yo te menti –dijo Teddy sin mirandolo a los ojos – Yo si recuerdo algo de lo que le paso a James, mi abuela me llevo a San Mungo pues tenia que cubrir a Ginny para que se fuera a bañar, y bueno mi abuela me dijo que me quedara afuera pero yo queria ver a James, tu me dijiste que debia cuidarlos mientras tu no estabas y yo no lo habia hecho –dijo el mirandolo preocupado – unas medimagas entraron y mi abuela tuvo que salir del cuarto y yo me meti sin que me viera, una de las medimagas dijo que aun no encontraban el contrahechizo para borrarlo

- Que? –pregunto Harry

- No lo se, solo veian a James preocupadas y decian que era la primera vez que la veian, que años atrás habian ingresado a un mago con ella pero solo los aurores lo trataban, ninguna de las dos medimagas la habia visto antes, y ese dia solo fueron a darle su medicamento a James, pero creo que también querían verla, siento haberte mentido, pero no sabia a que se referian y bueno yo era muy chico

- Esta bien –dijo Harry intentando sonrier – Gracias por decirmelo

- Harry y creo saber a lo que se referían

- A que?

- Creo que marcaron a James con la marca tenebrosa - Harry lo miro a los ojos sin decir mas, el chico se puso de pie y se dio la vuelta -Bien, ire a mi habitación. – Teddy salio de la habitación y volvio a dejarlo solo, el sonido de la puerta abriendose lo hizo voltear pero vio que nadie entro.

- Amo – dijo el elfo domestico junto a la puerta

- Kretcher que sucede?

- Amo –dijo el elfo mirándolo preocupado – Kretcher se preguntaba si van a cenar en la casa hoy

- Si

- Estara lista la cena a las siete –dijo el elfo viendo como su amo se daba la vuelta y continuaba su paseo en silencio

- Tienes algo mas que decirme?

- Amo

- Kretcher tu sabias que a mi hijo estuvo en San Mungo?

- Si amo –dijo Kretcher – yo visitaba al amo en las noches que se encontraba solo

- Y es cierto que tenia la marca tenebrosa?

- Amo, esa es magia oscura muy poderosa, Kretcher sabia que algo le habían hecho al amo James pero Kretcher no podía ayudarlo

- Gracias Kretcher, puedes retirarte

- Amo –dijo el elfo caminando hacia el – tengo esto para usted

- Que es?

- Me lo ha dado James amo –dijo el mirándolo con sus grandes ojos y desapareció al entregárselo

Harry miro el pedazo de pergamino y vio que la letra era muy parecida a la suya, porque apenas se daba cuenta de esos detalles? acaso Ginny tenia razón y trabajaba demasiado que no se había percatado de la necesidad que su familia tenia de él?

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Harry caminaba por los pasillos era la hora de la comida y no tenia apetito ni ganas de ir al comedor, escucho pasos atrás de el e instintivamente se puso a la defensiva y apunto con su varita a la persona que se detuvo detrás de el

- Baja eso o le sacaras un ojo a alguien

- Hermione que te sucede?

- Harry debemos hablar

- Si yo también te estaba buscando –dijo el – has comido?

- No tengo apetito –dijo la castaña – vayamos al jardín será mas seguro

- Claro

Los dos caminaron en silencio, Harry se detuvo junto al lago y paseo su mirada sobre el espejo de agua que se extendia delante de ellos

- Hermione si tuvieras la oportunidad de cambiar algo en tu vida lo harias?

- Es por lo de Sirius?

- Si y no –dijo el ojiverde dándose la vuelta y viendo a su mejor amiga que también parecía inmersa en el lago

- Entonces?

- Bueno, Sirius me ha dicho que no viajo solo, también viajaron mis padres

- Que? –dijo ella – Tambien ellos? no me digas que también Colagusano

- No lo creo –dijo el – Al parecer se están quedando con Lupin, no creo que el hubiera soportado eso

- Lupin te lo dijo? –pregunto la chica mirándolo

- No lo he sacado como conclusión

- Porque no te lo había dicho?

- No lo se –dijo el – Sabes estoy harto de eso –dijo Harry mirando el lago, la chica le toco el brazo y el camino dándole la espalda – Hermione porque tengo que ser yo? –dijo el mirándola con los ojos anegados en lagrimas

- Harry

- Porque yo tengo que soportar todo esto de Dumbledore todas sus intigras y secretos, porque tengo que ser yo de quien todo el mundo hable mal, porque no puedo tener una vida normal? cuando crei que al fin podía ser feliz pierdo a la única persona que me importa y lo único que me queda es elegir al final luchar por mi vida, todo por el bien de la comunidad mágica, esto no es justo

- Yo…

- Pero eso que importa verdad? –dijo el mirándola molesto, triste con todos sus sentimientos intentando salir – a ti solo te importa si Ron esta o no revolcándose con Lavender por todo el castillo y el no se fija que con eso te lastima, y ambos par de cabezas duras no pueden aceptar que se gustan mutuamente –dijo el – Y yo tengo que estar en medio lidiando con uno y otro sin tener que preocuparme de mis propios asuntos, que por lo visto a nadie le importan

- Harry a mi me importas –dijo ella, se acerco a el y lo abrazo el permanecio en la misma posición y después se dejo abrazar por la castaña

- Siento haber sido tan tonta –dijo ella – tu con tantos lios y yo solo afligiéndote con mis tonterías

- No te preocupes, y dime que tenias que decirme

- Nada era una tontería –dijo ella – Pero ven –dijo jalándolo de la mano para que se sentara a su lado – Dime que ha pasado con Sirius y como es que te has enterado de tus padres – Harry le sonrio y se sento a su lado mientras le explicaba todo lo ocurrido en la torre de astronomía.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Ginny miraba hacia la puerta, todos estaban presentes menos Hermione y Harry que no se habían presentado en el comedor, James llego y se sento al lado de Rose parecía incomodo y molesto

- Estas bien? –pregunto su prima mirándolo

- Si estoy bien –dijo el

- Has visto a Harry y Hermione? –pregunto Ginny

- No –dijo el sirivendose un poco de estofado

- Estas molesto por algo? –pregunto la pelisroja

- Porque te importa? –dijo el – Mejor deberías preocuparte de otras cosas no? –dijo el poniéndose de pie y saliendo del comedor. Ron miro a su hermana y a su sobrina y se puso de pie

- No te preocupes ire a hablar con el. –Ron salió lo vio salir hacia el jardín y camino hacia alla, cuando salió olvido lo que estaba haciendo y dirigió su mirada hacia el lago y allí vio a sus mejores amigos platicando, extrañaba esos momentos de ellos tres, la extrañaba a ella, como habían llegado a esa situación? Dio un suspiro y entro de nuevo al castillo olvidando lo que estaba haciendo.

Rose habia perdido el apetito, miraba a su tia que permanecia en silencio frente a ella y le sonrio

- Rosie, quieres volver a tu casa? -pregunto la pelisroja

- la verdad si, extraño mucho a mi familia, en especial a mi hermano y a mis primos

- Es verdad tienes muchos verdad?

- Si, somos seis chicas y seis chicos -dijo ella

- En verdad? Tantos

- Si, yo no se como la abuela no se ha vuelto loca

- Y como se llaman?

- Bueno mira El tío Bill y la tía Fleur tiene a Dominique, Louis y a Victorie, que es la mayor de todos ella es novia de Teddy, el tío Percy y la tía Audrey tiene a Molly y a Lucy, el tío George y la tía Angie tienen a Fred y a Roxane, ella es mi mejor amiga! -dijo sonriendo - Es super divertida y es dos años mas grande que yo, y pues nosotros, Hugo, James, Albus, Lily y yo

- Y Fred no tiene hijos? Charlie me imagino que no se a casado pero no creo que Fred no lo haya hecho

- Bueno -dijo Rosie sin mirarla - No lo se, nunca se lo he preguntado, bueno tengo que irme a hacer mis deberes -dijo levantandose y tomando su mochila, nos vemos tía - y salio corriendo de la biblioteca - Que tonta eres! -se dijo a si misma mientras caminaba por los pasillos hacia la biblioteca

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Harry tomo el pedazo de pergamino y lo abrio, la letra era muy parecida a la que el tenia cuando tenia la edad de James.

" papá tu cicatriz te ponía de mal humor? Papá podras decirme algo que solamente sepas tu para poder acercarme a ti? es extraño lo se, pero estoy en tu sexto año y parece que la estas pasando mal, yo lamento haber desaparecido asi, pero no se como volver a casa, el profesor Dumbledore nos ayudara a volver, nos veremos pronto James..."

Harry releyo el pergamino, su sexto año había sido el desicivo para tomar el camino hacia los horocurxes, pero no recordaba... comenzo a mover las cosas de el estudio con tanta prisa que tiro un florero que le habia regalado tia Petunia en navidad

- Que sucede? -dijo Ginny bajando asustada con el cabello mojado - Estas bien amor

- si -dijo el sin voltear, detras de ella llegaron Ron y Hermione

- Harry que buscas? - dijo viendo el desorden que estaba provocando el ojiverde

- aqui esta! -dijo sacando de detras de algunos libros una empolvada caja de zapatos

- Que es eso? -pregunto Ron mirando la caja, Hermione levanto la varita y con un movimiento todo volvio a su lugar

- Reparo! -dijo al jarron que permanecia roto en el suelo

- amor? -dijo la pelisroja sentandose al lado de su esposo que abrio la caja y contenia muchas fotografias

- que son todas esas fotos Harry? -pregunto Ron tomando una que estaba separada en una pestaña - Hey soy yo! -dijo el mirando la foto esto fue en segundo, no recuerdo que me la hayan tomado cuando... oye -dijo al ver que de pronto comenzaba a vomitar gusanos

- Estas fotos me las envio el padre de Colin -dijo Harry - un par de meses despues de morir, dijo que quizas yo podria darle mas utilidad

- Harry porque nunca me las enseñaste? -pregunto Ginny

- Al principio era dificil despues olvide que estaban alli, cuando nos mudamos vi la caja, y dije que las revisaria pero nunca me di el tiempo

- y que te ha dado a revisarlas ahora - pregunto Hermione tomando la foto que Ron le ofrecía y la miraba ceñuda, Harry reviso las fotos con la etiqueta 5to. año y reviso rapidamente una tras otra hasta que dio con una.

- Esto -dijo poniendo la foto sobre la mesa y la apunto con la varita Ampliacion! - la foto se agrando dos veces su tamaño

- Que es lo que vemos -dijo mirando Ginny la foto donde estaban los tres comiendo en el comedor - Son ustedes no es novedad, Colin era fan tuyo

- Mira - dijo golpeando con la varita para que se movieran sus yo de la foto

- Es James y Rose! -dijo Hermione mirando la foto - Como es posible? Como lo supiste?

- James me lo ha dicho -dijo entregando el pergamino a Ginny - Kretcher me lo acaba de entregar

- Pero como es posible? no recuerdo que estuvieran alli? -dijo la castaña

- Yo tampoco -dijo la pelisroja

- Quizas es hora de ir a hablar con Dumbledore, y tenemos aun mas cosa que decir -dijo el ojiverde mirando a los tres - ire a tomar algo, saldremos en cinco minutos.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Harry miraba a Hermione que permanecia en silencio los alumnos comenzaban a salir del castillo y a realizar sus actividades cotidianas, algunos se dirigían a el campo a entrenar un poco para quidditch, otros salian a estudiar bajo la sombra de algún frondoso árbol mientras que algunos preferían el silencio y frescura de la biblioteca.

- He decidido algo –dijo Harry – No subiré a hablar con Dumbledore

- Que? pero y tus padres?

- Ahora tengo que concentrarme necesito ese recuerdo –dijo el mirándola

- Harry estas seguro?

- Si, lo he pensado bien, me muero por conocer a mis padres y hablar con ellos pero ahora mi futuro y el de la comunidad mágica están en riesgo así que debo primero intentar conseguir ese recuerdo, después hablare con ellos

- Eres sorprendente! –dijo ella – Yo ya hubiera corrido a hablar con ellos, tu soportas ms de lo que deberías, entonces iras a hablar con Dumbledore

- No, iras tu –dijo el – Por favor Hermione, ve y dile que me ocupare de la tarea de nuestra clase, después de logarlo hablare con ellos

- Bien ire a hacerlo

- Gracias amiga, ire a la bilioteca te vere alla

- Si, hay que adelantar los deberes –dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie – Mañana tenemos nuestra primera sesión de aparición asi que debemos apurarnos

- No se porque me imagine que dirias eso, gracias de nuevo

- No hay de que – Dijo ella dirigiéndose a la oficina del director

- Por cierto es "cuchufletas"

- Gracias! –grito ella entrando en el castillo

Hermione se detuvo ante la puerta y golpeo suavemente, dentro se escucharon ruidos de sillas moverse y de pronto silencio, abrió la puerta al escuchar que le dijeron que pasara y vio varias personas allí.

- Ah Señorita Granger, buenas tardes –dijo Albus sonriéndole

- Buenas tardes Director –dijo ella – Buenas tardes - se dirigo a los presentes que examino con la mirada – Profesor Lupin es un gusto verlo

- Hola Hermione –dijo Remus sonriéndole tranquilamente – Como van los estudios?

- Gracias, saluda a Tonks de mi parte

- Lo haré

- Digame Señorita Granger en que le puedo ayudar?

- Le traigo un recado profesor –dijo ella – Harry me ha pedido que le diga, que… bueno, es su deseo hablar con sus padres, pero que ahora tiene una tarea importante que realizar acerca de sus clases y no puede ocuparse en otra cosa, que espera que si aun es tiempo después de obtener lo que necesita hablará con ellos.

- Por favor no hagas eso! –dijo James levantándose

- Señor Potter

- No –dijo el – No hagas como que no estamos aquí, porque no te diriges a nosotros

- Porque Harry me pidió que le diera ese recado al Director

- Acaso no quiere hablar con nosotros?

- Tiene cosas mas importantes que resolver, ustedes pueden esperar

- Esperar?

- Lo ha hecho por 16 años, no creo que no pueda esperar un poco mas –dijo ella – es mi mejor amigo y se que tan difícil puede ser para el pero ahora deben comprenderlo, si aun no se iran de este tiempo denle la oportunidad y se que hablaran

- Gracias Señorita Granger, puede retirarse

- Compermiso

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

- Estoy harto! –grito James – Mañana es marzo

- Calmante Cornamenta –dijo Sirius desde la cama – ten paciencia

- Paciencia –dijo el – Como puedo tener paciencia acaso no escuchaste lo que nos dijo Albus

- Si –dijo el – y Lily también y no esta histérica como tu

- Lily tu me apoyas verdad?

- James, cariño –dijo la pelisroja – Se que ya ha pasado un mes pero debes comprender Harry tiene tarea y algo que hacer

- Pero que? acaso no le importamos? no quiere hablar con nosotros? si les dijeran que sus padres están vivos reaccionarían asi?

- Yo si –dijo Sirius

- No es un juego

- Lo se Cornamenta pero debes entender que Harry ha tenido una vida difícil

- Dificil y como lo sabes? porque unos dementores quisieron acabar con el? y porque tuvo un encuentro con Voldemort a sus once años? o que mas sabes que nosotros no

- Nada –dijo el – Pero es mejor esperar, además Lunatico dijo que podríamos salir hoy a Londres con el, asi que calmate y disfruta el futuro

- Si amor ven aca y lee conmigo –dijo ella – Sirius me ha prestado – dijo ella sonriendo - sus cartas

- Cartas?

- Si, por estar tan molesto no te has enterado, Remus le ha entregado hoy un fajo de cartas de la comunicación que tenia su yo de este tiempo con Harry y estamos leyéndolas

- Estan leyéndolas sin mi? –dijo el sentándose a su lado – Y se dicen mis amigos, haste a un lado. – Ella sonrio y se movio mientras James se acomodaba a su lado y comenzaba a leer el pergamino en la mano de Lily.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

- _Feliz Cumpleaños, Ron –dijo Harry, cuando despertaron el primero de Marzo al salir Seamus y Dean ruidosamente para el desayuno–. Ten tu regalo.- Tiró el paquete al frente, a la cama de Ron, donde ya había una pila de ellos, que asumió Harry, habían sido entregados por elfos en la noche._

- _¡Qué alegría!–dijo Ron algo soñoliento, y mientras arrancaba el papel, Harry se levantó de la cama, abrió su baúl y comenzó a revolverlo para sacar el "Mapa del Merodeador", el cual había usado muy a menudo. Sacó más de la mitad del contenido del baúl, hasta que lo encontró escondido bajo sus calcetas en las cuales guardaba la poción de la suerte: Felix Felicis._

- _¡Muy bueno, Harry! –dijo Ron entusiastamente, agitando el nuevo par de Guantes de Guardián que Harry le había obsequiado._

- _De nada –dijo Harry desinteresado _

- Ron toma –dijo James que se había acercado a la cama de su tío con un regalo en la mano

- Gracias James, no te hubieras molestado

- Buenos días Harry –dijo el chico viendo como su padre miraba el mapa del merodeador en su baul. - Iran a desayunar? – James les pregunto a ambos, mas _Ron no respondió; estaba muy ocupado desenvolviendo los regalos y cada cierto tiempo soltaba alguna exclamación de placer._

- _En serio, ¡buen lote de regalos me dieron este año! –Anunció, sosteniendo en alto un reloj dorado con símbolos extraños en el borde, y pequeñas estrellas en ves de manecillas–. ¿Quieres ver lo que mis padres me han regalado? Creo que tendré que cumplir más seguido la mayoría de edad… _

- _Genial –murmuró Harry, mirando de reojo el reloj _

- _- ¿Quieren uno? –dijo Ron insistiendo, con una caja de chocolates de Caldero en su mano. _

- _- No, gracias –dijo Harry, levantando la mirada,_ James estiro la mano para tomar uno pero se detuvo cuando escucho a su padre_–. ¡Malfoy se ha ido de nuevo! –_dijo cerrando el mapa del merodeador.

- _ ¡No puede ser! –dijo Ron zampándose un segundo chocolate de Caldero en la boca mientras se deslizaba de la cama para irse a vestirse–. Vamos, si no te apuras te tendrás que aparecer con el estómago vacío…Aunque tal vez lo haga más fácil, supongo… -Ron miró pensativamente la caja de chocolates de Caldero, se encogió de hombros y se ayudó a comer un tercero._

- _ ¿Listo? –le dijo a Ron.- bajaras a desayunar? –pregunto también a James _

- Si los acompañare –dijo caminando hacia la puerta

- Dime James como es que ya te puedes aparecer? -pregunto Harry – No has batallado para hacerlo desde la primera clase

- Las había tomado con anterioridad en mi colegio

_Estaban a mitad de camino a la puerta del dormitorio cuando notó que Ron no se movía y estaba apoyado en el poste de su cama mirando hacia afuera por la ventana lavada por la lluvia, con una mirada perdida en la cara._

- _¿Ron? El desayuno._

- _No tengo hambre. - Harry se quedó mirándolo._

- _¿Pero no dijiste hace poco qué…––?_

- _Bueno, está bien, iré contigo –suspiró Ron nuevamente–. Tú…tú no entenderías._

- _Está bien –dijo Harry aunque estaba un poco confundido y se dirigió hacia la puerta abierta mirando a James confundido _

- _¡Harry! –dijo Ron de pronto._

- _¿Qué?_

- _Harry, ¡no lo puedo soportar!_

- _¿Qué cosa no puedes soportar? –preguntó Harry, ahora comenzando a alarmarse. Ron estaba muy pálido y lucía como si se fuese a enfermar. Miro a James y después a Ron sin saber que decir _

- _¡No puedo dejar de pensar en ella! –dijo Ron con voz ronca._

- _Harry se quedó mirándolo con la boca abierta. No se lo esperaba y no estaba muy seguro de si quería oírlo o no. Muy amigos podrían ser, pero si Ron comenzaba a llamar a Lavender "Lav-Lav" él tendría que distanciarse de Ron._

- _¿Y porqué eso no te deja ir a desayunar? –preguntó Harry, intentando tratar el tema con algo de sentido común._

- _No creo que ella sepa que existo –dijo Ron con un gesto desesperado._

- _Ella definitivamente sabe que existes –dijo Harry, un tanto aturdido–. Te sigue besuqueando, ¿no es cierto?_

- _Ron parpadeó:_

- _¿De quién hablas?_

- _¿De quién hablas tú? –dijo Harry, con el presentimiento de que era una conversación sin sentido._

- _Romilda Vane –dijo Ron suavemente y toda su cara pareció iluminarse al decirlo, como si le hubiesen llegado al rostro los rayos solares._

- _Se miraron mutuamente por casi un minuto, antes de que Harry dijese: _

- _¿Es una broma, verdad? Estás bromeando._

- _Creo…Harry, creo que la amo –dijo Ron con una voz sofocada._

- _Está bien –dijo Harry, caminando hacia Ron para ver mejor sus ojos vidriosos y su piel pálida–. Está bien…Repítelo pero esta vez en serio._

- _La amo –repitió Ron jadeando–. ¿Has visto el pelo, es negro, brillante y sedoso…y sus ojos? Sus bellos ojos grandes. Y su–_

- _Esto es muy entretenido y todo eso –dijo Harry impacientemente– pero está bien de bromas, ¿entendido? Déjalas. Se volvió hacia la puerta para irse, no había caminado ni dos pasos cuando sintió un golpe en su oreja izquierda. Tambaleando, miró alrededor. El puño de Ron estaba volviendo hacia él, su cara contorsionada de rabia, le iba a pegar de nuevo. Harry reaccionó instintivamente: sacó su varita del bolsillo y lanzó el primer hechizo que se le cruzó por la mente: _

- _¡Levicorpus!- Ron gritó como si se hubiese torcido el tobillo hacia arriba de nuevo, colgaba irremediablemente volteado de cabeza y su túnica le colgaba._

- _¿Para qué hiciste eso? –bufó Harry._

- _¡Tú la insultaste, Harry! ¡Dijiste que era una broma! –gritó Ron, mientras lentamente se estaba volviendo púrpura por la sangre que se le iba a la cabeza._

- _¡Esto es una locura! ¿Qué le pasó a tu–? - Y luego vio la caja de chocolates abierta en la cama Ron y la verdad lo golpeó en la cara como una estampida de trolls.- James creo que debes ir a buscar a alguien –dijo el mirando al chico – Ahora!_

- _Si –dijo el chico saliendo de la habitación sin creer lo que estaba pasando _

- _¿Dónde conseguiste esos Chocolates de Caldero?_

- _Son un regalo de cumpleaños –gritó Ron, girando lentamente en medio del aire, mientras se intentaba liberar–. Te ofrecí uno, ¿no?_

- _Los recogiste del suelo, ¿no es cierto?_

- _Se deben haber caído de mi cama, ¿está bien? ¡Déjame ir!_

- _No se cayeron de tu cama, necio, ¿que no entiendes? ¡Eran míos y los saqué del baúl cuando buscaba el Mapa, esos son los Chocolates de Caldero que Romilda me obsequió antes de Navidad y están cubiertos con poción de amor! -Ron no parecía haber escuchado ni una sola palabra de todo lo que dijo Harry._

- _¿Romilda? –Repetía– ¿Dijiste Romilda? Harry– ¿la conoces? ¿Me la presentarías? -Harry miró a Ron colgando, cuya cara ahora se veía tremendamente esperanzada y luchó con sus ganas de reír. Una parte de él –la parte más cercana a su oreja izquierda, que todavía palpitaba– estaba bastante de acuerdo en bajar a Ron y dejarlo correr hasta que los efectos de la poción concluyeran…Pero por otra parte, se suponía que eran amigos, Ron no había sido él mismo cuando fue atacado, y Harry pensó que él mismo se merecería un golpe si permitía que Ron le declarase su amor eterno a Romilda Vane._

- _Si, yo te la voy a presentar –dijo Harry, pensando rápido–. Te lo haré saber de inmediato, ¿está bien?_

- _Dejó caer de un golpe a Ron al suelo (le dolía bastante la oreja), pero Ron simplemente se paró brincando y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. _

- _Estará en la oficina de Slughorn –dijo Harry muy confiado, guiando a Ron hacia la puerta. _

- _¿Porqué va a estar allí? –preguntó Ron ansioso, apurándose para mantener el paso de Harry._

- _¡Ah! Porque toma clases extra de Pociones con el Profesor –dijo Harry, inventando algo disparatado._

- _Y tal vez yo podría preguntar si puedo tomar la clase con ella, ¿no? –dijo Ron jovialmente._

- _¡Excelente idea!_

- _Lavender estaba esperando a un lado del retrato de la Dama Gorda, una complicación que Harry había olvidado._

- _Llegas tarde, Won-Won –dijo con un puchero– Te tengo tu regalo de–_

- _¡Déjame tranquilo! –Dijo Ron impacientemente– Harry me va a presentar a Romilda Vane. - Y sin decirle otra palabra, empujó el retrato de la Señora Gorda. Harry intentó ponerle una cara de disculpa a Lavender, pero resultó igual de sorprendida cuando la Señora Gorda se cerró detrás de ellos._

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Hermione, Ginny y Rose estaban en el gran comedor, Hermione miraba a Rose y después a Ginny ambas pasaban últimamente mucho tiempo juntas y parecían muy unidas, como si algún secreto las uniera y temía por esa extraña niña y también por James que ocultaba mas de lo que era, no podía negarlo pero como decírselo a Harry el tenia muchas cosas en mente y preocuparlo con sus teorías era demasiado.

- Mira Rosie es James –dijo Ginny mirando a su hijo caminar por el gran comedor

- Estas bien? –dijo Rosie deteniéndolo

- Si yo… -dijo el – Bueno tengo que hablar con la profesora Magonagall

- Ella no esta –dijo Hermione – Debe estar en su despacho

- Gracias –dijo el dándose

- Espera, que te pasa? últimamente estas actuando muy raro –dijo Rose – Ya no confias en mi? –dijo ella – Quien eres y que hiciste con mi primo?

- Rosie –dijo el – ahora no

- Porque? porque siempre es ahora no, crei que tu estabas harto de que tu padre te dijera eso acaso te gusta esa respuesta?

- No –dijo el mirándola molesto – Pero ahora no –dijo viendo como todos comenzaban a prestarles atención

- Dime!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

- _Harry –gruño el Profesor– es bastante temprano para una visita, usualmente duermo hasta tarde los sábados…_

- _-Profesor, realmente lamento molestarlo pero mi amigo Ron ingirió algo de poción de amor por error. ¿Usted le podría hacer un antídoto? Lo llevaría a donde Madame Pomfrey, pero se supone que no podemos tener nada de la tienda "Sortilegios Weasley" y usted sabe…preguntas incómodas._

- _¿No podrías haberle preparado un remedio Harry, un experto en Pociones como tu?_

- _Em –dijo Harry – bueno, es que nunca antes he mezclado un antídoto para una poción de amor, señor, y para cuando la termine, Ron podría estar en algo serio_

- _No la puedo ver, Harry. ¿El Profesor la está escondiendo?_

- _¿Estaba esta poción dentro de la fecha? –preguntó Slughorn, mirando a Ron con interés profesional– Se pueden fortalecer si se dejan más tiempo del que deberían._

- _Eso lo explicaría todo –dijo Harry jadeando, mientras luchaba con Ron para evitar que éste derribara a Slughorn–. Es su cumpleaños Profesor –añadió de forma suplicante._

- _¡Ah! Está bien, pasen, pasen –dijo Slughorn relajándose– Tengo lo necesario en mi maletín, no es un antídoto muy difícil….- Ron irrumpió al Salón apretado y acalorado de Slughorn y se tropezó con un banco adornado, se recuperó afianzándose al cuello de Harry y murmuró:_

- _Ella no vio eso, ¿verdad?_

- _Todavía no llega –dijo Harry, observando a Slughorn abrir su maletín de Pociones y añadiendo un poco de esto y aquello a una botellita pequeña de cristal._

- _¡Qué bien! –Dijo Ron luciendo acalorado– ¿Cómo me veo?_

- _Bastante guapo –dijo Slughorn con suavidad, pasándole a Ron una copa con líquido claro–. Ahora bébete esto, es un brebaje que calma los nervios, así te mantendrás calmado hasta que llegue ella._

- _Perfecto, –dijo Ron jovialmente y se tragó el antídoto ruidosamente._

- _Harry y Slughorn lo observaron. Por unos instantes, Ron les sonrió. Luego, muy lentamente, su rostro pareció encogerse en una mueca y luego se esfumó, para ser reemplazado por una expresión increíble de terror._

- _¿Volviste a la normalidad? –dijo Harry sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Slughorn rió entre dientes– Muchas gracias, Profesor._

- _Ni lo menciones, Harry, ni lo menciones –dijo Slughorn, cuando Ron se desplomó sobre un sillón cercano, luciendo devastado– Necesita que alguien lo levante, eso es lo que necesita –continúo Slughorn, desordenando una mesa con bebidas– Tengo cerveza de mantequilla, vino, y una última botella de Hidromiel con especies…mmm…esperaba dársela a Dumbledore para Navidad…pero bueno… –se encogió de hombros– ¡No puede extrañar lo que nunca tuvo! ¿Por qué no la abrimos de inmediato y celebramos el Cumpleaños del Señor Weasley? Nada como un poco de bebida para ahogar las penas de un amor no correspondido. Rió de nuevo y Harry se le unió. Esta era la primera vez que se hallaba casi solo con Slughorn desde el desastroso primer intento que tuvo tratando de obtener un recuerdo concreto de él. Tal vez, si pudiese mantener a Slughorn de buen humor…tal vez si tomaba suficiente Hidromiel con especias…_

- _Aquí tienen –dijo Slughorn entregándoles a Harry y a Ron una copa de Hidromiel antes de levantar la suya–. Bueno, un muy Feliz Cumpleaños, Ralph–_

- _Ron –susurró Harry.- Pero Ron, quién no pareció haber oído el brindis, llevó la copa a su boca y se la tragó de un sorbo.- Hubo un instante, no mayor que el de un latido, en el cual Harry se dio cuenta de que algo horrible ocurriría, y Slughorn parecía, no lo notó._

- _…y que hayan muchos más––_

- _¡Ron - Ron dejó caer su Copa, estaba a la mitad de levantarse cuando decayó, sus extremidades tiritaban descontroladamente. Caía espuma de su boca y sus ojos se salían de órbita._

- _¡Profesor! –Gritó Harry– ¡Haga algo! - Pero Slughorn se había paralizado de la impresión. Ron se agitaba, ahogándose: su piel se estaba poniendo azul._

- _Qué – pero– –balbuceó Slughorn. -Harry brincó sobre una mesa de abajo y corrió hacia el maletín de pociones todavía abierto, sacando bolsas y botellas mientras el terrible sonido de las gárgaras que hacía Ron llenaba la habitación. Luego lo encontró: la piedra que parecía riñón arrugado que había ocupado en Pociones y Slughorn se había llevado._

- _Se lanzó de vuelta al lado de Ron, abrió su garganta haciéndole un poco de daño y metió el bezoar en su boca. Ron se estremeció fuertemente, suspiró ruidosamente y se quedó débil y quieto._

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

- Rosie –dijo James mirándola y acercándose a su oido – Debo encontrar a Minerva –dijo el – Es sobre tu padre creo que esta en problemas

- Que! –dijo ella levantándose de golpe – Te acompañare

- Rose que pasa? –pregunto Ginny

- Despues hablamos –dijo saliendo detrás de su primo corrió y camino a su lado – que paso?

- No lo se, creo que tomo algo de filtro de amor

- Un filtro a que te refieres?

- Comenzo a actuar como tonto, recuerdas a Teddy cuando comio el pastel que le dio Gaby –dijo el y comenzó a actuar como un tonto diciendo que la amaba y era la persona mas perfecta y casi termina con Victorie

- Si lo recuerdo

- Bueno asi actuaba el tío Ron con decirte que casi hechiza a papá – dijo deteniéndose frente al despacho de la profesora de transformaciones

- Adelante –dijo la profesora y los vio entrar – Señor Potter, Señorita Weasley que sucede?

- Es sobre Ron –dijo James – Ha tomado un filtro de amor y esta actuando muy raro

- Donde esta el?

- En el dormitorio con Harry

- Vayamos donde el –dijo la profesora mirando a los chicos

Al salir del aula la profesora los vio y siguió caminando hasta que se detuvo al ver la pijama de seda verde del profesor salir de las mazmorras

- Horace, buenos días – dijo al verlo con su varita desenfundada – sucede algo?

- El chico… el chico Ralph… - hizo un movimiento con la varita y el cuerpo de Ron flotaba como sostenido por cuedas mágicas

- Ron – dijo Harry – Profesora Ron fue envenendado

- Como! –dijo el – acaso no me dijeron que era un filtro de amor – James sintió la mano de su prima apretándole

- Si profesora, no se que sucedió

- Horace lleva al chico a la enfermería, ire a avisarle a sus padres –dijo ella dándose la vuelta – Señor Potter acompáñeme al despacho del director – James miro a Rosie que permanecia en silencio apretando su mano

- Debo avisarle a mamá –dijo James solto a Rosie y salió corriendo hacia el comedor.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Dumbledore caminaba de un lado a otro en su despacho, no había tenido otro encuentro con Harry después de aquella vez en que envio a Hermione el chico había estado intentando conseguir información de los Horocruxes, acaricio su mano muerta y miro el anillo que estaba sobre la mesa, sabia que le quedaba poco tiempo y tenia que actuar rápidamente.

- Ah Severus –dijo el anciano sonriéndole

- Albus sabe que es peligroso lo que esta sucediendo – dijo el en un susurro

- Vamos, todo va a salir bien, solo debes hacer todo lo que te he pedido

- Es demasiado lo que pide

- Lo se, lo se –dijo el – pero es necesario por el bien común –dijo el – Solo te pido de continues hasta el final ted

- Sabe que no lo hago por ti y mucho menos por él

- Lo se y ella te lo agradecerá, asi que continua con tu trabajo y ve que el corazón del Señor Malfoy no se dañe demasiado –Severus miro al director y salió de el despacho cruzándose en el camino con Minerva y Harry ambos se miraron un segundo y se lanzaron desdeñosas miradas al cruzarse y sin decir nada cada uno continuo su camino

- Minerva, Harry, buenos días –dijo mirándolos a los dos – que los trae por aquí a esta hora?

- Albus, el Señor Weasley ha sido envenenado –dijo la profesora en un hilo de voz

- Como sucedió eso?

- Harry por favor explicale al Director

- El tomo un filtro de amor y el profesor Slughron quizo que brindaramos con el con una hidromiel, de pronto el cayo al suelo y comenzó a convulsionar, yo solo pensé en darle un bezoar

- Veo que has puesto atención en tus clases de pociones –dijo el director- Profesora vayamos a la enfermería, contacte a los padres del Señor Weasley para que se presenten en el colegio, Harry acompañame.

- Si profesor –dijo el siguiéndolo en silencio.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

El castillo estaba casi vacio, los alumnos estaban siendo enviados a casa por el fin del curso, asi que la mayoría se habían marchado, cruzaron el vestíbulo y vieron el gran comedor con los alumnos que aun quedaban.

- Mami –grito una pelisroja corriendo hacia Ginny que pasaba frente a la puerta

- Hola amor –dijo Ginny sonriéndole – Hola Papi! –dijo abrazando al ojiverde – vinieron a recogernos

- No amor, recuerda que iran a en el tren y pasaran unos días en casa de Tía Anna

- En verdad!

- Si corazón, pero recuerda que deben comportarse

- Si papi no haremos magia, además aun somos menores de edad –dijo ella – Pero James no vendrá?

- No cariño –dijo ella

- Ah creo que no será tan divertido

- donde esta Al? –dijo Ginny

- Con Hugo en la biblioteca –dijo ella

- En la biblioteca? –pregunto Hermione – Eso si es extraño

- Ellos dicen que van a encontrar a James y a Rosie, pues creen que desaparecieron mágicamente del castillo, como cuando el tío Charlie nos conto que jugando al quidditch había desaparecido del castillo y había aparecido muchos kilómetros ellos están viendo donde pudieron aparecer

- Ellos piensan eso?

- Si

- Nos vemos princesa –dijo Harry besándola en la frente –cuidate mucho por favor y manten prendido tu celular

- Si –dijo ella – Ve por nosotros a casa del tío Duddley hasta el sábado, porque el viernes nos llevaran al cine

- Si –dijo el sonriéndole – Dile a Albus que estaremos en la oficina ah –dijo el y metió la mano y saco una bolsita – Toma –dijo el

- Que es

- Un poco de dinero para ti y para Al

- Gracias papa –dijo ella – Nos vemos mami –dij o ella –adios tío Ron, tía Hermione nos veremos en la madriguera –dijo sonriéndoles y dándose la vuelta para ir a sentarse a la mesa de Ravenclaw

- Vaya es idéntica a ti –dijo Ron – Le encanta sentarse en otras mesas

- Vamos Ron –dijo Hermione – Ademas tenemos otras cosas que hacer

- Como es que se les ocurrió eso a los chicos? –dijo Ginny – Y nosotros no pudimos darnos cuenta de eso

- _Alebrijes –_ Dijo Harry frente al águila que daba paso a la oficina de la directora

- Ginny –dijo el mientras subían las escaleras - quiero que me digas es cierto que a James le pusieron la marca tenebrosa? – Ginny volteo a verlo asustada y después a su hermano y a su cuñada

- Quien te lo dijo?

- Ginny hay algo mas que no me hayas dicho o tengo que seguirlo averiguando por mi mismo

- Harry –dijo al escuchar su tono molesto, abrió la puerta del despacho y entro

- Creo que ahora si esta molesto –dijo Ron

- No! –dijo Hermione con tono de sarcasmo – Vamos Ginny debemos saber que esta pasando quizás la profesora Magonagall pueda ayudarnos a hacerlos volver, y el retrato de Albus nos explique que son estas fotos.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

El dia aun era fresco, los alumnos de sexto se arremolinaban en el jardín esperando al instructor Tywcross de aparición, Ginny estaba parada al lado de Hermione mientras lo esperaban.

- Oye Hermione –dijo ella – Sigues molesta con mi hermano?

- Yo no estoy molesta con el –dijo Hermione

- Vamos Herms –dijo la pelisroja sentándose en el césped y la castaña la acompaño– porque no aceptas que estas molesta con el? Sabes –dijo ella

- Que?

- Creo que yo tengo la culpa que el este con Lavander

- a que te refieres?, digo no me importa si el esta con Lavander o con quien sea es su decisión

- Si pero, es que yo, el me estaba molestando

- Hola Ginny –dijo Dean sonriéndole

- Hola –dijo ella y continuo con su platica

- Porque terminaste con el? –pregunto la castaña – se ve que le gustas y que te quiere

- Si, pero es que –dijo ella

- Ginny todavía sigues obsesionada con Harry?

- No es obsesión –dijo ella – es solo que tengo esperanzas de que pronto me hará caso

- Y eso porque? que no haya mencionado a Cho puede ser un punto a tu favor, pero tiene muchas cosas en que pensar

- Como que?

- Cosas –dijo Hermione – pero que me ibas a decir sobre tu hermano y qque tu tienes la culpa de que ande con Lavander

- Bueno –dijo ella – Yo le dije que…

- Ginny… que bueno… que te encontré –dijo James deteniéndose y recargándose en sus rodillas

- Que pasa James? –dijo ella tapándose para que no le diera el sol en los ojos

- Ginny, es que… - el miro a Hermione, sabia que no lo tomaria muy bien su futura tía – Ron esta en la enfermería

- Que, porque? –dijo poniéndose de pie – Que le paso a Ron?

- El fue envenena… - Vio como la castaña había salido corriendo hacia el castillo nada mas menciono lo de la enfermería, Ginny corrió detrás de su amiga y James las siguió.

- Hermione no podemos entrar –dijo deteniéndola frente a la puerta

- PERO PORQUE! –dijo ella llorando necesito saber que esta bien

- Esta bien –dijo el no muy seguro – pero podemos pasar hasta las ocho, asi que debemos esperar

- No yo… - la puerta se abrió y dio paso a un Harry palido que los miro preocupados

- Harry como esta? –dijo Hermione tomandolo de la mano

- inconciente, tus padres están con el –dijo a Ginny – pero la Señorita Pomfrey dijo que debíamos esperar hasta que recupere la conciencia, al parecer el veneno era muy fuerte y no saben que tanto daño tuvo

- Oh no! – dijo Hermione llorando y Ginny se abrazo a James. Harry la miro y después dirigió la mirada al suelo

Suaves pasos detrás de ellos los hicieron voltear a ver quien se acercaba.

- Porque no me acompañan –dijo mirándolos a todos, James miro a su prima que los miro a todos se dio media vuelta y en silencio camino por los pasillos y subió varios pisos. Era extraño pero para ser sábado todo parecía extrañamente vacio. Harry reconoció el pasillo donde estaban. Rose camino tres veces de un lado a otro y después apareció una puerta en la piedra

- Como sabes de este lugar? –dijo Harry, Ginny se limpio los ojos y vio que estaban frente a la sala de menestres

- Porque no pasan –dijo ella. Dentro Ginny miro a Harry

- QUE PASO! – dijo al ver que estaban en privado

- Alguien intento envenenar a Ron ya se los dije

- PERO PORQUE? – dijo ella – QUE LES HIZO MI HERMANO?

- no era para el, querían envenenar a Dumbledore, no lo sabíamos

- PERO Y SI MUERE –dijo ella y un quejido de parte de Hermione lo hizo voltear.

- Yo no…

- Ginny debes calmarte –dijo Rosie de pronto apareció una mesa con zumos de calabaza y ella la miro

- COMO NO ES TU HERMANO VERDAD! – dijo ella inconscientemente

- Ginny por favor mirame –dijo ella – El estará bien –dijo ella sonriendo

- Como lo sabes –dijo Hermione – Como sabes que el estará bien? que te lo asegura?

- Que yo estoy aquí –dijo ella. Ginny abrió los ojos en comprensión, sonrio y comenzó a llorar

- Que esta pasando? –dijo Harry , porque cambiaste –dijo mirando a Ginny

- A que te refieres, que significa que estes aquí? –dijo Hermione

- Harry, Hermione –dijo Rosie – Se que es extraño y que lo que mas les preocupa en este momento es la seguridad de Ron, pero puedo asegurarles que el esta bien, bueno ahora no pero estará bien

- Y lo sabes porque? –dijo Hermione

- Porque venimos del futuro –dijo señalando a James que la miraba con los ojos enormes y en silencio – James y yo venimos del 2023 y soy hija de Ron.

**Bueno que les ha parecido (me he comido todas mis uñas de la preocupación) Bueno espero que les haya gustado, gracias a todos por leer y su paciencia, aun sigo sin compu asi que espero poder actualizar el proximo jueves, si no lo antes posible. Que pasen un excelente fin de semana! Los quiero mucho! Besos... **

**IRES. **

**

* * *

**

**Ah y aqui tienen un miiiini adelanto, espero que les guste... bies! **

La puerta de la sala se abrió, el nunca había visto ese lugar, era la sala de una casa, el fuego estaba encendido y olia a pastel de melaza recién cocido, como en navidad en casa de la Señora Weasley. Habia unos sillones que parecían suaves y acogedores.

- Bien Harry –dijo el profesor Dumbledore sonriéndole – No regreses muy tarde a la cama y evita ser visto

- Gracias Profesor –dijo el

- Profesor Lupin, porque no te quedas? –pregunto el viendo al hombre lobo – por favor

- Gracias – dijo el. Harry vio el largo pasillo detrás de el y no podía negar que una parte de el quería salir corriendo de allí pero otra parte estaba ansioso de quedarse en esa sala. - Que lugar es este? – le pregunto

- Esta Harry –dijo una voz saliendo de una habitación continua – Es tu casa. – Harry reconoció a la persona que estaba parada en la cocina aunque la ultima vez que la vio el no tenia mas de un año. Su cabello rojo caia sobre sus hombros y sus ojos verdes brillaban de felicidad. El quedo en silencio mirándola como embobado

- Si lo se, es hermosa verdad? –dijo un chico de su misma estatura parado detrás de el – Hola Harry –dijo James

- Papá? –dijo el

- Oiste eso! –dijo el brincando de felicidad –Sirius me llamo papá!

- Hola cachorro! –dijo el ojigris sonriéndole – Bienvenido a casa. Lily camino hacia el y le acaricio el rostro

- Estas tan grande –dijo ella

- Mama! –dijo el. Al escuchar esa palabra Lily lo abrazo fuertemente y comenzó a llorar. Queria saber todo sobre el pero a la vez le daba temor saber que le había ocurrido para que su mirada fuera tan triste. Dumbledore le había dicho que seria difícil pero que el quería hablar con ellos.

- Quieres un poco de tarta de melaza? –dijo ella separándose de el – Espero que te guste

- Es mi favorito –dijo el

- Igual que el mio –dijo James – Vaya tenemos algo en común

- Tambien juega quidditch –dijo Remus sentándose frente al fuego – Es buscador

- Wow! –dijo James – Es hora de ponernos al día.

Harry sonrio por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía feliz, no podía creer todo lo que estaba pasando en su vida. Y a pesar de lo oscuro que todo parecía, habían aparecido un par de rayos de luz que le estaban alegrando la vida, y uno de ellos tenia que ver con cierta pelisroja que lo volvia loco.


	12. Quidditch y algo mas

**Hola! Se que no tengo perdón jajaja pero aquí esta el capitulo 12 lamento la tardanza, pero el no tener compu es difícil para mi actualizar, pero gracias a Dios mi compu ya me la regresaron así que espero ponerme al día en la escritura del fic. **

**Gracias por sus comentarios, lecturas y reviews, tambien por agregarme a favoritos, me da mucho animo que esta historia es del gusto de ustedes :) **

**Bueno sin mas les dejo el capitulo, sin olvidar el discleimer... los personajes son de JK Rowling**

**CAPITULO 12**

**QUIDDITCH Y ALGO MAS**

- COMO NO ES TU HERMANO VERDAD! – dijo la pelirroja inconscientemente  
- Ginny por favor mírame –dijo ella – El estará bien –dijo Rose sonriendo  
- Como lo sabes –dijo Hermione – Como sabes que él estará bien? que te lo asegura?  
- Que yo estoy aquí –dijo ella. Ginny abrió los ojos en comprensión, sonrió y comenzó a llorar  
- Que está pasando? –dijo Harry , porque cambiaste –dijo mirando a Ginny  
- A que te refieres, que significa que estés aquí? –dijo Hermione  
- Harry, Hermione –dijo Rosie – Se que es extraño y que lo que más les preocupa en este momento es la seguridad de Ron, pero puedo asegurarles que él está bien, bueno ahora no pero estará bien  
- Y lo sabes por qué? –Dijo Hermione  
- Porque venimos del futuro –dijo señalando a James que la miraba con los ojos enormes y en silencio – James y yo venimos del 2023 y soy hija de Ron.

Todo pareció detenerse por un segundo, y el ambiente se podía cortar con un cuchillo, pero pareció el segundo más largo para algunos de los presentes pero el segundo más cortos para otros, James miro a su prima, pero en sus ojos lo único que reflejaba era sorpresa.  
- Protego! -grito James lanzando un hechizo protector hacia su prima que la hizo dar unos pasos para atrás, en el escudo reboto un hechizo que su propia madre le había lanzado  
- Hermione para! -dijo Ginny, pero dio un par de pasos hacia atrás al ver que la apuntaba a ella con la varita y con lagrimas en los ojos  
- Que es esto? quiero una explicación ahora, no estamos para juegos -dijo ella molesta miro a Harry que no se había movido de su lugar ni había dicho una palabra, todo pasaba por su mente con una velocidad irreal, y estaba intentando atar cabos.  
- Hermione detente -dijo el mirándola  
-que? Pero escuchaste lo que dijo, es imposible que...  
- Herms -dijo el - ahora no es tiempo de entregarnos a la histeria - ella lo miro intentando asesinarlo con la mirada pero el continuo - Algo está pasando, y debemos averiguar qué es y conoces mis especulaciones…  
- Entonces es verdad? – pregunto ella  
- Si - dijo Ginny - Ellos viajaron del tiempo  
- No tienen porque saber más que eso -dijo James - Es suficiente, Ron estará bien, es todo lo que deben saber  
- pero James -dijo Ginny  
- Ahora es hora de irnos tenemos que ir a la oficina del director y buscar la manera de regresar, Ginny ven con nosotros -dijo el mirando a su madre que parecía estar en un conflicto interno  
- Nos veremos en la enfermería -dijo ella y salió detrás de James y Rosie  
- Harry acaso crees que sea verdad? -Dijo ella - Que ellos vengan del futuro? -dijo sentándose en un sofá que estaba allí en la sala de menesteres  
- Creo que es hora de que comiences a ver las cosas con otros ojos -dijo el mirándola - El mundo es más complicado de lo crees y no tan complejo, es importante ver que la magia abarca mas áreas de las que somos capaces de comprender, y si es posible que viajáramos a salvar a Sirius porque no ha de ser posible que ellos viajaran  
- Pero porque viajo? dijo que era hija de Ron - dijo sintiendo una punzada en el estomago - crees que viajo a salvarlo  
- No lo sé, por lo visto ellos no saben ni siquiera como volver. Y es por esto... -dijo el ojiverde golpeando su frente - ahora entiendo porque lo menciono y no me di cuenta antes  
- Que pasa?  
- James, cuando estuvimos en navidad en su casa el menciono los horrocurxes, porque no me di cuenta antes  
- Crees que James sepa de ellos? porque?  
- No lo sé, pero podemos preguntarle  
- Crees que nos lo quiera decir? -pregunto la castaña - no parecía muy feliz porque Rose nos dijo la verdad  
- nos acercaremos a ellos, además podemos ver si Ginny nos ayuda  
- Que? a que te refieres?  
- Creo que ella y James, no sé, parece que... -dijo intentando detener a la fiera que se removía en su interior

- vamos Harry no te preocupes por eso –dijo ella no muy convencida – lo que debes hacer es mostrarle tus sentimientos

- Yo no – dijo el intentando no pensar en eso

- Además si está interesada en James él se irá a su tiempo así que porque no intentas acercarte a ella y aceptas que te gusta y se lo dices, no es un secreto que ella está interesada en ti así que no tienes nada que perder, ahora vayamos a la enfermería si es verdad que el estará bien, quiero estar con él cuando despierte –dijo ella abriendo la puerta y saliendo de la sala de menesteres aprisa.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

James caminaba de un lado a otro en el salón vacio donde había entrado los tres

- COMO SE TE OCURRIO! – le grito James a su prima que parecía temerle en ese momento al chico

- James cálmate –dijo Ginny mirando a su hijo

- Yo, lo siento, se que debí…

- Y me dices a mí? –dijo el molesto – Que yo estaba cambiando el tiempo, que no fuiste tú la que me dijo que no debemos de jugar con el tiempo y me diste un sermón

- Si pero…

- Entonces que paso hace un momento

- James viste como estaba mama? –dijo Rose con lagrimas en las mejillas

- Pero tu padre no se va a morir, no ahora ni en la batalla si fuera así tu no existirás

- Si lo sé, pero no podía verla así, nunca había visto a mama llorar

- Es que este no es nuestro tiempo Rosie –dijo el – Y te prohíbo, a las dos –dijo el mirando a su madre – Ni una palabra a papa de quien soy

- PERO PORQUE? –grito Ginny

- Porque así debe ser- dijo el – mis tíos lo dijeron en navidad, desde niña expresaste tu amor por mi padre no? Entonces yo tontamente creí que no habría problema en explicártelo cuando me descubriste, pero es diferente con papá

- Porque es diferente? – pregunto Ginny – En que es diferente a mi hermano y Hermione –dijo molesta

- EN QUE EL AUN NO SABE QUE TE AMARA – dijo el – Así que deja las cosas en paz –dijo – ya fue suficiente de mover el tiempo y meternos donde no debemos

- Pero James –dijo Rose – no eras tú el que…

- Tú no sabes nada –dijo el de pronto apretando su brazo – Así que porque no dejas de meterte en nuestros asuntos Ginny y nos dejas en paz

- Yo –dijo Ginny sintiéndose lastimada por las palabras de su hijo

- Vámonos Rose, vayamos a esperar al director –dijo el abriéndole la puerta e indicándole salir

- Piensas dejar a Ginny así? –pregunto ella

- Está bien –dijo Ginny limpiándose la cara – Yo iré a la enfermería en un ratito

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Detrás del gran escritorio se encontraba la directora leyendo unos pergaminos, les sonrió a las parejas al entrar y les pidió que tomaran asiento mientras ponía en orden los papeles

- Buenas tardes

- Hola Minerva –dijo Ginny

- Saben que aun no tenemos noticias de sus hijos, de ser así les hubiera enviado una lechuza lo antes posible

- Lo sabemos –dijo Hermione – solo que hay algo más que sucedió

- Qué pasa?

- Bueno –dijo Ginny – Harry encontró unas fotos – miro a su esposo para que continuara

- Profesora, durante nuestro tiempo como estudiantes creo que vivimos de todo –dijo el sonriéndole – sabemos que nuestro tiempo en Hogwarts nunca paso nada igual, ni espero que vuelva a pasar, pero hay algo que no recuerdo que paso

- Qué es eso?

- Un viaje en el tiempo –dijo el mirándola a los ojos

- Bueno ustedes hicieron un viaje en tercer año, gracias a eso pudieron salvar a Sirius

- Es cierto – dijo el – pero creo que hubo otro, pero no tenemos recuerdos de el

- Me está diciendo que lo olvidaron

- Así es, o lo borraron de nuestra memoria

- Señor Potter –dijo ella un tanto nerviosa

- Vamos Harry –dijo Ron – Minerva, lo que quiere decir Harry –dijo él con tranquilidad – es que encontramos unas fotografías que fueron tomadas por Colin, en estas encontramos algo muy curioso

- Curioso? –dijo ella

- Si, a nuestros hijos –dijo Ron – aquí están las fotografías

- Por las barbas de Merlín –dijo ella – Albus –dijo ella mirando el retrato de el ex director

- Así que porque no nos dicen que es esto –dijo Harry nuevamente dentro de la cabeza del ojiverde había un debate, que significaba todo esto, de adolescente tuvo que vivir y lidiar con mentiras y engaños y ahora sucedía lo mismo, el intento no ocultarle nada a su esposa ni familia a pesar de lo que sucedía, y ahora su hijo se encontraba allí. Se removió el cabello inconscientemente y miro a los ojos de la directora que le miraba nerviosamente

- Tenemos todo el día –dijo el acomodándose y esperando escuchar las palabras de sus directores.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

James subió las escaleras en silencio con su prima detrás, ella parecía contrariada miraba al chico y bajaba la cabeza, era la primera vez que lo veía tan enojado desde que tenía memoria, de hecho Albus y Lily siempre se enojaban y el parecía que no le importaban las cosas, siempre tenía buen humor y eso era algo que ella envidiaba de él, ahora parecía diferente.

- James quiero que me perdones

- No tienes porque –dijo él y continuo hasta detenerse frente a la gárgola que daba paso a la oficina del director

- James por favor mírame –dijo ella – Que te pasa? Nunca te había visto tan molesto, además tú eras el que quería decirle a nuestros padres sobre nosotros no? Quizás no fue el momento pero no podía ver a mamá así

- Yo… está bien, no debí enojarme –dijo el sentándose en el suelo junto a la gárgola – Yo siento que estoy cambiando

- Cambiando de qué forma? Crees que este viaje este afectándonos? –dijo ella preocupada mirándose las manos

- No lo sé, bueno no lo creo, porque aun no sucede, y todo parece estar pasando casi igual o eso creo, y no lo digo porque piense que vayamos a desaparecer como en esas pelis muggles que tanto le gustan a Hugo –dijo el sonriéndole – simplemente creo que yo soy diferente

- A que te refieres? –dijo ella mirándolo angustiada

- Bueno yo…

- Que hacen un par de Griffyndors merodeando por los pasillos –dijo una voz grave que arrastraba las palabras, ambos levantaron la vista y se toparon con el profesor de DCAO que los miraba malhumorado

- Estamos esperando al director, profesor Snape –dijo James

- El ahora se encuentra en la enfermería, y si requieren verlo deberán acercarse a su jefa de casa –dijo el dándose la vuelta – y diez puntos menos para Griffyndor por merodear por los pasillos

- Pero –dijo Rose, James la detuvo y se dio la vuelta – Vámonos no sé porque papá nombro a Al en su honor –dijo el – Vamos a la sala común, allí podemos esperar hasta que den las ocho y podamos ver a tu padre. La dama gorda les dio paso a los dos alumnos y notaron que en la sala todos parecían tranquilos, al parecer nadie se había dado cuenta de lo que había ocurrido con Ron

- Estaré en mi habitación –dijo James

- Seguro que estas bien? Me dirás porque dices que eres diferente?

- Quizás en otra ocasión –dijo el – Estoy bien solo estoy cansando y preocupado, bajare más tarde

- Si, iré a llamarte cuando sean las ocho, yo estaré aquí estudiando –dijo ella sonriéndole. James entro en la habitación Neville le sonrió al entrar, el chico estaba dejando unos pergaminos y estos se le cayeron y traspapelaron, el chico se sonrojo y comenzó a levantarlos, James le ayudo y se los entrego

- Gracias –dijo Neville dejándolos en el baúl y saliendo del cuarto. Quizás no era el único que estaba cambiando, en qué momento este chico tímido se convertiría en el hombre valiente y alegre que era su maestro y amigo? Se sentó en la cama y se desabrocho la manga, miro su brazo y vio como lo que antes parecía una leve cicatriz se estaba convirtiendo en un extraño tatuaje, que por lo que él había leído, no era otra cosa que la marca tenebrosa. ¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Acaso sus padres eran mortífagos? Y no los héroes que el creía? Porque tenía el esa marca? Se cerró la camisa y se tumbo en la cama, miles de conjeturas se juntaban en su mente pero ninguna le parecía clara y con esto en su cabeza poco a poco se quedo dormido, hundiéndose en pesadillas y oscuridad.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Harry y Hermione habían dejado de escuchar los gritos de Hagrid y Flinch al doblar el pasillo, él y su amiga caminaban en silencio hacia la sala común, el ojiverde agradecía a su amigo el que aun a pesar de sin querer el semigigante hablaba siempre le corroboraba sus ideas y terminaban teniendo la certeza de que siempre resultaban ser sus ideas correctas. Así que el director estaba enojado con Snape. Cuando el retrato se abrió Harry noto que la sala común estaba vacía por lo visto aun nadie se enteraba de lo sucedido con Ron

- Harry que descanses –dijo la castaña sonriéndole

- Tu también, oye –dijo el deteniéndola – Estas bien?

- Si –dijo ella y le sonrió – pero ni creas que dejare las cosas así necesito una explicación de esos dos

- Mañana hablaremos con ellos –dijo el ojiverde y ella subió las escaleras

- **_!Allí estas, Potter!-_**

**_Harry se puso de pie de un salto, con la varita lista. Había estado convencido de que el salón común estaba vacío y no estaba preparado para que una figura de aquellas se le apareciera de tan de repente. Una mirada más cercana demostró que era Cormac McLaggen._**

- **_He estado esperando a que regresaras,- dijo McLaggen, indiferente a la varita de Harry. –Debo haberme quedado dormido. Mira, yo los observe llevando a Ron al ala del hospital un poco más temprano. Y parece que no estará en el partido de la próxima semana.- A Harry le tomo unos momentos entender de lo que estaba hablando McLaggen._**

- **_Oh... si… Quidditch- dijo bajando su varita y de nuevo en el cinturón de sus pantalones de mezclilla mientras que con una mano se agarraba el cabello. -Si… quizá el no esté en el próximo encuentro._**

- **_Bueno, entonces, estaré jugando de guardián, .no?- dijo McLaggen._**

- **_Si,- dijo Harry. -Si creo que si…- Harry no podía pensar en algún argumento en contra después de todo McLaggen había sido el segundo mejor en las pruebas._**

- **_Excelente,- dijo McLaggen con tono de satisfacción. cuando es la practica?-_**

- **_Que, ahh, si. Hay una mañana en la tarde.-_**

- **_Bien. Escucha Potter, deberíamos tener una plática antes del partido, tengo algunas ideas acerca de la estrategia que quizá nos podrían ser útiles.-_**

- **_Ok.- dijo Harry sin entusiasmo. -Bueno, las escuchare mañana, estoy cansado por ahora… hasta luego._**

McLaggen subió satisfecho a su habitación, Harry miro su espalda y suspiro, en realidad no estaba en condiciones de pensar en quidditch con todo lo que estaba aconteciendo en su vida en esos momentos.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

- Amor! –dijo la voz cantarina desde la cocina – llegaste? 

- Si, hemos llegado como la pasaste? 

- Muy bien y ustedes que tal? 

- Se portaron bien –dijo el hombre entrando en la cocina y besando a su novia en los labios 

- Oye no te refieras a nosotros de esa manera como si fuéramos chiquillos 

- Si no se comportaran como tales –dijo la pelirroja entrando en la cocina con el cabello atado en una trenza 

- Lily como estas? 

- Bien, mira te he traído un obsequio –dijo ella mirando a la metamorfaga 

- Gracias no debiste –dijo ella mirando una cadena de oro de la cual colgaba una snitch dorada – Remus me ha dicho que eres fan de el quidditch 

- Si –dijo ella sonriendo – Y más aun cuando las Arpías llegan a la final 

- Eso nunca sucederá –dijo James entrando con una gran bolsa en las manos 

- Qué es eso? 

- Esto –dijo el – Son cosas que compre en una tienda llamada Sortilegios Weasley 

- Pero no te lo podrás llevar en el tiempo –dijo Dora 

- Y quien dijo que me los llevare –dijo el chico de cabello azabache - Los probare en Sirius 

- Estaremos en la habitación –dijo el ojigris tomando unas cervezas de mantequilla y dirigiéndose al cuarto 

- Remus te ha llegado esto –dijo el 

- Gracias –dijo Lupin mirando la nota que le entrego su novia 

- Lily toma tu capa y acompáñame 

- A donde vamos? –dijo la pelirroja 

- Bueno debemos ir a Hogwarts 

- A Hogwarts? Porque? Ha pasado algo? 

- No lo creo –dijo el sonriéndole – pero Albus quiere hablar contigo a solas 

- Bien iré por mi abrigo 

- Volveremos en un momento –dijo el licántropo a Dora – Mañana te toca guardia? 

- No porque? 

- Dejaremos a los "niños" aquí y saldremos tu y yo 

- A donde? Alguna misión? 

- Algo así –dijo el licántropo sonriendo – si llegamos tarde duérmete 

- No te preocupes te esperare despierta, ahora debo ir a callar esas explosiones o los vecinos nos reportaran 

El licántropo miro a Lily que le esperaba en la sala, ella lucia en su mirada alegría y esperanza, sabía que deseaba ver a su hijo y quizás el director le hablaría de eso. Remus suspiro en estos días las cosas parecían ser cada vez mas secretas y más peligrosas. Se escuchaban los rumores de una nueva guerra y cada día había más muertes y desapariciones. El ministerio no quería hacerse responsable e informar a la comunidad mágica de estos acontecimientos, pero continuaban achacando todo esto a Harry y al profesor Dumbledore y si ella se enteraba de esto, sabía que la lastimaría. Lily entro al cuarto y vio a los dos chicos preparando todo lo que habían comprando

- Que buscas Lil? –dijo Sirius al ver que revisaba el cajón del buró

- Solo mi libro –dijo ella tomando el contenido del cajón y saliendo rápidamente - Estoy lista –dijo Lily sonriéndole y tomando polvos flu

- Bien vámonos – El chico tomo un puñado del polvo y entro a la chimenea "Cabeza de Puerco"

- Iremos a "Cabeza de Puerco"? –pregunto Lily a Dora que se secaba las manos mientras los veía irse

- Si es más seguro allí.

- "Cabeza de Puerco" –dijo la pelirroja y salió notando como James se asomo por la puerta al escuchar el ruido de la chimenea

- A donde fueron? –pregunto James mirando a Dora

- Los mandaron llamar

- Llamar? Porque? Quien? –pregunto el

- Dumbledore –dijo ella lanzando un hechizo a la chimenea – Ahora pueden continuar con sus juegos – dijo saliendo de la sala, el chico la miro molesto y entro al cuarto azotando la puerta

- Que te sucede Cornamenta? Porque ese cambio de repente?

- Sabes que Lily salió con Remus

- A donde? –pregunto Canuto

- No lo sé, rayos, porque está pasando esto? porque tanto secreto? – dijo dejándose caer en la cama y lanzando el libro que había sobre esta

- Extraño creí que iba a leer ese libro –dijo parándose junto al buro y lo abrió – Oye James –dijo el

- Que quieres? –dijo este molesto

- Tú tomaste mi espejo?

- Y para qué rayos tomaría yo tu espejo si tengo el mío aquí –dijo sacándolo de su bolsillo y enseñándole la parte posterior

- James – se escucho salir de este en un susurro

- Lily? –dijo volteándolo y viendo el reflejo de su novia en este – Donde rayos estas? –dijo molesto

- Iré a ver a Dumbledore –dijo ella – Y quiero que ustedes escuchen esta conversación, así que como rayos no corto la comunicación

- Solo no digas las palabras para cerrar el mapa del merodeador

- Bien –dijo ella – ahora me voy que estoy en el baño de cabeza de puerco y vamos hacia Hogwarts, por favor no hagan ruido

- Está bien nos controlaremos –dijo Sirius

- Hasta pronto – dijo ella guardándolo en el bolsillo de la capa esperando no ser descubierta por Remus.

Remus entro acompañado por Lily al castillo, las pinturas dormitaban en sus cuadros y uno que otro los miraba en silencio, la pelirroja iba cubierta con la capa ocultando su rostro de las pinturas curiosas, subieron escaleras y cruzaron pasillos hasta llegar a frente a la gárgola de piedra

- Alebrijes –dijo Lupin mirando a la gárgola que pronto les dio paso a las escaleras de caracol

- Remus –dijo ella – porque me ha citado solo a mí y no a James y a Sirius –dijo la pelirroja descubriéndose y hablando por primera vez

- No lo sé Lily, pero debe ser importante –dijo el – Hasta aquí te acompaño, el profesor me llamara cuando sea la hora de marcharnos

- No te quedaras?

- No –dijo el sonriéndole con tristeza – Esto es algo entre tú y el.

- Pero… - la Pelirroja miro la gran puerta de madera antes de tocar, sentía cierto temor de entrar y escuchar o responder lo que el director le diría.

- Adelante –escucho la suave voz de Albus llamándola, ella se armo de valor y entro.

- Buenas noches profesor –dijo ella sonriéndole

- Buenas noches Señorita Evans, ha tenido un buen tiempo

- Si gracias profesor

- Me imagino que te debes preguntar que estás haciendo aquí?

- Si de hecho

- Bueno, quiero que me diga qué piensa del hecho de ver y hablar con Harry?

- Bueno, aunque no podía creer al principio que él fuera mi hijo de hecho aun estoy sorprendida de esto, pero me siento tan emocionada, además cuando lo vi es el vivo reflejo de James

- Aunque tiene mucho de usted Srita Evans

- Gracias

- Espero que pronto ustedes tengan este encuentro, aunque como escucho el estará listo hasta que complete la tarea asignada

- Y puedo saber qué es?

- Tiene una investigación que hacer –dijo el tranquilamente

- Pero sobre qué? Porque es tan importante

- Bueno, ustedes saben que Harry es el elegido no es así?

- Si es sobre la profecía, Remus nos lo dijo

- Así es –dijo el – Bueno Harry tendrá tarde o temprano que enfrentarse a Lord Voldemort quien posee una magia muy poderosa que muchos magos ni siquiera han soñado con poseer, y el debe estar listo para este enfrentamiento

- Pero porque él?

- Creo firmemente en que Harry será capaz de luchar contra este destino que tiene delante

- Albus pero es solo un niño

- Y es el niño más valiente que yo he conocido en mucho tiempo Lily es por esto que debo pedirles que no cuestionen a Harry de sobremanera dejen que la conversación fluya

- Piensa que podremos hablar con el pronto

- Estoy seguro que así es, y aun si no completa la tarea le pediré que se reúna con ustedes el domingo después del partido

- Gracias profesor

- Ahora –dijo el - Creo que hay alguien con quien me gustaría que hablara

- Yo? –dijo ella

- Si, solo le pido que mire dentro de su corazón y olvide cualquier malentendido entre ustedes y hable un poco con él.

- Bien –dijo ella

- Una cosa más, colóquese la capucha, es mejor el factor sorpresa –ella lo miro sorprendida pero obedeció - Adelante –dijo el director poniéndose de pie al ver al a chica cubierta

- Me llamo –dijo el hombre que estaba en la puerta, tanto la chica que estaba de espalda a ellos y los dos que escuchaban la conversación dieron un respingo al escuchar la voz de ese hombre

- Ah Severus –dijo el – Adelante, adelante, lamento no habértelo dicho antes pero tenemos visitas

- Y para esto me ha llamado? –dijo el – Creo que hay cosas más importantes en este momento Profesor

- Si tienes toda la razón, pero creí que te gustaría hablar con nuestra invitada – El profesor Snape levanto una ceja y miro a la encapuchada que tenía delante. Lily se levanto con los ojos inundados en lagrimas y se quito la capucha – Hola Severus – Snape pareció no reaccionar en ese instante sabia que Sirius y James habían viajado en el tiempo, pero nunca creyó, nunca pensó que ella también, que volvería a tener la oportunidad de verla

- Te ves tan… diferente –dijo ella sonriendo

- Bien profesor, tiene razón, continuaremos con todo como está planeado –dijo el miro de nuevo a Lily y salió de la habitación

- Que fue eso?

- Creo que el verla nuevamente ha sido impactante para él como para todos nosotros, pero era importante que el la viera, para que supiera que lo que estamos haciendo es mayor que nosotros mismos.

- Espero que tenga razón

- Bien, ahora es momento de volver a casa, llamare a Remus

- Bien –dijo ella – No entiendo esto, pero espero que usted tenga razón –dijo ella – Pero principalmente le pido que cuide a mi hijo

- Ha sido mi principal objetivo, pero es importante que cada uno de nosotros cumpla con lo que está destinado a hacer

- Es por esto que debemos olvidar todo esto y morir

- Señorita Evans

- Conteste profesor! –dijo ella molesta

- Sé que es difícil pensar en la muerte –dijo el – pero debe llegar el momento en que veamos a la muerte y la aceptemos y le demos la bienvenida como una buena amiga. Dime Lily por que estas dispuesta a morir?

- Por las personas que amo –dijo ella con determinación

- Es por este amor que Voldemort es más débil que nosotros, ese amor lo derroto ante la cuna de tu hijo y es por esto que año con año no ha podido vencer a Harry por el amor que reside en su corazón, porque aunque su infancia fue terrible – el profesor levanto la mano para evitar ser interrumpido – ese amor siguió puro dentro de él hasta ahora. Y sé que he llegado a su límite de paciencia y la pérdida de Sirius fue un golpe muy duro para él, aun a pesar de todo esto logro vencer a Voldemort el año pasado que casi… bueno es por esto que ustedes deben comprender el que su muerte aunque fue un asesinato a sangre fría por parte de Voldemort ha sido un sacrificio de amor y esto es lo que ha protegido a Harry durante todo este tiempo

- Yo no sabía…

- Así que piensen esto –dijo el – Para su reunión con Harry, ahora espero que pasen buena noche, Señor Potter y Black

- Pero ellos no están… -dijo ella sonrojándose

- Lo sé pero sé que me escuchan a través de ese espejo tan curioso que tienen. Que descanse Señorita Evans. – Ella abrió la puerta y se detuvo al escuchar las palabras de Albus

- **_El espacio se desdobla en los días de luna nueva – _**dijo Albus – En Junio es el tiempo perfecto para su viaje en el tiempo, para que se preparen para su partida. 

- Gracias profesor –dijo ella y cerró la puerta tras sí. Mientras las palabras de su director revoloteaban en su mente. 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o..

Hermione permanecía en silencio sentada en la posición de loto mirando a la chica que estaba dormida en la cama frente a la suya, todas se habían levantado temprano pues tenían clase a primera con excepción de los de sexto y cuarto. La chica se movió y miro la cama de su madre

- Buenos días –dijo Hermione mirándola inquisidoramente

- Hola –dijo ella

- Hermione – dijo Ginny saliendo del baño – creí que bajarías a desayunar

- Y perderme este momento en que puedo hablar con ella

- Hermione creo que no deberías

- Ella fue la que me dijo que viene del futuro así que quiero saber que tan verdadero es eso y porque me lo ha dicho? Y más aun que es la hija de Ron? Esto es cierto. Tú lo sabías?

- Si –dijo la pelirroja

- Y porque no me lo habías dicho

- Yo quería pero no me constaba a mi decirlo –dijo la pelirroja

- Entonces porque no hablas conmigo Rose o ese no es tu nombre verdadero

- Es mi nombre verdadero, yo di mi nombre verdadero Rose Weasley

- Ah –dijo ella – Entonces si vienes del año 2023 tú naciste en el 2009 verdad?

- Así es

- Y como es el futuro

- No es como en las películas, maquinas voladoras y robots, el mundo sigue tan normal como siempre

- Pero es que esto es – dijo ella – como puedes saberlo, digo no dudo que seas del futuro pero como saber que es verdad que eres una Weasley y que no eres una espía de Voldemort o una mortifaga como saber que no tienes la marca tenebrosa o simplemente eres una embustera

- Como puedes creer eso? –dijo Ginny

- Digo lo comprobaste? Si no me conocieras y yo llego y digo soy del futuro puedo decir muchas cosas investigando, ya ves cuando conocí a Harry yo sabía mas de él que el mismo y eso solo lo hice estudiando sin preguntar a nadie más, te imaginas con la intención

- Pero… -dijo la pelirroja sin palabras

- Tienes razón –dijo ella mirando a su madre – Pero no, no soy una espía y mucho menos una mortifaga, debo decir que somos muy afortunados al no tener que vivir en tiempos de guerra pues ha terminado para nuestro tiempo

- Si yo también diría eso –dijo Hermione

- Bien que es lo que quieres, pruebas, quieres verlo –dijo ella abriendo su bolso de cuentas sobre la mesa y metió la mano mientras rebuscaba en su interior – Esto es todo lo que te puedo mostrar –dijo ella sacando un marco plateado – pero prométeme que no se lo dirás a James

- Porque? – pregunto Hermione

- Sé que esto le molestara, pero si esto te permite confiar en mi te lo mostrare

- Está bien no se lo diré –dijo ella. Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron ante la foto que tenía en la mano

- Es suficiente prueba –dijo Rose mirando a su madre y su tía

- Pero estoy yo en esa foto

- Claro –dijo ella – Esa foto la tomaron en su decimo aniversario de bodas, aquí estamos Hugo y yo con ustedes

- Me caso con Ron? – dijo ella sorprendida y sonrojada – es esto verdad

- Que mas necesitas saber?

- Entonces él y Lavender terminaran?

- Así es, así que deja de preocuparte y vuelve a ser la misma tú que eres –dijo ella – ahora iré a bañarme para ir a clases no quiero que me bajen puntos

- Satisfecha –dijo Ginny mirando a su amiga

- Y James también es un Weasley? – dijo mirando a la pelirroja mientras pensaba en las palabras de Harry la noche anterior

- No James no lo es – dijo ella – pero no sé nada de su futuro – mintió la pelirroja

- Ah vaya –dijo ella suspirando – bueno me adelantare –dijo la castaña saliendo de su habitación sin poder ocultar su sonrisa.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

- Es cierto? – dijo una voz afligida detrás de el 

- Ah hola Lavender –dijo Harry mirando a la rubia que estaba detrás de el 

- Es cierto Harry? Que Ron fue envenenado? – pregunto ella con ojos acuosos 

- Bueno si, pero ya está bien, esta en la enfermería 

- Y porque no me lo habías dicho? Soy su novia! 

- Bueno ayer no tuvimos tiempo todo paso muy rápido 

- Bien, iré a verlo –dijo ella dándose la vuelta y dejándolo con las palabras en la boca

Harry saco de su bolsillo el mapa del merodeador y buscaba a Draco entre las múltiples motitas que había en el, lo vio en la sala común acompañado de Crabbe y Goyle aun no salían de allí

- Harry te estaba buscando – dijo McLaggen sentándose a su lado – He estado pensando que si modificas las tácticas de defensa y Demelza y Ginny son mas cuidadosas podríamos apañárnosla bien en distraer a los demás jugadores mientras tú buscas la snitch, veras –dijo sacando unos pergaminos – he pensado en estas tácticas

- Porque no me lo dices más tarde, ahora tengo que ir a clases –dijo el levantándose y dejándolo allí en verdad si ese iba a ser su comportamiento mientras Ron estaba incapacitado le iba a dar serios dolores de cabeza

- Harry! – dijo Hermione caminando tranquilamente hacia el

- Te ves mejor que anoche

- Gracias, estoy menos preocupada y tu pudiste dormir

- Si gracias un poco –dijo el – aunque ahora quisiera saber qué rayos hace Draco cuando desaparece del mapa, donde se mete? Crees que haya un lugar que el mapa no detecte

- No lo sé, pero Harry porque no se lo preguntas a sus creadores

- Pero como quieres que se lo pregunte si… - el abrió los ojos y le sonrió – es cierto

- Quizás así descubras a donde va

- Gracias Herms

- Oye pero tú tienes cosas que hacer y aunque sé que es importante para ti descubrir que está haciendo Draco, debes ocuparte de tus tareas, hoy tienes entrenamiento y mañana partido además de que debemos encontrar como sacar ese recuerdo de el profesor Slugh así que deja de perder el tiempo y vamos a hacer un plan de trabajo, y no olvides que también tienes sesiones con Dumbledore y…

- Está bien Hermione ya entendí –dijo el siguiéndola – Creo que nunca te podre llevar el paso

- Vamos lo haces muy bien –dijo ella contenta – vamos a clase y después arreglamos todo lo demás, paso a paso.

Durante todas las clases Hermione se la paso haciendo apuntes en el pergamino de Harry y ella intentaba mantenerlo distraído de sus tantas preocupaciones, miraba a su mejor amigo que de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a Draco y después a James y viceversa, ella suspiro, desde que lo conocía era así siempre preocupado por los demás, sin pensar en sí mismo, y cuando lo hacia las cosas parecían salirle mal. La clase termino y los dos salieron rumbo al gran comedor.

- En un momento te acompaño –dijo ella mirando a Harry

- Iras a ver a Ron?

- No, iré a dejar un pergamino a la profesora Sinistra te alcanzare en el gran comedor

- Bien –dijo el ojiverde sacando el mapa del merodeador

- Hola Harry –dijo Lavender acercándose a el

- Ah Lavender que sucede? –dijo el cansado – toda la mañana le había estado hostigando con preguntas sobre Ron

- Yo bueno estoy preocupada por Ron, el seguro que está bien?

- Claro, lo he ido a ver antes de la cuarta clase y estaba perfectamente

- Bueno no sé, es que últimamente él y yo ya sabes, las cosas no están muy bien, digo ya sé que tenemos poco tiempo, pero a veces parece que no es como si no le gustara estar conmigo pero a veces parece estar muy bien, digo a mi me gusta desde el semestre pasado, no se empezó a madurar y se puso tan guapo, digo no ha sido el único pelirrojo por aquí pero de todos los Weasley que conozco Ron es el más lindo y la forma en que se ríe y su boca se curva es tan sexy –dijo ella soñadoramente – además tu eres su mejor amigo no te ha dicho nada? Digo si el está molesto conmigo por algo o qué?

- **_Oye por qué no hablas acerca de esto con Ron?- Le pregunto Harry_**

- **_Bueno, yo podría, pero !el siempre está dormido cuando lo voy a visitar!- dijo Lavender, inquieta _**– ya te lo he dicho

- **_Dormido dices?- dijo Harry, sorprendido, ya que él lo había encontrado totalmente alerta cada vez que lo visitaba en el ala del hospital, muy interesado tanto en las noticias de la pelea entre Dumbledore y Snape, así como en la cantidad de trabajo que se le debería dar a McLaggen._**

- **_Hermione Granger, .todavía lo sigue visitando?- Pregunto Lavender._**

- **_Sí, creo. Bueno, ellos son amigos, .no? - Dijo Harry incómodamente._**

- **_Amigos, !no me hagas reír!- respondió Lavender con desprecio. -!Ella no le ha hablado por semanas después de que empezó a salir conmigo! Pero supongo que ahora le parece interesante…-_**

- **_Llamarías ser envenenado algo interesante? Pregunto Harry, -de cualquier forma, disculpa, me tengo que ir, ahí viene McLaggen y seguramente querrá hablar de Quidditch- dijo Harry apresuradamente y salió de allí_** para dirigirse al gran comedor.

Harry se sentó en la larga mesa de Griffyndor, aun no había muchos alumnos y los que estaban allí cada uno estaba en sus asuntos, saco el mapa del merodeador y busco esa etiquetita que le quitaba el sueño últimamente, pero no la encontró en ningún lado, miro más detenidamente y vio que Goyle merodeaba en el séptimo piso y Crabbe estaba cerca de las escaleras de ese piso.

- Hola Harry –dijo James sentándose frente a el

- Ah hola

- Oye yo lamento lo que sucedió ayer –dijo el mirándolo a los ojos

- Pero es cierto lo que dijo tu prima –sentencio Harry

- Si

- Y que están haciendo aquí? –dijo el chico ojiverde intentando comprenderlo – me imagino que extrañas a tu familia

- Pues si

- Si Rose es hija de… bueno tu sabes –dijo viendo a los alumnos pasar y acomodarse a su lado – tus padres están estudiando aquí?

- Bueno si – dijo el – pero no importa ellos no saben que estoy aquí

- Y porque has viajado? Es necesario que cambies algo? Fue por Ron?

- No –dijo el – En realidad no sabemos cuál es el motivo, creo que Rose se mete en líos por hacerme segundas

- Son buenos amigos verdad

- Si –dijo el – la conozco desde pequeña

- Harry –dijo James – Yo bueno creo que esto lo has de escuchar mucho pero creo que eres muy valiente

- Porque dices eso?

- Bueno, no te conozco, en realidad se poco de ti

- No me digas me conoces gracias a los libros? Cuando conocí a Hermione así fue como ella supo mas de mí que yo mismo

- Vaya –dijo el – Tu vives con muggles verdad? –dijo James

- Si – Harry lo miro y le sonrió era la primera vez que tocaba esos temas con alguien que no fueran sus mejores amigos, de hecho con casi nadie hablaba de el mismo, pero este chico ahora que sabía algo de él le parecía menos problemático que antes, de hecho hasta podría decir que le caería bien si fueran amigos.

- Oye James –dijo Harry – quiero preguntarte algo

- Con referencia a mi tiempo?

- Sí, creo que si

- No sé si podre responderlo

- Bueno si me respondes esto, yo te…

- Responderás mi pregunta?

- Bien una por otra –dijo Harry

- Adelante entonces

- Tu en casa de Ron –comenzó el chico de gafas – estabas hablando con Rosie y hablaste de los horrocruxes sabes que son

- Bueno –dijo el – de hecho no, osea si pero no se mucho sobre el tema, hace mucho tiempo que derrotaron a Voldemort, y pues los libros no mencionan mucho, solo que esos objetos fueron hechizados por el Señor tenebroso para guardar una parte de su esencia y bueno supuestamente son siete

- Como que supuestamente? Acaso hay más?

- No lo sé –dijo el – lo siento no es algo que se cuente en las escuelas creo que aun se temen a lo que el dejo, quizás tienen miedo de que regrese – instintivamente el chico apretó su brazo - y bueno papa y mama no hablan mucho de eso así que es todo lo que se

- Gracias –dijo Harry – Yo crecí con mis tíos son muggles ellos odian la magia y pues estaré con ellos hasta que sea mayor de edad

- Yo –dijo James escuchando sobre el pasado de su padre – quiero preguntarte sobre tu cicatriz

- Mi cicatriz? Qué pasa con ella?

- Bueno, ella ha marcado tu vida, pero tú sientes como… -dijo el intentando explicar lo que él sentía con aquella marca en su brazo – sientes como si los sentimientos de otra persona se hicieran parte de ti y como si no fueras tu mismo

- A que te refieres con eso? –dijo Harry al sentir que ese chico describía como se sentía

- Hola James, Harry –dijo Hermione sentándose frente al ojiverde al lado de James y Rose y Ginny venían con ella

- Harry lamento… -comenzó Rosie pero el sonrió

- Está bien, he hablado con James, gracias por tu confianza al decirnos eso

- Si –dijo Hermione – en verdad me tranquilizo aunque al verlo despertar me sentí mejor el que me digas que vivirá tantos años me alegra en verdad

- Ginny estas lista para el entrenamiento? – pregunto Harry a la pelirroja

- Si –dijo ella- es cierto que a Ron lo cubrirá McLaggen

- Desgraciadamente - Ginny le sonrió y los cinco comenzaron a comer tranquilamente olvidando las situaciones que les rodeaban.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Lily entro a la casa le sonrió a Remus y entro a la habitación donde la esperaban despiertos Sirius y James

- Estas bien? – pregunto Cornamenta a su novia

- Si cariño – dijo ella sonriéndole – es solo que no puedo dejar de pensar en las palabras de Albus

- Bueno –dijo Sirius – tiene razón, digo en lo poco que conozco a tu hijo estoy seguro de que daría mi vida por él en estos momentos, me imagino que mi deseo de protegerlo será mayor cuando lo conozca

- Si tienes razón Sirius –dijo ella – gracias por cuidarlo

- De nada por adelantado –dijo el – gracias por elegirme padrino

- No hay nadie mejor que mi hermano –dijo James sonriéndole cálidamente – Lily –dijo James sonriéndole – se que este no es el mejor momento – el chico metió su mano el bolsillo y saco su snitch dorada

- No me digas que quieres jugar quidditch – dijo ella riéndose al ver la seriedad de su novio y se sentó en la cama

- No cariño – el apretó la mano y dijo – "es el momento" – la snitch en sus manos movió sus pequeñas alas y se abrió

- Lily Evans, me harías el honor de convertirme en el mago más afortunado de la tierra al convertirte en mi esposa – dentro de la snitch estabas un hermoso anillo de oro blanco con varias piedras que formaban una flor

- Por supuesto –dijo ella sonriéndole y besándolo – James es hermoso

- Era de mi madre –dijo el – quería entregártelo al terminar los exámenes, pero creo que es el mejor momento

- Soy tan feliz! Gracias –dijo el – Me voy a casar Sirius! – dijo ella abrazándolo

- Cornamenta casi te has sacado la lotería, solo debe aprender a cocinar

- Hey –dijo ella y sonrió

- Bueno vamos a dormir, debemos ponernos de acuerdo para saber de qué hablaremos con Harry

- Si mañana haremos eso –dijo Canuto – que descansen enamorados –se tumbo en la cama y los escucho platicar hasta que se quedaron dormidos.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

El partido estaba en todo su apogeo Luna describía el juego con tranquilidad y de una manera única al igual que ella. Ginny acababa de robar la quaffle y se dirija hacia los aros de Hufflepuff, pero fue interceptada por Cadwallader, Harry sobrevolaba y en ese momento estaba viendo a Luna que parecía muy feliz como comentarista del partido aunque de la profesora McGonagall no podía decir lo mismo.

Miro como Cadwallader se dirigía a los aros de anotación, pero su guardián parecía demasiado ocupado en llamarle la atención a Ginny por que le quitaron la bola que no se dio cuenta de cómo le anotaban fácilmente diez puntos. Se sentía molesto, porque no tenía a otro que fuera el guardián sustituto? Voló rápidamente hacia él y se interpuso entre Ginny y el.

**_-!McLaggen, podrías poner atención a lo que se supone debes hacer y dejar de molestar a los demás!- Bramo Harry volteando para mirar perfectamente a su guardián._**

**_-!Pues tu no estás poniendo un buen ejemplo!- McLaggen le respondió con la cara roja de furia._**

**_-Y ahora Harry Potter está teniendo una discusión con su guardián- _**se escucho la voz de Luna en el partido, el miro a Ginny y ella se dio la vuelta y continuo en el juego

- Recuerda quien es el capitán de este equipo –dijo Harry a punto de estallar- Vuelve a tu posición – y salió volando de allí

Harry continuo sobrevolando, los aplausos de la casa Griffyndor por las anotaciones de Ginny y Demelza se vieron pronto opacados por los tantos anotados por la Hufflepuff.

- Setenta a cuarenta! – Grito la profesora McGonagall

- Que tan pronto? – pregunto Luna

- No **_miren, el guardián de Griffyndor tomo el garrote de uno de los golpeadores._**

**_Harry giro en medio del aire. Seguramente McLaggen, por razones que solo él conoce, tomo el garrote de Peake y decidió mostrarle como golpear una bludger, lanzándosela hacia un Cadwaller que se aproximaba._**

- **_Se lo podrías regresar y volver a tu posición en los postes de meta?- gruño Harry, arrojándole una mirada de enojo a McLaggen al tiempo que este le propinaba un golpe furioso a una bludger y la despedía lejos. _**

- Coote –grito Ginny –Peake , Harry está cayendo –grito la pelirroja y de pronto los dos volaron a atraparlo antes de que golpeara el suelo

- Que es lo que te sucede! –grito Ginny furica acercándose a Cormac, acaso crees que es muy gracioso –dijo empujándolo. El guardián había soltado el garrote y miraba a Harry siendo llevado hacia el suelo. Ginny vio como el partido había continuado y la puntuación había llegado a grandes proporciones, ni atrapando la snitch ganarían y ahora sin cazador menos.

James y Rosie bajaron las escalinatas rápidamente detrás de la profesora Minerva que lucia pálida

- Lo llevare a la enfermería –dijo Hagrid que había estado viendo el partido desde abajo – tomo al chico ojiverde entre sus brazos con delicadeza y salió hacia la escuela

- Ese muchacho – dijo la profesora – Al terminar el partido díganle que lo quiero ver en mi oficina

- Si profesora – dijo James y vio como su madre ya no se concentraba en el juego.

**_La siguiente cosa que Harry supo, es que yacía en una cama caliente y cómoda, mirando hacia una lámpara que arrojaba un círculo de luz dorada en un oscuro techo. Levanto su cabeza un poco. Ahí, a su derecha había un rostro familiar, pecoso y con el cabello rojo._**

- **_Que amable de tu parte pasar por aquí.- Dijo Ron sonriendo. Harry parpadeo y miro a su alrededor. Claro, se encontraba en el ala del hospital. El cielo estaba de un azul muy oscuro mezclado con algo de rojo del atardecer. La cabeza de Harry se sentía extrañamente pesada, levanto una mano y sintió un duro y apretado turbante de vendas._**

- **_Que sucedió?-_**

- **_Un cráneo fracturado- Respondió Madame Pomfrey, apresurándose a acomodarle las almohadas evitando que se levantara. -Nada de preocuparse, lo enmendé de una sola vez, pero mejor que te quedes en la noche, no te debes de mover por las próximas horas.-_**

- **_No quiero pasar la noche aquí- respondió Harry enojado, sentándose y echando a un lado las cobijas. -Quiero encontrar a McLaggen y matarlo-_**

- **_Me temo que te estás emocionando de mas- dijo Madame Pomfrey, queriéndolo regresar a la cama, mientras levantaba su varita amenazadoramente. -Estarás aquí hasta que yo te de alta Potter o llamare al director. _**Bueno por lo visto no será necesario –dijo ella viendo al anciano hombre entrar en la sala de la enfermería 

- Buenas noches Poppy, Sr. Weasley espero que se encuentre mejor 

- Si, Gracias profesor –dijo el pelirrojo 

- Poppy si no te molesta me gustaría tener unas palabras a solas con los jóvenes –dijo el – no tardare mucho 

- Bien, pero por favor que no se desvelen 

- Si no tardare. Por lo visto se está volviendo rutina vernos aquí –dijo el director- Harry debemos hablar 

- Lo siento profesor – dijo el ojiverde – no he conseguido lo que me solicito 

- Si no te preocupes, sé que me lo hubieras dicho si ya lo tenias, no es sobre eso sobre lo que quiero hablar, quiero que consideres- dijo el – y esto es fuera de lo que nos comento la Srita Granger, quiero que pienses seriamente en ver a tus padres mañana a medio día 

- Mañana? –dijo Harry – pero porque profesor? 

- Creemos que pronto podremos enviarlos a su tiempo –dijo el – y se que te arrepentirás si no hablas con ellos 

- Pero la Srita Pomfrey me permitirá salir así?

- Yo hablare con ella –dijo el director – bien entonces mañana a medio día vendré por ti 

- Si profesor

- Bien pasen buena noche – el director se dio media vuelta y entro al despacho de la enfermera, unos minutos después el salió y cerró la puerta de la enfermería dejando a los dos amigos hablando primero de quidditch para después dirigir su conversación hacia Malfoy y un par de elfos peleando por obedecer las órdenes. 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

- Lo siento Dora –dijo el mirando a su novia – se que te dije que saldríamos tu y yo pero Albus quiere que los lleve a Hogwarts

- Está bien –dijo ella – yo aprovechare para ir a ver a mamá, no te preocupes, además ya es hora debes irte, ellos están listos

- Si –dijo Lily saliendo del cuarto

- Bien, pues vámonos, debemos llegar antes de que Harry salga de la enfermería

- Porque esta otra vez allí? –pregunto Dora a su novio

- Fue agredido durante el partido de quidditch

- Qué? – dijeron las dos mujeres angustiadas

- No se preocupen está vivo y bien según lo que dice la nota

- Claro es un hueso duro de roer como su padre –dijo Cornamenta

- Bien nos veremos Dora –el la beso en los labios y salió rumbo a cabeza de puerco.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Toda la mañana del domingo había recibido visitas, Hermione, Ginny, Rose y James habían permanecido con el contándole todo lo acontecido después de que perdiera la conciencia durante el partido. James reía mientras le contaba como en la noche había recibido una lechuza urgente McLaggen y el paquete había estallado en sus manos gracias a un envió de los gemelos Weasley que al enterase de lo acontecido decidieron enviar su peor broma

- Si siguen con tanto escándalo les pediré que se retiren

- Disculpe Srita Pomfrey – dijo Hermione - Dime Harry porque estas vestido? –pregunto ella viendo que Ron aun continuaba con la bata medica

- Yo saldré a medio día –dijo mirando el reloj

- A donde? –pregunto Ginny

- Iré con el director - respondió el secamente

- Pues ya es la hora –dijo la pelirroja sonriéndole – Ten cuidado

- Si –dijo el

- Ginny –dijo un chico asomándose por la puerta

- Dean –dijo viéndolo sonreír

- Oye yo, podrás salir a hablar conmigo un momento

- Claro –dijo ella – Nos vemos, suerte Harry

Dumbledore entro a la enfermería al dar las doce, saludo a todos los alumnos que estaban allí y caminaron por los pasillos

- Profesor a que se deben estos viajes en el tiempo?

- No lo sé Harry, pero el de tus padres está por terminarse. Y dime te has enterado de otro viaje? –pregunto el anciano sin hacer acusación

- Bueno si –dijo el – pero no se mucho solo que vienen del futuro

- Lo estas tomando muy bien –dijo el anciano

- Y que puedo hacer? –dijo el – Digo mi vida es más rara de lo que quisiera Harry es importante que no busques mas allá de lo que sabemos

- Está bien, no hemos hablado mucho, de él, de los mortífagos, solo un poco sin importancia

- Bien, bien –dijo el director – Hemos llegado

- La sala de menestres? –pregunto el al ver el pasillo que tan bien conocía

- Así es, aquí es donde pasaras el tiempo que tu desees –dijo el sonriendo, Albus toco la puerta y Lupin le sonrió

- Hola Harry

- Profesor Lupin –dijo el sonriéndole

- Veo que tienes un feo golpe en la cabeza

- Ni esta tan mal –dijo sonriéndole el ojiverde

- Gracias Albus

- Bien entonces me retiro, tengo que ir a hablar con algunos alumnos –dijo el

La puerta se abrió, el nunca había visto ese lugar, era la sala de una casa, el fuego estaba encendido y olía a pastel de melaza recién cocido, como en navidad en casa de la Señora Weasley. Había unos sillones que parecían suaves y acogedores.

- Bienvenido Harry – dijo el Licántropo, Harry vio el largo pasillo detrás de él y no podía negar que una parte del quería salir corriendo de allí pero otra parte estaba ansioso de quedarse en esa sala. - Que lugar es este? – le pregunto

- Esta Harry –dijo una voz saliendo de una habitación continua – Es tu casa. – Harry reconoció a la persona que estaba parada en la cocina aunque la última vez que la vio el no tenia más de un año. Su cabello rojo caía sobre sus hombros y sus ojos verdes brillaban de felicidad. El quedo en silencio mirándola como embobado

- Si lo sé, es hermosa verdad? –Dijo un chico de su misma estatura parado detrás de él – Hola Harry –dijo James

- Papá? –dijo el

- Oíste eso! –dijo el brincando de felicidad –Sirius me llamo papá!

- Hola cachorro! –Dijo el ojigris sonriéndole – Bienvenido a casa. Lily camino hacia él y le acaricio el rostro

- Estas tan grande –dijo ella

- Mama! –dijo él. Al escuchar esa palabra Lily lo abrazo fuertemente y comenzó a llorar. Quería saber todo sobre el pero a la vez le daba temor saber que le había ocurrido para que su mirada fuera tan triste. Dumbledore le había dicho que sería difícil, pero se mantendría serena ante todo

- Quieres un poco de tarta de melaza? –dijo ella separándose de él – Espero que te guste

- Es mi favorito –dijo el

- Igual que el mío –dijo James – Vaya tenemos algo en común

- También juega quidditch –dijo Remus sentándose frente al fuego – Es buscador y le encanta ser lastimado –dijo el sonriéndole a Harry

- Es hora de ponernos al día. - dijo James

- Dime Harry no te duele? –pregunto Lily acariciándole la cabeza

- No la Srita Pomfrey es muy buena en lo que hace

- Si lo sabrán ellos –dijo la pelirroja mirando a los chicos que tenía delante

Harry sonrió por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía feliz, no podía creer todo lo que estaba pasando en su vida. Y a pesar de lo oscuro que todo parecía, habían aparecido un par de rayos de luz que le estaban alegrando la vida, y uno de ellos tenía que ver con cierta pelirroja que lo volvía loco. Harry miraba alrededor de la habitación y a los presentes que estaban en silencio

- Bueno esta es tu casa- dijo Lupin – así la recuerdo yo, tus padres aun no tienen planes de comprarla pero así era cuando naciste y quise que estuvieras en un lugar familiar para ti

- Gracias profesor

- Ven siéntate –dijo Lily sentándose en el sofá y colocando la tarta de melaza en la mesita de café – Harry por favor platícanos de ti

- Que es… lo que les gustaría saber –dijo el mirando a sus padres

- Bueno todo –dijo James – Empieza por el principio

- Es cierto –dijo Harry mirando a Lupin – En el mapa del merodeador hay algún lugar dentro de la escuela que no se vea

- Pues –dijo Lupin mirándolo sorprendido y después a los otros dos merodeadores – todas las áreas son visibles en Hogwarts solo al salir del castillo - Que me dices de la cámara de los secretos? –pregunto el Licántropo

- Bueno no he regresado allí después de segundo –dijo Harry – pero es imposible que alguien que no hable parsel haya entrado allí

- Wow, espera… -dijo Sirius – La cámara de los secretos? Parsel? De que están hablando?

- Pero –dijo James mirando a Lupin y después a su hijo y a Sirius que los miraba asombrados – Solo hay una habitación que no puede ser detectada

- Cuál es? – pregunto Harry

- La sala de menesteres, donde nos encontramos, como esta sala se transforma a los deseos de el mago que la busca no es posible ser detectada por el mapa

- Ahora –dijo Lily – dejemos esos temas para después, el tiempo es poco y quiero conocerte y saber todo de ti

- Bien –dijo el mirando los ojos de su madre que eran el vivo reflejo de los suyos – Pues tengo 16 años y…

- Dime es cierto que vives con mi hermana? –pregunto Lily

- Si con la tía Petunia, el tío Vernon y Duddley

- Pero porque? Porque no vives con Remus o alguien más, no es posible que te hayan dejado a merced de esos muggles –dijo James – digo la única vez que los vi fue tan horrible –dijo fingiendo un escalofrió

- No es tan malo cuando te acostumbras –dijo el – bueno si la verdad si –dijo sonriendo, pero hemos aprendido a convivir, de hecho podría decir que la casa es mía cuando ellos no están y cuando están también porque fingen que no existo

- Pero porque? –dijo Lily – no creo que Tunny sea así, es mi hermana!

- Pero a la familia no se escoge ve lo que me toco a mi –dijo Sirius

- Cuéntanos de cuando te llego tu carta –dijo Lily – que pensaste

- Bueno –dijo Harry – De hecho fue toda una sorpresa el enterarme que era un mago, mis tíos son demasiado afectos a la normalidad –dijo recordando – insisten en creer que la magia no existe, bueno ya conmigo ahora les es imposible, pero en mi niñez eso era improbable, cuando llego la carta lo que más me sorprendió fue su remitente, Señor Harry Potter, la alacena debajo de las Escaleras, Privet…

- Que has dicho! –dijo furioso James – Dormías debajo de las escaleras

- Cálmate amor –dijo Lily mirando angustiada a su hijo

- No se preocupen no fue tan malo, a partir de que llego la carta me dieron una habitación, bueno el tío Vernon quiso escapar pero no le fue posible, Hagrid nos encontró y me llevo con él al callejón Diagon

- Hagrid te llevo cómo? – pregunto Sirius – creí que no podía aparecerse

- En tu moto voladora

- Tengo una moto voladora! Genial –dijo el saltando de alegría – Vaya eso es fantástico y después que paso

- Bueno creo que una tarde no será suficiente para responder sus preguntas

- Pues continua –dijo Lily con los ojos brillantes de emoción – Harry le sonrió y continuo contando su propia historia.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

- Que quiere decir con que debieron borrar esos recuerdo de nuestra mente? –pregunto Ron al director

- Bueno –dijo el retrato del ex director – Saben cómo pueden interferir los viajes en el tiempo y más aun con la información que se puede recibir de otro tiempo se puede hacer cambios que no estaban previstos en su misma historia

- Pero si es nuestro tiempo aun no está escrito o sí? –pregunto Hermione – nosotros escribimos nuestra propia historia

- Así es, pero al tener contacto con algo de otro tiempo este se entreteje creando lazos que nos permiten tener contacto con el otro tiempo

- Como es posible? –pregunto Ginny

- Kreatcher –dijo Harry – Es porque Kreatcher viajo hacia el pasado verdad?

- Así es –dijo el director sonriéndole – Kreatcher creó ese vinculo entre tiempos, si él no hubiese viajado el tiempo pasado entre ellos y nosotros hubiera sido casi inexistente, de hecho no hubiera sido mayor a un día pero al él cruzar este límite ustedes están conscientes de este viaje

- Y como fue que viajaron

- Esa es una buena pregunta –dijo Albus

- La profesora Hottch nos dijo que los envió a la enfermería porque Rosie tenía fracturada la nariz

- Qué? –dijo Hermione – como sucedió eso?

- Una pelota de quidditch casi la golpeo de lleno

- Que! –dijo ella – como es posible! Ese niño le dije que cuidara a su hermana –dijo ella molesta

- Calma amor –dijo Ron – Ahora hay algo más importante que la nariz de tu hija que en estos momentos debe estar sana

- Pero en la enfermería que pudo pasar para que desaparecieran?

- Bueno – dijo McGonagall – ese día se encontraba allí el espejo de Oesed pues iba a ser enviado a otra casa de la que estaba

- El espejo de Oesed –dijo Harry recordando aquel viejo espejo

- Así es y creemos que ese fue el medio por el que viajo

- Pero eso no explica las fotografías –dijo Ginny cómo es posible que existan si ustedes nos borraron la memoria y me imagino que eliminaron cualquier rastro de ellos

- Así es –dijo Minerva – pero si es como dice Harry estas fotos eran las copias que Colin le enviaba a su padre, y es por esto que no se eliminaron

- Y podemos saber cuánto tiempo permanecerán allá? Cuando volverán?

- Eso Hermione –dijo Albus – es inexacto pues dependerá de cuanto tarde mi otro yo en encontrar la manera de enviarlos de regreso, puede ser un día para nosotros o más tiempo

- Pero debemos hacer algo, debemos regresar de alguna manera

- No podemos permitir ningún tipo de viaje en el tiempo –dijo Minerva- aun si pudiéramos pues mientras exista este cruce de líneas podríamos causar estragos tanto en este tiempo como en este

- Así que están solos –dijo Ginny

- Yo no diría eso –dijo Albus – Están ustedes con ellos, así que solos no se encuentran solo deben ser lo suficientemente prudentes para saber que decir y que callar para evitar desastres, por ahora su único medio de comunicación es Kreatcher

- Gracias Director –dijo Harry poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la salida

- A dónde vas amor? –dijo Ginny

- Iré a dejar a Lily y a Al a casa de su Tía Anna –dijo el – necesito estar solo y pensar – cerró la puerta y salió de allí dejando a todos en silencio

- Profesor Dumbledore –dijo la pelirroja – Cree que hice mal al ocultarle a Harry lo de la marca tenebrosa

- Como te lo dije aquella ocasión, esa decisión solo la puedes tomar tu y afrontar sus consecuencias

- Pero porque lo hiciste? –dijo Ron

- Yo –dijo su hermana pequeña en un susurro – Harry había dejado de tener pesadillas en ese tiempo, creo que su entrenamiento y el trabajo en el ministerio era muy difícil para él, pero nunca me decía nada, para el todo estaba bien, pero cuando me abrazaba parecía que se quería aferrar a mí como si de un momento a otro me fuera a perder. Era tan duro para mi, esa fue una de las razones por las que deje el quidditch –dijo mirando a su mejor amiga- aun antes de que me propusiera matrimonio yo había considerado dejar de jugar para estar a su lado, de hecho hasta considere convertirme en aurora por estar con él, pero poco a poco las pesadillas pasaron y sus ojos comenzaron a tener paz. Cuando secuestraron a James y ustedes lo encontraron –dijo ella – y vi lo que le habían hecho, era un bebe, no tenia más que un año y su piel había sido mutilada de esa manera buscamos por todos los medios eliminarla, no quería que cuando Harry volviera encontrara eso en la piel de su hijo, lo sentía como una burla hacia su lucha, su perdida, su dolor, como que le decían "ves todo tu sacrificio y no has podido salvar ni a tu propio hijo de su destino" fue por eso que se lo oculte

- Pero porque se lo has dicho ahora

- Yo –dijo ella – siento que James tiene problemas allá donde esta, cree que sea por esa marca, que pueda ser usada por Voldemort en ese tiempo que aun vive y tiene tanto poder?

- Vaya –dijo Minerva – No lo había pensado –dijo sacando un libro de la estantería - la marca tenebrosa es una magia oscura y muy poderosa, que solo creí que controlaba Voldemort pero si le dejo ese conocimiento a alguien más debemos saber quien fue y porque

- Debes considerar –dijo Albus – el corazón de tu hijo, al final son nuestras propias decisiones lo que marca nuestro camino, cuando sea el momento el elegirá lo que sea mejor para él, y si lo conoces sabes que decidirá verdad? –dijo el director sonriéndole amablemente

- Si – dijo ella

- Bien, entonces estaremos en contacto si sucede algo – dijo Minerva dado por terminada la reunión

- Estas bien? –dijo Hermione mirando a Ginny que bajaba las escaleras en silencio

- Si, siento lo de Rosie

- Está bien –dijo la castaña – ya tendré una conversación con esa niña cuando regresen –dijo en tono de regaño – Vamos recojamos a Hugo ya que estamos aquí –dijo ella – nos acompañas

- No –dijo ella – iré a acompañar a Harry –dijo ella yéndose al lado contrario que ellos. – Dile a Lily y a Al que nosotros los llevaremos

- Bien –dijo Hermione tomando la mano de su esposo mientras su cuñada se perdía de vista al doblar el pasillo

Ginny subió un par de escaleras y corrió un poco hasta llegar a la torre de astronomía, subió lentamente las escaleras y vio a su esposo recargado en sus codos mirando el horizonte. Se acerco y se paro junto a él recargando su cabeza en su hombro

- Creí que no vendrías

- Te dije que estaría contigo en las buenas y en las malas no? –dijo la pelirroja sin moverse – Siento haberte ocultado lo de James

- Está bien – dijo el – solo te pido que no lo vuelvas a hacer por favor, debes comprender que ustedes son lo más importante para mí y el simple hecho de pensar en perderlos yo…

- Harry – dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos y sonriendo – te amo! – el la miro y poco a poco se unieron en un beso suave y dulce que decía más que todas las palabras en ese momento.

Fin capitulo 12

**Que les ha parecido? bueno espero sus comentarios, gracias por su paciencia y por leer el fic. Nos vemos muy pronto por aqui (espero) jajaja pero no se preocupen la historia seguira adelante hasta llegar al final y para eso aun falta un buen, nos estamos leyendo no olviden los reviews. **

**Los quiero byes... IRES **

* * *

**Un adelantito para ustedes...**

Ginny estaba sentada en el jardín mirando el bosque prohibido a su lado estaba Dean sentado mirándola, ella podía sentir su mirada en su nuca, suspiro y volteo a verlo

- Dean que sucede?

- Ginny necesitamos hablar, quiero que sepas que te he extrañado

- Dean yo…

- Sé que no me he portado bien, pero rayos Ginny eres muy linda y la verdad muero de celos al verte con Harry, digo es un buen chico me cae bien, pero eres mi novia

- Bueno tu y yo…

- Por favor, -dijo el podemos intentarlo nuevamente

- Dean porque haces esto –dijo ella

- Seamos amigos si? –pregunto el esperanzado

- Está bien –dijo suspirando

- Genial –Dean le sonrió

- Hey Dean, Ginny excelente partido lástima que perdieran –dijo un estudiante de Ravenclaw que pasaba por allí

- Si es cierto

- Qué pena lo de Potter –dijo el – espero que este bien, aunque fue fenomenal la manera en que cayó tome un par de fotos y se ven espectaculares

- Genial –dijo Dean – Si la verdad Cormac se paso pero hay que aceptar que fue un buen golpe – Ginny lo miraba enojado

- Bueno nos vemos luego te pasare las fotos después, nos vemos Ginny

- Que fue eso? –dijo Ginny mirándolo

- Qué? –dijo Dean

- Porque te estás burlando de Harry no fue gracioso

- Si lo sé –dijo el – pero bueno el nos estaba apoyando

- Claro y tu burlando de Harry verdad –dijo poniéndose de pie

- Oye Ginny no te pongas así

- No Dean, si es tu amigo no debes hablar así de él, debiste haberlo defendido de las burlas, pero no verdad, así quedan mejor ustedes que actuaron igual que Cormac

- Oye yo te ayude a evitar que no cayera

Si pues gracias –dijo levantándose y dándose la vuelta. El chico se quedo mirándola irse. Ginny casi corrió hacia el castillo, en verdad se preguntaba que le había gustado de él? Quería ir a hablar con Harry y solucionar las cosas, poder saber cuando llegaría el momento en que el se enamoraría de ella pero no sabia cuando eso sucedería. Entro al frio corredor y se detuvo frente a la enfermería, dentro estaba su mejor amiga en compañía de su hermano y su hijo y sobrina, pero no tenia deseos de estar allí, subió las escaleras para ir a su dormitorio allí nadie la molestaría.


	13. Interludio

**Bueno a todos los que han estado al pendiente de mi fic, les tengo una sorpresa! un capitulo extra! jajaja bueno es otro interludio, pero aqui esta, la verdad no habia pensado poner mucha conversacion entre Harry y sus padres y eso me parecio cruel, pues ya mero se van jaja y pues decidi escribir este capi con la conversacion ocurrida en la sala de menesteres, aunque en el siguiente capi habra un poco mas. **

**Gracias por leer y sus comentarios que en verdad son de gran animo para mi! Estamos en contacto, besos **

**IRES **

**Capitulo 12 1/2 **

**Interludio**

Interludio

- Y entonces estábamos en la primera clase de vuelo cuando Draco tomo la recordadora de Neville y yo tome la escoba aun escuchando las quejas de Hermione de que me expulsarían y salí volando tras el, fue una sensación maravillosa

- De tal palo tal astilla – dijo Sirius

- Draco lanzo la bola y yo vole a toda velocidad me detuve antes de estrellarme pero la alcance en ese momento la profesora McGonagall me llamo y me presento a Wood, el era el capitán del equipo de quidditch y me hizo parte del equipo

- Que? En primer año? Pero eso no ha sucedido en…

- Un siglo – dijo Sirius – Como es posible?

- Bueno tiene tu sangre –dijo Lupin – y la de tu padre

- Si ambos fueron grandes jugadores de quidditch –dijo Lily

- Hey yo aun sigo jugando, recuerdas soy el capitán –dijo James

- Cuando Harry entro en el colegio –dijo Lupin – Dumbledore sabia que Voldemort o lo que quedaba de el iria a buscarlo y desafortunadamente ese año Nicolas Flamel le pidió que guardara la piedra filosofal

- Pero crei que no existían ya piedras filosofales

- Pues era la única en su existencia y Harry supo de ella en su primer encuentro con la magia

- Vaya lo único que falta que me digas es que has tenido encuentros con dragones, trolles y hombres lobo–dijo Sirius

- Bueno –dijo el ojiverde sonriéndose

- Que! –dijo Lily asustada –Es cierto eso? Como es posible si eres solo un niño

- Bueno todo fue por separado –dijo el - cada año ha sido una cosa, no creas que me he gastado toda la diversión solo en primer año –dijo Harry riendo ante la mirada de su madre

- Como puedes decir eso –dijo Lily

- Mamá no te preocupes tengo una madre positiza que se perocupa lo suficiente, aunque la verdad desearía que fueras tu

- Oh amor –dijo ella abrazandolo

- Pero Trolls? –dijo Sirius

- Bueno solo fue uno, lo dejaron entrar al castillo en mi primer año en la noche de Halloween, todos fuimos enviados a la sala común pero Hermione y Ron habían tenido una diferencia y ella estaba llorando en el baño

- La hizo llorar? –dijo James – Vaya y yo crei que se gustaban

- Bueno apenas nos conocimos –dijo Harry – Y pues cuando entramos al baño allí estaba el trol, fue algo inesperado pues por poco la mata y yo me agarre del garrote

- Harry Potter –dijo Lily – Como hiciste algo tan tonto?

- Tonto! –dijo Sirius – Es un héroe salvo a la niña

- Pero eso no le quita lo tonto – dijo Lily – Y si tu hubieras salido herido

- Pero no fue asi –dijo James – O si?

- No claro de que no, solo mi varita termino llena de moco de troll

- Jajajajaja – comenzó a reir Sirius - Y los dragones? –pregunto

- Bueno eso sucedió en cuarto

- Remus tu supiste todo eso? –dijo Lily

- Claro –dijo el castaño – Aunque ustdes no lo crean le segui la pista a su hijo

- Es cierto eso? –pregunto Harry

- Si, no fue fácil, Albus evito por todos los medios que los magos te encontraran, pero poco a poco comencé a escuchar a algunos brujos que decían que te habían visto en un centro comercial, o en una plaza, y otro en un cruce de una calle, y un dia te vi –dijo Lupin – Estabas en compañía de tu tía y tu primo no creo que tuvieras mas de seis años, pero al verte vi a tu padre, desde ese dia cuando podía te veía

- Esto es –dijo Harry – Porque nunca te acercaste a mi?

- Bueno –dijo el – Albus me lo pidió, por tu seguridad, los mortífagos también creían que Voldemort seguía con vida y pues debíamos mantenerte a salvo

- Pero porque cuando entro no te acercaste y le hablase de ti y de mi –dijo Sirius

- Yo –dijo Lupin apenado – en ese tiempo no sabia que tu no eras culpable

- Ah –dijo Sirius – Bueno no importa

- Y pues ese año –dijo Harry intentando cambiar la conversación – Ron, Hermione y yo descubrimos que Quirrell el maestro de DCAO era el que trabajaba para Voldemort de hecho Voldemort estaba con el

- Que? –dijo James – Como?

- Bueno el no era el, solo poseía a Quirrell y se alimentaba de sangre de unicornios

- Eso es horrible –dijo Lily – Ademas dicen que aquel que bebe su sangre queda maldito

- Media vida – termino Harry – asi es, pero pienso que prefería eso a vivir como un parasito

- Y que paso? – pregunto Sirius – Parece una de esas telenovedades que veias en la tevelision –dijo a Lily

- Telenovela –dijo Lily – claro que no parece eso, además es la vida de mi hijo

- Bueno –dijo Harry mirando a Lupin – Tu que dices?

- Viendolo hasta ahora si podría decirse que escribiríamos una excelente novela

- No deben jugar con eso –dijo Lily ofendida

- Bueno y que paso con ese Quirrell? –pregunto James

- Pues tuvimos que sortear con todas las protecciones que pusieron los maestros, veamos fue a fluffy

- Fluffy?

- Si es un perro de tres cabezas de Hagrid

- Que! Y tenían eso en la escuela? Como se les ocurre?

- Tambien –dijo Harry sonriendo – la profesora Sprout coloco lazo del diablo, el profesor Flitwick coloco unas llaves encantadas, Mcgonagall un tablero de ajedrez gigante y Quirrell un troll, pero… -dijo al ver la mirada de su madre – el mismo lo noqueo, Snape coloco unas pócimas y al final me encontré frente a Quirrell y por supuesto a Voldemort

- Oye Cachorro –dijo Sirius – Que tal es Quejicus como profesor?

- Bueno –dijo removiendo su cabello – es bueno… -dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos

- No mientas –dijo James – te mueves el cabello como yo cuando estoy mintiendo o nervioso

- Bueno no es mi favorito, pero es bueno –dijo el

- Y que paso con Voldemort? – pregunto Lily que esperaba escuchar lo que su hijo diría

- Bueno Quirrell y pues Voldemort no pudieron tocarme, el estaba muy débil y tu, ustedes –dijo mirando a su madre – me protegieron, gracias a su sacrificio el dia que él nos ataco el no puede tocarme, bueno no podía hasta el año pasado

- Pero Harry –dijo Lily – entonces el volvió?

- Asi es –dijo en cuarto año, después de asesinar a un compañero de clase y –se levanto la manga y les mostro la cicatriz hecha en su brazo – haber tomado de mi sangre el volvió

- Pero ya vera ese –dijo James apretando su varita

- Esta bien –dijo el – estoy dispuesto a luchar contra el

- Pero Harry –dijo Sirius – porque luchas?

- **_Porque_** –dijo el sonriéndole – **_tengo algo por que vivir_**, y porque luchar

- Esto es injusto –dijo James cruzándose de brazos

- A que te refieres amor?

- Como que a que? Es injusto el en su primer año, PRIMER AÑO! No segundo o sexto, primero lucho contra un perro de tres cabezas, un troll, un juego de ajedrez gigante y no se que tanto mas fue jugador de quidditch y nosotros solo… solo tuvimos diversión una vez al mes con un lobo

- Hey –dijo Remus

- Que es cierto era lo único que nos daba diversión no es asi? –pregunto a Canuto

- Tiene razón, era lo mas divertido y molestar a Quejicus

- Y tu mama cuando te diste cuenta de que ellos eran metamorfagos?

- Bueno, no fue fácil –dijo la pelirroja – a pesar de todo son unos chicos muy listos y además contaban con ayuda extra

- La capa? –dijo el ojiverde

- Asi es, lograban escapar, al principio bueno desde que nos conocimos James y yo tuvimos química –dijo sabiendo que se arrepentiría de sus palabras

- Te lo dije –dijo James extenidendo una mano hacia Sirius que le entrego un galeón – Gracias amor, sabes que tengo mas de cuatro años esperando ganar esta apuesta debería cobrarte intereses

- "Deberia cobrarte intereses" – le imito un Canuto enojado – muy gracioso di que te lo pago

- Y pues en realidad el era muy lindo, cuando no estaba ideando una broma, pero Severus y yo eramos muy buenos amigos

- En verdad? –pregunto Harry sorprendido

- Asi es –dijo su padre – no se que le veía a ese graciento

- Oye –dijo Lily – sabes que no me gusta que hables mal de Severus

- Lo siento amor

- Pero el te llamo… -dijo Harry

- Vaya lo sabes

- Sí, me entere por casualidad

- Bueno después de eso nuestra amistad cambio, y después de ese momento comencé a hacerme parte de ellos, aunque debo decir que a veces son irritantes, bueno con excepción de ti Remus –dijo mirando al castaño – poco a poco comencé a darme cuenta de sus actividades y aunque no lo creas ellos son personas de habitos

- Claro de que no –dijo James

- Cornamenta tiene razón –dijo Sirius – nosotros no tenemos habitos

- Bueno –dijo Remus – ella tiene razón, cada semana planeábamos algo y lo efectuábamos el fin de semana, cada dia de luna llena adelantábamos deberes para que pudieran estar conmigo e íbamos a…

- Los partidos de quidditch –dijo James – es cierto Sirius somos tan ordinarios

- Yo no diría eso –dijo Lily – pero basta de hablar de nosotros, platícame que otras cosas has pasado, alguna chica que te guste? O algún baile?

- Bueno –dijo Harry – hay una chica en el colegio se llama Cho Chang

- Acaso es china? Digo con ese nombre –dijo Sirius

- Canuto cállate si –dijo James – esto es interesante, pero solo una chica? Como es posible?

- Bueno –dijo Harry

- Amor Harry no es un rompe corazón como tú, pues que piensas que heredaría eso de ti, no, qué bueno que no es así

- Y pues me gustaba pero bueno, la verdad hasta que estuvimos en cuarto año me anime a invitarla a ir conmigo al baile

- Hasta cuarto! –dijo James fingiendo desmayo – pero como es eso posible

- Y que te dijo

- Que ya tenia pareja, bueno, asi que invite a Parvati Patil pero bueno creo que no se divirtió en la fiesta

- Pero Remus que no le instruiste tu sabiduría merodeadora cuando fuiste maestro eso fue en tercero verdad? –dijo James

- Si pero ese año tuvimos muchas dificultades y lo principal para mi era instruir en DCAO a Harry

- Que le enseñaste

- A hacer su patronus

- Como? En cuarto año aprendiste a hacer un patronus

- Y debo decir que es el mago mas joven que hace un patronus corpóreo a esa edad

- Pero Harry porque? – pregunto Lily

- Ese año fue cuando me atacaron los dementores

- Si lo habías dicho –dijo Sirius – y que forma toma?

- Bueno es –dijo Harry – porque no se los muestro –dijo sacando su varita y pronunciando el encantamiento, de la punta de su varita surgió un as de luz blanca que tomo forma de un magnifico ciervo

- Es… - dijo James asombrado

- Cornamenta eres tu! –dijo Sirius – pero como es posible? – pregunto el ojigris

- Bueno – dijo Lupin – Pienso que el recuerdo que Harry guardo de cuando vio a su padre en su forma animaga lo llevo a crear su patronus con su forma

- Cuando sucedió eso? –pregunto Lily

- Bueno Harry no tendría mas de 10 meses –dijo Lupin – le estaban comenzando a salir los dientes y estaba muy necio y tu no querías darle ningún tipo de pócima, asi que para calmarlo James se transformo y en ese instante el dejo de llorar, todos estábamos allí era el cumpleaños de Sirius y fue un momento genial -Harry desapareció el patronus y miro a sus padres

- Y entonces en tercero tuviste tu pelea con los dementores

- Así es, además de que hice mi primer viaje en el tiempo con un giratiempos

- Usaste un giratiempos?

- Si, Hermione lo usaba para tomar clases extras y bueno lo usamos para salvar a Sirius

- A mí? porque? –dijo el mirándolos preocupado – acaso paso algo aparte de que estuve encerrado en Azkaban doce años? – Harry miro los ojos de su padrino y pudo ver un dejo de tristeza, que el claramente recordaba en los ojos de su padrino fallecido

- Escapaste –dijo Remus – y buscaste a Harry te lo dije no?

- Si pero

- Bueno –dijo el – tu eras la causa de los dementores en Hogwarts, el ministerio creía que me buscarías asi que los envio para "resguardar la seguridad" mas fue un desastre, al final la única manera en que conseguiste que te siguiéramos fue que mordiste en una pierna a Ron

- Lo mordí

- Asi es, y lo llevaste arrastrando a través del pasadizo y bueno allí te encontramos Hermione y yo, tu apuntabas a Ron con la varita cuando apareció el profesor Lupin que te apunto a ti

- Que? No puedo creerlo Lunatico –dijo en tono dramático Sirius – y que paso?

- Bueno lo que Sirius quería era que Peter Pettigrew dejara su forma animaga

- Peter estaba allí? Pregunto James

- Si – respondió Lupin – el era la mascota de Ron, una rata, y pues se transformo y al final huyo y no pudimos culparlo de todo

- Como fue que huyo?

- Pues –dijo Lupin – esa noche había luna llena

- No! –dijo Lily

- Pero Dora dijo que tomabas una poción mata-lobos

- Si, pero esa noche no la tome –dijo el – Esa noche Harry me conoció como el lobo que soy

- Gracias a Sirius –dijo Harry – Pudimos salir con vida, el se transformo en Canuto y ataco a Lupin y lo alejo de nosotros, pero Peter escapo

- Despues Sirius y yo fuimos atacados por cientos de dementores, pero cuando mi tiempo se cruzo con el tiempo de mi yo futuro apareció a Cornamenta y logro dispersarlos, desgraciadamente Sirius fue apresado y recibiría el beso del dementor

- Que no! – grito James

- No ocurrió asi, Harry y Hermione por eso habían viajado, ellos lo rescataron y lo ayudaron a sobrevivir, Sirius escapo viajando en un hipogrifo –dijo Lupin

- Y entonces en cuarto tu único problema fue el que Cho no aceptara tu invitación al baile? – pregunto Sirius

- Bueno –dijo Harry soriendole – podría decir que asi fue, pero creo quefue mas estresante para mi el ser elegido para el torneo de los tres magos

- Que! – dijo Lily – pero ese torneo fue cancelado en 1972 por ser extremadamente peligroso

- Asi es –dijo Lupin – pero fue reinstituido por el ministerio de magia y la sede fue Hogwarts

- Pero como es posible? –dijo Lily – que tu resultaras ser elegido de tantos estudiantes

- Bueno acaso es necesario preguntar? – dijo James – Es obvio

- De hecho no – contesto Harry – el profesor Dumbledore decidió que solo alumnos mayores de edad pudieran intentar ser elegidos, coloco una línea de edad alrededor del caliz, pero mi nombre termino en el caliz y por desgracia era imposible que no jugara

- Pero que sucedió? Cuales fueron las pruebas –dijo Sirius

- Pues tuvimos que luchar contra un dragon, me toco un Colacuerno Hungaro

- Pero ese es el dragon mas peligroso que existe –dijo James mirándolo asombrado

- Hubieras visto su prueba –dijo Lupin – fue estupenda y logro salir airoso

- Que otras pruebas tuviste? –dijo Sirius

- Bueno también tuve que rescatar a Ron de la gente del agua, casi mori ahogado pero al final lo recate y también a la hermana de otra concursante que no pudo terminar

- Wow! Eres un héroe –dijo Canuto – y la ultima

- Bueno fue la peor –dijo Harry

- Pero que un dragon –dijo Lily cruzando los brazos no lo creo

- Bueno –dijo el – era un laberinto y al final encontraríamos la copa, Cedric el otro chico de Hogwarts y yo llegamos juntos y la tocamos los dos a la vez, pero la copa era un traslador

- Que? –dijo Sirus – imposible, como lo hicieron con la presencia de Dumbledor allí

- El también es humano –dijo Lupin

- Y terminamos en un cementerio, allí estaban los mortífagos y Peter y también se encontraba Voldemort, no eran mas que una masa sin forma –dijo Harry – ese día vi morir a Cedric y me utilizaron para darle poder a nuevamente a Voldemort, ese dia el resurgió

- Imposible, pero como lograste volver de allí?

- Fue muy difícil –dijo Harry recordando como si hubiera ocurrido horas antes – yo lo enfrente y nuestras varitas realizaron el Prior Incantato

- Harry –dijo James – Entonces tu varita y la de el tienen el mismo nucleo? –pregunto su padre

- Asi es, pluma de cola de fénix –dijo Harry – Pluma de Fawkes -Y entonces fue cuando los vi –dijo el – ustedes fueron de los últimos en morir por la varita de Voldemort, de su varita surgió Cedric, un viejo muggle y ustedes, gracias a su ayuda pude escapar y logre llevar conmigo el cuerpo de Cedric, creo que fue terrible para su padre el verlo allí sin vida, era tan joven y un gran amigo

- Harry –dijo Lily abrazandolo – amor has tenido que vivir todo esto

- Y es poco –dijo Lupin – como el mismo dijo, seria imposible explicarlo todo en una tarde

- Que esta por teminar –dijo Sirius – ya vieron que han pasado cinco horas

- Que? –dijo James – como lo sabes

- Mi reloj lo dice, además estoy muriendo de hambre – dijo el oji gris

- Porque no cenamos y continuamos hablando después –dijo Lily

- Me parece bien –dijo Harry – necesitas ayuda? –pregunto al ver a su madre ir a la cocina

- Tu descansa, estas herido y lo que menos quiero es que vuelvas al a enfermería, asi que porque no juegas un poco de ajedrez mágico contra tu padre

- Jaja no me venceras –dijo James sonriéndole a su hijo

- El tiene razón

- No me has visto jugar, me ha enseñado el mejor jugador de ajedrez de Hogwarts en muchos años, asi que preparate para perder

Los tres chicos sonrieron ante el inminente juego, y los tres levantaron la cabeza al escuchar la voz de Lily salir de la cocina en una suave canción mientras ellos jugaban

- Esta feliz –dijo James –suele cantar cuando esta feliz

- Me da gusto eso –dijo Harry – yo también me siento muy bien

- Pues prepara tu medicina porque te sentirás mal –dijo Sirius riendo mientras comenzaba el juego que los cuatro chicos disfrutaban pero que solo podía tener un ganador fuera rojo o blanco.

* * *

**Bueno que tal? no se me intento imaginar a Harry y saber como actuaria ante sus padres, pero creo que por el amor tan grande de el para con ellos es por eso que tiene la paz y la confianza de hablar, ademas de que la presencia de Lupin es de ayuda y consuelo para el. Asi que bueno espero sus noticias! **

**Los quiero IRES **


	14. ¿Que debo hacer?

**Discleimer... Todo el mundo magico y muggle le pertenece a JK y sus personajes tambien **

**Bueno pues aqui esta el capitulo trece! y la verdad ha sido una odisea tenerlo listo, haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! quiero gritar pero al fin lo termine de hecho lo termine desde antier pero perdi mi usb y todo como lo tenia grabado por partes en mi mail jajaja tuve que revisarlo y terminarlo, pero creo que ya esta listo y perfecto, solo creo que con uno y que otro error otrografico pero todo esta bien. Bueno basta de excusas! Gracias por su espera! y por todos sus reviews y por agregarme. **

**He estado haciendome lios pues creo que todo lo que esta pasando en el libro mientras escribo mi fic es demasiado importante, bueno casi todo, y he querido que todo encaje, asi que espero que este capi cubra sus espectativas. Y bueno ya los dejo leer **

**CAPITULO 13 **

**¿QUE DEBO HACER? **

Hermione estaba sentada en la enfermeria en compañía de James, Lily y Ron, los tres guardaron silencio al ver salir a Harry en compañia del director

- Bueno nosotros -dijo James poniendose de pie - Debemos ir a hablar con el director, vayamos a esperarlo en su oficina

- si -dijo Rosie mirando a sus padres - Nos vemos al rato -dijo saliendo detras de su primo

Hermione apreto los labios y con sus manos acomodo los pliegues de su falda mientras continuaba en silencio.

- Ron -dijo ella rompiendo el silencio - yo...

- Siento haberme comportado como un tonto -dijo el pelisrojo - yo no crei que te molestaria el verme con Lavander - ella levanto la mirada y lo miro sorprendida

- Crei que no te habias dado cuenta de lo que sentía...

- bueno no lo hice -dijo el - Yo... bueno Rosie me dijo que le molestaba y llegue a la conclusion de que si a ella le molestaba a ti tambien - el chico guardo silencio un segundo pero al ver que la chica no decia nada siguio hablando - Y pues bueno yo la verdad intente terminar con Lavander pero no encuentro como hacerlo y pues tu tampoco cedias, digo por mas que intentaba hablarte tu me ignorabas

- Pero porque no dijiste nada

- Que podia decirte ¡hey Hermione me di cuenta que eras una mujer y mas aun eres la que me gusta! - dijo levantandose y despues dejandose caer en la cama, las palabras hicieron que tanto el como ella estuvieran mas que sonrojados

- Harry me dijo, que yo debia aceptar que me gustas y por eso me molesto contigo, porque el tiene razón - Los ojos de Ron se abrieron como platos abrio la boca y volvio a cerrarla - Y tiene razon debia aceptarlo, yo cuando supe que habias sido envenenado crei que...

- Bueno estoy bien -dijo el

- Si gracias a Harry

- Entonces es cierto que te gusto?

- Acaso tengo que repetirlo? - pregunto la castaña

- Bueno, es muy bueno oirlo -dijo el sonriendole

- Pero hay algo que me intriga, tu dijiste que sacaste por conclusion que me gustabas porque a Rosie le molestaba porque dijiste eso?

- Bueno -dijo el mirando a la puerta como intentando llamar a alguien con su mente - Yo...

- Tu sabes de Rose y James?

- Que se? - pregunto el pelisrojo

- Pues sabes que ella es... bueno -dijo ella

- Que? tu hija? -pregunto Ron - Si lo se desde hace tiempo

- Lo sabias? y porque no me lo habias dicho! -dijo ella golpeándolo en un brazo - Sabes lo que pase!

- Yo no

- Primero te veo con esa Lavander -dijo Hermione - y luego te veo tonteando con Rosie y yendo y viniendo como si fuesen uña y mugre crei que... no sabía que pensar

- Pues no podia decírtelo -dijo Ron - Rosie me lo pidió ademas yo me di cuenta por mi mismo -dijo el cruzándose de brazos

- tu? -dijo ella incrédula - Pero si eres el ultimo en darse cuenta de esas cosas

- Bueno esta vez no -dijo Ron en tono de ofendido

- Y que sabes de James? -dijo Hermione - James no quiso hablarnos de sus padres tu los conoces? sabes quienes son?

- Bueno no -dijo el guardando silencio un momento, claro que sabía quien era, pero no sabía cual era la razón porque no había dicho quien era en ese momento, y si así lo quería respetaría su silencio - creo que lo descubriremos despues

- Y dime crees que a Ginny le guste James

- Creo que le encanta - dijo Ron sonriendo - nunca la había visto tan feliz a menos que fuera sobre una escoba

- Pero el viene del futuro

- Creo que ella lo sabe y por eso quiere pasar el mayor tiempo posible a su lado y no la culpo - ella lo miro extrañada, como se ponía tan celoso de los demás novios de Ginny pero con el parecía tomarlo demasiado bien, eso era en verdad extraño

- Y bueno -dijo Hermione - Entonces tu y Lavander?

- Creo que intentare terminar con ella... - los dos se miraron y desviaron sus vistas a otra dirección

- Y bueno lo habias pensado? -pregunto Hermione

- que?

- con quien te ibas a casar? como serian tus hijos?

- La verdad nunca -dijo el pelisrojo - pero me da gusto saber que me casare con alguien tan especial y que me gusta

- Eso es cierto? - pregunto coloradisima Hermione

- Si -dijo el

- Y porque estas con Lavander?

- Por... bueno no lo se, creo que por tonto, es cierto -dijo el - que te besaste con Vicky?

- Yo... quien te lo dijo! -dijo asombrada la castaña

- Bueno, es que me entere por alli

- Pero yo no lo bese, bueno si, pero el fue el que me beso a mi, pero entre el y yo no hay nada

- y porque pasaste la navidad en su casa?

- No fui a Bulgaria -dijo ella levantando la voz - Estuve en Paris

- Pero porque tu carta decia que estabas en Bulgaria

- Queria... queria darte celos -dijo ella sonrojada - en realidad ese era el plan pero al final le escribi a Viktor y le dije que no iria y pues nos fuimos a París

- Y yo que crei que...

- Pues no -dijo ella cruzandose de brazos

- Genial -dijo Ron

- Es hora de descansar Señor Weasley -dijo la Srita Pomfrey interrumpiendolos - Srita. Granger le pido que se retire

- Si esta bien, nos veremos mañana

- Muy bien -dijo el sonriendole - descansa. La castaña sonrio y se dio la vuelta sintiendo como sus pies casi ni tocaban el piso de la felicidad que sentía

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Los dos chicos se detuvieron ante la gargola, detras de ellos escucharon el suave tarareo de una melodia infantil, los dos se dieron la vuelta y se toparon con los ojos azules del actual director

- Buenas tardes - Señor Potter, Srita Weasley - gracias por venir, porque no pasan a mi oficina, ¡Varita de regaliz! - y la gargola comenzo a moverse, el director paso primero y despues los dos chicos le siguieron en silencio.

- bien -dijo el director cuando ellos se sentaron frente a el - estoy enterado de que algunos de mis alumnos tienen conocimiento de el tiempo del que ustedes proceden

- bueno si -dijo Rosie

- Bien, ahora -dijo el - no es el momento de luchar con trivialidades, es importante que busquemos la manera de volverlos a su tiempo antes de que termine el año escolar

- profesor Dumbledore - dijo el chico mirando al director

- se que lo que me quiere decir es de suma importancia con respecto a nuestro tiempo -dijo mirando a James - pero aunque me gustaria estar enterado, creo que perferire que las ruedas del destino sigan su curso como hasta ahora, dejemoslo para otro momento

- Si profesor

- recuerdan que estaban haciendo cuando viajaron a este tiempo

- estábamos peleando -dijo James

- claro de que no! -dijo Rosie

- por supuesto, ademas siempre peleamos

- eso es una mentira

- no es cierto, miranos ahora y hace un rato

- bueno eso no es verdad, solo tenemos diferencias de opinion -dijo Rose cruzandose de brazos

- bien es lo mismo - dijo James -estabamos entrenando en el campo de quidditch y golpee una pelota con demasiada fuerza y fue a estrellarse en la nariz de mi prima -dijo el

- lo hiciste a proposito

- para que el tio Ron venga y me saque las tripas? por supuesto que no

- continua -dijo Dumbledore mirando a los dos chicos

- y mientras llegabamos a la enfermeria le hice un hechizo y repare su nariz

- pero te acuerdas James -dijo Rosie - vimos ese extraño espejo

- ah si el espejo de Oesed, vi a mi padre y a mis abuelos reflejados en el

- te dije que era imposible -dijo Rosie - tus abuelos están muertos como los ibas a ver? - El director se removio en su asiento y cruzo sus manos encima de la mesa

- Hace años tuve un alumno que al igual que ustedes se encontró con ese espejo tan particular, el en ese espejo veia a su familia, la cual el nunca conoció

- entonces -dijo rosie - ese espejo nos muestra lo que deseamos

- si y no -dijo el - como le dije a ese chico, ese espejo nos muestra los deseos mas desperados de nuestro corazon

- pero James, bueno creo que si mis abuelos hubieran muerto tambien los extrañaria, pero porque veias a tu padre si el esta vivo, porque se reflejaban estas personas en el espejo profesor?

- bueno -dijo dirigiendo la mirada a James - muchas veces los deseos mas profundos del corazon a veces no los conocemos

- pero tu padre es genial...

- eso crees tu -dijo el - digo todo el mundo ama a mi padre el salvador del mundo, pero a veces quisiera un padre normal como el tio Ron o el tío Bill

- pero el tio Harry es muy bueno

- Y bueno -dijo el director cambiando el rumbo de la conversación - que sucedio con el espejo

- yo quise ver el reflejo que Jamie me dijo y en ese momento escuchamos un ruido en la puerta de la enfermeria y perdimos el equilibro, crei que chocaríamos contra el espejo pero de pronto caimos en el pasillo de la biblioteca

- asi que atravesaron el espejo? -dijo con las gafas brillantes

- si -dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

- interesante, habia escuchado que eso era posible pero nunca lo comprobe -dijo el director - bien ahora tengo que investigar la manera de que vuelvan a su tiempo, pero antes - dijo el profesor mirando al chico - James porfavor quedate un momento, Srita Weasley puede volver a su casa común

- Si profesor - la chica se levanto y salio de la oficina sin antes mirar a su primo

El director miro a James y le sonrio

- debo decirle que usted es muy parecido a su madre

- gracias lo se, mi hermano Al es el reflejo de mi padre cuando estaba estudiando

- por lo que usted ha comentado he llegado a la conclusion de que su padre aun en el futuro no ha dejado de cargar la fama que le trajo ser el niño que vivió

- tiene razón -dijo el - pero porque me dice esto

- creo que debe saber que su padre es el resultado de las acciones que hemos hecho con el, y debe saber que tanto el como sus tíos crecieron y lucharon en una guerra que no ha tenido piedad con nadie y sus repercuciones han afectado a los seres que aman. Pero yo quiero saber Sr. Potter, existe algo que le este molestando o preocupando en este momento?

- No -dijo el chico apretando su brazo por un segundo - esta todo en orden

- Bien - dijo el director - el año esta por terminar y probablemente logremos enviarlos antes que este año termine, pero debo pedirle que sea cual sea el final de este año si usted lo conoce deje que termine como debe ser

- pero profesor porque no podemos cambiarlo?

- Bueno si eso es lo que pretendes, deberas afrontar las consecuencias a tus actos, sea cual sea, aun si de eso dependiera tu vida o la de alguien que amas?

- pues,... -dijo el chico sopezando las palabras del director

- piensalo y si tienes algo importante que decirme, no dudes en acercarte

- Gracias

- Bien, les llamare cuando tenga algo que decirles sobre su tiempo

- Gracias director - James se puso de pie y salio de la oficina

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Ginny estaba sentada en el jardín mirando el bosque prohibido a su lado estaba Dean sentado mirándola, ella podía sentir su mirada en su nuca, suspiro y volteo a verlo

- Dean que sucede?

- Ginny necesitamos hablar, quiero que sepas que te he extrañado

- Dean yo…

- Sé que no me he portado bien, pero rayos Ginny eres muy linda y la verdad muero de celos al verte con Harry, digo es un buen chico me cae bien, pero eres mi novia

- Bueno tu y yo…

- Por favor, -dijo el podemos intentarlo nuevamente

- Dean porque haces esto –dijo ella

- Seamos amigos si? –pregunto el esperanzado

- Está bien –dijo suspirando

- Genial –Dean le sonrió

- Hey Dean, Ginny excelente partido lástima que perdieran –dijo un estudiante de Ravenclaw que pasaba por allí

- Si es cierto

- Qué pena lo de Potter –dijo el – espero que este bien, aunque fue fenomenal la manera en que cayó tome un par de fotos y se ven espectaculares

- Genial –dijo Dean – Si la verdad Cormac se paso pero hay que aceptar que fue un buen golpe – Ginny lo miraba enojado

- Bueno nos vemos luego te pasare las fotos después, nos vemos Ginny

- Que fue eso? –dijo Ginny mirándolo

- Qué? –dijo Dean

- Porque te estás burlando de Harry no fue gracioso

- Si lo sé –dijo el – pero bueno el nos estaba apoyando

- Claro y tu burlando de Harry verdad –dijo poniéndose de pie

- Oye Ginny no te pongas así

- No Dean, si es tu amigo no debes hablar así de él, debiste haberlo defendido de las burlas, pero no verdad, así quedan mejor ustedes que actuaron igual que Cormac

- Oye yo te ayude a evitar que no cayera

Si pues gracias –dijo levantándose y dándose la vuelta. El chico se quedo mirándola irse. Ginny casi corrió hacia el castillo, en verdad se preguntaba que le había gustado de él? Quería ir a hablar con Harry y solucionar las cosas, poder saber cuando llegaría el momento en que el se enamoraría de ella pero no sabia cuando eso sucedería. Entro al frio corredor y se detuvo frente a la enfermería, dentro estaba su mejor amiga en compañía de su hermano y su hijo y sobrina, pero no tenia deseos de estar allí, subió las escaleras para ir a su dormitorio allí nadie la molestaría.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Teddy estaba en la sala hacia horas que habian salido sus padrinos hacia Hogwarts y no tenia noticias de ellos, probablemente se quedarian mas tiempo del que el pensaba.

El chico miro el reloj y escucho el trajinar de los trastes en la cocina, otra vez cenaria solo en compañia de Kreatcher la verdad acostumbraba cenar fuera cuando no habia nadie en la casa, Ginny siempre que Harry estaba en alguna mision se iba a casa de su tia Hermione o a la madriguera, y el como su padrino le habia acostumbrado permanecia hasta altas horas en la agencia de aurores, asi que a veces llegaba tarde a casa, pero ahora con la desaparición de James llegaba mas temprano pues esperaba tener noticias pronto.

- Hey Kretch -dijo el chico - que preparaste de cenar?

- amo -dijo el - es estofado amo

- me puedes dar un poco

- claro amo -dijo el elfo sirviendole un plato - algo mas amo

- Kretcher dime has visto a James ultimamente

- No amo, el amo James no ha llamado a KRetcher

- Oye Kretcher -dijo Teddy probando el platillo - Si yo te lo pidiera, me podrias llevar a donde ellos se encuentran

- Es lo que el amo desea?

- Pues -dijo el sorprendido ante la respuesta - pues si

- Kretcher puede llevarlo, el amo James ha dicho a Kretcher que desea verlo

- Entonces puedo ir?

- si amo, pero la unica manera de que pueda volver sera conmigo

- bien, entonces dejame preparar algunas cosas y yo te avisare para que me lleves con el

- si amo -dijo el elfo retorciéndose las orejas

- ah -dijo el chico comiendo todo rapidamente y dejando el plato limpio - no le digas ni a Ginny ni a Harry de esto que hablamso ahora

- Si amo -dijo el elfo - desea mas cena

- no tengo cosas que hacer, volveré mañana

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Harry miro a su alrrededor, habia pasado horas en esa habitacion tan acogedora en compañía de las personas que nunca creyo estar nuevamente, su padre y su madre estaban en un sofa abrazados riendose de las bormas de Sirius y su padrino estaba en el otro sofa con los pies estirados sobre la mesa de café riendose de lo que su yo de este tiempo hacia para librarse de estar encerrado en el cuartel general y sobre las constantes peleas con la Sra Weasley

- Puedo ver que Molly te aprecia mucho - dijo Lily

- si ella me considera uno de sus hijos

- creo que debo agradecerselo

- Harry -dijo su padre - quiero que sepas que estoy orgulloso de ti, del muchacho en que te has convertido y aunque se que llegara el momento en que estarás frente a la muerte, se que tomaras la desicion adecuada, toda vida es importante, aunque esa persona nos haya separado

- estas acaso dciendole al chico que no mate al loco sicotico de Voldemort

- no -dijo James - espero que tomes la descion correcta cuando te encuentres ante él. Tu madre y yo estaremos orgullosos de lo que hagas y estaremos contigo en ese momento

- Cariño -dijo Lily tomado la mano de su madre - se que en algun momento todo saldra a la luz, pero te pido que tu no odies las consecuencias tomadas por algunos en algun momento de miedo o precipitacion, miralas de otro modo y que puedas ver las acciones bajo otra luz, y veras que a pesar de lo mucho que perdiste, has ganado el tener un vida tan maravillosa como la que tienes. Si probablemente tu deseo era estar con nostros así como el nuestro era estar a tu lado, pero ve lo que has ganado a donde te ha llevado ese corazon de oro que tienes, nunca, nunca dejes de amar porque esa es tu mejor arma

- ya hablas como Dumbledore -dijo Sirius - Harry observaba a su madre, que queria decirle que perdonara a Pettigrew? que decision tomaria al final?

- Harry casi es hora de estar en la enfermería o vendra la Srita Pomfrey a llevarte a la fuerza -dijo el su ex profesor

- Pero quisiera que se quedara mas tiempo -dijo Lily

- vamos amor, si tenemos suerte lo veremos en menos de un año -dijo el

- Harry -dijo Lily acercandose a él - dime tu estas enamorado de la chica Wesley - y en ese momento su hijo comenzo a tener las mejillas teñidas de rosa

- a que te refieres

- Vamos Cachorro -dijo Sirius - en navidad vimos como la veías, durante toda la noche que estuvimos alli no despegaste tus ojos de ella, casi podia ver la expresión de tu padre por Lils

- bueno, pero - dijo el - yo...

- la debilidad Potter por las pelisrojas sale a relucir -dijo Sirius riendo

- Ella tiene novio -dijo el

- Pero aun no estan casados -dijo James - asi que aun tienes oportunidad y por lo que escuche tu le gustas desde primero no? te escribio un poema que hacia alusion a los sapos en escabeche

- James -dijo Lily viendo como su hijo se sonrojaba aun mas

- Quizas solo te esta dando calabazas -dijo Sirius

- Harry - intervino Lupin - Creeme que terminar mas abochornado si continuas dejandolos hablar

- Bueno -dijo Lily tomando su mano - Estoy segura y eso que no es mi fuerte adivinacion, que tu destino esta con esa chica, y es por esto, que quiero darte esto cariño -dijo ella sonriendo y colocando en su mano el anillo que hace poco le habia dado su prometido

- Ha pertenecido a mi familia por mas de cuatro generaciones -dijo James abrazando a su novia - yo se lo di a tu madre para pedirle matrimonio, y espero que tu se lo des a tu chica cuando sepas que quieres vivir el resto de tu vida a su lado

- Gracias mama, papa

- Bueno ahora cariño es hora de irte, se que no nos veremos nuevamente pero siempre ten en mente que estamos orgullos de ti - Lily lo beso y su padre y Sirius le abrazaron

- Gracias por estos momentos. - Harry se dio la vuelta y con el corazon a punto de estallar salio de la sala de mesesteres con el anillo de compromiso de su madre, y que sabia que a cierta pelisroja le luciria perfecto en su mano. hubiera deseado que ese momento no terminara pero tenia una mision por delante que le habia costado la vida a sus padres y si estaba de su parte no dejaria que nadie mas resultara herido.

Abrio la puerta con cuidado y vio a Ron dormido tranquilamente, solo se escuchaba su respiracion y unas cuantas palabras sin sentido, se sento en la cama vio que la Srita Pomfrey le habia dejado su medicina en la mesita de noche, se la tomo de un trago y se tumbo en la cama, no tenia sueño pero sabia que esa noche si podria dormirse rapidamente.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Los días pasaron lentamente entre clases y tareas, ademas de que tenian que presentar el examen de aparicion, todos parecian demasiado ocupados con sus quehaceres y tareas y uno que otro parecia odiar su tiempo como estudiante a causa de las multiples tareas que aun tenian pendientes.

Casi dos meses habian pasado desde que Harry habia hablado con sus padres, y que Ron hubiese sido envenenado era sabado en la noche y la cena estaba corriendo como siempre, Harry estaba en compañia de Ron y Hermione quienes pronto partirian hacia Hogsmeade.

- Vamos Harry promete que mientras estemos alla tu buscaras la manera de que el profesor Slughreon te de ese recuerdo

- Hermione ya te he dicho que lo he intentado de todas maneras

- PEro es que estas muy obsesionado buscando encontrar que esta tramando Malfoy y no es que lo este defenidiendo -dijo al ver la mirada de su amiga - pero si el profesor Dumbledore dice que dejes eso a un lado deberias no prestarle tanta atencion

- pero debo saber que trama en la sala de menesteres

- bueno -dijo ella - Tu sabes cuales son tus prioridades, espero que utilices bien tu tiempo - dijo viendo entrar a Ginny en compañia de Rosie al comedor

- Buenos días - dijo la castaña a las dos recien llegadas

- Hola -dijo Ginny sonando un poco desilucionada

- que te sucede chaparra? - pregunto Ron al ver a su hermana asi - Si buscas a Dean el esta en el cuarto aun

- Gracias -dijo ella

- Pero ira con nosotros a Hogsmead para la prueba asi que probablemente puedas verlo en la salida

- Ah bueno -dijo ella

- que sucede Rosie -dijo Hermione mirando a su hija y sonriendole - estas bien? tengo dias de no verte

- yo -dijo ella - si he estado ocupada

- vamos sientate y desayuna con nosotros, dime el profesor Dumbledore les ha dicho como volver?

- no aun no

- Por cierto donde esta James? -dijo la castaña, Ginny levanto la mirada esperando escuchar la respuesta de Rose

- Bueno, no lo se, probablemente en la sala comun, no hemos tenido chance de hablar desde... que Ron estuvo en la enfermeria

- Pero de eso ya hace mas de dos meses -dijo ella

- Bueno no ha estado de muy buen humor, ultimamente se sienta hasta atras del aula -dijo el pelisrojo - Siempre es el primero de salir del salon

- sabes que le sucede? se encuentra bien

- Eso quisiera saber -dijo Rosie

- Harry tu has hablado con el?

- porque deberia?

- no lo se, crei que se llevaban bien

- Pues no, suele estar dormido cuando llegamos a la habitación no es verdad Ron?

- si ese chico es extraño se duerme demasiado temprano

- Vaya, ire a buscarlo -dijo la pelisroja poniendose de pie

- quizas el sea el amigo de Myrtle -dijo Ron mientras comia un poco de pan tostado

- de que hablas? -dijo Hermione

- De nada -dijo Harry - es una tontería

- bueno vamonos -dijo la castaña mirando a Ron - Promete que haras lo posible por conseguirlo y Rosie, porque no nos vemos despues de la prueba y platicamos un poco

- Si gracias -dijo ella sonriendole - que les vaya bien

- Ire a la biblioteca, nos vemos Harry

- si -dijo el ojiverde - levantandose tambien, el tambien tenia cosas que hacer.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Remus estaba en la cocina Lily se asomo y le sonrio

- hola

- como estas Lils? - pregunto el casi en un susurro

- creo que mejor que tu, dime como estas? casi no te he visto por aqui

- bien creo yo

- y dime -dijo otra voz interrumpiendolos -donde esta esa linda metamorfaga que tiene dias de no venir

- en su casa -dijo Remus mirando la botella de cerveza que tenia en las manos

- pero crei que vivia aqui Lunatico ¿te peleaste con ella?

- claro de que no, solo tuvimos una diferencia

- en verdad? -dijo James mirandolo con la interrogacion en su rostro

- de que hablan sin mi? -pregunto Sirius entrando en la cocina

- de Dora y Remus -dijo James

- Ah entonces que? gane la apuesta? ella lo mando a volar

- Callate Sirius -dijo Lily al ver la expresion de Remus con las palabras de el animago

- No tiene razon, pero creo que yo fui el que se equivoco

- a que te refieres? pero si creo que eres un novio perfecto, la amas y la cuidas

- no -dijo el enojado - yo...

- que sucedió? -pregunto James preocupado

- bueno... recuerdan cuando fueron al cine

- Ves porque crei que habian peleado? - dijo Sirius. Lily y James lo miraron con ojos asesinos para que guardara silencio y Remus continuo

flash back

Remus había enviado al cine a los chicos y Dora llegaria esa noche despues de la guardia, necesitaba hablar con ella.

- Hola amor -dijo ella entrando y viendolo sentado en la sala

- Dora debemos hablar

- Que te sucede

- Yo... -dijo el sin mirarla - Creo que lo nuestro es... creo que debemos darnos un tiempo

- Vas a empezar con eso otra vez? -dijo ella sentandose a su lado con una sonrisa

- No escuchame -dijo el - soy demasiado peligroso

- No Remus escuchame tu a mi - dijo ella - tu no eres peligroso

- Claro que lo soy, nadie en su sano jucio se acerca a un licantropo

- Si pero tu no eres completamente

- Si lo soy - la interrumpio- el que tome el mata-lobos no significa que deje de ser lo que soy

- Pero Remus

- No Dora -dijo el separandose de su contacto - La ultima transformacion algo salio mal y yo...

- se lo que sucedio -dijo ella - estaba allí

- Pues casi te ataco -dijo el - si no ha sido porque estaban aquí Cornamenta y Canuto yo no se que habria sido de ti

- PEro fue un error

- no puedo vivir de errores -dijo el suspirando - si te hubiera pasado algo yo... ademas estaba Lily tambien

- vamos Remus no paso nada

- No Dora, -dijo el mirandola a los ojos - En verdad te amo, pero no puedo permitirme que te pase algo, ya he perdido a Lily y a James y tambien a Sirius, no puedo perderte a ti tambien por mi incompetencia

- Y crees que esta es una solucion

- Creo que lo mejor es que encuentres a alguien mas, alguien sin esta maldicion que cargo, alguien mas joven, alguien mas...

- No me digas que rico porque te hechizo John -dijo Dora con lagrimas en los ojos y el cabello color rojo fuego

- En verdad es lo mejor -dijo el - esta noche nos iremos -dijo el

- No -dijo la chica dandose la vuelta - Creeme Remus no por tus palabras me voy a dar por vencida, pero te dejare que pienses esto - ella se levanto y lo dejo plantado en el sillon donde estaban sentados.

Fin flash back

- Vamos Remus esa noche fue un accidente

- Si pero pudiste resultar herida y tambien ella -dijo Remus - Has visto las noticias? un hombre lobo mato a un niño de cinco años, pudiste haber estado en su lugar

- Pero no fuiste tu, fue Greyback -dijo James - No puedes compararte con ese moustro

- Es cierto Lunatico -dijo Sirius - Es mejor que hables con esa chica por la que estas loco y le pidas que regrese

- No puedo hacer eso, su seguridad es lo mas importante para mi

- Y te entiendo Lupin -dijo la pelirroja - yo siento lo mismo por James y se que el por mi, es por esto que hemos comprendido que separados somos mas vulnerables

- pero no es lo mismo

-claro que lo es - dijo James - Aunque no estamos en la misma situacion -dijo el chico antes de que el licantropo empezara a hablar -pero es igual, yo la amo con mi vida y la daria por ella, en cualquier momento y situacion y se que tu harias lo mismo por Dora, es por esto que nosotros no podemos mas que decirte que pienses muy bien tu desicion, al final deberas afrontar las consecuencias de lo que descidas.

- Sabes que estaremos contigo hasta el final -dijo Lily

- Y hasta que nos regresen a nuestro tiempo

- Gracias chicos -dijo Remus - bueno tengo que ir a dar mi ronda -dijo levantandose - pensare en lo que me han dicho. Lily miro a su amigo y lo vio salir de la casa y se abrazo a su prometido

- Estara bien? -pregunto ella

- Eso espero, la que me preocupa es Dora -dijo James

- Sabes pienso que hacian muy linda pareja

- Y lo siguen haciendo -dijo Sirius - no hay que ser negativos, te apuesto cinco galeones a que se casan para antes del año que entra

- estas muy seguro de eso? -dijo James sonriendole - Hecho -dijo el estrechando su mano

- ustedes no tienen verguenza -dijo Lily dejandolos solos en la cocina

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

James estaba sentado en la orilla de la torre de astronomia, desde que habia entrado a Hogwarts ese era su lugar favorito para pensar, una vez en segundo su madre fue a recogerlo al finalizar el ciclo escolar y lo encontro sentado alli, por poco se queda sordo de tantos gritos que ella le dio al regañarlo por encontrarse sentado allí y sobre su seguridad y tantas cosas mas, pero no podia evitarlo la vista era preciosa el bosque prohibido de un lado y el lago resplandeciente con su enorme calamar en la orilla disfrutando del sol.

Se levanto la manga y delineo con su dedo la marca tenebrosa, era hasta cierto punto atrayente, sabía que si su padre la veia lo acusaría de mortifago, como lo hacia hacia ese chico Malfoy, a pesar de que intentaba alejarse de todos no podia ignorar los comentarios de su padre y sus tíos sobre el cuarto de menesteres, el sabía mucho sobre ese chico, pues su hijo Scorpius estudiaba en su mismo año y aunque sus padres y probablemente sus hermanos no lo sabían eran buenos amigos, aunque intentaban no demostrarlo, a causa de la misma rivalidad de sus familias.

Scorpius en su primer año le habia dicho que su padre tenía la marca tenebrosa en un brazo, que el se la habia visto una vez que el habia salido del baño y el habia entrado a la recamara de sus padres, el le conto que su padre le habia dicho que cuando era joven Voldemort lo habia reclutado de la misma manera en que lo habia hecho con la mayoria de sus seguidores, infundiendoles temor, el dijo que a su padre no le importaba la seguridad de su abuelo, siempre fue muy egoista, pero cuando le amenazo con dañar a su madre fue cuando el decidio hacer lo que le pedia.

Termino de delinear la marca y miro el horizonte, porque el tenia esa marca? acaso sus padres tenian algo que ver con los mortifagos y no era el heroe que todos creian? por eso se ausentaba? sentia la duda arder en su mente, y es duda le creaba desconfianza hacia sus padres, su familia, todo lo que creia era un mentira? Porque su padre no podia ser como el padre de Scorpius que le contaba todo lo que el queria saber sin esconderle nada, ¿porque debia vivir dentro de tantas mentiras? No tenia deseos de bajar, sabia que Rosie y Ginny le llenarian de preguntas sobre porque se escondía y no tenia interes de contestarles.

dio un suspiro y bajo las escaleras y vio que Harry estaba viendo alejarse a una bruja de cabellos lacios y color ratón por el pasillo, dio un suspiro y paso en silencio a su lado

- Hey James -dijo el chico ojiverde - donde has estado?

- yo, bueno estudiando

- Rosie y Ginny te han estado buscando

- ah ok -dijo el en silencio

- dime te encuentras bien? -pregunto el mirandolo

- Si, solo que tengo aun tareas que entregar

- oye -dijo Harry - si necesitas hablar puedes, bueno ya sabes - James lo miro a los ojos y sonrio, en realidad sonaba como su padre, pero ese chico no era su padre, en que momento se había convertido en el hombre que era, en estos momentos era obseivo podria decir que hasta malumorado, pero principalmente demasiado entrometido en los asuntos de otros.

- Gracias -dijo el - pero estoy bien, creo que tu tienes cosas mas importantes en que preocuparte no?

- a que te refieres? -dijo el chico

- a nada solo comentaba, acaso tienes algo que decirme? digo tu sabes vienes del futuro

- es cierto -dijo el - pero yo no puedo hacer nada para evitar que las cosas sucedan no? asi como tu no evitaras que tus padres mueran no es asi?

- tu que sabes -dijo Harry molesto

- Es cierto, tus padres murieron por salvarte, y tu no piensas hacer nada por evitarlo no? probablemente ellos ya esten en su tiempo asi que eso es lo que menos importa, asi que porque a mi me ha de importar tu tiempo si el mio tiene algo de perfeccion prefiero dejarlo asi

- oye yo no se quien eres o que tienes que ver conmigo, simplemente te pregunte por cortesia, la verdad tu vida no me interesa

- eso no es novedad -dijo el siguiendo su camino y sintiendo como la decepcion crecia lentamente en el.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Rosie camino en silencio y vio a su primo que se dirigia hacia ella

- James basta ya -dijo al ver que se desviaria de su camino

- Que sucede Rosie

- porque estas huyendo de mi? que es lo que pasa

- Nada -dijo el sin mirarla a los ojos

- Nada? no me puedes decir eso, tengo muchos dias de no saber de ti, siempre te escondes o no se que, cada vez te veo mas delgado y ojeroso no me puedes decir que no te pasa nada estoy preocupada

- yo tambien, lo unico que quiero es volver a casa

- pero no puedes estarte escondiendo de mi, acaso hice algo?

- no Rosie -dijo el mirandola con una sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos - solo estoy cansado, este año ha sido muy pesado, ademas ahora las clases son distintas y hay demasiados deberes

- eso es todo?

- si que mas podria ser?

- no tiene nada que ver con tu padre

- No, el no tiene nada que ver

- James yo no sabia que tu pensabas eso del tío Harry

- Yo no pienso nada de papa, el sabe lo que hace! -dijo molesto

- Pero James, el te ama, debe estar en estos momentos muy preocupado por ti

- Claro! como lo estuvo cuando...

- cuando que?

- nada, no lo se, solo mi madre me lo puede decir -dijo el - creo que subire a mi habitacion. - dijo dejando a Rosie con lagrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Harry había pasado los siguientes días malhumorado, el hecho de haberse enterado de la verdad acerca de quienes habían llevado la profecía a Voldemort, el tener que conseguir el recuerdo de Slugh las múltiples presiones de sus dos amigos y para acabarla los comentarios de James, que creí que por venir del futuro tenía la razón de juzgarlo por sus actos, probablemente él tenía razón, pero debía ser egoísta y actuar de la manera en que James le decía? buscando su propia felicidad sin importarle los daños colaterales que existieran? pensó en sus mejores amigos en sus compañeros de clase, todos aquellos que en esos momentos habian perdido a alguien, estaba dispuesto a ver sufrir a sus amigos por sus desiciones, el ya conocia la respuesta. Ahora se encontraba frente al director escuchandolo hablar sobre como destruir a Voldemort, sobre lo que su profesor creía y las habilidades necesarias para lograrlo.

**__**

- Sí Harry, puedes amar - dijo Dumbledore, que parecía como si supiera perfectamente bien lo que Harry se había guardado de decir. – Lo cual, dado todo lo que te ha pasado, es algo grande y remarcable. Eres demasiado joven todavía como para saber cuan inusual eres Harry.

- Así que… Cuando la profecía dice que tendré "poderes que el Señor Tenebroso desconoce", sencillamente significa… ¿amor? – preguntó Harry sintiéndose un poco descorazonado.

- Sí… Sencillamente amor - dijo Dumbledore. – pero Harry, nunca olvides que lo que la profecía dice es solo significativo porque Voldemort hizo que lo fuera. Te lo dije a finales del año pasado. Voldemort te eligió como la persona que seria más peligrosa para él… ¡Y haciéndolo, te hizo la persona que seria más peligrosa para él!

- Pero es lo mismo…

- ¡No, no lo es! – dijo Dumbledore, sonando impaciente ahora. Señalando a Harry con su mano negra y maltrecha dijo - ¡Le estás dando demasiado crédito a esa profecía!

- Pero - balbuceó Harry, - Pero dijiste que la profecía significa…

- Si Voldemort no hubiera oído nunca la profecía, ¿se habría cumplido? ¿Habría significado algo? ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Crees que todas y cada una de las profecías de la Sala de la Profecía se ha cumplido?

- Pero - dijo Harry desconcertado - pero el año pasado, dijiste que uno de los dos mataría al otro…

- Harry, Harry, ¡sólo porque Voldemort cometió un grave error y actuó según las palabras de la Profesora Trelawney! Si Voldemort no hubiese matado a tu padre, ¿te habría inculcado tu deseo de venganza? ¡Por supuesto que no! Si no hubiese forzado a tu madre a morir por ti, ¿te habría proporcionado la protección mágica que él no podía penetrar? ¡Por supuesto que no Harry! ¿No lo ves? Voldemort mismo creó a su peor enemigo ¡como todos los tiranos! ¡Tienes idea de cuánto temen los tiranos a la gente que oprimen! Todos ellos saben que un día, entre sus muchas víctimas ¡seguro que habrá alguno que se levante contra ellos y contraataque! ¡Voldemort no es diferente! Siempre estaba buscando a quien lo retara. Oyó la profecía y se puso en acción ¡con el resultado de que no sólo escogió al que probablemente acabaría con él sino que además lo dotó con armas mortales únicas!

- Pero…

- ¡Es esencial que lo entiendas! – dijo Dumbledore, levantándose y caminando por la habitación con sus relucientes ropas siseando al despertar, Harry no le había visto nunca tan agitado. – Cuando intentó matarte, Voldemort mismo te apuntó como la persona destacable que se sienta aquí delante de mí ¡y te dio las herramientas necesarias para llevar a cabo el trabajo! Es culpa de Voldemort que fueses capaz de ver dentro de sus pensamientos, sus ambiciones, que pudieses entender el lenguaje de las serpientes en el cual da órdenes y aun Harry, a pesar de tu privilegiado vistazo al mundo de Voldemort (el cual por cierto es un don por el que cualquier Mortífago mataría) ¡nunca has sido seducido por las Artes Oscuras, nunca ni por un segundo has mostrado el más mínimo deseo de convertirte en uno de los seguidores de Voldemort!

- ¡Por supuesto que no! – dijo Harry indignado. – ¡Mató a mi papá y a mi mamá!

- ¡Estás protegido en resumen por tu capacidad de amar! – dijo Dumbledore en voz alta. – ¡La única protección que posiblemente funcione contra un ansia de poder como la de Voldemort! A pesar de todas las tentaciones que has soportado, todo el sufrimiento, has permanecido puro de corazón, tan puro como eras a los once años, cuando miraste en un espejo que reflejaba el deseo de tu corazón y te mostró la única forma de vencer a LordVoldemort y no la inmortalidad o riquezas. Harry ¿tienes idea de cuan pocos magos habrían visto lo que tú en ese espejo? Voldemort debería haberlo sabido entonces ¡pero no lo hizo! Pero ahora lo sabe. Te has introducido en la mente de Lord Voldemort sin recibir daño alguno, pero no puede poseerte sin sufrir una agonía mortal como descubrió en el

ministerio. No creo que comprenda por qué Harry, pero tuvo tanta prisa en mutilar su propia alma, que nunca se paró a comprender el incomparable poder de un alma entera y sin mácula.

- Pero señor - dijo Harry, haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no parecer escéptico - todo gira en torno al mismo punto, ¿no? Tengo que intentar matarlo o…

- ¿Tienes? – dijo Dumbledore. - ¡Por supuesto que tienes que! ¡Pero no por la profecía! ¡Porque tu, porque tu mismo no habrías descansado hasta haberlo intentado! ¡Imagina por favor sólo por un momento, que nunca hubieses oído esa profecía! ¿Cómo te sentirías con respecto a Voldemort ahora? ¡Piensa! Harry miró a Dumbledore caminar de un lado para otro frente a él y pensó. Pensó en su madre, su padre y Sirius. Pensó en Cedric Diggory. Pensó en todas las cosas terribles que sabía eran obra de Lord Voldemort. Una llama pareció saltar en su pecho quemándole la garganta.

- Querría que acabaran con él - dijo Harry despacio. – y querría hacerlo yo.

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! – gritó Dumbledore. – Ves, ¡la profecía no significa que tengas que hacer algo! Pero la profecía provocó que Lord Voldemort te marcara como a su igual… En otras palabras, eres libre de elegir tu camino, ¡libre para darle la espalda a la profecía! Pero Voldemort continua dándole crédito a la profecía. Él continuará dándote caza… lo que sí es cierto realmente es que…

- Es que uno de los dos acabará matando al otro - dijo Harry. – Sí. Pero por fin entendía lo que Dumbledore le había estado intentando explicar. Era, pensó, la diferencia entre ser arrastrado a la arena para batallarle a la muerte y caminar hacia la arena con la cabeza bien alta. Algunas personas, quizás dirían que hay muy poca diferencia entre ambos caminos, pero Dumbledore sabía… y yo también, pensó Harry, sintiendo un torrente de furioso orgullo y también mis padres… que hay toda la diferencia del mundo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

James había entrado a la sala común, las clases del día habian casi terminado, y habia faltado a la clase del profesor Flitwick, aun tenía en la cabeza que se había comportado como un tonto con su padre, pero no podía negar que ultimamente se sentía demasiado malhumorado, acaso era el efecto de esa extraña marca en su brazo? Se pregunto sobre la cicatriz de su padre, varias veces al día sentía quemazón en el brazo ¿que signifcaria? no podía imaginarselo, era una manera de avisar cuando cometían un asesinato y dejaban la marca en algún lugar? Un escalofrío lo recorrio y se sentó en el sofá bajo la ventana donde el sol calentaba suavemente.

- Puedo acompañarte? -dijo una voz detrás de él

- Claro -dijo el chico mirando a su madre - escuche lo de Dean, lo siento - dijo el aunque sabia que entre su madre y el chico no habia nada desde que ella sabía la verdad sobre su procedencia

- Esta bien, solo que, quise darle una oportunidad, pero sabes - dijo ella intentando sonreir - el y yo no congeniamos, el cree que soy no se, demasiado debil

- y eso es lo que menos eres -dijo su hijo

- Gracias, ademas de que el saber que tendré una esperanza con tu padre me hace no querer estar con el también. Pero no estoy aquí para hablar de Dean. - dijo ella - James que te pasa? - dijo ella tomándolo desprevenido - porque estas actuando de esa manera tan mistriosa

- Yo no actuo de ninguna manera -dijo el - solo que he estado demasiado ocupado

- Pero James no me puedes decir eso, después de que a Ron casi lo envenenaron tu te apartaste, es por que Rosie le dijo la verdad a Hermione y a Harry? Nosotros no les hemos dicho nada, de ti, Harry y Herms aun no saben que eres mi hijo

- No -dijo el mirando hacia la ventana - Es lo que menos me importa ademas tengo otras cosas que considerar

- James por favor confia en mí -dijo ella acariciandole el rostro y tomando su mano - dime que te sucede?

- yo -dijo el chico y la miro, dando un suspiro, aun en ese momento su madre sabia como sacarle la verdad

Harry, Ron y Hermione **Tenían uno de esos poco comunes momentos libres juntos después de la clase de Encantamientos, y se dirigieron los tres hacia la sala común. Ron parecía estar totalmente despreocupado sobre el fin de su relación con Lavender, y Hermione parecía muy contenta. Cuando le preguntó porqué sonreía, ella simplemente dijo: "Es un bonito día." Ninguno de los dos parecía darse cuenta de la fiera batalla que se estaba librando en el cerebro de Harry:**

**-Es la hermana de Ron.**

**-**_¡Pero ha terminado con Dean!_

**-Sigue siendo la hermana de Ron.**

**-**Y que dices de James?

**-Pronto volverá a su tiempo **

_-¡Soy su mejor amigo!_

**-Eso lo hará más difícil.**

_-Si yo hablara con él primero…_

**-Querrá golpearte.**

_-¿Y si no me importa?_

**-¡Es tu mejor amigo!**

**Harry apenas se percato como habían atravesado el agujero del retrato hacia la soleada sala común **y vio que muchos alumnos estaban apretujados de un lado de la sala común y del otro lado puero ver sentada en un sofá a Ginny en compañia de James, ella le acariciaba el rostro y lo mirada de una manera tan... especial, sintió como toda su guerra interna y sus alegatos hacia el chico caían destrozados y su esperanza por estar al lado de la pelirroja eran cada vez mas lejanos. De pronto el grito de Hermione llamando a Katie lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, y sabía que ahora en ese momento lo que tenía que hacer era saber que le habia pasado a su cazadora y ver si podia descubrir que tramaba ultimamente Malfoy aun si con eso tenia que recurrir a utilizar el resto de su Felix. Para asi dejar de pensar en la ira que le provocaba ver a la pelisroja con ese chico.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Harry le sonrió a sus hijos que iban sentados en la parte trasera del automovil que solía tener aparcado a las afueras del caldero chorreante. Lily iba leyendo un pergamino mientras iba haciendo muecas, abria la boca para hablar y luego la volvia a cerrar y leia el pergamino nuevamente, y Albus iba concentrado en su consola de videojuego portatil

- Papi -dijo la niña al fin, Harry la miro atraves del espejo - Cuando volvera James?

- Cariño probablemente antes de que inicie el siguiente ciclo escolar -dijo él

- Pero porque se fue? -dijo ella escrbiendo algo en el pergamino - Acaso es porque es demasiado travieso y por eso lo mandaron a vivir lejos?

- Claro de que no Lily -dijo Ginny

- Entonces es porque es adpotado y lo vinieron a reclamar sus verdaderos padres? oh es quizas que lo secuestraron y quieren una recompensa por el, porque quizas saben que somos ricos

- Luna! -dijo Ginny escandalizada - Porque dices eso? nosotros no somos ricos

- Claro de que si -dijo ella - tenemos mucho dinero en gringgotts y el tío Ron siempre lo dice

- Lily -dijo su padre - El que Rose y James se hayan ido aun no sabemos porque es, pero lo vamos a descubrir, el se encuentra bien y Rosie tambien, pero de donde sacas todas esas ideas?

- Son las ideas de Hugo -dijo Al sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla - Verdad Lily, el te las dio, fue lo que concluimos de nuestra investigacion

- Si me dijo que les preguntara porque tu no lo harias

- Claro de que no -dijo el - yo lo iba a descubrir por mi mismo

- Albus porque no dejas ese juego por un segundo y me explicas de que estas llenando la cabeza de tus hermanas

- Bueno mama es extraño que James desapareciera -dijo el chico - no creo que haya escapado porque dejo todo su dinero ademas estabamos por derrotar a Slyterin en el quidditch y pues la ultima vez que lo vimos fue al salir del campo de quidditch al lado de Rosie con la nariz golpeada

- Pero porque Rosie estaba alli, no le gusta estar en los entrenamientos -dijo Ginny

- Es cierto - dijo Lily - yo le he dicho que no vaya pero ella insiste en ir a ver las practicas y mas aun porque esta Scorpius -dijo Lily

- Scorpius Malfoy? -pregunto HArry

- si papi, a ella le gusta mucho verlo entrenar y como James es su amigo ella dice que va a ver a James pero en realidad va a verlo a el

- James y Scorpius son amigos? -dijo Ginny sorprendida

-Claro de que no -dijo Al - ellos no pueden ser amigos el es un Slyterin

- Y eso que - dijo Lily - papa siempre ha dicho que eso no es importante, que lo importante es el corazon, ademas yo los he visto platicando

- Harry tu crees que? -dijo Ginny

- Ginny porque no llevas a los niños a casa de Dudds y si esta la tía Petunia dile que ire el fin de semana

- Papi a donde vas? -dijo Lily

- Tengo algo que hacer

- Ten cuidado cariño, es seguro que vayas

- No te preocupes -dijo el

- Tiene que ver con James? puedo acompañarte? -dijo Al

- Ire por ti si es asi -dijo Harry - lo prometo

- Y por mi tambien? -pregunto la pelisroja

- Si cariño

- Ahora -dijo Ginny antes de arrancar el auto y ver a su marido desaparecer en un callejon - Se portaran bien en el barrio muggle verdad

- Si mami

- Nada de magia, a menos que deseen un Howler - los dos la miraron y negaron con la cabeza, en ese momento se prometieron no utilizar magia por mas tentador que fuera.

Fin Capi 13

**Bueno que tal? que les ha parecido, ya se! mejor me lo dejan en un review porfaaaa! diganme si hay algo que les haya dejado asi como he? que paso? bueno y si no, tambien, sus reviews me animan mucho! **

**Los quiero y los veo en el siguiente capi... Besos IRES **


	15. La verdad a veces duele

**Sorprendidos! Pues aquí esta el capitulo 15. Ya se demasiado pronto para ser verdad, pues les tengo buenas y tambien malas noticias... **

**Las buenas estare actualizando rápidamente osea en menos de unos dias tendran el siguiente capitulo**

**Lo malo el fic terminará antes de lo esperado :( No sin darle el fin que ya tengo en mente. **

**Porque? La razón me voy a mudar a la Cd. de Mexico el 10 de agosto, asi que tengo 17 días para terminar esta historia, si no probablemente quedar un tiempo incompleta hasta que me acomode y todas las cosas, y soy una enemiga de los fics abandonados. **

**Asi que aqui esta el capitulo. No sin antes decir que esta historia le pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**CAPITULO 15**

**" La verdad a veces duele" **

James habia salido del gran comedor despues de probar un poco de la cena, ultimamente no tenia apetito, habia estado pensando en todo lo que estaba aconteciendo a su alrrededor, sabía que pronto moriría el director, no faltaba mas que un mes, su fecha de muerte la tenia grabada muy bien pues cada año iban a el castillo en las vacaciones junto con todos los del ED a homenajear a su antiguo director.

¿Debería impedir su muerte? su madre una vez le dijo que el director cuando murio estaba enfermo, y cuando murio lo hizo por salvar a su padre y al a comunidad magica, el se lo habia intentado decir pero el profesor no quiso escucharlo, ¿acaso el planeo su muerte? habia leido cuando era pequeño unos periodicos viejos que su abuelo Arthur tenia en el desvan allí habia leido como a su padre lo acusaban de ser el unico que estaba cuando el profesor murio, leyo todas esas notas hirientes y mientras caminaba por los pasillos desiertos penso, si el hubiese estado en su lugar lo hubiera logrado? hubiera seguido luchando o hubiera huido?

Abrio la puerta del baño y entro.

- es... imposible - dijo una voz en un rincon del baño

- vamos nada es imposible -dijo la voz de una niña suavemente

- El va a matarme y a mi madre -dijo de nuevo la voz de hombre

James camino un poco y al fondo del baño pudo ver a un chico rubio sentado en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas. Draco levanto los ojos y lo miro, James pudo ver que tenia los ojos rojos

- Que haces aqui? -dijo Draco con tono de ira y mirandolo pero no con la autosuficiencia caracteristica de el

- Yo -dijo el

- Cruccio! - grito el rubio y le lanzo una maldicion imperdonable que le dio de lleno a James, el cual cayo de rodillas y apreto los dientes para soportar el dolor que parecia quemarle interiormente

- No espera - dijo cuando el dolor termino - yo se todo... -dijo jadeando

- De que hablas? -dijo acercandose a el sin dejar de apuntarlo con la varita

- Yo, debes saber -dijo levantandose con dificultad y se sentaba en un excusado - Se cual es tu mision

- imposible -dijo Draco abriendo los ojos con terror

- Se lo que has hecho -dijo James - Con Katie y con Ron y se lo que haras...

- Crucc - dijo nuevamente pero se detuvo al escuchar sus palabras

- tu hijo me lo dijo

- de que estas hablando? - dijo Draco bajando la varita

- Yo lo conozco -dijo James - El me dijo que tu tienes que matar a Dumbledore

- imposible -dijo Draco sintiendo como las lagrimas empezaban a llenar sus ojos

- Pero no tienes que! -dijo James - tu y yo no somos como el, podemos elegir otro camino

- No sabes de lo que hablas! -dijo Draco

- Tenemos algo en comun -dijo James desabotonandose el brazo - el nos marco -dijo mostrandole la marca

- Pero tu no -dijo Draco - Yo no sabia que otro... - Draco parecia destrozado, se dio la vuelta y coloco sus manos en el lavabo, mientras escuchaba las palabras de James

- Voldemort no tiene derecho sobre tu vida ni la de tu madre, el sera derrotado -dijo el - Pero debes mantenerte firme -dijo James - Serán tus desiciones lo que permitan que tu madre y tu sobrevivan o no, tienes una oportunidad. Debes hablar con alguien, se que tienes una mision y pronto estará lista, todo saldra bien -dijo James incomodo por esto, sabiendo que el motivo de las cicatrices de lobo de su tío eran por el exito obtenido por Draco

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Las practicas de quidditch cada día eran mejores, el delicioso ambiente de mayo favorecia los entrenamientos y el que el equipo estuviera completo y todos se llevaran bien favorecia las cirunstancias, desde que Katie y Ron volvieron a sus posiciones todos jugaban formidablemente. Estaban a unos días de el ultimo partido, el juego que decidiria quien se llevaria la copa ese año, Gryffindor o Ravenclaw, todos sabían que si _**Gryffindor apaleaba a Ravenclaw por un margen de trescientos puntos (algo posible, ya que Harry no habia visto a su equipo mejor que ahora), ellos se llevarian el campeonato. Pero si les ganaban con menos de trescientos puntos, quedarian segundos despues de Ravenclaw; si perdian por cien puntos estarian en tercer puesto detras de Hufflepuff; o si perdian por mas de cien puntos, quedarian en cuarto lugar, y nadie, estaba seguro Harry, olvidaria en los siguientes dos siglos que el capitaneaba el equipo cuando cayeron desde su primer puesto hasta el ultimo. **_Así que las apuestas estaban brincando de uno a otro, por todos lados se escuchaban palabras de animo o cantos de desaliento para unos o para otros jugadores de ambos equipos.

Harry esperaba poder acercarse a Ginny, aunque en el ultimo año su relacion como amigos habia cambiado favorablemente para el, aun algo los distanciaba, y esperaba que ahora que habia terminado definitivamente con Dean pudiera acercarse a el, imaginaba a Ron aceptandolo como cuñado, ¿quien mejor que su mejor amigo para cuidar de su hermanita? De todos modos no tenia el valor de acercarse ni a uno, ni a otro. Pero lo que mas le molestaba era que Ron estuviera tan agusto con la relacion de _**amistad**_ de James y Ginny, aunque el chico ultimamente parecia un poco mas delgado y hojeroso que meses atras, ella parecia estar mas al pendiente de el aunque por lo que el habia notado, el intentaba no estar cerca de ella.

Quizas ese era un golpe de suerte para él, probablemente a ella le gustara pero a el no, entonces el podría acercarse cuando recibiera calabazas de parte de James, dio un suspiro y salio del gran comedor en compañía de Ron, Hermione habia ido a la biblioteca y Ginny se habia quedado en compañia de Rosie y Luna en el comedor.

_**Harry hizo el habitual recorrido por el pasillo del septimo piso revisando el Mapa del Merodeador mientras caminaba. No pudo encontrar a Malfoy por ningun lado por lo que asumio que estaria dentro del cuarto de los menesteres otra vez, cuando de repente pudo ver la pequeña etiqueta con su nombre en un baño de chicos que estaba un piso debajo y acompañado, no por Crabble o Goyle, sino por Myrtle la llorona.**_

_**Harry se quedo observando esta inusual pareja que no se percato de que iba derecho hacia una armadura **_y tampoco noto la otra etiquetita que aparecia en el con el titulo James Potter._** El tremendo ruido que hizo esta al caerse lo hizo volver a la realidad; huyo de la escena a toda prisa antes de que Filch hiciera su aparicion, bajo las escaleras de marmol a toda carrera y siguo por el pasillo que se abria ahi. Fuera del baño, puso su oreja contra la puerta esperando oir algo. **_

_**Completo silencio. Abrio la puerta con sumo cuidado, tratando de no hacer ruido. Draco Malfoy estaba parado de espaladas a la puerta, con sus manos se apoyaba en un lavabo y tenia su rubia cabeza inclinada.**_

_**-Ya, ya**__**…**__** -canturreaba la voz de Myrtle la llorona desde uno de los cubiculos. **__**–**__**Ya **_

_**-Nadie puede ayudarme. **__**–**__**dijo Malfoy. Estaba temblando de pies a cabeza. **__**–**__**No puedo hacerlo**__**…**__** no puedo**__**…**__** no sirvo para eso**__**…**__** y si no lo hago pronto**__**…**__** dijo que me mataria**__**…**_

_**Y entonces Harry se dio cuenta, con una impresion tan grande que parecia haberse quedado pegado al suelo, que Malfoy estaba llorando**__**…**__** llorando de verdad. Las lagrimas recorrian su palido rostro y caian en el mugriento lavamanos. Malfoy jadeo y tosio, y entonces, con un gran estremecimiento, levanto la cabeza y a traves del espejo resquebrajado, miro a Harry observandolo sobre su hombro. Malfoy se dio la vuelta con rapidez, levantando su varita. Instintivamente Harry**_

_**saco la suya. El embrujo que Malfoy arrojo a Harry fallo por centimetros, haciendo añicos la lampara que estaba en el muro junto a el. Arrojandose al suelo, Harry penso **__**"**__**¡Levicorpus!**__**"**__** y agito su varita, pero Malfoy logro esquivarlo y levanto su propia varita para arrojarle otro maleficio**__**…**_

James se puso en guardia, escucho la voz de su padre y la de Draco lanzandose hechizos uno contra otro y los gritos de Myrtle eran ensordecedores, se encerro en la cabina de baño y escucho como la que estaba al lado suyo habia explotado

_**-!No! !No! !Detenganse! **__**–**__**chillo Myrtle la llorona, su voz hacia eco en el cuarto de baño. -!Alto! !PAREN YA! - **_Harry _**intento hacer el hechizo de las piernas pegadas pero este rozo la oreja de Malfoy y golpeo el muro detras de el, destrozando el tanque de agua sobre el que estaba Myrtle, quien grito fuertemente; el agua se empezo a derramar por todos lados y Harry se resbalo al mismo tiempo que Malfoy, con el rostro contorsionado, gritaba:**_

_**-Cruci…**_

_**-!SECTUMSEMPRA! **__**–**__**grito Harry con todas sus fuerzas desde el piso, al mismo tiempo que agitaba salvajemente la varita. La sangre empezo a salir a chorros del rostro y pecho de Malfoy como si este hubiera sido golpeado con una espada invisible. Se tambaleo hacia atras y cayo en el suelo encharcado haciendo un gran ruido en el agua. Su varita cayo de su mano derecha, que se habia quedado sin fuerza.**_

_**-No**__**…**__** -jadeo Harry. Deslizandose y tambaleandose, Harry se puso de pie y se precipito hacia donde yacia Malfoy, cuyo rostro se habia puesto de un rojo brillante. Tenia sus manos contraidas sobre su pecho bañado en sangre.**_

_**-No**__**…**__** no quise**__**…**__** -Harry no sabia lo que habia dicho, cayo de rodillas a un lado de Malfoy, quien temblaba incontroladamente en el charco de su propia sangre. Myrtle la llorona dejo salirun ensordecedor grito:**_

_**-!ASESINATO! !ASESINATO EN EL BAÑO! !ASESINATO!**_

James podia escuchar los jadeos de Malfoy luchando por vivir, y la voz quebrada de su padre disculpandose por herirlo, sentia que la sangre se habia ido a sus pies. Su padre habia intentado asesinar al padre de Scorpius, todo tenia sentido ahora, su mejor amigo le habia dicho que su padre tenia multiples ciactrices en su pecho, y le habia dicho que se las habia hecho en el colegio, asi que su padre habia sido el causante, escucho que alguien entró en el baño y había comenzado a realizar el contrahechizo, el cual sonaba como una cancion

_**-Necesitas ir a la enfermeria. Te podrian quedar las cicatrices, pero si tomas dittany inmediatamente podremos evitarlas**__**…**__** Vamos**__**…**__** - Y tu, Potter**__**…**__** esperame aqui.**_

James levanto los pies y permanecio en el mismo sitio intentando no respirar, rogando por que Myrtle no fuera a decir que se encontraba el allí y esperaba que su padre no trajera el mapa del merodeador consigo en ese momento y se le ocurriera revisarlo. No se escuchaba nada fuera del cubiculo. La puerta se volvio a abrir

_**-No se que paso. **__**–**__**dijo Harry a su vez. Su voz hacia eco en aquel frio y humedo lugar. **__**–**__**No sabia lo que ese hechizo hacia.**_

_**-Aparentemente te he subestimado, Potter. **__**–**__**dijo tranquilamente. hubiera creido que tu supieras semejante magia oscura? .Quien te hablo de ese hechizo?**_

_**-Yo**__**…**__** lo lei por ahi.**_

_**?**_

_**-En**__**…**__** un libro de la biblioteca. **__**–**__**invento Harry desesperadamente. **__**–**__**No recuerdo como se llamaba**__**…**_

_**-Mentiroso. **__**–**__**dijo Snape.**_

_**-Traeme tu bolsa, **__**–**__**dijo Snape suavemente, -y todos tus libros. Todos. Traemelos aqui. !Ahora! **_Varios minutos pasaron cuando escucho de nuevo a su padre entrar corriendo y que respiraba con dificultad

_** es tu libro de **__**"**__**Pociones Avanzadas: su elaboración**__**"**__**, Potter?**_

_**-Si **__**–**__**dijo Harry**_

_** completamente seguro de ello, Potter?**_

_**-Si **__**–**__**contesto Harry, con un dejo de desafio en la voz.**_

_** es la copia de **__**"**__**Pociones Avanzadas: su elaboración**__**"**__** que tu compraste en **__**"**__**Flourish y Blotts**__**"**__**?**_

_**-Si **__**–**__**dijo Harry firmemente.**_

_**-Entonces dime **__**–**__**pregunto Snape, que este libro tiene el nombre **__**"**__**Roonil Wazlib**__**"**__** escrito en la contraportada?**_

_**-Ese es mi sobrenombre **__**–**__**dijo.**_

_**-Tu sobrenombre **__**–**__**repitio Snape.**_

_**-Si... es la manera como mis amigos me llaman **__**–**__**explico Harry**_

_**-Entiendo lo que es un sobrenombre **__**–**__**dijo Snape. **_

_** que pienso, Potter? **__**–**__**dijo Snape tranquilamente. **__**–**__**Creo que eres un mentiroso, ademas de tramposo, y pienso que te mereces un castigo conmigo cada sabado hasta el fin del curso. .Que crees tu?**_

_**-Yo... yo no estoy de acuerdo, señor. **__**–**__**dijo Harry **_

_**-Bien, veremos como te sientes despues de tus castigos **__**–**__**dijo Snape. **__**–**__**El sabado a las diez de la mañana, Potter. En mi oficina.**_

_**-Pero, señor... **__**–**__**replico Harry, mirandolo desesperado. **__**–**__**El juego de Quidditch... el ultimo partido de...**_

_**-A las diez en punto **__**–**__**susurro Snape **__**–**__**Pobre Gryffindor... en cuarto lugar este año, me temo...**_

Snape miro los cubiculos del baño y salió de alli mientras con tono de burla mencionaba la derrota de Griffindor, despues los pasos de Harry al salir del baño le anunciaron a James que podia salir. James salio del cubiculo y vio en el suelo del baño la sangre que habia perdido Draco, se miro en el espejo resquebrajado y sintio lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, todo esto habia ocurrido en el tiempo de estudios de su padre? el habia intentado matar a Draco Malfoy? Porque todos lo veian como un heroe, como una persona maravillosa y amable, si lo unico que el habia visto era lo todo lo contrario, todo lo que el conocia no era lo que sus hermanos, su madre o sus primos y tios decian. ¿Porque todo parecia cada vez mas confuso? Se dio la vuelta y salio del baño pensando que lo mas doloroso de esa noche no habia sido el cruccio recibido.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Rosie estaba sentada entre Ron y Hermione que estaban estudiando en silencio, ella se sentia como en casa, desde que su madre sabia de donde venia, la relacion de sus padres parecia estar mejor que antes, ambos se miraban de reojo y se sonreian en silencio, no habia hablado mucho del futuro y ellos no le habian preguntando, parecia que con el hecho de saberse una familia les bastaba. Pero todo habia cambiado pues sus padres parecian preocupados por Harry, despues de que el hubiera entrado por el retrato lleno de sangre y mojado y habia vuelto a salir

- Que crees que paso? -dijo Ron

- No lo se, pero creo que tiene algo que ver con el principe -dijo Hermione dejando a un lado sus apuntes

- Rosie dime sabes que apso

- No -dijo ella - yo no...

- Ron dejala ya, ella no es un archivo de sucesos del pasado, probablemente muchas de las cosas no les hayamos dicho

- A que te refieres?

- Acaso crees sano contarle a tu hija lo que hiciste en los dias de estudiante? Como haber luchado contra un troll y haber sido secuestrado por un perro atraves de el sauce boxeador donde casi pierdes una pierna

- Es cierto, lo siento no debi preguntar

- De hecho muchas cosas si las se -dijo ella - Papá suele contarnos, pero hay otras que no, como cuando lucharon contra Voldemort y sobre todo nunca tocan el tema de su septimo año, es un tema prohibido

- Porque? -pregunto Hermione preocupada por las palabras de su hija, para eso faltaban solo unos meses

- Despues de la boda de Bill nadie lo menciona, fue un año terrible, todos lo saben

- Pero...

- No preguntes Hermione -dijo Ron - Es mejor dejarlo asi

- Pero si podemos evitar algo -dijo ella preocupada

- Lo siento mamá no puedo decir nada -dijo ella viendo como Harry entraba a la sala común con rostro debastado. Los dos chicos y el equipo de quidditch se acerco a el, Rosie buscaba entre los presentes a James tenia un mal presentimiento de lo acontecido esa noche

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

- Hey como estas? - pregunto el chico mirando al rubio que estaba regando el jardin

- Tedd que gusto verte por aqui? Pasa, quieres tomar algo?

- No estoy solo de paso, no ha venido por aqui Harry o Ginny?

- Aun no, supuestamente llegaran a traer a los chicos, pasaran unos dias con nosotros Ana esta muy entusiasmada pero no deben tardar, adentro esta mas fresco

- Gracias -dijo el entrando en la sala

- Teddy querido -dijo Ana abrazandolo - porque no nos avisaste que vendrias? vienes con Ginny y Harry?

- No, yo vengo de la casa, donde estan los chicos

- Arriba jugando con el videojuego

- Hola cariño -dijo la mujer mayor que salio de la cocina

- Hola tía Petunia

- Que haces por aqui?

- yo buscaba a Ginny, pero me da gusto verte aqui, podemos hablar un rato

- Claro -dijo ella

- Ire a ver a los chicos - Dijo Anna dejandolos solos

- Que sucede?

- Tía, yo quiero que me digas un poco de Harry?

- de Harry? que necesitas saber, sabes que tenemos poco de habernos encontrado nuevamente

- Bueno -dijo el - Yo se que el vivio con ustedes hasta que cumplio la mayoria de edad no es asi?

- si y desde ese momento perdimos contacto con el

- Pero, cuando lo volviste a ver fue?

- Bueno Vernon habia muerto dos años atras de reencontrarnos, la verdad yo había prometido velar por el hijo de mi hermana, y no puedo negarlo que aunque fue duro para mi y fui muy mala con el, no llegue a quererlo un poco, es a fin de cuentas hijo de mi hermana. Debo aceptar que siempre tuve celos de que Lily fuera una bruja y yo no, que yo simplemente era comun y corriente como las demas personas, y eso me hizo ser dura con el, se que no tengo perdon, pero despues de que mi esposo murio, quise contactarlo, pero lo unico que sabía era algo que Lily me habia dicho cuando eramos niñas, que entraban a el callejon Diagon por medio de el Caldero Chorreante en Londres, asi que por días estuve buscandolo cerca de donde ella habia dicho, la gente me miraba como una extraña, hasta que por fin le pregunte a un viejo mago, y este me miro con recelo

- Pero usted es una muggle! - me dijo. A lo que le respondi que estaba buscando a Harry Potter, el era mi sobrino. El rostro del mago parecio brillar al escuchar el nombre y entro por una puerta, sin antes decir espere aqui, la puerta yo no la habia visto hasta que el la cruzo, entre por la puerta y el local estaba oscuro y no habia mucha gente, asi que espere por horas, hasta que casi al caer la noche, Harry entro por una puerta trasera. A partir de entonces nos vemos

- Cuando esto sucedio, James ya habia nacido

- Si era un pequeño bebe, y estaba por nacer Lily

- Teddy? que haces aqui? -pregunto Ginny entrando por la puerta

- acabo de llegar te he estado esperando

- Que sucede?

- Donde esta Harry?

- El tenia cosas que hacer

- Vaya, bueno, tengo que salir, dile que me ausentare de la academia unos dias

- Porque? a donde iras?

- Tengo algo que hacer, no te preocupes, intentare volver lo antes posible

- Remus! -dijo ella - Que estas tramando a donde iras? chicos porque no suben -dijo ella enviando a sus hijos a el cuarto de sus primos

- Ginny -dijo el - Debo hacer algo

- Ah no -dijo ella - a mi no me salgas con eso, ven vamos al patio

Los dos salieron y el chico cambio de color su cabello a un morado chillon

- Si Harry con vuelvo despues se contenta, yo no, dime a donde iras?

- Yo...

- estoy esperando

- Yo bueno, Ginny... -dijo el desesperado

- necesito saberlo cariño, te amo como a uno de mis hijos y con tener a uno perdido es suficiente, ademas Harry me matara si no se a donde has ido

- Ginny, Harry sabe que puedo cuidarme solo

- Lo se y eso es lo que mas miedo me da

- Ginny crees que James este bien en el pasado, digo si Harry se enterará de la verdad lo tomaria bien

- Bueno -dijo ella sentandose - No lo se, ese fue el inicio de el peor año de Harry y de todos nosotros, aunque ganamos la libertad, todos perdimos algo, y creo que Harry perdio mas que la vida en ese momento

- Harry murio? -dijo el - pero como?

- Habla poco de eso, pero el se enfrento a Voldemort y decidió morir para salvarnos a todos, el nos dejo y fue a encontrarse con Voldemort, casi al terminar el tiempo que nos dio él para entregarlo, se escucho su voz diciendo, que Harry habia muerto cuando intentaba huir del castillo, yo no lo creí por supuesto, Harry no es un cobarde, pero cuando vi su cuerpo inherte crei que mi vida habia terminado tambien, Hagrid lo llevaba en sus brazos y lo deposito con tanto cuidado en el suelo, yo senti la ira crecer en mi interior, queria desotrozarlo, queria que sufiera, borrar esa sonrisa de victoria de su horrible rostro, y al final el volvio a nosotros, el era un horrocrux y cuando recibio el impacto de la maldición imperdonable, ambos tenian que luchar, pero su amor y sacrificio por nosotros le dio la victoria. Pero el tardo muchos años en volver a ser el mismo. Yo tuve que luchar contra todos sus enemigos internos y miedos futuros, para que fuera el Harry que es hoy. Asi que no lo se cariño, lo unico que espero es que yo si este a su lado.

- Ginny, lo traere de vuelta

- Pero Teddy como? -dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos

- Confia en mi, es por eso que me ire, solo yo puedo hacerlo

- Te acompañare

- No -dijo el - Nadie me conoce, yo no existia en ese tiempo, asi que no habra problema, intentare traerlo

- Gracias -dijo ella llorando en su hombro

- Es poco lo que puedo hacer y lo hare con gusto

- ten cuidado -dijo ella - Toma esta es la llave de la caja de Sirius

- Gracias

- Por si necesitas algo

- Nos veremos pronto - Al decir esto, el chico cambio su cabello a un tono castaño que le hacia tener un aire a su padre y desaparecio del jardin dejandola sola

- Estas bien cariño -dijo Petunia al ver al chico desaparecer del patio

- Si -dijo ella - Gracias por cuidar a los niños

- Y James?

- El salio con unos amigos, no vendra este año

- Que lastima, dile que lo extrañamos

- Si gracias, tengo que ir a recoger a Harry, nos veremos. - La pelisroja se despidio de sus hijos y la familia de su esposo y salio de alli rumbo a su casa tenia qu esperar a su marido, aunque en esos momentos sabia que su casa estaba sola y no se le apetecia mucho ir.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

James entro en la enfermería y vio a Draco mirando sus manos en silencio, aun nadie sabia de lo ocurrido y el vio que la Señorita Pomfrey estaba en su oficina

- Oye - dijo el, el rubio levanto la mirada y despues la volvio a sus manos - Te pido por favor que no le digas a nadie lo que te he dicho

- Es verdad? lo que has dicho? - pregunto el en un susurro

- Si

- Mi madre estara bien?

- Si tu madre es Narcissa verdad? es muy buena, suele ir en las vacaciones de navidad a recoger a Scorpius

- Y Voldemort no... -dijo aprentandose el brazo - como es que tu tienes... yo no sabia que... entonces... - pero guardo silencio

- yo...

- no me digas mas -dijo el rubio - No quiero saberlo, él es muy poderoso y puede leer mi mente, no dire nada -dijo mirandolo a los ojos - estate tranquilo

- Gracias -dijo James dandose la vuelta y topandose con Pansy que iba entrando con cara de afliccion

- Draco estas bien! - escucho que le decia la chica cuando cerro la puerta

James camino despacio hasta la torre de Griffyndor y entro a traves del retrato, alli pudo ver que todos parecian malhumorados y miraban de reojo a Harry que estaba siendo sermoneado por su tia Hermione en compañia de Ron, Ginny y Rosie

**- Te dije que habia algo raro en este ****"****Principe****"****–****dijo Hermione, que aparentemente no podia contenerse. ****–****Y tuve razon, .no es asi?**

**-No, no creo que la tengas. ****–****dijo Harry testarudamente.**

**-Harry ****–****pregunto Hermione, puedes seguir defendiendo a ese libro despues que ese hechizo...?**

**-!Deja de insistir en ese tema del libro! ****–****grito Harry. -!El Principe solo lo copio!**

**!No quiere decir que el recomendara su uso a nadie! !Por lo que sabemos, hizo una nota de algo que habia sido usado en su contra!**

**-No lo creo asi, -insistio Hermione ****–****Estas realmente defendiendo...**

**-!No estoy justificando lo que hice! ****–****dijo rapidamente Harry ****–****Desearia no haberlo hecho nunca, pero no es justo que tenga cerca de una docena de dias de detencion. Sabes bien que yo no usaria un hechizo como ese, ni siquiera en Malfoy, pero no le eches la culpa al Principe ya que el no escribio ****"****intenten esto, es realmente efectivo****"****... solo hizo algunas notas para el mismo, no para otros...**

**-Ahora dime ****–****dijo Hermione, decir que piensas volver a...?**

**-.A recuperar el libro? Si, asi es, -dijo Harry energicamente. ****–****Escucha: sin el Principe yo nunca hubiera ganado la Felix Felicis; nunca hubiera sabido como salvar a Ron de envenenamiento; nunca hubiera...**

**-...tenido una brillante reputacion en Pociones que realmente no mereces. ****–****dijo Hermione acidamente.**

**-!Dejalo en paz, Hermione! ****–****dijo Ginny, y Harry se sintio tan sorprendido y agradecido, que levanto la vista hacia ella. ****–****Por lo que hemos oido, Malfoy estaba tratando de usar una maldicion imperdonable, por lo tanto, !deberias estar agradecida de que Harry hubiera tenido algo realmente bueno que lo salvara!**

**-!Pues claro que estoy contenta de que Harry no haya sido tocado por la maldicion! ****–****replico Hermione, claramente herida. -!Pero si eres capaz de llamarle ****"****algo bueno****"**** al hechizo Sectumsempra, Ginny, mira donde ha colocado a Harry ahora! Y eso sin mencionar lo que esto ha hecho con su oportunidad de ganar el partido...**

**-Ah, no empieces a fingir que entiendes de Quidditch, -dijo Ginny con crueldad, -solamente quedas en ridiculo**

**-** Bueno si queremos saber quien gana podemos preguntarle a Rosie - dijo Ron abrazando a su hija

- Oye ella no es un almanaque deportivo -dijo Hermione

- James -dijo ella separandose del abrazo de su padre y parandose al ver a su primo que traia cara de enfermo

- Que te paso? -dijo ella

- Parece que te hubieran hechado una maldicion imperdonable -dijo Ron, James le sonrio y los miro

- Yo he tenido un dia muy dificil, ire a acostarme

- James -dijo Ginny acercandose a el - estas bien -dijo parandose a su lado - has cenado?

- Si, solo estoy cansado

- Mañana iras a verme jugar

- Por supuesto, no siempre eres la cazadora del equipo verdad -dijo el sonriendole

- Es cierto - James dirigio una mirada de dolor a Harry y subio a su habitacion

- Ire a verlo -dijo Ron ante la mirada atonita de todos

- Porque? - pregunto Harry soprendido de la preocupacion de su amigo

- El necesita de alguien -dijo evitando decir "de su padre" - algo le ha pasado no has visto

- Bueno, no creo que su noche haya sido peor que la mia

- Pero no creo que el se la haya buscado como tu, ahora porque no mejor te haces a la idea de que estaras castigado y el Felix no te ayudara en esto

- Hermione ya dejalo en paz si? -dijo Ginny sentandose a un lado de Harry y sin mirarla - Debemos planear la tactica de mañana -dijo la pelisroja - ven vamos con el equipo

-Si -dijo Harry levantandose en compañía de la pelisroja y sentándose donde todos los demas lo miraban ceñudos no estaban muy felices por el castigo que se habia hecho su capitan.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Harry aparecio cerca de un camino ballado por hermosos arboles, la cerca permanecia cerrada y dentro de la propiedad los pavoreales blancos paseaban con tranquilidad entre las fuentes, tenía mucho tiempo de no ir a esa mansion y aun le parecia exesiva, sonrio para sus adentros y toco con la varita la puerta, la cual pronto comenzo a abrirse.

- Señor Harry Potter -dijo un elfo domestico apareciendo delante de el - Bienvenido

- Gracias -dijo el - Se encuentra en casa Draco

- Si el amo se encuentra en su estudio, tiene cita con el?

- No, solo dile que estoy aqui

- Si Señor -dijo desapareciendo, la puerta principal se abrio y una mujer rubia y alta le sonrio

- Harry bienvenido -dijo ella

- Hola Astoria, dime esta Draco

- Esta en el estudio, no me dijo que vendrias, deseas tomar algo

- No esta bien gracias - la puerta del estudio se abrio y el hombre rubio le sonrio

- Harry porque no me avisaste que vendrías

- Lo siento -dijo el ojiverde

- Paso algo? - pregunto el ojigris

- No, solo quiero preguntarte algo

- Adelante entonces, Tory nos puedes traer algo de beber

- En un momento se los llevo

- Scorpius me comento que James fue sacado del colegio, paso algo? - pregunto el rubio sin darle vueltas al asunto

- No -dijo Harry - de hecho de eso queria hablar contigo

- Que sucede?

- Bueno -dijo él - Lily me ha dicho algo muy curioso que tu hijo y mi hijo son buenos amigos

- Asi es -dijo Draco sonriendo y recargandose en su sillon - Tan raro se te hace? - pregunto el

- Bueno...

- Claro tu y yo a su edad nos odiabamos -dijo el sonriendo - pero de eso ya ha pasado mucho, dijo al ver la cara de bochorno de Harry

- Sabes que me da gusto que mi hijo sea amigo de Scorpius

- Bueno no dudaba que Scorpius hubiera ido a Griffyndor, el es muy parecido a su madre, y ella tiene el corazon de ser una Griffyndor, pero la sangre Slyterin corre por sus venas

- Sabes que mis prejuicios han cambiado

- Lo se, Harry no te preocupes -dijo Draco soltando una sonora carcajada, Astoria entro con un par de cervezas de mantequilla y las dejo en el escritorio

- Amor ire al callejon con Scorpius, volveremos mas tarde

- Si - dijo el

- Y como esta tu madre? -pregunto Harry

- Bien, ella esta tranquila, aunque sus nervios nunca seran los mismos

- Siento lo que le paso

- le afecto mucho la perdida de papá. Gracias por lo que hiciste

- No fue nada -dijo Harry - le debo mi vida a tu madre, dime Draco, le has hablado a Scorpius de tu... -dijo Harry sin saber como seguir

- De ser un mortifago? de mi marca? -dijo el - si, el la vio hace años y cuando empezo a crecer Scorpius, Astoria y yo decidimos no esconderle cosas a él, tanto ella como yo crecimos en unas familias servidoras de Voldemort, y lo hacian por miedo mas que por lealtad, asi que al final sabemos que el hara lo que crea importante

- ...

- Harry -dijo Draco - Por lo visto tu relacion con James no es muy buena verdad? -pregunto el ojigris

- A que te refieres? -dijo Harry poniendose a la defensiva

- Calmate Potter -dijo Draco dando un trago a su cerveza - Lo saque a deduccion, Scorpius no suele hablar mucho de él, es un buen amigo, pero es por lo que me has perguntado, no sabias que tu hijo era amigo de mi hijo

- Yo, bueno -dijo Harry - Creo que no he sido un buen padre para él

- Creo que nadie lo es- dijo Draco - bueno tu has tenido la oportunidad de ir mejorando con cada uno de tus hijos verdad, Tory y yo decidimos quedarnos solo con Scorpius, aunque no perdemos la esperanza de que llegue otro -dijo sonriendo

- Creo que me ausente demasiado de su vida.

- Bueno, tenias mucho trabajo, los mortifagos si que supieron ser dolores de cabeza

- Gracias a ti, pudimos atraparlos casi siempre

- Me volví un traidor a la sangre? es lo que me estas diciendo? mi padre se debe estar retorciendo en su tumba por el simple hecho de que estes aqui - dijo el rubio

- Bueno no es la primera vez que estoy aqui

- no, la primera vez llegaste como un prisionero

- Lo recuerdo -dijo Harry - hay cosas que no le he dicho a mis hijos no se si estarian orgullosos de mi

- Probablemente pensarian mal de ti -dijo el - o que no eres el heroe que todos creen? Eso no pasará creeme

- Pero -dijo Harry - quizas

- Sabes -dijo Draco mirando un punto en el techo color nacar - recuerdas el día que me atacaste en sexto

- si lo recuerdo, fue dificil olvidar lo que te hice

- Ya ni se notan las cicatrices -dijo el - bueno quizas una que otra

- ese día antes de que entraras habia alguien en el baño, aparte de Myrtle, un chico, el estaba de visita de intercambio

- yo no recuerdo que... -dijo Harry guardando de pronto silencio y dejando que Draco continuara

- Ese chico era identico -dijo volteando un marco con una foto de Scorpius tomada en el tren, alli estaba el hijo rubio identico a Draco y estaba acompañado de James, tomada ese mismo año en un vagon del tren - a él - dijo señalado al hijo del ojiverde

- Tu sabes...

- Que tu hijo viajo al pasado? si - dijo Draco dejando la botella vacia sobre el escritorio y volviendola a llenar con un hechizo

- Como?

- Ese día el hablo conmigo, me vio llorando al igual que tu y yo -dijo bajando la mirada - y lo siento mucho en verdad, le lance el cruccio

- Que! - dijo Harry mirandolo preocupado

- Bueno no sabia que era tu hijo, ademas olvidas que era un mortifago

- Pero es un niño!

- Yo tambien lo era, no lo recuerdas, y tu tambien cuando me lanzaste ese hechizo. El se acerco a mi y me hablo, me dijo que el sabía lo que yo estaba haciendo, que yo habia planeado el ataque a Katie y a Ron, me dijo que yo tenia un hijo llamado Scorpius, que mi hijo se lo habia dicho, y me mostro su marca tenebrosa. Ya lo sabias verdad?

- Apenas me entere -dijo Harry revolviendose el cabello - Pero si lo recuerdas porque no me lo dijiste

- Yo le prometí no decirle a nadie en ese tiempo y cumpli con mi promesa, pero nunca le pregunte, quien era o de donde venia, sabía que si Voldemort revisaba mi mente lo descubriria, asi que evite saber, con el paso del tiempo lo olvide en mi mente

- Y cuando te diste cuenta

- Esta tarde -dijo Draco sonriendo - Scorpius tomo esa foto el primero de septiembre en el vagon del expresso, la camara se la regalo mi madre en el verano y la primera foto que tomo fue una de el y su amigo, y me la entrego al llegar - alli me di cuenta quien era el chico.

- Recuerdas algo mas?

- No -dijo el - ese año es uno de los que quiero olvidar

- Yo tambien -dijo Harry poniendose de pie - Gracias por todo

- No gracias a ti, mi madre estara feliz de que hayas venido

- Saludala de mi parte.

Ya habia oscurecido cuando salio al jardin de la propiedad para desparecer y aparecer afuera del jardin de su casa. El ojiverde vio las luces encendidas de el salón, pudo ver a su esposa leyendo una revista, se quedo parado en esa posicion mientras pensaba que casi treinta y un años atras el mago mas tenebroso estuvo en esa posicion mirando por esa ventana a sus ultimas dos victimas antes de ser derrotado por primera vez, y ahora su hijo mayor se encontraba en el inicio de la guerra con ese mago tenebroso.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Ron subio a su habitacion y vio a James acostado boca abajo, Neville estaba sentado en su cama mirando hacia donde estaba el chico, al ver a Ron le sonrio y salio de el cuarto dejandolos solos

- Oye Jamie que tal si me cuentas un poco del futuro -dijo Ron sentandose en la cama, pero el chico no se inmuto, Ron lo miro y vio que los dobladillos del pantalon estaban humedos y tenía una extraña tonalidad roja. Lo vio alli en silencio tumbado en la cama y se dio cuenta que aun seguia siendo un chico, un chico sin preocupaciones de dieciseis años, en su tiempo no habia guerra ni magos tenebrosos que destruir, simplemente tenian que vivir y disfrutar su vida. - Vamos James que te sucede? quieres hablar

- No

- Bueno yo diria que si, porque no me dices que te pasa? o te lo sacare a la fuerza

- Tío Ron -dijo el chico - tu crees que Malfoy es un mortifago?

- Y porque preguntas eso? acaso has estado escuchando lo que dice Harry?

- Bueno, crees que por el hecho de tener la marca... la marca tenebrosa lo haga un mortifago, como los que torturaron a los padres del tío Neville o como Bellatrix?

- Pues -dijo el rascandose la cabeza - creo que los actos que nosotros hacemos nos marcan, no por lo que seamos o no, mira a - se puso a pensar que ejemplo le podía dar? - Sirius que aunque el provenia de una casa de sangre pura de puros alumnos de Slyterin el fue un gran Griffyndor, y a Peter, que aunque era un Grifiyndor el fue el traidor y asesino de tus bisabuelos

- Entonces, si alguien demostrara que no es lo que todos creen que es tu lo aceptarias?

- Por supuesto, aunque -dijo el mirandolo contrariado - estas hablado de Draco Malfoy?

- No solo preguntaba -dijo el sentandose - crees que mi padre, crees que Harry tome bien el que yo soy su hijo

- Claro porque no -dijo el dandole un golpe en la espalda - tu padre es bueno, el es un buen amigo, creo que el mejor, y creo que como cuñado sera estupendo quien mejor que tu mejor amigo para ser el esposo de tu hermanita no?. Así que a pesar de que tiene mal caracter creo que te aceptara muy bien.

- Pero yo tengo algo... -dijo el - algo que se que no le gustará - Ron lo miro intrigado y vio que el chico se sentaba a su lado - Pero no se, no se porque la tengo, simplemente aparecio

- Y que es?

- Bueno - dijo James. La puerta se abrio y entro Seamus corriendo

- He Ron baja que te necesitan, estan planeando la estrategia para el juego de mañana seguro ganaremos

- Espera -dijo el - en un segundo bajare

- Esta bien -dijo James - esto puede esperar

- No, Seamus dile a Harry que ahorita bajo - el chico cerro la puerta y Ron miro a su sobrino

- Que pasa?

- Yo -dijo el mirandolo a los ojos, era correcto decirselo? Su ultimo juego del año estaba por suceder mañana, el que supiera la verdad podria afectar el ultimo juego que jugo en Hogwarts y perderlo? - Soy amigo de Malfoy

- Por Merlín, que? -dijo el pelisrojo

- Bueno no del de tu tiempo, del de mi tiempo se llama Scorpius y es un...

- Pero debe ser un Slyterin?

- si pero el ha sido un buen amigo, si papá hubiera entrado a Slyterin despues de haber charlado con el y hecho buenas migas en el tren hubieras dejado de hablar con el?

- Bueno... yo... eso es...

- Eso nos paso a nosotros -dijo James - pero bueno, no se como lo tome papá, el aun no lo sabe

- Bueno -dijo el mirandolo asombrado - Creo que lo tomara bien, bueno porque no bajamos en un momento

- Entonces -dijo James haciendolo dentenerse - tu tomaras bien el que Rosie este enamorada de él... - El silencio parecio hacerse eterno cuando los ojos de Ron se abrieron como platos y bajo casi corriendo las escaleras

- Rosie -dijo el parandose junto a el

- que sucede Ron?

- Me puedes explicar que significa lo que James me dijo sobre Scorpius -dijo el pelisrojo intentando no mencionar el apellido

- Yo... -dijo ella sonrojandose - Se lo dijiste -dijo ella viendo a su primo que bajaba por las escaleras con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro

- James te mataré -dijo ella corriendo detras de el. Ron la vio irse hacia su habitacion detras de su primo y el camino hacia los demas que le esperaba en silencio y lo miraban con cara de pregunta

- Que fue eso? - pregunto Ginny

- Algo terrible -dijo el dejandose caer - lo siento Harry prosigue -dijo el pelisrojo escuchando a su mejor amigo mientras ordenaban las jugadas

**Fin Capitulo 15**

**Ya se por favorr! Eviten los tomatazos ya se que esperaban que en este capitulo Harry supiera la verdad jajaja ya se no tengo perdon, pero bueno para evitar que el capitulo fuera muy largo subo esta parte y pronto muy pronto veran el siguiente capitulo! **

**Así que bueno dime que te ha parecido esta historia, dame otro minuto de tu tiempo y deja un review me encanta saber que les ha parecido, son muy estimulantes! Bueno los quiero y me despido. **

**IRES **


	16. Simplemente perfecta

**Discleimer... se que la historia va bien, pero no puedo compararme con el genio creador de este mundo JK Rowling y a quien le debemos mucho tiempo de felicidad y ocio por crear HP **

******Hola a todos! Mil gracias por sus reviews, casi llego a los 100 iuju! espero pronto llegar! bueno aqui esta el siguiente capitulo y lo prometido es deuda, bueno espero que les agrade este capitulo, a mi me gusto mucho, la verdad el darme cuenta que me quedaba poco tiempo me hace desear poder escribir mas. **

******Espero que les guste! Se los dedico a todos mis lectores con mucho amor! **

******CAPITULO 16 **

******Simplemente Perfecta **

Remus estaba sentado en el sofa mirando la television, Lily se acerco y se sento a su lado.

- Rem -dijo ella sonriendole - deberias hablar con ella?

- no tengo nada de que hablar, ya he dicho lo que creo que es lo correcto

- Pero a veces -dijo ella - lo correcto no es lo mejor, deberias estar a su lado en estos momentos

- Pero soy peligroso

- No para ella -dijo Lily - acepta que puedes ser tan normal como todos nosotros, es lo unico que necesitas

- Vamos Lily -dijo Remus levantandose y evitando a la chica, el ruido en la ventana los hizo guardar silencio, Remus abrio y tomo la nota que una lechuza le ofecia

- Que es? -pregunto la pelisroja al ver la cara de angustia de Remus

- Es de Dumbledore, es hora de volver a casa

- Tan pronto? -dijo ella mirandolo - Pero yo no...

- Deben hacerlo -dijo el licantropo intentando sonreir - veras que será un tiempo maravilloso

- Remus y tu estaras bien?

- Yo olvidare todo esto -dijo con lagrimas en los ojos - pero fue un buen tiempo

- Oh Remus -dijo ella abrazandolo - sabes como desearia que las cosa fueran diferentes

- Yo tambien querida -dijo el - pero gracias a ustedes Harry ha vidido todo este tiempo y es muy feliz a pesar de todo

- Es un buen chico verdad?

- Asi es -dijo el - Ahora ve a despertar a los demas, debemos estar en el colegio a la media noche

- podre despedirme de el?

- Si -dijo Remus - Dumbledore le avisara

Lily le sonrio con lagrimas en los ojos y se dirigio a la habitacion en ese momento lo unico que queria era un fuerte abrazo de su novio, que le hiciera olvidar el terrible futuro que le deparaba y sabian que pronto tendrian que volver allí.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

La profesora Magongall entro a la sala común de Griffyndor, estaba vacia, era normal que en el ultimo partido del año la exitacion previa les llevara a dormir antes para estar frescos para el partido. Sus pasos sonaban suavemente en las escaleras y abrio la puerta de el dormitorio de las chicas, todas dormian, se acerco a la cama de Hermione y la llamo, esta abrio los ojos y al verla la miro con preocupacion

- Señorita Granger por favor acompañeme y vaya a llamar a las Sritas Weasley

- Si profesora -dijo la castaña envolviendose en su bata

La profesora dio un golpe en la puerta de los chicos y un somnoliento James abrio la puerta

- Profesora Magongall -dijo el chico

- Por favor, llame al Señor Weasley y al Señor Potter y los tres acompañenme

- Si profesora -dijo el

- He tío despierta -dijo el chico al pelisrojo

- Que yo no fui... -dijo Ron levantandose mientras se tallaba los ojos - que pasa?

- La profesora Magonagall los esta esperando

- Porque?

- No lo se -dijo el - Hey Harry -dijo el chico despertandolo

- Que pasa? -dijo modorro mirando a James

- La profesora Minerva nos espera -dijo el. Harry se levanto y y siguio a Ron que ya estaba casi en la puerta, al hacerlo algo cayo al suelo y James noto eso, el chico se agacho y lo levanto, era un pequeño anillo de oro, con una hermosa flor de oro. Intento llamar a Harry pero este ya habia salido, lo guardo en su bolsillo, ya se lo daría mas tarde.

La profesora caminaba en silencio por los corredores, todos iban bostezando y esperando saber para que los llamaban, se detuvieron ante la gargola de piedra y esta se movio al escuchar la nueva contraseña, al abrir la puerta de la oficina del director, vieron que alli estaba el, en compañia de los Weasley, Lupin y Dora

- Mama estan bien? paso algo? -pregunto Ginny

- No cariño -dijo la Sra Weasley - Albus nos ha citado porque es el momento de enviar a James, Lily y Sirius a su tiempo

- Asi es -dijo el director - es por eso que estamos aqui - frente a el habia un enorme caldero que parecia estar en ebullicion. Todos dirigieron la mirada a Harry que estaba en silencio y mirando sus zapatos

- James y Rosie -dijo el director - no es necesario que ustedes esten aquí -dijo el director - pueden regresar a su habitacion

- Espera -dijo Lily sonriendole a James y tomando sus manos - Fue un placer conocerte -dijo ella - en verdad que ha sido lo mas maravilloso haberte visto

- Gracias

- Que lindo anillo -dijo Rosie al ver el anillo que traia Lily en la mano, James dirigio la mirada hacia las manos de ella y vio que era el mismo anillo que el traia en la bolsa

- Si es muy curioso -dijo el director

- Es una baratija -dijo ella sonrojandose - solo es una copia del que me dio James cuando nos comprometimos, el original lo perdí -dijo topandose con los ojos de Harry

- Me lo permite Señorita Evans -dijo el director, Lily suspiro y se lo entrego - Finite incantem! -dijo el en ese momento el anillo se transformo en una foto donde aparecia Harry al lado de Lupin y Sirius en una navidad en Grindulmp Place

- Yo -dijo ella

- Muy lista - dijo Sirius sonriendo - Lastima que te atrapo

- Albus por favor

- Sabes que eso puede ocasionar que el futuro cambie de alguna manera, y debemos dejar que todo siga segun su curso

- Y Harry no tiene derecho a elegir - pregunto el ojigris mirando a James y a Lily y despues a su vastago

- Can -dijo James - Hemos tomado nuestra desicion, si yo y Lily hemos muerto por que el siga con vida, creo que lo volveria a hacer un millon de veces, Harry lo entiendes verdad

- Si papá -dijo el - Gracias por estos momentos

- Estoy orgulloso de ti, siempre lo estare - el hombre abrazo a su hijo y a su esposa, todos miraban la escena en silencio y al terminar los tres sonrieron sabiendo que el destino que habian elegido era el correcto, cada uno conocia lo que debia hacer y estaban orugllosos de eso.

- Bien - dijo Albus mirando a James y a Rosie que salieron de la oficina dejando a los demas

- El hechizo esta listo, aqui esta su giratiempo Srita Evans - dijo Magonagall - Ahora, Señorita Evans, Señor Potter y Señor Black, les puedo pedir un cabello a cada uno? - los tres se lo entregaron al director el cual los deposito en el caldero y lo mezclo - tomen estas copas -dijo el director entregandoles a todos los demas las copas

- Que es esto? -dijo Ginny

- Bueno es uno de mis ingeniosos descubrimientos -dijo el director - Lo llamo Coco Wash -dijo riendose de su propia broma - Con esto borraremos cualquier indicio de la presencia de ellos tres de su mente, no, -dijo al ver que Ginny queria hablar - No borraremos a nadie mas, solo a los tres, y he logrado hacer que solo borre los ultimos cinco meses de recuerdos, asi que su mente no estara afectada en lo mas minimo

- Pero es irrevocable? -dijo George

- Bueno, nada es infalible en la vida Sr Weasley, si tienen algo tan poderoso e importante que active un recuerdo, todo podria volver a su mente

- Vaya -dijo Fred - excelente, deberia pasarnos la formula para nuestra tienda

- FRED! - le grito Molly

- Bueno ahora, los tres toquen el giratiempos -dijo el director, los tres chicos obedecieron - brindemos por un buen viaje -dijo Albus, todos tomaron de sus copas hasta vaciarla, Albus en ese momento toco el giratiempo con su varita y con un leve brillo desaparecieron de allí

- Albus -dijo Molly - Entonces todos estan bien? -pregunto mirando a sus hijos que estaban mirando un punto perdido en la nada

- Si Molly -dijo el - Ahora chicos pueden ir a su habitacion

- Gracias, buenas noches -dijeron los cuatro y salieron de allí

- Que fue todo eso? -pregunto Ron mirando a sus amigos y a su hermana - Solo para eso nos desperto el director

- Bueno queria que tus padres estuvieran en su ultimo partido

-Genial -dijo molesto Harry - Solo yo me lo perdere

- Vamos Harry ganaremos por ti -dijo la pelisroja sonriendole - Ahora vamos a dormir que mañana hay que madrugar.

Los tres caminaron por el pasillo sabiendo que el partido de mañana se auguraba ser el mejor. Mientras tanto el director despidio a los Weasley disculpandose por llamarlos a esa hora, todos parecian no comprender que habia pasado, pero a como era el director, no era algo que les sorprendiera.

- Albus crees que hemos hecho lo correcto? -dijo Minerva

- Si -dijo el - Aunque no dudo que tarde o temprano el hechizo se rompa y recuperen sus recuerdos, recuerda nada permanece enterrado por siempre, mañana al despertar esta noche sera una mas de un largo sueño para todos nosotros

- Eso es verdad, pero que crees que suceda si pasa antes? si recuperan la memoria cualquiera de ellos?

- Bueno -dijo el anciano - Creo que tomaran la desicion correcta, a fin de cuentas el tiempo es muy caprichoso y cambiante, asi que probablemente tarde o temprano este cambiara. Ahora Minny vamos a dormir mañana tienes un gran partido que no debes perderte

- Buenas noches Albus -dijo ella saliendo de su despacho, pensando en su alumno ojiverde, si la desicion hubiera estado en sus manos, quizas le hubiera permitido cambiar el tiempo, pero probablemente Albus tenia razon y eso era lo mejor

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

- James, Lily, Sirius ¿Estan bien? - pregunto Remus corriendo hacia ellos

- Si no te preocupes

- Por poco les da ese hechizo ¿ donde estuvieron? - pregunto el castaño

- Aqui mismo no nos hemos movido -dijo Canuto

- Pero...

- Vamos Lunatico, tengo hambre -dijo Sirius - y mucho sueño

- Yo tambien -dijo James - Amor nos veremos luego ire a dormir -dijo estirandose

- Si esta bien, Remus todo estara bien -dijo la pelisroja soriendole - Sabes que? -dijo ella

- que sucede?

. James me propuso matrimonio! -dijo ella feliz y estirando la mano enseñando un anillo inexistente

- Ah... -dijo el castaño - y es un anillo invisible

- Que! -dijo ella mirando su mano - pero? - miro el suelo y despues corrio hacia su novio - James, cariño perdi el anillo

- A... anillo? -dijo bostezando - de que hablas?

- El anillo que me diste para pedirme matrimonio -dijo ella - lo perdi, el que era de tu madre

- QUE! -dijo Sirius - le has pedido matrimonio -dijo el - que paso con la sorpresa y todo lo que tenia preparado, en que momento lo hiciste?

- yo no lo hice, he estado contigo todo el dia Canuto

- Pero -dijo Lily

- Vamos amor, y que me contestaste?

- Yo... -dijo mirando a su novio ¿acaso habia sido solo un sueño? o una alucinacion? - Pues vuelvemelo a pedir si quieres saberlo -dijo ella dandose la vuelta y caminando hacia el pasillo contario

- Que le sucede? -pregunto James

- Algo le hiciste -dijo Remus - asi que le pediras matrimonio

- Si ya lo hemos hablado, nos casaremos al salir del colegio, y espero que sean mis padrinos

- Por supuesto - dijo Sirius

- Tu tambien Rem -dijo James

- Y Peter - pregunto el Licantropo

- Peter? - dijeron James y Sirius con sorpresa

- Si el no sera tu padrino

- He... -dijo James

- Bueno solo necesitas dos padrinos, - dijo Canuto - pero a el podemos ponerlo como... - Sirius, miro a sus amigos y guardo silencio, no sabia porque pero sentia un extraño sentimiento a Peter como si por alguna razon lo hubiera comenzado a odiar, pero no, imposible eran amigos - Nada, jajaja -dijo riendo e intentando ocultar sus sentimientos - el puede obsequiar el pastel

- Si buena idea -dijo James - bueno vamos a dormir -dijo el caminando con su mejor amigo hacia la sala comun, ambos tenian muchas cosas en la cabeza, pero prefirieron callarlas y meditarlas en la cama

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

James entro en la sala común, su prima se despidio y subio a su habitación, el caminaba de un lado a otro por la sala esperando el regreso de su padre y sus tíos, no podía dormir, casi no habia conocido a su abuela en ese viaje en el tiempo, pero cuando se despidio de el pudo sentir la calidez de sus palabras, su amor hacia las personas, y en especial hacia su padre, porque Voldemort habia tenido que matarlos? si el no los hubiera asesinado, su vida sería difierente, entonces la suya tambien seria diferente. Se agarro el cabello instintivamente como su padre y se dejo caer en el sofa cuando el retrato se abrio dejando entrar a los cuatro chicos.

- James que haces aun despierto -dijo Ginny acercandose a el

- Yo esperaba a Harry -dijo poniendose de pie y acercandose a el

- A mi? - pregunto el ojiverde

- Si, tu -dijo sacando el anillo de su bolsillo - tiraste esto hace un rato -diciendo esto puso en su mano el anillo que sabia que era de su abuela

- Eso no es mio, quizas Neville o Seamus lo perdio, quizas Dean -dijo sin verlo bien, pues el ojiverde nunca habia tenido un anillo en su poder asi que eso era imposible

- Pero

- Bueno subire a dormirme -dijo mirando a sus amigos. James vio a su padre y su tío Ron coloco una mano en su hombro

- No desesperes -dijo el - pronto se le pasara el mal humor es por el castigo

- Si no te preocupes -dijo Ginny - vamos ve a dormir, mañana tenemos un gran juego - al decir esto lo beso en la mejilla y lo abrazo - duerme cariño

- Si -dijo el y sin decir mas subio a su habitacion ese gesto que le habia dado le habia recordado a su madre, y le habia dado la respuesta quizas cambiaria algo, pero su vide era perfecta la viera por donde la viera.

- Que fue eso? -dijo Hermione mirandolos a los dos

-que? -dijo Ron

- eso con James, que acaba de suceder?

- Nada Hermione

- Como que nada! si lo estoy viendo con mis ojos, Ginny ese chico te gusta?

- Claro que me gusta, porque no debia ser asi?

- Porque es del futuro - dijo ella como si fuera obvio - No lo ves, se marchara y tu tendras nuevamente el corazon roto, y tu Ron porque se lo permites

- Bueno -dijo el - El es un buen chico no? ademas Ginny sabe que se ira, no soy quien para permitirle que se aleje de el yo no lo haria

- Entonces - pregunto ella - acaso saben algo de el que me esten ocultando?

- Lo mismo que tu -dijo la pelisroja - ahora ire a la cama, buenas noches -dijo subiendo a su cuarto. Ron levanto los hombros y subio a su habitacion, Hermione los vio irse y camino hacia su dormitorio, mientras las palabras de Ginny revoloteaban en su cabeza

- No imposible -dijo ella por sus ideas - o sera asi? creo que le preguntare a Rosie mañana - se tumbo en la cama y dejo que el sueño la venciera.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Harry entro en su casa, y se dirigio a la pequeña salita, su esposa levanto los ojos de la revista y le sonrio

- Hola amor -dijo ella haciendole un lado para que se sentara junto a ella

- Hola

- Como te fue? - dijo abrazandolo mientras el se recargaba en su pecho

- Bien, vi a Draco y a Astoria

- Y bien?

- El ya sabia de que James y Scorpius eran amigos

- Y eso esta mal?

- Si, bueno no, digo su amistad esta bien, lo que me preocupa es que yo no lo sabía, cuantas cosas desconozco de mi hijo? -dijo el

- bueno -dijo la pelisroja - y como esta Narcissa?

- Pues dice Malfoy que mejor, aunque sabes que no quedo bien con la muerte de Lucius

- Bueno, pero fuiste muy bueno con el, a pesar de como te trato -dijo ella - Y creo que por eso Narcissa esta agradecida

- Solo hice lo que crei correcto -dijo el - Cuando recibi la carta de Draco pidiendome que abogara por su padre, no me pude negar, gracias a Narcissa yo...

- si lo se amor, y estoy orgullosa de ti, creo que le diste la mejor muerte a Lucius, pues sus ultimos meses estuvo al lado de su esposa y su hijo, y eso es lo que yo amo de ti. Pero dime que es lo que te pasa? estas tan distante

- Estoy preocupado, me he dado cuenta que... -dijo el - Yo creo que no he sido buen padre

- Vamos, si tus hijos te adoran! -dijo ella sonriendo - Albus y Lily y tambien...

- James? Creo que bueno, quizas he sido muy duro con el

- Bueno amor, es nuestro primer hijo, eramos muy jovenes y no teniamos experiencia

- Pero...

- Ademas es cierto, tu en ese tiempo tenias muchas preocupaciones, los mortifagos aun en ese tiempo seguian fieles a su amo, a pesar de haber muerto años atras, y no te dejaban en paz

- Y tu resultaste herida

- Claro de que no - dijo ella

- Pero James si, y yo no pude evitarlo -dijo el ojiverde

- Harry no tienes que cargar con todo tu! -dijo ella - Es cierto tu salvaste al mundo magico, pero eso no te hace nuestro guardian, tu eres un hombre comun y corriente, debes dejar de cargar con todo tu, no ves que esto te consume poco a poco? Ademas es cierto que no estuviste al cien por ciento en la vida de James pero cuando fue un poco mayor tu dejaste de trabajar tanto, y comenzaste a ocuparte de el y de Albus y Lily, no puedes pedir que tu relacion con ellos tres sea igual, se que los amas como yo a ellos y dariamos la vida por la suya, pero ninguno es igual, todos son diferentes y cada uno tiene su lugar en nuestro corazon. Asi que deja de preocuparte, todo lo que no le has dado a James se lo he dado yo, lo que no le he dado a los chicos se lo has dado tu asi que todo esta en orden. Relajate cariño

- Ginny -dijo el besandola - Porque no me habias dicho esto?

- Porque te encanta ser el heroe -dijo ella riendose - pero ya deja de preocuparte, el estara bien en ese tiempo, y tu eras un chico hermoso y con un corazon de oro se que harás lo correcto

- era?

- ahora eres un hombre hermoso y con corazon de oro, pero no te preocupes, cuando Jamie regrese el nos dira que paso -dijo ella

- Lo que quiero saber es como lo haremos volver- dijo el ojiverde

- Ya volvera -dijo ella tranquilamente - Ahora porque no vamos a la cama, necesitas dormir bien, no lo has hecho desde que James desaparecio, y cuando regrese puedes intentar arreglar lo que esta mal, el lo aceptara, el te ama amor

- Gracias cariño -dijo besandola suavemente y subiendo a la habitacion en compañia de su esposa.

En la cocina Teddy escuchaba la conversacion de sus padrinos. El habia crecido de la mano de Harry, lo habia visto desaparecer por días y volver mal herido despues de sus incurciones con los mortifagos, pero sobre todo habia tenido con el mas que un padre, un amigo y alguien que se ocupo de el, probablemente porque nunca lo vio como un papá sino como su mejor amigo, su guardian, su padrino, y para James habia estado ausente, en su vida, simpre veia a su papa unos dias y luego se iba, y cuando termino de cazarlos, se la pasaba metido en la agencia de aurores entrenandolos para estar listos para cualquier aparicion de magia oscura.

Dio un suspiro, tomo su mochila y se ajusto la capa de viaje. Miró al elfo domestico que le esperaba a los pies de la estufa, le indico con la cabeza salir de la cocina al patio trasero, el elfo lo siguio y lo miro

- Kretcher, te pido que no le digas nada a Harry y a Ginny de lo que vamos a hacer, no importa lo que pregunten, si te preguntan por mi paradero, simplemente diles que estaré acampando con Robert y Sam, asi que lo creeran Harry sabe que ellos se van hoy, y te pedire que me dejes alla, yo te llamare cuando estemos listos para volver

- Si amo, esperaré su llamada

- Bien, llevame a Hogsmead -dijo el - a donde se encuentra James

- Si - al decir esto Kreatcher tomo la mano de Tedd y desaparecieron en la noche, sin que nadie notara su desaparicion. Pronto aparecieron en Hogsmeade, la luna brillaba en el cielo, miro al elfo domestico que le lanzo una mirada de precaucion y desaparecia en la noche, el pueblo estaba tranquilo camino despacio y entro en las tres escobas que permanecia abierta. La tabernera Rosmerta le sonrio

- Buenas noches -dijo ella - que hace un jovencito como tu tan tarde por aqui?

- Busco donde pasar la noche -dijo el mañana tengo una entrevista con el ministerio

- Oh -dijo ella recargandose en la barra - bien te daré mi mejor cuarto, no todos los días tenemos un futuro auror por aqui

- como sabe que sere auror

- Son faciles de reconocer -dijo ella - y mas para un viejo ojo como el mío, los he visto pasar a todos por aquí asi que ven ve a dormir -dijo ella abriendo una puerta con su varita - que descanse

Teddy durmio un par de horas, y a las ocho de la mañana se levanto y salio de la habitacion

- Piensas desayunar

- Si, muero de hambre -dijo el chico - siempre esta asi de vacio

- Oh no que va, todos han ido al colegio, es el ultimo juego de quidditch del año y esta demasiado reñido entre Ravenclaw y Griffyndor, dicen que este año no estara Harry como cazador, asi que desean ver el juego, ese chico es un gran jugador.

- En verdad -dijo Tedd - bueno le apuesto que ganará Griffyndor 450 a 140

- Vaya eres un seguidor del quidditch -dijo ella - Hecho, tres galeones a que Gana Griffyndor por 300

- Esta bien -dijo el - nos veremos Rosmerta

- Como sabes mi nombre?

- Eres muy conocida

- Me siento alagada -dijo ella - que te vaya bien en tu entrevista -dijo ofreciendole polvos flu para que viajara por chimenea.

Ted aparecio en el ministerio, poca gente iba a trabajar, no sabía que era sabado, pero si el ex jefe de aurores era como su padrino sabia que lo encontraría alli, y sabía que lo era. subio por el asensor y marco la segunda planta, algunos memos entraban y salian mientras el elevador bajaba. Camino por el largo pasillo cruzo las puertas que daban al departamento del uso indebido de la magia, doblo en una esquina y vio las dos amplias puertas de roble y entro a la zona espaciosa donde muchos panfletos estaban colgados de las paredes, los cubiculos estaban desordenados y vio el mapa mundi que en su tiempo ya no tenia las pequeñas marcas rojas tan existentes en este.

- Se te perdio algo? -dijo una voz a sus espaldas, Tedd se dio la vuelta y vio de donde salia la voz, una joven bruja lo veia desde un escritorio donde tenia los pies encima, la reconocio inmediatamente, aunque tenia el cabello color ratón y lacio y una expresion triste, supo quien era. Nymphadora Tonks. Su madre

- Si hola -dijo el sonriendole - estoy buscando a Alastor Moody

- A Ojocolo? -dijo ella levantandose, ese chico le resultaba familiar, era identico a... Remus, pero mucho mas joven y sin las caracteristicas cicatrices de su rostro - Y para que lo estas buscando?

- Bueno yo... -dijo el

- Quien me busca Dora -dijo un mago cojo que salio de una puerta oculta, su ojo magico giraba directo hacia el y se detuvo como inspeccionandolo - Interesante, chico acompañame

- Si -dijo el

- Dora deberias ir a casa a descansar

- Estoy bien, me toca ronda

- Te he mandado a descansar, regresa el lunes, te tocara ronda en Hogsmeade -ella fruncio la frente y salio de alli sin lanzarle una mirada de reproche. Alastor se quedo a solas con el chico y le sonrio - Ahora dime quien eres y que quieres?

- Bueno, quiero pedir trabajo temporal como auror

- Ja! -dijo Moody - Sabes lo que estas pidiendo chico? que te maten, ahora ya nadie quiere ser auror

- Yo si

- y porque quieres serlo? - pregunto el

- Para cazar mortifagos

- Buena respuesta -dijo recibiendo los pergaminos que le entregaba - Y esto es?

- todos mis estudios, preparacion y certificados

- jajaja -dijo el al terminar de revisarlos con su ojo magico - bien, y de donde vines y a que vienes? -dijo el sentandose frente a el que permanecia de pie - primero cual es tu nombre?

- Soy Ted Evans

- Bien Ted Evans, ahora dime tu verdadero nombre y a que vienes

- Porque cree que no es mi verdadero nombre

- Mira -dijo el - no por nada soy el jefe de esta oficina y si no quieres ir a parar a Azkaban me lo diras

- Yo, vengo por dos estudiantes que no pertenecen a este tiempo, debo regresarlos conmigo - le dijo al auror

- Eso significa que no eres de este tiempo

- Asi es

- Bueno eso no es novedad -dijo el

- Porque lo dice? lo sabía

- Bueno -dijo levantando un pergamino - A menos que esto sea falso y se que no lo es, el que Potter este como Jefe de oficina de Aurores debe ser que ha pasado mucho tiempo y soy demasiado viejo para estar en este puesto o mori -dijo el - lograste cambiar todo, pero olvidaste la firma -dijo señalandola

- Rayos -dijo el viendo el pergamino - Yo no queria mentirle pero es necesario

- Bien no entiendo esto, pero -dijo el - Mi ojo magico nunca me ha fallado y confiare en ti, pero primero te pondre a prueba de que estas completamente capacitado de afrontar mortifagos

- Y cuando tienes que recogerlos

- Aun no lo se -dijo el - Ahora debo ver que todo este preparado

- Bien, no seras auror, porque es demasiado sospechoso, pero te llevare conmigo -dijo el - a ver a Albus Dumbledore, seras parte de la orden del Fenix, te enviare con los mejores que tengo a mi mando

- Gracias

- Recoge tu varita y esperame abajo -dijo el - Ire en un segundo

- Si -dijo el saliendo de alli, sabia que si entraba en la orden podría estar en el momento correcto de viajar de James y Rosie, algo dentro de el le decia que aun no era el momento, tenia un presentimiento, quizas al hablar con Albus se le confirmaría.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Ron abrio los ojos a las ocho de la mañana, se sentó en en la cama y en su mente pasaron las ultimas palabras que le habia dicho James la noche anterior.

- Como es eso posible? seria una mala broma de James, dirigio la mirada a la cama de Harry el cual aun esta dormido, al parecer le habia caido muy mal el tener que responder a su castigo ese sabado - vio que sus demas compañeros se estaban arreglando para bajar a desayunar sin hacer ruido, todos sabian lo mal que se encontraba el capitan del equipo.

En el gran comedor Ron vio a James desayunando frente a su prima que estaba por lo visto enojada con el.

- Hola -dijo el James lo miro y bajo la mirada al plato

- Y entonces es verdad? -dijo el

- Bueno no -dijo James al ver la mirada de su prima - Solo era una broma

- Gracias casi me infarte anoche -dijo el

- Oye tío anoche como te fue despues de que salieron de la oficina del director

- Anoche? -dijo el sorprendido - Anoche no fuimos con el director, despues de que hablamos del juego subimos a acostarnos y no me desperte hasta hoy

- Ah -dijo el chico

- Papá seras impresionante hoy -dijo Rosie sonriedole

- Gracias -dijo el - me encanta escuchar que me llames asi -dijo el sonriendo

- Estas listo - dijo Ginny que venia acompañada de Hermione

- Si estoy listo -dijo el - y tu cazadora?

- Tambien, espero que jugemos bien - dijo ella con un cierto nerviosismo

- No te preocupes, jueguen como si fuera un entrenamiento mas y veran que ganaran -dijo James -a fin de cuentas una futura jugadora de las Arpias esta en el equipo

- Futura? quien? -dijo Ron

- Pues -dijo Rose seañalando a su tía

- Wow! -dijo Ron - el futuro cada vez es mejor -dijo el sonriendo, abrazo a Hermione por la espalda - Vamos?

- Si -dijo la castaña sonrojada y salio con el hacia el campo de juego

- Bueno entonces vamonos -dijo ella sonriendole a su hijo y a su sobrina - Es hora

**Harry hubiera cambiado gustoso todo el Felix Felicis del mundo por haber podido caminar hacia el estadio de Quidditch junto con Ron, Ginny y los otros. Era realmente insoportable caminar al lado contrario de la masa de estudiantes que se dirigia a tropel hacia la luz del sol, todos vestidos con sombreros, usando rosetones y bufandas y blandiendo estandartes; mientras el tenia que bajar por los escalones de piedra hacia las mazmorras y alejarse de los sonidos que cada vez eran mas distantes, los cuales le podian dar alguna pista, la posibilidad de oir algun comentario o una porra era nula. **Entre el gentío vio caminar a James en compañía de Ginny y Rose, los tres reian y disfrutaban la euforia que les esperaba. Sin notar como Harry los miraba con dolor mientras bajaba los escalones hacia las mazmorras.

Ginny no habia visto las tribunas tan llenas, ahora comprendía el sentimiento de Harry mientras esperaba ver la snitch, muchas veces habia sido cazadora al jugar con sus hermanos, pero ahora en un juego real era en verdad exitante, tenia un panorama completo de el campo, los demas jugadores volando de un lado a otro luchando por evitar que les anotran goles y esperando con ansia anotar.

El sol era calido y aun no estaba en todo su explendor, las horas pasaban y los puntos comenzaban a subir uno tras otros en ambos equipos, era imposible, les llevaban casi la ventaja por 10 puntos, vio como Dean tomaba la quaffle y hacia una anotacion y empataban. Se sintio tranquila, aunque la snitch aun no aparecia. El otro cazador tambien sobrevolaba, pero ella permanecia tranquila viendo el panorama completo, no se dejaria engañar tan facilmente.

Al fin los puntos estaban a su favor llevaban ciento sesenta puntos de ventaja, sería dificil que los alcanzaran, las horas pasaron rapidamente y unos minutos antes del medio dia vio la snitch doraba brillar delante de ella. Se inclino hacia delante y acelero a toda velocidad, el otro cazador le siguio muy cerca, la snitch subia y bajaba y revoloteaba entre los demas jugadores.

Sloper volo cerca de ella y mando lejos una bludgger, ella le sonrio y siguio volando, se emparejo a su rival, y se inclino lo mas que pudo para acelerar, el tiempo parecio ir en camara lenta, vio el brillo de la Snitch, sabia que todos estaban mirando ese momento, estiro la mano, para tomarla, y vio que su contrincante tenia su brazo mas largo que el de ella. se presiono mas en la escoba y sintio como la snitch revoloteaba en su mano, fue la sensacion mas maravillosa que habia sentido, escucho la ovacion proveniente de las gradas y el grito de la marcacion "Griffyndor gana por 450 puntos, Ginny Weasley ha tomado la snitch" Se detuvo en el cielo y levanto la pequeña bola para que todos la vieran mientras sonreia.

Sintio a alguien apretandole el cuello mientras volaba, su hermano habia volado hacia ella y le abrazaba por la victoria.

- Genial Ginn, lo hiciste de maravilla, ganamos -dijo rebosante - Ganamos por 450 puntos, hemos obtenido la copa

- Si -dijo ella - mirando a todos lados y al fin encontro entre las bancas a su hijo y a su sobrina que estaban en compañia de Hermione. que brincaban de felicidad.

Hermione veia todo desde las gradas, habia sido el juego mas cardiaco que habia vivido, aunque llevaban la delantera, si Ravenclaw hubieran anotado un punto mas mientras veian la caceria de la snitch y tomaban el esferico ellos perderían. Corrio hacia ellos y abrazo a Ginny y despues a Ron, los dos se miraron y se sonrieron

- Ginny has estado maravillosa -dijo Dean abrazandola

- En verdad? -dijo ella sonriendole resplandeciente - Gracias

- Si en verdad -dijo el - moreno sonriendole - Vamos a la sala comun a celebrar -grito el euforico mientras abrazaba a Ginny y ella se dejaba llevar por el.

- porque no sorprendemos a Harry -dijo Rosie ya que se encontraban en la sala comun

- A que te refieres? -dijo una chica rubia sonriendo

- Claro porque no guardamos silencio, debe estar por terminar su castigo -dijo ella - y si estamos en silencio creera que perdimos

- Si ya quiero ver su cara -dijo Ron sonriendole a su hija

- Colin porque no preparas tu camara

- Si eso hare -dijo el chico colocandole un rollo nuevo pues habia terminado con uno y se estaba poniendo en posicion

- Pero cuanto debemos esperar

- Un momento -dijo Hermione - Yo les avisare - todos la vieron correr hacia la habitacion de los chicos de sexto y se miraron

- Ella sabe lo que hace -dijo Ron sabiendo que subiria a buscar el mapa del merodeador

Harry caminaba en silencio por los pasillos hacia la Torre de Griffyndor,había evitado entrar en el gran comedor, sabía que todos los Gryffindor sin importar si perdian o ganaban se iban directo a su sala común era mejor hacerlo en un ambiente tan familiar como ese.

**-.**_**Quid agis**_**? -le dijo tentativamente a la Dama Gorda, preguntandose que seria lo que encontraria adentro.**

**La expresion de ella era indescifrable cuando le contesto:**

**-Velo tu mismo. - Y se hizo a un lado para permitirle el paso. **Un segundo antes Hermione se habia asomado por las escaleras y habia gritado, "esta a unos pasos por llegar" esten listos. Todos guardaron silencio y miraron el retrato de la dama gorda, que si la castaña tenia razon se abriria de un momento a otro. En el momento que este se movio **un rugido de celebracion broto por el agujero detras de ella. Harry se sorprendio cuando las personas adentro empezaron a gritar al verlo a el. Varias manos lo tomaron y lo jalaron al interior de la sala comun.**

**-!Ganamos! -grito Ron, que se acerco a el dando brincos y le paso la Copa plateada.**

**-!Ganamos! !Cuatrocientos cincuenta a ciento cuarenta! !Ganamos!**

**Harry miro alrededor; Ginny estaba corriendo hacia el. Tenia un rostro resplandeciente cuando envolvio a Harry con sus brazos. Y sin pensarlo, sin haberlo ****planeado, sin preocuparse por el hecho que cincuenta personas estuvieran viendo, Harry la beso. Despues de algunos segundos... o bien pudiera haber pasado media hora... o quiza varios dias... ellos se separaron. La sala comun se habia quedado muy silenciosa. Entonces, varios aullaron y otros soltaron risitas nerviosas. Harry miro sobre la cabeza de Ginny para observar a Dean Thomas haciendo añicos un vaso en su mano, y a Romilda Vane mirando ****como si quisiera arrojarle algo. Hermione sonreia radiante, pero lo que en verdad buscaban los ojos de Harry era a Ron. Por fin lo encontro, todavia sosteniendo la Copa y con una expresion adecuada de quien ha recibido un porrazo en la cabeza. Por una fraccion de segundo se miraron el uno al otro, entonces Ron dio una pequeña sacudida de cabeza que Harry entendio que queria decir: **_**Bueno... si tú debes. **_**Harry sintio que su pecho rugia de triunfo, sonrio a Ginny **despues busco con su mirada a James que estaba parado junto al retrato de la dama gorda, y extrañamente el chico sonreía radiante, como si ese beso hubiera sido lo mejor ocurrido en su día, nunca lo habia visto sonreir así, y esa sonrisa le recordaba a alguien pero no sabía quien. Miro a Ginny y **sin palabras la llevo ****fuera del agujero del portarretrato. Una larga caminata por los jardines parecio indicada, durante la cual... si es que tuvieron tiempo... pudieron hablar del partido.**

Ginny y Harry en este momento sentían que el resto de su tarde sería simplemente perfecta.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Fin del capitulo 16

**Para mi gusto la manera en que JK hizo que su romance empezara me pareció simplemente perfecto y genial! Creo que no tuvieron necesidad de hablar, que a traves de sus miradas se dijeron todo lo que sentian y esperaban decir. No hubo necesidad de mas. El siguiente capitulo ya esta en el horno y estará pronto listo. Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios, me gustan mucho y me suben los animos! **

**Saludos, besos y abrazos para todos, los quiero **

**IRES**


	17. Resolviendo diferencias

**Gracias a todos! es con lo que debo empezar, a los que me han agregado a favoritos, a los que entran a leer mi fic y en especial a aquellos que han dejado reviews, CASI LLEGO A LOS 100 gracias a todos! Aquellos que son escritores no me dejaran mentir, cada vez que vemos un review es lo mas chido que pasa jajaja! bueno a mi me pasa. **

**Al fin estamos llegando al final, pero no sin antes agradecerles a todos por estar conmigo en este fic que empezó como un mero experimento y llevamos 17 capítulos. Y sin olvidar el Discleimer... todo el mundo Hp le pertenece a Rowling.**

**CAPITULO 17**

**Resolviendo diferencias**

Alastor entro en el pub Cabeza de Cerdo, estaba oscuro y silencioso, subio las escaleras y entro en una pequeña habitación, siendo seguido por el joven del futuro, Tedd caminaba en silencio, los dos se sentaron y pronto por la chimenea aparecio el distinguido anciano director del colegio

- Albus -dijo el auror

- Alastor, recibi tu lechuza que sucede?

- Bueno, este chico me ha dicho que viene a recoger a dos de tus alumnos, que dice que vienen de otro tiempo

- Asi que has viajado por ellos -dijo sonriendole - Albus Dumbledore -dijo el

- Soy Tedd -dijo el chico - Es un honor conocerlo, asi es, he venido a recoger a James y a Rose

- Y nos puedes decir cual ha sido la manera en que has podido llegar a este tiempo

- Lo siento -dijo el - no

- Esta bien, los muchachos viajaron por el espejo de Oesed, imagino que lo sabias -la expresion de los tres era indecifrable, el director continuo - He leido en algunos escritos antiguos que es posible viajar por donde regresaron si la misma persona tiene el mismo deseo que lo trajo en su corazon, solo que este viaje se dio por razones extraordinarias, Firenze me ha comentado el cambio estelar que se ha llevado a cabo en los ultimos dias, cambios que ellos no tenian planeados

- Bien, pero ellos se encuentran bien

- Así es -dijo el director - Han estado tomando clases con mis demás alumnos, algunos de ellos tienen conocimiento de donde provienen, asi que lo mas probable es que tengamos que realizar un olvivate -dijo el anciano

- Chico has dicho que aun no es el momento -dijo Alastor - sabes cuando sucedera eso?

- No -dijo el mirando al director - pero creo que el director si

- Bueno -dijo sonriendo el anciano - Esta todo listo en el salón de armaduras del sexto piso, el espejo esta disponible y solamente podran entrar a esa sala aquellos ajenos al colegio, por lo tanto ellos dos y tu tambien -dijo mirando a Tedd - me he encargado de eso. Firenze ha leido las estrellas y me ha comentado que el cuarto día de la siguiente luna nueva la brecha temporal sera favorable para su viaje

- Pero para eso quedan solamente tres días -dijo Alastor - si contamos el día de hoy -dijo el auror

- Bien, entonces envialo con Remus y Dora, estaran de guardia en el colegio esos días

- Albus no creo -dijo Moody

- Bueno, sin importar las diferencias que existan entre ellos, son excelentes en su trabajo, asi que lo dejo en tus manos, yo tengo otros asuntos mas terrenales de que preocuparme -dijo el anciano levantándose y dejandolos a los dos - porque no lo llevas a dar una vuelta por el area que supervisan en Hogwarts y despues los llevas con tus aurores

- Entonces te llevare con ellos -dijo el invoco su patronus y lo envio con un mensaje - despues de ir a ver el castillo

- Gracias por su confianza

- Dumbledore ha confiado en ti -dijo el - No tengo porque no hacerlo, ademas mi viejo ojo nunca falla, asi que eres metamorfago -dijo el auror viendo al chico

- Si como lo supo?

- Tus ojos cambiaron de color, no son muy comunes hoy en dia, sera muy interesante trabajar con dos de ustedes

- Dos a que se refiere? -pregunto el con tono curioso

- Una de mis brujas es metamorfaga, aunque tiene menos control de su don con su caracter, tu sabes controlarlo

- Gracias -dijo el siguiendolo hacia el castillo

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Los jardínes parecian mas hermosos que otro día, sentía la brisa fresca a su alrrededor y podia escuchar los suaves pasos de el a su lado, no podia creerlo se sentía soñada, Harry la había besado, se encontraban frente a toda la sala comun llena y no le habia importado, no era eso genial? por eso se lo habia ocultado James? Sabía que si el le hubiera dicho quizas no se sentiria tan... tan feliz!

- En que piensas Ginny - le dijo el ojiverde sonriendole

- En James -dijo ella mirandolo a los ojos y ver que de pronto el cambiaba su expresion y su mirada

- Ah -dijo el - bueno que bien

- No es lo que piensas -dijo ella - el y yo

- Esta bien, se que el te gusta y yo te bese sin que tu...

- No Harry -dijo ella sonriendole - no es lo que piensas, entre el y yo no hay nada, tu me gustas a mi mucho -dijo ella sonrojada

- Entonces porque?

- Bueno -dijo ella - El me habia dicho que tu y yo estamos juntos en el futuro -dijo ella sonriendo

- Tu sabias que...

- Bueno no, era lo que estaba pensando, James nunca lo menciono, solo me dijo que tu y yo estamos juntos en el futuro y pues esa fue una de las razones por las que termine con Dean

- Y yo vaya -dijo el agarrandose el cabello - yo pensaba que entre el y tu habia algo

- No hay nada, bueno si, no puedo evitarlo pero no te preocupes mi corazon es tuyo desde que tengo once años

- Ginny yo lamento haber sido tan tonto, en verdad me gustas mucho desde hace unos meses pero no sabia como...

- Es tan dificil decirlo?

- Que? - pregunto el chico

- me gustas! -dijo ella sonriente - Me gustas! -dijo gritandolo

- No -dijo el sonrojado - Tu tambien me gustas mucho Ginny - el la tomo de la mano - y quiero pasar todo el dia contigo

- me parece bien -dijo ella acercandose a el y besandolo en los labios suavemente y despues separandose de el

La tarde paso y las estrellas comenzaron a ocupar el lugar en el cielo mientras el sol comenzaba a ocultarse en el poniente, mientras Harry y Ginny permanencian sentados a orillas del lago riendo y platicando de todo un poco aunque ambos se conocian desde hacia años, esas horas que pasaron juntas fueron de conocimiento propio, de saber que habia en sus corazon y pensamientos mas profundos, ambos deseaban que ese momento durara para siempre y Ginny sentia su corazon expandirse pues sentia que cada día seria una nueva aventura con el y sabia que las pasaria a su lado.

El hecho de que Harry Potter estuviera saliendo con Ginny Weasley parecia interesar a mucha gente, la mayoria eran chicas, durante las siguientes semanas Harry se encontro estrenando una cierta indiferencia a las murmuraciones. Despues de todo era un cambio agradable que se hablara de el a causa de algo que lo hacia mas feliz de lo que podia recordar haber estado por un largo tiempo, en lugar de por haber estado involucrado en terribles episodios de magia negra.

Harry y Ginny parecian encontrarse demasiado comodos el uno con el otro, a veces no hablaban y despues comenzaban a reir como si les hubieran susurrado el mismo chiste al oido sin que nadie mas se hubiese enterado. Harry no recordaba haber sido tan feliz nunca, los dias se le antojaban largos y soleados y con un dulce olor a flores en cada respiro.

- Vamos ya dejen de destilar tanta miel -dijo Ron al verlos nuevamente abrazados en la sala comun

- Ron porque no te vas a dar una vuelta por el castillo y nos dejas solos -dijo la pelisroja

- Hey Harry es mi hermana asi que no quieras pasarte de listo

- Mira quien lo dice -dijo Hermione

- A que te refieres? -dijo el - Acaso no puedo ocuparme de su bienestar

- Si, pero su bienestar es estar al lado de Harry asi que dejala en paz, porque no vas y buscas a tu hija -dijo Hermione volviendo al libro

- Es cierto -dijo Ron - Tengo dias de no ver a Rosie, donde estara esa niña? - pregunto el

- Vaya los dos padres modelos -dijo Harry - si la gente lo supiera no dejarian de murmurar -dijo al ver a sus amigos sonrojados

**-Se podria pensar que la gente tiene temas mejores para murmurar- dijo Ginny, **mientras se acomodaba y recargaba en las piernas de Harry y abria el Profeta que habia estado leyendo ** -Tres ataques de dementores en una semana y todo lo que hace Romilda Vane es preguntarme que si es cierto que tienes un hipogrifo tatuado en el pecho.**

**Ron y Hermione se morian de risa. Harry los ignoro.**

** le contestaste?-**

**-Le dije que era un Cola de Cuerno Hungaro- dijo Ginny pasando una pagina del periodico distraidamente.**

**-Gracias- dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño- .y que les dijiste que tiene Ron?**

**-Una emanacion de Pigmeo- dijo Ginny- pero no les dije donde- Ron fruncio el ceño mientras Hermione se revolcaba de risa.**

**-Cuidado- dijo con tono de advertencia a Harry y a Ginny -solo porque les di permiso no significa que no se los pueda retirar.**

**-Tu permiso- se burlo Ginny **volviendo nuevamente al tema de su relacion con Harry** cuando me das permiso de hacer algo? De cualquier manera, tu mismo dijiste que preferias que fuera Harry a Michael o Dean.**

**-Bueno si lo prefiero- dijo Ron con resentimiento -Y eso siempre que no empiecen a besarse en publico-**

**-Tremendo hipocrita! .Te acuerdas de ti y de Lavender, enredados como un par de lombrices por todas partes?- dijo Ginny.**

- Porque se ven tan tranquilos sabiendo que su hija esta en nuestro tiempo -dijo Harry intentando cambiar el tema para que se su mejor amigo se tranquilizara, de por si tenia ultimamente poco tiempo y despues perderlo por peleas tontas no lo haria - Ya se hicieron a la idea

- Bueno -dijo Hermione - Es extraño pero creo que - ella miro a Ron y se sonrojo - Es dificil, ademas ella simplemente se comporta como una estudiante mas

- Es cierto -dijo Ron - Se la pasa estudiando, se parece a ti, por cierto donde esta?

- Ella dijo que estaria en la biblioteca, los examenes estan proximos para nosotros -dijo Ginny- asi que quiere estar lista

- Y donde esta James? - pregunto Ron

- Debe estar en el jardin -dijo Hermione - Lo vi salir despues de la comida

- Ese chico es extraño, no le gusta mucho convivir con nadie -dijo Harry - Le sucede algo? - penso en la relacion que tenia ahora con la pelisroja y penso que quizas eso era lo que le pasaba, pues ultimamente no habia aparecido en la sala comun o donde ellos se encontraran

- Oye Ron - Dijo Hermione- Porque no vamos a buscar a Rosie

- He -dijo viendo a su hermana y a su mejor amigo en el sillon - bien - Ambos salieron de la sala comun y caminaron hacia la biblioteca, Luna les sonrio y les dijo que habia salido a los jardínes que alli podian encontrarla.

- Pero que no tienes que estudiar? -dijo el pelisrojo

- Vamos Ron, si tu eres el que menos se preocupa por eso que te pasa? ultimamente has andado muy histerico preocupandote por ella que pasa? acaso tiene novio? -dijo la castaña sonriendo - Y ahora no solo tienes que cuidar a tu hermanita sino que tambien a tu hija

- Claro de que no y que ni siquiera lo piense! -dijo el, de pronto comenzo a murmurar algo que sonaba a Slyterin y Malfoy y que estaba loca

- Que tanto dices? -dijo la castaña deteniendose con el panorma de los jardines frente a ella - Mira es Ojoloco que estara haciendo aqui?

- Quizas le toca hacer guardia en el castilo - dijo Ron - recuerdas que Harry nos dijo que vio a Tonks hace dias? Pero quien viene con el

- No lo se -dijo ella viendo al chico que le seguia detras, el cabello de el joven era rubio y un poco largo.

- Mira allí esta Rosie -dijo Hermione señalando a la castaña

- Deberiamos ir a ver que esta haciendo -dijo Ron quedandose de piedra al ver como Rosie tambien se percataba de la persencia de Moddy.

- Teeeeeeddy - grito ella al ver al chico que venia detras de un hombre que caminaba hacia ella. Lo reconocio inmediatamente solia dejarse el cabello de ese color cuando iba a casa de sus tíos, aunque casi siempre lo traia azul, pero ella preferia el rubio combinaba con sus ojos color aceituna. Corrio rapidamente hacia el y brinco a abrazarlo, el le correspondio el abrazo y la giro en el aire

- Ro -dijo el sonriendole mientras la abrazaba - Te hechamos de menos princesa

- Que bueno que viniste - ella no dejaba de abrazarlo y comenzo a llorar en sus brazos

- Pero quien rayos es ese? -dijo Ron relacionando lo rubio de ese chico desconocido con un odioso Slyterin que estaba en su curso, camino rapidamente hacia ellos con Hermione que lo veia preocupada, nunca habia visto al pelisrojo tan enojado

- Que piensas que haces? -le grito al chico que abrazaba a su hija y le susurraba algo al oido

- Ron! -grito Hermione

- Que?

- Yo -dijo Rosie al ver a su padre con cara de enojo

- porque lloras? que te hizo? que le hiciste? -dijo El levantando su varita

- Yo no haria eso Sr. Weasley -dijo Alastor - Asi que ella es la niña

- Asi es -dijo Teddy

- Bien -dijo Alastor - Avisa al otro chico que han venido por ustedes esten listos para su viaje -dijo Alastor - Vamonos -dijo el - tenemos cosas que hacer

- Te iras? -dijo Rosie - porque?

- No te preocupes Rosie, volvere por ti - Ella lo miro darse la media vuelta y dirigirse a la salida de el colegio

- Quien es el?

- Yo -dijo ella -tengo que ir a buscar a James -corrio hacia el castillo siendo seguida por Ron y Hermione

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Harry y Ginny charlaban tranquilamente en la sala, hasta que esta se comenzo a llenar de alumnos que iban a estudiar, platicar o simplemente curiosear o murmurar sobre los rumores existentes

- Porque no subimos -dijo Harry - Estaremos mas agusto en la recamara

- Bien -dijo ella - pero me prestaras tu mapa del merodeador -dijo ella

-Para que?

- Quiero buscar a James, no lo he visto otra vez en algunos dias y estoy preocupada por el

- Bien -dijo el mirandola con cierto recelo, ¿porque de pronto se sentia tan inseguro por ese chico?. Ella le tomo la mano y amobs subieron las escaleras. Para Harry fue como si le hubieran dado un golpe en el estomago, todo lo que habia vivido no le habia preparado para lo que vio frente a el. El joven castaño que tanto parecia gustarle a su novia estaba sentado en su cama vistiendo una camisa sin mangas, tenia la varita en la mano y la sostenia casi cerca de su brazo donde tenia impresa aquella marca que tanto temor causaba.

- Expelliarmus! -grito Harry sabia lo que ocurria cuando la varita tocaba la marca, la varita salio volando hacia su mano y el chico habia sido despedido de donde estaba para caer contra la cama de Neville con la que se golpeo en la cabeza

-Harry que hiciste! -grito Ginny intentando ir hacia el pero Harry le apreto la mano con fuerza evitando que se moviera

- QUE PRETENDIAS HACER! -Dijo Harry - TODO ESTE TIEMPO FRENTE A MIS NARICES Y TU ERES...

- Harry no - dijo Ginny con lagrimas en los ojos viendo como James lo miraba en silencio y la sangre le bortaba de la frente , la puerta se abrio y dejo entrar a Rosie que respiraba con dificultad, vio a Harry con la varita apuntando a su primo y a James en el suelo. sin esperarlo corrio hacia su primo que estaba sangrando

- ALEJATE DE EL ROSE -Dijo Harry molesto

- QUE TE PASA! -le grito la castaña parandose frente a el con la varita apuntandole a Harry - BAJA TU VARITA HARRY, PORQUE SE USAR LA MIA

- ESTAS DE SU LADO? - Rugio Harry preparando un ataque

- CREEME HARRY QUE SIEMPRE LO APOYARE A EL, Y TENGO MAS EXPERIENCIA QUE TU, SOY HIJA Y SOBRINA DE LOS MEJORES AURORES DE LOS QUE TENGAS IDEA, ASI QUE PIENSALO BIEN -Dijo la chica con seguridad

- Que esta pasando? - pregunto Ron al entrar y ver a su hija apuntandole a Harry con la varita y al ojiverde mirar a Rose con enojo pero esa mirada no iba hacia Rose sino al chico que estaba en el suelo sangrando

- Harry que hiciste?

- QUE HICE? ME LO PREGUNTAS A MI? EL ES UN MORTIFAGO -Dijo apuntando a James

- De que hablas? - pregunto Hermione mirando al chico

- EL TIENE LA MARCA!

- Estas loco! -dijo Rosie - Nunca ha tenido ninguna marca -dijo ella dirigiendo la mirada a su primo que miraba en esos momentos su brazo ella solto un gritito y bajo su varita - James? que es esto? Porque? - todos se quedaron en silencio esperando su respuesta

- yo... - dijo el chico pero volvio a quedar en silencio

- Pero tu padre - dijo ella comenzando a llorar fuertemente -ellos mataron a tus abuelos y a los papas de Teddy, como pudiste! ellos mataron al tío Fred! y a Sirius! crees que con eso el tio Harry te prestara atencion? acaso es un juego? te volviste loco

- No Rosie, no se como aparecio - grito el - simplemente aparecio porque crees que queria estar lejos de ti, porque tengo esto, estoy marcado por esos malditos mortifagos, y no no lo hice por papá, si papá prefiere a Al o a Lily no me importa lo he aprendido a soportar, el siempre será papá aunque yo no le interese -dijo el intentando no dejar escapar ni una lagrima - pero esto me esta consumiendo y no queria lastimarte

- Pero Jamie entonces que significa eso?

- NO LO SE! QUE NO LO ENTIENDES

- Debemos llevarlo con Dumbledore -dijo Harry sin tanta seguridad las palabras de Rosie aun resonaban en su mente mataron a Fred? a Sirius? a que se referian? a sus abuelos?

- NO - grito Ginny - El esta herido - se solto del agarre de Harry y se acerco a James y saco un pañuelo del bolsillo y limpio la frente del chico, James no se movio ni dijo otra palabra, ella lloraba en silencio mientras le limpiaba la herida - te encuentras bien cariño? -dijo ella intentando sonreirle - Vamos a la enfermería - ella le tomo la mano dode aparecia la marca el movio se solto del toque, pero ella sonrio y tomo su mano - Vamos

- Ginny no - dijo Harry - Es peligroso

- Harry -dijo ella - No entiendes verdad? el no es peligroso, no sabes lo que ha pasado en su vida, que no lo comprendes

- Hermano porque no... -dijo Ron

-No Ginny el esta con el que mato a mis padres - dijo igonrando a Ron - con el que nos esta haciendo la vida imposible

- Harry escuchate crees que James seria capaz de hacer eso? no lo puedes ver? no ves que esta sufriendo - Hermione y Ron permaencian en silencio - No te importa!

- Porque deberia? -dijo el

- Porque él es como tú, el tambien tiene que cargar con una marca que no merecia? no lo ves? porque no le preguntas antes de juzgarlo? ahora que no eres el juzgado te crees juez? Harry abre los ojos y ve lo que no has querido ver, date cuenta de quien es, no sientes esa calidez en tu corazon al estar a su lado, no te sientes feliz cuando el lo esta? o te entristece su dolor? Harry el es igual a ti, porque el es tu hijo, no te das cuenta? El es nuestro hijo

- Mi... -dijo el bajando por completo la varita y mirando al chico que no se había movido del mismo lugar

- Reparo! -dijo Hermione y todo comenzo a ponerse en su lugar, hasta que la habitación quedo como antes como si nada hubiera ocurrido

- Rosie ven -dijo Ron - dejemoslos hablar un momento a solas, vamos - dijo empujando a Hermione que miraba la escena en silencio y salio con ellos

La mente de Harry era un lío, ese chico era su hijo, en el futuro con Ginny tenia un hijo, pero era imposible, ese muchacho no podia ser su hijo porque tenia una marca tenebrosa, el nunca hubiera criado a un mortifago, un seguidor de aquel que habia destruido su vida, pero Ginny le habia dicho algo que quizas no habia considerado quizás es algo que el no deseaba, quizas solo habia sido algo que no se podia evitar

- lo siento James -dijo Harry al fin moviendose el cabello y sentandose en su cama - Yo...

- esta bien -dijo el - yo hubiese hecho lo mismo

- Pero como es que tu...

- No lo se, simplemente aparecio -dijo el - pocos dias despues de que llegamos a este tiempo comenzo a aparecer

- Por eso has estado distante? -dijo Ginny sentandose a su lado - Porque no nos lo dijiste?

- Como? si ni siquiera podia decir la verdad

- Pero yo lo sabia, porque no confiaste en mi?

- No es algo por lo que quiera preocuparte, ya lo resolvere yo solo

- Creo que es algo en lo que debemos ayudarte -dijo el ojiverde

- Siento no haberte dicho que eres mi padre, pero no crei que te...

- importara? - termino Harry - yo siento haber sido tan pesado

- Esta bien, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo - dijo el chico mirando a su padre - tu vida no ha sido muy facil que digamos

- Tu una vez me dijiste que yo no hablaba de mi vida contigo, entonces soy un mal padre? -dijo el ojiverde pensando en su tio Vernon su unico ejemplo paterno y para sus ojos ese era un mal padre

- No la verdad no lo eres -dijo el - Eres muy bueno, pero tu y yo parecemos vivir en distintos mundos

- Bueno -dijo Harry - y porque no creamos un puente, quizas podamos arreglar las cosas y descubrir porque llevas esa marca - James lo miro y le sonrio los ojos de su padre eran sinceros, probablemente no descubririan el porque llevaba esa marca, pero quizas conoceria mejor a su padre le sonrio y se sento en la cama frente a el.

- Como bien sabes vengo del futuro precisamente del año 2023, tengo 16 años y mi nombre es James Sirius Potter

- James Sirius! -dijo sorprendido Harry - Suena genial!

- Y viaje al pasado por medio del espejo de Oesed o a eso es lo que pensamos

- Pero porque viajaron? -dijo Harry - Es posible eso?

- No lo se -dijo el chico guardando sus pensamientos, pues habia llegado a la conclusión despues de varios de dias de soledad y pensamientos, que si su viaje habia sido por los deseos de su corazon y en el reflejo habia visto a sus abuelos y a su padre, debia haber viajado a mucho mas atras, pero por el viaje fortuito de sus abuelos a ese tiempo habia sido enviado a ese mismo tiempo el y su prima.

- Bueno James y porque no nos cuentas de tu vida, como es Harry y yo -dijo Ginny sonriendo

- Pues -dijo moviendo su cabello, Harry abrio los ojos y sonrio, era el mismo movimiento que el hacia cuando se sentia preocupado, o no sabia que decir - Vivimos hasta que yo tuve cinco años en Grindulm Place -dijo el - y despues nos mudamos al valle de Godric, papá mando a arreglar la casa de los abuelos y bueno a él le gustaba salir a caminar a la plaza y soliamos detenernos frente a la plaza de los abuelos y a Lily y Al les gusta mucho ir allí

- Lily y Al? -pregunto Harry - ya los habia mencionado verdad?

- Si son mis hermanos Lily Luna tiene 14 y Albus Severus tiene 15

- Albus Severus? Como se te ocurrio ese nombre? -pregunto Harry

- Ah no a mi no me culpes, debio haber sido tu idea, todos parecen haber sido puestos por ti

- Bueno el de Luna creo que fue tu idea -dijo Harry

- Sí es en honor de Luna Lovegood, creo que se lo merece es una buena amiga... - dijo Ginny ella miro a James - ella murio? y el profesor Albus y Snape -dijo con un sentimiento de dolor en el corazón

- No -dijo James - La tía Luna esta viva y ahora esta casada con un muggle -dijo James - Papa nos nombro así porque son personas importantes en su vida

- Snape? -dijo Ginny - vaya veo que al final llegaste a apreciar a Severus -dijo ella sonriendo ante la mirada molesta de su novio

- Yo se que tienes una tía muggle -dijo James cambiando el tema - pero nunca me dijiste que habias sido criado por ella

- Conoces a tía Petunia? -pregunto Harry

- Si, cada verano desde que tengo memoria vamos a verlos y a veces nos quedamos en casa del tío Duddley

- Dudds? -dijo el - Pero porque?

- Bueno, ustedes y ellos parecen tener una muy buena relacion, la tía Ana es muy buena y quiere mucho a mamá y a Lily, mama se lleva tan bien con ella como con la tía Hermione

- Duddley esta casado?

- Si papá -dijo el - y la abuela Petunia vive con ellos, al parecer desde que murio el abuelo

- Y tu lo conociste?

- No -dijo el - el murio muchos años antes de que yo naciera y ellos no lo mencionan mucho

- Y dijiste que vivia Teddy con nostros verdad? - pregunto Ginny

- Teddy? quien es?

- El es tu ahijado, es como mi hermano mayor, tiene 25 años y es un auror muy fuerte, creo que si te descuidas te quitara el trabajo

- Soy auror?

- Si - dijo James orgulloso - El mejor has capturado a todos los mortifagos y los has encerrado en Azkaban y gracias a ti el abuelo de Scorpius fue liberado

- Scorpius quien es? - pregunto Ginny curiosa

- Es mi mejor amigo, aunque ustedes no lo saben, no suelo hablar de el con ustedes, creo que a tio Ron le daria algo

- Porque? - pregunto Ginny

- Bueno el es un Slyterin

- Eres amigo de un Slyterin? -dijo Harry sorprendido

- Si, es mi mejor amigo, nos conocimos en el tren, y bueno en navidad de segundo conoci a su abuela y a su padre, se ve que lo quieren mucho, de hecho me invitaron a ir con ellos a su casa, pero cuando Scorpius le dijo mi nombre su papa se ataco de la risa, solo hasta que llegue aqui supe porque...

- Porque? - pregunto el

- Bueno, yo era muy pequeño pero desde que entre al colegio el tío Ron me dijo que debia evitar a los Slyterin, pero cuando nos conocimos no perteneciamos a ninguna casa y ambos congeniamos en muchas cosas, y no nos importa a que casa pertenecemos

- Y su padre que dice?

- Bueno este año me dijo que el Señor Malfoy me invito a ir con ellos a su casa en verano, pero creo que no ire -dijo preocupado

- Malfoy? -dijo palideciendo Harry - es hijo de Draco?

- Si ese es el nombre de su padre

- Tu eres amigo de Draco Malfoy y su familia?

- Si papa y se que tu tambien, ayudaste al abuelo de Scorpius, y de vez en cuando el te llama

- Bueno las cosas cambiaron en el futuro por lo visto Harry -dijo Ginny

- Yo, bueno no puedo creerlo -dijo Harry - el futuro es diferente y la guerra? -dijo el sabiendo que el futuro que tenia frente a el era muy dificil

- Termino hace muchos años, mas de veinte años

- Que bueno -dijo Ginny - Entonces vivimos en paz

- Si -dijo el - nuestra perocupacion mas grande es llegar a tiempo a las reuniones que organiza la abuela

- James pero -dijo Harry - tu y yo, bueno dime quieres saber algo de mi? claro no soy tu padre que en veinte años tendra mas experiencia y conocimientos, pero bueno puedes preguntar lo que quieras -dijo el

- Es cierto -dijo James siempre le habia quiero preguntar - es cierto que hablas parsel? -dijo el

- Bueno si

- Y puedes enseñarme como lo haces?

- bueno no es algo que me salga porque si, la verdad no me gusta mucho

- Y como fue que salvaste a mamá de el basilisco? solo conocemos la versión de ella y el tío Ron tu solo dices fue suerte pero como fue

- Pues bueno, cuando dijeron que Ginny habia sido secuestrada -dijo el - nosotros Ron y yo fuimos a buscar al profesor Lockhart pues ya habiamos descubierto la camara de los secretos, o mejor dicho el pasadizo, pero el estaba huyendo asi que lo obligamos a ir con nostros y cuando bajamos

- El les lanzo un hechizo -dijo James- si el tío Ron nos lo ha dicho, lo lanzo con su varita rota y despues hubo un derrumbe

- Alli me tope con un recuerdo de Voldemort que estaba tomando forma gracias a la vida de Ginny, el tenia un basilisco bajo su poder y lo lanzo contra mi, fue dificil luchar contra el, pero sabes tuve gran ayuda Fawkes vino en mi ayuda

- Fawkes? -dijo James

- Es el fenix de Dumdledore -dijo Ginny - no lo has visto cuando has ido a su oficina

- No -dijo el

- Y en el futuro el ya no lo tiene? - pregunto ella curiosa

- El ya no es el director -dijo James - y dime que hizo Fawkes? como te ayudo?

- Bueno -dijo no pudiendo ignorar las palabras de su hijo - el dejo sin vista a la serpiente y cuando llego traia con él el sombrero seleccionador de alli saque la espada de Griffyndor

- La he visto -dijo James - Mama y el tío Neville intentaron robarla de la oficina del director

- Yo -dijo ella sorprendida ante lo que su hijo dijo - porque?

- Bueno, eso es por la guerra, no lo puedo decir

- Pero -dijo Harry - eso sucedera mientras ella esta en la escuela puede suceder dentro de los proximos dos años

- Si, pero dime que sucedió

- logre asesinar al basilisco con la espada pero el me enveneno

- Te enveneno

- Si, crei morir la verdad, pero el ver a Ginny bien me basto - la pelisroja le sonrio mientras escuchaba las palabras de Harry - Al final una lagrima de Fawkes me salvo y aqui estoy

- Eso es genial -dijo James -Albus se va a morir cuando le cuente - los tres sonreian mientras seguian preguntando entre si sobre la vida de ellos, parecia que el día iba a ser mas largo de lo normal.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Rosie caminaba de un lado a otro, estaba muy nerviosa, porque James tenía la marca tenebrosa? no lo comprendía muchas veces le había vistos sus brazos, cuando iban a la playa o a las albercas, y su piel estaba limpia. A que se debía? Estaba preocupada, quizás Teddy pudiera ayudarles, quizás por eso, pero ahora no sabía donde encontrarlo, suspiro y se sentó en las esclaeras

- Vamos Rosie –dijo su padre sentándose a su lado - No te preocupes el estará bien

- Pero no entiendo, como es posible que el tenga la marca

- Bueno –dijo el pelisrojo mirando a su mejor amiga

- Rosie quizás por alguna causa fue marcado en el futuro

- Pero yo nunca he visto esa marca, solo había leído acerca de ella, se que es magia muy negra y aquel que lleva esa marca puede ser llamado por el que lo ha marcado y puede sentir hasta cierto punto sus alegrías o temores

- Pues si en el futuro no existe el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado alguien mas debió haberlo marcado, y si es asi –dijo Ron – Podemos evitar que lo haga?

- Como? –dijo Hermione – la única manera sería… -dijo guardando silencio al comprender las palabras que seguían en su frase – pero son muchísimos mortifagos como podemos saber quienes son? pudo ser la misma Bellatrix

- Quizas si –dijo Ron pero se calló al ver entrar a la profesora Macgonagall a la sala y se detuvo bajo las escaleras

- Srita Weasley donde esta el Señor Weasley? –dijo la castaña

-El esta en la habitación –dijo Ron al ver que su hija no contestaba

- Gracias Sr Weasley, por favor llamelo y dígale que vaya a mi oficina, usted también Srita Weasley

- Si profesora – la chica se puso de pie y agradeció la oportunidad de interrumpir a sus tíos y a su primo, no podía negarlo estaba preocupada por James, la mirada de su padre era muy terrible cuando los dejo. Rosie golpeo la puerta y al no tener respuesta abrió y lo que encontró no era lo que esperaba

-Asi que querías estar como un muggle –dijo Harry riendo con una foto en la mano – Debio causarte mucha picazón

-Si la verdad, al principio ya quería que me lo quitaran, pero mama me dijo que no, que debía terminar mi tratamiento muggle

- James –dijo Rosie sonriéndole con timidez a los que estaban en la habitación – La profesora Magonagall nos ha llamado, quiere vernos en su oficina

- Si ire ahora –dijo el tomando su camisa y poniéndosela – Nos veremos en la cena –dijo el chico sonriéndoles y bajando tras su prima.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

El silencio se hacía casi tangible en la habitación, Remus había abierto la puerta y se quedo estático al verla, no recordaba porque había terminado con ella, o mejor dicho como ella había aceptado después de tanto tiempo que habían estado juntos.

- Dora como estas? –dijo el sonriéndole con tristeza

- Hola Remus –dijo ella con tranquilidad – Alastor me dijo que viniera aca

- Si me dijo que vendrías, como estas?

- Como puedo estar? –dijo ella – Bien gracias

- Pasa por favor, quieres tomar algo

- Jugo de calabaza, estoy de guardia

- Si, pasa a la sala, toma asiento – el llevo el jugo y se lo entrego

- Gracias y sabes que es lo que quiere Moddy

- No –dijo el – lindo colgante –dijo Remus al ver la pulsera que traía con una snitch dorada

- Gracias me lo regalaron

- Ah –dijo el, ella guardo silencio y observo la casa – Se siente tan sola la casa

- Si asi es, Dora yo quiero que sepas… - golpearon la puerta el suspiro y se levanto a abrir

- Moddy que gusto

- Remus gracias por recibirnos –dijo el jefe de aurores – ha llegado Dora?

- Si esta en la sala – Remus vio al chico que estaba detrás de Alastor y le sonrio dejándolo pasar – Es en la sala

- Gracias –dijo Teddy sin ninguna expresión, Alastor ya se había sentado cuando entro Remus entro acompañado de el joven al verlo Tonks se sorprendio

- Remus y Dora quiero que conozcan a Tedd el estara trabajando con la orden unos días

- A que te refieres Ojoloco? - pregunto Dora

- A eso, es tan dificil de comprender, ustedes estaran de guardia en Hogmeade y Hogwarts los siguientes diez días, el estara con ustedes, es un auror capacitado y se que no tendran problemas con el

- Pero que no es el chico que...

- Asi es, pero Albus ha dicho que trabajara con los mejores y esos son ustedes, asi que no tengo mas que decir, Tedd te dejo con ellos, tienes donde quedarte?

- He si gracias

- Bien tengo que regresar al ministerio, Remus ocupare tu chimenea

- Claro Alastor - Dora miraba al chico con interes desde que lo habia visto algo le llamo la atencion

- Dime cuantos años tienes chico?

- veinticinco años - dijo el sonriendole a la auror, se sentia demasiado feliz de estar alli, pero su apariencia era de total tranquilidad e indiferencia, tantos años de entrenamiento habian servido - Es un placer conocerlos, cuales son sus nombres

- Soy Remus John Lupin

- Nymphadora Tonks, pero espero que nunca se te ocurra decirme asi soy Tonks o...

- Dora - termino Teddy - asi te llamo Alastor

- Asi es, espero que no se te olvide -dijo la chica

- No pasara

- Y tu? - pregunto el castaño solo eres Tedd

- Si solo Tedd

- Pues solo Tedd dime escondes alguna cualidad magica que no nos han dicho ademas de que eres un buen auror

- No lo creo -dijo el

- Y no nos diras que eres metamorfago? - pregunto ella

- A que te refieres?

- Cuando te vi en el ministerio tu cabello era mas corto y oscuro y ahora es largo y rubio, asi que eres metamorfago verdad y no es pregunta

- Bueno entonces no necesito contestar -dijo Tedd - si soy metamorfago, lo herede

- Vaya no son comunes -dijo Remus - los genes de tu familia deben ser poderosos

- Asi como el caracter de mama -dijo el - y ustedes -dijo despatarrandose en un sofa, aparecio un vaso y se sirvio jugo de calabaza de sobre la mesa - Estan juntos?

- No -dijo Remus levantando una ceja y sentandose frente a el

- Y a ti que te importa, eres de esos que se meten en la vida de otros?

- Solo preguntaba, creo que hacen una linda pareja

- Y niño no tienes otros adultos a los cuales molestar como tus padres por ejemplo? - dijo molesta Tonks

- No, mis padres murieron hace muchos años -dijo el con tranquilidad - Pero solo lo dije porque es algo que es notorio entre ustedes, si mis padres no hubieran perdido tanto tiempo peleando entre si estar o no juntos hubieran disfrutado mas tiempo juntos

- Y donde vives? - pregunto Dora

- En el valle de Godric - Tedd noto como su padre lo miraba con curiosidad al escuchar aquel lugar - Mis padrinos viven alla y es con quienes vivo, antes vivia con mi abuela aqui en Londres

- Y toda tu familia son magos

- Quieres decir sangre pura? no, no lo soy, mi abuelo era muggle, mi abuela dice que era muy bueno, aunque no lo conoci murio a manos de los mortifagos

- Por lo visto tu familia ha sido victima de ellos tambien, es por eso que has venido a unirte a la orden

- No, yo tengo un trabajo que hacer, solo estare aqui unos días despues me marchare

- Hay mucho misterio a tu alrrededor no?

- Pues no -dijo el - soy un libro abierto, ahora debo irme, esta empezando a oscurecer y debo preparar todo para mi viaje

- Donde te estas quedando? -dijo Remus

- En las tres escobas, con la Sra Rosmerta

- Porque no pasas aqui la noche -dijo el

- Remus! -dijo Dora - Ni siquiera lo conoces

- Pero trabajara con nosotros, Albus y Alastor confian en el porque nosotros no, dime quieres quedarte a cenar? pedire pizza

- Bueno -dijo ella -Pero preparare algo de cenar -dijo Dora - no me gusta que te alimentes solo de pizza - ella le sonrio y se dirigio a la cocina, no podia permanecer todo el tiempo con esa actitud fria hacia el, pues no podia negarlo lo amaba y mucho.

- Puedes quedarte en esa habitacion -dijo Remus - es la de visitas

- Gracias, puedo darme un baño antes de la cena?, el viaje fue largo

- Si esa puerta es el baño, la cocina esta por alla - El joven se levanto y entro al cuarto y cerro en silencio y sonriendo para si mismo, prometiendose aprovechar cada momento para conocer un poco mas de sus padres.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Harry permanecio en silencio despues de que se hubiera ido James. Solo escuchaba la suave respiracion de su novia que estaba sentada junto a el, no sabia que decir apenas estaba procesando todo lo que habia dicho y el le habia dicho.

- Entonces tu lo sabías? -dijo Harry - que el era nuestro hijo?

- Si -dijo ella sacando de su bolsillo los cromos de rana - Lo supe en navidad

- Y porque no me lo dijiste?

- El no queria, y yo se lo prometi ademas no sabia si me creerias -dijo ella recostandose en la cama - digo que hubieras pensado si te hubiera dicho hey Harry en el futuro tu y yo nos casamos y la muestra de nuestro amor es James

- Pues -dijo sonrojandose - No lo se

- Si por eso no lo dije, yo no sabia que James tenia la marca tenebrosa

- Pero porque crees que la tenga, tu dijiste que quizas era como yo, te referias a mi cicatriz

- Si

- Entonces crees que alguien se la provoco

- Pues mira, Rosie dijo que nunca se la habia visto, por lo tanto no la tenia en su tiempo y dijo que al llegar aqui comenzo a salirle, entonces -dijo ella arrugando la nariz- probablemente el mago que se la hizo continua con vida, pues no quiero pensar que se la provoco el mismo Voldemort

- Pero porque se la hicieron?

- Porque crees? no tienes una idea Harry? -dijo Ginny

- Quizas para... como algun tipo de venganza?

- Correcto -dijo ella -Harry, James ha dicho que tu eres el mejor auror y has cazado a todos los mortifagos, pero cuanto tiempo te pudo haber llevado esa cacería? no son magos comunes y corrientes por lo que sabemos, ya has visto a Bellatrix y a Greyback, todos son iguales asesinan a sangre fria, no creo que se hayan dejado atrapar porque si, si uno de ellos escapo o dos o tres, pudieron haber marcado a James, como una burla hacia tu trabajo, tu sacrificio, tu vida completa, y no solo para ti, para mi y los demas que hemos sufrido en esta guerra

- Y porque no hice nada para evitarlo?

- Harry - dijo ella tomando sus manos - No siempre vas a estar allí o aqui conmigo lo se, pero eso no te hace culpable, eres un humano como nosotros y no debes exigirte mas de lo que puedes hacer

- Pero - dijo el

- No Harry que esto entre en tu cabeza ahora, y no cuando sea tarde yo quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, te amo demasiado -dijo ella sonriendo - Y siempre estare a tu lado aunque tu no estes, pero tambien quiero que tu estes conmigo, aunque se que no descansaras hasta ver a Voldemort derrotado y por eso te amo, por tu valor y fuerza para seguir adelante aun cuando esta oscuro y se que la hora mas oscura es cuando esta por amanecer, y se que pronto amanecera, vive la vida al maximo y deja que las cosas ocurran por si solas

- Y todo eso lo pensaste tu sola? - dijo el - Podrias ser una gran detective

- detec... que, que es eso? - pregunto la castaña

- Olvidalo es algo muggle -dijo Harry sonriendo - Pero me has dado algo para pensar, gracias Ginny, promete que si no estoy contigo me daras un zape

- te lo voy a recordar -dijo ella besandolo cuando la puerta se abrio

- Estan bien? -dijo Ron haciendo una mueca - Que te dije Harry?

- Vamos Ron, como estas Harry? tranquilo?

- Si ustedes lo sabían?

- Si - contesto Ron

- No - dijo Hermione - vaya ustedes si que saben guardar secretos

- Somos Weasley no? -dijo Ron abrazando a su hermanita - Por favor Harry no vuelvas a apuntar a mi hija con una varita porque no respondere

- No lo volvere a hacer

- Gracias -dijo el pelisrojo sonriendole

- Y como la ves Harry? seras el padre modelo? -pregunto la castaña

- Creo que hay muchas cosas que debere cambiar, pero espero que si - los cuatro sonrieron sabiendo que el futuro era mas grande y mejor de lo que habian esperado hasta unos meses atras.

- Vamos a cenar, muero de hambre

- Ron nunca piensas en otra cosa que no sea comer -dijo Hermione

- Claro, en las vacaciones

- No tienes remedio -dijo ella saliendo del cuarto siendo seguida por sus mejores amigos

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o

La profesora Minerva estaba sentada frente al escritorio de su oficina, mirando un album fotografico que cerro al escuchar el golpe en la puerta

- Adelante

- Profesora nos llamo? -dijo James entrando

- Si, James, Rosie el profesor Dumbledore me ha dicho que faltan pocos días para poder realizar el viaje segun lo que ha estudiado

- Sabe como regresarnos? -dijo emocionada Rosie

- Al parecer si, el no se encuentra en la escuela y me ha dejado las indicaciones para su viaje

- Cuando volverá?

- No lo se, el tiene una mision importante que hacer asi que no sabria, pero bueno, es importante que me digan quienes aparte de Arthur y Molly quienes del alumnado saben de su presencia en este tiempo

- Nuestro padres -dijo James - los cuatro

- Bien no lo dudaba pero deseaba confirmarlo, no soy una seguidora de realizar olviviate -dijo Magonagall - creo que es demasiado peligroso si no se realiza con cuidado, es por esto que le he pedido al profesor Dumbledore su pocima, pero para esto necesitare un cabello de ustedes dos

- Los hara olvidar?

- Por supuesto, el resto del alumnado sabe que ustedes solo estan de paso, y ellos deben entrar en esta mentira -dijo ella - Es importante para el futuro

- Pero profesora no puede esperar -dijo James - a que sea el momento preciso

- Señor Potter, no se que es lo que quiere

- Quiero conocer a mis padres, es todo -dijo el interrumpiendola - Conocerlo como un estudiante mas, no como el jefe de aurores Harry Potter, no como el Salvador de mundo, no como El Galan numero uno del corazon de bruja, solo quiero conocerlo como Harry, no asediado por todos. Por favor - La profesora dio un suspiro y bajo la cabeza

- Esta bien, tienes todo el día de hoy y de mañana Potter para estar con ellos y usted tambien Señorita Weasley, ni un minuto mas, no debemos dejar que esto se siga saliendo de control y por favor eviten cualquier comentario que pueda afectar el tiempo

- Usted tiene idea de como es el futuro? - pregunto Rosie

- No -dijo ella - No tengo idea, pero este tiempo no se ve nada bien, ahora la oscuridad nos esta rodeando demasiado, y aunque su mismo reflejo me dice que el futuro no es tan negro como esperaba, se que será dificil, y debemos estar listos para esto y si Harry tiene una mision debe tener la mente despejada para eso, asi que solamente mañana, al anochecer quiero que esten los cuatro aqui y ustedes en su habitacion. Pueden marcharse

- Si profesora, compermiso.

James y Rosie salieron en silencio, la castaña miro a su primo y le sonrio con tristeza

- Siento lo que paso hace un rato. Yo no sabia que tu...

- Se que no debi ocultartelo, es que tenia miedo de lastimarte

- Porque?

- Esto me hace sentir sentimientos que no son mios, me hace enojar o me siento con temor, y de vez en cuando me duele, es extraño

- Pero porque la tienes?

- No lo se

- Quizas... quizas deberiamos preguntarle a Teddy! -dijo ella gritando

- a Teddy? pero el que puede saber

- Quizas mas que nosotros, ademas esta aqui olvide decirtelo

- Tedd llego? esta aqui?

- Si por eso fui a la habitacion a decirtelo cuando vi a Harry

- Por cierto -dijo James - Gracias por defenderme fuiste muy valiente

- Tu crees

- Claro, eres hija y sobrina de los mejores aurores con mas experiencia que el

- Bueno -dijo ella sonrojada

- Que bueno que no te probo porque no se que hubieras hecho

- Eres muy malo -dijo golpeandolo en el brazo

- Como te fue con tus papás? -pregunto Rosie

- Genial, el creo que lo tomo muy bien

- Y tu como te sientes? -dijo la chica

- Bien, creo que ahora que el se ha enterado las cosas podre conocer mas a papá

- no sabia que te sentias asi hacia el, y porque nunca has dicho nada? porque siempre pareces tan relajado?

- Yo -dijo el - que importa no

- No claro que importa y a tu papa le importas, el otro día cuando fue a comer a la casa y mi mama se fue a la tuya el le estaba diciendo a papá que ya casi cumplias la mayoria de edad -dijo ella sonrojada y rapidamente - que el estaba muy orgulloso de ti, y que queria ir a comprar tu regalo, dijo que el no sabía que es lo que deseabas de cumpleaños que con Al o Lily era muy facil pero contigo no porque siempre habias sido muy reservado

- Asi dijo?

- Si y papá le dijo que no se preocupara, que con lo que te llevara ibas a ser feliz, porque tu disfrutabas la vida en su totalidad, que eras como tu madre, ademas de que con los regalos que el tío George te iba a dar no te iban a quedar ganas de nada mas. Asi que yo pienso que tu papá es como tu

- A que te refieres? -pregunto el chico

- Tu padre esta viviendo una etapa dificil te has fijado que a veces desaparece despues de que le dan unas notas

- Si lo he visto, pero no se que es

- Yo creo -dijo ella - que es la mision que dice mamá que el profesor Dumbledore le va a dar al tío, pues no faltan muchos dias para que el... bueno ya sabes, entonces la guerra esta por iniciar, asi que el tiene una carga muy grande que llevar asi como tu -dijo señalandole el brazo- tienes algo que te pesa, entonces te alejaste, probablemente el hace lo mismo o lo intenta aunque con mama y papa detras de el no le es posible, asi que creo que ambos son iguales, asi que habla con el y aprovecha todo el tiempo posible pues mañana nos olvidaran

- Sabes -dijo el chico deteniendose en la puerta del gran comedor - Quiero volver a casa

- Yo tambien -dijo ella le sonrio y camino a la mesa donde sus padres mas jovenes los esperaban con una sonrisa y un plato lleno de comida.

**Fin Capitulo 17**

**Que les pareció? No olviden dejar review quiero llegar a los 100. Se que aun hay muchas cosas, pero pronto todo se resolvera. **

**En el siguiente capitulo verán mas de Teddy y falta un día para que todo vuelva a la normalidad, asi que será un capitulo interesante. Nos vemos pronto **

**IRES**


	18. El largo camino a casa

**Bueno aquí estamos llegando casi al final, se que me he tardado mas de lo que lo estaba haciendo pero ya esta listo y probablemente veamos el capitulo final en unos días. **

**En verdad ha sido estresante para mi escribirlo jajaja porque quiero poner tantas cosas y a la vez digo aaaaaaaah esto alargaría mas la historia y luego lo borro y sigo escribiendo, pero creo que al final quedo muy bien, espero que les guste... **

**Y no olvidemos el discleimer: La historia le pertenece a JK Rowling **

******CAPITULO 17**

******EL LARGO CAMINO A CASA **

El sol aun no habia salido, él se levanto con cuidado para no desperatar a su mujer y prendio la luz de su escritorio, no había podido dormir bien, toda la noche habia pensado en lo que habia sucedido ese día, la conversacion con Draco le había sorprendido, como el tenia memoria de la presencia de su hijo en el tiempo y el no? que paso en ese tiempo entre ellos? como se comporto con su hijo? Si su yo de ese tiempo se habia dado cuenta de la marca en su brazo como reaccionaría? El se conocía y mas en esa época, todo le parecía estar en su contra. Se tallo los ojos y miró hacia la cama, su esposa dormía tranquilamente en la cama, su espalda se movia al compas de su respiración. Desde hacia muchos días ella dormía tranquila toda la noche, no podia negarlo algo le habia pasado que le daba paz, pero no se lo habia querido decir.

Miro el cielo y vio la luna llena cubrir el cielo, sabía que esas noches le causaba gran pesar a Teddy, aun el extrañaba a su viejo profesor el le habia dado muchos recuerdos que sin el nunca hubiera conocido de sus padres, no podia negarlo habia pasado tantos años protegiendo a todos, protegiendose a si mismo que habia dejado a un lado a lo que mas amaba en esos momentos.

- Amor que estas haciendo -dijo la voz de su esposa desde la cama

- Nada -dijo el volteando a verla

- Porque no vienes y me haces compañia -dijo la pelisroja levantando las cobijas - no duermo si no estas aqui, asi que ven y dejame abrazarte - El ojiverde sonrio y se metio en la cama, siendo abrazado por su esposa que se acomodo en su pecho - Deja ya de pensar en tantas cosas, los chicos estan bien

- Eso espero, amor recuerdas quien fue el que marco a James?

- mmm -dijo ella suspirando

- Me puedes decir el nombre del mortifago?

- el... Callahan -dijo ella entre suspiros

- Descansa cariño -dijo ella abrazandola y sintiendo la suave respiración de ella sobre su pecho, grabo en su mente el nombre, investigaria todo lo correspondiente a ese mago, cerro los ojos y dejo que el sueño le venciera.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

James se sento al lado de sus padres y Rosie al lado de los suyos, Ginny sonreía mientras veia a Harry y a James cenar en silencio

- Dime James que intentabas hacer al tocar con tu varita la marca? -pregunto Harry

- Bueno -dijo el chico - nunca lo habia intentado, y la verdad no lo se

- Rosie quien era el chico que abrazabas? -dijo Ron sin poderse contentener mas

- Abrazaba? - pregunto ella - Ah era Teddy -dijo ella tranquilamente

- Teddy? - pregunto Ginny - nuestro ahijado?

- Si

- Pero como es que esta aquí

- No lo se, dijo que venia por nosotros, que regresará

- Eso significa que se iran? -dijo Ginny

- Si

- Ginny ellos no pertenecen a ese tiempo -dijo Hermione- Es necesario que regresen a su tiempo

- Pero -dijo la chica mirandolos preocupada - Porque?

- Ginny -dijo Ron - yo tambien los extrañare pero es probable que sus padres ahora los esten buscando

- Es cierto -dijo Rosie - Rayos este año iriamos a Paris -dijo ella cruzandose de brazos

- Puedo llevarlos a Paris? -dijo el - Rosie somos ricos?

- Ron! -dijo Hermione

- Pues -dijo ella -si, te va muy bien como socio en Sortilegios Weasley, gracias a eso compraste una casa en el Valle de Godric, siempre se lo dices a mamá

- Trabajo con Fred y George? vaya -dijo el sonriendo- y crei que seria auror

- Lo fuiste muchos años con papá, pero despues te retiraste y fuiste a ayudar al tío Geroge

- Y al tío Fred -dijo James terminando la frase de Rosie al ver que su madre comentaria algo

- Asi que los tres trabajan allí

- Si -dijo James

- Debo ir a estudiar -dijo Rosie - Tenemos examen mañana y debo prepararme

- Rosie si nos vamos a ir que importa? -dijo James

- James muy mal -dijo Hermione - Tu tambien deberias ir a estudiar

- Bueno nosotros iremos arriba a la sala comun, tenemos que platicar -dijo Harry

- Nos vemos -dijo Ginny poniendose de pie y saliendo acompañada de Harry y James

- Que me vas a decir que exagero?

- No -dijo Ron - sabes que me parece bien de eso? -dijo el pelisrojo señalando a los tres que salian mientras reian

- Que?

- Que Harry ha dejado su paranoia contra Malfoy -dijo buscandolo en el comedor y viendolo sentado mirando a los tres que salían del comedor

- Crees que sea un mortifago?

- No lo se, pero se ve diferente no lo habia notado

- Todos estamos mal, me imagino que su padre no la esta pasando bien con el-que-no-debe-ser nombrado detras de el

- Si tal vez -dijo ella - Pero bueno vamos a la sala comun debemos estudiar nosotros tambien y tienes un reporte que terminar

- No lo menciones, aun no puedo pensar como lo terminare

- Vamos te ayudare -dijo ella sonriendole

- Te he dicho que eres la mejor

- Si, pero puedes repetirlo -dijo ella tomando sus cosas y saliendo del gran comedor en compañia del pelisrojo

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Remus se paró en el marco de la puerta que daba a la cocina y vio a Tonks cocinando mientras tarareaba una cancion, una melodía que le causaba nostalgia, solamente había escuchado a una persona tarearear la misma tonada mientras cocinaba y ella habia desaparecido muchos años atras. No podía negarlo esa chica era su otra mitad, James cada vez que veia a Lily se los decia, y ese mismo sentimiento que sabia que su mejor amigo sentia por su esposa, el lo sentía por la chica que tenia enfrente, ella le daba sentido a sus días y le quitaba el sueño en las noches, ¿en que momento habian terminado? no lo podia recordar, sabia que habian peleado, pero porque? no era la primera vez que peleaban, pero, que habia sido distinto esta vez?, dio un suspiro y entro en la cocina.

- Huele delicioso -dijo sonriendo

- Gracias -dijo la chica limpiandose una lagrima de la mejilla - lo siento

- Que te sucede?

- Yo... - ella no queria hablar, que estaba haciendo allí? era acaso masoquista? le gustaba sufrir? - Remus tengo que irme

- No... porque? - ella lo miro a los ojos y sintio deseos de abrazarlo y perderse en su aroma que le embargaba los sentidos - No te quedaras a cenar?

- Remus que tratas de hacer? yo no puedo estar aqui... yo aun...

- Dora no llores -dijo el acariciandole el rostro - Yo no... no quise lastimarte en verdad - ella al esuchar esas palabras comenzo a derramar lagrimas silenciosas - que te sucede amor?

- Sabes que es lo peor -dijo ella - que no recuerdo porque terminamos, yo he querido recordar pero todo parece tan...

- Borroso -dijo el

- Si y yo la verdad no queria terminar contigo -dijo ella - yo te amo y no me importa si eres viejo o pobre o un lobo yo te amo asi Remus, porque no puedes entenderlo

- Dora -dijo el sonriendo y acariciandole la mejilla - en verdad mi mente me dice que me aleje de ti que no te convengo, pero mi corazon no puede dejarte y... - Dora no lo dejo terminar de hablar pues ella lo beso en los labios y lo abrazo

- Lo siento en verdad- dijo el cuando ella termino el beso

- No lo sientas, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y escuchame -dijo poniendo su cabello de color rosa chicle - No vuelvas a dejarme

- Lo prometo -dijo el sonriendole, algo que no hacia desde hacia varios dias. Ella sonrio radiante y volvio a la estufa donde estaba la cena preparandose y volvio a tarearear la melodia

- Dora -dijo el - Quien te enseño esa cancion

- Pues... la verdad no se donde la escuche

- Es una melodía muggle -dijo Teddy entrando en la cocina, lucia el cabello corto y celeste - mi abuela suele tararearla

- Quizas es por eso -dijo Dora - Papá suele escuchar musica muggle -dijo ella sonriendo - Descansaste un poco con el baño? -pregunto la metamorfaga

- Si gracias, huele delicioso

- Gracias

- Ella es excelente cocinera -dijo Remus -y entonces vives en el Valle de Godric

- Si, aunque espero comprar un piso en en el centro de Londres, Victorie quiere vivir cerca de la casa de sus abuelos y de sus padres

- Es tu prometida? -dijo Dora

- Si, planeamos casarnos en diciembre

- Felicidades -dijo Remus

- Gracias y ustedes por lo visto se reconciliaron

- Si -dijo la chica - tienes buen ojo, como supiste que habia algo entre nosotros

- Bueno no es facil de ocultar, ademas yo se muchas cosas

- A si? -dijo el licantropo - Acaso eres adivino?

- No para nada, de hecho ni siquiera quise tomar esa clase aunque Firenze es un buen maestro

- Y porque solo vienes de paso?

- Tengo que recoger al hijo de mi padrino y llevarlo a casa

- Esta en Hogwarts? -pregunto Dora - quizas lo conocemos

- No lo creo -dijo el - te puedo ayudar - dijo acercandose a ayudarle a cocinar - Remus observaba al chico, habia algo en el que le resultaba familiar, pero no sabia que era no conocia a otro metamorfago

- Y tu Remus - dijo el chico - Supe que fuiste profesor

- Asi es -dijo el - pero no es mi fuerte y cuantos años dijiste que tienes?

- veinticinco - dijo el sirviendo la cena mientras Dora ponia jugo en la mesa

- Dora tu lo debes de conocer no? tiene tu edad

- Es cierto, pero en mi curso no habia otro metamorfago -dijo ella

- Yo no estudie en... -dijo dejando la cena - Vaya me atrapaste -dijo el riendo

- Asi que porque no eres sincero con nostros -dijo el licantropo

- No se si eso sera posible - dijo el - Rayos me meti en una camisa de once varas -dijo el sentandose en la mesa - dejenme pensar mientras cenamos - los dos lo miraron con curiosidad y se sirvieron la cena

- Oye Tedd -dijo Remus - como esta el Valle de Godric tengo mucho de no ir alla

- Pues sigue siendo un barrio tranquilo, ademas alli vive la familia de mi padrino, compro la casa de Bathilda despues de su muerte - Tonks solto su tenedor y lo miro

- Bathilda? -dijo Remus - Pero ella aun no ha muerto -dijo el - de donde vienes chico?

- Harry siempre lo dice -dijo el agarrandose el cabello - tengo la lengua tan suelta como mi madre

- Por eso dijiste que eras un libro abierto -dijo ella - ahora dinos a que te refieres

- Harry? - pregunto Remus esperando no confirmar sus sospechas - ese Harry tiene apellido

- Potter- dijo Tedd - Debi escuchar a Ginny, yo y mi bocota

- Espera, espera, espera, estas diciendo que Harry Potter es tu padrino

- Bueno no lo estaba diciendo pero si

- Viajaste en el tiempo? -pregunto Remus - al igual que... - su mente parecio querer recordar algo pero no lo logro

- Entonces Harry te educo? -pregunto Dora riendo - No lo puedo creer

- Pero -dijo el - Si Harry te educo de que año vienes?

- Del 2023 -dijo el suspirando - Pero bueno, en realidad queria aprovechar el viaje para conocerlos, aunque quizas es el error mas grande que he hecho en mi vida - recargo su cabeza en sus manos que descansaban en la mesa

- A que te refieres? - dijo Dora y miro a Lupin que habia dejado de comer y miraba al chico el dirigio la mirada a lo que colgaba de su muñeca - Lindo brazalete - dijo Remus

- Era de mi madre -dijo el y volteo a verlo

- Por eso me resultabas familiar -dijo Lupin - Tengo razon verdad?

- Si

- De que? -dijo Dora - me perdí

- No lo ves cariño, el es tu hijo

- mi que? -dijo ella cambiando su cabello a un morado chillon - imposible!

- No lo es -dijo el - nací en 1998, poco despues de que te casaste con papá me concibieron - lo dijo con calma y viendo como a Dora se le subian los colores a la cara

- Y se puede saber.. -dijo ella

- Es necesario preguntar -dijo Teddy

- Remus nos casaremos! -dijo ella sonriendo - En menos de un año, Sirius tenia razon, le gano la apuesta a James -dijo ella de pronto guardo silencio

- Sirius? -pregunto Remus mirandola sorprendido y a la ves dolido, a que se referia al nombrar a sus viejos amigos

- Ahora lo entiendo -dijo Dora - No puedo creerlo, lo habia olvidado, Albus -dijo ella molesta

- Que sucede amor

- El, ellos, todo parece juntarse Remus no lo ves, primero viajaron James, Lily y Sirius, y ahora Teddy y viene por el hijo de Harry, todo tiene sentido

- De que hablas? porque mencionas a Lily y a James, ademas Sirius murio el año pasado

- Si Remus, no lo recuerdas? -dijo ella

- No, creo que lo que Teddy nos ha dicho te afecto

- Yo debo ir a Hogwarts -dijo levantandose

- Dora espera - Ella no hizo caso y se escucho la puerta al salir

- Entonces -dijo Remus - Ella y yo morimos verdad? -dijo mirando a Teddy

- Si -dijo el suspirando - lo siento - El licantropo lo miro preocupado y le sonrio con tristeza

- Lamento no haber estado contigo

- Yo tambien - dijo el

- Y tu no eres...

- Hombre lobo? No, solo metamorfago

- Esa es una buena noticia -dijo el - de hecho tenia pensado pedirle matrimonio a tu madre antes de terminar con ella

- Y porque no lo hiciste?

- Yo no lo recuerdo

- Pero dime Tedd a que te dedicas?

- Soy Auror

- Y la guerra termino?

- Si -dijo el - Hace muchos años, sabes me hubiese gustado conocerte

- Y a mi tambien, se que tu madre desea lo mismo, es una mujer maravillosa

- Lo se, Ginny suele hablarme de ella con frecuencia y tambien la abuela Molly y de ti me habla el tío Ron y Harry, pero los hecho de menos

- Y cuanto tiempo te quedaras

- Tengo dos días

- Vaya poco tiempo, entonces me da gusto conocerte Tedd

- Gracias -dijo el - Soy Tedd Remus Lupin, pero todos me llaman Teddy

- Y a Harry como le va?

- Muy bien, aunque creo que los hecha de menos, en especial a ti, suele hablar de ti pero en realidad no habla mucho, aunque no deja de ser buena onda -dijo el sonriendo - Ha sido un gran tutor y tambien maestro, me dijo que tu le enseñaste ha hacer su patronus corporeo

- Bueno yo solo le enseñe la practica

- Pues el ha sido muy buen maestro, ademas de que he aprendido muchos hechizos y contra hechizos por si llegamos a vivir otra guerra

- Pero dime... - Remus lo miro y cerro los ojos - Olvidalo, no quiero saber

- Pero papá -dijo el desesperdo - No quieres saber?

- No hijo -dijo el - mejor que las cosas sucedan

- Pero no es justo, porque no puedo salvarlos

- Hijo si las cosas sucedieron de un modo es mejor...

- No, no es mejor si tu hubieras tenido la oportunidad no hubieras salvado a Lily y a James de la traicion de Peter

- Este no es el mismo caso

- Claro que lo es, murieron a causa de la guerra, si Voldemort no hubiera intentado matar a Harry ese año ustedes no...

- Tedd basta -dijo Remus - Toma a los que has venido a recoger y regresa a tu tiempo, deja que las cosas sucedan

- Bien si es lo que quieres, de todos modos aun falta tiempo para eso, buenas noches -dijo levantandose y saliendo hacia la recamara. Remus lo miro en silencio y con un movimiento de varita desaparecio las cosas de la mesa, se levanto y salio de la casa en silencio, tenia muchas cosas en que pensar.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Rosie entro en la sala comun pocos minutos antes de que terminara su permiso de andar fuera, en la sala aun estaba su primo, los demas habian subido pero James permanecia sentado mirando por la ventana

- Hola James

- Rosie te esperaba - dijo el sonriendole

- Crees que nos iremos pronto?

- Probablemente, sabes como llego Teddy?

- No, no se lo pregunte, ademas venia con otro hombre que me dio un poco de miedo y ademas papá se puso como loco

- Te abrazo como siempre? -dijo el sonriendo

- Si

- Bueno ya lo sabes no? eso de ser su prima consentida no?

- Vamos yo no soy la consentida esa es Lily

- Porsupesto que no todos lo sabemos, ademas Lily es la consentida de papá asi que no creo que papá quiera compartirla

- Bueno lo que tu digas

- Como estas? Que te dijo tu padre

- Nada hablamos un poco de tonterias y despues subio a acostarse el y el tío Ron

- Y tu madre

- Bueno ella parece que no quiere que nos vayamos

- Si al parecer mama tampoco -dijo la castaña - Fue a la biblioteca a hablar conmigo y me pregunto como me sentía con lo del viaje y todo eso pero no se ve bien

- Lo bueno es que se olvidaran de nosotros -dijo James - Al final solo seremos los chicos de intercambio

- Pero han mejorado las cosas

- Creo -dijo el estirandose - Bueno por lo visto papá no lo ha pasado tan bien, sabes que me conto

- Que? -dijo ella sentandose a los pies del sofa

- Como resurgio Voldemort

- En verdad?

- Si, con todos los detalles, bueno quizas no todos, pero si con lo mas basico y ahora se porque la cicatriz de su brazo

- Porque es?

- De alli Voldemort tomo sangre de el para el hechizo

- Vaya ya se porque no nos lo habia dicho, debio ser terrible

- Si creo que empiezo a entender a papá y no lo culpo, creo que yo le he exigido demasiado como padre sin querer comprenderlo siquiera

- Me da gusto escuchar eso y espero que cuando lleguemos hables con el tío Harry creo que querra escucharte

- Si

- Bueno ire a dormir -dijo la castaña besandolo en la mejilla - Te quiero James

- Y yo a ti prima -dijo el viendola subir las escaleras

James miro el cielo, la luna era solo una fraccion de su verdadero tamaño, su madre solia sentarse a su lado en las noches de insmonio y le cantaba una suave melodia que hablaba del astro lunar, hechaba de menos su casa y a su familia, a su pequeña hermana que solia llenarlo de preguntas en el colegio, y el ver a su hermano menor huir de aquellos que intentaban conocer al hijo de Harry Potter, el agradecia no tener el mismo aspecto que su padre pues eso le libro de miles de fanaticos en su vida eso era algo que Albus no podia decir. Suspiro y se acomodo en el sofa no tenia ganas de subir a su habitacion.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o..o.o

Dora se detuvo en la noche silenciosa, sentia que su corazón era tan grande que su pecho no podía contenerlo, que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento que parecia que todo el cosmos estaba chocando y revolviendo las cosas, todo era tan claro en su mente, esa melodía que habia estado entonando la escucho de Lily Potter mientras vivio en su casa, solía entonarla mientras cocinaba, por eso la conocia, no porque fuera muggle y su padre la hubiera escuchado.

Remus había tenido en su casa a sus viejos amigos, recordaba el rostro de su primo y sus bromas, el amor tangible que habia entre ellos tres, implicito en sus conversaciones y chascarrillos, y al final los habia tenido que borrar de nuevo de su vida, Albus lo habia decido sin hacer cambios, sin permitirles el hecho de crear un cambio, hasta le resultaba cruel, no merecian el derecho de vivir? Y ahora aparecia en su vida este chico metamorfago, que le decia que era su hijo, un hijo que deseaba y mas aun de Remus y se enteraba que estaba muerta, que no habia disfrutado de verlo crecer, de amarlo y abrazarlo.

Grito, estaba enojada, estaba molesta, la vida le resultaba demasiado injusta, porque era así? no tenía el derecho de vivir una vida al lado del hombre que amaba? al lado de su hijo, y probablemente Albus le diria que dejara las cosas asi, podia escuchar sus palabras en su mente, pero preferia ignorarlas, no debia haer salido de la casa, Remus probablemente estaria preocupado, ademas no habia arreglado las cosas con el completamente y lo peor el no recordaba el porque habia terminado su relacion con ella y ahora... debia decirlo? o seguir en silencio?

Aparecio frente a su edificio, la luz estaba apagada desde fuera, quizas Remus y Tedd habian ido a dormir, camino despacio hacia el edificio pero noto que en el parque frente a el habia una persona mirando la pequeña fraccion de la luna, lo reconoceria en todas partes, camino hacia el y se paro a su lado.

- Un galeon por tus pensamientos

- Pensaba en el futuro - dijo el mirando la luna - En nuestro futuro juntos

- Yo tambien -dijo ella

- En todo lo que dijo ese chico desde que llego, en lo que dijo sobre sus padres, sobre sus peleas por estar juntos, en que su abuela la habia cuidado y como vivia ahora con su padrino

- Remus...

- Dora en verdad estaba preocupado por que mi naturaleza fuera transmitida a un hijo, ademas de todo lo demas

- Ves que no es asi

- Pero no pasaremos la vida juntos

- Si, no importa -dijo ella - Si eso le permite vivir a el

- Eso crees? -dijo el

- Si, si nuestro sacrificio le da el privilegio de vivir una vida a el de felicidad, lo haria -dijo ella

- Suenas igual que James y Lily al final -dijo el suspirando y mirandola a los ojos - James en su ultima carta me dijo lo mismo, _Si este encierro, esto que Lily y yo estamos viviendo le va a permitir a Harry vivir en un mundo de paz y sin el temor de ocultarse, si habra tiempo de risa como en nuestra juventud, estoy dispuesto a dar todo mi tiempo, incluso mi vida por eso, por verlo vivir en un mundo libre de Voldemort. Remus cuida a mi hijo, amalo y ve por el, si no estamos ni Lily ni yo, y aun si Sirius no esta cuidalo y enseñale a ser feliz, muestrale que es lo mas importante en la vida. Porque hay que morir. Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi y por Lily, quisieramos que estuvieras aquí, es otoño y las hojas caen de los arboles. Espero verte pronto en navidad. _

- Porque nunca me contaste de esa carta? -dijo ella

- La lei tanto que la memorice, supe que el sabía al final de todo que moriría a manos de Voldemort, la envio una semana antes de que eso sucediera, no pude volverme a contactar con el, despues de eso murieron y yo no hice nada por salvarlos, ni siquiera tuve el valor de ir contra el traidor, Sirius creia que era yo, yo no podia decirle lo contrario, pues yo crei que era el, pues al desaparecer Peter todo parecio encajar, lo unico que hice fue ver a Harry crecer al lado de esos muggles que le hicieron la vida insoportable, sin poder hacer nada. Pero al final cuando lo conoci me di cuenta que el sacrificio de Lily y James crearon esa proteccion en el chico que le dio las armas para seguir adelante, frente a la dificultad, el amor de sus padres lo ha hecho lo que el es. Asi que creo que por eso lo elegi como su padrino, el lo criaría bien -dijo el sonriendole

- Crees que...

- Todo sucede por algo no? -dijo Remus - Ahora vamos a la casa, es mejor dormir, mañana nos toca guardia

- Si - Dijo Dora abrazandolo - Gracias por todo

- Por cierto -dijo el castaño tomandole la mano - Dora aunque el futuro esta delante de nosotros y probablemente lo conocemos mejor que muchas personas, quiero, quiero que me des la oportunidad de hacerte feliz, de estar a tu lado el tiempo que podamos estar juntos y aun en la eternidad permanecer unidos, Nympahdora Tonks te casarias conmigo? -dijo sacando un hermoso anillo con un topacio

- Remus -dijo ella comenzando a llorar - Por supesto que quiero casarme contigo -dijo besandolo

- Dora -dijo el despues de colocarle el anillo en su mano - Quien te dio esto? -dijo tomando la snitch de su colgante

- Una amiga -dijo ella sonriendo - Una amiga muy especial

- Y la conozco

- Probablemente, pero no la volvere a ver, se fue muy lejos

- Que lastima queria que la invitaras a la boda

- Ella estara, quizas en sus pensamientos pero estara - Ella sonrio con tristeza y se levanto - Bueno vamos a casa, quiero dormir - se abrazo a el y caminaron juntos hacia su departamento.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.

Harry desperto temprano tenia clases y debía hacer los deberes que tenia pendientes y ademas faltaba menos para el sabado, otro dia de castigo y al parecer Snape queria que continuara hasta el siguiente año castigado, asi que debia apurarse. Ron se estaba arreglando, pero vio que miraba hacia la cama que tenia al lado la cual parecia no haber sido movida en toda la noche

- Sabes porque James no vino a dormir? -dijo el pelisrojo

- No, pero ire a investigarlo -dijo Harry levantandose y visitendose rapido, bajo a la sala comun y lo encontro dormido en el sofa - Hey James, despierta

- Buenos dias -dijo abriendo los ojos

- Pasate la noche aqui?

- Si

- Porque? -dijo el ojiverde

- Bueno, no queria subir y de aqui la luna se veia fabulosa

- haces eso frecuentemente

- a veces -dijo el chico desperezandose - ire a arreglarme nos vemos en el desayuno

- Si -dijo el ojiverde. Hermione bajo y se encontro con Harry que miraba hacia la habitacion

- Crees que le este molestando su marca? - pregunto el

- No se Harry, a ti no te ha dolido tu cicatriz

- Curiosamente no, por cierto - el chico saco el mapa del merodeador y lo abrio

- Harry otra vez?

- Debo saber que esta planeando

- Pero James te ha dicho

- Si pero eso es en el futuro, ahora no deja de ser un mortifago

- Y que crees que este planeando? -pregunto la castaña su sobrino les habia confirmado que era un mortifago pero no habia dicho mas

- No lo se, pero debemos evitarlo

- Despues de clases -dijo ella ahora vamos a desayunar que debemos estar en 20 minutos en el aula

- Veo como te preocupa el futuro -dijo el con sarcarsmo

- Por supuesto, estas clases son parte fundamental de tu futuro como auror, asi que andando. - Ella le sonrio y salio de la sala comun con Harry

- Oye Harry -dijo la castaña mientras esperaba fuera de la clase - Sabes que le sucede a Ron con respecto a Rosie?

- Rosie -dijo el sonriendo - bueno lo que sucede es que James le dijo a Ron que Rosie esta enamorada de Scorpius el hijo de Draco Malfoy

- Que! -dijo ella - Y es verdad?

- El se retracto -dijo Harry - Dijo que no era verdad, pero no lo creo, creo que si le gusta a Rosie, que piensas tu al respecto

- Bueno -dijo Hermione - Draco es muy guapo, aun Ginny lo piensa -dijo ella riendose del cambio en el rostro de su amigo - Ademas no somos las unicas que lo pensamos, muchas en la escuela creen eso, pero ahora el Elegido se lleva las miradas, vamos no me mires asi, ademas no lo veo mal -dijo Hermione - Creo que el futuro es diferente no?

- Pues al parecer soy amigo de Draco -dijo el

- Ves entonces porque no? -dijo la castaña entrando al salon

- Al fin los alcance -dijo el pelisrojo - De que hablaban?

- De nada -dijo Harry callando a Hermione con la mirada - De las clases

- Ah -dijo el pelisrojo - Bueno -le sonrio al chico que llego corriendo tras el y se sento a su lado

- Hola Hermione

- James has desayunado?

- Si -dijo el

Las clases parecieron demasiado largas y con demasiados deberes, James no hacia apuntes algo que comenzaba a volver loca a Hermione

- James porque no tomas apuntes, tenemos que estar listos para los EXTASIS

- Yo he tomado ya esta clase -dijo el - Se lo que vendra

- Como lo sabes? - dijo ella

- Bueno los maestros son los mismos y los deberes tambien, bueno con exepcion de la clase de DCAO pero bueno no es una materia tan dificil

- Vamos vas a volver loca a Hermione, James porque no le sigues el juego -dijo Ron - No quiero que este de mal humor y no me ayude con las tareas

- Bueno -dijo sacando su pergamino y comenzando a escribir

- Por cierto -dijo Ron - Ese Teddy es cierto que es... bueno

- Es como nuestro hermano -dijo el - Y quiere mucho a Rosie es todo

- Señor Weasley -dijo la profesora - Me puede decir de fue lo ultimo que dije? - Los dos levantaron la cabeza y el pelisrojo abrio los ojos y miro el libro que tenia delante la verdad no habia prestado atencion a lo que la profesora habia dicho

- La primera Ley fundamental dice: _**"Sólo debe tantear los más profundos misterios -el origen de la vida, la esencia del yo- quien esté preparado para las consecuencias más extremas y peligrosas" **_Según el libro de la Teoría magica, pagina 75 -dijo James

- Bien -dijo la profesora Magonagall mirando a ambos - En que estaba...

- Ves te lo dije -dijo el abriendo un pergamino y comenzando a hacer notas, y viendo como las mejillas de sus tíos se teñian de rojo

- Bien hecho -dijo Harry sonriendole

- Escriban ese ensayo y no olviden que tienen que estudiar para sus examenes, nos veremos mañana -dijo la maestra y todos comenzaron a salir de el aula

- Señor Potter, Weasley y Granger -dijo ella mirando a los chicos que estaban a punto de salir de el aula

- Si profesora - dijeron acercandose a su escritorio

- Necesito que esten hoy a las cuatro en mi oficina -dijo ella seriamente - Y llamen a la Srita Weasley tambien

- Pero - dijo James

- Es todo, pueden salir

- Que fue eso? -dijo Ron - Porque nos quiere en su oficina

- Bueno -dijo James

- Jaaaaaaaames! por fin te encuentro -dijo Rosie deteniendose junto a ellos

- Que sucede? Porque saliste asi de la clase -dijo Ginny - Crei que..

- Pasa algo cariño? -dijo Hermione preocupada

- James sabes que día es hoy?

- Lunes -dijo el

- No James -dijo ella preocupada - Que dia es hoy?

- Bueno -dijo el sin comprender

- Rosie calmate es nueve de junio, porque tanto alboroto -dijo Ginny - para los examenes falta aun...

- Nueve de Junio? -dijo James preocupado - Pero...

- Pasa algo -dijo Harry al ver como su hijo perdia el color del rostro - crei que era cinco

- James eso es en "nuestro calendario"

- Por eso la profesora, pero ella no puede saberlo

- Que pasa? -dijo Ginny - me estoy desesperando

- Nada, debemos arreglar todo, creo que pronto volveremos a casa - dijo el

- Pero crei que faltaban varios dias para eso

- No estoy seguro pero debemos ir a arreglar las cosas -dijo James - nos vemos en la comida - el tomo la mano de su prima y camino rapidamente dejando a los cuatro chicos en silencio

- Ire a ver que pasa con Rosie -dijo Ron caminando detras de ellos

- Espera James -dijo Rosie deteniendose en el tercer piso - Crees que nos iremos pronto

- No lo se

- Entonces porque dijiste eso

- Bueno no podia decirle que hoy es el aniversario luctuoso de... bueno ya sabes - Dijo James

- Si pero, no podemos hacer algo al respecto

- No -dijo el - El director no quiere saberlo, por cierto la profesora Magongall nos cito a las cuatro en su oficina

- Tan pronto, solo faltan dos horas

- Bueno debemos entonces prepararnos, si esta noche habra batalla estaremos listos -dijo el - Debo ir a hablar con alguien. Ve con tus padres, para que no se preocupen y no digas nada

- Si -dijo ella al verlo correr hacia las escaleras. Conocia el futuro y tenia miedo de lo que aconteceria, respiro profundo y camino hacia donde habia dejado a sus padres y tíos, debia inventar una buena historia, como extrañaba en esos momentos a su hermano.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Teddy abrio los ojos y miro el cuarto en el que estaba acostado, la casa estaba en silencio, no podía creer que se los habia dicho sin mas, no creyo que fuera hacerlo, pero le parecio lo mas correcto, si tenia la oportunidad de verlos porque no decirles quien era siendo que nunca los había visto y probablemente no lo haria nuevamente, miro el reloj en su muñeca y se talló los ojos, no podía creerlo era nueve de Julio, debia ir al colegio esa noche, sabía que los chicos estarian en peligro porque los mortifagos atacarían, Albus le dijo que faltaban tres días, pero no podian esperar mas tiempo, debian marcharse esa misma noche. Se vistio y guardo sus cosas

- Buenos días -dijo viendo a sus padres en la sala

- Hola Tedd -dijo Remus mirando al chico que abrio la puerta - Listo para ir a trabajar?

- Si -dijo el

- Bien tu y yo estaremos en Hogsmeade, Dora debes ir a reportarte al ministerio

- Si, pero estaran bien?

- Claro, es importante que sepamos que han descubierto sobre el trabajo de los mortifagos, asi podremos intentar capturarlos y ver que esta tramando Voldemort. Tienes algo que opinar Tedd?

- Debo ir al colegio a recoger a los chicos

- Hoy? crei que dijiste que faltaban unos días -dijo Dora

- Bueno si, pero es mejor hacerlo antes, mientras sea antes mejor

- Oye Tedd -dijo Dora - podemos hablar tu y yo un segundo

- Claro -dijo el mirando a Remus

- Ire a la cocina -dijo el licantropo levantandose

- Dime en tu tiempo Lily, James y Sirius viven?

- Viven? no, de hecho murieron hace mucho tiempo, creo que el mismo tiempo que aqui, porque la pregunta

- Es que, yo crei que el tiempo habia cambiado

- En que forma -pregunto el chico

- Bueno... no es nada, olvidalo, en la cocina hay desayuno porque no te sirves

- Gracias -dijo el mirandola extrañado y caminando hacia la cocina, Remus vio a su hijo entrar y le sonrio

- todo en orden

- Si gracias

- por cierto -dijo el mirando a su padre - este departamento de quien es?

- Mio -dijo el licantropo - no sabias que lo tengo? bueno me imagino que en el futuro es tuyo

- En realidad no creo que Harry sepa de su existencia

- Pues cuando regreses a casa puedes venir -dijo entregandole una llave - es tu casa

- Gracias

- Ahora ire a arreglar todo con Dora, tu desayuna sera un largo día

- Padre -dijo el chico mirando al hombre que estaba a punto de salir - Gracias - Tedd guardo sus pensamientos, en verdad deseaba salvarlos, pero eso sería imposible ahora lo que debia hacer era ir por los chicos y llevarlos a casa

- De nada Tedd

o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o

James caminaba por los pasillos y se topo a Draco que iba acompañado de dos chiquillas que parecian de primero

- Draco -dijo el parandose frente a el, las dos niñas los miraron y guardaron silencio

- Que es lo que quieres?

- Solo... piensa en lo que te dije, no... - James miro a las chicas y despues a Draco - cree en lo que te dije, y las cosas seran distintas

- Vamonos -dijo el rubio y siguio su camino

- Que hacias? -dijo Ron acercandose a su sobrino

- Yo... nada

- Es cierto entonces, que tienes relacion con los Malfoy

- Se que es un mortifago -dijo el - pero debia evitar que... bueno

- Esta bien -dijo Ron - no te preocupes, si no esta tan podrido como su padre y sabe poner atencion a tus palabras creo que podra quizas... en algun momento ah ser tolerable para mi. Ahora vamos a la sala comun que tu madre esta histerica por no saber que es lo que esta pasando

- De que?

- Vamos dime para que nos quiere Magonagall

- Pues no lo se, no me cito a mi ni a Rosie

- Ah es cierto -dijo el pelisrojo deteniendose frente a la dama gorda - Travesuras, vaya otra ves! -dijo viendo a su hermana y a su mejor amigos abrazados en el sofa

- Ron vas a empezar con lo mismo

- Porque no juegas algo de ajedrez con Rosie

- Me parece que no -dijo mirando a su hija - pero contigo James que te parece

- Querras darme una arrastrada - dijo el chico

- Vamos ¿que Harry no te ha enseñado a jugar?

- Bueno si -dijo el - pero no es tan bueno

- Oye -dijo el ojiverde

- Amor aceptalo -dijo Ginny - no eres tan bueno como Ron

- Ah claro deberias estar de mi lado - dijo Harry ofendido

- Bueno, siempre apuesto para ganar -dijo ella riendo - Que haces Hermione

- Reviso el ensayo -dijo ella - es que es tan dificil que...

- Hermione crei que ya habias dejado eso de lado -dijo el pelisrojo - y eras rebelde como nosotros

- Bueno que me guste estar con ustedes no significa que no estudio

- Es verdad -dijo James - Siempre le dices a la tía que aunque no tomaron septimo se llevo toda la biblioteca en la bolsa

- Que has dicho? -dijo Ginny enderezandose de la posicion en que estaba - Que no regresaran?

- Bien hecho primo -dijo Rosie terminando de acomodar las piezas de ajedrez

- Como que no regresamos? -pregunto Hermione

- Bien pues - dijo el mirandolos - Pues si, despues de la boda de Fleur no regresan a la escuela, se van a buscar los Horocruxes

- Todos?

- Menos mama -dijo el mirando a su madre

- Ah si claro y creen que es tan facil librarse de mi -dijo la pelisroja

- Bueno -dijo el - pues eso es lo que se que sucede

- Y que sucede en ese tiempo?

- Vamos James diles -dijo Rosie - como el ministerio cae y Voldemort asume el poder de la comunidad magica

- Para que? -dijo el chico - si ya lo has dicho tu

- Voldemort gana? -dijo Ron palido - en unos meses porque?

- Es una guerra -dijo Hermione - Y por lo visto la perderemos

- Se pierden batallas -dijo James - pero la guerra la ganan, logran vencerlo

- Pero si no estamos en Hogwarts que sucede? a donde vamos?

- Pues -dijo James

- Recorren muchos lugares -dijo Rosie - Llegan a el Valle de Godric, vienen a Hogwarts, el bosque de Dean, Londres, el ministerio, claro -dijo ella - los estan persiguiendo por ser los acompañantes del indeseable numero uno

- Y ese soy yo me imagino -dijo Harry

- Si tío, pero no te preocupes el ministerio se retracta

- Que felicidad, al fin podre dormir -dijo el ojiverde riendo

- Pero me imagino que no les hemos dicho que sucedio alli verdad? - dijo la castaña

- No, solo un poco y bueno, por cierto -dijo ella - Son las cuatro

- Ya! tan pronto -dijo Ginny - James que es lo que quiere la profesora Minerva?

- Pues vernos para hablar del futuro

- En verdad? -pregunto Ron

- Si

- Pues vamos antes de que nos baje puntos -dijo el pelisrojo poniendose de pie y dirigiendose a la puerta.

Los seis chicos caminaban por los pasillos bromeando de lo que les acababan de decir, era gracioso que al iniciar el año discutian de como los gemelos habian abandonado las clases y les iba muy bien en sus negocios y ahora ellos tambien tomaban la misma decision pero por motivos diferentes, motivos que ningun mago lo haria ir a la caza de Voldemort y los pedazos de su alma, y aunque les sonaba a broma sus miradas decian otra cosa y el silencio de Ginny le preocupaba demasiado a Harry, probablmemente no le parecia eso de quedarse resagada.

- Crees que fue correcto decir todo eso Rosie

- Lo olvidaran en unos momentos -dijo ella -que mas da

- pero y si lo recuerdan

- Nunca nos dijeron nada -dijo la chica - asi que no lo creo, ademas que puede pasar, mas que cambie un poco el futuro no?

- y estas dispuesta a eso?

- No lo se, pero que suceda lo que ha de suceder -dijo la chica deteniendose frente a la puerta de madera

- Adelante -dijo la voz de la profesora - Gracias por su puntualidad

- Que sucede profesora? -pregunto Hermione al ver las copas sobre la mesa

- James y Rosie no se los dijeron

- Decirnos? -pregunto la pelisroja mirando a su hijo

- Los borraremos de su mente, ellos viajaran a su tiempo pronto y es necesario que ustedes los olviden

- Pero como!

- Muy facil, para ustedes solo seran alumnos de transferencia, olvidaran todo y lo que puede que ocurra lo veran como un dejavu o un mero sueño

- Pero yo no deseo eso

- Me imagino sus deseos Señorita Weasley pero no es una decision que tomara usted

- James porque no nos lo dijiste -dijo reclamandole la menor de los Weasley

- Sabia que no lo aceptarias, pero es necesario, de todos modos nos veremos en unos años - Ginny tenia lagrimas en los ojos y lo abrazo

- Eres un chico muy especial, en verdad que bueno que eres mi hijo, por favor abrazame cuando llegues a tu tiempo se que estare muerta de la preocupacion

- Lo hare mama

- Y cuida a tus hermanos y nunca vuelvas a hacer esto

- Si

- Rosie - dijo ella abrazando a su sobrina - Gracias por ser la conciencia de este niño -dijo ella - eres muy especial

- Gracias -dijo ella recibiendo el abrazo

- James -dijo Harry - Gracias por todo, en verdad, espero que nuestra relacion mejore

- Yo tambien, pero se que lo hara, ahora te conozco papá y se que lo que has vivido te ha hecho como eres, y sigues siendo el mejor padre del mundo

- Gracias

- Tio Ron, gracias por todo, tía Hermione - el los abrazo y se despidio de ellos

- Rosie eres preciosa -dijo Ron abrazandola - portate bien no te dejes sonsacar por tu hermano y tus primos no seas como tu madre

- oye -dijo la castaña

- Y por favor alejate de las malas compañias -dijo el - pero si crees que Scorpius es el indicado tienes mi bendicion, solo dimelo con tacto

- Si papa -dijo ella sonriendo y abrazandolo - te quiero mucho

- Y yo a ti princesa

- Mama gracias por todo, eres la mejor

- Gracias cariño, cuidate mucho en el regreso

- Nos vemos -dijo James - Gracias por este tiempo profesora

- De nada chicos, vayan a algun lado, y por ningun motivo mencionen nada de su tiempo a ellos, dejen las cosas como estan

- Si profesora - James tomo a Rosie de la mano y salieron del salon, dejando a sus respectivos padres olvidandose de ellos.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Teddy miraba el cielo, el sol estaba comenzando a ocultarse, el tiempo parecia mas y mas corto sabiendo lo que aconteceria esa noche, pero debia estar en todos sus sentidos para poder llevar a los chicos a salvo al sexto piso donde estaba el espejo de Oesed, sabia que Rose y James no se quedarian en la sala comun mientras sus padres luchaban contra mortifagos en el septimo piso, pero no podia entrar antes que la misma orden porque eso alertaria a Remus. Lo que menos le preocupaba era Harry pues sabia que el estaria en ese momento con el director, ahora debia cruzar el pasillo sin causar ningun problema y sin herir a sus chicos.

- Que te sucede Tedd? -dijo Remus al ver al chico peliazul mirar el cielo preocupado

- Nada, solo que el dia esta extraño no?

- Bueno, ultimamente es raro, y con tanta aparicion de la marca tenebrosa la gente esta preocupada por eso intentan no salir, pero Hogsmeade esta muy tranquilo

- Si -dijo el - Ire a dar una vuelta

- No te alejes demasiado

- No, estare por aquí

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

El reloj central de la sala común marcaba las seis mientras Harry, Ron y Hermione permanecian sentados discutiendo de que tan bien o mal era el que Harry fuera a buscar el libro del Principe, ademas de que la castaña tenia nuevas objeciones acerca de eso. James y Rosie entraron en la sala común y miraron con nostalgia a sus padres y tíos respectivamente, se habian acotumbrado a sentirse parte de el grupo de ellos que ahora el ser ignorados olimpicamente no les gustaba, los tres levantaron la mirada al verlos entrar pero despues continuaron con su conversacion. Se sentaron cerca de ellos y sacaron sus libros, sin perder ni una palabra de lo que decian.

_** puedo haber pasado contigo cinco años y pensar que las mujeres no son inteligentes?- Dijo Harry, pasmado. -Es la forma en que escribe. Solo se que el Principe fue un exito, lo puedo asegurar. Esta niña no tiene nada que ver con esto. .De donde sacaste esto de cualquier manera?**_

_**-De la biblioteca- dijo Hermione en forma predecible. Existe ahi una enorme coleccion de antiguos Profetas **__**–**__** Bueno me voy a averiguar mas acerca de Eileen Prince si puedo**_

_**-Que lo disfrutes- dijo Harry irritado.**_

_**-Claro que si- contesto Hermione. - Y el primer lugar en el que voy a buscar- le espeto mientras llegaba al agujero en el retrato -es en Registros Antiguos Premios por Pociones - Harry se quedo viendo ceñudo al lugar por el que habia salido durante un momento y luego continuo su contemplacion del cielo que oscurecia.**_

_**-Lo que pasa es que no pudo soportar que la hayas superado en pociones- dijo Ron regresando a su copia de Mil Hierbas Magicas y Fungi.**_

_**-No crees que este loco por querer recuperar ese libro .o si?**_

_**-Por supuesto que no- dijo Ron con firmeza. -El Principe era un genio. Sin su advertencia sobre el **__**bezoar **__**…- paso su dedo significativamente por su propia garganta -yo no estaria aqui para discutirlo, verdad? Quiero decir, no digo que el hechizo que usaste en Malfoy no estuviera sensacional**_

_**-Tampoco yo- dijo Harry rapidamente.**_

_**-Pero se curo de inmediato, no es cierto? Estuvo de pie en un segundo.**_

_**-Si -dijo Harry esto era perfectamente cierto, aunque su conciencia remordia ligeramente todo el tiempo. -Gracias a Snape…-**_

_** tienes castigo con Snape este sabado?- Continuo Ron.**_

_**-Si y el sabado siguiente y el siguiente- suspiro Harry. -Y esta insinuando ahora que si no consigo tener listas todas las cajas para el final del termino escolar seguiremos el siguiente año.- Estas detenciones le parecian particularmente molestas porque reducían todavia mas el ya limitado tiempo que podria pasar con Ginny. De hecho frecuentemente meditaba a ultimas fechas si Snape no estaria enterado, porque estaba reteniendo a Harry cada vez mas tarde, al mismo tiempo que hacia venenosos comentarios acerca de que Harry se tenia que perder del buen tiempo y las variadas oportunidades que este ofrecia. Harry estaba estremeciendose con estas amargas reflexiones cuando aparecio a su lado Jimmy Peakes, estirando hacia el un rollo de pergamino.**_

_**-Gracias Jimmy. !Ay, es de Dumbledore!- Dijo excitadamente Harry, desenrollando el pergamino y revisandolo.**_

_**-Quiere que vaya a su oficina tan pronto como pueda.- Se miraron uno al otro.**_

_**-Rayos- susurro Ron. piensas que… haya averiguado…?**_

_**-Mejor voy a averiguar .no crees?'-Dijo Harry, poniendose en pie.**_

James y Rosie lo miraron irse, ambos sabían a donde iba y que sucedería esa noche, se miraron y con la mirada se dijeron todo, debían actuar, ayudar a quien lo necesitara.

- James crees que debemos intervenir

- Claro, entraran los mortifagos

- Pero... -dijo ella asustada - nuca hemos peleado con ellos, nunca hemos tenido un enfrentamiento tan dificil solo han sido practicas

- Pues hemos aprendido mucho no? las clases de DCAO nos han ayudado

- Si tienes razon - convino ella - pero en verdad tengo miedo

- Yo tambien, pero podemos hacerlo

- Bien, quedemonos aquí y estemos listos eperando el momento indicado de intervenir -dijo Rosie - Pero prometeme que no me dejaras sola

- Lo prometo prima

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o

- Vamos Harry -dijo su esposa recargandose en la espalda desnuda de su esposo - Es hora de despertar

- Ginn es domingo cariño, dejame dormir un poco mas

- No amor, tenemos que ir a casa de mamá, vamos despierta

- Pero los niños no están

- Iremos por ellos, se que Duddley no dira nada, los podemos llevar otro día, vamos mamá estara feliz

- Pero ella no sabe lo de James y Rosie - dijo Harry

- Ya inventaremos algo -dijo ella abrazándolo sin mirarlo a la cara y quedandose en su espalda conteniendo todas las lagrimas que queria sacar de su pecho

- Amor -dijo el dandose vuelta y abrazando a su esposa - pequitas porque lloras?

- Es que extraño a mamá -dijo ella - hemos pospuesto las comidas en casa tanto tiempo

- Pero es porque tu lo has decidido, no porque no podamos ir

- Y que querias, que le soltara toda la sopa a mamá de que los niños desaparecieron, se preocuparia y sabes que su salud no es la misma de antes. Solo nosotros sabemos lo que ha sucedido y tambien mi hermano y Hermione, asi que no podia ir

- Te entiendo cariño -dijo Harry - pero no te pongas asi amor, iremos a la comida de mamá y llevaremos a los niños, en un momento llamare a Duddley

- Gracias -dijo ella - Por James no te preocupes ya inventaremos algo

- por eso te amo -dijo ella besándolo

- Hey estoy ocupado -dijo tomando el teléfono mientras ella lo besaba - Dudds hola habla Harry, oye despierta a los niños ire por ellos olvide un almuerzo en casa de mis suegros, si gracias. - Ginny le sonrio y vio que marcaba otro numero

- Hermano?... -dijo al escuchar la voz de su mejor amigo - Si ya se,... no es tan temprano -dijo el ojiverde mirando su reloj - bueno si, ya sabes tu hermana loca que le gusta madrugar..., si..., oye iras a la comida en la madriguera?... Ginny quiere ir... si lo se ya inventaremos algo quiere ver a Molly... bueno alla nos vemos, saludame a Hermione... si yo le dire que te vengaras con ella... por cierto, puedes llevar los expedientes que tienes?... debo buscar algo... gracias nos vemos alla - Dijo colgando el telefono

- De que tanto hablaban? -pregunto Ginny

- Que se vengará de ti por hacerme despertarlo

- Entonces iran? -dijo la pelisroja

- Si

- Hare el pastel de melaza que le gusta a Ron

- A Ron? y yo que?

- Tu, tu te quedas con las ganas, no no me hagas cosquillas -dijo ella retorciendose en la cama - Harry tengo que... que ir a cocinar

- Bien yo ire a bañarme - el la beso en la nariz y se levanto de la cama - Prepara algo de desayunar

- Tu... -dijo ella lanzandole un cojin y levantándose para ir a cocinar, esa mañana se sentia de buen humor y al parecer su esposo tambien.

o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

_**Dumbledore se volvio a mirar a través de la ardiente ventana. El sol era ahora una linea rojo rubi al fin del horizonte. Harry salio rapidamente de la oficina y bajo por la escalera en espiral. Su mente estaba extrañamente clara de repente. Sabia que hacer. Ron y Hermione estaban sentados juntos en la sala comun cuando regreso.**_

_** quiere Dumbledore?- dijo de inmediato Hermione. , estas bien?- Añadio ansiosamente.**_

_**-Estoy bien- dijo brevemente Harry, corriendo junto a ellos. Volo sobre las escaleras hacia su dormitorio en donde abrio su baul y saco el Mapa del Merodeador y un par de calcetines hechos bola. Entonces corrio escaleras abajo a la sala comun patinando en donde Ron y Hermione estaban sentados mirandolo atonitos.**_

_**-No tengo mucho tiempo- dijo Harry jadeando -Dumbledore piensa que estoy buscando mi capa invisible. Escuchen… - Rapidamente les dijo a donde iba y por que. No hizo ninguna pausa ni por las exclamaciones de horror de Hermine ni por las preguntas apresuradas de Ron, ellos podrian afinar los detalles solos mas tarde. -….Ven lo que esto significa?- termino Harry a galope. -Dumbledore no estara aqui esta noche, por lo tanto Malfoy va a hacer otro avance hacia lo que sea que este tramando. !No, escuchenme!- les dijo enojado mientras tanto Ron como Hermione mostraban todo signo de interrumpir. -Yo se que era Malfoy celebrando en el Cuarto de los Menesteres. Aqui - poniendo el mapa del merodeador en la mano de Hermione. -Tienes que observarlo y tienes que observar a Snape tambien. Usa a cualquiera a quien puedas informar del Ejercito de Dumbledore. Hermione, los Galeones de contacto .todavia funcionan? Dumbledore dice que pondra una proteccion extra en la escuela, pero si Snape esta involucrado sabra cual es la proteccion de Dumbledore y como evitarla, pero no esperara que ustedes lo vigilen ¿verdad?**_

_**-Harry **__**–**__** empezo Hermione con los ojos enormes de miedo.**_

_**-No tengo tiempo de discutir- dijo Harry cortesmente. -Toma tambien esto-Lanzo los calcetines en las manos de Ron.**_

_**-Gracias dijo Ron… err… .para que necesito calcetines?**_

_**-Necesitas lo que esta envuelto en ellos, es el Felix Felices, compartanlo entre ustedes y con Ginny. Diganle adios de mi parte. Mejor me voy, Dumbledore esta**_

_**esperando-**_

_**-No- dijo Hermione, mientras Ron desenvolvia la pequena botellita de pocion dorada. Viendose pasmado. -No la queremos, llevatela, quien sabe a que te vas a enfrentar.**_

_**-Voy a estar bien. Voy a estar con Dumbledore- dijo Harry. Quiero estar seguro de que ustedes estaran bien… no me mires asi Hermione, te veo mas tarde. Y ya se habia ido corriendo a traves del hueco en el retrato hacia el vestibulo de la entrada.**_

- Ron crees que el este bien? -dijo Hermione

- Si ya lo escuchaste, estara con Dumbledore, ahora debemos estar listos mira en el mapa -dijo abriendolo

- Aqui esta en el septimo piso Crabbe, eso significa que estan haciendo algo -dijo Hermione - Quizas Harry tenga razon

- Y ustedes -dijo mirando a Rose y a James - se les perdio algo?

- No -dijo James - nada de hecho ya nos ibamos

- Esos chicos son extraños no? -dijo Ron a Hermione

- Bueno dejalos no nos han dado problemas en todo este semestre -dijo Hermione - vamos tenemos que reunir a todo el ED

- Bien ire por el galeon -dijo Ron la castaña le sonrio y comenzo a planear la estrategia

- Que sucede? -dijo Ginny saliendo de su habitacion - Porque han enviado el aviso? Donde esta Harry?

- Salió de la escuela con el director -dijo su hermano - Debemos ir a vigilar la sala, Ginny acompañame y... Neville -dijo al ver al chico entrar sin aliento por el retrato

- Que sucedió? porque la alarma?

- Vamos acompañenme a vigilar la sala de menesteres, si Malfoy esta tramando algo lo detendremos, Hermione tu y Luna vigilen la oficina de Snape - dijo Ron

- Si -dijo la castaña saliendo por el retrato despues de que los pelisrojos y Neville salieran rumbo al septimo piso

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Dora aparecio en Hogsmeade acompañada de Bill, miro a los dos hombres que patrullaban el pueblo que estaba en silencio.

- Dumbledore nos ha enviado un mensaje -dijo el joven mirando a Remus - Quiere que estemos patrullando el castillo por si ocurre algo, el estará afuera

- Podemos pasar? -dijo Remus

- Si, entraremos por la casa de los gritos -dijo Bill - de esa manera si hay alguien no nos detectaran, el director estará afuera

- Bien entonces andando.

- Nos dividiremos, pedire refuerzos -dijo Lupin apareciendo su patronus corporeo - para que vigilen los pasadizos

- Bien vamos -dijo Bill apresurándose siendo seguido por Teddy que cada vez se sentia mas ansioso, debia llegar a tiempo, evitar que esos chicos impertinentes fueran a resultar heridos.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Rose vio como su padre subia corriendo a su habitación y volvía con un galeon en la mano que tocaba con su varita

- Es el momento?

- Pues probablemente -dijo James - esperemos un momento antes de subir

- Y cuando sera eso James? -pregunto la chica sentandose en el sofa y revolviendo el contenido de su bolso de cuentas una y otra vez hasta que grito

- Aqui esta -dijo sacando un galeón

- Que es eso?

- El galeon hechizado de mamá -dijo viendo como el mensaje comenzaba a cambiar - - Vamos es hora - en la moneda se leía "mortifagos en Hogwarts necesitamos ayuda septimo piso"

- Los dos se pusieron de pie y corrieron hacia las escaleras.

Cuando llegaron a las escaleras el polvo peruano de la oscuridad casi habia desaparecido, y la batalla se estaba librando, Rosie vio a su tío Bill y Neville heridos en el suelo y eso la congelo, James logro moverla en el momento que una maldicion casi la tocaba

- Rose vamos - James lanzo un hechizo y derribo a un mortifago.

- Chicos -dijo Teddy alcanzándolos - Debemos irnos

- Pero debemos ayudar a papá -dijo la chica mirándolo

- No tenemos tiempo debemos salir de aqui -dijo tomando a Rosie de la mano y corriendo mientras los tres bajaban las escaleras, miro a sus padres luchando contra los mortifagos y él sabía que era la ultima vez que los veía y ni se había dado el tiempo de despedirse de ellos vio que Snape los cruzaba y dirigiéndoles una mirada siguió su camino - Vamos James -dijo al llegar al sexto piso, al voltear vio a un mortifago que apuntaba al chico a la espalda

- Avada Kedabra! -grito Teddy dándole de lleno en el pecho, en ese momento James solto un terrible grito que llamo la atención de uno de los mortifagos que estaba arriba

- Sectusempra! - grito apuntando a James y la maldición le dio de lleno en el brazo que comenzó a sangrar.

- James

- No te detengas -grito Teddy a Rosie - Vamos entra a esa habitación, Teddy tomo al chico entre sus brazos y lo jalo hasta entrar en el aula casi vacia, donde solo había un espejo

- Teddy que haremos? - Ella guardo silencio al ver que su primo estaba en el suelo y no paraba de sangrar, Tedd lo apuntaba con la varita en su brazo lastimado y decía el contrahechizo que sonaba como una melodía, hasta que cada cicatriz del brazo cerro y solo quedo el rastro de sangre en la camisa de su primo

- Como?

- Luego te lo explico, debemos irnos, Ennervate! -dijo apuntando a James que recupero el conocimiento - Vayámonos, deseen ir a casa y nos iremos

- Si -dijeron los dos, James se sostuvo de Teddy y se reflejaron juntos en el espejo, Rosie tomo de la mano a James y este a Teddy la chica estiro su mano y vio como atravesaba el espejo. pronto la habitacion quedo solo con un viejo espejo en un rincón.

**Fin capitulo 17 **

**Bueno que tal? Como siempre un agradecimiento super grande a todos los que me han dejado un review, a los que me han agregado a favoritos, y los que leen mi fic! Felicidades a Nat por ser mi review #100 gracias chica por leerme. **

**Tengo una duda y espero que me ayuden a resolverá, será como los libros con varios finales ¿los han leído? bueno no se si hacer solo un capitulo del final o hacer dos, si hago uno pues volverán a casa y si hago dos jajajaja es sorpresa así que espero que me dejen sus reviews con lo que les gustaria continuar. **

**Como siempre mil besos! IRES **


	19. ¿Regresamos?

**Hola a todos! Bueno no pensaba subir hasta terminar el fic, pero en vista del exito no obtenido de terminarlo a tiempo subi lo que ya tengo listo para que no se queden esperando mucho tiempo! EL siguiente capi sera el final de esta fic y bueno no puedo mas que agradecer a todos los que han seguido esta historia desde el principio al fin. A todos los que apenas lo estan leyendo gracias por darse el tiempo de leer esta historia, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi me gusto escribirla. **

**Estoy a unos minutos de salir rumbo al DF mi nueva casa :) y bueno estoy nerviosa jajaja. Pero antes de irme deseaba dejarles este capitulo. Sin olvidar el discleimer TODOS LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A JK ROWLING. **

**sin mas por el momento les dejo... **

**CAPITULO 18**

**¿LLEGAMOS?**

Los tres chicos se quedaron en silencio al ver donde habían aparecido, en el castillo de Hogwarts, permanecieron en silencio James aun estaba muy debil por la perdida de sangre que había tenido, Teddy lo sentó en el suelo y miró el cuarto en el que estaban

- Seguimos en la escuela? - pregunto Rosie

- No lo se -dijo el chico - se supone que funcionaria

- Quizas estamos en casa y como la escuela esta cerrada por las vacaciones

- Ire a ver que sucede -dijo saliendo Tedd- No se muevan de aquí.

Teddy se puso de pie y salió del aula, el castillo estaba oscuro y se escuchaban gritos, explsiones y pasos correr de aquí para alla. saco su varita y subio las escaleras se detuvo frente a la sala de menesteres por donde acababan de entrar Harry, Ron y Hermione, la puerta la dejaron abierta, no sabía si era el mismo año u otro, pero de pronto vio como una llamarada surgia por la puerta, fuego incontrolable comenzaba a deborar todo el interior de la habitación, debía entrar a ayudarlos, pero era imposible, acaso habian viajado un año solamente y estaban en medio de la guerra.

Las explosiones a su alrrededor y los estudiantes corriendo le confirmaron eso, un duelo se llevaba a cabo en ese pasillo corrio y vio a varias personas luchando, los hechizos volaban de aqui para alla, lanzo un par de tiros y dejo sin sentido a un par de mortifagos, detras de el aparecieron dos pelisrojos un era muy parecido a Geroge, debía ser su gemelo y el otro era Percy sin lugar a dudas ambos luchaban contra los encapuchados que no dejaban de aparecer. Harry, Ron y Hermione aparecieron de repente, suspiro al verlos salir sanos y salvos de ese incendio que se llevaba a cabo en la sala de menesteres. La mascara del que peleaba contra Percy cayo y escucho claramente sus palabras

- Hola Ministro! - Bramo Percy y lanzo una maldicion a Thicknesse - le he mencionado que renuncio? - Teddy se mantuvo al lado de los Weasley defendiendoles las espaldas, al parecer no les importaba quien era con que estuviera de su lado.

- ¡Bromeas, Percy! -dijo Fred mientras que el mortifago con el que luchaba caia a causa de tres hechizos aturdidores que le golpearon. Fred miro a Percy con cara de regocijo ¡Si Perce, estas bromeando! Creo que es la primera vez que te oigo explicar chistes desde que...

En ese instante se escucho una fuerte explosion, en una milesima de segundo todo parecio cambiar, los seis chicos y los dos mortifagos se vieron envueltos en una fuerte explosion, Harry saltó por los aires y lo unico que atinó a hacer fue agarrarse fuertemente de su varita y protegerse la cabeza con los los gritos de sus compañeros, todo pareció detenerse en ese segundo, el pasillo en el que se encontraron era una ruina total, habian recibido un ataque brutal y el castillo se habia derrumbado de ese lado.

Harry se levanto al escuchar los gritos desgarradores que a su alrrededor y sus ojos estaban abiertos demostrando temor, un temor que no habia sentido en su vida, Hermione estaba intentando ponerse de pie, estaba casi completamente enterrada bajo los escombros, los pelisrojos se encontraban agrupados en el suelo junto al resto de la pared derrumbada y habia una persona mas, de los mortifagos no habia ni señales, probablemente se encontraban debajo de los escombros, Harry se acerco a ellos y escuchaba los gritos. _**Harry agarró la mano de Hermione al tambalearse y tropezar contra piedra y madera.**_

—_**¡No… no… no…! —estaba gritando alguien—. ¡No! ¡Fred! ¡No! - Percy estaba sacudiendo a su hermano, y Ron estaba arrodillado a su lado. **_

_**La mente de Harry caía en picado, girando fuera de control, incapaz de comprender la imposibilidad, porque Fred Weasley no podía estar muerto, lo que evidenciaban todos sus sentidos debía ser mentira... Y entonces un cuerpo cayó pasando por el hueco que había a un lado del colegio y las maldiciones volaron hacia ellos desde la oscuridad, golpeando la pared**_

_**tras sus cabezas.**_

—_**¡Al suelo! —gritó Harry, mientras más maldiciones volaban a través de la noche. Ron y él agarraron a Hermione y la tiraron al suelo, pero Percy se colocó sobre el cuerpo de Fred, protegiéndolo de más daños y cuando Harry gritó —¡Percy, vamos, tenemos que irnos! —negó con la cabeza.**_

_**-¡Percy! -Harry vio rastros de lágrimas barriendo la capa de mugre del rostro de Ron mientras agarraba a su hermano mayor por los hombros y tiraba, pero Percy no se movía. —¡Percy, no puedes hacer nada más por él! Vamos a..**_

_**Hermione chilló, y Harry, volviéndose, no necesitó preguntar por qué. Una monstruosa araña del tamaño de un coche pequeño estaba intentando escalar a través del enorme agujero en la pared. Uno de los descendientes de Aragog se había sumado a la contienda.**_

_**Ron y Harry gritaron juntos, sus hechizos chocaron y el monstruo voló hacia atrás desapareciendo en la oscuridad, con las patas sacudiéndose horriblemente.**_

—_**¡Ha traído amigos! —gritó Harry a los demás, mirando sobre el borde del castillo a través del agujero que las maldiciones habían hecho en la pared. Más arañas gigantes estaban trepando por el lateral del edificio liberadas del Bosque Prohibido, en el que los motifagos debían haber penetrado. Harry lanzó Hechizos Aturdidores sobre ellas, tirando al primer monstruo encima de sus compañeros, por lo que rodaron nuevamente fuera del edificio y se perdieron de vista. Entonces llegaron más maldiciones volando por encima de la cabeza de Harry, tan cerca que sintió que su estela le movía el pelo.**_

—_**¡Vámonos, AHORA!. - Empujando a Hermione delante de él con Ron, Harry se detuvo para agarrar el cuerpo de Fred por debajo de la axila. Percy, dándose cuenta de lo que Harry estaba intentando hacer, dejo de aferrarse al cuerpo y le ayudó, y juntos, agachándose para esquivar las maldiciones que volaban hacia ellos desde los jardines, arrastraron a Fred fuera del camino.**_

—_**Aquí —dijo Harry, y lo colocaron en un nicho donde anteriormente había habido una armadura. No podía soportar mirar a Fred un segundo más de lo necesario, y después de asegurarse de que el cuerpo estaba bien oculto, marchó detrás de Ron y Hermione. Malfoy y Goyle habían desaparecido pero al final del corredor que ahora estaba lleno de polvo, mampostería que se desmoronaba y cristales que hacía tiempo habían caído de las ventanas, vio a mucha gente corriendo de un lado a otro, aunque no podría asegurar si eran amigos ó enemigos. Al doblar la esquina, Percy soltó un rugido como el de un toro:**_

— _**¡ROOKWOOD!— y corrió en dirección a un hombre alto que estaba persiguiendo a una pareja de estudiantes.**_

—_**¡Harry, aquí dentro! —gritó Hermione.**_

_**Había arrastrado a Ron detrás de un tapiz. Parecían estar luchando, y por un loco segundo Harry pensó que estaban abrazándose de nuevo, pero entonces vio que Hermione estaba intentando contener a Ron, impidiendo que corriera tras Percy.**_

—_**Escúchame... ¡ESCÚCHAME RON!**_

—_**Quiero ayudar... Quiero matar mortifagos... - Su cara estaba desencajada, manchada de polvo y humo, y temblaba de furia y dolor.**_

—_**¡Ron, somos los únicos que podemos terminar con esto! Por favor... Ron... necesitamos la serpiente, ¡tenemos que matar a la serpiente! —dijo Hermione**_

_**Pero Harry sabía como se sentía Ron. Perseguir otro Horrocrux no podía darle la satisfacción de la venganza; él también quería pelear, castigarlos, a la gente que había matado a Fred, y quería encontrar a los otros Weasley, y sobre todo asegurarse, asegurarse completamente, de que Ginny no estaba... pero no podía permitir que esa idea se formara en su mente...**_

Teddy tenía la varita en la mano, esperaba no haberse pasado con el hechizo que había lanzando al pelisrojo, ahora veia como la sangre de Fred manchaba el brazo de Harry, permanecio en guardia viendo como su padrino y sus tíos luchaban por no ir tras el mortifago al igual que Percy, Teddy los observaba mientras los tres hablaban, y el les cuidaba las espaldas por si aparecia algun mortifago

- ¡Potter! -grito un mortifago, Teddy lo miro y le apunto con la varita

- ¡_Glisseo! _- Grito Hermione y los peldaños de las escaleras que se ocultaban detras del tapiz se aplanaron en forma de tobogan y los tres amigos se lanzaron por el. Teddy aprovecho el momento y dejo inconcientes a los mortifagos.

El pasillo quedo momentaneamente vacio, pero sabia que no duraria mucho asi, las acromantulas volvian a contraatacar, Teddy corrio hacia donde estaba el cuerpo inerte de Fred, y lo cargo en su hombro y con la varita preparada corrio escaleras abajo, se detuvo al ver pasar corriendo a varios estudiantes y despues continuo su camino, abrio la puerta y vio a Rosie y a James que estaban en el suelo con las varitas apretadas en su mano.

- Teddy que te paso! -dijo la chica al ver su estado lleno de tierra y un poco de sangre - Escuchamos una explosion

- Nada estoy bien - dijo dejando a Fred en el suelo

- Es... es el tío George?

- No, es Fred, lo he atacado

- Porque hiciste eso? - dijo James - acaso lo mataste?

- No, solo probe un hechizo que inventé

- Como que probaste? - pregunto Rosie asustada

- Es... bueno no es algo que suelo hacer, pero hemos estado investigando nuevos hechizos y este lo llame muerte en vida

- Teddy que rayos hiciste - pregunto James- acaso eso no es ilegal? usar hechizos sin autorizacion?

- Bueno estaba en aprobacion -dijo el - Ademas el esta bien - El peliazul apunto con la varita a Fred el cual abrio los ojos bizqueando

- Calma, recibiste un duro golpe -dijo Tedd

- Gracias amigo, si no me empujas ese muro me hubiera aplastado, pero que paso

- Teddy que hiciste? -dijo Rose mirandolo preocupada

- Que querias? que lo dejara morir? -dijo el - No te levantes aun estas debil - dijo al ver la reaccion de el pelisrojo por salir

- Pero el debía hacerlo...

- No te gustaria que las cosas fueran diferentes? -dijo el - Yo... si quisiera, ahora debo irme

- Pero Tedd -dijo ella mirandolo preocupada

- Ve -dijo James -. Nosotros estaremos bien, nos veremos mas tarde

- Cuidala por favor y si no regreso

- No Tedd -dijo James - Prometo cuidarla pero tu debes regresar

- Bien -dijo el

Teddy abrio la puerta y salio de el salon, Fred los miraba curioso y se enderezo

- Bueno vamos a matar mortifagos - dijo el

- Oye Fred -dijo Rosie - Tu... tu tienes novia?

- Novia? vaya como que este no es un buen momento para preguntar eso no pequeña?

- Si pero... la tienes - James la miraba curioso y escuchaba la conversacion mientras fuera del aula se escuchaban gritos y maldiciones estallar

- Bueno... la verdad no - dijo el - Hubiera sido lindo que alguien me llorara si muriera no? pero no, tenía una novia pero nos distanciamos un poco cuando deje la escuela y bueno ella me confeso hace unas semanas que nos vimos en Potterwatch y me dijo que bueno estaba interesada en mi hermano... - El sonrió y los miro con una amplia sonrisa - Y la verdad ellos hacen mejor pareja juntos, bueno vamos a luchar, estan listos

- Si -dijo James

- Andando

.o.o.o..o.o.o..o.o.o.o..o.o.o..o.o.o..o.o.

Ginny coloco en el auto los paseles de Melaza y otros platillos mas, lucia muy hermosa con el vestido veraniego que lucia, le sonrio a su esposo y subio a su lado

- Listo, vamos por los chicos

- Preparaste demasiada comida no?

- Bueno estaremos todos, los niños estan todos de vacaciones y tambien mis hermanos y sus esposas estaran, ademas le prepare un pastel a la tía Petunia

- Eres fenomenal amor.

Viajaron por mas de media hora y se detuvieron en aquella calle que tanto conocía Harry

- Llegamos, Privet Drive -dijo el

- Bien ve por los niños yo bajare la comida

- Si cariño -dijo el sonriendole definitivamente algo le habia pasado a su esposa

Ginny escucho risas, dio la vuelta a la casa y vio que en el patio trasero sus hijos jugaban con sus primos en una alberca

- Niños no deberian estar listos?

- Mama -dijo Lily - Ya estabamos listos pero Albus dijo

- No culpes a tu hermano cariño, hola Sara, Andy -dijo al ver a sus sobrinos - Donde esta su madre?

- En la cocina con la abuela

- Bien, ustedes vayan a cambiarse y los quiero listos en un minuto -dijo ella

- Si mama -los dos miraron a su madre y corrieron hacia dentro

Ginny entro por la puerta trasera a la casa y le sonrio a Ana y a Petunia que estaban tomando cafe

- Hola Ginny -dijo Ana - Duddy me dijo que vendrian por los niños

- Si lo siento, mamá tiene una reunion y tenemos mucho tiempo de no ir y quiere ver a los chicos

- Esta bien -dijo ella - Duddy tuvo trabajo hoy y no pudo llevar a los chicos al parque de diversiones

- Les traje un pastel

- Me encanta -dijo Petunia - Es de melaza verdad?

- Si, es la receta de mamá

- Fabuloso creo que cada vez que me traes uno subo de peso -dijo la tía Petunia sonriendo

- Hola Tía -dijo Harry entrando a la casa

- Cariño que gusto verte -dijo ella abrazandolo - Tus hijos son muy buenos -dijo ella

- Gracias, espero que no les hayan dado problemas

- Para nada son mejores que tu -dijo ella soriendo- Tu si que nos diste dolores de cabeza

- En verdad? -dijo Ana - Y yo que creia que Harry era un chico tranquilo y el problematico era Duddley

- No para nada! -dijo Petunia - Recuerdo aquella ves que escapaste por la ventana, te acuerdas Harry? crei que Vernon - ella se rio y miro a su sobrino - Pero bueno de eso hace mucho - Ginny miro a su esposo que sonreia como si estuviera recordando lo sucedido

- Si ya soy un buen chico -dijo el - Niños estan listos? -dijo viendolos bajar ya cambiados y con sus pertenencias

- Si papa -dijo Al - Pero tu tendras que llevarnos al parque de diversiones, Andy dice que colocaron una nueva montaña rusa y quiero subirme

- Esta bien ya hablaremos, Tía, Ana, debemos irnos nos estan esperando

- Claro corazon, cuidense mucho niños y obedezcan todas las reglas no quiero que les manden una carta del ministerio -dijo Petunia abrazandolos

- Si tía lo prometemos -dijo Lily

Los cuatro salieron de la casa y subieron al auto

- Mama ya volvio James? - pregunto Albus

- No corazon

- Porque? - pregunto Lily

- Bueno -dijo Harry - Aun no es tiempo, pero diganme como se la pasaron

- Muy bien -dijo el - Oye papá que fue eso que dijo la Tía Petunia

- Que?

- Que tu escapaste por la ventana? cuando paso eso?

- Bueno -dijo el mirando al frente - En segundo

- Escapaste en segundo de casa de mis tíos? -dijo el chico haciendose para adelante - porque?

- Bueno, las cosas eran un poco dificiles en ese entonces

- Ademas -dijo Ginny - Mis hermanos siempre le ha gustado estar en problemas, Fred y George al igual que Ron fueron a casa de Harry y se lo llevaron volando

- Wow! -dijo Lily - Hoy le preguntare a mi tío Geroge, creo que el y el tío Fred lo contaran muy bien, sera una platica estupenda despues de la comida

- Si -dijo Al - A ver que nos cuentan esta vez, espero que el tío Ron lleve algo nuevo de los Sortilegios

- Si estoy aburrida -dijo ella - bueno seguire leyendo. Ginny miro a sus hijos y despues hacia el frente

- Oye mamá y Tedd? porque no viene?

- El no esta cariño

- Esta acampando -dijo Harry

- Acampando -dijo Lily bajando el libro - Y no le aviso a Vicky

- Porque lo dices hija? - dijo el ojiverde mirando a su esposa que de pronto guardo silencio

- Pues ella dice que no lo ha localizado desde hace días, me llamo al celular y me pregunto si sabia de el, y pues le dije que no y bueno ella sonaba preocupada

- Ginny sabes algo? - pregunto su esposo

- No cariño, el me dijo que iria a acampar

- Bien -dijo mirando al frente - su abuela estara feliz de verlos - prendio la radio y siguio manejando en silencio, Albus miro a su hermana que comenzaba a leer y saco su videojuego al llegar a casa no tendria tiempo de hacerlo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Teddy corrio por el castillo y lanzo una maldicion a un mortifago que atacaba a un estudiante, aparecio otro mortifago lo conocia Yaxley habia dado dura batalla y habia caido unos años atras, y ahora lo enfrentaba, le lanzo un hechizo aturdidor y siguio corriendo debia encontrarlos. Se agacho al ver pasar unas bolas de cristal voladoras enviadas por la profesora Trelawney. Lanzo un hechizo y mando volar una araña que habia quedado resagada a las que acababan de salir por las puertas llevando a su presa.

Vio como Hermione salvaba a una chica de Greyback y la profesora terminaba de nockear al hombre lobo, el corrio y se acerco a la chica, esta sangraba donde habia sido atacada, rompio un poco de su tunica y se lo ató a la herida y la saco del camino, ya que la habia puesto en un lugar seguro salió del castillo evitando ser aplastado por los gigantes que luchaban en los jardínes.

Salió en el momento justo y vio como un grupo de dementores se dirigian a atacar a quien se pusiera a su paso, vio los distintos patronus desparecer ante la inminente fuerza negativa de los encapuchados, decidio correr a ayudarlos, al parecer estaban en problemas, lanzo un hechizo aturdidor a un mortifago que había atacado a un chico rubio y había caido al cesped, se acerco corriendo hacia el y vio que no habia esperanzas, demasiado tarde para el, el metamorfago cambio el color de su cabello a un negro azulado, su estado animico cada vez era peor, de pronto vio una cabellera rosa pasar corriendo a su lado mientras evitaba un rayo verde. Teddy sintio que el aire se le congelaba en el pecho- Desmaio! - fue el primer hechizo que vino a su mente, le pego de lleno a la espalda de la bruja que cayo de bruces, sin esperar la reaccion de la otra bruja pelisrosa busco a su padre por los terrenos, él tenia una dura batalla contra Dolohov

- Protego! -grito haciendo rebotar la maldicion imperdonable lanzada a su padre

- Tu! -dijo el olvidando al licantropo y lanzandose contra Teddy

- Avadakedabra - Grito Teddy dando un certero golpe en el pecho del mortifago el cual cayo sin vida en los jardines del colegio.

De pronto, _**la voz de Voldemort resonó desde las paredes y el piso, **_y lleno los terrenos del castillo, Tedd se dio cuenta que le mago hablaba _**para **_Hogwarts _**y todo lo que lo rodeaba, que quienes vivían en Hogsmeade y todos aquellos que aún peleaban en el castillo lo escucharían tan claramente como si estuviera parado detrás de ellos, sintiendo su aliento en sus cuellos, como un soplo de muerte.**_

_**- Habeis peleado – dijo la voz, fría y aguda – valientemente. Lord Voldemort sabe valorar el coraje. Aun así, habeis sufrido grandes pérdidas. Si continuais resistiéndoos a mí, todos vosotros morireis, uno por uno. No quisiera que esto pasara. Cada gota de sangre mágica que se derrama es una pérdida y un desperdicio. Lord Voldemort es piadoso. Ordeno a mis tropas retirarse inmediatamente. Teneis una hora. Preparad vuestros muertos con dignidad. Tratad a los heridos. Ahora te hablo a ti, Harry Potter. Has permitido que tus amigos mueran por ti en vez de enfrentarte conmigo. Esperaré durante una hora en el Bosque Prohibido. Si cuando acabe esa hora no has venido a verme, si no te has rendido, entonces la lucha se reiniciará. Pero esta vez yo mismo entraré en la batalla, Harry Potter, y te encontraré, y castigaré a cada hombre, mujer o niño que trate de protegerte. Una hora.**_

Teddy observo como los mortifagos corrian hacia el bosque prohibido, siendo seguidos por los gigantes y las acromantulas que habían quedado en el castillo. Los gigantes hicieron temblar las paredes pero desaparecieron detras de el castillo. Teddy observaba como los que quedaban intentaban ayudar a los heridos y a los que habian caido en batalla. La luna iluminaba tristemente el campo de batalla en que Hogwarts se habia convertido. Algo dentro de el le apretaba el pecho

- Tedd? -dijo una voz detras de el. El chico contuvo el aliento y se giro, sus ojos se encontraron con los de su padre - Tu... me salvaste

- ... - el chico no dijo nada había actuado contra todo lo establecido, habia actuado por deseos propios, habia cambiado el futuro

- Teddy! -dijo Dora corriendo hacia el y abrazandolo - Oh por Merlín! crei verte cuando Bellatrix casi me da con su maldicion - Pero como es que estas aqui? desapareciste el año pasado sin dejar rastro

- Yo... no... no debí

- Tedd - grito una voz detras de ellos - Estas bien?

- Si - el chico vio a Fred llegar con James y Rosie llenos de tierra y sangre

- Fred como te encuentras? -dijo Lupin al verlo herido

- Nada que un buen descanso no pueda curar

- Y tu chico, parece que tu brazo

- Estoy bien -dijo el mirando su manga llena de sangre - Tedd escuchaste a Voldemort? -dijo James - Donde esta papá?

- El esta bien -dijo el mirando por los alrrededores

- Creo que debemos ayudar - Dijo Lupin

- Como te llamas cariño? -dijo Dora mirando a Rosie

- Rose

- Hola Rose, soy Dora y el es mi esposo Remus -dijo ella sonriendole - ven ayudame a ver cuantos sobrevivientes tenemos

- Si -dijo ella mirandola y caminando a su lado

- Ire a ayudarlas -dijo Fred dejando a Remus, James y Tedd solos

- Te sientes bien? -pregunto el chico a su casi hermano

- Si - dijo el

- Crees que papá este bien?

- Si

- Debemos encontrar a Harry -dijo Remus mirando a su hijo - El probablemente este creyendo las palabras de Voldemort, junto a ellos paso la profesora Hootch volando en una escoba - Estaremos reunidos en el gran comedor, ayuden a llevar a los heridos y caidos para alla

- Hay que ayudar -dijo Remus vio que Dora y Rosie se acercaban acompañados de Fred

- Vamos al castillo quizas arriba necesiten ayuda -dijo Dora - aqui hay mucha gente ya vamos alla. - Dijo señalando las torres que aun tenian fuego por las ventanas, los seis subieron por las escaleras perdiendose entre los pasillos destruidos.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Harry se estaciono frente a la madriguera, desde que ellos y Ron vivian como "muggles" Harry habia comprado un pequeño pedazo de tierra junto a la madriguera y habia ampliado el frente de la casa de los Weasley para un estacionamiento, ademas de que había ayudado a Arthur a ampliar la casa pues la familia cada vez era mas grande y la casa parecia hacerse mas pequeña

- Si llegamos -dijo Lily bajando del auto y corriendo hacia la casa -Tengo que ver a Molly y a Vicky

- Nos vemos al rato má -dijo Al saliendo del auto

- Que me ocultas cariño?

- De que hablas Harry - dijo Ginny tomando su bolso y abriendo la puerta

- No salgas -dijo su esposo - Quedamos que seriamos sinceros no

- Harry -dijo ella - Yo estoy siendo sincera

- Si y a mi me encanta hablar parsel - dijo el jugando con las llaves del auto - Que sabes de Teddy y porque no le aviso a Victorie que se fue?

- No lo se

- Vamos amor, ellos se parecen a nosotros, o eso creí -dijo el

- A que te refieres?

- En que no hacen nada sin consultarse uno a otro, que le llevo irse sin avisarle

- El - ella suspiro y lo miro - El fue al pasado a traer a James y a Rosie

- De que hablas?

- Ginnyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy- dijo Molly abriendo la puerta del auto - Cariño! Que bueno que viniste, te ves tan bien! -dijo su madre sacandola del auto y abrazandola - Porque habian dejado de venir, Harry - dijo corriendo hacia el otro lado del auto - Mirate cada vez te ves mejor, por lo visto Ginny te alimenta bien, no como cuando eras niño -dijo abrazandolo

- Hola mamá -dijo el chico - Ha llegado alguien mas?

- Oh no, ya sabes como son todos, ustedes siempre son los primeros en llegar, ya lo sabes no cariño?

- Si -dijo el

- Y donde esta James? ese niño es el unico que me ayuda

- Bueno -dijo Ginny

- El esta con Teddy -dijo Harry - Salieron de campamento y se llevaron a Rosie

- Vaya -dijo Molly - pues bueno, vengan ayudenme a terminar de arreglar todo

- Si -dijo Ginny - Donde esta papá?

- El esta en la cocina, me esta ayudando. Y dime Harry como te va en el trabajo?

- Muy bien, he tenido mucho

- Oh si lo imagino, pero mira que tiempos de paz como estos son maravillosos, pero deberias tomarte un descanso, sal con tu familia ven a vernos, los extraño mucho

- Si nosotros tambien -dijo el entrando a la calidez de la cocina, que aunque habian pasado muchos años, seguia siendo aquella hermosa cocina donde hacia mas de treinta años habia entrado por primera vez y que se habia convertido en su hogar.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

_**Pequeños trozos de algo parecían estar esparcidos en el frente del castillo. Faltaba una hora más o menos para el amanecer, y aún así todo estaba en completa oscuridad. Los tres se apresuraron a ir hacia los escalones de piedra. Un perro solitario, del tamaño de un bote pequeño, yacía frente a ellos. No había ninguna señal de Grawp o de su atacante. El castillo estaba inusualmente silencioso. No había destellos luminosos, ni explosiones, gritos o exclamaciones. Las gárgolas de la desierta entrada estaban salpicadas de sangre. Aún había esmeraldas esparcidas por el suelo, junto con trozos de mármol y madera astillada. Parte de las barandillas había sido destrozada.**_

_**- ¿Dónde estarán todos? – susurró Hermione. Ron iba primero en su camino hacia el Gran Comedor. Harry se detuvo en el umbral.**_

_**Las mesas de las Casas ya no estaban, y la habitación estaba repleta. Los sobrevivientes se mantenían abrazados en grupos. Los heridos estaban siendo tratados por Madam Pomfrey y algunos ayudantes en una plataforma. Firenze se encontraba entre los heridos, emanaba sangre de su costado, y se sacudía desde donde estaba tendido, incapaz de ponerse de pie.**_

_**Los muertos se encontraban en una fila en el medio del salón. Harry no podía ver el cuerpo de Fred, **_solo alcanzaba a ver a la familia Weasley reunidas en un rincon

- Percy estas seguro de eso?

- Si madre -decia el llorando mientras Bill abrazaba a su hermana pequeña y los demas Weasley parecian desolados

- Pero como es posible - dijo Geroge - Es... es imposible que...

- Yo lo vi, Ron tambien, el murio - dijo Percy - pero no encontre su cuerpo -dijo el pelisrojo casi inaudiblemente. _**la señora Weasley temblaba incontrolablemente. El señor Weasley le acariciaba el cabello, mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos.**_

- Debemos encontrarlo -dijo George _**sin decirle nada a Harry, Ron y Hermione se alejaron. Harry vio a Hermione aproximarse a Ginny, cuya cara estaba hinchada y turbada, y la abrazaba. Ron se acercó a Bill, Fleur y Percy, quien puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Ron. Mientras Ginny y Hermione se aproximaban más al resto de la familia, El Gran Comedor parecía alejarse volando, hacerse más pequeño, encogerse, **_no podía creerlo, Fred muerto, y aun todos los estudiantes y amigos que estaban a su alrrededor, todas aquellas personas que habían muerto y que nunca mas verian a sus seres amados. _**mientras Harry se alejaba ápidamente del umbral. No podía respirar. No podía soportar mirar los demas cadáveres para ver quienes más habían muerto por él. No podía soportar el estar con los Weasley, no podía mirarlos a los ojos sabiendo que de haberse rendido de inmediato, Fred nunca hubiese muerto. Dio media vuelta y corrió hacia la escalera de mármol. Anhelaba no sentir… deseaba poder arrancarse el corazón, el estómago, todo lo que gritaba dentro de él.**_

_**El castillo estaba completamente vacío, incluso los fantasmas parecían haberse unido a la masa de luto en el Gran Comedor. Harry corrió sin detenerse, aferrando el frasco de cristal que contenía los últimos pensamientos de Snape, sin aminorar el paso hasta que llegó a la gárgola de piedra que cuidaba la oficina del director.**_

El sufrimiento era tangible en el Gran comedor, Teddy abrazaba a Rosie y veia como Remus dejaba a la chica rubia atacada por Fenir en una mesa en espera de ser atendida por la enfermera que parecia no acabar, Fred vio a su familia reunida llorando, su corazon latía a mil por hora no veía a su gemelo, quizas... miro a Remus y a Dora y los seis caminaron hacia la familia que parecia no darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrrededor.

- Vamos! - dijo haciendolos saltar - Si vamos ganando la guerra, porque las caras largas

- FRED! - grito la Señora Weasley abalanzandose sobre el - FRED!

- No es... imposible -dijo Percy mirando a su hermano menor que abrazaba a su madre

- Como es posible, te vimos -dijo Ron - Hermano! -dijo abrazandolo, Fred fue abrazado por toda su familia, hasta el color habia vuelto a sus rostros

- Hey no es que tenga suerte! Es este chico - dijo el abrazandolo por los hombros - Si no ha sido por el yo hubiera muerto

- Gracias! -dijo Molly entre lagrimas - Gracias por salvar a mi bebé

- No es nada -dijo el sonriendo

-Tu, te debemos mas que la vida de mi hijo, como podemos agradecerte

Los sonidos de dolor y agonia llenaban el ambiente, los medimagos y los auxiliares caminaban entre los pasillos de las mesas donde estaban los heridos, todos lucian agotados, cansados de ese día que parecia no terminar.

- Tedd acompañame -dijo Remus

- Que sucede?

- Has.. -dijo el mirando a su alrrededor - Has cambiado algo?

- A que te refieres? -dijo el dejandose caer en una banca

- Tu - dijo el - Cambiaste el futuro

- No se de que hablas

- Tedd, tu nos dijiste que habiamos muerto -dijo el mirandolo preocupado - Has cambiado algo o aun no es el momento

- Yo - el no podia continuar - QUE QUERIAS QUE HICIERA! - dijo el levantando la voz - No podia dejarlos morir, no cuando tenia la oportunidad de que estuvieran a mi lado

- Pero sabes lo que...

- No -dijo el - No pense en las consecuencias, solo pense en que deseaba una vida con mis padres -dijo el - Ha sido la mas dificl decision que he tenido que tomar pero sabes que no me arrepiento

- Y Fred? el tambien tenia que morir

- Si

- Gracias hijo! -dijo el abrazandolo - Sera un honor vivir una vida contigo

- Gracias papa -dijo el sintiendose por primera vez dichoso en los brazos de su padre

- Hey puedo unirme -dijo Dora acercandose a ellos, ambos abrieron los brazos y se unieron en un lazo irrompible que ni el tiempo y ningun mago tenebroso quebraria de ahora en adelante.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Harry se arremango la camisa y comenzo a pelar papas mientras su esposa y Molly charlaban alegremente en la cocina

- Hermano! - dijo Ron entrando a la cocina - Ha llegado alguien mas? -dijo el pelisrojo y abrazo a su hermana

- Ron, me ha dicho Harry que Rose fue de campamento con James y Teddy porque la enviaste a ella y no a Hugo? -dijo la mujer mirando a su hijo

- Bueno -dijo el pelisrojo sin saber que decir

- Ella insistio demasiado, ya sabes como es, y como iba Teddy le encanta pasear con ellos dos - dijo Hermione entrando

- Si esa niña se lleva demasiado bien con ellos, creo que sera tan tremenda como tu Ginny, teniendo tantas primas -dijo Molly

- Oye mamá yo no soy tremenda -dijo la pelisorja - pude haberlo sido pero me comporte

- Si que bueno que Hermione llego a su vida

- Bueno Hermione se juntaba con ellos dos -dijo la pelisroja ofendida - Ademas se metio en mas lios que yo

- Claro, claro, pero tu mira que te revelaste en sexto y causaste un gran revuelo en Hogwarts

- Eres mi heroe -dijo Harry a su esposa - Quien si no tu eras la mejor para continuar al lado de Neville el Ed

- Harry -dijo Molly - Sabes que tan terrible fue esa noche? en realidad todo ese año -dijo ella - Ustedes, creo que mi castigo debio haber sido mas severo - Los cuatro rieron

- Vamos amor, ya paso mucho tiempo de eso, debemos estar agradecidos de que no tuvimos ninguna perdida considerable, salvo por las cicatrices de Bill y Geroge, ya has oido a Victorie le parecen sexys sus heridas de guerra - Dijo Arthur

- Bueno ya dejemos de hablar del pasado, hablemos del presente y diganme cuando piensan volver a encargar familia -dijo la mujer mirando a las dos chicas que estaban revolviendo los guisos

- Mamá -dijo la pelisroja - mi control natal es solo de mi incumbencia y de Harry -dijo ella

- Bueno -dijo la castaña - Yo he hablado con Ron y estamos pensando en encargar de nuevo quizas para finales de año -dijo ella -pero sera la ultima vez

- Que bueno! despues de que nacio Cecia no ha habido bebes en la familia. Los cuatro voltearon a mirarse sin saber de que hablaba

- Me da gusto Hermione y Ron -dijo Arthur - Bueno vamos a colocar las mesas -dijo Arthur - el día estara muy lindo y nos la pasaremos muy bien.

- Ustedes -dijo Molly - Porque no van a traer del desvan los platos para colocarlos

- Quieres usar la vajilla de la abuela? -dijo Ginny

- Bueno estaremos todos, mis siete hijos y sus esposas e hijos, es una ocasion especial - a Ginny le temblaron los labios le sonrio a su madre y con lagrimas en los ojos subio corriendo para el desvan siendo seguida por Hermione

- Espera -dijo la castaña alcanzandola - Ginny -dijo entrando y encendiendo la luz

- Sabía que mamá esta enferma, pero eso -dijo llorando

- Vamos ella esta bien

- Bien, quieres decir que esta bien? como no lo ves? ella esta contando a Fred? y el, bueno

- Sabes que siempre lo ha hechado de menos, todos lo extrañamos -dijo la castaña - pero no debes dejar que esto te afecte cariño, debes estar feliz, no llorar, debe cada dia ser de alegria para ti

- Yo... como lo sabes? -dijo la pelisroja

- No por nada somos amigas corazón

- Desde hace cuanto...

- Lo se? hace un rato, cuando te vi en la cocina, es obvio

- En verdad?

- Si Ginny, Harry ya lo sabe?

- No y mama tampoco, creo que eres la unica, y eso que no tomaste clases de adivinacion

- Ya sabes es natural en mi. Asi que no llores cariño, alegrate, Harry se pondra como loco y los niños tambien.

- No crees que soy demasiado... vieja? -dijo Ginny

- Ginny vamos! tienes treinta y ocho años pero pareces de 30, tu medimago te lo ha dicho, si yo puedo hacerlo tu tambien, eres muy joven para estar embarazada asi que deja de preocuparte y goza de este momento

- Pero volvere a subir de peso! -dijo ella - y sabes cuanto me tarde en volver a mi peso

- Ginny sigue diciendo tonterias y te golpeare. Pero te voy a pedir un favor -dijo ella

- Que pasa?

- Por favor nombra tu a tu hijo esta vez

- jajajaja - la pelisroja comenzo a reirse - Si lo hare yo, ahora vamos a buscar las cajas y bajemos a poner la mesa o mama nos pondra como campeonas

- Si - dijo Hermione comenzando a revisar las cajas.

Harry entro a la sala en compañia de Ron escapando de la mirada de su suegra.

- Aqui esta lo que me pediste - dijo el pelirojo entregandole unos pergaminos

- Gracias -dijo Harry y reviso los nombres escritos en el - Aqui esta

- Que buscas

- Busco el expediente de Callahan, quiero saber todo sobre el secuestro de James

- Secuestro? -dijo el - Cuando lo secuestraron? -dijo el pelisrojo preocupado - Y porque no me lo dijiste - Harry - Acaso crees que no te ayudaría es por eso que no esta y entonces Rosie -dijo abriendo los ojos como platos

- No, eso sucedio hace años, tu me lo dijiste y Hermione

- Pero Harry estuve revisando esos expedientes anoche y el que me dices ese Callahan murió en Hogwarts en 1997 el mismo día que Dumbledore

- No es imposible -dijo Harry extendiendo el pergamino y leyendolo - Ginny me dijo de la marca tenebrosa en el brazo de James

- Harry debes calmarte -dijo Ron - James nunca ha tenido la marca, seguro que estas bien

- Yo... no lo se -dijo el moviendose el cabello

- Vamos, oye como estas tratando a mi hermana

- Bien -dijo el -sabes que ella logra hacer lo que quiere conmigo

- Si me imagino -dijo el riendo - Creí que...

- Ronald -dijo Molly - Dejen de estar platicando y vayan a ayudar a su padre

- Si mamá

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Ginny estaba mas tranquila, miro a todos lados, vio a Cho trabajando arduamente con la Señorita Pomfrey, tambien vio a Luna que ayudaba a Seamus a llevar a algunos estudiantes que aun estaban heridos en el jardín. Habían pasado casi treinta minutos allí consolando a toda la familia, tranquilizando su corazón de aquella perdida que creian haber sufrido. Se puso de pie y se acerco a sus padres

- Ire a ayudar a traer los heridos -dijo ella a su padre

- Si, nosotros debemos tambien ponernos a trabajar -dijo Bill - Remus vamos a apagar los incendios de el castillo -dijo el pelisrojo mirando al licantropo

- Bien

- Ire con ustedes -dijo Percy

- Chicos tengan cuidado -dijo Molly con cara cansada - Por favor regresen antes de que termine la hora

- si mama

- Tedd has visto a papá -dijo James - no lo he visto y estoy preocupado, escuchaste lo que dijo Voldemort

- Vamos el estará bien -dijo Teddy - Tu padre es un hueso duro de roer y si el hubiese muerto esa noche no estarías aqui verdad? -dijo el sonriente aunque podia reflejar tristeza

- Han visto a Harry? -dijo Hermione al notar la ausencia de su mejor amigo en el gran comedor

- No lo he visto -dijo Dora - de hecho en toda la noche no he sabido de el

- No - dijo Hermione - Oh no! donde se habra ido. Ron debemos encontrarlo! Ese tonto! -dijo ella aprentando las manos

- Calmate -dijo el pelisrojo - Vamos a buscarlo -dijo Ron mirando alrrededor - porque no nos ayudan -dijo mirando a Rosie a James y a Dora, separemonos en el castillo volveremos aqui cinco minutos antes de la hora

- Bien -dijo Dora - ire a la Torre de astronomía y al pasillo del septimo piso

- Nosotros vamos a revisar la oficina del director -dijo Ron - y ustedes vayan a las mazmorras

- Si -dijo Rosie - Vamos James

Ginny caminaba por los jardínes, ya quedaban pocos sobrevivientes, vio a Neville regresar del castillo se veia fatigado, quizas se sentia igual que ella, ambos tenian dias sin dormir, luchando por seguir adelante, por proteger el castillo. Recordaba las palabras de Harry cuando estaban en segundo, aun en su inoconciencia le eran claras, "Mientras haya una persona que le sea fiel a Dumbledore..." Ellos eran fieles a él, fieles a sus principios, a sus valores. Todos habian luchado por tener paz, por llegar al final de esa horrible guerra, aun superando las perdidas sufridas. Y su perdida era muy grande.

No podía negarlo su corazon se sentia destrozado, ese año en el lugar donde debia tenerlo solo tenía un vacio, un vacio que nadie llenaba, que aunque existia y era tangible desde que habia terminado el año anterior, era mas grande y profundo despues de la boda de Bill, cuando el la dejo sin dejar rastros, sin un adios, sin siquiera darle explicaciones, sin llevarla con el. Pero conocia la razon, ese era el motivo por el que el luchaba, por el que ella habia decidio luchar, por el amor. Harry luchaba por amor hacia todas esas personas que había perdido, por aquellas personas que sufrían en la guerra y no descansaría hasta ver a Voldemort derrotado.

En su mente resonaban aun las palabras de el mago tenebroso, había citado a Harry y el tiempo estaba por agotarse, el viento era helado y no porque el tiempo, sino que los dementores estaban rondando en el jardín, tenía miedo algo dentro de ella le decia que Harry estaba pensando en las mismas palabras "_**Ahora te hablo a ti, Harry Potter. Has permitido que tus amigos mueran por ti en vez de enfrentarte conmigo. "**_

No lo había visto en toda la noche despues de que se todos se separaron de la sala de menesteres, y no sabía nada de él, miro el reloj en su muñeca y vio que faltaban unos minutos para cumplirse el tiempo, habia prometido a su madre volver antes de que llegara la hora, se agacho junto a una niña que seguia con vida en el suelo, gemia y llamaba a alguien, probablemente a su madre

- No te preocupes - le decía Ginny - No pasa nada. Vamos a llevarte dentro.

- Quiero irme a mi casa - musitaba la chica - ¡No quiero seguir luchando!

- Ya lo sé - dijo Ginny con la voz rota intentando contener las lagrimas que luchaban por salir, conteniendo los gritos de su interior que era el mismo deseo de la chica - Tranquila, todo se arreglara.

Ginny le acaricio el cabello e hizo unas señas a Oliver para que fuera por la chica, se arrodillo junto a ella y le sujeto la mano, intentando pasarle fuerza a la chica. De pronto sintió que su corazon latía rapidamente, los cabellos de su nuca se herizaron y un aroma que conocia lleno sus sentidos, un aroma que no era muerte y destruccion, que le recordo aquel magnifico año que habia pasado al lado de Harry. Giro su cabeza y miro alrrededor, pero no vio nada, probablemente su mente le jugaba una broma mostrandole lo que deseaba en ese momento.

Permaneció alli mirando a su alrrededor, pero nada, volvio a mirar a la chica que sollozaba debilmente y vio que Oliver Wood se acercaba y le sonreia con tristeza.

- Gracias Ginny

- No hay porque -dijo ella - Cuantos mas faltan

- Es la última -dijo el - Hemos llevado a todos, el jardín esta despejado

- Sabes cuanto falta para que se cumpla el tiempo?- Wood miro su reloj

- Cinco minutos

- Gracias -dijo ella - Volvere al gran comedor

- Esta bien, yo me quedaré aqui vigilando.

La pelisroja le sonrio y entro en el castillo, atraveso las grandes puertas de madera del gran comedor y vio a varios de los miembros de su familia todos estaban reunidos en una mesa, esperando, esperando el conteo final, el momento en que la hora terminara, miro alrrededor y no veia a Harry por ningun lado. Vio a Ron llegar con cara de preocupación, y a Hermione derramando lagrimas silenciosas. Fue lo peor que pudo pensar, sintió que todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones se vaciaba.

- Donde esta Harry? - pregunto ella en un tono agudo, en un tono que denotaba el temor que habia en su corazón. Ron solo movio la cabeza negativamente

- Lo encontraron? - pregunto a Dora y a los chicos que ya habian regresado

- No -dijo la metamorfaga - Nadie lo ha visto

- Yo lo vi -dijo Neville que a causa del silencio reinante escucho la conversación - Hace un rato

- Que? -dijo Hermione - Donde?

- El iba... dijo que era parte de la misión, que tenía algo que hacer, se dirigía al bosque

- NO! -dijo Hermione siendo sostenida por Ron

- El estara bien -dijo Ron no muy convencido.

- Debemos ir a buscarlo - dijo Ginny que comenzo a andar hacia el jardín. Bill corrio hacia ella y la detuvo - Espera Ginevra -dijo el sosteniendola con fuerza.

- Creen que... -dijo Neville - Creen que debi detenerlo? -pregunto el chico preocupado - No pensé que él fuera a entregarse

- Harry no haría eso -dijo Remus, confien en él - Es un chico valiente pero no es tonto

- Claro que lo haría -dijo Ginny - El se sacrificara por todos nosotros no lo ven? el no permitira que nadie mas muera

- Tedd -dijo James mirandolo preocupado - Debemos ir a buscarlo

Todos en el gran comedor veían la escena en silencio, como espectadores de una pelicula que desean saber en que terminará, en ese momento el gran reloj del castillo comenzo a sonar... el tiempo habia terminado.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

El ojiverde no tuvo tiempo de hablar con su esposa nuevamente, Molly los tenia trabajando y preparando todo para la tipica comida Weasley. Las mesas estaban listas, Harry levanto la mirada al terminar de colocar la mesa en compañia de su suegro y vio que la gente comenzaba a llegar por la chimenea

- Vaya al fin -dijo Ron - Ven vamos a saludar. Papá han llegado

- Me da gusto, ya me empezaba a dar hambre -dijo el hombre. Los tres entraron en la sala y vieron que habia llegado Charlie y tambien Bill en compañia de Fleur y sus hijos

- Hey Harry que gusto verte -dijo Charlie saludandolo - Como te va? sigues tan obsesionado en el trabajo como siempre?

- Yo no estoy obsesionado

- Claro de que si -dijo Ron - Por eso deje de trabajar contigo

- Y por las ganacias lucrativas hermanito - dijo Bill sonriendo

- Muy gracioso - contesto Ron

- Hola Fleur - dijo Ginny entrando en la sala y saludando a sus hermanos y cuñada

- Hola Ginny -dijo la rubia - te ves fantastica, que te sucede?

- Nada, estoy feliz de estar aqui

- Claro despues de faltar casi dos meses, mereces castigo -dijo Bill abrazandola

- Niñas que bueno que llegaron -dijo Hermione besando a sus sobrinas - hola a todos

- Hey Hermione tu cabello luce genial -dijo Charlie

- Gracias

- Hola -dijo Ginny al ver a una chica delgada y de cabellos lacios negros en la sala detras de sus hermanos - Has venido a pasar la tarde con nostros? - sus hermanos la miraron preocupados

- Vamos Ginny por supuesto -dijo Charlie - Verdad cariño. - Ella le sonrio y beso a Ginny

- No se porque eres tan graciosa -dijo ella

- Charlie ¡NO ME DIGAS! Es tu novia

- Todos enmudecieron ante tal afirmacion y miraron a Ginny y a Charlie que habia perdido el color y la chica estaba muy colorada

- Claro de que no! estas enferma o que? -dijo el - Kyra porque no te vas con Lily, debe estar arriba

- Si tío -dijo ella - Hola abuela

- Hola corazon - Ginny miro a su esposo preocupada ¿quien era esa chica?

- Te pasaste en verdad -dijo Bill - Ya veras cuando Esme se entere de esto

- Mamá tengo hambre -dijo Charlie olvidando el tema y entrando en la cocina en compañía de todos los demas

- Que sucedio aqui? -dijo Hermione viendo la cara palida de la pelisroja

- No lo se

- Quien era esa chica? -pregunto Ron - Y quien es Esme?

- Es una broma de tus hermanos? - pregunto Harry

- No, en verdad yo crei que esa chica era... -dijo Ginny

- Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny - grito Molly desde la cocina - Porque no vienen?

- Ya vamos mama -dijo Ron mirandolos a todos y entrando en la cocina, que para ellos en ese momento era un lugar bizarro.

Los cuatro entraron la cocina y vieron que su familia ya estaba en el jardín riendo y tomando unas refrescantes bebidas a causa del calor hacía. Ginny salio cautelosamente y tomo la mano de su esposo

- Vaya al fin salen -dijo Bill - Que les pasa a ustedes cuatro? acaso nos estan ocultando algo?

- Nosotros -dijo Ron - Para nada

- Ginny que te sucedio hace rato -dijo Charlie - En verdad casi le causaste una conmoción a Kyra

- Mamá -dijo Lily saliendo de la casa - Oye puedo ir con Kyra y con Dominique al pueblo? -dijo la pelisroja

- Bueno -dijo ella mirando a la chica

- Vamos tía -dijo la chica - Tío Harry pueden ir? prometo que los cuidare - Harry miro a su esposa, sus ojos tenian la misma pregunta que el se hacia ¿quien era esa chica?

- Si llevatelos -dijo Bill - Y dile a Victorie que te acompañe

- No quiere ir, quiere ver si localiza a Tedd

- No lo creo, en donde esta no hay señal -dijo Harry - Ya sabes proteccion magica

- Volveremos en una hora mama -dijo Lily sonriendo - Vamonos Kyra

- Saben -dijo Molly - Vamos a comer ya, iran al pueblo mas tarde

- Pero abuela! -dijo Kyra

- Ya escuchaste, ve y llama a tus demas primos.

- Oye mamá -dijo Ginny mirando la larga mesa donde aun habia muchos lugares vacios

- Esperamos a alguien mas?

- Claro de que no, solo los de siempre - dijo ella haciendo un movimiento de varita y de la cocina volaron las charolas de la comida hasta la mesa

- Pero somos...

- Mama eso huele delicioso - Dijo Bill. Hermione que estaba al lado de su esposo se inclino sobre la mesa para alcanzar a Ginny

- Ginny porque todos parecen conocerla? Ron es alguna pariente que no conocemos

- Claro de que no -dijo Ron - En mi vida la habia visto

- Pues es demasiado extraño

- Percy! - grito Molly - Que gusto! - los tres levantaron la cabeza y Harry se inclino a su esposa

- Que tanto decian?

- Pues que no saben quien es?

- Pero... sera prudente preguntar

- No lo creo o nos mandaran a San Mungo para que nos revisen la cabeza

- Harry que gusto -dijo Audry - Recibiste mi lechuza?

- Si -dijo el - Gracias por avisarme, me da gusto que estes trabajando en el profeta

- Bueno mientras Rita no se entre de nuestra relación todo esta bien

- Pero como siendo tan chismosa como es que no se ha enterado que eres esposa de Percy

- Pues estoy registrada con mi nombre de soltera y Perce es muy prudente, a ella le interesa que le pase buenos chismes de alli no le interesa nada mas

- Ginny -dijo una morena que se le acerco y la abrazo - Como estas cariño!

- He.. bien

- Que bueno, luces fantastica -dijo ella guiñandole un ojo - ya me he enterado -dijo sin dejar de sonreir - pero no le dire a nadie lo prometo

- Gracias -dijo ella un poco palida

- Herms, cuanto tiempo, ya deberias dejar de trabajar en el ministerio es suficiente lo que haces en el PEDDO

- Bueno - dijo la castaña sonriendole forzadamente

- Donde esta ese hijo mío? -dijo Molly abrazando a la desconocida

- Ya sabes que esos dos no pueden dejar de trabajar, Angelina esta en la cocina, nos hemos venido antes. Pero - dijo viendo salir a varios chicos de distintas edades de la casa - Creo que han llegado

- Abuela! -dijo Fred Jr- Tia Ginny donde esta James?

- Bueno -dijo ella

- Acampando -dijo Ron

- Bien, llamen a todos - De la casa salieron un par de bengalas que cubireron el cielo con unas letras brillantes "FAMILIA WEASLEY"

- Porque siempre tienen que hacer eso? -dijo Fleur - Charlie la proxima vez que llegues trae un dragon para mostrar tu entrada

- Muy graciosa rubia -dijo Charlie ella le sonrio con superioridad y tomo su vaso

- Gracias -dijo ella con acento frances

Ginny vio salir a Victorie, Louis y Dominique acompañados de Molly y Lucy que reían por algo que Lily les estaba contando. Al salió en compañia de Roxanne y cargaba a ha una pequeña de no mas de cuatro años y otro chico traía el juego electrico de el chico

- Geroge - grito Molly - Si no vienen en este momento ire por ustedes

o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o..o.

El bosque prohibido era demasiado oscuro, se sentía impotente atado a ese arbol, la indignacion crecia en su interior, ¿como podían estar alli en ese lugar los mortifagos? la casa de su querido Aragog, y esas arañas traicioneras, se retorcia en el tronco intentando librarse, pero le era imposible, ademas los mortifagos eran demasiados, miro de refilon hacia donde se encontraba el líder. Voldemort caminaba de un lado a otro lucia molesto, decepcionado todos lo miraban y el también. La serpiente se removia despacio en su pequeña burbuja magica detras de la cabeza de Voldemort.

Vio llegar a dos mortifagos, y Voldemort levanto la cabeza, escuchando como ellos le daban la negativa de no haber encontrado a Harry en el bosque. Respiro tranquilo, esperaba que Harry estuviera en el resguardo del castillo, planeando una nueva estrategia para vencerlo, evitando a toda costa morir a manos de ese asesino que ya le habia arrebatado todo lo que amaba. Hizo un movimiento de varita y calló a la bruja que le miraba con adoracion. Odiaba a Bellatrix, a cada uno de los que estaban allí removio las manos y sintio como sus muñecas comenzaban a arderle en donde la friccion le empezaba a herir.

- Creí que vendría, confiaba en que vendría - escucho decir a Voldemort. Nadie hablo todos estaban temerosos a causa del enojo que reflejaba su amo - Por lo visto me equivocaba... - añadio Voldemort

- No, no te equivocabas. - Era imposible, penso el semigigante, ese chico tonto había ido a la cueva del lobo, sintio como su ser se desgarraba dentro de él. Lo queria como a un pequeño hermano, lo habia visto crecer, salir de tantas cosas, le habia sido de tanta alegria en su vida, que no podia, no debia estar alli buscando su propia muerte

- ¡Harry! ¡No! - Los ojos de Hagrid se toparon con los verdes de el semigigante intento liberarse, pero por mas que movia el grueso tronco no cedian las cuerdas - ¡No! ¡No! ¡Harry! ¡¿Qué...?

- Callate! - Ordeno Rowle y sintio como de su garganta dejaba de emitir sonido alguno, la mirada de Harry era decidida, valerosa. El chico le dio la espalda y vio como dirigia su mirada hacia el mago tenebroso, Voldemort parecia intrigado al ver salir al chico salir del bosque, lo miraba con curiosidad...

- Harry Potter, el niño que vivió -dijo el alzando la varita. Hagrid deseo con todas sus fuerzas estar en el lugar del chico que estaba frente a el, sintio como si todo dentro de el se quebrara al ver como de la punta de la varita salía un destello verde dirigido hacia Harry Potter

La angustia en el gran comedor era intensa, todos miraban preocupados a Ron y Hermione y los llenaban de preguntas

- Donde esta Potter? -pregunto Seamus acercandose

- No lo sabemos -dijo Ron - Ya se lo hemos dicho, debe estar realizando la estrategia para atacar a Voldemort

- Pero porque no nos ha dicho nada? -pregunto otro estudiante - Ademas ya nos han diezmado

- Debemos creer en el -dijo Luna sonriendo - Dicen que el momento mas oscuro es antes de amanecer, y casi sucede asi que no debemos desesperarnos

- Es cierto -dijo Remus - Ya casi terminamos con esto -dijo el - Estoy seguro de eso - sus ojos se dirigeron a Teddy que parecia cansado y preocupado, la verdad nunca habia cuestionado a Harry sobre esa noche, pues se le hacia demasiado doloroso al recordar la muerte de sus padres. - Teddy miro a Rose y a James, ella tenia la mano del chico apretada y miraba el suelo. James parecia estar pensando en algo

- Es cierto -dijo Dora - Hay que reorganizarnos, de un momento a otro Voldemort atacara y debemos estar listos.

- James! - exclamo Rosie levantando la cabeza y mirando hacia un lado. Tedd dirigio la mirada hacia los chicos y contuvo el aliento

- Teddy ¿que paso? ¿donde esta James? -dijo comenzando a llorar - Teddy -dijo poniendose de pie y temblando de pies a cabeza

- Es... -dijo el pero no podía continuar...

- Creí que no podiamos aparecernos en Hogwarts -dijo Luna tranquilamente. Teddy se sostuvo de la mesa, era imposible, James había desaparecido, era imposible a menos de que...

- Te sucede algo Tedd? -dijo Remus poniendo una mano en su hombro

- Harry murió... -dijo en un susurro, pero fue suficientemente audible como para que todos los que estaban alrrededor escucharan y comenzaran a murmurar.

- Imposible! - Dijo Ron - Basta de bromas -dijo furioso - acercandose a él con la varita apuntada

- Ron calmate -dijo su madre - El solo esta nervioso -dijo mirando a Teddy - El esta bien, ya veras, entrara de un momento a otro. Todos miraron hacia la puerta ansiosos - Esperemos...

Hagrid vio como la mujer rubia se acercaba al cuerpo de Harry y posaba su mano en él. ¡Sueltenlo! queria gritar pero su voz no salía de su garganta. ¡Esta muerto! escucho decir a la mortifago, todos soltaron gritos y exclamaciones, todo por lo que habian luchado habia terminado, Harry estaba muerto, sintió las lagrimas escocerle en los ojos, vio como los mortifagos lanzaban hechizos, destellos rojos volaban a su alrrededor.

- ¡¿Lo ven? - escucho a Voldemort gritar sobre el barullo - ¡He matado a Harry Potter, ya no existe hombre vivo que pueda amenazarme. Miren ¡Cruccio! - Vio como el cuerpo de Harry se elevaba del suelo, fue lanzado una, dos, tres veces en el aire y las maldiciones imperdonables le daban de lleno al inerte cuerpo de su amigo.

- Y ahora - dijo Voldemort - iremos al castillo y les mostraremos qué ha sido de su heroe. Vas a llevarlo tú - escucho que le ordenaba Voldemort y lo miraba a traves de sus ojos que parecian rendijas - En tus brazos se verá bien ¿no crees? Recoge a tu amiguito Hagrid ¡Ah, y las gafas! Ponselas; quiero que lo reconozcan.

- Rosie calmate -dijo Teddy - El esta...

- Aquí -dijo el chico resoplando al ver de nuevo a su prima y a Tedd

- James! - grito la chica golpeandolo - Me has asustado! -dijo el - Donde estabas?

- No puedo seguir aqui! - Grito Ginny levantandose - Debo ir a buscarlo

- Pero no sabemos donde esta hija -dijo Arthur - Debemos permanecer unidos

- No si el esta sacrificandose. Y nadie me detendra esta vez. - Se puso de pie y anduvo con paso decidido hacia la salida, James miro a su madre y corrio detras de ella

- Te acompañare- dijo al ver que lo miraba molesta, levanto la cabeza y vio que Ron y Hermione caminaban detras de ellos y su familia la miraba preocupados. En ese momento todo resono a su alrrededor, una voz inconfundible y temible resono en las paredes del castillo como una hora atras, pero esta vez su mensaje fue peor.

- Harry Potter ha muerto - Ginny sintio que la golpeaban duro en el estomago, era imposible - Lo mataron cuando huía, intentando salvarse mientras ustedes entregaban su vida - imposible! imposible! se repetia una y otra vez en su mente, Harry no era un cobarde, el no huiria - él. Hemos traido su cadáver para demostrarles que su héroe ha sucumbido. - Ginny miro hacia el frente y vio que su hermano y Hermione corrian hacia el jardín, ella los siguio y todos los demas estudiantes tambien, debían comprobarlo. Voldemort continuaba con su monologo de victoria "_Hemos ganado la batalla y ustedes han perdido a la mitad de sus combatientes. Mis mortífagos los superan en númerno y el niño que sobrevivió ya no existe. No debe haber mas guerras. Aquel que continúe resistiendo, ya sea hombre, mujer o niño, será sacrificado junto con toda su familia. Y ahora, salgan del castillo, arrodíllense ante mí, y los salvaré. Sus padres e hijos, sus hermanos y hermanas vivirán y serán perdonados, y todos se unirán a mí en le nuevo mundo que construiremos juntos. _

Ginny escucho el grito de la profesora Magonagall, era intenso y de dolor, pero de su garganta no podia salir ni un sonido, escucho los gritos de su hermano y Hermione. corrio y al fin grito su nombre

- HARRY! HARRY! - podía verlo en los brazos de Hagrid, el cuerpo de aquella persona que amaba con el corazón, que era su felicidad, que era su todo había muerto, no era imposible, era irreal, las lagrimas corrian por sus mejillas, intentaba abrirse paso entre la multitud al fin llego al frente, Ron y Hermione estaban a su lado.

- Silencio! -grito Voldemort, hubo un estallido de luz y todos obedecieron a la fuerza haciendo silencio total- ¿lo ven? ¡Harry Potter ha muerto! ¿lo entienden ahora ilusos? ¡ Nunca fue más que un chiquillo que confió en que otros se sacrificarían por él! - James estaba al lado de Teddy mirando a su padre en silencio, Teddy le apretaba el hombro y miraba hacia el frente, Rosie lloraba abrazada al muchacho

- Harry te venció! - Grito Ron. De pronto el hechizo se rompio y se volvieron a escuchar las exclamaciones contra Voldemort, despues hubo otro estallido de luz y todo quedo nuevamente en silencio

- El esta bien -dijo James en silencio a su prima - Ya lo veras

El ambiente era tenso, Tedd jaló a James y a Rosie para apartarlos de allí

- Debemos irnos -dijo el

- Pero como? no podemos - dijo el - debemos ayudar

- No! es peligroso, si Voldemort entra en la batalla todos moriremos y debemos volver

- pero mis padres- dijo Rosie - y el tío... -dijo perdiendo de nuevo la voz - Teddy levanto la cabeza y dirigio la mirada hacia la batalla los tres chicos miraron y vieron como Neville se habia apostado frente a ellos

- ¡Me uniré a ustedes el día que se congele el infierno! - lo escucharon gritar, Voldemort le hablo calmadamente, y movió la varita y el sombrero seleccionador se le hundia en la cabeza y comenzaba a arder

- No! -grito Rosie al ver eso Teddy escucho ruidos de cascos y todos alrrededor tambien, y vio como una lluvia de flechas caía sobre los mortifagos que corrian y rompian la fila alrrededor de Voldemort.

En ese momento todo parecio pasar como camara rapida, el metamorfago vio a sus padres al lado de otros magos con la varita lista para atacar, mirando la escena en ese silencio inducido por Voldemort, vio a Neville librarse del hechizo que el mago tenebroso le habia hechado y con una espada en mano había degollado a la serpiente de los hombros de Voldemort. Hagrid gritaba ¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¿Donde esta Harry?

- Vamonos - rugio el al ver como la batalla comenzaba nuevamente, y los mortifagos y los estudiantes comenzaban una encarnizada lucha en el interior del castillo, Teddy corria con los dos chicos evitando los hechizos

- Quiero pelear! -gritaba James

- Vamonos - Se detuvieron al ver a Kreatcher con varios elfos domesticos tras el blandiendo cuchillos de trinchar. Teddy vio a Voldemort lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra, a todo el que se le atravesaba. Vio a su abuela luchando contra Bellatrix, lucia furiosa, nucna la habia visto así. Vio a Molly apuntarla con su varita y Bella solto una carcajada. Pero esta se quedo congelada, el tiro de su abuela habia sido preciso y le habia dado de lleno en el pecho, la bruja cayo muerta. Voldemort solto un terrible chillido y miro a la bruja

- Abuela! -gritaron los dos chicos del futuro. Teddy miro a su abuela, en sus ojos se denotaba temor al ver a Voldemort de cerca y apuntandole con su varita. Tenia que protegerla

- ¡Portego! - grito Teddy pero no fue el unico, otra voz salio de la nada y un hechizo tambien, que al hacer contacto con el suyo crearon una potente barrera de proteccion

- No quiero que nadie intente ayudarme! -grito Harry y miro a Remus y Dora que estaban detras de el y al chico que habia protegido a Molly - Tengo que hacerlo yo - Teddy vio la determinacion en los ojos del chico, sabía que era el final, debian de volver a casa y ver que caos existencial encontrarian.

- Vamonos - dijo el, toco el hombro de su padre y madre al pasar y estos lo miraron, volvieron la mirada a Harry que hablaba con Voldemort y despues miro a su hijo este caminaba hacia la salida, algo habia sucedido.

Teddy abrio la puerta del aula frente al gran comedor

- Que sucede - dijo Remus

- Debemos irnos -dijo el - Volveremos a nuestro tiempo

- Pero como lo harán

- Como llegaran? -dijo Remus

- Bueno -dijo el - Volveremos por donde yo he venido, por favor no digan nada de nosotros

- No lo haremos hijo -dijo la bruja abrazandolo - Ya quiero ir a verte! -dijo ella

- Nos veremos en el futuro -dijo el - estan bien chicos? que loca noche no?

- Padre -dijo Tedd - Por favor haz lo que te indico en esta nota en el momento preciso - Remus miro el pergamino atado que había sacado Tedd de su capa y lo apreto - Lo haré.

- Ten cuidado

- Por favor, cuiden a papá -dijo James - El necesitara de ustedes, para borrar esta noche de el mismo

- Si hijo -dijo Remus - nos encargaremos de eso - Dora abrazo a los tres y Remus se despidio de ellos, los Lupin hecharon una ultima mirada y salieron del salón aprisa para ir a apoyar a Harry en la batalla final.

- Tedd como nos iremos? - pregunto el chico

- pues con Kretcher, llamalo - James lo miró intrigado - pero el no puede

- Llamalo - repitio el chico

- Kretcher ven por favor -dijo el chico, un chasquido se escucho y Kreatcher aparecio en el aula

- Amo James! que le ha pasado? esta herdio? ama Rosie? Kretcher es malo, muy malo, el amo lo castigara

- Calma Kret -dijo Teddy - necesitamos pedirte un favor nos puedes regresar a casa?

- Amo Tedd le he dicho, que no puedo llevarme a quienes no he traido, y solo usted puede viajar conmigo

- Es cierto -dijo Rosie - Ya nos lo había dicho

- Pero -dijo Tedd - Tu no los has traido a este tiempo, ni a mi -dijo el - Estuve leyendo y preguntando Kretcher su magia es mas poderosa de lo que muchos magos creen, y es por esto que tu nos puedes llevar, tu no nos has traido, viajamos a otro año, pero estamos enlazados a ti por ser del mismo tiempo, y ese lazo nos puede llevar de nuevo a casa, lo comprendes? -dijo el - Solo necesitamos que alguien te llame verdad? que te llame de regreso y nos puedes transportar contigo

- Pero amo -dijo el - nadie sabe que estamos aquí

- Eso crees -dijo Teddy sonriendo y tomando de la mano a Rosie - Vamos toma de la mano a James y tu a Krecther volvermos en un momento - Espero! pensó...

- Teddy tienes mucho que explicarme -dijo Rosie

- En la casa lo hare, lo prometo que contestare tus preguntas - ella entrecerro los ojos y apreto los labios los cuatro esperaban el momento de volver a casa.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

- Geroge -dijo Molly al ver al hombre caminando despacio mientras agradecia por las ovaciones inexistentes dadas por su familia

- Ya deja de lucirte amor - dijo Angelina

- Donde esta...

- Adentro -dijo él sentandose al lado de Angelina - Es que llegaron Remus y Dora - dijo el. Harry se atraganto y todos voltearon a verlo

- Harry estas bien? -pregunto Fleur

- Si, pero... ¿ que has dicho?

- Que llegaron Remus y Dora, es extraño que Teddy no haya vuelto, quizas se fue de rol con una chica linda

- Esta de campamento -dijo Victorie asesinandolo con la mirada

- Pero es imposible! -dijo Harry mirando a Ron a Hermione y a Ginny que estaban en silencio mirando hacia la casa.

- Que es imposible? -pregunto Fred Jr. - que Teddy este de campamento o que este de rol con una chica guapa?

- Fred! -grito Molly - No molestes a tu prima

- Vamos abuela yo solo preguntaba

- Harry estas bien? -dijo Arthur al ver al ojiverde palido

- Hola a todos - grito una voz conocida por el cuarteto pero que creyeron nunca volver a oir, bueno no en vida. Los cuatro se giraron y miraron a la pareja entrar al jardín abrazados.

- Remus bienvenido - dijo Arthur

- Gracias - el licantropo lucia sano y radiante y Dora estaba sonriente saludando a todos los presentes

- Hola Harry -dijo el licantropo. El ojiverde se puso de pie pero no hablo y lo miro como si fuera un fantasma.

- Como es que...? - pero antes de seguir con su pregunta el castaño lo interrumpio

- Necesito que me hagas un favor Harry, llama a Kreatcher dile que aparezca en el armario de escobas

- Pero...

- Hazlo -dijo Remus. Harry sentía que volvia a tener diecisiete años y estaba ante el espectro de Remus y Dora.

- Kretcher aparece en el armario - dijo el ojiverde. Un viento recio hizo que las mesas se movieran y todo lo que habia en ellas se desparramara. Todos prepararon su varita y miraron alrrededor. Ginny se puso de pie y abrazo a su esposo una explosion provino del rincon del jardín donde guardaban las escobas y la madera volo por los aires dejando una nube de polvo. Todos se pusieron de pie y levantaron la varita hacia aquel destruido lugar.

Remus camino despacio hacia alla y todos vieron tres figuras que el ayudo a ponerse de pie y lo que parecia un elfo domestico. Hermione contuvo el aliento y tomo la mano de su esposo, las demas mujeres presentes profirieron un grito y miraron a las personas que llegaron despeinados, con la ropa hecha girones y cubiertas de tierra y sangre

- Hola - dijo Teddy sonriendo - Hemos llegado Harry - Ginny miro a su hijo sonreirle, al fin estaba en casa, le sonrio y sintio como todo se oscurecia, Harry la tomo en brazos antes de que esta cayera. Sin dejar de mirar al frente, su ahijado lo habia logrado, habia traido de regreso a su hijo y a su sobrino.

**FIN CAPI 18**

**Bueno que tal? Ya al fin todos estan en casa, aunque hay mucho que aclarar verdad? Bueno eso lo veremos en el siguiente capitulo que es el final, gracias de nuevo a todos los que han leido el fic, me han agregado a favoritos y me han dejado su review. Si lo has leido y nunca has dejado un review please pasa y deja uno (acepto anonimos) me gusta leer sus comentarios. **

**Nos vemos en el capitulo final... **

**IRES**


	20. Todo en orden

**Ya se! No tengo perdon, me tarde mas de lo que hubiera deseado en subirlo, pero a donde me vine a estudiar no tienen internet y no tengo cpu asi que mi vida se complico un poco, ademas las clases ya empezaron y tengo tarea, trabajo y visitas que atender, pero al fin ya esta listo, este es el capitulo final, aunque esepro poder incluir un capitulo de eplilogo, asi que no crean que es todo amigos por lo pronto los dejo con el capitulo final. **

**Discleimer, ya casi lo olvido, bueno esta hisotria es de JK Rowling y la Wb, solo escribo por el placer de leer sus reviews.**

**CAPITULO 20**

**TODO EN ORDEN**

Todos miraban a los recién llegados que habían hecho una mejor entrada que la de Fred, antes de que cualquiera hiciera un comentario, el Señor Weasley hablo a su familia con voz seria

- Porque no llevan a los niños a sus casas –dijo Arthur – y que mis hijos permanezcan aquí – Todas las esposas de los Weasley miraron a sus esposos que estaban en silencio

- Bueno chicos vamonos –dijo Fleur

- Pero mama! – dijo Victorie

- Después hablaras con Tedd –dijo ella mirandola seria – Tomen sus cosas y los quiero en la chimenea antes de que diga Snitch

- Nos vemos en casa amor –dijo besando a su marido. Cada una de las esposas acarrearon a sus hijos a la chimenea y despidiendose de sus abuelos desparecieron de allí

Remus se había acercado a ellos y los acompaño hacia donde estaban todos los presentes, Harry no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, era demasiado surrealista.

- Harry – dijo Charlie acercándose al ojiverde – llevaré a Ginny dentro – el ojiverde permitió que tomaran de sus brazos a su esposa, ni siquiera sentía su peso en sus brazos, Charlie la cargo y entro en la casa con ella.

- Lo hiciste papá –dijo Teddy sonriéndole

- Bueno todo gracias a ti –dijo Lupin – como se sienten chicos?

- Algo mareada –dijo Rosie

El cerebro de Harry trataba de conciliar todo lo que estaba sucediendo, no solo tenía delante a Remus y Dora Lupin, sino que también Fred estaba presente, metió la mano en su bolsillo buscando su varita mientras que sus ojos buscaban a sus mejores amigos.

- Vayan adentro con Dora –dijo Remus a los recien llegados

- A donde crees que llevas a mi hija? – dijo Hermione apuntándole a Dora con su varita al ver como su hija se apartaba de ellos nuevamente en compañía de alguien que había muerto hacia mas de 20 años.

- Hermione! – dijo la Señora Weasley ella ignoro el grito de su suegra y vio como su esposo dudaba en levantar la varita, pero Harry ya la habia imitado

- Harry, Ron, Hermione –dijo Remus sonriéndoles – Que gusto verlos

- Cállate! – Grito Harry – Quienes se creen para hacer esto, Teddy aléjate de ellos no son quienes crees que son

- Rosie ven conmigo –dijo Hermione

- Harry – dijo Teddy mirándolo preocupado – El se encuentra bien? – pregunto a su padre

- Si – el le sonrio y camino hacia ellos – Porque no van a bañarse –dijo Remus – Estaremos bien –los tres se miraron y caminaron hacia la casa

- Harry baja tu varita –dijo Geroge – Porque te comportas asi el es Remus

- No, el murio! –dijo Harry angustiado – Al igual que Fred

- Imposible! –dijo el gemelo – Mira si sigo vivito y coleando

- No, Harry tiene razon! –dijo Hermione mirando a su esposo – Diles Ron

- He... –dijo el pelirrojo – Si... creo que si

- Como que crees? Acaso no fue duro ver a tu padre y a Remus y Dora muertos en Hogwarts

- Creo que necesitan tomar algo –dijo Molly preocupada

- Vamos a la sala –dijo el Señor Weasley

Los seis Wesley entraron a la sala y se sentaron Harry, Ron, y Hermione se sentaron juntos en un sofá, y miraban a Remus y a Dora que estaban frente a ellos tomados de la mano

- Esto es demasiado irreal –dijo Harry

- Que hacia Tedd con los chicos? Como es que regresaron?

- No lo se, esta mañana Ginny me dijo que el iba a ir por ellos

- Pero como? –dijo la castaña – Ron que te sucede cariño?

- Yo... –dijo el – No... Remus no murio –dijo el angustiado – bueno es extraño, creo que si, pero estoy seguro que esta mañana hable con el

- Como? Porque no me lo dijiste?

- Harry me pidio unos pergaminos sobre un mortifago –dijo el pelirrojo – Y yo no los tenía cuando limpie la oficina se los envie a Remus y el me los entrego –dijo el – Recuerdas Harry los que te entregue sobre Callahan

- Si, pero porque no me lo dijiste?

- Tu lo sabías, tu me dijiste que se los entregara a el

- No imposible, como te pediria eso si el esta muerto, o estaba

- Pero...

- Se que debe parecereles extraño el que haya enviado a sus familias a casa –dijo Arthur interrumpiendolos – Pero es importante que estemos enterados de lo sucedido, y ya ustedes decidiran si les diran esto no solo a sus esposas, que se que lo haran, sino tambien a sus hijos.

- Bueno mi cuñadito – dijo Fred – aparte de verme muerto, esta haciendose el gracioso, asi que si, es extraño y me gustaria saber que sucede

- Pues –dijo Remus – Creo que Harry y Hermione tienen razon, tanto tu como nosotros Dora y yo debimos morir –dijo el

- Vaya! –dijo el pelirrojo – que bueno que me entero

- Pero las cosas no ocurrieron como debia ser para ellos –dijo el castaño y miro hacia las escaleras donde estaban James, Rosie y Teddy

- A que te refieres? –dijo Bill

- Bueno, hubo un viaje en el tiempo y algunas cosas cambiaron

- Pero es imposible –dijo Percy – No son posibles los viajes en el tiempo ya que los trasladadores que existen estan regulados por el ministerio

- Pues tres personas lograron hacerlo y hubo algunos cambios en el tiempo – Todos miraron a los tres que estaban al pie de las escaleras

- Cambiaron el futuro? –dijo Arthur preocupado – Saben lo que pudo haber pasado

- No –dijo James – Pero fue en realidad no sabemos como ocurrió

- Entonces –dijo Harry – como es posible que Ron diga que hablo contigo –dijo a Remus

- Bueno, los tiempos comenzaron a converger y transformarse hasta formar una sola línea, y ustedes cuatro no notaron ese cambio a causa de que seguian enlazados al pasado y al tiempo correcto por el conocimiento de sus hijos en el pasado –dijo el – pero como me imagino que siguen igual que antes, no le informaron a nadie de su desaparición verdad

- No –dijo Hermione colorada

- Como que desaparición? Acaso estuvieron fuera mucho tiempo? –dijo Molly

- Seis meses –dijo James

- Seis meses! –dijo Molly – Por eso dejaron de venir?

- Bueno –dijo Ron – Si vinimos

- Es por esto que todos están enlazados al nuevo tiempo que se creo

- Y Ron? –pregunto Hermione

- Bueno –dijo el – Ya lo ha explicado él, Harry le pidió los pergaminos que yo tenía, y la unica manera de obtenerlos era hacerse consciente de que yo vivia y asi pedirmelos, pero a la vez su cerebro le informaba que nosotros habiamos muerto.

- Pero como es que tu sabes esto? Y lo recuerdas?

- Porque yo vi a sus hijos en el pasado –dijo el castaño y tambien Dora

- Nosotros tambien –dijo Harry – lo sabemos, encontramos unas fotos, pero a nosotros nos borraron la memoria, porque a ustedes no

- Porque nadie sabia de ellos –dijo Dora – A todos los que tuvieron relacion les borraron la memoria antes o después de marcharse, pero cuando ellos desaparecieron Tedd habia regresado por ellos

- Tedd? –dijo el ojiverde- Entonces Ginny tenia razon, como lo hiciste?

- Bueno –dijo el metamorfago cambiando su cabello de color ante los ojos asesinos de su padrino – Y porque no me lo dijiste

- Sabria que no me dejarias ir! –dijo el

- Pero era peligroso

- Lo se Harry –dijo el – No soy un niño y estoy conciente de los peligros, pero es importante que tu te des cuenta que no eres el unico que pude hacer las cosas, lo hice porque Kretcher me dijo que James queria verme

- James? –dijo el ojiverde

- Bueno –dijo el chico – la verdad fue algo que le dije a Kretcher cuando me di cuenta de mi marca –dijo el preocupado – y no sabía yo... no queria que te molestaras

- Molestarme? –dijo el mirando a su hijo angustiado

- Marca? Que marca? –dijo Molly

- Bueno ya desaparecio

- De que estan hablando –dijo George

- Ocurrieron muchas cosas en estos seis meses –dijo Dora – Harry porque no le dices a tu familia para que querias la información de Callahan – Harry quiso fulminarla con la mirada y suspiro

- Me enteré que a James lo secuestaron

- Que! –dijeron todos los Weasley

- Cuando sucedió eso? –dijo Bill

- El era un bebé y atacaron a Ginny en el parque

- Pero como es que no nos enteramos?

- Si lo supieron –dijo Hermione – de hecho todos menos Harry que estaba fuera de Londres en ese tiempo y Ginny no se lo dijo por miedo a que volviera a ser el mismo

- El mismo? –dijo Harry

- Si Harry, porque te tardaste en casarte con Ginny? Porque aun habia mortifagos sueltos y no querias que la fueran a dañar y te pasaste años entrenado aquí y fuera del pais, y no descansaste hasta cazarlos, y después de eso – dijo ella rapidamente – Eras cabizbajo y te costo mucho salir de ese estado de animo

- Pero porque no lo recordamos – pregunto Geroge

- Porque no ocurrio –dijo Remus – El mortifago que secuestro a James fue Callahan

- Y el murio –dijo Charlie – El día de la incrucion a Hogwarts el mismo dia que Albus

- Asi es –dijo el licantropo – El murio a manos de alguien que no debia estar alli y alli el tiempo comenzo a cambiar

- Pero eso significa –dijo Harry mirando a James y después a Teddy

- El no lo hizo Harry, fui yo –dijo el metamorfago

- Remus sabes lo importante que es no hacer cambios en el tiempo, por eso evitamos los viajes

- Y QUE QUERIAS HARRY? QUE LOS DEJARA MORIR? A MIS PADRES A FRED?

- No – dijo el mirandolo a los ojos

- Ademas el –dijo Teddy – Ese mortifago estuvo a punto de herir a James –dijo el – Nosotros no ibamos a entrometernos en la batalla yo fui por ellos y no era mi intencion, mis padres lo saben, pero fue inevitable

- Pero si ustedes estaban en sexto –dijo Hermione – Como es posible? Los que cambiaron el futuro fueron ustedes? –dijo a Remus y Dora – Ellos les dijeron lo que ocurrio?

- No –dijo Dora

- De alguna manera –dijo Rosie – En lugar de llegar a casa llegamos a su septimo año durante la batalla, unos minutos antes de que Fred muriera

- A que te refieres cariño? –dijo Hermione

- Pues escuchamos ruidos y Tedd salio a ver y después regreso con Fred inconciente

- Entonces si han llegado después hubiera muerto? –dijo Fred con cara angustiada

- Probablemente –dijo James

- Gracias! –dijo el pelirrojo abrazando a Tedd – Gracias por salvar... – Fred abrio los ojos y lo miro con otros ojos – Es cierto! Nunca me habia dado cuenta ustedes, yo hable con ustedes! Tu me preguntaste si tenia novia verdad? –dijo el hombre mirando a Rosie

- Si –dijo Rosie apenada

- Eso le preguntaste a tu tío? – pregunto Ron

- Si

- Porque?

- Bueno –dijo ella poniendose roja y dando honor al apellido Weasley – Pues... – ella miro a todos sus tíos que estaban alrededor – Pues yo no queria que cambiara el futuro pero –dijo al ver la cara de angustia de su tío – me da gusto que Teddy te hubiera salvado, lo que me preocupara es que... bueno que Molly y Fred ellos no fueran a nacer, pues mis tías y mamá una vez comentaban de porque la tía Anggie habia terminado con el tío Fred y yo pense que eso era porque se habia muerto, y si estaba vivo me preocupaba que ellos fueran a casarse y mis primos no vivieran

- Vaya –dijo Charlie – igual que su madre

- Lo que me alegra es que te respondi tu pregunta, dime Rosie si hubiera sido de otra forma que hubieras hecho

- No le preguntes eso a mi hija –dijo Ron – Que yo te daré tu respuesta – dijo al ver la cara de aflicción de su hija

- Entonces tu los recuerdas – Dijo Molly a Fred

- Si –dijo el pelirrojo – bueno, no me habia dado cuenta de eso, pero si, ya paso hace mucho tiempo pero son muy parecidos

- Entonces como llegaron

- Fue mi culpa –dijo Tedd, todos volvieron a mirar al chico

- Bueno yo –dijo el – Leí un libro en tu biblioteca, es que es mucho lo que paso y creo que... –dijo mirando a los chicos

- Queremos comer –dijo Rosie – Tenemos hambre

- Claro cariño! –dijo Molly levantandose apurada – vengan a la cocina, les dare de comer

- Gracias – Harry miro a su hijo y a su haijado y después Remus y Dora – Ire a ver a Ginny

Los tres entraron a la cocina donde Molly ya estaba calentando la comida

- Todos vamos a comer –dijo la mujer sonriendoles –James quita esa cara no paso nada malo, en realidad fue algo bueno lo que hicieron, gracias a eso Fred esta con vida –dijo aguantando las ganas de llorar con el hecho de pensar que uno de sus hijos deberia estar muerto

Harry entro a la habitación que habia sido de su esposa cuando niña, aun conservaba algunas cosas de ella, pero con un par de camas mas, pues allí se quedaban sus sobrinas y su hija cuando venían a casa de sus abuelos. Miro a su esposa que dormía, su rostro reflejaba tranquilidad algo que en sueños no tenia desde hacia varios meses, se sento a su lado y ella instintivamente se movió abriendo sus ojos color avellana

- Harry? –dijo ella mirandoló – Fue un sueño?

- No amor –dijo el sonriendole, ella dejo que el se acomodara a su lado y lo abrazo – Tuve una terrible pesadilla

- En verdad?

- Si – dijo ella aspirando el aroma de su esposo – Soñé que Fred moría y Remus y Dora, soñe que... que perdiamos a nuestro hijo, y que no lo volviamos a ver

- Calma cariño, todos estan bien, estan abajo comiendo

- Yo porque estoy aquí?

- No has dormido bien últimamente, quizas deberiamos ir a San Mungo a que te vea el doctor, aunque quizas solo sea cansancio

- Estaba tan asustada –dijo ella

- Aquí estoy contigo no te preocupes

- lo se amor, lo se –dijo ella besandolo – Y donde estan Lils y Al?

- Ellos estan con Fleur, no te preocupes

- Vaya –dijo ella – Pero James esta bien verdad? Si regreso con Teddy

- Amor –dijo el – hablaste esta mañana con Remus?

- Si cariño –dijo ella – Cuando te estabas duchando y baje a la cocina el te llamó

- Y porque no me dijiste? Que queria?

- Saber sobre el caso de Callahan

- Y que paso con el? que le dijiste

- Bueno –dijo ella sintiendo molestia en su cabeza – Bueno –dijo preocupada –Yo no lo se, en realidad no lo conozco, nunca me hablaste de el

- Ginny alguna vez te han atacado mortifagos y no me lo has dicho?

- Nunca amor! –dijo ella enderezándose – Porque me preguntas eso? Ademas siempre has estado a mi lado –dijo ella

- Pero y cuando estuve en Rumania

- Amor no aceptaste la misión de Rumania, Lupin se fue por ti –dijo ella – estas bien?

- Si cariño –dijo el

- Tengo hambre, puedo bajar? O no me dejaras

- Claro de que si –dijo el –deben estarnos esperando

Ginny abrió la puerta y vio a Remus que subía las escaleras, por alguna razón le sonrió y lo abrazo

- Hola Remus –dijo ella – Siento que tengo mucho tiempo de no verte

- Vamos Ginny, a mi tambien me da gusto verte. Gracias por cuidar a Teddy

- De nada –dijo ella – Sabes que es un honor, además creo que ya esta suficientemente grande par permitir que su madrina lo siga cuidando

- Bueno, no lo creo –dijo el – Me permites hablar con Harry

- Por supuesto, no tarden – Remus le sonrio y ella bajo las escaleras

- Harry –dijo el – Siento mucho que todo esto este pasando

- Yo –dijo el – Lamento haberte...

- No te preocupes –dijo el extendiendo la mano para estrecharsela, saludo que el ojiverde compartio – Solo necesitan descansar, los cinco y veras que pronto todo el tiempo que hemos compartido se fusionara en un solo recuerdo

- Remus yo –dijo el

- Harry no se como agradecerte por haber cuidado a mi hijo en tu tiempo, el es un gran muchacho

- Solo le enseñe lo mismo que a mi

- Creo –dijo el licantropo – que es necesario que hables con tu hijo – el ojiverde lo miro preocupado

- El no me a dicho nada, solo lo intuyo –dijo el – ambos parecen perdidos en sus pensamientos, creo que fue muy valiente todo ese tiempo

- Tu conviviste con el? –dijo Harry – y yo? Como me...

- Bueno –dijo Remus sonriendo – No lo se, recuerda que estuvimos ocupados ese año con muchas cosas, pero sera mejor que el te lo diga.

- Es un gusto verte de nuevo Remus – dijo abrazandolo

- A mi tambien me da gusto Harry.

Ginny estaba sentada al pie de la escalera cuando los dos bajaron de la habitación

- Porque no has ido a comer?

- Te estaba esperando cielo –dijo ella

- Entonces vamos –dijo tomandola de la mano Harry. Los dos entraron en la cocina y vieron a su familia reunida riendo al lado de sus hijos

- Mamá! –dijo James poniendose de pie y abrazandola – Te he extrañado

- Y yo a ti bebé –dijo ella estrechandolo entre sus brazos – Como te encuentras

- Bien.

- James porque no vamos a hablar –dijo el ojiverde mirando a su hijo

- Antes deben cenar –dijo Molly – Los dos no han comido asi que se sientan –ambos miraron a la mujer y sonrieron, siempre seria la misma madre sobreprotectora.

Las horas pasaron y todos charlaban de todo, nadie habia querido volver a tocar el tema sobre los cambios ocurridos, Charlie charlaba sobre su trabajo en Rumania con los dragones y Percy sobre el puesto que ahora ocupaba en el ministerio, cada uno inmerso en su tema, poco a poco todos comenzaron a marchararse, James y Rose estaban sentados juntos en un sofa, alli habian permanecido desde la comida, solo escuchando a los adultos platicar, aun entre ellos no habian dicho palabra, pero estas sobraban, al fin estaban en casa.

- Bueno –dijo Ron – Nos tenemos que ir, iremos a recoger a los niños a tu casa Perce –dijo el pelirrojo – Harry ire a tu casa mas tarde

- Si hermano –dijo el sonriendole, Hermione abrazo a Ginny y entro a la chimenea

- Me ire con ustedes – dijo Percy – Nos veremos el proximo domingo – y desaparecio en la chimenea detrás de su hermano y su cuñada

- Nos vamos mamá –dijo Ginny abrazando a su madre

- Harry –dijo Arthur – Habla con James, creo que fue difícil para el todo este tiempo

- Gracias suegro –dijo el sonriéndole – Nos vemos mamá –dijo despidiendose de Molly

- Por favor no dejen ya de venir

- Ire por red flu –dijo Ginny – Y ustedes se llevan el coche si? Los esperare en casa con Al y Lily

- Si cariño, vamonos James

- Si papa –dijo el caminando detrás de el y subiendo al auto del lado del copiloto, el auto ronroneo al ser encendido y en silencio recorrio las oscuras calles de la ciudad, James miraba sus manos y su padre estaba en silencio, de vez en cuando miraba por la ventana de vez en cuando, pero no reconocia las calles, al fin su padre se detuvo y miro a la casa donde se habian parado, sonrio al verla, hacia muchos años que no iba allí y la verdad le encantaba ese lugar.

Grindulm Place continuaba siendo como lo recordaba, miro hacia la ventana que daba a la calle y vio que en la ventana aun estaba la calcomanía de su superhéroe favorito brillando con poca intensidad, pero aun lo hacia al parecer el hechizo de permanecia eterna que habia aprendido seguia funcionando.

- Vamos –dijo Harry y abrio la puerta, con un movimiento de varita encendio las luces y entro al salón. James miro el interior de la casa y entro, sabía que su padre estaba molesto, era la primera vez que no le dirigia la palabra por completo y sentía que en lugar de haber avanzado habia dado tres pasos para atrás. Camino y vio que aun permanecia al pie de la escalera el cuadro de la madre de Sirius, desde pequeño le habia fascinado aquella mujer, nadie sabia mucho de ella, pero lo que el si sabía es que en su tiempo habia sido una gran bruja pues la casa aun conservaba parte de ella misma. Se acerco al cuadro y lo palmeo, -¿como has estado anciana? – escucho el murmullo en que se habian converido los gritos " en Slytherin debiste haber entrado, no eres mas que un Slytherin" – Lo que digas. – James miro hacia el marco de la puerta y vio que su padre lo observaba curioso

- Quieres tomar algo? – pregunto Harry – Una cerveza de mantequilla?

- Gracias papá – el chico metio las manos en su bolsillo y entro en la sala, la chimenea estaba encendida aunque no frío, la casa conservaba esa temperatura helada, y casi podia asegurar que era obra de la madre de Srius

- Como estas? – pregunto Harry sin mirarlo

- Bien papá, gracias

- Como es que... – Harry se revolvio el cabello y miro a su hijo – James creo que es necesario que hablemos

- Papá en verdad yo no deseaba cambiar el tiempo y...

- No es sobre eso –dijo el ojiverde – es sobre, bueno tuvo que pasar esto para darme cuenta que no he sido un buen padre, que yo no te...

- Pero no eres un mal padre –dijo James mirandolo – Siempre te preocupas por nosotros, no maltratas a mamá y nunca los he visto pelear a no sea que sean tonterías, no eres borracho o pendenciero – dijo el chico - No se a que te refieres con que eres un mal padre, ademas, no se si mamá te lo haya dicho, pero yo te admiraba –dijo James – pero ahora creo que no tengo palabras para decir lo que pienso de ti – los ojos de ambos se encontraron y en ese momento James vio a su padre mas viejo, mas vulnerable de lo que nunca lo habia visto, este permanecio en silencio y miro el fuego – Papá –dijo el chico – No pienses que he dejado de admirarte, en realidad estoy muy orgulloso de ti, yo no entiendo como es posible que tu nunca nos hayas hablado de tu vida

- Mi vida?

- Si –dijo el – De todo lo que tuviste que afrontar para vencer a Voldemort, todo el mundo siempre nos dice "oh eres el hijo de Harry Potter" y siempre me sentí afortunado por no tener que cargar con tu cara –dijo el mirandolo apenado – Digo James es una viva imagen de ti, solo le falta la cicatriz, pero simpre hemos sido etiquetados por ser los hijos del elegido, pero solo hasta este momento he comprendido todo lo que has hecho

- James yo no hice nada

- Claro de que si! –dijo el – El simple hecho de haber tenido el valor de enfrentar todo lo que te paso sin decidir mejor darte la vuelta.

- Pero yo no soy eso que tu dices, solo intente vivir, y el logro que crei mas grande eran ustedes, pero veo que he sido un fracaso al igual que tío Vernon

- Papá que puedes esperar de ese hombre? Por lo que me enteré solo viviste malos tratos allí, en verdad eres de admirar

- James pero yo no se nada de ti, no se nada de ti, y...

- Vamos papá, eso no es cierto, siempre me apoyaste y has estado con nostros, claro no puedo negar que tu relación con Al es mejor que la mía, pero bueno mamá ha sabido llenar las areas que tu no. Ella siempre me habla de ti, creo que soy al unico al que le ha contado cosas de ti

- Ginny te habla de mi?

- Si, bueno cuando era pequeño yo le preguntaba por mi papá, porque todo el mundo siempre nos señalaba cuando ibamos al callejón Diagon y me decia "Cariño es por que tu madre es una famosa jugadora de quidditch" Y bueno en las noches ella después de dormir a Al me contaba de ti, pero siempre pense que eran historias que ella inventaba, pero crei viendote como un heroe, cuando entramos en Hogwarts que leí mis libros te conoci y me di cuenta que muchas cosas de las que mamá hablaban eran reales

- James, hace un rato –dijo el – que hacias junto a la madre de Sirius

- La saludaba –dijo el casualmente

- A que te refieres?

- Bueno, recuerdas hace cuatro años que remodelaste la casa y nos vinimos a vivir aquí mientras se hacían los cambios

- Si

- Bueno, tu estabas de viaje en Rumania, Al y Lily habian ido de vacaciones con mi tío Ron pero yo bueno estuve castigado hasta una semana después en Hogwarts

- Castigado? ...

- Si se que mamá no te lo dijo porque yo se lo pedí, no queria que te molestaras

- Y porque fue tu castigo?

- Porque hicimos estallar unos retretes

- Que? Y esos cuantos fueron?

- Bueno todos los del baño

- Pero porque hiciste eso James?

- Queriamos encontrar la entrada a la camara secreta

- Pero la entrada no es un retrete

- Si ya lo se, después de que estallaron los retretes Myrtle salio furica de las tuberías y si no hubiera estado muerta creo que nos hubiera matado y nos grito que la entrada estaba en los grifos del lavabo no en los retretes

- Pero y Minerva porque no me llamo?

- El tío Neville abogo por nosotros

- Nosotros? Quien mas estuvo implicado

- Scorps –dijo el

- Scorpius? El hijo de Malfoy

- Si papá

- Y eso que tiene que ver con que hables con la madre de Srius

- Bueno nadie podía irme a recoger y el Señor Draco me trajo a casa, mamá lo invito a cenar al igual que a Scorps pero el dijo que no, pero su hijo si se podia quedar, mama se fue a la cocina y yo lo invite a jugar con los videojuegos, era la primera vez que el jugaba y sabia que le iba a dar una paliza

- Y que paso

- Bueno pasamos frente a la pintura y el la miro, me pregunto que era y le dije que la madre de Sirius, pero que nunca la destapabamos porque gritaba y se volvia loca, el me pregunto si podia destaparla y bueno, mamá estaba en la cocina con la musica prendida y no seria la primera vez que se destapaba, al levantrla la mujer iba a gritar pero poso sus ojos en Scorps y guado silencio

- Y que dijo

- Bueno, parecia encantada, pues dijo que era la primera vez que un sangre limpia pisaba su casa, el me presento y le dijo que yo también lo era, el le menciono su linaje y menciono a algunos de sus abuelos y ella dijo que eran sus hermanos y se puso a platicar, nos pregunto si queríamos saber algo de la casa y Scorps me miro, yo bueno recorde que mamá siempre repelaba porque no podia cambiar los cuadros y le pregunte sobre el hechizo, me dijo que se llama permanencia eterna y lo habia creado su marido, y el contra hechizo es – James apunto un viejo cuadro que estaba sobre la chimenea – "limpia sangre sucia" – y el cuadro cayo al suelo, a partir de ese día bueno de vez en cuando saludaba a la vieja, no es tan mala, aunque siempre me reprocho el no haber estado en Shlyterin, dice que la engañe para sacarle los hechizos

- Los hechizos?

- Bueno nos enseño unos cuantos, pero no usamos ninguno, tanto a Scorps como a mi se nos hacen demasiado oscuros

- Y tu conoces a su padre?

- Bueno si, el es muy bueno con el y se llevan muy bien, en segundo me invito a salir con ellos y su madre es muy divertida, pero no lo hago porque bueno mmm el es Shlyterin y Al dice que no soporta a las víboras, pero el es diferente, en los últimos años no lo he visto

- Bueno, me da gusto que tengas ese pensamiento, su padre y yo somos amigos

- Pero la pasaron muy mal verdad, cuando eran estudiantes

- Si, no nos llevábamos bien, por cierto el me dijo que te lanzo un cruccio es cierto

- Este… si, el recuerda?

- Si, me lo dijo hace unos días que fui a verlo, dijo que te recordó al ver tu foto este año

- Pero estas bien? Se como se siente el recibir esa maldición

- Sabes ahora pienso que con lo que viviste te exigí demasiado como padre

- A que te refieres

- Yo siempre quise un papá que estuviera conmigo, que riera conmigo, que jugara pero tu siempre estabas preocupado por mi, por que no nos pasara nada, por la seguridad del mundo mágico, y creía que era porque no querías estar con nosotros

- Como puedes pensar eso? Si es lo que mas me importa en la vida, ustedes son lo mejor que me ha pasado

- Papá, que se siente morir?

- Morir? –dijo el mirándolo sorprendido – no lo se porque lo dices

- Porque moriste o casi lo hiciste

- Pero eso nadie lo sabe –dijo el

- Yo –dijo el – bueno fue algo extraño, estábamos en el gran comedor antes de que Voldemort llegara y yo desaparecí

- Como?

- Si Rosie me lo dijo hace rato, yo solo de pronto pareciera como si me hubiera desmayado y de pronto volvi, y cuando salimos y él dijo que estabas muerto yo no lo crei porque aun estaba allí pero creo que si lo hiciste por solo unos momentos

- James –dijo Harry – Pero… oh si tu madre se enterara de esto

- Estoy bien, pero me he dado cuenta que todo lo que hiciste fue algo que ni yo hubiera hecho, estoy orgulloso de ti

- Pero dime hijo, no te di muchos problemas?

- Problemas?

- Ese no fue mi mejor año

- Si lo se, vi lo que le hiciste a Draco

- Fue una tontería

- Bueno no sabias para que era ese hechizo y el libro lo tienes?

- No, se perdió cuando se incendio la sala de menesteres

- Que lastima

- Entonces? – pregunto Harry

- Bueno creo, que el que te la hizo pasar mal fui yo

- Tu?

- Bueno creo que pensaste que Ginny y yo, bueno había algo entre nosotros – Harry se atraganto con la cerveza y lo miro – Es que ella se entero mucho antes que todos que era mi madre

- Como fue posible

- Le di una rana

- Y leyó un cromo de nostros – afirmo Harry

- Si, el tuyo de hecho y pues tuve que decírselo, y ella parecía encantada y bueno tu parecías demasiado celoso por eso

- Bueno yo no sabia como declarármele y pues viste todo lo que paso

- Si, pero bueno al final te enteraste y tia Hermione

- Y Ron?

- Bueno el se dio cuenta antes que ustedes

- Imposible

- De verdad, había peleado con Lavander y se escondió y nos escucho hablar a Ginny y a mi

- Que tu madre te escuche diciéndole asi y ya veras

- Bueno es que no era mi madre aun, y nos llevábamos bien

- Me da gusto hijo, y también me da gusto que seas amigo de los Malfoy, cuando quieras ir con ellos puedes hacerlo

- Gracias papá

- Bueno vamos a casa –dijo Harry – Tu madre debe estar ansiosa por verte y hablar contigo, dejaremos el carro aquí, vámonos por Red Flu mañana vendre por el carro, ambos tomaron polvos flu y entraron en la chimenea.

Las risas procedían de la cocina, los dos entraron y James vio a sus hermanos y a su madre repartiendo las piezas del juego de mesa, los tres levantaron la cabeza y sonrieron al ver a los recién llegados

- Jamie –dijo Lily corriendo a abrazarlo – lamento no haberte saludado hermanito, te extrañe mucho, porque te fuiste de Hogwarts

- Bueno –dijo el – Yo también te extrañe chaparra, hey Al –dijo chocandola con el – Que tal no tuviste muchos problemas

- No que va, con tu desaparición creo que nadie se fijo en mi – Su madre lo abrazo fuertemente y le beso en la mejilla

- Porque tardaron tanto?

- Bueno nos detuvimos a charlar

- Todo bien

- Si –dijo Harry

- Bueno ustedes arriba ya es tarde y mañana tenemos cosas de que hablar

- Pero mama

- Yo tengo que hablar con su hermano, cuando suba ustedes hablan con el

- Bueno –dijeron los dos – buenas noches – los salieron a la sala y corrieron al piso de arriba

- Y bien?

- Mama te extrañe

- Y yo también, como están ustedes?

- Bien

- Han arreglado todo?

- Si cariño –dijo Harry

- James si quieres hablar con nosotros sobre algo dilo, no te preocupes, tu padre parece tener mal genio pero es un amor

- Lo se mama

- Ire a cambiar las sabanas de tu cama, te veo arriba

- Si voy para alla, Por cierto –dijo James metiendo la mano en su bolsillo – No creo que lo recuerdes papá, pero cuando estuve alla perdiste algo –dijo el y yo lo recogi

- Perdi? –dijo él

- Si, toma, me ire a dormir, mañana hablaremos – James le entrego en la mano el objeto aquel y salió de la cocina. Harry lo miro detenidamente y leyó lo que tenia escrito por dentro "Para Lily, mi eterno amor… James" Pareciera que de su cerebro comenzaba a disiparse la niebla que había en el, y vio los ojos de su madre soriendole, escucho la risa de su padre y de Sirius acompañados de Lupin, recordó como los había visto, en su sexto año, durante ese poco tiempo en la sala de menesteres, recordaba como ellos le habían dicho que habían viajado en el tiempo por un accidente, todo era claro, recordó como había deseado darle ese anillo a Ginny cuando su madre se lo dio, y en sus ojos brillo la claridad, vio como James se lo regresaba pero no lo aceptaba, no era de el, era como estar en un pensadero viendo recuerdos, pero ahora todos estaban en su mente. Sonrio y apago la luz de la cocina. Subio las escaleras y vio a su hijo saliendo del cuarto de Al, mientras le daba una explicación de su desaparición, el puso su mano sobre el hombro de su hijo y le sonrio

- Gracias hijo –dijo el abrazandolo

- Papa gracias a ti

- Vaya y yo no tengo abrazo? –dijo Ginny, los dos hombres abrieron sus brazos y ella se acomodo entre ellos – que descanses cariño

- Si mama, te ves hermosa

- Oh vamos, es el tiempo que tienes de no verme

- Creeme que te vi diariamente y no te vi tan linda como ahora

- Ya vete a dormir que me haras sonrojar

Harry tomo la mano de su esposa y entraron en la habitación principal, Ginny entro al baño y el ojiverde se cambio y se metió en la cama, minutos despues salió Ginny y se acosto a su lado

- Amor tengo algo que decirte ´- dijo Ginny

- Yo también

- Bueno empieza tu –dijo la pelisroja

- Recuerdas tus cromos de rana

- Si

- Aun los tienes o se los diste a los chicos

- Claro de que no! me costo mucho conseguirlos y mas porque es la primera edición completa

- Y porque no los sacas

- Ahora que te pico

- Vamos –dijo Harry, Ginny tomo su varita y una caja volo de el tocador a la cama – casi no los abro, no quiero que se maltraten

- Los tienes por alfabeto

- Si – ella lo miro curiosa y vio como su esposo comenzaba a revisarlo, miro su cara y vio como este sonreía

- Bueno todo estuvo delante de nuestros ojos y nunca nos dimos cuenta – el le enseño el cromo que tenia en la mano

- Porque tengo ese cromo allí? –dijo ella tomandolo y sus ojos se abrieron al verlo – Es el que me dio James

- Si

- Yo, lo recuerdo! Lo vi en navidad, el me dio una rana y me dijo todo

- Si por lo visto lo apuntaste en el cromo – en los marcos de el cromo tenia varios apuntes "mi hijo me lo dio" "me casare con Harry"

- Amor ahora lo recuerdo todo

- Yo también

- Ahora estoy segura que el estuvo bien

- Si lo se, y bueno hay algo que tengo que darte – el le tomo la mano y le coloco el anillo de su madre en su dedo junto a su anillo de matrimonio

- Harry es hermoso –dijo ella viendo la perfecta flor que tenia el anillo

- Era de mi madre

- De tu madre? Pero como es posible, Remus te lo entrego

- No, James, al parecer hubo mas viajes aparte de los de ellos

- Pero como?

- Bueno eso te lo explicare mañana es una larga historia, y tu que tenias que decirme

- Harry –dijo ella – Bueno, se que es algo que no esperamos, y que quizás no creas que sea conveniente, pero no quería decírselo a mama antes de decírtelo a ti

- Que pasa?

- Fui al medico la semana pasada

- Y? algo esta mal

- No, bueno seremos papas otra vez

- Que!

- Bueno se que hace años que dejamos de tener hijos y yo crei que ya no…

- Ginny esa es la mejor noticia que me has dado! Cuanto tienes

- Un mes y medio

- Amor eres maravillosa

- Harry en verdad no estas enojado, se que debi cuidarme y…

- Ginny este ha sido el mejor dia, James regreso y esta bien, y tu me dices que sere papa, que mas puedo pedir. Te amo Ginny

- Y yo a ti Harry. Y me diras de que hablaste con James

- Bueno – el le sonrio y apago la luz mientras se acomodaban uno en brazos del otro – Fueron muchas cosas, pero creo que las cosas serán mejor a partir de ahora

- Lo se –dijo ella mientras escuchaba como su esposo le repetía la platica que habían tenido en Grindlum Place, en ese momento ambos supieron que su vida y la de sus hijos de ahora en adelante seria mejor y mas unida, pues no habría magia que los volveria a separar.

Fin…

**Bueno que tal? al fin hemos llegado al final de esta historia con la que me rei, disfrute, y aun creo que llore mientras pensaba en escribirla, gracias a todos ustedes por leerla, por ser parte de esta historia, porque sin ustedes no habria tenido el animo de terminarla, bueno si, pero no de subirla, a todos los que mehan dejado rvws gracias! han sido de gran animo, y a los que me ha nagregado como favorito tambien gracias, es genial saber que a la gente le gusta lo que escribo. No dejen de enviar reviews son de gran animo. Espero verlos pronto, y recuerden "alerta permanente" **

**Un Beso **

**IRES**


	21. Finalizando con el principio

**Me avente el epilogo en esta noche, wow! pues aqui esta, lo prometido es deuda, y bueno, me da mucha tristeza terminar la historia pero creo que era todo lo que podia decir, no podia tener un mejor final, bueno leanlo y diganme, a mi me gusto. Vamos a hacer una cosa para cerrar con broche de oro, si lo lees dejame un review con tu comentario de felicitacion o tomataso, pero no te vayas de el fic sin dejar review, pues quier osaber que les ha parecido. **

**Espero tneer la oportunidad de escribir y pues los dejo con el Epilogo... Agradeciendo de antemano el que me hayan seguido hasta aqui. **

**CAPITULO 21 **

**"Finalizando con el principio"**

La luna brillaba en el cielo, las hojas de los arboles cubrían las calles y aunque era un día en que los niños se divertían, el silencio estaba reinando en la casa. Suspiro y bajo las escaleras, había algo extraño, desde hacia muchos años no con demasiada frecuencia tenía un sueño, un sueño muy extraño, soñaba con su esposa, sus amigos y un chico, un chico al que no le veía la cara, pero todos reían, en el momento que lo miraba siempre despertaba.

Bajo a la sala y vio a su esposa jugando con su hijo tumbada en la alfombra frente a la chimenea. Hacia más de seis meses que estaban los tres encerrados y más de tres que no recibía noticias de ninguno de sus amigos. Peter misteriosamente había dejado de ir a las reuniones de la orden, y Sirius y Remus parecían no conocerse se mantenían a distancia y parecían molestos aunque conocía la razón, el suspiro, recordaba las palabras de Sirius.

Flash Back

- Hey Cornamenta –dijo el ojigris acercándose a su amigo

- Sirius creí que tenias guardia

- No, la tomo Frank, oye podemos hablar –dijo mirando hacia la sala donde estaba Remus charlando con Lily

- Claro

- Pero en otro lado, tu y yo solos

- Bien –dijo el mirando a su mejor amigo subiendo las escaleras y entrando a un cuarto

- Qué pasa? Porque tanto misterio?

- James, creo que se quien es el espía de la orden

- En verdad? –dijo James mirando la seriedad de Sirius

- Bueno aun no lo compruebo, pero sé que es el

- Y porque estas tan seguro

- No sé, mi instinto me lo dice

- Ten cuidado

- Si

- Por cierto, Lily y yo queremos que seas nuestro guardián del fidelio

- Yo? Pero…

- Que, acaso no quieres

- Si –dijo Sirius – pero es demasiado obvio no lo crees, seré el primero a quien busque Voldemort

- Pero yo…

- Está bien, no te preocupes, me esconderé bajo una piedra si es necesario o moriré en el intento, nunca te entregaría

- Lo sé amigo

- Pero –dijo Sirius – Por favor ten cuidado con Remus

- Remus? Acaso crees que es el traidor

- …

- Pero es Lunático! –dijo James – Como puedes pensar que es el, por eso te comportas así con el

- Créeme tengo mis motivos

- Pero yo no puedo dejar de…

- Lo sé, solo ten cuidado

- Aquí están –dijo Lily – Vamos a cenar, Remus nos está esperando, el quiere que salgamos antes de que nos encierren

- Si –dijo James

- Tengo algo que hacer

- Pero… -dijo Lily desilusionada – No puedes otro día

- No Lils, lo siento, nos veremos en tu casa

- Serás nuestro guardián?

- Sí –dijo el

- Bueno entonces nos veremos

Fin flash back

Sirius le había dicho que el no sería su guardián, que periferia que fuera Peter, y su esposa pareció ansiosa ante esto, bueno el lo noto mas no se lo dijo y ella no hizo comentario al respecto, las cartas de su mejor amigo llegaban, pero cada vez menos frecuentes, y de Remus sabia menos.

Su esposa levanto la cabeza al verlo en el marco de la puerta y le sonrió

- Porque no vienes aquí a mi lado –dijo la pelisoja golpeando la alfombra

- Te veías muy entretenida

- Bueno Harry se ha dormido, así que tenemos tiempo para ti y para mi

- Me parece perfecto –dijo sentándose en el suelo y acomodándose en el pecho a su esposa

- Sabes –dijo ella – Hoy tuve la necesidad de escribirle a Harry

- En verdad

- Si –dijo ella

- Y lo has hecho

- No tengo miedo

- Miedo de escribirle a un bebé? Eres muy extraña

- No es eso, tengo miedo de que no estemos con el

- Como que no estaremos con el –dijo James serio – No pensamos abandonarlo

- Pero y si Voldemort nos encuentra

- Es imposible, tenemos a toda la orden cuidándonos y aun Albus está al tanto y el fidelio es poderoso

- Si pero el también lo es, ya nos hemos enfrentado a el dos veces o no? y la libramos muy a penas

- Pero… no es razón para que te preocupes.

- Vamos a ser un par de viejitos que veremos a nuestros bisnietos correr por la casa

- Si –dijo ella – pero antes de bisnietos quiero más hijos no quiero solo a Harry

- Me parece perfecto –dijo el – entonces porque no los buscamos

- James –dijo ella riendo y guardando silencio al ver a su hijo moverse entre sueños – Es perfecto verdad?

- Si –dijo el – Claro se parece a su padre, bueno – el hombre se estiro y tomo su varita de sobre el sofá – Vamos a escribirle

- En verdad

- Si –dijo el – Pero que sea una sorpresa

- Claro que lo va a ser, porque no –dijo el mirando el fuego – Que te parece si se lo enviamos al año 2023 a este mismo día pero dentro de 40 años

- Cuarenta años! –dijo Lily – porque?

- Bueno no lo sé, ese año solo vino a mi mente

- Te imaginas para ese tiempo serás un viejito de casi sesenta años, podrás pedir tu descuento de cesantía y vejez

- Que graciosa muggle eres

- Si lo sé, me parece bien –dijo ella –pero como se la entregaremos

- La enviare al apartado postal de mis padres

- Qué es eso? –dijo Lily

- Bueno, las familias más antiguas de magos, tienen un correo privado, por así decirlo, se creó en el año 35, y bueno solo los magos de sangre pura y de linajes de esa época tienen uno, era para dejar herencias, o cartas para sus familiares, pero que debían ser entregadas solo a cierta persona y en cierto tiempo

- Y porque no sabía de eso?

- Bueno es algo que como te dije las familias más antiguas tienen, y es pues vaya, un secreto mágico que no se promulga pues muchos magos desearías un buzón

- Y porque no me lo habías dicho

- No lo he usado desde que murieron mis padres –dijo el – Y bueno lo olvide

- Pues me parece bien enviarlo allí, como lo haces llegar?

- Lo envías con tu elfo domestico, y solo ellos pueden recoger el paquete y entregarlo, si el elfo va a morir antes de hacerlo hace entrega de la responsabilidad al siguiente elfo en la familia

- Pero eso es terrible –dijo Lily – Acaso tenían más de un elfo domestico

- Por supuesto –dijo James – La familia de Sirius llego a tener más de cuatro a la vez

- Si yo pienso que tener a Dixi es demasiado

- Ella ama a Harry –dijo James – Además ella aunque la liberáramos no se iría de la casa

- Si me lo ha dicho –dijo Lily – es por eso que no lo he hecho, pues entonces vamos a escribir –dijo la pelisroja apareciendo un par de pergaminos, tinta y plumas

- Porque dos? –pregunto James

- Porque yo escribiré mi carta y tú la tuya –dijo ella acomodándose boca abajo, al lado de su bebe, y comenzando a escribir

- A veces eres tan infantil –dijo el levantándose con el pergamino y dirigiéndose a la mesa, su esposa le saco la lengua y sonrió – El próximo año iremos a pedir dulces con Harry

- Si cariño –dijo el sonriéndole y comenzó a escribir.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

- Vamos papá –dijo Lily jalando a su padre de la mano

- Ya voy cariño –dijo el ojiverde

- Quien te viera –dijo Ron caminando a su lado – Te tienen controlado dos pelisrojas

- Claro de que no –dijo el

- Harry cariño, carga el bolso – dijo Ginny estirándole un bolso de papel

- Si amor

- Perdón

- Mi esposa está embarazada –dijo el – Y debo ayudarla

- La mía también –dijo Ron – pero dime porque tu mujer y la mía se ponen de acuerdo para tener a sus hijos

- Es una buena pregunta

- Papa me voy a adelantar –dijo Lily

- Iremos con ella –dijeron los dos Potter y corrieron a alcanzarla, ambos la abrazaron por un lado apretándola

- YAAAAAAAAA! Déjenme en paz!

- Vamos hermanita –dijo James – No que me habías extrañado

- Creo que me estoy arrepintiendo de mis palabras, lo bueno es que ya vas a graduar y no me vas a volver loca mas

- Claro –dijo el – Se que me extrañaras

- Lily espérame - grito Rosie a las puertas del jardín. Los cuatro se detuvieron al ver llegar a otras personas al cementerio, Rosie se puso roja y se miro los zapatos

- Buenas tardes chicos –dijo una mujer rubia sonriéndoles cálidamente – Hola James

- Hola Señora Astoria, Señor Malfoy – dijo estrechándoles la mano

- Hola James

- Scorps! –dijo el sonriéndole, ambos miraron a la castaña que parecía haber enmudecido y sonrieron

- Potter, Wesley –dijo Malfoy viendo a los padres que llegaban detrás de ellos

- Hola Draco –dijo Harry estrechándole la mano – como te va Astoria

- Bien Harry –dijo ella

- Vaya –dijo Ron – por lo visto todas se pusieron de acuerdo –dijo al ver a la mujer de Draco en la misma condición que su esposa y su hermana. – Las tres mujeres sonrieron y se pusieron a platicar. Y los hombres también entablaron una charla

- Vamos a adelantarnos–dijo Lily

- Si - le respondió Rosie

- Oye Rose –dijo Scorpius siendo alentado por su mejor amigo

- Si – dijo Rosie

- Yo, bueno –dijo el pero guardo silencio

- Hay ya –dijo James – Scorpius quiere saber si te gustaría ir con él a Hogsmeade la salida de diciembre

- Este… -dijo ella sonrojándose – Si

- Ya listo –dijo el castaño mirando al rubio que tenia las orejas coloradas – Puedes volver a respirar

- Gracias amigo

- Más te vale – Dijo Hugo acercándose – Que no te pases de listo heeeeeeeeeeee! Porque ya veras

- No te preocupes

- Vámonos –dijo Astoria a Scorpius

- Nos vemos en el colegio

- Si

- Harry podría hablar un momento con James –dijo Draco

- Por supuesto –dijo el

James camino a un lado y miro al Señor Malfoy que le sonreía

- James no había podido agradecerte

- Que Señor Malfoy?

- El que hayas hablado conmigo aquella vez en el baño, yo lamento haberte maldecido

- No se preocupe, ocurrió hace mucho

- Pero necesitaba pedirte disculpas

- Está bien, no paso nada malo, además usted está bien

- Si –dijo el – Sabes, la noche en que tenía que matar a Dumbledore, tus palabras resonaron en mi mente, me confesaste que venias del futuro y que mi madre estaba bien, no tenia porque hacerlo, y después las palabras de Albus me confirmaron tus palabras, creo que gracias a ti no me corrompí mas de lo que debería

- Sé que de todos modos no lo hubiera hecho, usted no es malo

- Gracias por tu voto de confianza

- Mi padre también confía en usted

- Lo se

- Gracias por ser amigo de mi hijo, se que eres una buena influencia para él, si yo hubiera optado por ser amigo de Harry en lugar de Crabbe y Goyle, creo que hubiera sido completamente distinta mi vida

- Pero no se arrepienta de las decisiones que tomo, gracias a ellas usted está aquí

- Lo sé –dijo Draco - Nos veremos chico

- Si Señor – James le estrecho la mano y camino hacia donde estaba su padre

- Todo bien?

- Todo en orden –dijo el chico y corrió hacia sus primos que iban delante.

- Harry –dijo una voz detrás de ellos

- Ah –dijo Ginny mirando a los que venían atrás – Que bueno que llegaron –dijo ella – Teddy como te va?

- Bien –dijo el

- Remus –dijo Harry sonriéndole – Me da gusto verte

- A mí también, cómo va el trabajo

- Bien

- Por lo visto los chicos tienen ganas de llegar

- Si, aunque lo que quieren es irse –dijo Hermione – prometimos ir al cine y a cenar

- Vaya –dijo Dora

Los jardines estaban verdes y las hojas de los arboles en el suelo, hacían un contraste completamente distinto, las campanas en la iglesia sonaban marcando la hora y todos caminaban. Los chicos se habían detenido un metro antes y los adultos se acercaron a ver que sucedía, Remus abrió los ojos como platos al ver aquello que tenía tan sorprendidos a los chicos.

El ruido había cesado, parecía que el tiempo se había detenido, solo estaban ellos en aquel lugar, las frías lapidas adornadas con flores parecían brillar bajo el sol otoñal.

- Dixi? –dijo Remus

- Si amo –dijo la pequeña elfa domestica , lucia anciana y débil, esta iba en compañía de otra elfa mas joven

- Pero cómo? Que haces aquí?

- Yo estoy buscando –dijo intentando mirar pero sus ojos parecían velados – Al amo

- Pero como es que estas aquí? Donde estuviste?

o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o..o.o

James se estiro y se dejo caer en el sofá

- Lily que vas a preparar de cenar

- Algo muy rico –dijo ella dejando a Harry a los pies de su esposo, el niño había despertado y sonreía y balbuceaba de alegría

- Terminaste? –dijo James

- Si – Ella le entregó el pergamino cerrado y le sonrió

- Dixi, ven –dijo James

- Por favor –dijo Lily

- Por favor – repitió su esposo, la elfa domestica apareció haciendo una reverencia y Harry brinco y rio al verla

- Dixi, necesito que lleves esto al buzón Potter –dijo el – Y por favor entrégalo a Harry, en el sobre esta estipulado todo

- Bien amo –dijo la elfa hizo una reverencia y desapareció – James tomo su varita y comenzó a lanzar figuras de humo para hacer reír a su hijo. Minutos después escucharon ruidos en la entrada principal, James se levanto dejando su varita en el sofá.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

- Todo este tiempo estuviste allí? –dijo Remus

- Si –dijo ella – Pero hoy es el día, necesitaba entregarlo antes de partir –dijo la elfa mirando – Sabia que lo encontraría aquí

- Porque no volviste a la casa –dijo Remus

- Si lo hice amo, pero estaba destruida, no había nada –dijo la elfa, todos se miraron y continuaron en silencio – Así que volví al buzón y allí espere todo este tiempo hasta el día en que fuera la fecha de entregar los sobres al Señor Harry Potter

- Sobres? –dijo Remus

- Si –dijo ella

- Había algo en el buzón mágico? James y Lily lo dejaron

- Si amo –dijo sacando un sobre –vino el amo Harry

- Aquí estoy –dijo el ojiverde mirando a la elfa

- Oh amo, he oído grandes cosas de usted, estoy orgullosa, usted fue un lindo bebe –dijo la elfa – sus padres estarían orgullosos de usted, el amo James y la ama Lily dejaron esto en mis manos –dijo la elfa entregándole los sobres – Ahora es tiempo de irme – Las dos alfas hicieron una reverencia y desaparecieron

- Que fue eso? –pregunto Ron

- Esa era tu elfa domestica Harry –dijo Remus – Ella pertenecía a tus padres, creí que había muerto el día del ataque

- Y porque me ha traído esto

- Porque no vamos a casa –dijo Ginny – Allá nos explicaras y veremos qué es eso

Harry asintió con la cabeza y dejo las flores que traía en la tumba de sus padres, todos guardaron silencio un momento y caminaron de regreso

- Tedd porque no te llevas el auto y llevas a los chicos al cine y a cenar –dijo Ron

- Claro tío Ron

- Vámonos -dijo Hugo – Yo adelante

- El primero en llegar –dijo James y corrió siendo seguido por los demás chicos

- Recuerden que mañana irán a Hogwarts –dijo Hermione – así que no lleguen tarde

Los adultos se desaparecieron de aquel lugar para aparecer en el jardín de la casa de los Potter en el Valle de Godric

- Traeré algo de tomar –dijo Ginny hizo un movimiento de varita y apareció una botella de jugo de calabaza, vasos y algunas cervezas de mantequilla

- Ahora que es esto? – pregunto Harry – porque dices que esa elfina perteneció a mis padres

- Bueno, creo que ella cuido a el padre de James, y después a tu padre y al final a ti, cuando conocí a tu padre en el colegio un verano fuimos a pasarlo en casa de tus abuelos, allí conocí a Dixi, tu padre le ordeno que nos obedeciera como si fuéramos de la familia, pues éramos sus hermanos, y ella gustosa lo hizo, amaba a tu padre, cuando tus abuelos murieron, Dixi se quedo en la mansión Potter hasta que James decidió venderla y comprar la propiedad en el Valle de Godric, sabes que esta casa la compro antes de que tu madre fuera su novia

- De verdad? No lo sabia

- Pues sí, una tarde estábamos hablando James, Sirius y yo, y el comento que si le gustaría vivir en algún lugar viviría en el Valle de Godric, pues sus antepasados vivían aquí. Así que la compró en quinto año.

- Tantos años tiene! –dijo Ginny – Vaya

- Sí, pero no le dijo a Lily que la tenía hasta que se casaron, fue una sorpresa para ella, pues ella quería vivir en el centro de Londres

- En el centro? Pero no hay nada –dijo Ron – Además es demasiado muggle

- Así que tu padre envió a Dixi a vivir aquí y a cuidar la casa, de vez en cuando veníamos a verla y a amueblarla, tu padre al hacerse novio de tu madre comenzó a preguntarle cómo le gustaría que fuera la casa de sus sueños y el poco a poco fue armándola con la información que tenía

- El si sabe como consentir a su mujer –dijo Hermione

- Oye yo te consiento

- Pero tengo que decírtelo Ron –dijo la castaña

- Pero lo hago no, digo tengo mucho que hacer como para preocuparme por banalidades sabes que si me lo pides lo tienes

- Gracias cielo –dijo Hermione besándolo

- El día del ataque Dixi desapareció, por más que la llamamos nunca volvió, así que creímos que había muerto

- Pero no es así –dijo Harry – Dijo que estaba en el buzón sabes de que hablaba

- Probablemente se refiera al buzón mágico –dijo Dora

- Buzón mágico? – preguntaron todos

- Bueno, mamá me comento de él cuando era pequeña, dijo que los magos de sangre pura y de largas líneas de sangre tenían un buzón mágico donde podían dejar cartas por largos años, y estos estaban a cargo de los elfos domésticos, que su madre tenía uno y que se lo heredaría a Bella, pues a ella ya no la que, creía que era un mito

- Recuerdo eso –dijo Ron – Te acuerdas Ginny, lo dijo tía Muriel antes de morir, le dijo a papá que él era el heredero del buzón, pero no sabía a qué se refería

- Es un secreto, que se pasa de mago en mago, y solo los de sangre pura pueden tenerlo, solo en algunos casos algunos mestizos lo obtienen al venir de una línea de sangre limpia –dijo Dora

- Entonces mis padres me dejaron testamento? –dijo el – pero porque 40 años después?

- Cariño porque no lees las cartas y lo averiguas.

- Bien –dijo el mirando los dos sobres, uno tenía una letra sin forma que se parecía a la de él, y la otra era estilizada y pulcra. Tomo la que se parecía a la de él y la abrió. Miro a los presentes y comenzó a leer.

"Harry:

Hola hijo, ya se debe ser una sorpresa para ti el recibir esta carta, pero a tu madre le ha dado la loca idea de escribirte, no sé qué le pasa, tengo días que la veo extraña, como si algo hubiera pasado y no me lo quiere decir. Las cosas no están bien, probablemente todo lo que estamos viviendo haya quedado en el pasado y tu padre sea, como dijo tu madre, un formidable hombre guapo de sesenta años disfrutando del sol otoñal al lado de su hermosa mujer, si no es así, bueno.

Hijo quiero decirte que estoy muy orgulloso de tenerte como hijo, se que serás un gran mago y que tu vida estará llena de aventuras inolvidables y probablemente tu también tengas a tus propios merodeadores, y tendrás grandes diversiones con la capa de invisibilidad y el mapa del merodeador, aunque ese Sirius lo perdió. Pero quizás hagamos otro, quisiera saber todo de ti. Pero lo único que sé es que eres el niño más bello durmiendo en la alfombra frente a la chimenea y arrullado por el canto de tu madre.

Recuerdas esa canción que te cantaba? Ahora lo está haciendo, _duerme hijo mío, sueña con el sol, y aunque las nubes vengan el te alumbrara… duerme hijo mío, sueña con mama que de la mano de papá siempre te cuidaran… _Y bueno se que te casaras con una hermosa pelirroja de la cual estarás enamorado hasta después de la eternidad, como lo estoy yo de tu madre, se que será mi nuera favorita, si es que tienes hermanos, tu madre desea tener cuatro, a mi gustaría tener dos, pero bueno, ya veremos qué pasa. Sabes estoy preocupado, dime Remus y Sirius nos frecuentan? Desde hace tiempo ellos están distanciados, antes ni la luna podía separarnos, ahora malos entendidos causan estragos entre nosotros.

Sirius esta extraño creo que es por lo de su boda, Harry guardo silencio y todos miraban la carta – Boda? –pregunto Ginny – Sirius se caso?

- No lo creo – dijo Remus – me hubiera enterado, aun Harry tanto tiempo que convivieron y no te lo dijo

- Nada de eso –dijo el ojiverde

- Porque no sigues leyendo –dijo Hermione

Espero que a Lily no se le ocurra leer la carta, porque si es así me matara Sirius por decirle, pues él quiere casarse (probablemente ya para estas fechas sus hijos sean un poco más chicos que tu) no se si se haya casado con la misma, pero bueno se quiere casar con Liz la conoces? Es mi prima segunda, Elizabeth Potter, lo harán los primero días de Noviembre aunque lo están posponiendo

- Harry tiene tías? –dijo Hermione – Creí que no existían parientes Potter vivos por eso se quedo con los Dursley

- No existen, todos fueron acabados por Voldemort y sus mortifagos, poco a poco, Liz fue la que dio más batalla, pero no pudo luchar contra el dolor que le causo la traición de Sirius

- Pero él no lo traiciono –dijo Harry

- Recuerda que nadie lo sabia Harry –dijo Remus – Ella al igual que yo creyó que si

- Y sabias que se iban a casar? – pregunto Dora

- No –dijo el – ellos fueron novios en el colegio, pero Sirius parecía ser un soltero empedernido, y nunca dio señales de sentar cabeza, que equivocado estaba

- Sigue leyendo amor –dijo Ginny a su esposo

A causa de que estamos encerrados, yo le he dicho que le diga a Lunático que sea su padrino, pero ahora están enojados, sabes que Sirius piensa que Remus es el traidor de la Orden, estoy seguro de que no es eso, pero bueno lo traen muy en serio, y pues no tenemos noticias de nadie y Peter, bueno él como buena rata se escabulle y no sabemos nada, el es el único que puede venir a vernos por ser el guardián y no viene, y me parece cruel, creo que tu madre también lo resiente, pero desde hace meses se muestra fría y molesta con Peter como si le hubiera caído mal de repente, pero no lo sé, te digo tu madre esta extraña, quizás está embarazada, sabes lo que significa otro Potter – Harry guardo silencio, el hecho de pensar que Voldemort no haya solo asesinado a su padre y a su madre, si no a su hermano o hermana le peso en el corazón. Estiro la mano y toco el vientre abultado de su esposa y ella lo miro, Harry tenía los ojos acuosos, tomo la carta y continuo leyendo

Bueno, si es así te anexare otra carta, bueno creo que me extendido demasiado, ha sí, últimamente he tenido un sueño cada noche, sueño que estoy en la sala con Sirius y Remus, creo que los echo de menos, también está tu madre, estamos con alguien no sé quién es, lo veo de espalda pero tiene el cabello como yo, pero no soy yo porque yo estoy allí, estamos riendo y platicando de quidditch, el chico me dice que es un experto haciendo el amago de Wronsky, y que es capitán y guardián de Griffyndor, espero que al fin haya abierto mi ojo interno y este viendo el futuro y seas tú con quien estoy hablando, no lo sé, pero cada día que despierto me siento lleno de fuerzas para soportar este encierro, si ese sueño es una señal de que el futuro será bueno para ti, soportaría estar encerrado toda la vida, mientras ustedes estuvieran a mi lado.

Estoy orgulloso de ti Harry James Potter, se que eres un gran mago y probablemente un gran auror y quizás si quieres pueda dejarte mi puesto, pero bueno ya hablaremos de eso después hablaremos de eso, cuida a Dixi es una gran elfina aunque no sé si viva para darte esta carta ahora ya tiene 160 años así que probablemente no lo haga y otra cosa más, ella es una elfina libre la libere hace cuatro años pero sigue fiel a la familia, así que eso te da algo mas para apreciarla.

Enseñame la carta cuando la recibas. Tu padre que te ama. James Potter."

- Remus crees que el haya recordado? –dijo Dora

- No lo creo –dijo el licántropo – hubieran intentado salvarse, pero probablemente su mente intento recordar

- Cariño puedes leer la otra –dijo Harry extendiéndole la carta a su mujer

- Claro Harry – Ginny miro la letra y rasgo el sobre para sacar el pergamino

"Mi precioso bebé…

Se que no es una buena introducción, pero ahora eres mi bebé, mi perfecto y bello hijo que me da aliento y ganas de vivir, probablemente tu padre deba estarme tachando de loca en su carta por hacerle escribir pero más loco es querértela enviar al 2023 no lo crees? Hoy es 31 de octubre de 1981, el sol está a punto de ocultarse y los niños ya empiezan a salir a pedir dulces, prometo que el próximo año saldremos tu padre, tu y yo.

Y bueno, se que él me ha notado extraña estos días, pero estoy preocupada, tengo un mal presentimiento, se que Sirius y Remus están disgustados, sé que no debería escribirte esto pero no quiero hablar con tu padre a veces es algo intransigente ya sabes no? y bueno, Remus ha sido un gran amigo para mi, antes de conocer a tu padre él y yo nos hicimos amigos, y siempre me cuido de las locuras de tu padre. Creo que hasta se sentía un poco celoso e intimidado por él, se que nunca se lo dijo a Remus y quizás el no se dio cuenta, pero sé que le tenía muchos celos

- Te gustaba Lily? – pregunto Dora a Remus

- Claro de que no –dijo el hombre

- Pero ella notaba los celos de James, vaya debieron ser buenos amigos –dijo la metamorfaga

- Porque no sigues Ginny

Bueno pero mejor dejo allí porque si a tu padre se le ocurre leer esto me dirá que tenía razón en sus celos, por favor que no lea esta carta. Bueno como te decía, creo que Sirius piensa que Remus es el espía aunque no me lo han dicho, pero no creo que sea él, creo que sería el último en serlo, sabes, pienso… pienso que es olvídalo, no debo ni pensarlo, eso significaría que estamos en problemas…

Sabes que me he enterado cariño Sirius va a casarse con Liz, bueno ella quiere que estemos en la boda pero por el encierro lo están posponiendo, espero que pronto ese chico siente cabeza, se que para ti es lo máximo, cada vez que venía tus ojitos brillaban, se que lo extrañas tanto como papá, pero pronto saldremos de aquí e iremos a verlo.

Tengo tanto miedo, cada vez que te veo me preocupa tu futuro, el hecho de que Voldemort este tras de ti me hace estremecer, sé que no es justo, pero a veces desearía que hubiera optado por ir por el hijo de Frank, oh amor en verdad lo siento por esto, pero porque tú? Sé que en el futuro cuando leas esta carta pensaras que soy cruel pero si tienes hijos dime no harías todo por salvarlos, y yo no he podido hacer nada por ti, solo encerrarme y esperar que alguien más lo derrote.

Cariño eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, sabes creo que tu padre piensa que estoy embarazada, hace rato se acostó en mis piernas y comenzó a sobar mi estomago, fue muy gracioso, pero no, lo siento, no hay ningún hermanito para ti, aunque no dejaremos de intentarlo, quizás pronto lo logremos, aun tenemos mucho tiempo por delante. Cuantos hermanos tienes? Espero que más de cuatro, tu padre solo quiere dos, pero yo no, quiero muchos hijos y muchos nietos así que espero que tengas más de dos hijos

Si por alguna razón no estamos contigo, quiero que sepas que te amamos, que eres el mejor regalo que pudo darnos la vida, y por favor, si conoces a tu tía Petunia quiérela, sé que es muy fría y cortante, pero es buena en su interior, mucho tiene que ver su esposo la ballena y el que no fuera bruja, pero es buena intenta arreglarte con ella sí? Lamento que ninguno de tus abuelos viva, pero Liz la futura esposa de Sirius es prima segunda de James así que tienes una tía en quien confiar, ella se hará cargo de ti si algo nos pasara, y bueno ni se diga de Sirius.

Hace unos meses soñé con un chico, no sé quien era pero no era tu padre aunque se llamaba como el James el estaba con otra chica pero no recuerdo su nombre, era una flor, quizás como tu tía y yo tenemos nombre de flor lo pensé así, no lo sé, bueno este chico dijo algo, ya se no lo recuerdo, te preguntaras porque te digo todo esto, pero es que, tu padre cuando le dije que enviáramos esta carta dijo que lo hiciéramos al año 2023 y el en mi sueño menciono ese año, es como un dejavu, no lo sé quizás la adivinación no fue tan mala como yo pensaba, tú qué crees?

Cariño tengo tantas cosas que escribirte pero solo era una carta para saludarte y decirte que te amo, que vivimos encerrados este tiempo por tu seguridad, y que se que tienes los genes adictos a quidditch de tu padre, y que serás un gran jugador, que pase lo que pase no importa siempre estaré junto a ti, y que pienses que todo lo que hice lo hice por amor a ti, y si fuera necesario pasaría la eternidad encerrada en esta casa con el hecho de saber que tu estas bien. Te amo con todo mi corazón y si es necesario daré mi vida por ti. Tu madre… Lily

Todos guardaron silencio mientras dejaban que las palabras que Ginny acababa de leer se asentaran en su mente.

- Vaya –dijo Harry – Por lo visto la magia de Albus no era infalible

- No y menos un hechizo desmemoriador –dijo Dora

- Lástima que Lockarth era muy bueno –dijo Ron

- Como estas cariño?

- Bien Ginny –dijo el ojiverde mirando a su esposa – Feliz por esto, nunca creí volver a leer algo de ellos y menos de su puño y letra

- Tengo mucha mensajería de ellos –dijo Remus – puedo traértela la próxima vez que vengamos

- Claro –dijo Harry – Te lo agradeceré

- Iremos a casa –dijo Ron – Hermione ya está cansada

- Gracias cielo –dijo Hermione – Pero estoy bien

- Ah no, primero me dices que lea tu mente y ahora que no, ahora nos vamos

- Nos veremos mañana para ir a dejar a los chicos –dijo la castaña despidiéndose de todos

- Si descansa y cuida a mi sobrinito

- Como sabes que será hombre?

- Es un presentimiento – ambos salieron al jardín y desaparecieron, Remus y Dora también se despidieron y desaparecieron en la noche

Harry abrazo a su esposa y entro en la casa.

- Harry sabes –dijo ella –Se que tus padres eran grandes personas, y hubieran sido excelentes suegros, pero aunque suene cruel me da gusto que todo haya pasado así, y que ellos no hayan recordado porque tu no serias quien eres de ser el tiempo distinto

- Probablemente, y aunque siempre los echare de menos, les doy gracias por lo que hicieron por mí. Ellos me dieron la fuerza de seguir adelante.

- Ellos están muy orgullosos de ti.

- Gracias amor

- Porque no vamos a dormir tu hijo ya está cansado

- Claro –dijo el abrazándola y subiendo despacio las escaleras, nunca espero leer esas cartas de sus padres, quizás en su tiempo no las habían escrito, y el leve cambio de tiempo que hicieron James y Teddy llego a afectar hasta esa época, y les agradecía eso, pues ese leve sueño de su madre y padre les llevo a escribirles desde su corazón. Entro en la habitación y miro a su esposa que le sonreía ampliamente, su padre tenía razón, estaba perdidamente de una pelirroja y lo estaría hasta el día en que le tocara morir.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Lily corrió escaleras arriba con lagrimas en los ojos, intento cerrar la puerta, pero esta fue derribada, vio al encapuchado entrar a la recamara, rogó y suplico que no matara a su hijo, que lo dejara vivir, el mago tenebroso le ofreció vivir y en ese momento sus ojos se toparon con los de su hijo, en ese momento lo supo… ella respiro hondo y se dio cuenta que mil veces daría su vida por su hijo antes de vivir sin él, el mago tenebroso le ordeno apartarse, pero ella no se movió, en ese momento en la mente de la pelirroja aprecio una imagen, era un sueño que ya había tenido, fue el segundo más largo de su vida, en ese recuerdo vio a su esposo, a Sirius y a Remus en la sala de su casa, parecía haber ocurrido hace unos momentos, pero había alguien más, un chico idéntico a James pero con los ojos verdes esmeralda riendo cálidamente mientras ella lo abrazaba, sintió el calor del cuerpo del chico en sus brazos y un escalofrío la recorrió, ella miro al mago tenebroso él le apunto con su varita y ella sonrió, algo le daba la seguridad de que su hijo estaría bien que su sacrificio había valido la pena y un rayo verde ilumino la habitación… después… el llanto de un bebé resonaba en la casa casi destruida.

Fin,,,

* * *

**Bien que les ha parecido? No se me parecio genial terminar con el inicio, pero bueno, tenia la itnencion de cerrar lo que me faltaba, la verdad me hubiera gustado haber salvado a los Potter y a Sirius pero no podia, pues gracias al sacrificio de Lily es que Harry esta protegido, sin el pues la hisotria seria diferente no? Ademas si dejaba a uno vivo creo que hubiera sido demasiado dolorosa la vida de uno de ellos sin su pareja, pues eran uno mismo, o asi me lo imagino, y pues Sirius pues tampoco, pues ninguno recordo tristemente, pero bueno, aqui esta. Al fin terminado.**

**MIL MILLONES DE GRACIAS a todos los que han leido, que han dejado sus reviews y que me han agregado a favoritos espero pronto si tengo tiempo escribir algo mas, si no estare leyendo fics... Gracias a todos y hastal a proxima. **

**IRES**


End file.
